Soy un Lucario
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: Misteriosamente me he convertido en un Riolu, ¿y ahora que es lo que pasara?, después de vivir un tiempo como Riolu me transformo en un Lucario, pero hay algo extraño aquí, soy un humano, aunque al final de esta aventura, quizás dude de eso, pero por el momento... yo soy un Lucario. (El Riolu evoluciona hasta el capitulo 22)
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: NO ACOSTUMBRO A REALIZAR ESTE TIPO DE ESCRITURA, PERO BUENO, POR ALGO SE EMPIEZA, XD.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **ESTE ES EL PRIMER FANFIC QUE HAGO DE POKEMON Y NO SOY UN GRAN CONOCEDOR QUE DIGAMOS, XD.**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO, XD.**_

* * *

Me encontraba entrando a mi casa, era un lunes por la tarde y recientemente había salido del bachillerato, hace poco que había cumplido mis 16 años, como siempre, todos los días arrojaba mi mochila contra el suelo de mi cuarto y de allí no la movía hasta que llegaba el próximo día para ir a la escuela, ¿pues qué era lo que hacía en todo el día?, no tenía amigos y mi familia estaba muy ocupada resolviendo sus problemas, así que me encerraba en mi cuarto sin ganas de estudiar, lo único que quería hacer en todo el maldito día era jugar pokémon todo el día sin parar, era muy bueno, no es que sea presumido, pero es la verdad, me sabia a la perfección todos los tipos de pokémon, sabia sus debilidades y fortalezas, a raíz de esto cree un equipo casi invencible, era imbatible, mis pokémon se complementaban a la perfección por que cubrían las debilidades de los otros y al mismo tiempo hacían relucir sus fortalezas, además de que me había memorizados a que ataques eran débiles todos los pokémon de cada generación, de la primera la sexta, ¿verdad que soy el mejor?, a mí nadie me ganaba.

Debo admitir que casi no he jugados los juegos de pokémon, solo uno que otro, a mi me gustaba mejor irme directo al pokémon competitivo, esa era mi pasión, humillar a cualquiera que se me cruzara en mi camino, fácilmente arrasaba equipos completos mientras que mi equipo invencible permanecía intacto, aunque de vez en cuando me tocaba gente que mis respeto porque lograban hacerme mucha batalla, pero a pesar de eso, yo siempre salía triunfante, toda una vida dedicada a pokémon no era cualquier cosa, nadie me ganaría porque he dedicado toda mi vida a pokémon, a diferencia de los demás que lo veían como un pasatiempo, era difícil encontrarme con personas a mi altura, hasta que finalmente llego el día que descubrí que a pesar de que era muy difícil de vencer, nada era imposible, no lo podía creer, después de varios años finalmente me había encontrado con mi similar.

Se armo el gran combate, después de largos minutos de intenso combate, finalmente quedamos con solo un pokémon, ninguno de los dos tenía ventaja sobre el otro, lo que significo que sería el combate mas difícil que había enfrentado en años, el combate se alargo más de lo debido, al final de tanto esfuerzo, logre ganarle a ese extraño contrincante, aunque debo decir que la suerte me ayudo un poco, mi pokémon había quedado con 1 de HP, mi rival me felicito debido a que había sido el primero en ganarle en años, igualmente yo lo felicite porque había sido la batalla más difícil que había tenido en años, fue verdaderamente intensa, de repente ese extraño sujeto broma o no sé que me dijo que si me gustaría ser un pokemon y que si mi respuesta era positiva, ¿Cuál sería?, yo siguiéndole la corriente dije que me gustaría ser un Lucario, luego el extraño usuario me dijo que eso solo sería posible en mi imaginación, después se despidió y ya nunca mas volví a saber nada de él, me pareció muy extraño pero no le preste mucha importancia, después de un par de semanas viviendo como de costumbre, me fui directo a la cama después de a ver jugado por horas a pokémon, era media noche y ya todos estaban dormidos.

Me relaje en mi cama, puse mi cabeza arriba de mi almohada, cerré los ojos para poder dormir un poco, enseguida comencé a sentir algo extraño en mi espalda, se sentía como si estuviera dormido arriba del césped, intente tomar mi cobija, pero por más que la buscaba no pude encontrarla. De repente me di cuenta que mi almohada había desaparecido, fue entontes cuando decidí abrir los ojos, que sorpresa me lleve cuando descubrí que estaba en medio de un enorme bosque, los arboles eran muy grande y yo me sentía muy pequeño, me levante del suelo sin saber que era lo que había pasado. Baje mi cabeza para ver mis manos, di un fuerte grito cuando descubrí que no tenia manos humanas, comencé a correr de la desesperación hacia quien sabe dónde, hasta que finalmente llegue a lo que era un enorme rio, allí me vi mi reflejo en agua, no lo podía creer, me había convertido en un Riolu.

No lo podía creer, ¿realmente era un pokémon?, la desesperación me estaba invadiendo muy rápidamente, comencé a gritar de lo conmocionado que estaba, a los pocos segundos de a ver dado ese fuerte grito vi como otro riolu había sido atrapado por la corriente del rio, iba siendo arrastrado fuertemente por el rio mientras se dirigía directo a lo que parecía que era una enorme cascada. Decidí que salvaría a ese Riolu, no comprendía porque tenía necesidad de salvar a ese Riolu, pero no le preste mucha atención a eso y decidí mejor saltar a la acción.

Comencé a correr a la par del Riolu que era arrastrado por el rio, a unos kilómetros de mi se encontraba un gran árbol cercas de la orilla del rio, fue en ese momento cuando comencé a correr mas rápido para poder conseguir tiempo. Después de unos minutos corriendo finalmente llegue a dicho árbol, use palmeo para poder cortar la base del árbol, enseguida use el árbol para llegar al centro del rio donde la corriente era demasiado fuerte, me puse en posición y ya solo tenía que esperar a ese Riolu que pasara por ahí, después de unos segundos llego el momento y sujete al Riolu para que dejara de seguir la corriente, lo subí al árbol y ya se encontraba relativamente a salvo.

Entonces la Riolu comenzó a abrazarme, estaba muy agradecida conmigo por haberla salvado, yo le devolví el abrazo, así estuvimos por varios segundos, cuando repentinamente el árbol comenzó a rodar directo hacia la cascada, los dos corrimos hacia la seguridad de la tierra firme y logramos llegar a ella justo en el momento que ese árbol cayó por la enorme cascada, todo esto fue tan inesperado, no lo podía creer, recordé que yo no era un pokémon sino un humano, ¿pero qué era lo que había pasado?, no tenía sentido alguno, yo solo quería despertar de este extraño sueño que parecía tan real.

Intente hablar, pero lo único que escuchaba que salía de mi garganta, eran extraños ruidos que no comprendía nada de nada, igualmente pasaba con la Riolu, que con cariño comencé a llamarla Rihanna, no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero después de unos días nos volvimos grandes amigos, estar con ella hacia olvidarme de todos mis problemas, jugábamos todo el día sin parar en el bosque, durante ese tiempo se me olvido sin saberlo que esto no estaba bien, estaba pasando algo, pero estar con Rihanna me había olvidar de todas las preguntas que tenia al momento que desperté convertido en un Riolu.

Pasaron los días, día tras día de estar jugando y divirtiéndonos todo el tiempo sin parar, a cada momento era toda una aventura por vivir, a pesar de que no podía comprender a los pokémon, usaba mi aura para poder entenderlos, era muy extraño, pero estar todo ese tiempo con Rihanna hizo que me acostumbrara a usar el aura para poder comunicarme, esos momentos fueron tan felices para mi, ya se me había olvidado la última vez que había sido tan feliz, pero bueno, tal fue la emoción, que increíble que pareciera, se me había olvidado que había sido humano.

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿SOY UN RIOLU?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASARA AHORA?, ¿RIHANNA Y YO SEREMOS MAS QUE AMIGOS?, DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE SOY UN LUCARIO, XD._**

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIEN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _PLANEO HACER ESTA HISTORIA ALGO LARGA, SERÁN MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS, AUN FALTA MUCHA DE ESTA HISTORIA POR CONTAR._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _NO SE SI SUBIRLE O BAJARLE DRAMATISMO, NO TENGO MUCHA PRACTICA CON ESTE GENERO PERO BUENO, ME GUSTA QUE MIS HISTORIAS ABARQUEN MUCHOS GÉNEROS LITERARIOS._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO, XD.**_

* * *

Llevaba como una semana que me había convertido en un Riolu, parecía que me había olvidado por completo que alguna vez fui humano, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, mi mente estaba completamente distraída desde que había conocido a Rihanna, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, así contándoles mi historia, perdón por ser tan distraído. Un día cualquiera Rihanna y yo estábamos jugando nuestro juego favorito, que eran las escondidas, a mi me tocaba buscar a mi amiga, pero lo que ella no sabía era que mi habilidad controlando el aura se había incrementado bastante, de seguro tendría el mejor sobre el aura que cualquier Riolu, mejor corrió, que cualquier Lucario.

Allí le estaba haciendo como que buscaba a Rihanna, aunque sabía perfectamente gracias a mi aura en donde era que se ocultaba específicamente, sabía que cada vez que me "equivocaba", ella se reía cada vez que hacia eso y a mí me alegraba bastante que se riera de mis locuras. Luego de hacerme el bromista tratando de encontrarla, finalmente decidí sorprenderla mientras ella no se esperara que la encontraría tan rápidamente, al encontrarnos comenzamos a reírnos el uno al otro. Era tan hermoso, teníamos todo el bosque para nosotros dos, la mayoría de los pokémon del bosque eran pacifico y los tipo bicho mientras no se les molestara todo estaba bien con ellos, todo parecía perfecto, luego de que comienza un par de bayas silvestres junto con Rihanna, decidí dar un pequeño paseo, cuando repentinamente lo vi, se encontraba un Espeon enfrente de mí.

Parecía amenazante, ¿y cómo no llamarme la atención? cuando me estaba mirando fijamente con esa impactante mirada, di un par de paseos hacia atrás tratando de poder esconderme entre los arbustos, fue entonces que ese Espeon comenzó a correr y paso rápidamente a un lado de mi, yo no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Ese maldito Espeon había lastimado a mi mejor amiga, se encontraba aun consiente cuando comencé a abrazarla entre mis brazos, estaba muy lastima por el ataque que había recibido por parte de ese desconocido Espeon. Repentinamente escuche la voz de un pequeño entrenador pokémon.

 _-¿Pero que es todo este drama que está pasando aquí?-_

Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de ese niño que calculaba que tenía alrededor de 9 años, daba muy mala impresión, yo sabía que esto no podía ser bueno, ¿pero que era lo que quería este mocoso de nosotros?, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea y ni quería saberlo. Tal parecía que era el entrenador de esa Espeon hembra.

 _-Pensé que te había perdido Riolu, al parecer veo que te conseguirte novio, lástima que ya jamás volverás a verlo-_

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, el infante saco una pokébola y se la arrojo a mi Rihanna, ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?, vi como mi mejor amiga desaparecida ante mis propios ojos, lo que me entristeció bastante, tanto que me salió una lagrima en el acto, al parecer este era el entrenador de Rihanna y había venido por ella, yo quería impedírselo.

 _-Vámonos Espeon, debemos irnos a casa, se está haciendo tarde-_

Vea como el entrenador de Rihanna se la llevaba a quien sabe dónde, yo no podía tolerar la idea de nunca más volver a ver a mi querida Rihanna, fue entonces cuando me volví completamente loco por unos segundos, solté un fuerte grito que fácilmente se pudo a ver escuchado a metros de distancia. El niño intrigado por ese fuerte sonido, volteo para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, lo único que vio fue mi pata delantera tocando su estomago después de a ver corrido y saltado sobre él, enseguida le dio un fuerte palmeo con todas mis fuerzas, al momento del ataque el infante salió volando varios centímetros sobre el suelo, una cerca de madera detuvo su caída de una forma no muy suave que digamos, cuando el niño se dio cuenta que lo había atacado, le ordeno a su Espeon atacarme con un Psicorrayo.

 _-No debiste a ver hecho eso, ¡me las pagaras!-_

Ese ataque que recibí por parte de Espeon me había dolido, ¡y mucho!, me encontraba en el suelo tratando de levantarme, pero en cuento logre tal hazaña, fui pateado fuertemente por el pequeño entrenador, luego me pisoteo hasta el cansancio, ya de tanto daño que había recibido ya se me dificultaba mover cualquier musculo de mi cuerpo, me encontraba en un extraño estado entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, cuando el infame, desde ese momento comencé a llamarle de esa manera, se dio cuenta que ya no reaccionaba decidió arrojarme al rio, como tratando de ocultar su crimen contra la naturaleza, vi mis últimos momentos de conciencia al infame yéndose junto con ese Espeon y mi amada Rihanna, solo recuerdo que en esos momento sentía una extraña mezcla de ira y tristeza extrema, sentía tan impotencia por lo que había sucedido, ¿Por qué intentar salvarme cuando ya no tengo nada porque vivir?, estaba quebrado y completamente devastado. después de eso ya no pude recordar nada, me dirigí hacia la gran cascada sin nadie que me pudiera rescatarme, estaba inconsciente cuando caí por esa aterradora cascada.

Luego de eso recuerdo a ver despertado en mi cama, ¿Cómo?, ¿todo había sido un sueño?, esto es algo que me saco mucho de onda, pero como es típico de mí, no le di mucha importancia, como a todo lo extraordinario que me ha pasado en la vida, la verdad que nunca me ha gustado enfrentar mis problemas, siempre los ando evadiendo, vi el reloj despertador y una gran sorpresa que me dio, literalmente tuve que saltar de la cama porque se me hacía tarde para ir al bachillerato, ese lugar estaba a 2km de mi casa, por lo que de lunes a viernes tenía que tomar el camión de pasajeros para poder llegar a tiempo ya que no tenias automóvil propio en mi familia, en promedio tarda el camión 40 minutos en llegar a mi bachillerato, y faltaban exactamente 40 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, si que tenía un gran problema, el profesor que tengo a la primera hora siempre era puntual y es muy estricto con la asistencia, ¿Por qué siempre el primer profesor tiene que ser el más severo con la asistencia?, para mí que lo hacen a propósito, pero bueno, ya dejemos ese tema a un lado que me ando desviando mucho.

Me arregle y Salí corriendo hacia la avenida para tomar dicho camión de pasajeros, ya arriba de él, como siempre nunca había asientos vacios y solo se bajaban los que estaban parados, típico ¿no es así?, tengo 40 minutos antes de llegar a mi escuela, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, creo que debería poner a estudiar un rato, no, mejor me pongo a jugar pokémon en mi Nintendo DS, eso me tranquilizaría un poco de ese sueño tan realista que tuve, aun no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza del todo, luego de jugar un rato con mi Nintendo DS, había conseguido un Riolu hembra, genial, no suelo ponerle nombre mis pokémon, pero no sé porque, pero esta vez le puso a mi nuevo Riolu con el nombre de Rihanna, cuando hice eso repentinamente paso en mi cabeza todo lo que viví con esa Riolu en mi sueño, todos esos sentimientos encontrados pasaron delante de mis ojos, apague mi Nintendo DS y trate de borrar todos esos recuerdos tan profundos que tenían, pero por más que intente, no pudo hacerlo, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?.

Llego la hora de estudiar, ¿y que se supone que voy a hacer?, estaba físicamente en la clase, pero hasta allí, mi cabeza estaba en las nubes o en cualquier parte menos en las clases, si de por si me iba mal, ahora con este problema me haría peor, creo que necesito ir con un psicólogo porque verdaderamente me estoy volviendo un completo loco, llegue a mi casa luego de un día de prácticamente solo ir por la asistencia porque no hice nada a la hora de poner a la clase se trataba, mi mama, tan apurada como de costumbre, tenía que trabajar para poder mantenerme junto con mi hermana menor de 14 años, mi padre nos había abandonado unos años después de que había nacido, ella estaba muy ocupada con las tareas de la casa, todos los días era lo mismo, llegaba a la casa y mi mama se tenía que ir a trabajar, me dejaba la comida lista para comerse, pero lo que yo necesitaba era amor y cariño, no tenía amigos que digamos, mi hermana no le gusta interactuar conmigo, mi padre me haba abandona y mi madre nunca tenía tiempo para mi, por la mañana estaba en la escuela, por la tarde ella estaba trabajando y en la noche llegaba muy cansada como para estar conmigo, así que casi ni platicaba con mi mama, estaba solo, completamente solo, tan que ya hasta me había acostumbrado a la soledad, se me había dificultado bastante el poder expresarme con los demás abiertamente, mi corazón estaba vacío, no conocía el amor, para mí eso era un sentimiento muy extraño, tanto que no soportaba ver a los demás dándose muestras de amor y amistad, yo solo quería desaparecer y mi único escape de esta triste realidad era jugar todo el día los juegos de pokémon.

No tenia correo electrónico, ni ninguna red social, no mentía cuando dije que estaba completamente solo, ni siquiera me refugiaba en la internet, eso porque no me gustaba ser yo ni fingir alguien más, si que estaba raro eso, en fin, para no hacer el cuento más largo de lo que ya está, pues digamos que si bien puedo estar "mejor" que otras personas con peores problemas, pues con este problema que tenia sobre este sentimiento inexistente en m vida, ya hasta se me olvido la última vez que recibí una muestra de cariño, mi vida estaba vacía por dentro y mi ánimo lo confirmada, no soy bueno para estar en compañía, me gusta la soledad, la busco y no diré nada más.

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿TODO HA SIDO UN SUEÑO?, ¿POBRE VOLVER A VER A RIHANNA?, ¿ALGUNA VEZ CONOCERÉ EL VERDADERO AMOR?, SI EN EL TITULO DICE SOY UN LUCARIO, ¿ENTONCES PORQUE SOLO APARECEN RIOLUS?, LA HISTORIA DEBERIA LLAMARSE SOY UN RIOLU, XD._ _¿EL AUTOR ACTUALIZARA FRECUENTEMENTE ESTA HISTORIA?,AVERIGUENLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE SOY UN LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _ME ALEGRA QUE DEJEN REVIEWS, ESO ME ANIMA MUCHO A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, POR OTRO LADO, ME GUSTA DEJAR HUECOS ARGUMENTALES QUE POSTERIORMENTE LLENARE, TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA CAMBIAR DRASTICAMENTE LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO, ESTO POR QUE A CADA RATO SE ME OCURREN IDEAS QUE LE AGREGO A LA HISTORIA (AUNQUE YA TENGO LA TRAMA PRINCIPAL BIEN CONSTRUIDA) ADEMAS DE QUE VEO QUE A ALGUNOS NO LES GUSTA QUE LA HISTORIA SEA PREDECIBLE, EN FIN, ME GUSTA VEZ QUE LA HISTORIA HAYA SIDO BIEN RECIBIDA. TAMBIÉN ME GUSTARÍA AGREGAR QUE TENGO MUCHAS MAS IDEAS PARA POSIBLES HISTORIAS FUTURAS SOBRE LUCARIO :D_**

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUASTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIEN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _AGRADECIMIENTOS A LORD FIRE 123, SEBA 1005 Y MONPOKE POR DEJARME SUS COMENTAROS, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO, ME ANIMAN MUCHO A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, QUE TAL VEZ DURE MUCHO._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _MUCHA VIOLENCIA, BUENO ESO CREO, XD._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO.**_

* * *

Había pasado un par de semanas, mi vida era gris y aburrida como cualquier otra, tal vez estoy mal interpretando lo que estoy considerando que es una pesadilla, ahora comprendo que la pesadilla no son las geniales pero a la vez peligrosas aventuras que tendría siendo un Riolu, sino esta aburrida vida que tengo ahora, eso sí que es horrible, ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?, pasaron los días y nada, creo que ese sueño que tuve siendo un pokémon no volverá a ocurrir, lástima que esta forma de escapar de mi realidad sea tan difícil de conseguir, pero aunque pareciera imposible, un día finalmente logre despertarme siendo un Riolu, aunque con una novedad, no recordé lo que hice siendo humano la última vez que me había quedado inconsciente.

Desperté muy confundido en la orilla del rió, me sorprendía ser con vida después de a ver caído por esa gran cascada, estaba muy débil como para poder levantarme, así que lentamente comencé a arrastrarme por todo el campo hasta llegar a una parte boscosa. Después de unos días descansando y tratando de recuperarme, finalmente logre recuperarme completamente, enseguida comencé a utilizar mi aura para poder localizar a Rihanna, pero por más que busque no pude encontrarla, lo que significaba que se encontraba a una distancia muy lejos desde mi posición actual, así que comencé a moverse, en mi viaje comencé a entrenar mis movimientos y mejorar mi control sobre el aura, a pesar de que ya me encontraba a kilómetros del rio en donde había rescatado a Rihanna, no podía encontrarla por más que buscaba, de repente un día cualquiera me sorprendí porque había logrado localizar a mi amiga, se encontraba a kilómetros pero ya sabía en donde se encontraba, así que me fui corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde creía que ella se encontraba.

Finalmente llegue a una pequeña granja alejada de la civilización, entonces comencé a escuchar unos fuertes y desgarradores gritos de Rihanna tal parecía que la estaban torturando, comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia la entrada del granero, allí pude observar al niño del otro día, el que me había quitado a mi mejor amiga, sentía una terrible rabia con solo observarlo, estaba torturando a Rihanna como si fuera cualquier cosa, ¿pero qué clase de entrenador era este niño?, sin duda no tendría compasión de mi. A cada momento le ordenaba a su Espeon que atacara con ataque rápido a su pequeña e inofensiva Riolu, parecía que el infame le gustaba torturar a sus pokémon, podía sentir el terrible miedo que Rihanna le tenía a su entrenador, estaba completamente paralizada del miedo.

- _¿Por qué te escapaste?, acaso no te gusta estar conmigo, como sea, por intentar escaparte de mí, ahora voy a incrementar tus castigos al doble, ¿Qué te parece eso Espeon?, ¿estás de acuerdo?-_

Se podía ver que Espeon en verdad estaba disfrutando el torturar a Rihanna.

 _-Excelente, entonces está decidido, todos los días recibirás ataques Rápidos de Espeon hasta que quedes debilitada-_

Entonces el infame comenzó a reírse de una forma muy aterradora a mi parecer, en eso llego un pequeño Torchic que también era pokémon del infame, me sorprendió que ese Torchic sintiera mucho afecto por su entrenador, ¿Qué acaso no le tenía miedo?, el pequeño Torchic comenzó a acariciar con su cabeza la pierna del niño que era su entrenador.

 _-¿otra vez tu Torchic?, a como molestas-_

Al parecer al infame se le había olvidado darle de comer a su Torchic, sí que era un terrible entrenador pokémon, fue entonces que decidí entrar en escena y con un palmeo fui directo a atacar al infame, lo cual el niño no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo, estaba sorprendido de verme con vida.

 _-¿pero qué?, ¿pues cuántas vidas tiene un Riolu?, no importa, vamos Espeon psicorrayo, no permitamos que este molesto Riolu siga con vida-_

Repentinamente recibí un psicorrayo proveniente del Espeon, el cual me dejo muy débil, pero aun me mantenía en pie, sin pensarlo dos veces use un contraataqué y un solo golpe debilite a ese Espeon de una vez por todas, dejando muy sorprendido al infame, que después de unos segundos pudo reaccionar y regresar a su Espeon a su pokebola.

 _-¡Espeon!, no lo puedo creer… ¡regresa!, vamos Torchic, ¡bala semillas!-_

Repentinamente el Torchic se le queda viendo a su entrenador con cara de pues… ¿Qué onda?, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, hasta yo me quede impactado por lo inexperto que era este infante, ¿Cómo se le ocurre?, no lo entiendo.

 _-espérense, Torchic no sabe bala semilla, ¡así era lanzallamas!-_

Enseguida Torchic comenzó a arrojarme todos los lanzallamas que podía en el menor tiempo posible mientras que yo solo podía esquivarlos a toda costa, sorpresivamente para mi uno de los lanzallamas de torchic dio justo en el blanco, yo no desaproveche la oportunidad y utilice un copión, al instante lance un fuerte lanzallamas hacia la cara del infame, el niño se quedo impactado al ver que yo lo estaba atacando con un lanzallamas, después de ese ataque, todo su rostro se encontraba quemado y su cabello estaba comenzado a quemarse, enseguida intento regresar a sus dos pokemon que eran Rihanna y su torchic desvuelta a sus pokebolas, pero después de hacerle un palmeo a su mano, tuvo que soltar hacia el suelo esas dos pokebolas, en eso pudo verme a los ojos que estaban llenos de ira y si eso no fue más que suficiente, use mi aura para que pudiera comprender el tremendo rencor que le tenía y que no dudaba en quitarle la vida si me daba la oportunidad, creo que después de arruinarle así el día a ese niño quedo bien traumatizado porque inmediatamente comenzó a correr al mismo tiempo que lloraba y le llamaba a su mama como el niño que era, en fin, yo no sentía pena por él, se lo tenía bien merecido como vi que maltrataba a sus pokémon, como sea, sin pensarlo dos veces use palmeo para destruir las dos pokebolas que tenía en mis patas, ocasionando que el infame dejara de ser entrenador de Rihanna pero también ese Torchi, en ese momento no me imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasarme en el futuro por lo que había hecho en ese momento.

Entonces comencé a cargar a Rihanna que se encontraba muy débil en esos momentos, cuando me vio que la estaba cargando lejos del hogar del infante que era su entrenador, me dio una gran sonrisa que demostraba que estaba contentar por a verla sacado de ese horrible lugar. Repentinamente ese Torchic que solía ser pokémon del infame, comenzó a verme alejándome cada vez más de él, con unos ojos que demostraban una terrible ira hacia mí.

No le había gustado para nada el hecho de que yo había destruido su pokebola, ya que desde un principio al infame no le gusto el tenerlo en su equipo y ahora que ya no era más su pokémon, no creo que quisiera volver a capturar al Torchic que consideraba bastante molesto, inútil y despreciable, ahora ese Torchi se encontraba solo y con una terrible sed de venganza, jamás me imagine en ese momento que esa no sería la última vez que vería a ese torchic, sino que apenas sería la primera vez en que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, sin saberlo me había creado mi propio archi-enemigo.

Después de días cuidando a Rihanna, finalmente se había recuperado por completo, ahora podíamos regresar a nuestros infantiles juegos, así pasaron los días de juegos y diversión entre nosotros dos, el bosque en el que nos encontrábamos no era muy transitado por entrenadores, por lo que estábamos relativamente a salvo de ser capturados por uno de ellos, pero ahora lo que nos atacaría no sería un humano sino un pokémon, ese Torchic que solía ser del infame, y ya que este personaje parece que será muy recurrente, le he dado la molestia de ponerle un nombre, lo llamare Rogelio, nos había encontrado y no dudaría en atacarnos , lanzo un lanzallamas sin que ninguno de los nos lo esperáramos detrás de nosotros, no lo podía creer, ¿Qué siempre los problemas nos tienen que estar buscando?, pues ni modo, un error es un error y lo tengo que corregir, entonces Rogelio y yo comenzamos a luchar por todo el bosque, Rogelio sin quererlo comenzó a quemar una gran parte del bosque, yo no podía permitir como mi contrincante quemaba lo que había consideraba mi hogar, entonces yo sigilosamente comencé a acercarme a su espalda mientras que este lanzaba lanzallamas hacia cualquier lado, entonces utilice palmeo en la espalda de aquel Torchi, Rogelio no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, el cielo en ese momento comenzó a nublarse, eso significaría que comenzaría a llevar en cualquier momento y era bueno porque apagaría el fuego que estaba consumiendo una gran parte del bosque, enseguida Rogelio que había dejado de lanzar su ataque favorito, comenzó a atacarme con picotazo tantas veces como podía en todo mi cuerpo, a ver si te gusta un poco de tu propia medicina, entonces utilice copión para también picotear hasta el cansancio al ese Torchic que no dudaba en atacarme con todas sus fuerzas, en eso Rogelio me da con su lanzallamas, yo creo que era una pelea muy pareja, ninguno de los dos quería retroceder, repentinamente Rihanna sorprender a Rogelio con un mordisco, después de eso Rogelio se da cuenta que tendría que luchar contra los dos, finalmente el Torchic comprendió que se encontraba en desventaja y decidió alejarse de nosotros por el momento.

Comenzó a llover, ocasionando que el agua que caía de los nubes apagara el fuego que estaba consumiendo el gran bosque, el bosque se encontraba muy destruido como para poder vivir en él, fue entonces que RIhanna y yo decidimos buscar un nuevo hogar para vivir, aunque eso significaría acercarnos hacia la civilización, no me gustaba la idea porque ahora tendríamos que evitar a los entrenadores que aparecerán con más frecuencia mientras mas nos acerquemos hacia las ciudades, pero en fin, el bosque estaba destruido y tardaría mucho en volver a recuperarse, muy decepcionados los dos comenzamos a buscar un nuevo hogar mas cercas de la civilización, espero no tener mas problemas por el momento.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿NUEVO ENEMIGO?, ¿NUEVAS AVENTURAS?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDERÁ AHORA?, DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _BUENO, NO SE SI SUBIRLE AL ROMANCE O DRAMA, YA QUE CASI NO ACOSTUMBRO A CREAR HISTORIA CON DICHA CATEGORÍA, YA QUE YO SOY MAS DE ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS DE ACCIÓN, SUSPENSO, MISTERIO Y GORE, EN MENOR MEDIDA CIENCIA FICCIÓN Y TERROR, PERO BUENO, CON ALGO SE EMPIEZA, TAMBIÉN ESTOY CONSIDERANDO SI PONERLE LEMON O NO, PERO SOLO LO ESTOY PENSANDO, EN FIN, NECESITO MAS PUNTOS DE VISTA PARA PODER DECIDIR CIERTAS COSAS, (SOY UN POCO INDECISO AL PARECER...)_**

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _AGRADECIMIENTOS A LORD FIRE 123, SEBA 1005 Y MONPOKE POR DEJARME SUS COMENTAROS, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO, ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR Y VER LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA DESDE EL ESPECTADOR, ADEMAS ANIMAN MUCHO A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, QUE TAL VEZ DURE MUCHO._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _AQUÍ HAY UN AUMENTO DE LA INTRIGA, XD._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO.**_

* * *

Rihanna y yo habíamos decidido abandonar el gran bosque que ahora se encontraba destruido por el fuego, pero teníamos una duda ¿hacia dónde iríamos? y después ¿Qué haríamos? , no sabíamos que hacer en esos momentos, solo caminamos rio arriba varios kilómetros sin un rumbo fijo ni destino predeterminado, por cada metros que caminábamos a un lado del rio la tierra se elevaba unos cuantos centímetros hasta que finalmente vimos que el rio se encontraba a metros de distancia, aunque ahora el rio se había vuelto muy angosto, todavía significaba un gran reto cruzarlo… tendríamos que dar un fuerte salto para llegar al otro lado y de no lograrlo esa caída hacia el rio parecería muy dolorosa, no queríamos arriesgarnos así que caminamos mas rio arriba para ver si la situación mejoraba un poco, al parecer tuvimos suerte porque había un puente muy necesario para cruzar este salvaje rio, pero tenía un severo problema ese puente colgante.

No había sido utilizado por mucho tiempo y mucho menos había tenido mantenimiento que ya hasta tenía tablones de maderas caídos, para colmo los pocos que aun tenia estaban muy desgastados y comenzaban a podrirse, aun asi yo estaba decidido a cruzarlo porque era la única forma de cruzar este rio, de este lado del rio no parecía que hubiera muchas posibilidades de vivir como en el otro lado porque allí se podía ver que tenia mas comida que en este lugar. Cuando volteé para ver a Rihanna ella estaba muy preocupada por la idea de cruzar ese puente colgante, sabía que mi mejor amiga era un poco tímida pero esto era demasiado, hasta me sorprendió que le tuviera tanto miedo a algo que parecía inofensivo, De repente voy viendo que un staraptor se para en uno de los tablones del puente, bien creo que eso confirma que el puente verdaderamente era muy seguro como para cruzarlo, eso pensaba hasta que voy viendo que el tablón en donde ese Staraptor se había detenido a descansar bruscamente se rompe sin mucho esfuerzo. ¿en que esto pensando? Ese puente colgante es peligroso.

A pesar de saber las consecuencias de no lograr pasar ese puente, yo como era muy testarudo y muy aventado además de que no me importaba sufrir las consecuenticas de mis acto aun por mas estúpidos que sean, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Rihanna porque tuve que estarla jalando de la pierna para que se acercara a ese arriesgado y peligroso puente colgante que le daba tanto miedo cruzar, ¿pero porque le daba tanto miedo cruzar el puente? Entonces use mi aura para ver los recuerdo de Rihanna, voy viendo que ella ya había intentado cruzar ese puente sin darse cuenta mientras escapa del infame y de ese malvado Espeon que lo perseguía, esa fue la razón por la que casi se ahogaba en el rio… un momento, Rihanna no sabe nada, hasta ese momento no sabía que mi mejor amiga no sabía nadar, es mas a partir de esa vez comenzó a tener un profundo miedo hacia el agua. Está bien en ese momento le comunique a Rihanna que no estaba pensando bien las cosas y que estaba bien que le tuviera miedo al agua y a ese puente colgante que le podía dar miedo a cualquiera, luego de eso Rihanna me dio una gran sonrisa y dejo de oponer resistencia, ¿se acuerdan de lo que era muy aventado y todo eso?, si me perturbaba un poco engañar a Rihanna de esa forma pero era la únicamente de que ambos cruzáramos ese puente.

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces como de costumbre conmigo arrojo a Rihanna sobre ese puente colgante que le daba mucho miedo y yo también comencé a cruzar, comencé a jalar del brazo a mi mejor amiga porque se encontraba completamente paralizada del miedo, por suerte el puente colgante no se rompió y ya casi nos encontrábamos al otro lado de dicho puente, pero justo llegando al otro lado a los dos nos sorprendió una poderosa llama que quemo el último tramo del puente que nos faltaba por cruzar. Así que nos sujetábamos de lo que pudimos y chocamos contra la enorme pared de tierra, ahora que nos encontrábamos mas cercas del rio pudimos ver que había mucho más rocas puntiagudas de las que se podía apreciar desde arriba y además tenía rápidos muy peligrosos, si que nos encontrábamos en una situación muy precaria, volteando hacia arriba pude apreciar la presencia de Rogelio, tenía su carita bonita, inocente, encantadora y adorablemente nos quería asesinar, de verdad que este Torchic quería hacernos la vida imposible. Entonces Rogelio uso picotazo sobre lo que aun seguía sosteniendo el puente colgante, después de eso caímos hacia nuestra suerte en plenos rápidos.

Sobrevivimos, pero el rio nos había regresado hacia nuestro punto de partida. Después de caminar por varios kilómetros el rio nos había arrebatado todo ese esfuerzo, pero por lo menos aviamos aprovechado para cruzar de una vez por todas ese salvaje e indomable rio. Ya no encontrábamos al otro lado y espero no tener que volver a ver a Rogelio otra vez por el momento, estábamos muy cansados como para seguir caminando así que nos subimos a un árbol para descansar un rato en paz mientras en el horizonte se ocultaba el sol para dar comienzo a la noche.

Desperté en mi cama, ya me encontraba en mi desordenado cuarto, me vestí y Salí directo a la calle para tomar el autobús que me llevaría a mi escuela. Ya dentro del transporte público saque un cuaderno junto con un bolígrafo para anotar ese extraño sueño en el que soñaba que era un Riolu, pues bien otro día… otro día de ir a la aburrida escuela, después de 7 cansadas horas de estar en la escuela, finalmente pude salir de ese horrible lugar. Ahora ya solo faltaba que llegara la hora de dormir para volver a ser un Riolu, aunque bueno no todos los días soñaba que era un pokemon, mientras estaba esperando el autobús para ir directo a mi casa pude notar a un pequeño niño que estaba vestido muy llamativamente de un Pichu, no sé porque pero ese niño me llamaba mucho la atención, cuando comenzó a marcharse yo no dude en seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta, sorpresivamente llegué hasta un callejón sin salida pero también sin ese niño haciendo ese cosplay de Pichu, en ese momento me habían quedado muy sorprendido ¿acaso ese misterioso niño había desaparecido? Fue en ese momento en que se me apareció por la espalda el extraño niño que hacia un buen cosplay de Pichu.

 _-¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?-_

 _-¿Cómo es que desapareciste?, yo te vi entrar primero a este lugar-_

 _-Yo pregunte primero Riolu, no me parece bien que sigas a las personas, preocúpate por tus problemas-_

 _-¿pero qué?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-_

 _-¿lo de que sueñas siendo un Riolu?, yo también sueño siendo un pokémon-_

 _-¿Qué?, pensaba que era el único-_

 _-Pues ya no te sientas especial por eso, no eres el único-_

 _-no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿tú lo sabes?-_

 _-yo sé casi lo mismo que tu, pero por ser nuestro primer encuentro, te daré un pequeño regalo, pero no te sientas especial por eso-_

En ese momento veo que el misterioso niño desapareció dejando en el suelo un par de ropa que hacía alusión a un cosplay de Riolu, ¿pero qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí? Con más preguntas que respuestas me fui del lugar, llegué a mi casa y luego de un par de hora llego la noche, ¿Por qué ese niño me había este cosplay de Riolu? En fin, no lo pensé mucho y por más extraño que pareciese me vestí para verme como un Riolu, entonces me fui directo a la cama para dormir y ver qué pasaba, enseguida note algo muy extraño.

En cuanto cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir descubrí que ya había despertado en el mundo pokémon, aunque algo que me llamo mucho la atención era que ya recordaba todo lo que había hecho siendo un humano en la vida real. Eso sí que fue muy extraño, creo que todo esto ha sido perfectamente lo más extraño que me haya pasado en la vida, total de nuevo era un Riolu y estaba listo para vivir nuevas y emocionantes aventuras en el mundo pokémon. Pues bueno, comencé a notar que me dolía un poco la cabeza, enseguida me doy cuenta que me había caído del árbol, debo decir que desde pequeño me había caído de la cama pero esto era ridículo, repentinamente se me apareció un Pichu era muy sonriente y juguetón aunque si me saco de onda que comenzará a darme unos pequeños toques eléctricos con su pequeña patita con solo tocar una parte de mi cuerpo, aunque no me dolía mucho si me sacaba mucho de quicio y me hizo enojar bastante, entonces comencé a perseguir a ese molesto Pichu mientas que este comenzaba a escapar de mi con su característica sonrisa burlona e inocente, después de varios minutos persiguiendo a ese Pichu al final se me escapo al perderlo de vista por unos segundos, en eso uso mi aura para localizar a ese Pichu que al parecer no se encontraba muy lejos de mí aunque si me sorprendía que estuviera a una distancia considerable ¿acaso ese Pichu era demasiado rápido?. Como sea mejor decidí volver con Rihanna, me subí al árbol hasta la rama en donde nos habíamos dormido la noche anterior y me quede un rato a su lado mientras ella aun seguía dormida muy tiernamente, en esos momento no sabía qué hacer, muchas dudas rondando por mi cabeza sin intensiones de irse ¿Por qué me estaba pasando eso? Comencé a cuestionarme un montón de cosas que había pasado por alto en un principio ¿Cómo es posible que todo esto se sintiera tan real? No podía creer que era un pokémon en mis sueños, un lindo Riolu conviviendo con otro Riolu del genero opuesto, lo que más me llamo la atención entre toda esa crisis existencial era que había llegado una conclusión definitivamente, me gustaba más ser un Riolu o que un humano.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿QUIÉN SERA ESE MISTERIOSO NIÑO?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASARA AHORA?, SÉPANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _BUENO, INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA CADA SEMANA, SINO SERA ANTES O DESPUÉS, Y PUES BUENO, EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL PUEDE COMUNICARSE SIENDO UN RIOLU USANDO SU AURA, NO HABLA EXACTAMENTE, LO QUE HACE ES TRANSMITIR SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y RECIBIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS PARA PODER EXPRESARSE, ESTO LO HACE YA QUE NO ENTIENDE EL LENGUAJE POKEMON, MAS ADELANTE SE EXPLICARAN MAS COSAS, POR ULTIMO ESTOY EN QUE SI DEBERÍA CAMBIARLE EL GENERO A ESTA HISTORIA O DEJARLO TAL COMO ESTA E INCLUIRLE OTRO MAS, POR EL MOMENTO ESTOY PENSANDO EN AVENTURA/MISTERIO._**

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _A PARTIR DE AHORA EL PROTAGONISTA PUEDE HABLAR CON LOS POKÉMOn._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _ESTE ES EL FINAL..._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, XD.**_

* * *

Después de pasar toda la mañana junto a Rihanna hasta que despertará ambos bajamos del árbol para buscar algo de comer, luego de buscar alimento y saciar nuestro apetito vi mi rostro de Riolu reflejado en el rio, lo contemple por unos segundos hasta que se cruzo por mi cabeza un pensamiento ¿Por qué siendo un pokémon no puedo entenderlos verbalmente? Creo que es momento de aprender a hablar y gracias al poder del aura sé que puedo lograrlo en poco tiempo, ya que la fuerza es intensa en mi familia… mi padre la tiene, yo la tengo, mi hermana la tiene y tu también tienes ese poder… y creo que ya me equivoque de serie, en fin, ¿en que estaba? Así en entender completamente el idioma pokémon, pues bien aquí voy por un futuro que se ve prometedor.

Entonces con la ayuda del aura le dice entender a Rihanna que haría un experimento con ella, quería probar si podía con el poder mi aura lograr la telepatía, así que estuvimos todo el día viendo si mi hipótesis estaba en lo correcto, lo que estaba haciendo era pensar en una palabra especifica y a través del aura proyectarla en su mente, ya en ese momento tenía mi aura muy desarrollada para poder entender por completo a los pokémon hasta el punto en que literalmente podía hablar con ellos, el único problema era que puedes yo no pida hablar ni entender el lenguaje pokémon como tal, tenía la idea que con la ayuda de la telepatía podía ser como un pequeño truco para no tener que aprender dicho lenguaje. Pasaron las horas y Rihanna todavía no lograba descifrar las dos palabras que quería que me dijera. Ya hasta a punto de rendirme porque se había llego el atardecer y pronto llegaría la noche, pero en el penúltimo intento que estaba dispuesto a realizar finalmente ocurrió algo que me dejo sorprendido.

 _-Lo lograste-_

Finalmente pude entender a la perfección el lenguaje pokémon como si estuviera hablando con otro humano además de haber adquirido la telepatía. A partir de ese momento ya podía comunicarme perfectamente con cualquier pokémon con la ayuda de mi telepatía, aun no lo podía creer, jamás me imagine que el poder del aura fuera tan poderoso ¿Qué más podría hacer con este poder? No podía esperar para desarrollar aun más mi poder. En ese momento Rihanna me dio un fuerte abrazo, si que era muy afectiva conmigo.

 _-Finalmente puedo hablar contigo-_

 _-sí, me da tanta alegría poder entenderte a la perfección-_

Luego de eso nos fuimos a descansar un trato para después en la mañana irnos muy temprano en la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar en donde poder establecernos por un buen rato. Después de caminar hasta el cansancio al lado de un camino de tierra que muchos humanos usaban para trasladar enormes cargamentos de comidas nos dio mucha hambre por no a ver comido por horas, no habíamos traído nada de comida y no había ninguna fuente de comida a kilómetros a la redonda. Nos tuvimos que aguantar el hambre por dos horas y aun estábamos lejos de llegar a alguna fuente posible de alimento. Hasta que repentinamente paso un gran cargamento de comida que estaba pasando por ese camino, fue entonces cuando Rihanna y yo decidimos que no nos íbamos a aguantar más el hambre, tendríamos que asaltar y robar la comunidad de ese camión.

Cuando el gigantesco camión pasó por donde nos encontrábamos tuvimos que dar un fuerte salto en ese preciso momento para poder subirnos al camión, una vez arriba use palmeo para abrir un agujero por el cual entrar al interior del contenedor que trasportaba el camión. Dentro de dicho lugar no se podía ver mucho más que gracias a la poca luz que dejaba pasar el agujero que había hecho para entrar, use mi aura para poder localizar unas deliciosas bayas que me gustaban mucho pero también pude sentir la presencia de un pokémon, al parecer nos encontrábamos en problemas. Repentinamente descubrió de que se trataba, al parecer se trataba de un Absol hembra que acababa de usar Danza espada, esto no terminaría bien.

 _-Rihanna cuidado-_

Ese Absol no dudo en atacar a Rihanna con un Psicocorte mientras su víctima no se daba cuenta de lo que le iba a ocurrir, al instante mi mejor amiga quedo debilitada de un solo movimiento. En ese momento quede muy impactado, todo fue tan rápido y fue tan repentino que cuando me di cuenta le había hecho un palmeo a ese Absol sin siquiera a verlo pensado.

 _-¿Así que se trataba de dos molestos Riolu? Ese ataque me ha dolido-_

 _-No permitiré que sigas interfiriendo-_

- _¿sabes que tengo que defender está comunidad? Si te la llevas los humanos no me darán comida y seré yo la que tenga que pasar hambre-_

 _-No me importa, te voy a hacer pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi amiga-_

 _-claro, pero déjame atacarte primero-_

Enseguida ese Absol me golpeo con un Ataque rápido, pero sorprendentemente ese ataque me había dolido bastante.

 _-¿pues cuando danza espadas habías hecho?-_

 _-siempre se debe de estar preparada para todo, no son los primeros que intentan robarse esta comida-_

 _-pues bien, entonces deja devolverte el favor-_

Entonces ataco a ese Absol con un Contraataqué que la deja debilitada al instante, después de eso tomo toda una caja llena de bayas y las arrojo del camión, entonces tomo a Rihanna entre mis brazos y me arrojo del camión. Luego de unos minutos mi mejor amiga finalmente comenzó a despertar, pero como se encontraba muy lastimaba, solo pudo abrir los ojos y hablar entre cortado por el intenso dolor que estaba soportando.

 _-Norberto, me duele mucho, gracias por volver a salvarme-_

 _-De nada, y no te preocupes Rihanna, solo come un poco de estas bayas zibra, veras que te recuperaras y te sentirás mejor-_

Luego de comernos la mayoría de las bayas, seguimos nuestro camino, pero como RIhanna aun se encontraba muy cansada como para seguir caminando, tuve que llevarla cargando en mi espalda para poder seguir moviéndonos. Más tarde pudimos llegar a un pequeño bosque, decidimos quedarnos un rato en dicho lugar para recuperar las fuerzas y descansar por unas buenas horas. Rihanna se había quedado entre los arbustos descansando mientras que yo me metí a descansar un rato en un pequeño lago que había cercas del bosque, me encontraba descansando pacíficamente cercas de la orilla con medio cuerpo sumergido bajo el agua cuando repentinamente se me apareció un Pichu saltando hacia el lago, esa acción de su parte hizo que se elevara el agua y me cayera parte de ella en el rosto que ya lo tenía medio dormido. Pero si se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del mismo Pichu de la otra vez, a como me hacia enojar.

 _-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?-_

 _-¿A mí? Nada-_

Ese Pichu uso un rayo contra el agua del lago y al final termine electrocutado.

 _-Eso dolió ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? vete a molestar a alguien más-_

 _-No quiero, además me impresiona que tengas telepatía, eso le vendría bien a nuestro equipo, ¿Qué te parece la idea?-_

 _-¿Equipo?, ¿pero de qué rayos estás hablando?-_

 _-¿Quieres que te vuelva a electrocutar?_

 _-No, no, para nada-_

 _-Bien, espero que en el otro mundo nos seas de utiliza-_

 _-¿Qué?, ¿Cuál otro mundo?, ¿te refieres al humano?-_

 _-Si pendejo, ni modo que el de digimon-_

 _-Oye, aquí y en Japón se me respeta-_

Entonces ese molesto Pichu me volvió a electrocutar-

 _-Cállese Riolu apestoso, que no he venido a hablar por nomas, tengo una propuesta que proponerte, vaya la redundancia-_

 _-¿Propuesta de qué?, ¿de trabajo?-_

 _-Ni modo que de matrimonio, enserio ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-_

 _-Te han dicho que eres muy molesto-_

 _-Todo el tiempo, siempre me lo recuerdan mis queridas victimas-_

- _Esto ya se puso raro, ¿siempre es así en todas tus entrevistas de trabajo?_ –

 _-Soy muy pequeño, solo he intentado contratar a una sola persona y es a ti, así que ¿aceptas Norberto?-_

 _-Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-_

 _-Te hemos estado espiando, no creas que le regalamos esta grandiosa aventura a cualquiera, bueno si se la regalamos a cualquiera porque aceptémoslo, eres un verdadero don nadie que nadie te quiere y todo eso, es por eso que pues nos arriesgamos contigo porque queremos mano de obra barata y con una edad optima para nuestra fines egoístas, olvida lo último, eso no sonó muy bien que digamos-_

 _-Bueno ya estuvo bueno, ya me canse de que a cada rato me estés molestando, ya vete a molestar al magikarp que está al otro lado del lago-_

 _Como quieras, pero solo recuerda esto, no digas que no te lo advertí, pronto tu rutinaria vida en el mundo humano será tremendamente interrumpida, solo recuerda estas palabras cuando llegue el momento-_

 _-sí, lo que tu digas pequeño-_

Luego de esa molesta conversación con el molesto Pichu me puse muy cómodo en el lago que fue hasta pasado un tiempo que me doy cuenta que un arcanine me estaba observando al otro lado del lago.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿ESTE ES EL FIN?, ¿ESTA FUE UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO?, ¿QUIEN ES ESE MOLESTO PICHU?, ¿QUE HACIA ESE ARCANINE ALLÍ?, ¿NORBERTO Y RIHANNA SERÁN MAS QUE AMIGOS?, DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN LUCARIO, XD._**

 **NOTA SALVADORA: _ESTE FUE EL FINAL... DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN :D, SI, ESTOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS HAN SIDO LA PURA INTRODUCCIÓN, ASÍ DE INCREÍBLE SOY, XD. EN FIN, NO ME ASESINEN FUE IDEA DEL PROTAGONISTA D: (NORBERTO: OIGAN AUTOR, A MI NI ME META EN SUS ASUNTOS Y YA DE PASO QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS FRENTE A FRENTE, AQUÍ ENTRE NOS ¿PODRÍAS AGREGARLE LEMON A LA HISTORIA? :D) HAY NORBERTO YA VAS A EMPEZAR CON ESO D:_**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _A PARTIR DE AHORA PIENSO HACER UN GRAN CAMBIO A LA HISTORIA, COMO POR EJEMPLO CAMBIAR LA ESCRITURA DE PRIMERA PERSONA A TERCERA PERSONA, ADEMAS DE CAMBIAR DE PUNTOS DE VISTA, YA QUE PUES HASTA EL MOMENTO SOLO LO HEMOS VISTO COMO LO HA ESTADO VIVIENDO EL PROTAGONISTA._** _ **(MONPOKE) PERO SI CONTESTO A LOS COMENTARIOS ._., DESDE AQUÍ LOS VOY A RESPONDER A TODAS SUS DUDAS (HASTA LES PUEDO SPOILEAR LA HISTORIA COMPLETA, XD) ES MAS, TE VOY A RESPONDE A TODAS TUS PREGUNTAS REFERENTES A ESTA HISTORIA :D (LORD FIRE 123) YA EL PROTAGONISTA PODRÁ HABLAR CON LOS POKÉMON COMO DEBE DE SER, ASÍ QUEDA MEJOR LA HISTORIA (CARITA FELIZ)(N1GOD) PODRÍAS PASARME EL LINK DE ESA HISTORIA, ME HA LLAMADO MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN :D.**_

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	6. Atrapados en la gran mansión parte A

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _A PARTIR DE AHORA EL PROTAGONISTA PUEDE HABLAR CON LOS POKÉMON._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _A PARTIR DE AHORA ESTE SERÁ LA NUEVA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS HASTA QUE SE TERMINE LA HISTORIA._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En medio del bosque _(Hace unos días)_**

 _Rogelio se encontraba triste con la vista viendo hacia el suelo mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, recordando una y otra vez esos momentos felices que pasó con su entrenador aunque este tenía una versión diferente._

-¡No!- _**Grito el Torchic mientras soltaba una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo.**_

 _Recordar a cada momento de esa etapa de su vida le destrozaba el alma, el ya no tener a tu mejor amigo, enseguida el estomago de Rogelio literalmente rugió por no haber recibido comida en días, el Torchic había perdido el sentido de seguir con vida y lo único que quería en esos instante era que se lo tragara la tierra. Rogelio estaba comenzando a caer en la locura, en ese pozo sin fondo donde la única salida que podía ver para liberarse de su sufrimiento era el dejar este mundo para siempre, el Torchic comenzó a llorar salían lagrimas a montón desde sus dos adorables ojos, cuando inesperadamente a un par de metros desde allí se encontraban Norberto y Rihanna comiendo juntos felices de la vida. Rogelio sin que ninguno de los dos Riolu se dieran cuenta fue a espiarlo detrás de un gran árbol, el torchic vio otra salida a su fuerte depresión cuando vio a los esos dos Riolu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y riéndose de la vida, Rogelio en esos momento convirtió toda la triste y dolor que tenía en odio. Norberto gracias a su control sobre el aura se da cuenta que alguien los estaba observando detrás del árbol donde se encontraban comiendo._

-¿Quién está allí?- _**Dijo Norberto al notar la presencia de alguien.**_

-¡Púdrete!- _**Grito una voz misteriosa que Norberto no supo de quien se trataba en esos momentos.**_

 _Enseguida un poderoso Lanzallamas tomo por sorpresa a Norberto pero fue salvado por Rihanna quien uso Defensa férrea para soportar ese increíble lanzallamas, entonces Norberto finalmente identifico de quien se trataba esa aura, se trataba del mismo Torchic de siempre._

-Rogelio, ¡sal de una buena vez!- _**Grito Norberto.**_

 _El torchic se deja ver debido a que Norberto ya sabía que se trataba de él._

-¿Rogelio?, ¿así es como me llamas?- _**Comento el Torchic.**_

-Basta Rogelio, ¿Por qué siempre nos estas atracando?- _**Dijo Norberto.**_

-¿Por qué?, ¿en verdad quieres saber?, recuerdas al entrenador que atacaste por tus deseos egoístas, cómo pudiste… ¡cómo te atreviste a separarme de mi mejor amigo!, desde que lo atacaste ese niño no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, ¡lo traumaste de por vida!, te odio por destruir mi felicidad, ¡muérete!-

 _De repente Rogelio uso un poderoso Lanzallamas con todas sus fuerzas contra Rogelio, después Norberto uso Palmeo para contraatacar a su adversario._

-¿Solo por eso nos atacas hasta el cansancio?, tu deberías tranquilizarte de una buena vez, ese niño se busco lo que le paso- _**Respondió Norberto.**_

-¡No!, el que está mal es otro, por cierto me gusta Rogelio, si se escucha muy chévere, en fin, déjate querer por una vez y acepta tu justo castigo- _**Comento Rogelio mientras ejecutaba Picotazo sobre Norberto.**_

-Tú lo que quieres es venganza acéptalo de una buena vez- _**Argumento Norberto mientras le hacia un Copión a Rogelio.**_

 _El cielo comenzaba a nublarse para después ponerse muy oscuro advirtiendo que iba a comenzar llover en cualquier momento con sus característicos truenos. Rogelio cegado por su sed de venganza lanzo muchas veces su ataque favorito sobre Norberto, lo único que tenía en su pequeña mente era ver arder a su adversario hasta la muerte, Norberto en un par de ocasiones también uso Copión lanzándoles un par de Lanzallamas hacia Rogelio, estos ataques simultáneos de fuego comenzaron a hacer estragos en casi todo el bosque, todo alrededor de esa pelea entre el Torchic y Riolu había sido encendido en llamas para después ser consumido por el fuego, rápidamente Norberto utiliza palmeo para atacar a Rogelio, pero este logro quitarse a tiempo y el ataque termina aplicándose al tronco de un gran árbol, enseguida comenzó a caerse el gigantesco tronco del árbol sobre el bosque que estaba siendo destruido por el fuego, la pelea estaba siendo muy parejo y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Cuando sorpresivamente para el Torchic, Rihanna le había aplicado un fuerte mordisco haciendo que retrocediera._

-Norberto ¿te encuentras bien?- _**Comento Rihanna.**_

-Gracias Rihanna estoy bien- _**Respondió Norberto.**_

-¿Norberto? Conque así te llamas, interesante, ¿dos contra uno?, no es justo, me retiro pero esto no ha terminado Norberto, recuerda esto Riolu que yo volveré para completar mi venganza- _**El torchic se retira.**_

 **A un lado del puente**

 _Torchic ve a los dos Riolu que odiaba tanto cruzando ese peligroso puente, no aprovecha la oportunidad y utiliza el Lanzallamas para tumbar el puente colgante, Después Rogelio se asomó por el precipicio para ver por última vez los ojos de su víctima creyendo que finalmente había completado su venganza sobre deshacerse de Norberto._

-¡Ni sé que ocurra hijo de tu madre!- _**Dijo Norberto con ira.**_

-tú ya sabes mi respuesta- _**El torchic comenzó a reírse.**_

 _Rogelio uso Picotazo para corta las sogas que eran lo único que mantenía al puente colgante flotando sobre ese gran precipicio, causando que Norberto y Rihanna cayeran hacia los fuertes rápido hasta el fondo del precipicio._

-Finalmente lo logre, ¡me deshice de Norberto!- _**Rogelio estaba feliz.**_

 _Repentinamente una señora recogió al torchic con sus manos sin que este se pudiera soltarse, la señora le podía dar miedo a cualquiera._

 _-_ No, ¡suélteme que no quiero tener otro dueño!- _**Dijo Rogelio.**_

-pero que lindo torchic, no tenemos muchos por esta región- _**Comento la señora Martínez al contemplar al hermoso torchic.**_

 _Rogelio estaba a punto de usar picotazo pero en ese preciso instante su nueva dueña lo encierra en una jaula de acero inoxidable, igualmente torchic uso Picotazo para tratar de liberarse de esa pequeña jaula pero no consigue hacerlo, finalmente la señora aterradora de lo lleva a su mansión._

 **Encerrados en la gran mansión**

 _Dos hermanas Riolu propiedad de la señora Martínez habían sido mantenidas encerradas en una gran jaula de acero inoxidable, no conocían ningún ataque por lo que verdaderamente se encontraban atrapadas como aves enjauladas, obligadas a verse siempre hermosas y participar en todo los concursos que conocía la señora Martínez ya que le gustaba mucho los concursos pokémon._

 **-** hermana, tengo hambre- _**Le comenzaba a rugir su estomago.**_

 _ **-**_ espérate hermanita, debemos esperar a que regrese la señora Martínez-

-pero ya no aguanto, ya no quiero seguir encerrada en este lugar- _**Comenzó a llorar muy descontroladamente.**_

-no te preocupes hermanita, finalmente creo que he aprendido un movimiento, jamás volveré a ser débil- _**Dijo con mucha determinación.**_

 _Enseguida la Riolu mayor uso palmeo sobre los barrotes de acero inoxidable, ocasionando que las dos pudieran escapar y eso hicieron._

 **A un lado de un camino de tierra a mitad de la pradera _(Regresamos a la actualidad)_**

 _Norberto y Rihanna iban caminado cuando repentinamente dos Riolu se cruzaron por su camino, al parecer estaban escapando de algo._

-Corre por tu vida y no mires atrás- _**Dijo una de ellas.**_

-No corras tan rápido hermana- _**Comento la otra Riolu.**_

 _Norberto y Rihanna detuvieron su camino para ver como esas extrañas Riolu escapaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, entonces ambos Riolu decidieron voltearse para ver de qué exactamente estaban escapando esas dos Riolu, cuando voltearon se quedaron maravillados por la enorme mansión que se encontraba prácticamente a mitad de la nada, no había ninguna ciudad o pueblo a la redonda, enseguida apareció una enorme señora vistiendo ropa que parecía sacada de la edad media._

-Conque volviendo a tratar de escapar mis queridas y hermosas dos Riolu favoritas- _**Comento la señora que aparte daba mucho miedo.**_

-¿Hermosa? Creo que si soy hermosa- _**Respondió Rihanna**_

-Es mi imaginación o me está confundiendo con una hembra- _**Dijo Norberto.**_

 _Antes de que se dieran cuenta la aterradora señora ya los había llevado al interior de su enorme mansión._

 **En la gran mansión**

 _La dueña de la casa puso a los dos Riolu arriba de su cama, enseguida Norberto pudo notar la presencia de Rogelio._

-Un momento, siendo el aura de alguien muy conocido- _**Dijo Norberto**_

-Hola Norberto ¿Cómo te trata la vida?- _**Comento Rogelio.**_

-Rogelio, con razón sentía esa aura tan familiar ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti Norberto, ¿Qué no estabas durmiendo con los peces? Eres más difícil de asesinar que el protagonista de duro de matar-

-Yo pregunte primero, así que responde molesto Torchic – _**Dijo Norberto.**_

-Como quieras, yo también fui capturado por la señora Frankenstein-

-Lo que me faltaba, estar atrapado en la mansión del terror con mi peor rival-

-Que yo sepa, solo tienes un rival, ósea yo nene- _**Comento Rogelio**_

\- Te deformaría la cara pero Rihanna está presente- _**Respondió Norberto.**_

 _Entonces la señora aterradora le coloca un hermoso vestido rojo a Rihanna._

-Sí que te ves hermosa pequeña Riolu- _**Comento la dueña de la gran mansión al mismo tiempo sacaba un traje de príncipe amarillo de su armario.**_

-Si me veo hermosa y mas con este vestido- _**Dijo Rihanna viéndose en el espejo que traía la cama al mismo tiempo que posaba con el vestido.**_

 _Luego le puso el traje de príncipe de color amarillos al pequeño Torchic._

-No se pero me siento ofendido- _**Dijo el pequeño Torchic tratando de quitarse la ropa con su adorable pico.**_

 _ **-**_ Sí que te ves ridículo- _**Comenzó a reírse muy descontroladamente Norberto al ver vestido de esa forma a su eterno rival.**_

-Ahora te toca a ti pequeña y adorable Riolu- _**Dijo la señora aterradora mostrando un hermoso vestido blanco ante los ojos de Norberto.**_

-No estará hablando enserio verdad, ¡enserio me que una hembra!-

 _Al final Norberto termino usando el vestido blanco que le había puesto la dueña de la casa pensando que era la pequeña Riolu hembra que había tenido desde hace años en su gran mansión._

-No se pero te queda bien el vestido de novia y yo pensando que me veía horrible en este traje de principio de color amarillos, ¿ese color enserio que no tenían otro?- _**Rogelio no paraba de reír del vestido blanco que estaba usando Norberto en ese momento.**_

-No te sientas mal Norberto, el Blanco es un bonito color- _**Dijo Rihanna.**_

-¡No!, ¡porque me pasan estas cosas a mí!- _**Norberto no paraba de llorar y avergonzarse por el vestido Blanco que lo habían obligado a usar.**_

-Pero si se ven adorables mis queridas Riolu y Torchic, no puedo esperar por que lleguen mis queridas nietas a hacer sus videos de poké-visión con ustedes, ahora les cerrare con llave para que nadie los moleste- _**Comento la señora Martínez mientras salía de su habitación.**_

 _La dueña de la gran mansión cierra la puerta con llave mientras que Norberto trataba de ahorcarse usando sus patas delanteras._

-No por favor, no me encierren con estos dos perdedores- _**Dijo Rogelio.**_

-Tranquilo Rogelio, pronto todo se solucionara, se positivo- _**Comento Rihanna tratando de animar al pequeño torchic**_

-Lo único que se, es que Norberto es el más negativo en esta habitación-

-Mi vida ha terminado, deshonor, deshonor sobre toda mi familia, Deshonor para mí, Deshonor para mi Vaca, aunque no tenga- _**Respondió Norberto desesperado por estar usando un vestido blanco sin poder quitárselo.**_

-Un momento ¿Cómo es que sigues en la misma habitación vivo junto conmigo?- _**Comento el torchic sin poderse creer eso.**_

-Tal vez porque eres un olvidadizo- _**Respondió Norberto.**_

-¿Eres travesti muerto!- _**Grito el Torchic.**_

 _Enseguida Rogelio tumbo a Norberto de la cama, al instante el Riolu logra sujetarse de una de las patas de Torchic y este también cae fuertemente hacia el suelo, luego robaron rápidamente hacia debajo de la cama de la señora Martínez mientras seguían luchaba sin parar._

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿NOBERTO, ROGELIO Y RIHANNA SE QUEDARAN ATRAPADOS PARA SIEMPRE CON LA SEÑORA MARTÍNEZ?, ¿NORBERTO LOGRARA SOBREVIVIR A TAL HUMILLACIÓN?, ¿ROGELIO LOGRARA SU COMETIDO DE ASESINAR AL PROTAGONISTA?, ¿PORQUE RAYOS NORBERTO Y RIHANNA NO EVOLUCIONAN A LUCARIO SI ESE ES EL MALDITO TITULO DE LA HISTORIA? ENTONCES ESPEREN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE SOY UN LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _PERDÓN POR TARDARME EN ACTUALIZAR, AGRADECIMIENTO A MONPOKE POR DECIRME LOS ERRORES Y A LOS DEMÁS POR COMENTAR, ES POR USTEDES QUE ME ANIMO A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA (CARITA FELIZ)_**

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	7. Atrapados en la gran mansión parte B

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _A PARTIR DE AHORA EL PROTAGONISTA PUEDE HABLAR CON LOS POKÉMON._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _A PARTIR DE AHORA ESTE SERÁ LA NUEVA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS HASTA QUE SE TERMINE LA HISTORIA._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En la habitación de la señora Martínez**

 _Rogelio y Norberto seguían luchando debajo de la cama, Torchic intentaba herir los ojos de su rival con la ayuda de sus patas traseras mientras el Riolu con sus patas delanteras golpeaba todo lo que podía la cara de su oponente, enseguida Rogelio uso un Lanzallamas para quemar el rostro de su adversario, luego Norberto realiza un Copean para también quemar la cara de su contrincante. Entonces el Torchic con su cara que demostraba un profundo odio hacia el Riolu hizo un montón de picotazos en su cabeza, después Norberto utilizo un Contraataqué, ambos pokémon ya se notaban cansados pero aun así siguieron peleando, el Riolu al instante utiliza Palmeo e intenta tocar el cuerpo del Torchic pero este se logra quitar a tiempo, Norberto accidentalmente toca una de las cuatro patas de madera que sostenían la cama de la señora Martínez. De repente toda la cama se estrella contra la pared quedando con solo tres patas de madera, Rogelio y Norberto seguían luchando sin parar mientras Rihanna trataba de no salir herida ante esta serie de ataques que de vez en cuando fallaban y destruían gran parte de la habitación, estos dos no querían que el otro les ganara._

 **En la entrada de la gran mansión**

 _La señora Martínez se encontraba en la puerta principal viendo como una lujosa limusina se estacionaba frente a ella, de dicho vehiculó salió un elegante señor vistiendo un costoso traje y casi al mismo tiempo también salieron de la limusina sus tres hijas._

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje desde Kalos?- _**Pregunto la señora Martínez.**_

-Pues bien, no hubo inconvenientes- _**Contesto el señor Pérez.**_

-Me alegra, no te preocupes por nada, yo cuidare a mis adorables nietas- _**Pronuncio la señora Martínez con mucho entusiasmo.**_

-Bien hijas, quiero que se comporten con su abuela- _**Dijo el señor Pérez.**_

-No te preocupes papa, no le haremos nada malo a la abuela- _**Respondió la hermana menor con una gran sonrisa en la cara.**_

 _ **-**_ No nos hacemos responsables si le da un infarto- _**Dijo la hermana mayor.**_

 _ **-**_ Ya vete padre que se te va el avión- _**Contesto la hermana del medio.**_

-Sí que son adorables tus hijas- _**Dijo la señora Martínez muy contenta.**_

 _-_ Regreso en unos cuentos días, te encargo a mis hijas, ¡adiós!- _**Pronuncio el señor Pérez con mucha desesperación y entrando a la limusina-**_ ¡chofer, larguémonos de aquí!- _**Grito como si su vida dependiera de ello.**_

 _Entonces la limusina comenzó a irse lo más rápido que podía mientras la señora Martínez otro a la gran mansión junto con sus tres nietas._

 **Dentro de la mansión**

 _La Hermana menor se llamaba Mariana, tenía 8 años, le gusta llevar su ropa sucia, no le gustaba bañarse, tenía el cabello corto, le gustaba maltratar a los pokémon, era toda una traviesa sin control que no le gustaba recibir órdenes y siempre se las arreglaba para no salir repercutida por sus malas intenciones. La hermana del medio se llamaba Ariana, tenía 15 años, siempre traía sus auriculares colgando de sus oídos, le gusta escuchar música a todas horas y es por esta razón que no se podía despegar de su MP3, siempre tenía una personalidad muy seria y fría, el cabello no lo tenía ni tan corto y ni tan largo, tenía pocos amigos y no era muy buena consiguiéndolos, siempre vestía zapatos, pantalones y camisetas de color negro, para finalizar tenia uno de sus ojos cubierto por su cabello. La hermana mayor se llamaba Adriana, tenía 22 años, le gustaban las fiestas y salir con sus muchos amigos, usaba una blusa corta que apenas le cubría el pecho, mini falda roja a cuadros, calcetas largas y tacones, siempre era muy alegre, sonriente, despreocupada y digamos que tenía un cociente intelectual relativamente bajo, no pudo terminar la universidad. Las tres hermanas se encontraban en una sola columna mientras observaban a su abuela caminando de un lado para el otro sosteniendo una regla con sus manos._

-No sé qué educación les haya enseñado su padre, pero aquí aprenderán a ser todas unas señoritas, ¿quedo claro?- _**Pronuncio la señora Martínez con una expresión en su cara que fácilmente trasmitía miedo.**_

-Claro que si- _**Respondió Mariana con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.**_

-Me da igual- _**Contesto Ariana sin mirar de frente a su abuela.**_

-La abuela nos quiere- _**Dijo Adriana muy alegre.**_

-Muy bien, entonces que comience la lección- _**Golpeo ligeramente la boca de la hermana menor-**_ Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara que no engañas a nadie y ni te atrevas a desafiar mis reglas- _**Levanto ligeramente con la regla la cabeza de la hermana del medio-**_ cabeza mirando al frente y quita ese cabello del ojo al igual que tu audífonos que tienes en los oídos- _**Pasa de largo a la hermana mayor-**_ ponte algo de ropa, pareces golfa- _**Dijo la señora Martínez con mucho desprecio en sus palabras.**_

-Pero si soy inocente- _**Respondió Mariana llorando.**_

-¿Por qué siempre todo el mundo quiere eliminar nuestra individualidad?- _**Comento Ariana haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo su abuela.**_

-¿pero qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- _**Dijo Adriana algo confundida.**_

-Cuando termine con ustedes, se verán exactamente como mi adorable hija, lástima que su padre siempre fue muy rebelde con mi difunto esposo- _**Pronuncio la señora Martínez con su característica voz ligeramente grave.**_

 _Entonces las tres hermanas recordaron la última visita que tuvieron con su tía hace ya unos años que fue la experiencia más desagradable que nunca antes habían tenido. Luego de recordar eso Adriana, Ariana y Mariana casi pierden la cabeza al saber que dentro de poco se convertirían en su tía que era una persona que despreciaban mucho por ser demasiado correcta._

-Pero no creo que nos pueda convertir en nuestra tía- _**Respondió la hermana mayor pensando que jamás llegarían a ese grado de perfección.**_

-En efecto, yo misma me arrancaría un dedo si eso llegara a pasar- _**Contesto la hermana del medio volteando rápidamente su cabeza para el otro lado.**_

-No por favor, no nos haga ver como nuestra tía- _**Dijo la hermana menor.**_

-Nuestra tía es horrible- _**Pronunciaron las tres hermanas al mismo tiempo.**_

-¡Silencio!- _**Grito la señora Martínez-**_ aquí aprenderán a comportarse mientras su padre tiene su importante junta de negocios, aquí aprenderán a comportarse por las buenas- _**Repentinamente rompe la regla que sostenía en sus manos-**_ o por las malas, su habitación esta al fondo a la derecha- _**Rápidamente apunta hacia donde estaba dicho cuarto.**_

 **En la habitación de las tres hermanas**

 _Adriana, Ariana y Mariana rápidamente desempacaron todo su equipaje para instalarse en su nueva habitación, Mariana al instante salta sobre la cama que estaba más próxima a la ventana, Adriana se sienta sobre la cama que estaba al lado de la entrada del baño del cuarto y finalmente Ariana se acuesta en la cama del medio que se encontraba frente al televisor LED de 75 pulgadas, entonces la hermana del medio enciende la enorme televisión._

-Pido la cama frente a la ventana- _**Dijo la hermana menor.**_

-El baño es mío- _**Pronuncio la hermana mayor apuntando al baño.**_

 _ **-**_ Ambas me dan igual, pero… ¡la televisión es mía que nadie la toque!- _**Comento la hermana del medio abrazando el control remoto.**_

 _Las tres hermanas se pusieron de acuerdo, cosa rara ya que casi nunca coincidían en sus decisiones, Mariana se quedo acostada viendo hacia la ventana que daba una vista hermosa al enorme jardín que tenía su abuela,_

 **En la habitación de la señora Martínez**

 _Entonces la señora Martínez entro a su habitación para después llevarse la sorpresa que se encontraba completamente destruida por la tremenda batalla que habían tenía el Riolu y el Torchic en dicho lugar, Rogelio y Norberto se veían frente a frente con sus tremendas caras de guerreros que eran, ambos estaban muy cansados y su dificultad para recobrar el aliento lo demostraba, los dos pokémon respiraban con mucha brutalidad por lo cansados que estaban. Enseguida Rihanna se lanzo hacia los brazos de la señora Martínez debido a lo asustada que se encontraba, luego esta comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la pequeña Riolu para tranquilizarla, Rihanna temblaba mucho de lo impactada que estaba después de haber sobrevivido a la tremenda batalla que habían tenido Rogelio y Norberto en esa habitación._

-¡ustedes dos, están en graves problemas!- _**Grito la señora Martínez.**_

-¿Y yo porque?- _**Se preguntaba el Torchic.**_

-No te hagas si tu eres el primero que comenzó, ahora voy a sufrir con por tu culpa- _**Respondió Norberto con mucha ira en su cara.**_

-¿Mi culpa?, tú fuiste el que lo inicio todo, si nunca te hubieras aparecido y destruido mi felicidad no tendría porque querer arruinarte tu cara a golpes- _**Comento Rogelio con mucho enojo y rencor hacia su rival.**_

-¡Silencio!, no sé qué problemas tengan entre ustedes dos pero ahora sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos- _**Pronuncio la señora Martínez al escuchar el tremendo escándalo que estaban provocando los dos pokémon.**_

 _La señora Martínez ve horrorizada los tres caros atuendos que tenia para los tres pokémon, sin pensarlo dos veces se llevo a ese Torchic y Riolu hacia la parte poco visitada de la mansión._

 **En los calabozos para los pokémon**

 _La señora Martínez encadeno a Rogelio y Norberto del cuello para después dejarlos solos en ese aterrador lugar que apenas dejaba pasar la luz. Los dos se encontraban de espaldas sin ganas de verse a los ojos._

-Mira lo que provocas Norberto- _**Dijo el Torchic con mucho desprecio.**_

-¿Lo que yo provoco?, tu eres el rencoroso aquí- _**Contesto el Riolu.**_

-¿quieres que te vuelva a dar otra gran paliza?- _**Comento Rogelio.**_

-¿Quieres que vuelva a barrer el piso con tu cara?, además ahorita no estoy de humor para una pelea- _**Dijo Norberto debido a lo gris de su situación.**_

-cállate travesti, nadie te quiere todos te odian mejor comete un gusanito- _**Respondió cantando-**_ solo eres un gran gallina- _**Comenzó a cacarear-**_ mírenme soy Norberto y soy un travesti pacifista creo que me equivoque de género- _**Dijo el Torchic con un tono muy burlón.**_

-Nomas no te doy otra porque mira quien dice gallina, la gallina- _**Dijo Riolu.**_

-Eres un… no vale ni mi tiempo- _**Pronuncio Torchic agachando su cabeza.**_

 _Entonces Norberto ve que en una de las esquina del calabozo se encontraba un Buizel con los ojos cerrados tapado casi completamente por la sombras a excepción de una de sus patas traseras, apenas lograba respirar, se encontraba completamente pálido, flaco y desnutrido._

-Hay no lo puedo creer, esta señora es muy cruel, mantiene aquí a un Buizel desde hace que sabe que días sin comer- _**Dijo Norberto algo sorprendido.**_

-¿Tú crees?, por mi lado tengo el cadáver de un Gliscor- _**Comento Rogelio.**_

 _-_ ¡Vamos a morir!- _**Grito Norberto.**_

 _Ya era de noche en la gran mansión y todo el mundo a excepción de estos dos pokémon se encontraban completamente dormidos._

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿ROGELIO Y NORBERTO PODRAN SALIR VIVOS DEL CALABOZO?, ¿HABRÁ ALGÚN CAPITULO EN EL QUE ESTOS DOS NO SE ROMPAN LA CARA A GOLPES?, ¿ESTO ES RELLENO?, DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN RIOLU/LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _PERDÓN POR TARDARME EN ACTUALIZAR (CARITA TRISTE), PERO HASTA AHORA PUDE ACTUALIZAR EL FANFIC (CARITA FELIZ)_**

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	8. Atrapados en la gran mansión parte C

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _A PARTIR DE AHORA EL PROTAGONISTA PUEDE HABLAR CON LOS POKÉMON._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PUEDE CONTENER ALGUNAS PARTES MUY SUBIDAS DE TONO, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN, SI COMO NO, XD._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En los calabozos para pokémon**

 _Ya era de mañana en la gran mansión, todo el mundo se encontraba despierto a excepción de estos dos pokémon que desde la noche anterior permanecían en dicho lugar sin poder dormir hasta altas horas de la noche. Norberto despierta abriendo los ojos muy lentamente cuando descubre que el pico de Rogelio estaba extremadamente cercas de su hocico, enseguida el Riolu se levanto del susto al mismo tiempo que daba un fuerte grito y despertando a Rogelio en ese preciso momento._

-¡Oye, que te pasa insecto, casi me revientas los tímpanos!- _**Grito el Torchic.**_

-Lo siento, es que tuve una pesadilla- _**Respondió Norberto ocultándole la verdad de su pequeño incidente.**_

-Yo estaba soñando con tu destrucción, estaba a punto de cortarte el cuello con un cuchillo, pero ahora me despiertas por cualquier tontería, ¡cómo te odio!- _**Dijo Rogelio atacando a su rival con un Lanzallamas.**_

-Ya te dije que lo sentía- _**comento Norberto esquivando el ataque.**_

-Me las vas a pagar- _**Rugió su estomago-**_ mejor no, tengo mucha hambre como para gastar mis energías en un insecto como tu- _**Dijo Rogelio.**_

-Como sea, tampoco me gusta estar atrapados en esta mansión, quizás un poco de música nos ayude- _**El Riolu comenzó a tocar una armónica.**_

-Un momento, ¿de dónde sacaste esa armónica?- _**Pregunto el Torchic.**_

-La encontré por allí la noche anterior, después de que te quedaste profundamente dormido soñando conmigo- _**Respondió Norberto con una sonrisa muy picarona en su rostro.**_

-Soñando con tu destrucción, no lo mal entiendas- _**Corrigió Rogelio sonrojándose en la cara.**_

-Como sea, el mal pensado es otro- _**Pronuncio Norberto.**_

-¡Tú cállate travestí!- _**Grito el Torchic con mucha furia.**_

-Esos berrinches no nos sacaran de aquí, oh mira una sierra- _**Descubre una sierra-**_ perfecto, esto lo vi en una película, solo me tengo que cortar la pata y seremos libres- _**Comento el Riolu con demasiada felicidad.**_

-¿enserio?, no se necesita mucho sentido común para saber que ese plan no va a funcionar- _**Critico Rogelio al espontaneo plan de escape de su rival.**_

-Tienes razón, ¿Cómo cometí un fallo tan grande?, estamos condenados- _**Pronuncio Norberto con mucha decepción y arrojando la sierra muy lejos.**_

-Ya no nos queda nada, si queremos sobrevivir y no terminar como ese Buizel desnutrido de allí debemos recurrir al canibalismo, muy bien Norberto ¿quieres que eché sal o pimienta?- _**Dijo el Torchic lamiendo el brazo de su compañero atrapado en dicho lugar.**_

-Oye, ¡qué te pasa!, ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el comido?, además de que acéptalo, tarde o temprano terminaremos como el ese Gliscor de allí- _**Respondió Norberto alejando su brazo de la lengua de su rival.**_

-Aguafiestas, es mejor que llegue tarde- _**Contesto Rogelio resignado.**_

 _Repentinamente comenzó a abrirse la puerta que daba acceso a dicho lugar que solo era conocido por la dueña del lugar, la señora Martínez entro y abrió la puerta de barrotes para poder entrar a esa parte donde se encerraban a los pokémon desobedientes. Luego coloco el cadáver del Gliscor en una bolsa negra y después de cerciorarse de que el cuerpo de Buizel había quedado sin vida fue que también lo metió en dicha bolsa negra. Enseguida lidero a Torchic y al Riolu que los habia mantenido encadenados en el nombrado lugar durante toda la noche con los cadáveres de los dos pokémon antes mencionados._

-Les permitiré tomar otra oportunidad, no la desperdicien- _**Pronuncio la señora Martínez casi como diciendo a regañadientes-**_ bien, ya pueden irse- _**Lo dice después de que los liberara.**_

 **En la habitación de las tres hermanas**

 _Adriana se encontraba en la ducha, Mariana se había despertado muy temprano para ver a quien podía molestar y Finalmente Ariana cambiada de canal a cada rato ya que no se decidía que ver hasta que encontró el canal de las noticias que le pareció bastante interesante._

 _-_ Así es, en otras noticias… el sorpresivo candidato a la presidencia de Kanto resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Giovanni el líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde, poseedor de la medalla tierra, este polémico personaje a tenido mucho de qué hablar, pero lo que sí sabemos es que su campaña para desarticular al equipo Rocket lo ha llevado de una manera increíble a ser el presidente de Kanto. Aunque no es de extrañar que este candidato sea muy popular entre la población en general, la organización criminal auto-nombrada equipo Rocket es una de las organizaciones delictivas más grandes del mundo, sembrando el terror por toda Kanto y al resto del mundo, recientemente se ha sabido que han atacado de una formidable a los equipo Aqua y Magma ocasionando su fin definitivo allá en Hoenn, actualmente el equipo Rocket se encuentra en guerra con el equipo Plasma en Unova. En otras noticias la organización conocida como equipo Galáctico acusado de cometer actos criminales recientemente se ha confirmado sus malas intenciones, en estos momentos se están procesando a los principales líderes del equipo Galáctico, esto luego de una gran operación de captura sobre las principales oficinas del equipo Galáctico, las pérdidas humanas fueron reducidas al máximo- _**Dijo la reportera que salía en el noticiero.**_

 _Entonces Adriana salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su estomago dejando ser el pecho y con otra toalla que cubría su cabeza, la hermana del medio seguía cambiando de canales aun sin poder decidirse que ver, la ventana que dejaba ver el gran jardín en el patio de la mansión tenia las persianas abiertas y el jardinero se encontraba en esos momento arreglando el jardín enseguida este logra ver hacia adentro de la habitación de las tres hermanas para después sorprenderse bastante._

-Hermana, ¿has visto a nuestra hermanita?- _**Pregunto Adriana.**_

-No sé y ni me importa- _**Respondió Ariana sin dejar de ver la televisión.**_

-Bueno, voy a buscarla- _**Contesto Adriana con rumbo hacia el pasillo.**_

-¿Y para que la quieres?, sabes que olvídalo- _**Pronuncio Ariana.**_

 _Adriana se había salido de la habitación para irse al pasillo principal._

 **En la entrada principal**

 _Adriana seguía buscando a su hermana menor por toda la gran mansión, pero al no poder encontrarla, decide preguntarle al mayordomo si de casualidad había visto a Mariana._

-¿Mayordomo de casualidad has visto a Mariana?- _**Pregunto Adriana.**_

-Lo siento jovencita, no ve visto a su hermana- _**Respondió el mayordomo.**_

-Bueno, no importa le seguiré buscando- _**Contestó la hermana mayor.**_

-¿No cree que sería mejor si se cambiara, a su abuela no le gustara nada verla con ese atuendo- _**Pronuncio el mayordomo volviendo para otro lado.**_

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- _**Dijo Adriana para después marcharse de allí.**_

 _La hermana mayor comenzó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto cuando repentinamente se encuentra con Norberto, al observar y quedar maravillada ante tal hermoso Riolu no lo pensó dos veces para abrasarlo lo más fuerte que puedo, aunque bueno casi nunca piensa las cosas más de una vez._

-No lo puedo creer, es un Riolu, un Riolu muy hermoso, eres el Riolu más hermoso que he visto, ¿Quién es el Riolu más hermoso de todos?, pues tu, si lo eres, si lo eres, si lo eres- _**Adriana abraza fuertemente a Norberto**_

-Me asfixias…- _**El Riolu casi ni podía hablar y respirar mucho menos.**_

 _Adriana deja de abrazar al Riolu y se da cuenta que estaba sangrando por la nariz, Luego se lo lleva para su habitación. En eso aparece el Torchic yendo rumbo para el gran patio de la mansión para ver a quien podía molestar._

 **En la habitación de las tres hermanas**

 _La hermana mayor había vuelto a su gran habitación cargando al Riolu entre sus brazos, mientras la hermana del medio seguía cambiando los canales a pesar de que ya le había dado la vuelta dos veces a todos los canales que se podían ver, ninguno le había llamado la atención._

-Mira hermana, ¿Qué no es el Riolu más hermoso que has visto?- _**Dijo Adriana mostrando al Riolu que seguía pasmado por lo que había pasado.**_

-Me da igual- _**Respondió Ariana sin dejar de ver la televisión.**_

-A ti todo te da igual- _**Contesto la hermana mayor.**_

-Tienes razón, todo me da igual- _**Pronuncio la hermana del medio con su increíble indiferencia ante el tema.**_

-Pensé que esto solo pasaba en el anime- _**Norberto estaba comenzando a recuperar la conciencia después de vivir esa inesperada experiencia.**_

-Bueno, pues yo voy a bañar a este hermoso Riolu para que quede más que presentable en el próximo video de poke-visión- _**Comento Adriana observando lo adorable que podía llegar a ser ese Riolu.**_

-Como quieras- _**Volvió a responder Ariana con su indiferencia.**_

-Sabes que, creo que también me voy a bañar junto con Riolu- _**Dijo Adriana.**_

-¿Pero que no te acababas de bañar?- _**Pregunto Ariana algo preocupada.**_

-Pero no con este adorable y hermoso Riolu- _**Respondió la hermana mayor.**_

 _Enseguida la hermana mayor se volvió a bañar pero esta vez junto con Norberto, quien después de ver el cuerpo Adriana sin las toallas que la cubrían se quedo muy inconsciente en ese mismo instante._

-¿oye, es normal que el Riolu se quede paralizado?- _**Pregunto Adriana al comprobar que Norberto se había desmayado.**_

-Yo que se- _**Respondió la hermana del medio de mala gana.**_

 **En el patio de la gran mansión.**

 _Mariana se encontraba contando las hermosas flores que había plantado el jardinero hace un tiempo mientras este no las estaba cuidando, repentinamente la niña se sorprende al ver un Torchic quemando los arbusto del jardín con su Lanzallamas, Luego de un interesante encuentro ambos se dieron cuenta que eran tal para cual._

 _-_ Torchic, seremos los mejores amigos- _**Dijo mariana acariciando al Torchic.**_

 _Enseguida el jardinero se dio cuenta que su hermoso jardín estaba hecho un completo desastres, flores cortadas por aquí, arbustos quemados por allá._

-¡Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí!- _**Grito de desesperación el jardinero.**_

-Torchic, es momento de un escape fugaz- _**Comento la hermana menor.**_

 _Después ambos amigos salieron corriendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber salidos de esa sin ser pillados mientras el jardinero se quedaba en posición fetal desde a ver contemplado el trabajo de mucho largos y trabajosos días arruinado en cuestión de segundos._

 **En la entrada principal**

 _Mariana y Rogelio se encontraban afuera de la gran mansión tocando el timbre y rápidamente se van a esconder mientras el mayordomo iba a abrir la puerta para ver si era alguien, pero cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con nadie, luego volvió a cerrar la puerta y el tiemble volvió a sonar. El mayordomo vuelve a abrir la puerta para volver a comprobar que efectivamente no había nadie detrás de la puerta, cierra la puerta una vez mas y el timbre vuelva sonar, abre la puerta una vez mas pero resulto que no había nadie como las veces anteriores, cierra la puerta pero esta vez la vuelve a abrir casi inmediatamente, entonces descubre que los que tocaban el timbre eran Mariana y el Torchic que al ver que los habían atraparon comenzaron a reírse bastante el uno al otro._

-Espera a que tu abuela se entre de esto- _**Dijo el mayordomo con mucha ira.**_

-¡Corre por tu vida Torchic!- _**Grito Mariana hacia Rogelio.**_

 _Enseguida Mariana Y Rogelio comenzaron a correr como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, el mayordomo cierra la puerta principal para después marcharse pero cuando la se iba volvieron a tocar el tiemble y el mayordomo muy enojado abre la puerta._

-Ya estuvo bueno- _**Pronunció el mayordomo con mucha furia.**_

-¿me perdí de algo?- _**Pregunto la señora Martínez.**_

-No nada, ¿Cómo estuvo su paseo matutino?- _**Pregunto el mayordomo.**_

-pues lo normal, tranquilo y relajante- _**Respondió la señora Martínez.**_

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿QUE TAN MALA PUEDE LLEGAR A SER LA SEÑORA MARTÍNEZ?, ¿ALGUNA VEZ ROGELIO Y NOBERTO SE LLEVARAN BIEN?, ¿EN DONDE RAYOS QUEDO RIHANNA?, PUES NO SE PIERDAN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN RIOLU/LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD AQUÍ LES TRAIGO NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE UN CAPITULO ADELANTADO DE SOY UN RIOLU/LUCARIO. VOY A ESTAR ALGO OCUPADO POR RAZONES DE LA PRÓXIMA FIESTA QUE SE AVECINA, ASÍ QUE PERDÓN SI NO LOGRO ACTUALIZAR EN LOS PRÓXIMOS DÍAS, XD._**

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	9. Chapter 9

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _ESTE CAPITULO ES UN ESPECIAL Y PUES CREO QUE ENLOQUECÍ UN POCO :D_**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 ** _Norberto_ :** debido a que el autor se quedo 7 días sin internet, durante ese tiempo estuvo siendo torturado a cada momento por el aburrimiento, ocasionando una terrible depresión y una serie de crisis existenciales sin parar que lo llevaron al borde de la locura, pero ahora que se encuentra nuevamente en el universo de los fanfics e internet pues ha vuelto más recargado que nunca con nuevas ideas y un nuevo nivel de locura, es hora de reinventar lo que se tenga que reinventar, abróchense los cinturones o lo que sea que se tengan que abrochar porque esta gran experiencia está a punto de zarpar…

 _ **Rogelio:** _ un momento, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

 _ **Norberto**_ : pues dando las indicaciones correspondientes

 ** _Rogelio:_** se suponía que yo las iba a dar, lárgate de aquí

 _ **Norberto**_ : no, además yo soy el protagonista de la historia, mi especie aparece en el titulo de la historia, allí dice soy un Lucario y no dice soy un Blaziken

 ** _Rogelio:_** usted cállese, todos saben que el segundo al mando de la historia es el más querido por el público, no que el prota se cree el muy, muy por ser el primordial

 ** _Norberto:_** tu solo estar tristes porque no te dieron el papel de prota y te toco ser el segundon a mi sombra

 ** _Rogelio:_** te dije que te callaras, tus argumentos pendejos no tienen validez aquí

 ** _Rihanna:_** vamos muchachos, todavía no ha comenzado la historia y ya están peleando

 ** _Norberto_** : tiene razón

 ** _Rogelio_** : luego nos arreglaremos, pero por ahora, tengo un público difícil que entretener con mi personalidad y mi encanto del personaje rival del prota

 ** _Norberto:_** ahora usted se calla, todo saben que el prota siempre es el mejor de todos los personajes, es el más fuerte, poderosos, simpático, el que más historia tiene, el que tiene más personalidad, el que sale más tiempo en la historia, es carismático, no le pasa ni miércoles, el que más evolución tiene, siempre resuelve el problema, y se queda con la chica, así que acéptalo segundón, tu solo eres un personajes mas de la historia sin importancia unidimensional como los demás, tu no me tocas ni los talones.

 ** _Rogelio:_ ** ese argumento me lo paso por donde no entra el sol, hay si tu como no, tu lo único que sabes hacer es arruinar la historia, que no vez que por tu ocupación de prota creyéndote el mejor de los demás, no te hace reflexionar, lo único que haces es llevar la historia de un lado, para el otro, sin sentido ni nada por el estilo, yo tengo que estarme partiendo la madre en busca de sostener esta historia sin pies ni cabeza, por mi es que esta historia sigue a flote, la única razón por la que la historia sigue viva es por mí, no por ti, que eres un pésimo personaje y ni hablemos de protagonismo

 ** _Norberto:_** tu no conoces la presión de ser el mero, mero, el grande, el número uno, es un estrés tremendo, no se lo deseo ni a ti, todo el mundo me mira, piensa que tengo que ser perfecto, pero tengo mis propios problemas, también cometo errores, caray, ¿crees que es fácil ver a todo el mundo a la cara y decirle que falle?, que por mi culpa arruine la historia, yo trato de esforzarme lo mejor que puedo para hacer que esta historia funcione, pero nomas no, es muy difícil hacer algo cuando tiene todas esas miradas fijamente en mi esperando a que cometa el más mínimo error, tú tienes suerte, nadie espera nada del segundón, si el comete un error, no dicen nada, pero si yo cometo un error todo el mundo se me echa encima arrojándome tomates a la cara, en cambio cuando tu haces la cosas bien te felicitan y dicen que salvaste la historia, en cambio si yo hago las cosas bien solo me dicen ya era hora de que te pusieras las pilas desde hace capítulos que esperábamos eso, créeme, no soportarías ser el protagonista ni un solo capitulo

 ** _Rogelio:_** ¿con que quieres apostar?, bien, ¿Qué te parece si en el próximo capítulo yo soy el prota y tu el segundón? Así veremos qué es lo que sucede, pero desde ahora te voy avisando que abandones tus esperanzas de seguir en la historia como el prota

 ** _Norberto:_** de acuerdo, te voy a cerrar el pico para siempre, como siempre lo hago con aquel wey cuaternario que no deja de molestarme por disque no hacer bien mi trabajo, ¿tú crees?, ni sabía que existían personajes cuaternarios.

 ** _15RodriguezAccion_** : a ver, a ver, a ver ya llego el bueno, el de respeto y el mero, mero, el autor de esta historia el primordial, y Rihanna me dijo que se estaban peleando en la advertencia y no en la historia, solo tengo una cosa que decirles ¿Qué rayos les pasa?

 ** _Norberto:_** es que este inútil me anda molestando por no hacer bien mi trabajo

 ** _Rogelio:_ ** ¿yo?, si el arruina historia eres tu

 ** _15RodriguezAccion:_** ya basta, no pelen, si se van a pelear háganlo en la historia pero aquí no, si esto sigue aquí la advertencia se va a ser más larga que el propio capitulo, ¿y que les dije sobre usar palabras regionalistas? Carajo.

 ** _Norberto y Rogelio_** : ¿Qué no lo hiciéramos?

 ** _15RodrgiuezAccion_** : exacto, ahora ya vamos empezando con la historia que esta cosa se está haciendo muy largo y creo que ustedes ya entendieron, XD.

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En la entrada al estudio de filmación.**

 _Se encontraba Carlota al frente una puerta sosteniendo un gran micrófono, ella era una Lucario muy hermosa que aparecerá en el próximo fanfic llamado El último Lucario, estaba en dicho lugar para grabar el contenido para su programa que apareciera en la televisión como el documental de como se hizo Soy un Lucario. El camarógrafo ya estaba listo con la cámara y una vez presionado el botón se inicio el mencionado programa._

-Hola a todos, bienvenidos a su programa favorito de como se hizo, en este episodio veremos el estudio de grabación para ver como se hizo Soy un Lucario, así es, no están soñando por primera vez, buenoeso me dijeron, veremos el detrás de historia de un fanfic- _**Dijo la Lucario muy entusiasmada**_ \- muy bien, entonces no perdamos el tiempo y entremos de una buena vez- _**Carlota abrió la puerta que daba acceso para ir dentro del lugar y entro junto el camarógrafo.**_

 **En el estudio de filmación**

 _Se podían observar a muchas personas ir de un lado y para el otro, había una mesa llena de bocadillos, al lado izquierdo había una serie de asiento mientras que al lado derecho había un gran escenario como si se tratara de un gran teatro, todo el mundo estaba concentrado en lo suyo, entonces Carlota junto con su camarógrafo se fueron rumbo al área de los camerinos donde se encontraban Norberto y Rogelio esperando la entrevista._

-Finalmente luego de la gran espera, estamos junto con Norberto y Rogelio que son los personajes principales de la gran historia Soy un Lucario, entonces comencemos con la entrevista, ¿Norberto cómo describirías a tu personaje?- _**Dijo Carlota muy emocionada y poniendo el micrófono cercas del Riolu.**_

-Bueno, mi personaje es muy importante en la trama, soy el prota y eso hace que tenga más tiempo en la escritura, este personaje es un personaje vaya la redundancia un ser fuerte, valiente, que no se logra intimidar ante nadie, pero que aun así es muy sensato aunque no lo parezca, al no conocer a su padre en el mundo humano y a su madre por el hecho de que siempre se encuentra muy ocupada, pues este niño que rápidamente se volvió en un adolecente hecho y derecho no sabía qué hacer, no tiene amigos y se les difícil relacionarse con los demás por este hecho, en pocas palabras no conoce el amor y su tolerancia tiene un límite muy bajo, pero tiene un fuerte sentido del respeto, justicia y la lealtad, a pesar de ser un poco engreído y el de solo pensar en sí mismo, puede llegar a ser servicial y un poco solidario cuando se lo propone, ese es mi personaje que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, siempre tan aventado y sin miedo a lo que le pueda pasar, a veces siendo admiración por él que no sé de donde rayos saca tanto coraje para hacer todas esas hazañas que siempre se proponer realizar, de rescatar a esta Riolu que se cayó al rio o la vez del puente colgante que se veía demasiado peligrosos como para cruzarlo, todavía no se si se logre encariñar con Rihanna o con alguna otra, eso tendremos que averiguarlo más adelante en la historia- _**Comento Norberto con mucha tranquilidad.**_

-¿Y tu Rogelio cómo describirías a tu personaje?- _**Pregunto la reportera.**_

 _ **-**_ Pues bien, mi personaje es este Torchic que sentía una profunda amistad con su entrenador, pero debido a la entrada del Riolu al traumar al su entrenador de por vida, pues las cosas ya no vuelven a ser las mismas, debido a esta serie de eventos mi personaje queda trastornado para siempre, ahora de ser un personaje feliz y alegre paso a ser un personaje triste y deprimente, así que pues es difícil hacer ese gran cambio de personalidad, me agrada el trabajo final, creo que si se logra captar ese gran cambio de emociones en mi personaje, actualmente este Torchic es uno con muy malas intenciones, que paso de ver el mundo blanco ha negro en un dos por tres, es por eso que me costó trabajo el realizar estas escenas en el que mi personaje se quiere como suicidar, porque no tolera este hecho de perder a su mejor- _**Se rio un poco-**_ aunque lo irónico es que el entrenador de Torchic ni siquiera lo veía como un amigo, para el entrenador este personaje era molesto y difícil de controlar por su extrema felicidad y ganas de vivir, es extremo e intenso como la les voy diciendo ese gran cambio que lo trasformo hasta más no poder, es en ese punto de depresión extrema que logra encontrar una solución para lograr escapar de su situación tan tétrica, paso todos sus malas emociones a su repentino odio hacia Norberto, es por eso que mi personaje siempre trata de molestarlo y herirlo tanto física como psicológicamente, por no decir que lo quiere matar, pero al final de todo me siento cómodo con mi personaje- _**Respondió Rogelio.**_

-Vemos a lo largo de la historia que sus personajes siempre están luchando, peleándose, agrediéndose, enfrentándose, ¿en la vida real son así también?- _**Dijo la Lucario.**_

-Déjame decirte que no, casi no peleamos entre nosotros- _**Respondio Norberto.**_

-¿a si?, y la vez en que me puse a cantar en mi cuarto y tú me lanzaste una gran cubeta de agua- _**Agrego Rogelio con algo de enojo por haber recordado eso.**_

 _ **En el recuerdo de Rogelio**_

 ** _Rogelio estaba acostado sobre la cama sin hacer nada, hasta que espontáneamente se pone a cantar de lo aburrido que estaba sin pensárselo dos veces._**

 _Estoy aburrido, sin nada que hacer, estoy aburrido sin nada que hacer_

 _Yo debería estar de vacaciones pero… estoy atrapado en esta triste realidad_

 _Todo lo que quiero es gritar al cielo azul, que es perfectamente libre como el viento_

 _Aburrimiento total, una burla sin más, ya no lo puedo soportar, es una tortura en verdad_

 _Por más que lo intente… no logro comprender el porqué hago lo que hago, no tiene sentido_

 _Aburrido hasta más no poder, no quiero vivir así porque tengo esta vida ordinaria_

 _Jamás lograre salir de esta gran crisis existencial, nunca seré sereno en verdad_

 _Tristeza a mí, no lo consigo en lo más mínimo, jamás en esta vida_

 _Atrapado, encerrado, en una jaula de cristal que no deja escapar ni el más mínimo deseo_

 _Aburrimiento aquí y allá desde que me despierto hasta el ocaso_

 _Es muy difícil salir de este lugar, no hay nada que hacer, vivir esta triste realidad_

 _Aburrimiento total, una burla sin más, ya no lo puedo soportar, es una tortura en verdad_

 _Una burla sin más, solo quiero gritar y correr libre como el viento_

 _Por mucho que quiera, no lo consigo no soy suficiente para mi liberación no soy libre_

 _Aburrimiento, una cruda realidad, jamás escapare, no hay escapatoria_

 _Aburrimiento total, un dolor de cabeza, no lo intentes, no lo conseguirá_

 _Si intentas escapar, solo caes más profundo en el abismo infinito una caída imparable_

 _Es triste pero es la realidad, aburrimiento total una vez que caes no saldrás jamás…_

 _En eso repentinamente aparece Norberto abriendo la puerta y arrojándole a Rogelio una gran cubeta con agua, terminando este todo mojado junto con su cama._

 _ **En los camarotes**_

 _Norberto lo estaba recordando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Rogelio estaba frunciendo el ceño, nomas porque eran amigos y se respetaban no se golpeaban en ese preciso instante enfrente de la reportera, otra razón era por la cámara que lo estaba grabando, por ser actores tenían que cuidar muy bien su imagen._

-Hay vamos, pensé que te estaban torturando o te estabas quemando, debes aceptar que esa canción era una verdadera molestia auditiva de lo mala que era, además que todo el mundo canta en el baño y pensé que estaban en ese sitio- _**Pronuncio el Riollu.**_

-Si como no, eso no se lo cree nada, lo que me molesta no es que me arrojara el agua de la cubeta, lo que me molesto fue que me lanzaras todo hasta la cubeta cargada de agua, hubieran visto el terrible chichón que me salió en la cabeza, era horrible- _**Dijo el Torchic.**_

-Pero solo fue eso, nada mas ha pasado- _**Comento Norberto.**_

-¿Cómo de que no?, y la vez que me lanzaste de un helicóptero sin paracaídas, casi termino muerto, nomas sigo aquí porque el instructor se había lanzado antes y me pudo rescatar, si no fuera por el ahorita estaría en el cementerio- _**Pronuncio Rogelio.**_

 _ **-**_ Bien, acepto que me pase un par de veces, pero también deber reconocer que tu también tuviste tus oportunidades y no las aprovecharte, excepto la vez que me dejaste atrapado en el desierto cuando el automóvil se quedo sin combustible, fue horrible, casi muero de sed y de insolación, tuve que beber mi propia orina para sobrevivir, no comí durante días y me rescataron solo por mera casualidad- _ **Dijo Norberto.**_

-Ya te dije un montón de veces que esa vez fue un gran accidente, se me olvido cargar el tanque de gasolina- _**Comento Rogelio.**_

 _ **-**_ Es increíble que después de escucharlos descubrir que verdaderamente son amigos, ahora comprendo porque sus peleas en la historia se vieran tan naturales, pero en fin, ¿Norberto que te hizo querer tener el papel de este personaje principal que interpretas aun sabiendo que el trabajo era difícil y eres un novato en el mundo del espectáculo?- _**Dijo Carlota muy entusiasta como antes.**_

-No te voy a mentir, desde muy pequeño siempre ser una gran estrella, es por eso que me prepare muy bien para estos papeles protagónicos, si bien no tengo mucha experiencia en este medio, estoy bien preparado y entrenado para enfrentarme a la cruda realidad de este medo de entretenimiento, es por eso que aunque estoy debutando en esta gran historia, lo hago tan profesionalmente como cualquier veterano de este medio lo haría, porque yo sé muy bien lo que hago, es mi trabajo- _**Respondió el Riolu.**_

-Y Rogelio, ¿Cómo es trabajar con los demás?- _**Pronuncio la reportera.**_

-Pues no me quejo, en veces es estresante, pero uno se sabe adaptar bien a las circunstancias- _**Respondió el Torchic.**_

-Ahora comprendo porque sus personajes les quedan tan bien, bueno, fue un gran placer haber tenido esta entrevista con ustedes, nunca cambien- _**Pronuncio Lucario viendo nuevamente hacia la cámara de video.**_

-Adiós a todos- _**Dijeron Norberto y Rogelio al unisonó.**_

 **En el estudio de filmación**

 _Norberto se encontraba sentado en su silla asignada leyendo el libreto del nuevo capítulo que estaba a punto de interpretar, cuando inesperadamente se queda muy impactado._

-Un momento, primero un vestido, ¿ahora tengo que besar a Rogelio?, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo voy a terminar en el capítulo 30, en fin, recuérdenme cuanto es lo que me pagan- _**Rezongaba Norberto por lo que había leído.**_

-No te pago ni miércoles- _**Le dije al Riolu para darle un estate quieto.**_

-Cierto, ¿recuérdenme porque sigo trabajando aquí? – _**Volvió a criticar el Riolu.**_

-y eso que todavía no lees la ultima parte- _**Comente para que se traumatizara aun mas.**_

 _Norberto vuelve a leer el libreto pero esta vez lo lee todo y entre mas leía mas rojo se ponía por el contenido que estaba leyendo ene se preciso momento._

-Luego de besar a Rogelio tengo que deslizar mi lengua por su cuello para después bajar por su torax, mas tarde por su estomago y finalmente hasta llegar a su entre pierna para después….- _**Norberto se puso rojo pero de furia por lo que había leído-**_ Muy bien ¿quién fue el yaoista que escribió este libreto? _ **\- Grito el Riolu por lo molesto que estaba.**_

-No te preocupes- _**Le quito el libreto-**_ esto lo tenía guardado en la habitación de las ideas canceladas y rechazadas- _**Arrojo el libreto a dicho cuarto y luego lo cierro con llave-**_ no me mires a mí, fue idea de Rogelio- _**apunto hacia Rogelio.**_

-¿yo qué?- _**El torchic pasaba casualmente por el lugar.**_

-Maldito Rogelio, ¿acaso quieres traumarme como venganza por todo lo que te hice en el pasado verdad?- _**Norberto comenzó a perseguir a Rogelio con la intención de agredirlo.**_

-Un momento, ¿Por qué arriba de esa puerta tiene un 30 romano?- _**Pregunto Rihanna.**_

-Porque casi todas estas ideas canceladas y rechazadas son lemon- _**Le dije.**_

-¿Qué es lemon?- _**Pregunto la Riolu.**_

 _ **-**_ Te lo diré cuento cuando evoluciones a un lucario- _**Le conteste.**_

-Si los Lucarios evolucionan de los Riolus y los Riolus evolucionan de los huevos, ¿de qué evolucionan los huevos?- _**Pregunto Rihanna muy inocente.**_

-creo que mejor salgo corriendo de aquí antes de que traume más mentes- _**Salí corriendo.**_

 **En el escenario de filmación**

 _Llego la gran hora de filmar el nuevo capítulo de Soy un Lucario, ya todos estaban listo y en sus posiciones para realizar dicha toma, entonces el directo grito acción._

-Ese Norberto lo voy a asesinar por lo que me hizo- _**Dijo Rogelio de una forma muy seria.**_

-¡Corte!, ¡Rogelio con mas furia!, ¡acción!- _**Grito el director a cargo de la filmación.**_

-¡Ese Norberto lo voy a asesinar por lo que me hizo!- _**Grito el Torchic con todas sus fuerzas y toda la furia e ira que podía hacer en esos momentos.**_

-¡Corte!, ¡Rogelio no sobreactúes!, ¡acción¡- _**Volvió a gritar el director.**_

-Ese Norberto… lo voy a asesinar ¡por lo que me hizo!- _**Pronuncio Rogelio con mucha pasión y firmeza por querer hacer bien las cosas.**_

-¡Excelente se queda!, es hora de un pequeño descanso- _**Dijo el director.**_

 _Entonces se apareció Norberto sujetando su libreto con sus patas superiores señalando con la otra una parte en especifico de lo que estaba escrito, entonces todo los técnicos y especialista transformaron el lugar hasta lo verse lo más realista a una gran cocina mientras que el Riolu se quejaba con el director._

-Oiga señor director, ¿Cuándo mi personaje se queda encerrado en la cocina esa escena peligrosa lo tengo que hacer yo o mi doble?- _**Pregunto Norberto algo preocupado.**_

-Obviamente que tu doble- _**Respondió el director muy seguro de sí mismo.**_

-Un momento, hablando de mi doble, ¿en donde esta?- _**Volvió a preguntar el Riolu.**_

 _En eso paso un charmeleon con el estomago lleno y eructando un poco de pelo azul._

-Obviamente que tú- _**Corrigió el director nuevamente muy seguro de sí mismo.**_

 _-_ Hay no, como odio cuando no tengo dobles- _**Rezongó Norberto.**_

 _Entonces aparece Carlota sosteniendo su micrófono y viendo directamente hacia la cámara de video de su camarógrafo._

-Bueno mis queridos televidentes, espero que se hayan divertido en este detrás de cámara, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de como se hizo… y nos vemos hasta la próxima- _**La cámara se apaga en ese preciso instante.**_

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _¿ACASO LA HISTORIA VOLVERÁ AL SUSPENSO?, ¿EL AUTOR YA ENLOQUECIÓ?, ¿HABRÁ LEMON EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS?, ¿ROGELIO Y NORBERTO ALGUNA VEZ SE LLEVARAN BIEN?, ¿CUAL ES EL LIMITE DEL SURREALISMO? ENTONCES NO SE PIERDAN LAS SIGUIENTES CONTINUACIONES DE SOY UN LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DE CARLOTA: Hola, me llamo carlota, y seré un personaje creo que principal del próximo fanfic de 15RodriguezAccion llamado como El ultimo Lucario, tal vez se haga realidad, tal vez no, pero lo mas seguro es que si, la trama es sencilla, se trata sobre que en un universo paralelo donde no existen los humanos y los pokémon viven día a día como lo harían los humanos, aparece una gran enfermedad que llega a extinguir a los Riolus por ser demasiado letal y solo era afectada por dichas criaturas, por la causa mencionada los Lucarios están condenados a la extinción hasta que 50 años después de la tragedia solo queda un Lucario en el mundo, o bueno una pajera de Lucarios :3**

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	10. El pasado de mi Rival parte A

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _ESTO OCURRIÓ ANTES DEL PRIMER CAPITULO CUANDO NORBERTO DESCUBRE QUE ES UN RIOLU._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _EN ESTE CAPITULO SE ABANDONA UN POCO LA TRAMA ARGUMENTAL DE LA HISTORIA QUE INCLUSIVE NI NORBERTO QUE ES PROTAGONISTA DE ESTA HISTORIA APARECERÁ :/_**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En medio del bosque**

 _En un bosque cualquiera en la región de Hoenn se encontraba un niño pequeño que por estar jugando en el boque casi al final del día se perdió sin siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar por no poder encontrar el camino de regreso a casa cuando en eso vio una Eevee que estaba muy lastimada._

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿también estas perdido como yo?- _**Dijo el pequeño niño.**_

 _La Eevee apenas podía respirar, estaba muy enferma y necesitaba mucha ayuda inmediatamente, el niño con mucha valentía y solaridad carga a la enferma Eevee entre sus brazos y comienza a correr hacia el pueblo._

 **En el Centro Pokémon**

 _El pequeño niño le entrega la enferma Eevee a la enfermera Joy para que la pudiera curar, el infante se quedo esperando toda la noche en el centro pokémon. A la mañana siguiente el pequeño despierta con la noticia de que la Eevee ya se encontraba bien y completamente recuperada._

-Tu Eevee ya está bien y completamente recuperada- _**Dijo la enfermera Joy.**_

 _Entonces la enfermera Joy le entrega al niño la Eevee totalmente recuperada y ella regresa a trabajar, enseguida el infante carga a la Eevee con sus manos para verla directamente a la cara._

-Parece que ya estás bien y ¿Cómo te llamas?- _**Pronuncio el niño muy feliz.**_

-Eevee- _**Respondió el pokémon.**_

-¿Eevee?, pues es un gusto conocerte Eevee, yo me llamo chris y seremos los mejores amigos, claro si eso es lo que quieres- _**Comento el pequeño infante.**_

-¡Eevee!- _**Contestó Eevee con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**_

 **En el patio de la casa de Chris**

 _Ya habían pasado dos años, el niño había logrado tener la edad suficiente para iniciar su aventura como maestro pokémon, el profesor de la ciudad ya le había entregado todo lo necesario y chris había elegido a Torchic como su pokémon inicial para iniciar su gran aventura de ser maestro pokémon._

-¡Ya llegue!- _**Grito Chris entrando a su patio.**_

 _Enseguida la Eevee que vivía en su patio fue rápidamente a recibí a su mejor amigo como era de costumbre, en eso la Eevee se lanza sobre los brazos de su entrenador para después lamerle su cara,_

-Basta Eevee, siempre tan afectuosa- _**Con una sonrisa en su cara-**_ ¡por fin ya puedo iniciar mi aventura como maestro pokémon- _**Grito Chris muy feliz.**_

-¡Eevee!- _**También grito Eevee muy feliz.**_

-Si es cierto, muy Eevee es momento de que conozcas al nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo- _**Comento el reciente iniciado entrenador.**_

-¿Eevee?- _**La pokémon estaba algo confundida.**_

-Muy bien, sal ya ¡torchic!- _**Grito Chris abriendo la pokeball.**_

 _Entonces en el patio de Chris apareció un pequeño Torchic, después Eevee creyendo que la había reemplazado comienza a agitarse de lo sorprendida que estaba mientras Torchic solo vea muy pasmado por dicha escena._

-Eevee, Eevee, ¿Eevee?, ¡Eevee!, ¡Eevee!- _ **Gritaba**_ **Eevee muy confundida.**

-¿Torchic?- _**El pokémon de fuego estaba muy confundido.**_

-Basta Eevee, no voy a reemplazarte- _**Chris trataba de calmar a su pokémon.**_

-Eevee… Eevee… Eevee- _**La pokémon de tipo normal logro tranquilizarse.**_

-Muy bien, ya que todos nos conocemos, ya podemos iniciar nuestra gran aventura- _**Pronuncio el pequeño entrenador cargando a Eevee en su brazo.**_

-¡Eevee!- _**Gritaba la pokémon de Chris con una gran sonrisa.**_

-¡Torchic!- _**También Grito el pokémon de Chris muy contento.**_

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué estamos esperando?, vámonos- _**Agrego el infante.**_

 _Entonces Chris aun cargando a Eevee comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para entrar a su casa mientras que Torchic lo sigue desde el suelo, repentinamente la Eevee se sube a los hombros de su entrador y se le queda viendo con una mirada amenazadora parando con el caminar de Torchic debido a que se asusto bastante de ese rostro de extremo enojo que transmitía la Eevee, luego Chris se da cuenta que Torchic se había quedado estático y que no los estaba siguiendo._

-Torchic, ¿Qué pasa?, no tenemos tiempo que perder- _**Dijo Chris impaciente.**_

 _Chris sin pensarlo dos veces mete a Torchic en su pokeball al ver que no le hacía caso de ir con él y entra a su casa para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal para iniciar su gran viaje para convertirse en maestro pokémon_

 **En la casa de Chris**

 _El pequeño nuevo entrenador estaba listo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cargando a Eevee en sus hombros se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, pero en ese preciso instante fue detenido por su madre apago sus ilusiones._

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- _**Le pregunto su madre.**_

-Pues a iniciar mi viaje como maestro pokémon- _**Respondió el pequeño Chris a su madre con mucho orgullo de tener ya la edad suficiente.**_

-Mejor ya quítate esa tonta ilusión de ser maestro pokémon, tú te me vas a estudiar, por cierto, ve empacando tus cosas que nos vamos para la región de sinnoh, tu padre consiguió un gran trabajo en la ciudad de Pirirta y nos vamos este mismo dia, así que apúrate que no tenemos todo el día- _**Comento la madre de Chris apangale cruelmente sus grandes ilusiones.**_

-Pero mama, yo quiero ser maestro pokémon- _**Renegó el infante.**_

-¡Te dije que no!- _**Grito la madre de Chris.**_

-Mi papa si está de acuerdo, en que sea maestro pokémon- _**El pequeño verdaderamente quería ser un maestro pokémon.**_

-¡Estas castigado! Y te me subes a tu cuarto- _**La madre no estaba para nada de acuerdo de que su hijo se volviera maestro pokémon.**_

-Bien- _**El pequeño infante se resigno a regañadientes**_

 **En el cuarto de Chris**

 _El pequeño infante estaba llorando acostado en su cama por que su madre le había impedido ser maestro pokémon pero allí estaba Eevee cara consolarlo, La pokémon esta frotando su cara contra la mejilla de su mejor amigo, entonces al ver que su pokémon estaba tratando de animarlo debí dejar de llorar y comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto._

-Gracias Eevee, tu sí que sabes cómo animarle- _**Dijo Chris con una sonrisa.**_

 _Entonces Eevee al ver que sus esfuerzos de animar a su entrenador dieron sus frutos se puso más feliz y se subió arriba de su entrenador para acurrucarse arriba de su torax, enseguida su entrenador comienza a acariciar la espalda de Eevee mientras esta lo ve con una mirada muy tierna._

-Ee… vee… Eevee- _**Pronuncio la Eevee al gozar de estar con su entrenador.**_

-Increíble, tu si qué me quieres Eevee, inclusiva más que mis propios padres, solo eres tu quien logra animarme, tu sí que me comprender- _**Dijo Chris.**_

-Eevee- _**Pronuncio Eevee con un gran bostezo.**_

-Eevee seremos los mejores amigos por siempre- _**Comento el pequeño niño.**_

 _Luego la Eevee se queda profundamente dormida arriba de su entrenador que le gustaba mucho acariciar el pelo de su pokemon de sus manos._

 **En el gran patio de la nueva casa de Chris**

 _Habían pasado un poco semanas cuando ya estaban completamente instalados en la región de sinnoh, Chris se encontraba en su gran patio junto con sus dos pokémon Eevee y Torchic que estaba listo para poder practicas sus movimientos, ambos pokémon querían lograr su máximo potencial._

-Eevee, ¡Cola férrea!- _**Grito el entrenador a su pokémon.**_

 _Enseguida la Eevee comenzó a correr hacia una gran roca para después dar un gran salto y en pleno aire realizo el movimiento iluminando su cola con una fuerte luz con la cual destruyo la gran roca con extrema facilidad._

-Bola sombra- _**Pronuncio Chris con mucha confianza.**_

 _Al instante Eevee comenzó a abrir su boca para poder realizar el ataque mencionado por su entrenador, una vez que una oscura bola se formo en la boca del pokémon esta lo lanzo contra un palo de madera incrustado en la tierra, luego del ataque no quedo nada de dicho palo de madera._

-¡Protección!- _**Volvió a gritar el niño lanzándole una roca a su pokémon.**_

 _El pokémon de tipo normal rápidamente ejecuto protección para escapar del golpe que iba a recibir de la mencionada roca lanzada por su entrenador._

 _-_ Vamos Eevee,ataque rápido- _**Dijo Chris con mucha seriedad.**_

 _De repente la Eevee comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia su entrenador, después el pokémon da un gran salto y choca contra Chris cayendo este al suelo. El niño a excepción de un ligero dolor en el abdomen se encontraba completamente bien, entonces la pokémon de tipo normal comienza a lamer el rostro de su entrenador mientras este le sonreía._

-Excelente Eevee, eso estuvo fantástico, cada día te haces mas fuerte- _**Dijo Chris levantando su puño como señal de mucha determinación.**_

-¡Eevee!- _ **La pokémon estaba igualmente de feliz por volverse fuerte.**_

-¡Torchic!- _**El pokémon quería volverse igualmente fuerte.**_

-Muy bien, Torchic es tu turno, veamos, ¿Cuáles son los ataques de un Torchic?- _**Comento Chris sentándose en el suelo muy extrañado.**_

-Torchic- _**El pobre torchic quedo muy sorprendido de que no lo subiera.**_

-Claro, Torchic es un tipo fuego y lanzallamas es un movimiento de tipo fuego, lo que significa que de seguro conoces ese movimiento, asi que Torchic, ¡usa lanzallamas!- _**Grito Chris esperando que supiera el ataque.**_

 _Repentinamente Torchic se para firmemente enfrente de una gran roca y con todas sus fuerzas intenta crear un poderoso lanzallamas, pero en cuento intento ejecutar dicho movimiento solo salió de su pico un poco de humo._ _El pokémon con mucha determinación y coraje volvió a ejecutar el ataque pero sin éxito, asi estuvo un par de veces pero igualmente no consiguió absolutamente nada. Aun no quería renunciar porque quería volverse muy fuerte, así que lo volvió a intentar muchas veces más pero lo único que logro fue cansarse mucho hasta al punto de caer al suelo muy agotado._

-Vaya, quien lo diría un pokémon de tipo fuego que no sabe lanzallamas, tu deberás ser una gran decepción para los tipos fuego, si que fallaste como pokémon de tipo fuego- _**Comento a Reirse enfrente de su Torchic.**_

-¡Torchic!- _**El pokemon de tipo fuego no se dejaría humillar.**_

-Bien, ¡Lanzallamas!- _**Volvió a gritar Chris dicho movimiento.**_

 _Torchic con mucha más determinación que antes volvió a ejecutar mencionado movimiento pero igualmente que las anteriores veces no para nada de nada, causando una gran tristeza en el pokémon de tipo fuego. Enseguida el pequeño entrenador junto con su pokémon de tipo normal comenzarón a reírse descontroladamente enfrente del Torchic que estaba muy triste por no poder realizar el ataque de lanzallamas. Repentinamente el pokémon de tipo fuego volvió a tener la determinación de antes y se quito la tristeza para conseguir un extremo coraje que lo ayudo a recuperar su confianza por lo que así dio un fuerte respiro para posteriormente con todas sus fuerza se lanzo firmemente en realizar el movimiento de lanzallamas pero apenas logro sacar de su pico una pequeña bola de fuego que apenas centímetros media. Torchic realmente esta devastado por haber realizado un miserable lanzallamas que de respetable no tenía nada mientras que Chris y Eevee se reían a carcajadas cada vez mas fuertes sin parar por la gran falla de Torchic por no poder ejecutar el ataque de lanzallamas._

-Torchic- _**Pronuncio el pokémon muy destrozado y sentándose en el suelo.**_

-Primero… no puedo… luego creyéndose el rey se puso de frente… pero tampoco pudo, después con todas sus fuerzas… pensando que era Arceus… realizo una bolita de fuego… que no vale ni miércoles… eso sí que es ser la decepcion de los tipos fuego- _**Comento el infante riéndose a carcajadas sin parar de Torchic junto a su Eevee sin portarles que los viera.**_

-Eevee, vee, eve, veeeeeeeeee- _**La pokémon se reía igualmente de Torchic.**_

 _Repentinamente en plena depresión del pokémon de tipo fuego Eevee ejecuta una bola sombra cercas de Torchic asustándolo mucho, Enseguida Chris y el pokémon de tipo normal se rieron aun más fuerte de su desgracia._

 _ **Esta historia continuara…**_

* * *

 **NOTA INICIA: _¿COMO LOGRO ROGELIO HACER LANZALLAMAS?, ¿CUANDO EEVEEE EVOLUCIONO A ESPEON?, ¿COMO CONSIGUIÓ CHRIS A RIHANNA?, ¿CHRIS LOGRARA CONVERTIRSE EN UN MAESTRO POKÉMON?, ¿VOLVERÁ NORBERTO COMO PROTAGONISTA?, DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** ** _PERDÓN SI ME DEMORE UN POCO D: ES QUE ME QUEDE SIN INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR Y TODO ESO :/ PERO DESPUÉS DE MUCHA ESPERA POR FIN PUDE COMPLETAR ESTE CAPITULO. POR CIERTO ME ABURRÍ UN POCO DE LA TRAMA DE ATRAPADOS EN LA GRAN MANSIÓN, PERO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO PUEDO RETOMARLA ASÍ QUE NO SE DESESPEREN, XD._**

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	11. El pasado de mi Rival parte B

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _ESTO OCURRIÓ ANTES DEL PRIMER CAPITULO CUANDO NORBERTO DESCUBRE QUE ES UN RIOLU._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _EN ESTE CAPITULO SE ABANDONA UN POCO LA TRAMA ARGUMENTAL DE LA HISTORIA QUE INCLUSIVE NI NORBERTO QUE ES PROTAGONISTA DE ESTA HISTORIA APARECERÁ :/_**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En el gran patio de la casa de Chris**

 _Chris y su Eevee seguían riéndose del fracaso de Torchic quien seguía en su gran depresión por no hacer un respetable lanzallamas, enseguida el niño entendiendo que el fracaso del pokémon de tipo fuego no le beneficiaba en lo más mínimo decide ponerse serio para después animar a su pokémon triste por su fracaso que aun seguía decaído en el suelo._

-Oye, si no pudiste a la primera pues sigue intentándolo hasta que funcione, uno solo falla cuando lo deja de intentar- _**Le dijo Chris a su pokémon.**_

 _Entonces el Torchic se volvió a poner de pie, había recuperado su confianza al ver que su entrenador en verdad lo apoyaba y con todo su coraje volvió a intenta hacer un poderoso lanzallamas pero igualmente falla como las veces anteriores causando la risa desmedida de la Eevee que no podía parar._

-¡Basta Eevee!, estuvo divertido las primeras veces, pero esto es intolerable porque se supone que debemos avanzar y no quedarnos estáticos, somos un equipo lo que significa que el fracaso de uno de nosotros es el fracaso de todos, es por eso que no debemos seguir subestimando al pobre de Torchic, hay que darle una oportunidad- _**Comento el niño causando que el Torchic volviera a recuperar su confianza-**_ Ósea, necesitamos un balance en el equipo y si Torchic no puede hacer movimientos de tipo fuego, ¿entonces quien los hará?- _**El Torchic se decepciona por lo último que dijo.**_

-Eevee, ve, ve, ve, eeeeveee, ¡Eevee!- _**La pokémon se fue corriendo muy triste creyendo que su entrenador le había regañado.**_

-No espera Eevee, no fue mi intención hablarte tan duro- _**El infante fue corriendo tras su confundida pokémon.**_

 _Chris fue corriendo tras Eevee mientras que Torchic sin dejar de intentar con todas sus fuerzas para hacer un poderoso lanzallamas pero lo único que conseguía era unos patéticos intentos de hacer lanzallamas para nada respetables. El pokémon no se rendía para nada porque lo seguía intento una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, no quería quedar mal ante su entrenador por no poder hacer el movimiento que este quería, si él quería ver un poderoso lanzallamas eso sería lo que recibiría de ese pokémon._

 **En la habitación de Chris**

 _El infante seguía persiguiendo a su Eevee que creía que estaba enfadado con ella, rápidamente la pokémon se esconde debajo de la cama de su entrenador mientras este iba directo a su cuarto donde había ido a parar Eevee. Rápidamente el niño se agacha para poder sacar a su Eevee de ese lugar pero esta no se dejaba para nada._

-Además de cariñosa también eres muy vanidosa ya sal de una buena vez de allí, no era mi intención hablarte de esa manera- _**Dijo Chris intentando sacar a la pokémon de ese lugar por sin ningún exito.**_

 _Repentinamente le llega a la habitación el abuelo de Chris que estaba cargando un pokéhuevo de un Riolu. Pero al ver que su nieto estaba ocupado tratando de sacar a su pokémon que estaba debajo de esa cama, tuvo que hacer notar su presencia haciendo como que tosía. Entonces el infante al notar la presencia de su abuelo tuvo que parar lo que estaba haciendo y atender a su abuelo que lo estaba esperando en la entrada de su cuarto._

-¿Problemas con tu Eevee?- _**Pregunto el abuelo al ver ese espectáculo.**_

-No, es que ocurrió un mal entendido y pues… ¿Qué te trae por aquí abuelo?, ¿Qué es eso que traes en las manos?- _**Fue lo que respondió Chris.**_

-Escuche que se habían instalado en la región de Sinnoh y pues quise venir a saludar, además de que como necesitas tres pokémon para poder ir a los gimnasios pokémon pues… fueron esos los detalles que me llevaron hasta aquí, este es un pokéhuevo y de él saldrá un Riolu muy fuerte ya lo veras- _**Contesto el abuelo a las preguntas que le hizo su nieto.**_

-Pero mi mama no me deja ni capturar un pokémon, ¿Por qué me dejaría ir a los gimnasios pokémon?- _**Se cuestionaba el pequeño infante.**_

-No tiene porque enterarse, vives en la ciudad pirita ¿no es así?, el primer gimnasio pokémon está aquí mismo y es de tipo roca, que yo tenga entendido el líder actual es un tal Roco- _**Le explico el abuelo a su nieto.**_

-Bueno, tal vez vaya a los gimnasios- _**Comento Chris algo indeciso.**_

-Se que llegaras lejos y hasta puedes ganar la liga pokémon si siempre peleas tus batallas con mucha valentía, pasión y ganas de superarte a cada momento, no olvides que tus pokémon son tus amigos y no instrumentos para ganar los combates, se que si te lo propones puedes derrotar al alto mando e inclusive al campeón para entrar en el salón de la fama- _**Dijo el abuelo de Chris con mucho entusiasmo.**_

-¿Y tu estas en el salón de la fama?- _**Pregunto el pequeño niño.**_

-No, pero yo se que tu si puedes, nunca debes abandonar tus sueños- _**El abuelo realmente creía que su nieto tenía mucho potencial.**_

-Gracias abuelo, tu sí que sabes cómo animarme- _**Le dijo Chris a su abuelo.**_

-Entonces ten el pokéhuevo, está a punto de eclosionar por lo que estate muy atento- _**Comento el abuelo a Chris antes de marcharse de su cuarto.**_

 _El niño se queda toda la tarde viendo al pokéhuevo, era la primera vez que veía uno y estaba impaciente por tener ya a su tercer pokémon. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas, pero el pokéhuevo no pareciera que tuviera la intensión de abrirse causado una gran decepción en el pequeño Chris. La Eevee al notar que su entrenador ya no le hacía caso en lo más mínimo fue cuando decidió salir de ese lugar por cuenta propia y ver qué pasaba con su entrenador que no se encontraba interesado en ella. Entonces la pokémon se sube a la cama de su entrenador y fue allí cuando lo vio junto al pokéhuevo de Riolu que le robaba toda la atención, Eevee estaba destrozaba por ver tal escena ya que no podía creer que Chris le estaba dedicando mucho tiempo a un ser que no fuera ella misma, Eevee intenta recuperar la atención de su entrenador intentando hacer notar su presencia haciendo tocas sus patas por todo su cuerpo pero al final no consiguió ninguna respuesta de él en lo más mínimo debido a que se hallaba contemplando el pokéhuevo de Riolu. Eevee comienza a gritar de la desesperación pero su entrenador ni caso le hacía, Chris contemplaba el cascaron esperando la mínima respuesta de señal de vida, hasta que finalmente el pokéhuevo comenzó a moverse y hasta comenzó a agrietarse, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos más para que finalmente el pokéhuevo se abriera por completo. Entonces allí se ubicaba el tercer pokémon de Chris, Riolu._

-Si, por fin si, ¡finalmente tengo a mi tercer pokémon!- _**Gritaba Chris abrazando a ese Riolu que acababa de nacer.**_

 _La Riolu se encontraba completamente asustada por no saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo en ese extraño mucho era completamente nuevo para ella. Rápidamente comienza a tratar de escapar del inoportuno abrazo del pequeño infante, Chris al notar que la Riolu no le estaba gustando para nada el abrazo fue que la soltó. Rápidamente la confundida pokémon se esconde bajo la cama por lo aterrada que estaba, aun no procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo, apenas estaba comenzando a tomar conciencia de su existencia. La Eevee al notar que esa Riolu se localizaba en su lugar favorito para esconderse fue que con todo el enojo que podía tener en esos momento, comenzó a atacar al pobre de Riolu que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, aterrada Riolu sale rápidamente de esa cama para colocarse detrás de las piernas de Chris, la Eevee con ayuda de sus patas había lastimado la cara de la pobre Riolu. El infante muy enojado por lo que había hecho Eevee fue que a la fuerza la saco de su cuarto y le cerró la puerta a propósito frente a su cara. La Eevee comenzó a llorar y tocar sus patas contra la puerta de Chris pero este ni caso hacia, si se pudiera aparece una nube negra arriba de Eevee dejando caer la lluvia sobre el pokémon seguro que si aparecía._

-Bien, en que estaba, así… yo soy Chris tu entrenador y la que te acaba de lastimar su Eevee- _**Dijo Chris sin pensarlo dos veces.**_

 _Rápidamente la Riolu se vuelve a ocultar bajo la cama debido a que aun no se le pasaba el susto de haber nació en un mundo tan peligros y aterrador. Por mientras Chris se cuestionaba de lo que había dicho lo que dijo._

-¿Por qué dije eso?, la que te lastimo fue Eevee… no debí decir eso- _**Repentinamente le entro la sensación como de que se estaba olvidando de algo-**_ ¿Qué no me estoy olvidando de algo?, de seguro no es nada- _**Nada más alejado de la realidad ya que había dejado a Torchic a su suerte.**_

 **En el comedor**

 _A la mañana siguiente, Chris bajado al comedor para acabarse el desayuno como hacia todas las mañana y de paso alimentar a sus dos pokémon. Eevee se comia el alimento que habia en su plato como si no hubiera un mañana mientras que Torchic se encontraba completamente dormido por haber estado durante toda la tarde y noche intentando hacer el movimiento de lanzallamas pero por mas intentos que hizo jamás alcanzo la meta. Luego del desayuno el niño volvió a su cuarto dejando a sus dos pokémon comienzo solos sin importarles en lo absoluto._

 **En la habitación de Chris**

 _El pequeño infante había vuelvo a su cuarto con un gran plato de comida y la puso debajo de su cama, la Riolu había dormido debajo de su cama durante toda la noche. Cuando despertó el pokémon se dio cuenta de que de su pequeño estomago comenzó a emitir un extraño ruido que nunca antes había escuchado, ese ruido comenzó a asustarla pero en cuanto olio el aromático plato de comida que había dejado Chris hace unos momentos le entro una curiosidad tremenda que no pudo resistirse, comenzó a tocar los cubos de color marrón de procedencia desconocida para ella con sus patas, estaban tibios, luego empezó a oler esa cosa rara y aromática que no sabía lo que era. Finalmente saco la lengua para saborear el mencionado objeto de color café, una vez comprobando que le gustaba el sabor fue que comenzó a masticarlo para posteriormente tragárselo con mucho gusto, al notar que comer los extraños cubos de color marrón le provocaba una extraña pero agradable sensación de placer, se aventuro a comer otro utilizando la misma mecánica que antes, así estuvo por unos cuentos cubos más de color café extraños hasta familiarizares con ellos y comprobar que efectivamente los extraños cubos de color marrón habían acabado con el aterrador ruido de su estomago._

 _Entonces salió para aventurarse a explotar ese nuevo mundo para ella, todo era desconocido y tenía mucho que ver para poder comprender mientras Chris veía desde arriba de su cama lo que hacia Riolu. La pokémon tomo los calzones del niño para después ponérselo en su cabeza, al notar que olían muy mal rápidamente se los quita y los arroja lejos, luego ve el automóvil rojo de bomberos que le habían regalado a Chris su cumpleaños pasado. Lo toco, el juguete se sentía frio, luego comenzó a olerlo, pero no percibió aroma alguno, finalmente lo lamio pero su sabor era horrible. Riolu vio a su alrededor para ver si había alguna otra cosa que le llamara la atención, pero como todo era nuevo para ella, pues tenía mucho que explotar, en ese preciso momento el automóvil rojo de bombero comenzó a moverse a primera impresión por si solo causando un terrible susto en el pokémon que rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces se oculto bajo la cama donde se sentía seguro del increíble y aterrador mundo exterior, resulta que el juguete respondía a control remoto y Chris tenia el mencionado control remoto en ese momento, aunque no era su intención asustar a la Riolu._

-Lo siento, creo que no debí hacer eso- _**Comento Chris al notar que lo que había hecho no había sido una buena idea que digamos.**_

 **En el comedor**

 _Torchic finalmente despierta después de tener ese profundo sueño a mitad de la mañana, cuando sorpresivamente para el descubre que no había nada de comida en su plato, lo único que pudo pensar en esos momento era que Eevee le había robado su comida. Resulta que no estaba equivocado efectivamente Eevee le había robado su comida, Torchic vio como la pokémon de tipo normal se comía gustosa el ultimo pedazo de comida pokémon que quedaba, ese último trozo era de la porción del hambriento Torchic, el pokémon de tipo fuego sin mucho rodeo comenzó a atacar a ese pokémon con Picotazo mientras que Eevee no tuvo otra opción mas que escapar del molesto Torchic._

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIA: _¿COMO LOGRO ROGELIO HACER LANZALLAMAS?, ¿CUANDO EEVEEE EVOLUCIONO A ESPEON?, ¿COMO CONSIGUIÓ CHRIS A RIHANNA?, ¿CHRIS LOGRARA CONVERTIRSE EN UN MAESTRO POKÉMON?, ¿VOLVERÁ NORBERTO COMO PROTAGONISTA?, ¿PORQUE HAGO LAS MISMAS PREGUNTAS?, ¿PORQUE CASI TODO EN LO EXTRA ESCRITO ES CASI LO MISMO QUE LA NOTA ANTERIOR :/?, A EXCEPCIÓN DE LAS ULTIMAS DOS PREGUNTAS, XD. PUES NO SE PIERDAN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** ** _PERDÓN SI ME DEMORE UN POCO D: ES QUE ME QUEDE SIN INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR Y TODO ESO :/ PERO DESPUÉS DE MUCHA ESPERA POR FIN PUDE COMPLETAR ESTE CAPITULO. AUNQUE ME SORPRENDE QUE CASI NO ESCRIBÍ DIÁLOGOS :v ESO SI QUE ES NUEVO PARA MI. POR CIERTO DEJO DE ABURRIRME LA TRAMA DE ATRAPADOS EN LA GRAN MANSIÓN, POR LO QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES PROBABLE QUE VUELVA A DICHA HISTORIA, XD._**

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	12. Atrapados en la gran mansión parte D

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _EN ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA NUNCA FALTA EL HUMOR, LAS REFERENCIAS A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA, Y LAS PARTES SUBIDAS DE TONO, XD._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _MUCHAS COSAS SE SALEN DE CONTROL EN ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA :/_**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En la cocina de la gran mansión**

 _Mariana agarrada a Norberto que seguía noqueado por lo que había visto en el baño para después irse directo en la cocina sin que el encargado de dicho lugar se diera cuenta de su presencia junto con su Torchic. Entonces levanta la tapa de la olla del caldo para coloca a Norberto en dicho lugar sin que el cocinero se diera cuenta, enseguida Mariana junto con su Torchic comienzan a aguantarse la risa para después salir corriendo de ese lugar. Por mientras el cocinero sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado enciende la estufa y coloca el caldo de Norberto que por cierto seguía inconsciente sobre la estufa para cocinarlo a fuego lento. A cada momento el agua del caldo elevaba su temperatura para después comenzar a herir, en ese preciso instante Norberto recupera la conciencia y se da cuenta que lo estaban cocinando, del susto Norberto sale instantáneamente del caldo que comenzaba a herir además de que también se estaba quemando._

-¡Ese Rogelio!, de seguro fue él, ¡esto no se quedara así!- _**Grito Norberto al mismo tiempo que iba a buscarlo a gran velocidad.**_

-Interesante, caldo de Riolu, tú qué dices Charmeleon… ¿sería buen platillo caldo de Riolu?- _**Le Pregunta a su pokémon de tipo fuego mientras veía a Norberto salir de la olla y largándose de la cocina.**_

 _Entonces el Charmeleon comenzó a sobarse el estomago en señal de que le parecía una idea bastante deliciosa. Enseguida el cocinero comenzó a escribir una receta sobre caldo de Riolu en su libreta de apuntes._

-Excelente idea Charmeleon, este nuevo platillo será todo un éxito- _**Dijo el cocinero mientras estaba inspirado para escribir su nueva receta sobre caldo de Riolu.**_

 **En la habitación de las 3 hermanas**

 _Norberto estaba desesperadamente buscando a Rogelio para vengarse de lo que le había hecho que hasta lo busco debajo de las camas, cuando accidentalmente logra ver el programa que estaba viendo la hermana del medio, era el canal de mundo salvaje. Se trataba de un documental sobre la reproducción de los Lucarios en HD y mostrando el acto sexual de una forma muy explícita para no dejar nada a la imaginación. Regresando con Norberto había quedado muy traumatizado por lo que acaba de ver, no lograría quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza durante un largo tiempo, había quedado nuevamente inconsciente de lo sorprendido que quedo. Entonces llega la hermana mayor a la habitación después de haber buscado a Norberto por todos lados pero sin encontrarlo, enseguida se da cuenta que su hermana menor se encontraba viendo el mencionado canal._

-¿Oye has visto al Riolu?, ¿y qué haces viendo ese programa no recomendado para menores de edad?- _**Le Cuestiona su hermana menor.**_

-Pues porque no hay nada bueno en la televisión- _**Responde Ariana con mucha frialdad e irrelevancia.**_

-¿y fue lo mejor que encontraste?- _**Volvió a cuestionar a Ariana.**_

 _ **-**_ No, pero me da flojera levantarme 3.5 metros para recuperar el control remoto- _**Contesto la hermana del medio apuntado hacia el control remoto.**_

-¿Y como se supone que llego el control remoto hasta allá?- _**Se cuestionaba la hermana mayor la ubicación actual del control remoto.**_

-Pues yo también quiero saber el significado de nuestra existencia pero jamás sabremos la respuesta por lo menos en esta vida- _**Comento Ariana.**_

-Total, estoy buscando al Riolu, ¿lo has visto?- _**Pregunto Adriana.**_

-No, ¿y para que lo quieres?, no debí preguntar- _**Fue lo que dijo Ariana.**_

-Pues lo quiero para mostrarlo en mi futuro nuevo video de pokévision, la abuela dijo que estaba bien que usara sus dos Riolu- _**Comento Adriana.**_

-La abuela tiene un Riolu, ve por ella- _**Dijo la hermana del medio.**_

-Está bien, nos veremos luego- _**Se retiro Adriana de dicho lugar.**_

-Si claro, lo que digas- _**Pronuncio Ariana sin dejar de mirar la televisión.**_

 _Luego de un tiempo de inconsciencia Norberto vuelve en sí solo para notar que tenía dibujos obscenos alrededor de su cuerpo, esto causo la ira del pokémon sobre él que creía que era el culpable, Rogelio._

-Rogelio… ¡pagaras caro por esto!- _**Grito el Riolu con mucha furia.**_

 _Enseguida Norberto salió corrió de aquella habitación a toda velocidad._

 **En los pasillo de las gran mansión**

 _Norberto había creado en medio del pasillo una trampa para Rogelio, solo faltaba que pasara desapercibido, se trataba de un yunque colgando del techo por nada más que una soga que se soltaría en cuento alguien se parará en la X dibujada en el piso, entonces el Riolu se esconde después de haber dejado debajo en la X un gran plato de comida._

-No pregunten como construí esta trampa y porque estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared- _**Comento Norberto a ustedes.**_

 _Inesperadamente aparece Torchic comiéndose el plato de comida a toda velocidad como si no hubiera un mañana._

-Esto no tiene lógica alguna pero es un clásico. _**Dijo el Riolu esperando a que su trampa se activara pero sorpresivamente no se activo.**_

 _Enseguida Rogelio termina de comer y sale corriendo a toda velocidad no sin antes hacer un extraño ruido que salió de su pico._

-¿pero qué?, ¿Cómo es que Rogelio se salvo de esta?- _**Comento Norberto.**_

 _Norberto se para en la X e instantáneamente el yunque casi le cae arriba de él, causando una gran frustración sobre el pokémon de tipo lucha._

-Un momento, ¿Cómo es posible que este pasando esto?, se supone que el prota soy yo no él, soy yo- _**Norberto comenzó a llorar.**_

 _Repentinamente Riolu tuvo que echarse a correr por que Charmeleon lo estaba oliendo y quería comérselo._

 **En el gran jardín de la mansión**

 _Adriana había pedido permiso a su abuela para tener a Rihanna en su video de pokévisión, enseguida saco a todos sus pokémon, que eran un Chesnaught, Sylveon, Clefairy, Aromatisse, Florges, Togekiss para también incluirlos en su nuevo video. Adriana coloco la cámara en su lugar para después encenderla, la cámara comenzó a grabar y mostro a Adriana usando un hermoso vestido junto a la Riolu que también usaba un vestido similar._

-Hola queridos seguidos de mis videos, aquí les traigo un nuevo video mío para pokévision, aquí me encuentro en la grandiosa región de Sinnoh para presentarles un hermoso pokémon que se encuentra en esta región, se trata del hermoso de Riolu y aquí les presento a una hembra de la especie- _**Dijo Adriana mostrando a la cámara y cargando con sus manos a la adorable de Rihanna con una gran sonrisa mientras veía dicho objeto-**_ Bueno amigos, por si le preguntan, aquí también pueden ver a mis pokémon- _**Mostrando a sus demás pokémon-**_ como saben, a mi me gustan los pokémon de tipo hada por lo adorables que pueden llegar a ser, es por eso que tengo un equipo de tipo hada a excepción de Chesnaught, bueno eso es todo por el momento, ojala que nos podamos volver a ver pronto- _**Pronuncio Adriana.**_

 _Luego la hermana mayor apaga la cámara y se reúne con sus pokémon._

-Bueno, por algo se empieza- _**Pronuncio Adriana algo seria.**_

 _Repentinamente aparece Norberto tratando de escapar de los picotazos de Rogelio después de haber atacado a este y salir escapando, cuando accidentalmente ataca a Sylveon y el pokémon de tipo fuego se queda completamente enamorado de la pokémon de tipo hada._

-Mejor aquí corrió que aquí se enamoro- _**Norberto sale corriendo de ese lugar después de ver que Sylveon había enamorado a Torchic.**_

-Lo siento por lastimarte…- _**El torchic ve a la Sylveon demasiado atractiva-**_ eres muy linda- _**Rogelio comenzó a babear.**_

-Gracias eres tan adorable- _**Dijo Sylveon acariciando el rostro del Torchic con uno de sus listones.**_

-¡Vámonos Sylveon!, ¡ya nos tenemos que ir a bañar!- _**Grito Adriana hacia su pokémon de tipo hada.**_

-Lo siento adorable cosita, pero ya me tengo que ir- _**Dijo Sylveon ajeándose de Rogelio que seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella.**_

-No te preocupes… yo seguiré aquí por ti- _**Torchic no vio venir el golpe que le dio Norberto para que recuperara la cordura.**_

-Deberías ver tu cara de enamorado- _**El Riolu no paraba de reír.**_

-Norberto… siempre tienes que arruinar las cosas, por eso es que te odio cada día más- _**Pronuncio Torchic con mucha furia.**_

-Rogelio, no te pongas así conmigo, el pasado ya paso, debemos ver hacia el futuro para no quedarnos rezagados en el pasado- _**Comento Norberto.**_

-No me pidas que sea tu amigo que eso jamás va a pasar, sabes… ¿cuál sería un buen futuro para mí?, ¡que tu no existieras!- _**Grito Rogelio con todas sus fuerzas asustando a Norberto.**_

-Ya tranquilo… yo te perdono por intentar asesinarme, vez que es fácil… no, espera, no te pongas así conmigo- _**El Riolu verdaderamente estaba asustado por la tétrica aura que había surgido sobre ese Torchic.**_

-Norberto, es momento de saldar las cuentas pendientes- _**Dijo el Torchic luego de ejecutar el movimiento de Giro fuego sobre su rival.**_

-Bueno Rogelio, si eso es lo que quieres… pues no tengo forma de escapar- _**Comento Norberto poniéndose en guardia ante la inminente batalla.**_

 _Repentinamente apareció un gran remolino de fuego alrededor de los dos adversarios evitando que ambos escaparan de la pelea. Sin esperar ni un segundo más Torchic ejecutar un poderoso Lanzallamas hacia Norberto quien utiliza palmeo para aguantar el potente ataque de su rival, enseguida Rogelio usa Picotazo saliendo de entre el Lanzallamas y sorprendiendo a Norberto que estaba completamente desprevenido. El Riolu recibió dicho daño pero no le importo en lo más mínimo ya que rápidamente le hace un fuerte Contrataque al Torchic enemigo, Rogelio sin importarle nada vuelve a utilizar Lanzallamas mientras que Norberto nuevamente utiliza Palmeo para defenderse de dicho ataque de su oponente. El lanzallamas era tan potente que el Riolu podía sentir perfectamente en la palma de su extremidad superior la potencia de mencionado ataque, la pata del Riolu con la cual estaba ejecutando el movimiento de Palmeo hacia cortar en dos el poderoso Lanzallamas de ese Torchic tan enojado en esos momentos. Enseguida Torchic intenta nuevamente sorprender al Riolu con Picotazo, pero este se había anticipado ante ese posible movimiento y con su otra extremidad superior utiliza Palmeo sobre Rogelio para volver a alejarlo. El pokémon de tipo fuego nuevamente realiza su ataque favorito que era lanzallamas contra el pokémon de tipo lucha que utiliza el movimiento de Palmeo para volver a defender pero esta vez utiliza ambas patas ya que comenzó a sentir como si su energía se estuviera agotando rápidamente._

-¿Pero qué es esto?, ¿Qué me está pasando?- _**Se preguntaba Norberto al notar una disminución de su energía y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.**_

-¿Qué pasa Norberto?, ¿acaso no soportas el calor?, deberías saber que cuando juegas con fuego te puedes quemar- _**Pronuncio Rogelio antes de ejecutar nuevamente su movimiento favorito sobre su cansado rival.**_

-Entonces también combate fuego con fuego- _**Comento el Riolu poniéndose de pie utilizando el movimiento de Copión para poder usar el ataque Lanzallamas respondiendo tabien con el mismo ataque.**_

 _Enseguida ambos Lanzallamas chocan, no pareciera que hubiera aun un ganador ya que los dos pokémon tenían las mismas ganas de salir victoriosos del encuentro. Inesperadamente para el Riolu volvió a tener una baja en su energía que lo canso demasiado, ya no podía seguir manteniendo el lanzallamas pero para su suerte el Torchic también dejo de ejecutar dicho ataque hacia él, Rogelio tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tratando de quitarle esa sonrisa de su bonita cara el Riolu lo vuelve a intentar con Lanzallamas y el pokémon de tipo fuego también usa ese mismo ataque, los dos poderosos movimientos vuelven a colisionar, pero esta vez el lanzallamas de Torchic resulto el ganador y este término siendo recibido por el pokémon de tipo lucha terminando en el suelo. Norberto trata de volver a levantarse pero vuelve a sentir esa extraña sensación de pérdida de su energía que lo devuelve al suelo abruptamente._

-Esto está mal, a este ritmo voy a terminar perdiendo- _**Pronuncio Norberto ante la posibilidad de perder la pelea.**_

-¿Qué pasa Norberto?, ¿ya te cansaste?, porque yo apenas estoy entrando en calor, ¿en verdad creíste que tu patético intento de Lanzallamas vencería un verdadero Lanzallamas de un tipo fuego como el mío?, me das risa- _**El aura de Rogelio comenzó a hacerse aun más oscura de lo que ya estaba en un principio, ocasionando algo de preocupación sobre el Riolu.**_

-Yo soy un tipo lucha y no pienso caer aunque ya no tenga fuerzas para seguir, jamás me rendiré porque yo soy un tipo lucha, no importa que tan grande sea el poder del enemigo, ¡Los tipo luchas siempre luchamos hasta el final!- _**Grito Norberto con mucha valentía y coraje.**_

 _Norberto utiliza palmeo con sus dos extremidades superiores para golpear fuertemente el suelo de tierra en frente de donde se encontraba parado, el Torchic recibe este ataque totalmente por sorpresa. Rápidamente utilizando nuevamente Palmeo con su pata izquierda mientras se acercaba corriendo al Torchic desprevenidamente pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de golpear a Rogelio para acabar así con la pelea, volvió a sentir un bajo de energía que ocasiono que cancelara su ataque en el acto. El pokémon de tipo fuego aprovecha la oportunidad para utilizar un fuerte Lanzallamas contra el pokémon de tipo lucha que lo lanzo contra el borde del remolino de fuego que le causo un fuerte daño, en ese mismo instante desaparece el Giro fuego._

 _Norberto yacía en el suelo sin señal de movimiento, le salía mucho vapor de su cuerpo, realmente el Riolu había recibido un daño muy crítico. El Torchic comenzó a acercarse hacia su oponente caído que no daba señal de volverse a levantar, una vez que Rogelio estuvo al lado de Norberto, pudo comprobar que dicho pokémon aun seguía consciente pero el daño que había recibido fue tal que su cuerpo ya no pudo reaccionar, el pokémon de tipo lucha se había quedado perplejo ante tal poderoso ataque. Norberto no podía creer que su cuerpo ya no podía más por haber llegado hasta el límite, solo podía ver a su rival parado frente a él que estaba poco sorprendido por haber ganado. Acto seguido el Torchic comenzó a reírse de una forma muy aterradora, ya que prácticamente la pelea había terminando con él como ganador, solo faltaba el golpe de gracia._

-Yo seguiré… luchando aunque me quede uno de… PS así que termina con esto de una buena vez- _**Se le estaba dificultando al Riolu poder hablar como lo hacía normalmente ya que no podía más.**_

-No tuviste oportunidad ante mí, la victoria estaba más que obvia, espero que esto te quede claro la próxima vez… Si es que hay próxima vez- _**Pronuncio el Torchic con un tono algo sombrío.**_

 _Entonces Rogelio hace el ataque de Picotazo con lo cual deja debilitado a Norberto terminando así con la pelea._

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIA: _¿NORBERTO MURIO?, ¿AHORA QUE PASARA EN LA HISTORIA?, ¿ALGUNA VEZ VEREMOS A RIHANNA ENTABLAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN?, DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _DESDE ESTE MOMENTO LA HISTORIA SE VOLVERA ALGO CONFUSA Y PIERDEN LA PISTA DE LA HISTORIA, PERO DUDO MUCHO QUE ESO PASE Y POR SI PASA AQUI ESTOY YO PARA RESOLVER DUDA Y TODAS RESPONDER TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS QUE ME DA FLOJERA CONTESTAR :V, BUENO YO ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES MENCIONAR QUE SI CREEN QUE EN ESTA PARTE DEBIÓ EVOLUCIONAR TORCHIC, ES QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE EVOLUCIONAR A TORCHIC PERO NOMAS NO SUCEDIO :/, BUENO NOS VEMOS HASTA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DE LA HISTORA, XD._** ****

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	13. Regresando a la realidad parte A

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: NORBERTO _VOLVIÓ AL MUNDO HUMANO, ASÍ QUE YA NO ES MAS UN RIOLU_**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _OTRO ARCO ARGUMENTAL QUE SE SUMA A LOS YA EXISTENTES :/_**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

Surgiendo en la oscuridad

-Saben, esta fantástica aventura fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero todo tiene un comienzo y un final, por más que lo intentes, jamás lograras dormir para siempre por propia voluntad, a pesar de que intento alejarme y separarme del mundo, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a la dura realidad, tengo una vez más que volver al mundo real. _**Pronuncio Norberto hacia ustedes.**_

 **En la habitación de un gran Hospital**

 _Norberto despierta en medio de una habitación en el hospital de su ciudad, rápidamente el adolescente confundido de lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente se da cuenta que sus manos estaban de regreso, el Riolu había vuelto a ser nuevamente humano._

-¿Pero qué es esto?- _**Norberto estaba realmente confundido.**_

-Haz esto inconsciente por semanas, aunque tengo que informarte que pasaron cosas que tal vez olvidaste y que son algo impactantes- _**Contestó el médico a cargo de Norberto.**_

 _La advertencia del doctor no lé ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, Norberto no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, lo último que recordaba era viendo vencido por Rogelio, pero lo último que sabia siendo humano era que iba junto con su madre y hermana por una autopista cuando inesperadamente pierde la memoria de lo que había sucedido después de eso._

-Doctor, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Dónde está mi familia?- _**Comenzó a entrar un terrible ansiedad por no saber el paradero de sus familiares.**_

-Tuvieron un accidente de tránsito que le costó la vida de tu madre y hermana, el único sobreviviente fuiste tú- _**Respondió el doctor a la pregunta que le hizo su paciente que se acaba de despertar.**_

-No, esto está mal, esto no puede estar pasando…- _**Norberto no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, en eso se quita la sabana y descubre que efectivamente tenía sus piernas en donde deben de ir además de que respondían a la perfección.**_

-Descuida, tus piernas se salvaron del incidente, aunque esto me recuerda a cierto niño que después de despertar aseguraba que había ganado el mundial, también tuve otro paciente que decía haber vivido en un mundo lleno de monstruos con poderes y que el los entrenaba para ganarle a unos 8 experto en sus aéreas para entrar en un torneo de campeones donde el ganador era nombrado maestro de no recuerdo que cosa, en fin, no tiene mayor importancia- _**Comento el doctor sobre sus experiencias pasada, enseguida se da cuenta que su paciente ya no estaba en donde debería estar-**_ oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas?, aun tenemos que hacerte diversas pruebas para comprobar que efectivamente estas bien- _**se alarmo el médico.**_

 **En los pasillos del gran hospital**

 _Norberto entra a un largo pasillo con mucha iluminación pero repentinamente comenzó a sentir que bajaba drásticamente la temperatura además de que las luces comenzaron a titilar. Intenta desesperadamente de encontrar la salida sin tener éxito, descubre que misteriosamente todos en el hospital habían desaparecido. De repente a unos metros de él aparecieron 3 sujetos vistiendo trajes de un negro muy intenso, sus caras no se les podía ver debido a que tenían unas mascaras oscuras que impedía que sus identidades sean reveladas. Acto seguido uno de esos tres extraño sujeto comenzó a formar una oscura bola entre sus manos para después arrojarla contra Norberto que casi da en el blanco, el adolescente apenas pudo reaccionar para escapar de dicho ataque, no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando, en eso los tres misteriosos sujetos comenzaron a reírse de él._

-¿Y se supone que este es la gran amenaza para el jefe?- _**Dijo uno de ellos después de comenzar a reírse aun más fuerte que sus otros dos colegas.**_

-Me sorprende que el jefe tenga tanto miedo de un pequeño e indefenso Riolu, está muy lejos de alcanzar su máximo potencia- _**Comento el que había atacado a Norberto hace unos momentos.**_

-Aun así, es nuestra obligación acabar con cualquier amenaza por más pequeña que sea- _**Pronuncio el último que faltaba de los tres.**_

-Oigan, ¿Quiénes son útiles?, ¿Cómo es que saben que soy un Riolu?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?- _**Norberto estaba muy confundido.**_

-Para colmo ni siquiera sabe que está metido en un gran problema que le costara la vida, eso sí que esta bueno, que divertido eres Riolu- _**Hablo el que más subestimaba a ese Riolu que tenían que eliminar en esos momentos.**_

-Basta Sableye, esto es cosa seria, si el jefe lo quiere ver fuera del camino eso es lo que debemos de hacer- _**Dijo el líder de los tres extraños sujetos.**_

-Lo siento Gengar, es que este Riolu es tan gracioso que no puedo parar de reír, no merece ni nuestro tiempo de lo débil e ineficiente que es… no nos haría ni cosquillas- _**No paraba de reír en lo mas mínimo y ni tenía intenciones de parar aunque su compañero le dijera que parará.**_

-No se quienes son ustedes ni que quieran, tampoco sé que está pasando aquí, pero si lo que buscan es pelea pues la encontraron- _**Norberto se pone en posición de ataque esperando la reacción de esos misteriosos seres.**_

-Como cualquier tipo lucha haciendo honor a su tipo, son tan predecibles pero es hora que nosotros te pongamos en tu lugar, acábalos de una buena vez Trevenant- _**Ordeno el líder de los tres a su compañero.**_

-Entendido Gengar, veamos si resistes los golpes Riolu- _**Dijo el misterioso sujeto hacia su oponente a vencer.**_

-Mejor ataco primero antes de que quien sabe que pase- _**Intenta hacer palmeo pero no puede-**_ ¿pero qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no puedo atacar?- _**No dejaba de cuestionarse toda esta situación que había surgido inesperadamente además de no tener mucha memoria.**_

 _Entonces debido a un ataque de desesperación Norberto corre hacia los 3 misterioso sujetos para después lanzarse contra ellos pero algo inesperado pasó, el adolescente atravesó a los extraños personajes que respondían a los nombres de Sableye, Gengar y Trevenant, causándole aun más confusión. Enseguida Trevenant choca su cabeza contra Norberto que término golpeándose contra la pared, había recibido el ataque de Mazazo. Norberto yacía en el suelo y con mucha dificultad para ponerse nuevamente de pie._

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto?- _**Norberto se sentía muy cansado.**_

-Ríndete de una buena vez Riolu, nunca tuviste oportunidad contra nosotros, solo fíjate en los tipos, una pelea ya está ganada incluso antes de comenzar- _**Le reprochaba el líder de los fantasmas a su enemigo caído.**_

-Es momento de acabar con tu sufrimiento- _**Pronuncio el que había agredido al Riolu con el ataque mencionado de tipo planta.**_

-Yo no pienso rendirme aun…- _**El adolescente no quería aceptar el hecho que no tenía nada que hacer contra estos 3.**_

 _El que había hecho el Mazazo volvió a ejecutar dicho ataque pero fue sorprendido por el niño vestido de Pichu que utiliza el movimiento de Protección para defender al Riolu caído._

-¿Me extrañaron?, ¿Por qué no me invitaron a la fiesta?- _**Comento el niño vestido con ropa que hacía alusión al pokémon que representaba.**_

-No lo puedo creer, es ese molesto Pichu, ahora si esto se puso bueno, vamos inútiles acaben con él- _**Respondió el líder de los 3 fantasmas.**_

-Prepárate para el golpe de tu vida mocoso- _**Dijo el fantasma que había atacado a Norberto hace un turno.**_

-Ya cálmate y trágate una maldición- _**El niño usa el movimiento de Maldición contra el fantasma que representaba a Trevenant.**_

-Haber Sableye sorpréndeme para que no digan que nomas estas de adorno- _**Pronuncio el fantasma que representaba a Gengar.**_

 _Gengar utiliza bola sombra mientras que Sableye utiliza Toxico, por su parte el Pichu realiza el movimiento de protección para salir ileso de dichos ataques. Enseguida el niño vestido como el pokémon eléctrico que representaba utiliza Electrocañon contra el sableye que lo recibe con bastante sorpresa, sorprendiendo incluso a los tres fantasmas._

 _-_ Dejen a hacerse los payaso y venzan ya a este molesto niño, ustedes verdaderamente que son unos inútiles- _**Reprobó el fantasma que representaba a Gengar a sus dos campaneros fantasmas.**_

-Veo que ciertos fantasma nunca aprenden la lección, pues ni modo tendré que darle a los tres un estate quito- _**Repentinamente el niño que representaba a Pichu ejecuto el ataque de Eletrotela con los tres fantasmas.**_

-Sorprendente Pichu, de verdad que te has vuelto muy poderoso, pero es momento de dejar de lado a estos dos perdedores en las ligas menores para enfrentarte a un verdadero y poderoso fantasma como yo- _**Comenzó a alardear el líder de los 3 fantasmas.**_

\- Vamos pues, te estoy esperando- _**El pequeño tenía una gran confianza que lo demostraba su sonrisa en el rostro.**_

 _Enseguida el Gengar ataca con bola sombra mientras el Pichu realiza el movimiento de Protección, rápidamente el fantasma lo vuelve a intentar con el mimos ataque mientras que Pichu utiliza Impactrueno chocando ambos ataques entre sí. Entonces el pokémon de tipo fantasmas comienza a cargar un Hiperrayo mientras el pokémon de tipo eléctrico utiliza onda trueno para intentar paralizar a su oponente, acto seguido Gengar desata el inmenso poder del Hiperrayo sobre el Pichu quien realiza el movimiento de Protección para poder sobrevivir al inmenso ataque que se le avecinaba. Luego el niño vuelve a intentar con Impactruno mientras el fantasma utiliza Bola sombra, Mas tarde el Gengar realiza el ataque de Golpe fantasma desapareciendo por un intenta y desconcertando al Pokémon de tipo eléctrico. Luego el Pichu se previenen de un posible ataque al realizar el movimiento de protección pero es sorprendido por Gengar que traspasa la protección de Pichu y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento el pokémon de tipo eléctrico contraataco con Impactrueno para atacar a ese fantasma con un movimiento eléctrico. Gengar intenta volver a atacar pero resintió los efectos de estar paralizado, el fantasma ya no podía moverse._

-Rayos, estoy paralizado- _**Expreso el líder de los 3 fantasmas.**_

-¿Qué paso Gengar?, no que eras el mejor y que toda la cosa, ¿acaso soy mucho para ti?- _**Comento el niño muy contento por paralizarlo.**_

-Como sea, no creas que esto se quedara así, volveremos aun más poderoso que antes, ya lo veras- _**Los 3 fantasmas desaparecieron en un segundo.**_

 _Repentinamente el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, las luces dejaron de titilar a cada momento y las personas comenzaron a aparecer. Entonces el Pichu se hacer al Riolu para asegurarse de que efectivamente aun seguía muy consciente de lo que había pasado._

-Hola Riolu, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi electrizante personalidad- _**Pronuncio el Niño vestido haciendo alusión a un Pichu muy feliz.**_

-Es mi imaginación o ¿en esa batalla utilizaste 5 movimientos?- _**Se cuestionaba Norberto por lo que había visto.**_

-Pero que estás diciendo, de seguro es tu imaginación, además te tengo que llevar a un lugar- _**Dijo el niño tocando con su mano el hombro de Norberto.**_

-Está bien, pero no te atrevas a…- _ **Norberto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el niño lo había electrocutado y había quedado inconsciente.**_

 **En una casa cualquiera**

 _Norberto comenzaba a despertar para notar que se encontraba sentado en un sofá para una persona, enseguida se da cuenta que en la misma sala también estaba un sujeto vestido con un Cosplay de Arcanine._

-¿En dónde estoy?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Cómo es que ese Pichu era tan fuerte?- _**Si antes Norberto estaba muy confundido, ahora sí que estaba más que chocado por los constantes sucesos que no lo dejaban respirar en lo más mínimo.**_

-Hola Riolu, te estábamos esperando- _**Dijo el señor vistiendo como haciendo alusión a Arcanine.**_

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **NOTA INICIA: _¿NORBERTO ALGUNA VEZ EVOLUCIONARA A UN LUCARIO?, ¿QUIENES SON ESTOS NUEVOS PERSONALES?, ¿OTRO ARCO ARGUMENTA QUE NO ALCANZABA CON LOS QUE YA SE TENIA?, ¿COMO ES QUE ESE PICHU ES TAN PODEROSOS?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASARA AHORA?, TODO ESTO Y MAS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN RIOLU/LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _ORIGINALMENTE NORBERTO IBA A EVOLUCIONAR EN LOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS, ES POR ESO QUE LA HISTORIA SE LLAMA SOY UN LUCARIO, PERO COMO VEO QUE LA HISTORIA SE ALARGO BASTANTE Y SE ATRASO BASTANTE EL QUE NORBERTO EVOLUCIONARA A UN LUCARIO, ES POR ESO QUE DECIDÍ CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA. N1GOD, QUIZÁS PONGA UN ARTICUNO, TAMBIÉN ES UN POKÉMON QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO, AUNQUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE NO APAREZCA EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO CREO QUE SI LO LLEGARE A UTILIZAR._**

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	14. Regresando a la realidad parte B

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: NORBERTO _VOLVIÓ AL MUNDO HUMANO, ASÍ QUE YA NO ES MAS UN RIOLU_**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _OTRO ARCO ARGUMENTAL QUE SE SUMA A LOS YA EXISTENTES :/_**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En la casa de cualquiera**

 _La casa era de dos piso construida de ladrillo, con una sala teniendo un baño a un costado, un comedor, una cocina, cuatro recamaras con baños incluidos, un patio muy pequeño, estaba situado en una colonia donde todas las casas eran exactamente iguales. Norberto aun seguía confundido sentado en el sillón después de despertar sin saber que estaba pasando._

-Entonces… me va a contar todo en este mismo instante, es mejor que hable, ¿Quién es usted?- _**El adolescente quería saber lo que estaba pasando.**_

-Bien, es lo justo, es momento de explicar las reglas del juego, ¿te acuerdas del último concurso en el que estuviste?- _**Pregunto el extraño hombre mientras echaba un poco de vino en una copa que tenía en una pequeña mesa.**_

-Así, antes de que todo esto comenzará estuve en un concurso, aunque las primeras rondas estuvieran prácticamente regalas, otras no lo fueron tanto, pero lo que si me hizo mucho el día fue la ronda final, hubieras visto ese hermoso combate, fue la primera vez en años que verdaderamente pude haber perdido, aunque debo admitir que la suerte fue la verdadera causa de mi victoria, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver en todo eso?- _ **Norberto comenzó a recordar todo lo que habia vivido hasta el momento.**_

-Ese usuario que te enfrentaste en la ronda final, era yo…- me llamo Eric, gusto en conocerte Norberto- _**Comenzó serio Eric al acercándose hacia Norberto mientras bebía su copa de vino.**_

-¿Enserio eras tú?, quien lo hubiera pensado, me sorprende que alguien tan viejo sepa tanto de pokémon como yo, ¿Qué edad tienes?, unos 60 años quizás, creo que ya estas algo viejo- _**Dijo Norberto sorprendido por haber encontrado al que se había enfrentado en la ronda final.**_

-Por favor, tengo 55 años, si he de admitir que mi cuerpo ya no es lo que solía ser antes pero aun así puedo dar una buena pelea, así que no te sorprendas cuando te gane porque lo que me falta en juventud lo recompenso con experiencia cosa que veo que te falta bastante, ¿quieres un poco de vino?- _**El Hombre que estaba haciendo alusión a Arcanine se sentó en un sofá al lado del sillón en que estaba sentado su invitado especial.**_

-Lo siento, no bebo- _**Negó Norberto sin pensarlo dos veces.**_

-Qué bueno porque de mi buen vino nadie lo debe tocar, en fin, ¿en que estaba?, así cierto… entre a ese concurso con la esperanza que alguien pudiera derrotarme en las últimas rondas específicamente en la ronda final donde estaría el mejor de todo el concurso, ese resulto ser alguien que para mi sorpresa fuiste tú, cosa curiosa que un Riolu me venciera, pero total, se logro mi objetivo de encontrarte- _**Pronuncio Eric mientras se volvía a servir otra copa con su vino favorito que no le gustaba compartir con nadie.**_

-Haber si entendí, me estás diciendo que estabas buscando al alguien experto en pokémon para que cosa, vamos anciano que no tengo todo el día, ya quiero que se termine este tan misterio que ya aguanto la precisión ¿para qué me quieres?- _**Norberto no dejaba de cuestionar la tardanza del extraño hombre que se daba su tu tiempo para explicar las cosas.**_

-Claro, claro, lo que digas su majestad, como sea, te estuve buscando a ti Riolu, experto en pokémon porque necesito tu ayuda para solucionar todo mis problemas básicamente porque se me complicaron bastante y tú eres mi última esperanza, con tu ayuda inclinaría la balanza hacia mi favor, los demás no se lo esperarían- _**Comento Eric antes de beberse su copa que contenía el delicioso vino que tanto le gustaba tomar en grandes cantidades.**_

-Lo único que entendí es que no quiero ser parte de esto, a mi no me gusta ser utilizado es por eso que no me he molestado en encontrar un entrenador, si por mi forma de ser no logro evolucionar a un Lucario pues que así sea, yo me retiro porque esto solo fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya no quiero escuchar más de ti viejo- _**Dijo Norberto muy molesto al considerar que solo era pérdida de tiempo, se levanta del sillón pero rápidamente es detenido por extraño hombre que se pone delante de él al instante.**_

-¡Siéntate!, todavía no hemos terminado- _**Eric no quería dejar que su ultima esperanza se fuera de la manera fácil.**_

-¿Ataque rápido?- _**Norberto se sorprendió al ver su velocidad.**_

-Velocidad extrema- _**Eric lo corrió sin titubear y con mucha seriedad.**_

-Claro, solo estaba bromando, ¿te molestaría dejarme ir?, ya escuche suficiente, no pienso ayudarte- _**Norberto de verdad quería irse.**_

-Para ser un Riolu eres bastante desconsiderado, ¿ni porque mi sobrino te salvo la vida nos vas a ayudar?, si tanto te quieres ir pues vete, nadie te detiene, pero solo recuerda esto, esos tipo que te atacaron la otra vez lo volverán a hacer y esta vez no vamos a estar nosotros para salvarte de nuevo, deberías pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar, te vendría bien ¿no lo has pensado?- _**El hombre que hacía alusión a Arcanine aunque no quería que Norberto se fuera no quería mantenerlo a la fuerza.**_

-Adiós, me largo de aquí- _**Pronuncio Norberto acercándose hacia la entrada principal sin voltear atrás.**_

 **En las calles de la colonia**

 _Norberto caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no sabía qué hacer ya que toda esta serie de eventos inesperado lo altero demasiado. Enseguida fue seguido por el niño que hacía alusión a Pichu haciendo notar su presencia._

-oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas?- _**El niño quería interrogar al adolescente.**_

-¿Qué te importa?, ¿Por qué tanto intereses en seguirme?- _**Norberto quería estar solo con sus confusiones y problemas.**_

-Se que tuviste una pelea con mi tío, pero sé que puede sorprender la primera vez, por cierto… me llamo Elías, creo que nunca te dije mi nombre- _**Comento el niño aun siguiendo al adolescente.**_

-No… nunca lo dijiste, por cierto si no hay una agresión física yo no lo consideraría una pelea- _**Dijo Norberto sin mostrar ninguna importancia.**_

-Sí que eres el Riolu más raro que conozco- _**Comento Elías.**_

-De seguro soy el único Riolu que conoces- _**Pronuncio Norberto sin voltear a ver al niño que lo estaba siguiendo.**_

-Pero eso no te quita tu rareza, ¿enserio no piensas ayudarnos?, te hemos estado vigilando y déjame decirte que eso no sería una novedad, era de esperarse de alguien que solo piensa para sí mismo que actúa tan impulsivamente sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, por esa actitud te meterás en mucho problemas por no decir que ya tienes bastantes ahora mismo, la única razón por la que aun sigo aquí intentándolo es que confió mucho en mi tío y si él dice tu eres nuestra última esperanza yo le creo- _**Hablo muy sinceramente Elías tratando de convencer al adolescente.**_

-Pues suerte con su problema, pero antes de irme... me tiene algo de curiosidad eso de que pueden utilizar los ataques en el mundo humano, ¿Cómo logran hacer eso?- _**Pregunto Norberto.**_

-Me sorprende que no lo sepas- _**Suspira-**_ nuestros provienen de la ropa que usamos representando a nuestro pokémon, en otra palabras… ¡en donde rayos dejaste el zentai de Riolu que te di!, ¡espero que no lo hayas perdido!- _**Comenzó a gritar Elías con todas sus fuerzas.**_

-No, espérate el zentai de Riolu se encuentra en mi casa, ya no te alarmes tanto, aunque si dices que para usar mis poderes de pokemon tengo que usar un zentai haciendo alusión a mi pokémon, eso significa que… ¡No!, ni creas que me voy a poder esa vergonzosa cosa en público, es mas apenas aguanto la vergüenza por dirigirte la palabra- _**Pronuncio Norberto con algo de enojo y vergüenza porque todo el mundo que pasaba por ahí se les quedaba viendo muy sorprendida por ver algo tan extraño.**_

-Vamos si no queda de otra, además te llegas a acostumbrar, no es para tanto solo es cuestión de quitarse la vergüenza… y traspasar dicha vergüenza a los demás- _**Hablo Elías con mucho entusiasmo.**_

-Eso creo vergüenza ajena, sigue sin convénceme, total gracias por la información pero ya me tengo que ir- _**Dijo Norberto alejándose del niño.**_

-Como quieras, eres un malagradecido Norberto, ¿lo sabía?- _**Pronuncio Elías antes de irse del lugar.**_

 **En la casa de Norberto**

 _Norberto abrió la puerta principal usando la llave que tenia para entrar a su casa, enseguida dio un fuerte grito anunciando su presencia como siempre hacia al momento de llegar a casa pero nadie contesto._

-Como siempre nadie contesta, aunque bueno sin mi familia esperándome me sorprendería que alguien me contestara- _**Pronuncio Norberto sin esperar respuesta de su espontaneo grito de presentación.**_

-Hola pequeño Riolu, te estábamos esperando- _**Dijeron al unisonó los tres fantasmas de la otra vez que atacaron a Norberto.**_

-¿Qué pues?, ¡es Casper y sus amigos!- _**Grito Norberto del susto.**_

-Un momento, ¿Qué no deberías intenta escapar?- _**Dijo el Gengar.**_

-Si es cierto, buen consejo- _**Comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras esquivaba un par de bolas sombra.**_

 _Rápidamente después de subir al segundo piso, Norberto cierra la puerta con seguro para luego ir por su zentai de Riolu que se encontraba en su armario. Abre las puertas de su gran armario y allí estaba el extraño traje de Riolu que le otorgaría sus poderes de Riolu, sin pensarlo dos veces se puso el mencionado zentai de Riolu que le quedaba perfectamente. Enseguida vio maravillado dos discos flotantes en medio de su gran armario._

-No lo puedo creer, ¿es lo que creo que es?, debo admitir que la realidad está muy loca últimamente por lo que ya no me importa, también debería dejar de hablar solo… como si alguien pudiera escuchar mis palabras, eso sí que sería extraño aunque bueno, me estoy enfrentando contra tres fantasmas así que a la mierda con la lógica que ya no me sirve para nada, vamos pues- _**Dijo Norberto mientras tomaba el disco flotante y lo lee-**_ ¿Sonámbulo?, ¿yo para que quiero Sonámbulo?, no me sirve para nada- _**Arroja el disco flotante para después sujetar el otro-**_ ¿Garra umbría?, bueno eso me vendría bien en estos momento así que, ¿Qué más da? – _ **Adsorbiendo el disco flotante.**_

 _Repentinamente trevenant destruye la puerta con un Mazazo para entrar a la habitación del adolescente, acto seguido Norberto ejecuto el ataque de Garra umbría contra trevenant dando en el blanco y sin que este se lo esperara terminando golpeándose en la pared. En eso también entraron a la habitación Gengar y Sableye, se surprendieron al ver a su compañeor caído contra la pared, rápidamente Gengar utiliza el movimiento de bola sombra hacia Norberto quien utiliza el ataque de Garra umbría parando en seco la bola sombra que después arrojo contra Gengar que se quedo muy estático por la gran sorpresa que se llevo, luego Norberto sin titubear con la ayuda de sus Garra sombra golpea a Gengar con todas sus fuerzas._

-Verdad que soy genial- _**Dije Norberto quedándose estático por unos segundos después de ejecutar el movimiento de Garra umbría.**_

-Dolor, maldito dolor, no estoy acostumbrado al dolor, pagaras por esto Riolu- _**Pronuncia Gengar intentando recuperar el aliento.**_

-Nunca debieron meterse conmigo, ahora preparase para las consecuencias- _**Comento Norberto al mismo tiempo que hace el movimiento de Garra umbría.**_

-si como no, que miedo tengo- _**Pronuncio Sableye con mucho humor.**_

-Haber, ¡ríete de esto!- _**Grito Norberto con mucha furia.**_

 _Enseguida Norberto comenzó a atacar a Sableye con Garra umbría con todas sus fuerzas y lo más rápido que pudo, pero Sableye esquivaba sin ningún problema los ataques de su oponente. Acto seguido el pokémon de tipo siniestro-fantasma también utiliza el ataque de Garra umbría para contraatacar las garras umbrías del pokémon de tipo lucha. En eso ambos ataques chocan entre sí y ninguno de los dos pokémon quería ceder, repentinamente Norberto de aleja un poco de Sbleye para después lanzarse contra para dar en el blanco y con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen de su oponente, sorpresivamente Sableye resiste el ataque perfectamente._

-Pues fíjate que no dolió en lo más mínimo, además que tengo Recuperación- _**Comento Sableye burlándose de su agresor como si no le hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.**_

-¿Siniestro-fantasma?, es verdad… maldito trollero, esto me va a doler- _**Dijo Norberto al comprender que estaba en un grave problema y no tenia forma de salir bien de esa situación.**_

 _Enseguida Sableye utiliza el ataque de Cabezazo zen contra el tipo lucha que ya no tenía más nada que hacer, la fuerza del fuerte golpe mando al Riolu a parar contra una ventana rompiendo todos los vidrios que había allí y estrellándose brutalmente contra el enrejado. Norberto cae fuertemente contra el suelo seguido de todos los vidrios que había roto anteriormente._

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIA: _¿NORBERTO SE UNIRÁ AL ARCANINE Y PICHU?, ¿EL RIOLU VOLVERÁ AL MUNDO POKÉMON?, ¿PORQUE LOS FANTASMAS NO QUIEREN A NORBERTO?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE ARCANINE NO LE HA DICHO AL RIOLU?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?, ¿PORQUE LA REALIDAD ESTA TAN ALTERADA?, ¿TODO SERA UNA TRISTE PESADILLA?, DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN RIOLU-LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _PERDÓN POR SI TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, ES QUE ME QUEDE COMO QUE SIN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, PERO POR PUDE ACTUALIZAR, AUN FALTA MUCHA HISTORIA Y MUCHAS MAS COSAS QUE DESCUBRIR, ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AUN TENGO MUCHA MAS HISTORIA QUE CONTAR, XD._**

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	15. El pasado de mi Rival parte C

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _VOLVIMOS AL ARCO ARGUMENTAL DE CHRIS, YA SABEN EL PASADO DE ROGELIO Y RIHANNA_**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _NO SE ME OCURRE NINGUNA ADVERTENCIA, XDDD._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En la casa de Chris**

 _Habían pasado varios días desde el nacimiento de Riolu. La pokémon de tipo normal se había salvado por poco de recibir un tremendo castigo por parte de Torchic que como el agua y el aceite estos dos pokémon nomas no se podían mezclar, ni siquiera se toleraban la presencia del otro aunque no lo demostraran delante de su entrenador o de cualquier otro humano que los estuviera viendo. Pero cuido con dejar a estos dos en la misma habitación que en un dos por tres podemos decirle adiós al ordenado cuarto._

 _Riolu por su parte creó un gran vinculo con su entrenador que estuvo con ella desde el momento de su nacimiento, solo él puedo ver su llegar a este nuevo mundo completamente desconocido que apenas estaba comenzando a comprender y darse la idea de su existencia, aun así tenía muchas cuestiones que superar pero de poco a poco se logra avanzar, la pequeña pokémon de tipo lucha le gustaba explotar el mundo porque a cada momento podía aprender cosas nuevas. Por parte de Eevee se podía decir que odiaba completamente a esa Riolu solamente debido al simple de que su entrenador pasaba más tiempo con ella, no podía tolerar que su Chris pasara más tiempo con otro pokémon que para colmo también era hembra, si con Torchic lo quería fuera del camino, con Riolu literalmente quería asesinarla por haberle quitado a lo que más quería en el mundo, el niño que le había salvado la vida hace dos años que desde ese mismo día sintió un profundo amor hacia él._

 _La pokémon de tipo lucha por alguna extraña razón todavía no podía comunicarse con otros pokémon, de hecho casi no pronunciaba ningún sonido, era totalmente extraño aun así a Torchi y Chris no les importaba en lo mas mínimo y le gustaba a ambos pasar el rato con ella. Caso contrario de Eevee que al contrario de muchos de su tipo que suelen ser tímidos, esta tenía mucho rencor y odio en su ser. Chris lo único que quería era pasar tiempos con sus dos pokémon que había conseguido recientemente ya que quería conocerlos más a fondo que a diferencia de Eevee con sus dos años de estar juntos ya se conocían perfectamente el uno del otro._

 _Un día como cualquier otro llego el abuelo de Chris fue a visitarlo, traía consigo a su Lucario ya que quería ver el progreso de su nieto en el camino para volverse un poderosos entrenador pokémon a escondidas de su madre porque no toleraba la idea de que su hijo se volviera un entrenador pokémon._

 **En el patio de Chris**

 _Había caído el mediodía allí se encontraban viendo frente a frente Torchic y Lucario listos para iniciar la batalla. Eevee y Riolu estaban de espectadoras observando el combate pokémon que tendrá Chris contra su abuelo._

-¡Vamos Torchic Lanzallamas!- _**Grito el niño lo más fuerte que pudo.**_

-A bocajarro- _**Pronuncio el abuelo de Chris con mucha seriedad.**_

 _El pokémon de tipo Fuego intento hacer lanzallamas pero como se supondría no logro ejecutarlo mientras que Lucario sin piedad ataca al pequeño Torchic con un poderoso A bocajarro que lo dejo fuera de combate al instante._

-¿Pero qué?, Torchic vamos levántate que no podemos perder… tenemos la ventaja- _**Dijo el niño cayendo al suelo y tratando de no soltar sus lagrimas por ver la derrota de su pokémon de tipo fuego.**_

-Siempre debes actuar a la segura, tomar demasiados riegos te puede costar caro, nunca apuestes a menos que no quede otra opción que un bien entrenador pokémon sabe que debe hacer porque conoce a la perfección a sus pokémon, ¡no puede haber lugar para la suerte!, ¡recuerda esto… siempre jugar a la segura!- _**Comenzó a gritarle el abuelo a su nieto.**_

-Entendido, en ese caso adelante Eevee que es nuestro turno- _**La Eevee se movió hasta estar delante del Lucario.**_

-Pues que comience el combate, Lucario… Defensa férrea- _**Dijo el abuelo de Chris sabiendo que tenia total ventaja sobre su nieto.**_

-¡Protección!- _**Grito Chris al mismo tiempo que su abuelo mencionaba el movimiento que realizaría su Lucario.**_

 _Enseguida Eevee realiza el movimiento de Protección esperando que ataque el pokémon de tipo lucha-acero en ese mismo turno mientras que Lucario utiliza el movimiento de Defensa férrea para aumentar sus defensas._

-Pero si mi pokémon está en desventaja… ¿Por qué no me atacaste?- _**Pregunto Chris con mucha sorpresa por lo que acaba de ver.**_

-Un buen entrenador pokémon siempre conoce el momento apropiado para mejorar el estado de sus pokémon- _**Fue lo que le respondió el abuelo.**_

-Eevee que no nos asusten, tomemos la iniciativa con ataque rápido- _**Ordeno Chris a su pokémon de tipo normal.**_

-Velocidad extrema- _**Pronuncio el abuelo de Chris con mucha frialdad.**_

 _Rápidamente la Eevee comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el pokémon de tipo lucha-acero pero de un segundo a otro el Lucario desapareció dejando perpleja al pokémon de tipo normal que no sabía que había pasado. Repentinamente Lucario ataca a gran velocidad al pokémon de tipo normal con mucha fuerza dejando algo herida a la pobre de Eevee._

-Vamos Eevee no te rindas se que puede hacerlo- _**Motivo Chris para que se levantara su pokémon de suelo que al parecer le costó mucho volver a ponerse de pie debido a ese fuerte golpe que había recibido por su contrincante-**_ ¿Pero que fue eso?, se supone que ataque rápido es un movimiento muy rápido, no lo entiendo… ¿Qué hiciste?- _**Le cuestiono el niño.**_

-Deberías saber que Velocidad extrema es un movimiento mucho más veloz que Ataque rápido, además que no espero volver a repetirte que naturalmente unos pokémon son más veloces que otros, siempre recuerda esto… la velocidad de un pokémon siempre es crucial a la otra del combate que por ese simple detalle puede significar la victoria o derrota- _ **Comento el abuelo de Chris con mucha rudeza.**_

-Tiene toda la razón abuelo, pero aun así no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente porque siempre luchamos hasta el final, ¿verdad Eevee?, pues a delante con Bola sombra- _**Enseguida la Eevee ejecuto el mencionado ataque.**_

-A bocajarro- _**Pronuncio el abuelo de Chris con una firmeza admirable.**_

 _Entonces Lucario recibe el ataque de Bola sombra resistiéndolo perfectamente pero al instante ejecuta el ataque de A bocajarro terminando así con el pokémon de tipo normal como si nada._

-Debes saber que a menos que tendrás una buena estrategia, jamás debes poner un pokémon débil ante otro, espero que estés enterado que unos pokémon hacen más daño a cierto tipos de pokémon, ¿si te memorizaste la tabla de tipos?, recuerda que siempre es malo poner a un pokémon en desventaja de tipos a menos que conscientemente sebas lo que estás haciendo- _**No dejaba de criticar el abuelo de Chris.**_

-Pues entonces inclinare la balanza hacia mi favor, Riolu recuerda que las apariencias engañan… tenemos la ventaja, es momento de terminar este combate con Onda certera- _**Dijo Chris con toda seguridad de que iba a ganar este combate.**_

-A bocajarro – _**El abuelo de Chris sabía que aun tenía mucho por aprender su nieto por lo que esta pelea ya tenía al ganador desde el comienzo.**_

 _Lucario realiza el movimiento de A bocajarro sobre su pre-evolución mientras que Riolu intenta atacar a su evolución con Onda certera pero sorpresivamente para el pokémon y su entrenador el movimiento falla brutalmente poniendo en peligro la aparente ventaja de tipos que tenia Chris con su pokémon sobre su abuelo que por su parte tenia a Lucario._

-No es justo, ese Lucario ya tendría que haberse debilitado- _**Comento Chris algo sorprendido porque Lucario durara un turno más.**_

-Recuérdame, ¿Qué te dije sobre siempre jugar a la segura?, es momento de que aprender otra lección, Mordisco- _**Pronuncio el abuelo de Chris con mucha severidad.**_

-Un momento, ¿Por qué me atacas con un movimiento débil a mi tipo?, no tiene ningún sentido- _**El niño estaba confundido por lo que acaba de ahcer su abuelo.**_

 _Rápidamente Lucario muerde a la Riolu para luego azotarla contra el suelo, el pokémon de tipo lucha intenta volver a contraatacar con Onda certera pero al momento de realizar el ataque por un segundo se paralizo y no pudo ejecutar dicho movimiento sobre su contrincante._

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?, ¿Riolu qué fue lo que te sucedió?, ¿abuelo que fue lo que hiciste?- _**El pequeño entrenador estaba completamente perplejo por lo que acaba de presenciar.**_

-algunos movimiento tienen efectos secundarios como por ejemplo Mordisco que puede llegar a retroceder al pokémon enemigo, se que viola mi consejo de siempre jugar a la segura ya que no siempre se puede confiar de los efectos secundarios, pero es mejor que sepas esto ahora que cuando te enfrentes en una batalla real- _**Comento el abuelo de Chris con frialdad.**_

-Como ya dije antes, no nos asustas, vamos Riolu ese Lucario ya duro lo suficiente, ¡Onda certera!- _ **Grito Chris con todas sus fuerzas.**_

-Pues nosotros nos vamos con A bocajarro- _**Dijo el abuelo de Chris.**_

 _Enseguida Lucario Realiza el ataque de A bocajarro que golpeo efectivamente sobre Riolu mientras que el pokémon de tipo lucha utilizo Onda certera que esta vez dio justo en el blanco, Chris pensó que finalmente pudo vencer a su abuelo en su primer combate pokémon, pero para su sorpresa Lucario seguía de pie y su abuelo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

-¡No!, ¿ahora qué paso?, esto no es justo… ese Lucario ya tendría que estar debilitado, ¡tenemos la ventaja!- _**El niño ya estaba más que estupefacto por no haberle ganado a su abuelo ya que después de todo tenía la ventaja.**_

-Sorpresa, sorpresa, sorpresa, ¿quieres saber porque Lucario sigue de pie?, es gracias a la banda focus- _**Entonces Lucario revela que tenia la banda focus.**_

-Riolu no podemos permitirnos la derrota, ¡Onda certera una vez más!- _**Grito Chris con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento por no haber podido derrotar al Lucario de su abuelo.**_

-Lucario tú ya sabes que A bocajarro a muerte- _**Pronuncio el abuelo de Chris con mucha firmeza.**_

 _Lucario vuelve a realiza el ataque de a bocajarro mientras que la Riolu realiza el movimiento de Onda certera pero nuevamente falla, para este punto la pre-evolución de Lucario estaba demasiado cansada y hasta una de sus rodillas cae al suelo de lo golpeada que estaba. La evolución de Riolu a pesar de estar en igual condición es debido a las múltiples batallas que tuvo que puede luchar como si nada aunque solo le quedara un Ps de vida._

-¡No!, Riolu… ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?- _**Chris al comprender el gran daño que había recibido su pokémon, entendió que ya no había nada más que hacer, había perdido la batalla.**_

-Lucario termina esto con A bocajarro- _**Dijo el abuelo de Chris fríamente.**_

 _Enseguida el pokémon de tipo lucha-acero con un último A bocajarro derroto al tipo lucha de un solo golpe, Chris con esto había perdido su primer batalla pokémon, la victoria había sido para su abuelo._

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo pude haber perdido?, tenia 3 pokémon además que dos eran súper efectivos contra Lucario- _**El pequeño entrenador cae rendido al suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.**_

-Perdiste debido a tu inexperiencia, pero descuida que con el tiempo podrás enfrentarte contra cualquiera sin perder tan brutalmente, quien sabe tal vez algún día te enfrentes al alto mando o inclusive al campeón- _**El abuelo de Chris intento consolar a su nieto.**_

-Entendido abuelo, algún día me enfrentare al alto mando y derrotare a todos, ni el campeón se salvara de mis futuras palizas que les voy a hacer, con mi futura experiencia hare ver a todo el mundo como los novatos que son, yo sere el mejor maestro pokémon de todos los tiempos- _**Comento con mucha alegría y firmeza en su deseo de convertirse en el mejor maestro pokémon de todos, ese era su gran sueño.**_

-Y yo se que será así, pero vamos a dentro que se está haciendo tarde, además que me está entrando hambre y la comida pude estar en cualquier momento- _**Dijo el abuelo de Chris al percatarse de la hora que era.**_

-es cierto abuelo- _**Rugió el estomago de Chris avergonzándose un poco-**_ Yo también tengo hambre, vamos Riolu, Eevee y Torchic que llego la hora de comer- _**Pronuncio el niño para que lo siguieran sus 3 pokémon.**_

 _Entonces Torchic, Eevee, Riolu, Lucario, Chris y su abuelo fueron a comer a la casa ya que la deliciosa comida estaba lista para comer._

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIA: _¿ESE LUCARIO ES EL PADRE DE RIHANNA?, ¿ALGUNA VEZ CHRIS PODRÁ GANARLE A SU ABUELO?, ¿CHRIS COMBATIRÁ A LOS LIDERES DE GIMNASIO?, ¿SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE ESTE ARCO ARGUMENTAL? , ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE ANDO TAN PREGUNTÓN?, TODO ESTO Y MAS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS QUE ESTA VEZ ESPERO QUE NO TARDEN TANTO, XD._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _PERDÓN POR SI TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, ES QUE ME QUEDE COMO QUE SIN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, PERO POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR, AUN FALTA MUCHA HISTORIA Y MUCHAS MAS COSAS QUE DESCUBRIR, ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AUN TENGO MUCHA MAS HISTORIA QUE CONTAR, YA HASTA ME DA FLOJERA EDITAR ESTO, XD._**

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	16. Atrapados en la gran mansión parte E

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN:** **watch?v=Gx4rVz1CuV8 &feature= ****ASÍ ES, HOY ANDO DEMASIADO RICOLINO PARA SUBIR ESTO :3, EN PRIVADO PARA MAYOR PRIVACIDAD VAYA LA REDUNDANCIA, EN FIN SE ACABO LO QUE SERA, XD.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _ESTO ES UN ADELANTO DE MEDIO CAPITULO, POR LA ETERNA ESPERA, XD._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En la habitación de las tres hermanas**

 _Se encontraba Norberto muy lastimado después de haber perdido, en esa pelea tan brutal que tuvo con Rogelio ayer, estaba muy bien vendado del torax y al parecer aun le dolía mucho. Adriana y Mariana se habían marchado junto con su abuela y el mayordomo que también servía como el chofer. El Riolu cuando despertó no vio a nadie más que a la hermana del medio que se hallaba viendo la televisión con su aura que trasmitía tanta indiferencia._

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué parezco una momia?- _**Pensó Norberto muy fuerte, cosa que se le había olvidado de un pequeño detalle.**_

 _Ariana comenzó a escuchar una extraña voz en aquella habitación, fue algo extremadamente inesperado ya que solo se encontraban en dicha habitación ella y el pequeño Riolu, nadie mas había en ese cuarto. Lo que hizo que la hermana del medio le entrara algo de miedo por lo que había pasado a pesar de ser tan indiferente, enseguida volvió a escuchar ese extraño sonido y esta vez localizo de donde provenían, al parecer ese extraño sonido que se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera hablando provenía de ese Riolu. Sorprendiendo brutalmente a Ariana que del impacto soltó el control remoto, comenzó a acercarse al Riolu con mucha curiosidad al igual que preocupación y una pizca de miedo._

-¿Puedes hablar?- _**Le dijo Ariana al pequeño Riolu que se encontraba en la cama de su hermana mayor.**_

 _El Riolu impactado por que la hermana del medio le estaba hablando directamente, se quedo sin palabras para hablar. Al parecer a Norberto se le había olvidado que sus pensamientos podían llegar a ser escuchado si los pensaba muy fuertemente, lo recordó cuando ya era demasiado tarde, Ariana ya sabía que Norberto podía comunicarse con los humanos._

-Este… rayos se me olvido, bueno ¿Qué se le va hacer?, asi es, yo puedo hablar, bueno técnicamente comunicarme por medio de la telepatía.- _ **Pensó Norberto esta vez mas fuerte que la ultima vez ya que su secreto se había descubierto.**_

-Genial, un Riolu que habla, eso si no es tan indiferente para mi, dime… ¿Qué tienes para decirme?- _**Dijo Ariana muy asombrada por su descubrimiento.**_

-Bueno, ¿no estás asustada porque bueno puedo comunicarme con los humanos?- _**Volvió a pensar Norberto muy fuertemente.**_

-Al principio si estaba algo impactada, pero ahora tengo más curiosidad que miedo, había escuchado rumores de que un Lucario se había comunicado en la región de Hoenn a travez de la telepatía, pero nunca me imagina que fuera cierto- _**Comento la hermana del miedo muy animada.**_

-Vaya, jamás te había visto tan emocionada, ¿Por qué el drástico cambio de actitud?- _**Dijo Norberto muy sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.**_

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que vamos, ¿Cuándo pokémon son capaces de hablar?, eso no se ve todos los días, dime… que se siente ser un pokémon, no… ¿Qué se siente ser un Riolu?, ¿acaso es tan emocionantes y divertido como parece?- _**Respondió Ariana mas emocionada que antes.**_

-¿Qué te puedo decir?, que se siente ser un Riolu- _**Repentinamente Norberto comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido desde que se había convertido en un Riolu-**_ ¿Qué se siente ser un Riolu?, ¡Que se siente ser un Riolu!- _**Pensó Norberto tan fuerte como pudo.**_

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- _**Dijo la hermana del medio algo sorprendida.**_

-Nada, es solo que estoy algo confundido, no quiero hablar de eso- _**Respondió Norberto intentando quitar de su mente todo esos recuerdos que no quería salir de su cabeza.**_

-¿Te puedo ayudar?, bueno… ¿y alguna vez has tenido a algún entrenador?- _**Pronuncio Ariana con mucha curiosidad.**_

-¿Entrenador?- _**Norberto recuerdo de golpe la conversación que tuvo con Eric.**_

-Sí, ¿no me quieres decir?, ¿Cuáles son tus gusto?, ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?- _**La hermana del medio estaba comenzando a creer que debería dejar de preguntar a ese extraño Riolu.**_

-¿Mi vida?- _**Norberto recordó de golpe todos los momentos que había vivido como humano, recordó 16 años en tan solo 16 segundos.**_

 **-** Eres un Riolu muy extraño- _**Sentencio Ariana al ver ese comportamiento.**_

-¿Riolu?- _**Repentinamente se le vino a la mente un bosque en llamas con un cazador pokémon persiguiéndolo-**_ ¿Por qué estoy recordando todo esto?, ¡Basta!- _ **Grito el Riolu por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos tan inesperados para el pequeño pokémon.**_

-Tranquilo- _**Abrazando al Riolu-**_ No sé qué te pasa, pero sé que puedes contar conmigo- _**Comento Ariana al notar que el pokémon estaba sufriendo.**_

-Está bien- _**Se tranquilizo-**_ Ya paso, no fue nada, eso un momento algo incomodo, oye… ¿Por qué no fuiste con tus hermana y tu abuela?- _**Pregunto el Riolu intentando cambiar de tema.**_

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que simplemente no quise ir, ellas ya saben que no me gusta salir a pasear, me gusta estar encerrada en esta habitación- _**Respondió la hermana del medio muy sinceramente.**_

-Vaya, ¿y luego dices que el extraño soy yo?, dime, ¿eres una entradora pokémon?- _**Ahora el preguntón se había vuelto el Riolu.**_

-No exactamente, renuncie a ser maestra pokémon prácticamente cuando comencé, el único pokémon que tengo es ese sapo azul que ni se como se llama, fro no se qué- _**Dijo Ariana viendo la pokéball de su pokémon.**_

-¿Renunciaste a ser un entrenador pokémon?, ahora sí que eso que me hierve la sangre, ¡como que no quieres ser una entrenadora pokémon!, si yo fuera humano en este mundo seria el mejor maestro pokémon de todos los tiempo, ¡cómo pudiste!, yo soñando todos los días de mi vida queriendo ser un entrenador pokémon para que resultara que alguien en el mundo pokémon no quería ser entrenador, ¿acaso eso es justo?, ¡estoy tan enojado!, ¡¿Por qué?!- _**Gritaba Norberto de lo furioso que estaba.**_

 **En la habitación del jardinero**

 _El jardinero estaba cargando un gran monitor hacia una pequeña mesa, allí se encontraban toda su computadora, que resultaba ser un modelo muy viejo. Al parecer ya había terminado su trabajo en el gran jardín de la mansión, ahora pasaría el resto de la tarde con su pasatiempo favorito._

-Finalmente pudo conseguir este gran instrumento y con la ayuda del internet tendré todo un nuevo mundo, gracias a este extraño artefacto podre lograr mi meta de comprobar…- _ **Le ocurre un tic nervioso muy característico-**_ ¡Que los Riolu hablan!- _**Grito el extraño hombre-**_

 _Enseguida el hombre encendió la computadora para que más tarde comenzara a descargar un archivo, apareció en el monitor la barra de progreso pero el de las primeras versiones, la computadora también decía el progreso con una voz femenina._

-Bien ya solo falta esperar- _**Apareció 1 porciento-**_ si- _**Aprecio un 2 porciento-**_ si- _**cambio el 2 por el 3-**_ ¡Sí!- _**la barra nuevamente volvió al 0, sorprendiendo al jardinero-**_ Un momento, ¿Qué paso?, estúpida porquería- _**Dijo Golpeando el monitor de la computadora y apareció en la barra de progreso un -1 porciento-**_ ¡Ratas!- _**El jardinero no se lo podía creer.**_

 _Entonces comenzó a navegar por su escritorio para después ver cuánto exactamente se tardaría la computadora en descargar el archivo, vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando descubrió que faltaban nada y nada menos que 45 años para que se completara la descarga._

-Hay no lo puedo creer, pues ni modo me voy para digimon- _**Sentencio el hombre al ver que faltaba una brutalidad de tiempo para descarar el archivo.**_

 **En el cuarto de las tres hermanas**

 _Allí se encontraba la hermana del medio conversando con el Riolu que podía hablar, al parecer no tuvieron una primera buena impresión._

-¿Y tienes algún pokémon?- _**Pregunto el Riolu.**_

-Sí, tengo un Froakie pero no me gusta mucho viajar de un lado y para otro para ser el mejor entrenador pokémon, me gusta más quedarme en casa pero me caíste bien y te voy a atrapar- _**Dijo Ariana mostrándole al Riolu la pokéball que usaría para capturarlo.**_

-bien, creo que me llamas así que pues, ahí se ven- _**Norberto sale corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.**_

-llego la hora, Froakie yo te elijo- _**entonces la hermana del medio saco a su Froakie que era su único pokemon.**_

 **En los pasillos de la gran mansión**

 _Norberto estaba intentando escapar del Froakie que constantemente le lanzaba Hidropulsos, enseguida Norberto llegar a un pasillo sin salida terminando así atrapado, entonces los dos pokémon se pusieron frente a frente sin hacer nada más que verse unos segundos antes de la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar._

-Ríndete Riolu, no podrás escapar de mi- _**Sentencio Ariana al ver que ese pokémon estaba atrapado.**_

-Nunca me rendiré sin antes pelear- _**Comento Norberto muy decidido a lucha.**_

 _Repentinamente Froakie ataca con Hidropulso mientras que el Riolu se protege utilizando Garra umbría, enseguida Norberto ataca a su oponente con dicho ataque, rápidamente Froakie realiza el movimiento de doble equipo para que se le dificultara mucho a su contrincante el poder atacarlo. Norberto golpea a todos los Froakie que puede mientras que el original aprovecha para realizar un Danza lluvia para aumentar sus poderes de agua, para la suerte de Norberto logra golpear con un Palmeo al Froakie original._

-Froakie… ¿estás bien?- _**Pregunto Ariana algo preocupada.**_

-¿Ya te rindes?- _**Comento Norberto algo cansado.**_

-Jamás, te voy a atrapar aunque sea lo último que haga- _**Respondió Ariana con mucha determinación en sus palabras.**_

-Entonces regresemos al combate- _**Dijo el Riolu.**_

 _Enseguida el Froakie ataco al Riolu con Hidropulso mientras este utiliza Garra umbría para intentar resistir el ataque, después Noberto utiliza el movimiento de Copión para poder usar Hidropulso también y en eso ambos ataques chocaron, Luego el Riolu intenta acercarse al Froakie pero este lo ataca rápidamente con Hidropulso, en eso Norberto logra golpear a su oponente con un Palmeo pero recibe a continuación el ataque de Froakie nuevamente que lo deja al borde de la inconsciencia, Ariana aprovecha para lanzar su pokéball para atacar al Riolu pero después de que Norberto entro en la pokéball y esta se movió 2 veces el Riolu logro escapar. Sorpresivamente Norberto ataca al Froakie con Garra umbría que lo lanza hasta que choco contra la pared, el pokemon tipo agua logra levantarse pero con dificultad para volver a lanzar un Hidropulso mientras que el Riolu también usaba Hidropulso provocando que ambos ataques volvieran a colisionar, ya se nota que Norberto estaba más que cansado, Ariana aprovecha para volver a capturar al Riolu parlante que tanto quería pero luego de 3 veces que se movió la pokéball el pokemon logro escapar nuevamente, Norbeto al parecer no quería ser capturar por lo menos fácilmente. Rápidamente Froakie sorprende al Riolu con un Hidropulso que lo deja definitivamente agotado, la hermana del medio lo volvió a intentar una tercera vez, no fue sino al quinto movimiento que la pokéball dejo de moverse para afirmar que el Riolu finalmente había sido capturado por Ariana._

-¡Sí!, ¡atrape a un Riolu parlante!- _**Grito Ariana con mucha alegría mientras que el Froakie también festejaba del gran logro que había logrado su entrenadora.**_

 **En medio del bosque**

 _Un combusken se encontraba al frente a un niño de 10 años que tenía una máscara que no dejaba ver su rostro y junto a él estaba una Espeon._

 _ **Esta historia**_ **continuara** _ **…**_

* * *

 **NOTA INICIA: _¿CUANTO FALTA PARA QUE EVOLUCIONE NORBERTO?, NO SE PIERDAN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN RIOLU-LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO MI COMPUTADORA SE DESCOMPUSO Y PUES NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO QUE DIGAMOS PARA ESCRIBIR.**

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	17. El pasado de mi Rival parte D

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _APARECE ROARK/ROCO CON SUS RESPECTIVOS POKÉMON. TITULO DEL CAPITULO: A POR LA MEDALLA CARBÓN._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _ESTE ES EL ARCO ARGUMENTAL DE CHRIS, QUE VENDRÍA A SER EL PASADO DEL ARCO ARGUMENTAL PRINCIPAL (LA INTRODUCCIÓN) QUE FUE SUSTITUIDO POR EL ARCO ARGUMENTAL DE ATRAPADOS EN LA GRAN MANSIÓN._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

 **En el gimnasio de ciudad Pirita**

 _Chris se había escapado de casa para ir a combatir con el líder de gimnasio de su ciudad que resultaba ser el de tipo roca que respondía al nombre de Roark, ambos tenían a sus pokémon listos para combatir, Onix de parte del líder de gimnasio y Torchic elegido por el retador. Eevee y Riolu estaban a lado de Chris para observar la batalla que estaba a punto de suceder en el gimnasio._

 _-_ Así que ya estás listo para desafiar a mi gimnasio, excelente pero te prometo que ganarme no será para nada fácil, entendido eso podemos comenzar y te cedo el primer movimiento- _**Comento Roark con mucha franqueza antes de iniciar el combate.**_

-Excelente pues bien Torchic usa Giro fuego- _**Ordeno el retador a su pokémon de tipo fuego.**_

-¿si sabes que los pokémon de tipo fuego no son muy efectivo contra los pokémon de tipo roca?, en ese caso Onix usa Trampa rocas- _**Dijo el líder de gimnasio con mucha determinación.**_

 _Enseguida Torchic usa el movimiento de Giro fuego cubriendo a Onix por una gran espiral incandescente que lo estaría debilitando por el resto del combate por mientras el pokémon de tipo roca-tierra usaba Trampa rocas._

-Adelante Torchic usa Ascuas- _**Dijo Chris muy valientemente.**_

-Onix usa Golpe cuerpo- _**Ordeno Roark a su pokémon.**_

 _Entonces Torchic utiliza Ascua pero no le afecto mucho a Onix al contrario de este que con un preciso Golpe cuerpo le causo mucho daño a Torchic quedando muy débil en el suelo del campo de batalla._

-Vamos Torchic levántate, se que puedes hacerlo- _**Chris confiaba mucho en su pokémon y no se rendiría hasta el final.**_

-Terminemos esto de una vez, Onix vuelve a usar golpe cuerpo- _**Pronuncio el líder del gimnasio para ganar el primer combate.**_

 _Torchic intentaba levantarse lo mas rápido que podía pero su cuerpo apenas le respondía al contrario de Onix que ya estaba ejecutando el ataque ornado por su entrenador, luego de unos segundos el pokémon de tipo fuego volvió a recibir un fuerte ataque de parte de su contrincante, después de eso Torchic ya estaba casi al borde de debilitarse pero aun así este quería seguir luchando demostrándolo volviéndose a estar de pie._

-Basta Torchic, no es necesario que te sigas lastimando en vano, te prometo ganar este duelo- _**Dijo Chris al contemplar que su pokémon estaba en seria desventaja de tipos.**_

 _Aunque el pokémon de tipo fuego quería seguir luchando Chris se mete al campo de batalla y abraza al Torchic, luego lo saco de allí porque no quería que recibiera más daño._

-Se que quieres seguir luchando para demostrarme que eres muy valioso para mi equipo, pero ya me lo has demostrado con tu valor y tus ganas de superarte, pero debes entender que en veces no podemos ganar por estar en desventaja, es por eso que necesitamos a nuestro amigos para que cubran nuestras debilidades y nosotros las suyas, todo el mundo tiene debilidades y claramente Onix es una de ellas, no quiero que sigas luchando en desventaja porque te necesito para cubrir las debilidades de mis otros pokémon, es por eso que no quiero que vuelvas a desafiarme, lo hago por tu bien y porque no te quiero perder… te quiero mucho- _**Fue lo que le dijo Chris a su Torchic con mucha franqueza y sinceridad.**_

 _El pokémon de tipo fuego le salió una lagrima de pequeño ojo al descubrir que realmente su entrenador le importaba, entonces una vez que Torchic había decidido quedarse al lado de su entrenador, Eevee entra a combatir con el poderoso Onix de Roark no sin antes recibir un daño por el trampa rocas._

-Bien Roark, ya estoy más que listo para seguir y darle la vuelta al marcador- _**Comento el retador con una gran sonrisa en su cara.**_

-¿Un tipo normal?, espero que sepas lo que haces porque me da la impresión que te gusta luchar con clara desventaja, Onix Golpe cuerpo- _**Sentencio Roark creyendo que tenía el combate ganado.**_

-Protección- _**Pronuncio rápidamente el retador.**_

 _Enseguida Onix utiliza el ataque de Golpe cuerpo pero debido a la Protección de Eevee no logro daño alguno, rápidamente al quitarse la Protección la pokémon de tipo normal utiliza Ataque rápido con gran velocidad para lograr subirse a la espalda de Onix y una vez allí ejecuta el ataque de Cola férrea logrando herir al pokémon de tipo roca-tierra. Luego Onix lo intenta con Alarido pero Eevee vuelve a usar Protección, después la pokémon de tipo normal comienza a realizar una serie de muchas Bola sombra con la cual comenzó a herir lentamente al pokémon de tipo roca-tierra. Onix lo intenta con Doble filo pero nuevamente Eevee se vuelve a usa Protección para defenderse del poderoso ataque de Onix, luego Eevee termina debilitando a Onix de un Cola férrea._

-Impresionante que vencieras a mi Onix, pero ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a mi segundo pokémon recién evolucionado, ¡vamos Golem!- _**Comento el líder de gimnasio sacando al campo de batalla a su segundo pokémon.**_

-Adelanta Eevee se que podemos hacerlo, ninguna muralla nos podrá parar- _**Fue lo que pronuncio Chris antes de iniciar el tercer combate.**_

-En ese caso, Golem ataca con Rodada- _**Fue lo que el líder del gimnasio le ordeno a su pokémon de tipo roca-tierra.**_

-Eevee utiliza Ataque rápido- _**Dijo Chris muy confiado de que ganaría ese combate aunque pareciera lo contrario.**_

 _Enseguida Golem ataque a su contrincante con Rodada mientras que Eevee logra esquivar el ataque con un Ataque rapido y utiliza para alejarse de su adversario, entonces Eevee vuelve a usar Ataque rápido para volver a acercarse a Golem y sin que este se lo esperase ataco con un potente Cola férrea que tomo por sorpresa a Golem. El pokémon de tipo roca-tierra contraataca con Terremoto pero Eevee nuevamente se defendió con Protección saliendo ilesa del mencionado ataque, Golem vuelve a usar Rodada mientras que Eevee lo estaba esperando con un poderoso Cola férrea, entonces ambos movimientos chocan ferozmente pero el ganador del encuentro fue Eevee. El pokémon de Roark rapidamente vuelve a utilizar Terremoto mientras que el pokémon de Chris vuelve a utilizar Protección y una vez quitada la defensa la pokémon ataco rápidamente con un Bola sombra._

-Oye como que te gusta usar Protección a cada rato- _**Comento Roark.**_

-Tal vez, pero es la única manera de ganar el combate- _**Respondió Chris.**_

 _Golem vuelve a utilizar Rodada mientras que Eevee lo esquiva pero por muy poco con Ataque rápido, luego el pokémon de tipo roca-tierra cambia brucamente de dirección aun utilizando Rodada y se dirigió velozmente hacia la pokémon de tipo normal, Eevee trata de defenderse con Cola férrea pero esta vez resulto en un empate. El pokémon de tipo roca-tierra utiliza Poder oculto mientras que Eevee decide aguantar el ataque, Golem nuevamente utiliza Rodada para acercarse de Eevee que lo esquivo con Ataque rápido pero el pokémon de Roark sorprende a la pokémon de Chris sujetándole de la cola para después ejecutar el ataque de Movimiento sísmico, luego Golem suelta a la pokémon de tipo normal para que se estrellara contra la pared pero Eevee logra defenderse con Protección para seguir aun en el combate. Enseguida la pokémon de Chris ataca con Bola sombra una y otra vez mientras que Golem logra esquivar algunas de ellas con Rodada pero no a todas, Eevee y Golem se acercan de manera veloz mutuamente con Ataque rápido y Rodada respectivamente. La pokémon de tipo normal intenta atacar a Golem con Cola ferra pero esta vez decide retirarse al notar que la rodada del pokémon de Roark cada vez se hacía más fuerte y cambia a Protección, luego del fuerte impacto Eevee aprovecha para ejecutar Cola ferra sobre su adversario. El pokémon de Roark intenta atacar con Rodada pero Eevee vuelve a usar Protección para defensa y luego vuelve a atacar con Cola férrea, Golem ya se le podía notar que se encontraba muy desgastado mientras que Eevee se alejo de su oponente, entonces ambos contrincante se atacan nuevamente al mismo tiempo con Bola sombra de parte de Eevee y Terremoto por el lado de Golem, luego de varios segundos de tensión y silencio adentro del gimnasio de tipo roca, Golem cae debilitado ante Eevee._

-Admirable, se nota que entrenaste bien a ese Eevee, pero aun no creas que tiene el combate asegurado, es momento de que te enfrentes a mi pokémon mas fuerte, ¡sal ya Rampardos!- _**Dijo el líder de gimnasio sacando al campo de batalla a su ultimo pokémon.**_

-No importa si me mandas a Regirock, yo derrotare a todo pokémon que se interponga en mi meta de ser el mejor maestro pokémon de todos los tiempos, por habidos y por haber, es momento de ganar mi primer medalla- _**Comento Chris con mucha alegría y entusiasmo.**_

 _En el campo de batalla tanto Eevee como Rampardos se estaban observando muy detalladamente, enseguida la pokémon detipo normal inicia con un Bola sombra mientras que Rampardos se defiende con Cabezazo con el cual ataco después pero volvió a defenderse con Protección, luego la pokémon de tipo Normal ataca a Rampardos con Cola férrea y después con Ataque rápido. Rampardos contraataca con Testarazo mientras que Eevee intenta defenderse nuevamente con Protección pero esta vez paso algo desafortunado, falló la Protección ocasionando que Eevee se quedara totalmente vulnerable ante el poderoso ataque de Rampardos, La pokémon de tipo normal no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver con ojos triste como Rampardos la debilitaba de un solo golpe, Chris se había quedado impactado ante tal terrible suceso._

-¡No… Eevee!, esto no puede estar pasando… ¡No!- _**se le podía notar la terrible tristeza que rápidamente invadió a Chris, con la mirada baja intentaba aguantar las lagrimas que querían salir.**_

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, descubrí tu estrategia de batalla, te defiendes con Protección para después atacar rápidamente y vuelve a usar Protección antes de recibir el contraataque, buenas estrategia debo reconocer que te funciono muy bien ya que debilitarte a dos de mi pokémon que tenía una relativa ventaja sobre tu pokémon, pero tu fallo estuvo en confiarte demasiado en la Protección, no siempre funciona y sabia que tarde o temprano fallaría aunque si me sorprendió que resulto ser tarde, es por eso que siempre mantuve la presión atacando con todo lo que tenia para aprovechar el fallo que tiene la protección en cuento se diera, eso fue lo que paso y ahora tu pokémon está debilitado- _**Fue lo que sentencio el líder de gimnasio con mucha franqueza al retador novato que lo había desafiado.**_

-Ahora si ya me enoje, lamentaras haber lastimado a mi Eevee, eso no se hace- _**Vio hacia Riolu-**_ Riolu, tengo todas mis esperanzas en ti, necesitamos derrotarlo y ganar mi primer medalla- _**Comento Chris mientras que Riolu le daba una gran mirada de determinación mientras lo veía.**_

-Bien entonces comencemos con el combate final, ¡adelante Rampardos Cabezazo zen!- _**Sentencio Roark.**_

-¡Vamos Riolu demuéstrale un verdadero Cabezazo zen!- _**Grito el retador.**_

 _Cuando Riolu entro recibió el daño por las trampas rocas pero lo resistió perfectamente, luego ambos pokémon chocaron utilizando el mismo ataque ordenados por sus entrenadores que luego de varios segundos resultando en un gran empate, luego Rampardos rápidamente ataca con Cabezazo mientras que Riolu contraataca con Onda certeza, ambos ataques vuelven a colisionar ocasionando una gran explosión. Riolu aprovecha para aguantar más los golpes con Defensa férrea mientras que Rampardos se levantaba, Enseguida Rampardos ataca con Testarazo mientras que Riolu esquiva el ataque con gran elegancia, luego Riolu vuelve a aumentar sus defensas. Rampardos ataca con Lanzallamas en cambio Riolu se utiliza Onda certera para neutralizar el ataque y también se vuelve a subir las defensas. El pokémon de Roark ataca una vez más con Cabezazo pero Riolu vuelve a esquivarlo con mucha facilidad y rápidamente sujeta la cola de Rampardos utilizando Mordisco para después arrojarlo contra la pared, Riolu intenta atacar con onda certera mientras Rampardos volvía a levantarse pero el falla._

 _El pokémon de tipo roca repite el intentar atacar con Cabezazo zen al igual que la Riolu, ambos ataques vuelven a colisionar pero igualmente termina en empate, repentinamente Rampardos ejecuta el ataque de Testarazo sobre Riolu que logra resistir el ataque después la Riolu contraataca con Onda certera que da justo en el blanco dejando en serios problemas a Rampados que recibió mucho daño al igual que Riolu, el pokémon de Roark logra lenvantarse e intenta atacar con Cabezazo pero Riolu lo esquiva nuevamente con su forma característica de esquivar los ataques, después intenta Onda certera pero falla el ataque, Rampardos no pierde el tiempo y con todas sus fuerza ejecuta el ataque de Cabezazo zen con dirección hacia la Riolu, esta trata de alejarse con saltos hacia atrás que la alejan del feroz ataque que choca contra el suelo, la Riolu lo vuelve a intentar con Onda certera pero el movimiento nuevamente vuelve a fallar, Rampardos de nuevo repite el mismo ataque pero su contrincante se logra alejar de él con gran eficacia, Finalmente la pokémon de tipo lucha logra realizar el poderosos ataque de Onda certera que da juto en el blanco y el pokémon de tipo roca termina debilitado, resultando como el ganador la pokémon de Chris._

-Sí, ganamos, ganamos, ganamos!- _**Grito Chris mientras que sus pokémon saltaba de alegría.**_

-Vaya, felicidades Chris, me sorprendiste bastante con esas forma tan peculiares de pelear, aquí te hago entrega de la medalla carbón que representa tu victoria en el gimnasio de ciudad pirita- _**Roark le hace entrega de la medalla carbón a Chris.**_

-Gracias Roark, bueno ya me tengo que ir- _**Dijo Chris luego de tomar su medalla e irse yendo del lugar-**_ bueno, creo que se merecen un tremendo descanso, creo que podemos ir de pasada al centro pokémon- _**Entonces el niño de 10 años despues de salir del gimnasio de tipo roca se fue rumbo al centro pokémon de su ciudad.**_

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIA: _¿COMO FUE QUE CHRIS SE VOLVIÓ TAN FRIO Y AMARGADO? DESCUBRANLO EN LOS_ _PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN RIOLU-LUCARIO._**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO MI COMPUTADORA SE DESCOMPUSO Y PUES NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO QUE DIGAMOS PARA ESCRIBIR Y TAMBIÉN CREO QUE ME DA MUY SEGUIDO EL BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR XD. ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA O SINO PUEDEN DECIRME QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE CAMBIARA O DETALLES QUE PUDIERA CONSIDERAR. DE AQUÍ EN MAS NO CREO SER TAN REGULAR O TAN RÁPIDO SUBIENDO CAPÍTULOS, PERO PUEDE QUE NO, SOLO EL TIEMPO LO DIRÁ, SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DOY UN AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN, ES POR USTEDES QUE SIGO Y ME ESFUERZO CON ESTA HISTORIA (CARITA FELIZ)**

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	18. Chapter 18

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE. (SI CREO QUE DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUEDO ESO CLARO)**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _ESTE CAPITULO SERA DE RELLENO, SI, OTRO CAPITULO DE RELLENO ._., ADELANTADO PORQUE YOLO Y MUCHOS MODISMOS MEXICANOS... BUENO MAS DE LO HABITUAL, AQUÍ NO HABRÁ PROTAS MOLESTOS QUE NO DEJEN DESENVOLVER CON CLARIDAD A LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES QUE TAMBIEN SON IMPORTANTES D:_**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Elias: Hola, creo que ya me conocen, eso espero que no quiero presentarme, aquí les vengo diciendo que 15RodriguezAccion, si otra vez lo volvió a hacer, aquí les ando hablando desde la comodidad de un cyber café que no nos podemos costear y tenemos el tiempo muy limitado, esto es debido a que la computadora de 15RodriguezAccion ahora si se nos fue, explotó para nosotros, te extrañaremos sobre todo nosotros que ahora que el autor se quedó sin su medio de escribir estamos en peligro de desaparecer, bueno ya dejemos de lado los lamentos y rápidamente regresemos a lo nuestro, como la última vez este será un capítulo especial exclusivo de los personajes secundarios donde asi es no habrá protagonista que nos roben el tiempo en la escritura, por fin hubo justicia para los ignorados que nunca nos desarrollan y quedamos como personajes de segundo plano sin personalidad e unidimensionales a más no poder

Eric: Oye ¿que se supone que estas haciendo?, este espacio es exclusivo solo para los protagonistas y el autor, no es para tus quejas y lamentos

Elias: Este pequeño y adorable Pichu hace lo que se le da la gana, ¿como la vez?, y no me importa que seas mi ti, ni mi padre me manda

Eric: Sabes, deberíamos dejar de perder el tiempo e ir a rescatar al protagonista de los tipos fantasma

Elias: ¿para que rayos lo salvamos?. es el jodido protagonista, obviamente que no lo van a matar, en cambio nosotros que no somos protagonistas no tenemos ese poder de supervivencia, por ese motivo tenemos una probabilidad infinitamente más grande que la de ese Riolu que nomas no evoluciona, en serio que hasta parece Ash, osea que no manche la historia se llama soy un Lucario, no se llama, soy un pinchi Riolu que me vale madres no pienso evolucionar y si Ash no evoluciona pos yo tambien no evolucionó, ósea y Rihanna no se queda atrás, vamos Rihanna evoluciona

Rihanna: no

Elias: ¿Porque no?

Rihanna: Pues porque no

Elias: Vamos evoluciona, te quiero ver evolucionar

Rihanna: obligame

Elias: Hay no lo puedo creer

Eric: Un momento Rihanna, ¿que haces aqui?, se supone que en este capítulo sólo aparecen personajes secundarios

Rihanna: Soy un personaje secundario, besitos :3

Elias: Oye, yo tambien tengo esa duda, yo pensaba que Rihanna era un personaje principal

Eric: Rihanna es un personaje principal, no seque hace aquí,debería estar con el Riolu que se cree Ash y el Torchic bipolar

Rihanna: Mi mami dice que soy un personaje secundario

Eric: Pues tu mami es una tonta

Elias: Solo hay alguien que nos puede aclarar esto, haber autor, si te llamo a ti, no importa que esto literalmente rompa la cuarta pared pero haz acto de presencia y hazte presente

15RodriguezAccion: _(aparece repentinamente)_ Haber, haber, haber, ya llego el mero, mero, el único e inigualable 15RodriguezAccion ¿que pasó  
?, ¿para qué soy bueno?

Elias: ¿Rihanna es un personaje principal?

15RodriguezAccion: ¿Rihanna?, ¿Rihanna?, ¿Rihanna?, ¿quien es Rihanna?

Eric: me lleva

Elias: ¿pero que? Rihanna, la Riolu que salvo el protagonista en el primer capítulo, la que parecía ser el interés amoroso del prota, que esta historia pintaba para ser de cosas sobre el amor y drama y todas esas cosas locochonas que nada que ver con el resultado final

15RodriguezAccion: ¿Rihanna es una Riolu hembra?, no me acuerdo de ella, ¿en serio escribí sobre ella?

Eric: ahora todo tiene sentido, con razón Rihanna había dejado de aparecer en los últimos capítulos de atrapados en la gran mansión

Elias: si, eso lo explica todo, pero ahora lo que me intriga es, ¿como rayos al autor se le olvido un personaje principal?, eso no tiene sentido

15RodriguezAccion: ¿Rihanna es un personaje principal?,esa no me la sabia, creo que debería volver a leer la historia

Eric: ahora todo me ha quedado claro, con razón todos esos huecos argumentales, cosas incoherentes, cambios en la trama como en la narrativa, cortes de ideas como de personajes que nada que ver, osea ¿que no te acuerdas del Absol del capítulo 5 cuando los protas atacaron un camión de comida?

15RodriguezAccion: ¿apareció un Absol en la historia? no me acuerdo .-.

Eric: también está lo de la cosas incoherentes y cosas que no cuadran como cuando la señora tenebrosa puso esos lindos vestidos a los Riolu para la pokévision o no se que madres, ademas ¿que onda con las Riolu que se escaparon de la gran mansión?, nunca más volviste hablar de ellas, muchas cosas que criticar como la escritura por Arceus, así no se escribe, tu ortografía… mejor dicho Horrografia me da cáncer, no, no, no, esta historia no tiene remedio así que vuelve a reescribir esta historia desde cero, no… eso es muy bueno para la aberración que escribiste, mejor borralo y libera al mundo de tu abominación sin nombre

15RodriguezAccion: Por dios, ahora todos se creen criticos D:

Elias: cuando mi tío se enoja , se enoja bien :D

15RodriguezAccion: hasta crees que ve voy a hacer caso, ademas que te paso Eric antes eras chevere, yo no te hice asi D:

Eric: deberias ser mas cuidadoso con tus creaciones, ya sabes lo inestable que es tu mente, debiste pensarlo más cuando nos diste mucha libertad, ahora ya no nos controlas :D, somos libres de actuar como queremos, no somos sujetos unidimensionales que existimos solo para tu exclusiva diversión y del mundo real

15RodriguezAccion: bien, creo que esto ya se salió de control, no me hagan usar el reseteo

Elías: no, el reseteo no D: tengo mello

15RodriguezAccion: si, el reseteo si :D, sufran que tengo que enseñarles quien manda

Elias: ¿pues que crees que somos?, ¿tus esclavos que solo existimos para tu diversión y entretenimiento?

15RodriguezAccion: ¿como se los explico?, básicamente… ¡si carajo solo existen para satisfacer mis deseos de diversión y entretenimiento barato! :D, aunque ahora que mi computadora exploto de barato no tiene nada :( (extraño mi computadora :/ y eso que apenas estoy completando el dia)

Rihanna: oigan existo D:

15RodriguezAccion: ¿Te conozco Riolu extraña?, ¿oigan quien es ella?, ¿y qué hace viendo mis cosas de proyectos de la zona 30 romano? ._.

Elías: Ella es Rihanna, la Riolu protagonista, la que te estamos diciendo desde el comienzo de la conversación

15RodriguezAcciom: enserio que no la conozco, ya dejen de chingar con eso D:

Rihanna: Por lo menos no estamos metido en las historias con 30 romano de 15RodriguezAccion, o peor aún en sus historias Gore, me traumo… quiero a mi mami D:

Elias: Ahora que lo estoy pensando, el abuelo de Chris tiene un Lucario, le entregó un huevo a su nieto, del huevo salió una Riolu, Rihanna, ambos pokémon tienen ataques muy similares, el mismo movimiento de tipo huevo, un momento… ¡no lo puedo creer!

Eric: Si algo me ha enseñado la experiencia, es que jamás te sumerjas en la mente de 15RodriguezAccion, todos los que hayan intentado ir más allá de la zona segura nunca jamás han regresado… sin quedar traumados claro está

Elias: Me acuerdo que la Sylveon de Adriana luego del capítulo donde temporalmente enamoró al Torchic ese, espero que ya la hayan identificado, se fue a explorar los confines de la mente del autor, cuando regresó nunca más volvió a ser la misma, deliberaba y cosas de ese estilo, creo que escuche que una vez dijo algo como que nunca debió ir haya, que le cortaran los ojos o algo asi, creo que tiene que ver con la zona 30 romano y la zona Gore además de otra zonas que no conocemos

Eric: es por eso que no debemos ir a esa parte, por algo está prohibida, tuvieron que cambiar de Sylveon ya que la actual está muy dañada psicológicamente el mejor loquero la pudo atender, es un caso perdido, es por eso que en el próximo capítulo tendremos una Sylveon nueva

15R5odriguezAccion: oigan ya dejemos de hablar sobre mí y de lo pervertido de closet que soy, mejor hablemos sobre que ¡Ya de una vez comencemos el capítulo de una nueva vez carajo!

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D, (¿QUE NUNCA LE CAMBIAS A ESTO?)**_

* * *

 _ **En lo alto de un gran edificio se encontraba la oficina del autor de esta historia y justo a su lado se encontraban 3 empleados**_

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Bien, entonces ¿Qué pokemon me recomiendan que agregue a la historia?

 **Eric:** no pos un feroz zoroark

 **Elias:** yo digo que metas un articuno y si es hembra mejor

 **Rihanna:** mete un Lucario…

 **15RodriguezAccion:** _(enojado)_ ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Rihanna:** :p

 _ **15RodriguezAccion arroja a Rihanna por la ventana**_

 **Rihanna:** D:

 _ **Al otro día. 15RodriguezAccion se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cómoda cama hasta que es interrumpido por carlota que no se podía esperar a que despertara, fue así como de un fuerte golpe despierta la Lucario al autor de esta historia.**_

 **15RodriguezAcccion:** _(Despierta abruptamente)_ Carlota ¿Que no te puedes esperar a que despierte? _(La ve con una mirada asesina)_

 **Carlota:** Es que me gusta mucho despertarlo muy temprano todos los días y ver su increíble mirada de violador

 **15RodriguezAccion:** ¿Violador? creo que alguien necesita una buena lección _(Con una mirada maliciosa y aguantando la risa)_

 _ **Repentinamente aparece enfrente de 15RodriguezAccion una pantalla de computadora en la que aparecía la programación de carlota.**_

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Bien que te parece si le bajamos a lo refinado, a la vergüenza y a la fuerza de voluntad para subirle a la obediencia, a lo pervertido y la sumisión

 **Carlota:** Oiga porque no mejor deja de hacerse el flojo y se pone a actualizar la historia del último Lucario en lugar de jugar con mi programación

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Ni madres además lo hecho, hecho esta _(Le da aceptar)_

 _ **En lo alto de un gran edificio se encontraba la oficina del autor de esta historia y justo a su lado se encontraban 3 empleados**_

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Bien, la historia es buena pero quiero mejorarla, ¿Qué me recomiendan?

 **Eric:** Fanservice _(con una mirada que insinuaba mucho)_

 **Elias:** Evoluciona al personaje principal

 **Rihanna:** Ordena la historia

 **15RodriguezAccion:** _(enojado)_ Deja de molestar

 **Rihanna:** _(Con cara de indiferencia)_ no es justo

 _ **15RodriguezAccion arroja a Rihanna por la ventana**_

 **Rihanna:** D:

 _ **Basta de relleno innecesario y comencemos de una buena vez con el capitulo que esto ya se esta haciendo largo, XD.**_

 _ **En la entrada del estudio de filmación de Soy un Lucario, había una Lucario frente una cámara y sosteniendo un micrófono con sus extremidades superiores.**_

 **Carlota:** Hola queridos televidentes hoy nos encontramos en el segundo capítulo de detrás decámaras de Soy un Lucario, pues bien podemos comenzar

 _ **Ya adentro del estudio de filmación, en un cuarto aislado se encontraba una Lucario y el autor de esta historia ambos sentados en sus respectivas sillas, al parecer se trataba de una entrevista.**_

 **Carlota:** Hola de nuevo queridos seguidores de esta historia que lleva por nombre Soy un Lucario aquí tengo a mi lado a nada más y nada menos que el autor de esta grandiosa historia, así es en esta ocasión entrevistare a 15RodriguezAccion asíque ¿comolo ven?, pero no solo a él sino que ademástendrán una entrevista extra con unos personajes que no han tenido mucho desarrollo en la trama de la historia, como no me refiero al mayordomo, al jardinero y al cocinero, pero antes primero es lo primero bien señor 15RodriguezAccion ¿Como se siente con el éxito de esta historia?

 **15RodriguezAcccion:** Primero lo primero, no me digas señor, sé que ya soy mayor de edad pero no es para tanto, lo segundo y contestando a tu pregunta, me siento feliz y contento con el éxito obtenido con Soy un Lucario, la verdad que es por ustedes que esta historia se ha desarrollado tan bien, así que les doy un fuerte gracias a todos los que comentaron, si no fuera por ustedes esta historia se hubiera detenido en los primeros capítulos, además puedo asegurar que esta es la historia que máséxito ha tenido de todas las muchas historias que he escrito en estos últimos 5 años, bueno técnicamente 4 años y medio con unos mes y un poco mas

 **Carlota:** Increíble, llevas 5 años ya en los fanfics, supongo que eso es impresionante, ¿Cómo le iba en sus primeros fanfics?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Fatal es una palabra que se queda corta, cuando iniciaba en elfanficción era terrible en todos los sentidos, tenia una increíble cantidad de horrores de ortografía, casi no tenia visitas y de hecho tarde como 1 año para que comenzaran a llegar mis primeros comentarios, así que ya te puedes estar imaginando, todo un año en el que estuve a la deriva sin rumbo fijo, en mis inicios al no tener una retroalimentación pues fatal, me estanque y no pude avanzar, durante ese tiempo era como si me hubiera congelado porque como inicie en los fanfics así me encontraba al año de terminar con mis primeras historias, si bien durante ese periodo fue el peor que tuve me ayudo bastante a introducirme en este mundo del fanfic, me sorprende que durante ese periodo que prácticamente no tenia comentarios yo escribía, mas que nada era porque en ese tiempo yo escribía por escribir,escribía con pasión con pésima estructura, tramas decentes por no decir aburridas o con anti-bajos, errores... corrijo horrores de ortografía, en conclusión mis primeras historias serian el dolor de cabeza de cualquier critico porque fácil de criticar no están, pero eso si, escribía horrible pero conpasión sin esperar nada a cambio

 **Carlota:** ¿En donde iniciaste en los fanfics?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** No se si sea el único pero en mis inicio yo escribía en la libreta para después pasarlo a Word, ¿me crees que aun así me salían horrores de ortografía?, aunque rápidamente ese concepto lo deje de lado para escribir directamente en la computadora, inicie en Facebook, allí como en julio del 2011 a los pocos meses de haber tenido mi primer computadora portátil, la mayoría de mis fanfics fueron escritos en esa Laptop, si esa es la misma notebook que me traiciono exploto para nunca mas volver a encender, es difícil aceptarlo pero oficinalmente ya esta muerta para mi, esto significa un gran cambio en mi vida porque no podre conseguir otra computadora en mucho tiempo provocando esto que se me compliquen las cosas, sobre todo a la hora de escribir mis fanfics, porque ¿en dónde voy a escribir mis nuevas historias?, ¿en la libreta?, no lo creo, aunque ni modo, tendre que regresar a ella, aunque eso signifique que voy a tardar un poco mas en subir mis fanfics

 **Carlota:** Entonces no iniciaste en , ¿Cuál fue el primer fandom que iniciaste en los fanfics?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Inicie con los Pingüinos de Madagascar, de hecho los primeros fanfics que leí eran sobre los Pingüinos de Madagascar, aunque debo admitir que no fue la primer caricatura que me volví fan, si fue la primer caricatura que dije soy fan hecho y derecho, fue la primer caricatura en la cual me vi todos los capítulos y entre en el fandom, fue la primer caricatura que escribí fanfics, dichas historias estaban escrita en formato teatral que es este mismo que estoy usando ahora, de hecho es por eso que en este capitulo decidí usar este formato, porque me puse nostálgico y quería recordar mis primeros fanficsademás que trabaje con el casi exclusivamente durante mis primeros 4 años con algunas excepciones claro esta, no fue sino hasta este ultimo año que comencé a escribir como lo hago ahora, aunque en veces retomo al formato teatral como lo estoy haciendo ahora, aun me estoy acostumbrando a usar el nuevo

 **Carlota:** ¿Por qué fue que recientemente comenzaste a hacer una serie de cambios?, dices que en los primeros años prácticamente eras igual, pero recientemente comenzaste a usar mas paginas para publicar tus historias, cambiaste el formato de escritura, cambias el fandom, cambiaste un montón de cosas que parece un mundo de diferencia tus primerashistorias con las historias que escribes actualmente

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Pues veras, en el ultimo año no se que paso pero algo cambio, no se que fue realmente, pero repentinamente ya no me gusto publicar mis fanfics en facebook, dije –bien, si estoy escribiendo fanfics ¿Por qué no publicar mis fanfics en una página para subir fanfics?–como te podrás imaginar pues deje facebook para aventurarme en nuevas paginas y alcanzar nuevos horizontes, además retome mi antigua y primer cuenta de se llamaba 123pomRodriguezAccion, mi cuenta que estuvo abandonada por mas de 3 años repentinamente en unos pocos meses exploto en demasiada actividad, pero aunque tenia visitas no tenia comentarios o tenia muy pocos, de hecho sigo teniendo muy pocos, que decidí cambiar de fandom primero lo intente con Avatar la leyenda de Aang que también esa fan, pero salió el mismo resultado, es mas durante ese tiempo esta muy triste y prácticamente iba a dejar los fanfics, no... corrijo, deje los fanfics, si antes había intentado retirarme durante mis primeros años, al final del 4 año me había retirado oficinalmente de los fanfics, y así estuve... por pocos meses por no decir días que decidí intentar una vez más cambiando de fandom, así fue como decidí irme al fandom de Pokémon sin ser fan de Pokémon, es mas yo era fan de Digimon, no fue sino recientemente que me volví fan de Pokémon y no digo un simple gusto, sino que me comenzaron a fascinar los juegos, los fanfics, los fanart, hasta el mismo anime lo comencé a ver y me fascino, tengo que decir que la sexta generación de Pokémon fue la que me volvió fan, no fue ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, la cuarta casi lo logra, pero la que me volvió fan fue hasta la sexta generación, está el rumor de que en la séptima generación existirán las fusiones pero como ya te estarás imaginando siendo yo un fan de Digimon pues bienvenidas por mi partes son las fusiones Pokémon

 **Carlota:** Actualmente también te encuentras en y Wattpad, ahora dime ¿Cómo es tu equipo de trabajo?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Pues quiero creer que bien, es mas creo que en este preciso momento se encuentran trabajando muy duro mientras estoy ausente

 ** _Todavía_** _ **no me canso de esto, XP. En lo alto de un gran edificio se encontraba la oficina del autor de esta historia y justo a su lado se encontraban 4 empleados**_

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Bien, ¿tiene para nuevas historias?

 **Eric:** Escribe sobre una nueva región, si se trata de volcanes mejor

 **Elias** : mejor termina Soy un Lucario primero

 **Carlota:** retoma El ultimo Lucario

 **Rihanna:** Existo, mejor escribe una historia sobre mi ._.

 **15RodriguezAccion:** _(enojado)_ Ni madres

 **Rihanna:** Pero existo D:

 _ **15RodriguezAccion arroja a Rihanna por la ventana**_

 **Rihanna:** D:

 _ **Mientras en el estudio de filmación de Soy un Lucario todo el mundo estaba siendo parte del desmadre unos jugando, otros bailando y otros escuchando música**_

 **Mayordomo:** No solo soy mayordomo y chofer, también soy DJ _(Estaba haciendo escuchar la música con el mezclador de sonidos)_

 **Cocinero:** Vamos pinchi lagartija calenturienta llego la hora de encender la pista de baile con nuestros sensuales movimientos _(Comienza a bailar breakdance junto con charmeleon)_

 **Jardinero:** Nada mejor que comer el almuerzo mientras trabajas _(termina de comer)_ no hay nada mejor que tomar una siesta en medio del trabajo _(se queda dormido)_

 **Empleados:** _(Estaban tomados de la mano y moviéndose en círculos)_ Jugaremos en el trabajo mientras el jefe no está porque si el jefe aparece a todos nos ira muy mal ¿Qué está haciendo el jefe? _(Se detienen)_

 **Empleado vigilante:** Esta en una cita

 **Empleados:** ¿enserio?

 **Empleado vigilante:** Hasta se la creen, solo es broma, sigue en la entrevista con los de detrás de cámara de Soy un Lucario

 _ **Así es mas rellenuto digo relleno, XD. En lo alto de un gran edificio se encontraba la oficina del autor de esta historia y justo a su lado se encontraban 3 empleados**_

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Bien, Estoy enfermo ¿Qué me recomiendan para curarme

 **Eric:** Pues tomate un Next o XL3 adiós a la gripa en un 2 por 3

 **Elias** : _(Usando una bata)_ ¡Paracetamol!

 **Rihanna:** Mejor ve al médico y no te auto mediques

 **15RodriguezAccion:** _(enojado)_ ¿Qué no te había sacado como 3 veces?

 **Rihanna:** tengo contactos :p

 _ **15RodriguezAccion arroja a Rihanna por la ventana**_

 **Rihanna:** D:

 **Carlota:** Bien, pues regresamos con la entrevista con 15RodriguezAccion, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te decidió iniciar en los fanfics?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Es una pregunta interesante y algo complicada de responder, ya que no se con exactitud que fue lo que me hizo que me introdujera en el mundo de los fanfics, lo que si te puedo decir es que si bien desde el comienzo tenia presente de que yo escribía para que otros leyeran mis historias pues realmente ese no era tan el caso, ya que en un principio mientras leía mis primeros fanfics dije –Me agrada bastante todo esto de escribir historias de cierta obra, ¿y si ellos pueden crear grandes historias porque yo no?- fue así como decidí comenzar a escribir mis primeras historias, en un inicio lo que me interesaba era el crear mis grandes historias y no precisamente el de esperar comentarios, es por eso que yo tengo muchos fanfics por no decir casi todos sin comentarios, pero eso actualmente ya no pasa y creo que lo he dejado muy en claro, si no hay comentario yo no sigo con la historia y si ni siquiera tiene visitas me olvido completamente de que alguna vez éxito esa historia, es así como funciono ahora... si una historia tiene comentarios sigues, si una historia no tiene comentarios se detiene y si no tiene visitas se cancela definitivamente, esto es ya que tengo muchas historias y no puedo con todas, ¿Por qué voy a seguir con una historia que a nadie le importa cuando tengo otra pasada que si esperan por su actualización?, es por eso que si quieren que siga con una historia pues comenten, aunque bueno no siempre eso se cumple ya que esto es multifactorial, pero de te tendré presenta la historia pues la tendré

 **Carlota:** Muy interesante, ¿y como es que se te ocurrió la idea de entrevistarte a ti mismo en tu propia historia?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** La verdad es que esto fue algo espontaneo y no fue para nada planeado, como quien dice fue algo que me salió natural, de hecho el capitulo trataría sobre al entrevista de estos 3 personajes segundarios que son el Mayordomo, el Cocinero y el Lechero... perdón era el jardinero, cuando esto me salió hasta yo mismo me sorprendí en su momento y es mas sigo sorprendido que esto haya pasado, además que yo sepa esto nunca antes lo habían hecho, jamás he leído un fanfic que tenga esta temática detener un capitulo especial en lo cual te cuentan cosas de la historia, que uno de los personajes entreviste al mismísimo creador de la historia, quiero suponer que esto es nuevo y novedoso pero si sale lo contrario por lo menos me salió natural y me gusto el resultado, si bien esto podría considerarse relleno yo digo que es relleno pero del bueno, para divertirnos, relajarnos y conocer a los personajes de una forma que es poco probable que pase en la historia regular, ¿o apoco no fue interesante que los protagonistas se describieran personalmente y que comentaran la historia como si se tratara de una pelicula?, a mi si me gusto ese gran detalle

 **Carlota:** ¿Haz pensado en retirarte de los fanfics?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** De hecho si, todo el tiempo pienso el dejar los fanfics pero nomas no puedo, es alga extraño es como si se me hubiera vuelto una necesidad tremenda el querer escribir a cada rato la historia que constantemente da vueltas en mi cabeza, también te quiero decir que me gusta bastante cuando repentinamente no se que pero siendo como que cuando estoy muy concentrado en la historia al momento de escribir y veo como mis manos se mueven a la par de mis pensamientos como si escribiera a gran velocidad es increíble, me siento feliz y contento cuando esto pasa el escribir a gran velocidad pero debo reconocer que cuando me suelto y hago esto suelen haber muchas palabras mal escritor y error de dedos pero ¿Qué le vamos ha hacer? Así es como me gusta y no pienso cambiar este aspecto, pero regresando al tema de que si pienso dejar los fanfics, si pienso dejar los fanfics pero no en estos momento, es mas para serte honesto ya había dejado los fanfics, como quien dice esta es la segunda vez que regreso al mundo de la fanfiction, ¿Qué puedo decir?, este vicio no quiero morir todavía y no creo abandonarlo por el momento

 **Carlota:** Vaya que e3stamos aprendiendo bastante sobre ti, pero desde ahora todas las próximas preguntas serán sobre la historia en cuestión, así que comencemos, primera pregunta ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió la historia de Soy un Lucario?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** La pregunta del millón, diría que prácticamente llego a mi, de hecho yo no me esfuerzo en crear historias, me salen tan natural y por decena, muchas de mis historias es un montón de mezclas de ideas que iban a ser diferentes historias pero por no querer dejar de lado estas ideas se unen a una historia principal, admito que mis ideas pueden ser malas pero me salen sin esfuerzo, y al momento de alargar una historia es otro cuento... me sale mas natural porque accidentalmente alargo las historias, la historias será rápida y todo lo que quieran pero se alargarlas muy bien, así que no se preocupen si ven que voy rápido con la historia, pero aun queda mucha mas historia por ver, es mas por eso voy rápido parta alcanzar a escribir el fanfic, les digo que apenas salimos de la introducción de la introducción, así es esto es la verdadera introducción así que ya pueden imaginar que tan grande esta la historia, no se porque pero me gusta hacer relleno del relleno del relleno del relleno del relleno, les cuento que para llegar a la idea original de Soy un Lucario aun falta mucha historia, es por eso que me voy rápido, XD.

 **Carlota:** ¿Por qué el nombre de Soy un Lucario?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** No te voy a mentir, no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre, así de simple, lo intente pero nomas no me llego la inspiración, prácticamente salió cuando pensé en el nombre de Soy leyenda, el resto es historia

 **Carlota:** ¿Por qué iniciaste como comenzaste con Soy un Lucario?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** No se porque pero no me gusta iniciar los fanfics con la idea original, generalmente inicio con un capitulo muy poco o nula relación con la idea original que inicio la historia, realmente el primer capitulo es una introducción al universo del fanfic que nada tiene que ver con la historia, como por ejemplo en el ultimo Lucario la historia originalmente no iniciaba con el surgimiento de la pandemia, eso fue una decisión de ultimo momento, el fanfic realmente iniciaba 80 años después del inicio de la pandemia, así que nada que ver con la historia original, de hecho lo mismo paso con Soy un Lucario, la introducción fue algo que salió en el momento, cuando tenia la historia construida y me decidió iniciar a escribir lo tenia todo menos el inicio ¿Cómo comenzaría la historia?, es por eso que los primeros capítulos son muy diferentes a la historia en general por no decir que nada que ver, ahora si bien Soy un Lucario no era la única historia al momento de escribir mi primer fanfic de Pokémon, me decidí por esta historia porque verdaderamente me gusta la idea de la transformación, el transformar un personaje humano en pokémon y curiosamente no he leído un fanfic que un humano transformándose en un Lucario si bien en un pokémon si, en particular un Lucario no

 **Carlota:** ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió la trama principal de Soy un Lucario?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Como ya dije, salió de la nada, pero además quiero agregar que todo esto que es el inicio de la historia es relleno para la historia principal, la verdad que esa idea no me dejaba la cabeza en paz, en verdad que esa fue la razón por al que decidí escribir esta historia, además que si, esta historia fue sacada de la sección 30 romano de mi cabeza, aunque debo decir que la mayoría de mis fanfics fueron sacados de esa zona, me salió la historia mientras dormía, la historia original trata sobre un humano que misteriosamente se transformo en un Lucario, de allí el nombre, originalmente el protagonista si iniciaba como Lucario, luego cambio ese concepto para favorecer el que decía que protagonista iniciara como un Riolu pero que evolucionaria rápidamente, al final ya van muchos capítulos y el prota sigue de rebelde al nomas no querer evolucionar... creo que quiere seguir los pasos de Pikachu por desgracia, bien regresando a los spoilers, el protagonista convertido en Lucario es atrapado por una entrenadora especializada en el tipo fuego, todos sus pokémon son hembras y muy calenturientas, con decirles que se querían violar al protagonista, pero en fin, para eso falta mucho... no se preocupen ya que con la historia actual la idea original se volvió mas relleno XP, no me canso de cambiar a cada rato la idea principal y volver en relleno la idea anterior, creo que por eso la historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, XD

 **Carlota:** ¿Por qué esos nombres para los protagonistas?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** El del Riolu me salió así nomas, literalmente le puse el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente, en cambio el Torchic el puse ese nombre porque me recuerda al color rojo, color del fuego, y bueno creo que son todos, pasemos a la próxima pregunta por favor

 **Desde el baño**

 **Rihanna:** Siento como si el autor me volvió a olvidar o ignorar, ¡EXISTO! D: _(baja la palanca)_

 _ **De regreso con la entrevista**_

 **Carlota:** ¿Por qué la historia esta bien desordenada que es fácil confundirse?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** esto es ya que desde el comienzo fue pensaba así la historia, el crear dos tramas independientes estrechamente entrelazada aunque después salió una tercera trama, esperaba que eso quedara claro en la introducción de la introducción, también se preguntaran ¿Por qué en un capitulo es el mas gracioso del mundo y en el otro es el mas serio del mundo?, eso es debido a que me fascina bastante el mezclar los diferentes géneros, así es no me falta con hacer un desmadre con los arcos argumentales sino que también con los géneros, inclusive en el mismo capitulo conviven la seriedad y la diversión, con los personajes es lo mismo, en resumen es muy fácil perderse, es por eso que este atentos y sigan bien la historia, prácticamente esto es un gran rompecabezas ._. así que ya lo saben, la historia fue pensada desde el inicio que estuviera desordena y que fue a todo un desmadre

 **Carlota:** Bien pasemos a la pregunta final, ¿Por qué no hay muchos Lucario en tu historia?, bueno corrijo porque me estoy contradicción, yo soy una Lucario :3 ¿Por qué casi no hay muchos Lucario en tu historia?

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Esto verdaderamente que me tomo por sorpresa, originalmente los únicos que salían como Lucario eran el protagonista y la otra que por alguna extraña razón me gusta ignorarla no se porque, en fin intente arreglar esto introduciendo mas Lucario pero pienso que ya es hora de que el pinchi prota evolucione carajo, pero para eso aun falta mucho historia por desgracia, la historia se llama Soy un Lucario porque el prota iniciaba como Lucario, luego la idea cambio a un Riolu que evolucionaria rápido pero esa idea sin querer queriendo se me olvido que el jodido prota tenia que evolucionar, comko quien dice se me chispoteo

 **Carlota:** Pues bien, desgraciadamente el tiempo se nos termino literalmente, el cyber cuesta caro D: así que la entrevista con los 3 personajes secundarios tendrá que ser para el próximo capitulo así que nos vemos hasta la próxima mis queridos televidentes

 _ **En el estudio de filmación de Soy un Lucario**_

 **Empleados:** _(Estaban tomados de la mano y moviéndose en círculos)_ Jugaremos en el trabajo mientras el jefe no está porque si el jefe aparece a todos nos ira muy mal ¿Qué está haciendo el jefe? _(Se detienen)_

 **Empleado vigilante:** Ya se acabo la entrevista

 **Empleados:** ¿enserio?

 **Empleado vigilante:** ¡Si carajo!, así que corran por sus vidas... ¡run bitch ruuuuuuuuun!

 **Todo el mundo sale corriendo de la oficina cuando 15RodriguezAccion llega después de que se acabo la entrevista**

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Haber hijos la chingada, ya verán cuando los atrapé

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: _LA NETA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA ¿PARA QUE LES MIENTO?_  
**

 **Escenas eliminadas... si como no ¿post-créditos?**

 **Empleados:** _(Estaban tomados de la mano y moviéndose en círculos)_ Jugaremos en el trabajo mientras el jefe no está porque si el jefe aparece a todos nos ira muy mal ¿Qué está haciendo el jefe? _(Se detienen)_

 **Empleado vigilante:** Dormido

 **Empleados:** ¿enserio?

 **Empleado vigilante:** Si, y no hay quien lo despierte

 _ **En lo alto de un gran edificio se encontraba la oficina del autor de esta historia y justo a su lado se encontraban tres empleados**_

 **15RodriguezAccion:** Bien, ¿Cómo volvemos mas rompecabezas la historia?

 **Eric:** Mas enrredos con las sub-tramas que no llegan a nada

 **Elias:** Cambia a cada rato de genero

 **Rihanna:** No lo hagas, piensa en los lindos seguidores

 **15RodriguezAccion:** _(enojado)_

 **Rihanna:** :p

 _ **15RodriguezAccion arroja a Rihanna por la ventana**_

 **Rihanna: D:**

 **NOTA FINAL:** __ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION). (OTRA COSA QUE NUNCA CAMBIAS ._.)_**


	19. Una aventura en solitario parte A

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN: _ESTE CAPITULO PASA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE EL CAPITULO ATRAPADOS EN LA GRAN MANSIÓN PARTE E_**

 **ADVERTENCIA: _NORBERTO NUEVAMENTE NO VUELVE A SALIR EN ESTE CAPITULO Y ESO QUE ES EL PROTAGONISTA, ROGELIO SE ESTA QUEDANDO CON EL TITULO DE NUEVO PROTAGONISTA, XD._**

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO. ADEMAS DE QUE ME GUÍAN AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, VERIFICAR QUE NO TENGA ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS TAN HORRIBLES, DECIRME LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ACERTADAS, LAS IDEAS QUE FUERON ERRADAS, COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN, SI LA PERSONALIDAD DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES NO CONCUERDAN COMO DEBERÍAN DE SERLO, EN FIN, MUCHAS COSA INTERESANTE POR DEBATIR, :D**_

* * *

La señora Martínez había salido junto con sus 2 nietas y el mayordomo que conducía el automóvil porque también era el chofer, se dirijan rumbo al mercado mas cercano en el pueblo que se encontraba en medio de las montañas y tal pueblo no era muy grande. El mayordomo se estaciono a unos metros del mercado, luego todo el mundo bajo del automóvil para después entrar al mencionado mercado a excepción de Torchic y Mariana que una vez que ambos bajaron se fueron casi corriendo en dirección hacia la zona despoblada del pueblo entre las montañas.

-¡A dónde crees que vas!- Grito la hermana mayor.

-Voy hacia las montañas, no tardare- Explico Mariana.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, si nuestra abuela se entera que te fuiste se va a poner histérica- Comento Adriana algo preocupada por la actitud despreocupada de su hermana menor.

-No te preocupes, quiero explorar toda esta zona mientras ustedes se divierten con los aburridos mandados, además me se cuidar- Dijo Mariana con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Regresa de una vez, no quiero que te pierdas como la ultima vez- Dijo Adriana muy temerosa de lo que planeaba hacer Mariana.

-¡Si me quieres, primero tendrás que alcanzarme!- Grito Mariana antes de echarse a correr con dirección hacia las montañas.

Mas tarde, La menor de las hermanas se había alejado mucho de su familia. Allí se encontraban Torchic y Mariana perdido entre las montañas.

-Bueno, admito que esta no fue una de mis mejores ideas, ¿Por donde se supone que es el camino?, creo que me perdí- Fue lo que pronuncio la hermana menor al comprender que en verdad estaba perdida.

De repente en el cielo comenzaron a formarse nubes negras que anunciaban la inminente lluvia que estaba próxima a caer en ese lugar, Torchic y Mariana divisaron una cueva en la cual refugiarse no muy lejos de su posición actual, luego de unos minutos yendo rumbo a la cueva decidieron realizar una carrera para ver quien era el primero que llegaba a la cueva y por tal motivos de estar corriendo a gran velocidad sin ver en donde pisaban, ambos sin darse cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde cayeron por un pequeño acantilado pero para su suerte cayeron en la espalda de un Torterra que estaba alimentándose tranquilamente el cual al sentir a los intrusos que tenia en la espalda se hecho a correr del susto que le provocaron, Mariana se logra sujetar bien de la inmensa vegetación que tenia Torterra en la espalda a diferencia del pobre Torchic que no pudo realizar tal acción y por lo tanto termino cayéndose de la espalda del Pokémon de tipo Planta-tierra.

-Esto esta mal, estoy perdido- El Torchic comenzó a ver para todos lados y comprobó que efectivamente estaba perdido- No lo puedo creer, debí sujetarme bien de ese Torterra, ahora no podre estar con Mariana y volver a la mansión, lastima tendré que volver a arreglármelas solo- Dijo el pequeño Torchic algo triste por volverse a quedar sin amigos

El Pokémon de tipo fuego comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo entre las montaña esperando que las cosas mejoraran para él, luego de varias horas caminando el pequeño Torchic ya estaba muy cansado y se sentó en el suelo, cuando repentinamente vio a lo lejos a una Espeon que le resulto muy familiar.

-Un momento... yo conozco a esa Espeon, creo saber de quien se trata, si creo que es quien creo que es... espero que ya haya mejorado- Dijo el Pokémon de tipo fuego muy feliz al creer que las cosas finalmente iban a mejorar.

Entonces fue corriendo muy contento hacia tal Espeon que al notar que se aproximaba un Torchic no le presto mucha importancia hasta que comprobó de quien se trataba, en ese preciso momento su mirada de indiferencia cambio a una de sorpresa e ira.

-¡Espeon!, que bueno que te encuentro, no vas a creer todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos días, ¿Cómo se encuentra Chris?... espero que ya se haya recuperado y recobrado el sentido- Comento el Torchic muy alegre por creer que finalmente volvía con su entrenador.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?, ¿todavía no comprendes que Chris ya no te quiere?, si, en cuanto te fuiste dijo, que bueno que ese molesto Torchic se haya ido ya me estaba hartando, enserio que intente defenderte pero ya sabes que es muy difícil complacer a nuestro entrenador... no, corrijo, mi entrenador, te aconsejo que mejor te vayas olvidando de él y regreses por donde viniste... escoria, ya sabes que él no es muy moderado con las palabras que digamos- Murmuro Espeon con la mayor malicia posible ya que no quería que Rogelio volviera con su antiguo entrenador

-¡No!, aun no me creo que la misma persona que en un principio pensaba que no confiaba en mi pero que después resulto ser todo lo contrario finalmente resulte que nunca me tomo en cuenta, mi entrenador no puede haber cambiado, ¡mi Chris no es así!, no puede ser así, no es cierto- Negaba rotundamente el Pokémon de tipo fuego antes las acusaciones de esa Espeon maliciosa.

-¿Tu Chris?, no me hagas reír, ¡él es mío! Acéptalo ya molesto estorbo, el se canso de tus fracasos, no le sirves para nada, por eso te abandono cuando se le presento la oportunidad, no quería herir tus frágiles sentimientos, en cambio a mi no me importa que tengas un corazón de pollo así que me ofrecí para decírtelo en vez de él, te aconsejo que dejes de molestar, así que da media vuelta y sal llorando de una buena vez– Espeon nota que el Pokémon de tipo fuego no tenia intensiones de retroceder- Lárgate ya de aquí... ¡no queda nada para ti!- Grito Espeon al mismo tiempo que un fuerte trueno anunciaba el inicio de la tormenta.

Espeon estaba mirando fijamente al pequeño Torchic con unos ojos amenazantes mientras se movía alrededor de él, enseguida comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia que después se desato la intensa lluvia, enseguida fue acompañada de unas fuertes ráfagas de aire.

-Basta Espeon, ¿Por qué no quieres que vea aunque sea una ultima vez a mi entrenador?, fui débil la primera vez pero eso ya paso, ahora soy mas fuerte y si el ya no me quieres... ¡pues que lo diga él!- Grito el Torchic con mucha valentía- Quiero escucharlo por ultima vez, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, jamás lo volveré a defraudar.

El Pokémon de tipo Fuego comenzó a caminar firmemente hacia adelante cuando repentinamente es detenido por Espeon que se puso enfrente de él cortándole el paso al instante y al mismo tiempo cayo un rayo detrás de ella a varios kilómetros.

-No lo permitiré... te lo dije muchas veces, déjalo en paz y desaparece ¡él es mío!- Las negativas de Espeon cada vez se volvían mas amenazantes y agresivas- Ya no lo tolero mas... si tengo que eliminarte para que eso pase pues ¡lo hare!.

-Ahora lo comprendo todo, ¿Cómo no lo deduje la primera vez?... no quería creerlo pero no me queda de otra, todo finalmente me ha quedado claro, ¡tu eres la que no quiere que este cercas de Chris!- Grito Rogelio y su mirada cambio a una que expresaba su coraje al comprender que era Espeon quien nunca lo quiso.

-Bueno lo admito nunca te quise- El Pokémon de tipo Psiquico comenzó a sonreír- solo eras un estorbo porque me quitabas tiempo valioso con mi amado Chris, ¿Qué te pasa debilucho?- Vio que Rogelio tenia una mirada muy desafiante -no te creo.. ¿acaso piensas que puedes conmigo?- Comenzó a reír- Ya me hiciste reír, bien pues terminemos con esto de una buena vez, mejor vete despidiendo de esta vida que no voy a permitir que sigas respirando después de la ultima batalla que tendrás en tu corta vida.

Rápidamente Espeon ataca al pequeño Torchic con un Ataque rápido que tomo por sorpresa a Rogelio sin que pudiera hacer algo mas que recibir el inesperado golpe, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar cada vez más a cada momento además de los truenos que cada vez se escuchaban más fuerte y los rayos se volvían más intenso, cercas y con mayor cantidad a cada segundo. Enseguida el Torchic reacciono velozmente para realizar el movimiento de Fuego rápido sobre su oponente que fue cubierta por una espiral de fuego, esto causo el enojo del Pokémon Psiquico y no dudo en atacar con Psicocarga el cual el Torchic logro esquivar por poco. Enseguida Torchic y Espeon atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus movimientos característicos que tenían por ser de dicho tipo terminando en un empate, rápidamente el Pokémon de tipo Psiquico vuelve a agredir al Torchic con ataque rápido que nuevamente no dejo a su adversario con tiempo de reaccionar, Rogelio no tenia intenciones de rendirse y volvió a atacar mas esta vez con Picotazo mientras que Espeon se logra defender gracias a que utiliza Protección.

Más tarde Mariana había logrado bajarse del asustado Torterra y había logrado llegar a salvo a la ya mencionada cueva, se encontraba sola o bueno eso era lo que pensaba ella ya que estaba siendo observada por un extraño Pokémon que verdaderamente era muy raro verlo, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de un Pokémon de tipo Siniestro-fantasma. La menor de las hermanas se encontraba muy cansada y se recostó en el suelo de la cueva para después quedarse dormida, Sableye lentamente sin que la intrusa se despertara se acerca hacia ella para ver de quien se trataba. Entonces el raro Pokémon se le queda viendo a través de sus extraños diamantes que tenia en lugar de ojos, Sableye trataba de verificar si la extraña criatura que había invadido su hogar era peligrosa o no, luego con más curiosidad que precaución se consigue una ramita para después comenzar a picar con ella el extraño rostro de la pequeña. De repente Mariana despierta luego de que el Pokémon de tipo Siniestro-fantasma había picado sus cerrados ojos.

-¿Pero que?- Sableye le vuelve a picar el ojo- ¡AAAAAAA... mi ojo! -Grito la menor de las hermanas y cubriéndose de manera rápida su ojo- ¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa?! Eso no se hace, mi ojo me duele.

Sableye estaba verdaderamente confundido, no acostumbra a ver o convivir con otros Pokémon y mucho menos con humanos, de hecho ella era el primer ser humano que había visto en toda su vida. El pokémon de tipo Siniestro-fantasma se pica los diamantes que tenia representando a sus ojos como sugiriendo que no era para tanto y el sonido feliz que pronuncio diciendo su nombre tampoco ayudo mucho que digamos.

-¡Claro que no te duele!, a mi tampoco me dolería si tuviera ojos de diamante- Dijo la hermana menor aun con la mano cubriendo su ojo.

Sableye por casi siempre estar en soledad se sentía muy incomodo por tener visitas en su cueva y es por eso que intenta sacar a la humana de su cueva empujándola de las piernas, sorprendiendo mucho a Mariana.

-Un momento... ¿Como de que ya no quieres que este aquí?- Ahora la confundida era ella por el repentino cambio de actitud del extraño Pokémon- Espera, pensaba que los Sableye eran exclusivos de Hoenn, ¿Qué es lo que hace un Sableye en Sinnoh?

El Pokémon de tipo Siniestro-fantasma se para enfrente de ella y apuntando hacia la salida de la cueva pronuncia su nombre firmemente.

-Hay vamos, ¿Qué acaso no quieres que seamos amigos?, no creo que tengas mucho amigos, te convendría mucho tener un amigo, yo seria una buena amiga, vamos yo se que tu quieres que yo sea tu amiga, además te conviene que sea tu amiga, ya esta decidido yo seré tu amiga- Fue lo que dijo Mariana.

Sableye se queda con cara de ¿pues que onda con esta?, enseguida Sableye se sacude la cabeza para después salir corriendo de la cueva aunque se estuviera el mundo allí afuera, ¿acaso no le importaba a ese Pokémon la intensa tormenta que se estaba desatando afuera?. Entonces Sableye regresa con otra ramita con la cual dibuja en el piso la figura de un humano como si hubiera sido dibujada por un niño pequeño, luego dibuja al lado su figura y finalmente dibuja un corazón en medio de los dos dibujos anteriores. Repentinamente comenzó a borrarlos con mucha furia, más tarde dibujo las figuras de 2 Sableye más grandes que el dibujo de Sableye que había hecho anteriormente.

-¿Entonces fueron tus padres quienes te dijeron que éramos peligrosos?- Ahora la hermana menor lo entendió- No tienes porque preocuparte de mi, yo no te voy a hacer daño, es mas, quiero que seamos amigos... siempre me llamaron la atención los Pokémon siniestros y los fantasmas no se quedan atrás, me parecen muy graciosos y divertidos, se que a muchos les da miedo los Pokémon fantasmas, pero yo no les tengo miedo, hasta me gusta ser su amiga- Le extendió la mano con la cual se había tapado el ojo anteriormente- seamos amigos, además me pareces un Pokémon muy lindo.

Sableye lo pensó por varios segundos al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, pero al final tomo la mano de Mariana con su propia mano aceptando el ser su amigo, entonces Sableye pronuncia su nombre muy contento y mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente había logrado tener a su primera amiga que había hecho en la vida.

-Ahora que somos amigos, me entro la curiosidad de saber ¿Por qué te fuiste a buscar una ramita cuando ya tenias una?- Dijo la menor de las hermana señalando la ramita que el Pokémon había dejado caer al suelo sin que se diera cuenta.

El pokémon de tipo Siniestro-fantasma comenzó a mover la cabeza rápidamente al comprobar que efectivamente había traído la ramita innecesariamente porque ya había traído una antes, Sableye se había sorprendido bastante por ese hecho que se apeno un poco pero después señalo a Mariana pronunciando su nombre con enojo.

-¿Cómo que yo tengo la culpa?, deberías recordar mejor las cosas- Se defendió la niña.

 **Esta historia continuara...**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIA: _¿QUIEN GANARA EN LA BATALLA ESPEON VS TORCHIC?, ¿MARIANA Y SABLEYE LOGRARAN SER GRANDES AMIGOS?, DESCUBRELO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE SOY UN RIOLU-LUCARIO_**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: _ORIGINALMENTE ESTO NO IBA A SER INCLUIDO EN LA HISTORIA, PERO AL FINAL DECIDÍ PONERLO. POR CIERTO YA TERMINE EL CAPITULO 18._**

 _ **N1GOD. SI TENGO PLANEADO METER UN ARTICUNO PERO VA A SER MAS ADELANTE EN LA HISTORIA, MUCHO MAS ADELANTE. VEO QUE ESTO DE LOS ARCOS ARGUMENTALES CREA ALGO DE INCOMODIDAD, POR LO QUE VOY A TRATAR DE "ORGANIZAR" ALGO QUE DIGAMOS LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS DE LA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **MONPOKE. GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, SI QUIERES QUE EXPLIQUE COMO ESTÁN RELACIONADOS LOS ARCOS ARGUMENTALES ENTRE SI, LO PUEDO EXPLICAR, PERO LA HISTORIA FUE PENSADA EN UN PRINCIPIO QUE FUERA ESCRITA DE ESTA MANERA, POR LO QUE SINCERAMENTE NO ME AGRADA QUE DIGAMO EL "ORGANIZAR" LA HISTORIA, DE TODOS MODOS GRACIAS POR LA SUGERENCIA, LO APRECIO MUCHO.**_

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA (123POMRODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	20. Atrapados en la gran mansión parte F

ATENCIÓN: POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE

OBSERVACIÓN: COMO YA SABEN, HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS PORQUE NO TENGO COMPUTADORAS Y EL CYBER ESTA CARO, PERO EN FIN, BASTA DE QUEJARME DE MIS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO, PERO ESO SI, ES INCIERTO CUANDO VAYA A VOLVER A PUBLICAR.

* * *

En la habitación de las 3 hermanas, Ariana libera a su nuevo pokémon recientemente capturado de su pokeball y en cuento el Riolu se da cuenta que había vuelto de regreso a la normalidad repentinamente se pone en posición fetal para después comenzar a sollozar, verdaderamente que le había afectado bastante el estar dentro de una pokeball.

-Vi cosas horribles allí adentro- Tenia la mirada perdida -Ahora entiendo porque a la rata amarilla no le gusta estar dentro de esas cosas macabras, estoy bien traumado- Norberto comienza a templar y a llorar- No volveré a ser el mismo después de vivir esa horrible experiencia- Reacciona -Por favor no me vuelvas a meter en esa cosa- El Riolu abraza la pierna de la que se había vuelto ahora su entrenadora y comienza a verla con una carita muy tierna.

-Pues no se, tal vez si te portas bien nunca mas tenga la necesidad de tener que hacerte volver a tu pokeball- Comento Ariana con una falsa sonrisa.

-Esta bien, me portare bien- Norberto se queda mirando fijamente la pokeball por unos instantes- Parece que tengo un nuevo objetivo y se llama pokeball- Pensó el Norberto-.

El nuevo objetivo del travieso Riolu era destruir esa pokeball ya que no quería volver a esa cosa costara lo que costara, además que no le parecía ser el nuevo esclavo... digo compañero de esa adolescente. Apenas estaba llegando el mediodía cuando unas nubes oscuras comenzaron a cubrir todo el cielo visible que al parecer se trataba de una gran tormenta eléctrica.

De mientras Ariana se encontraba observando la aburrida televisión según ella, en cambio Riolu no perdía tiempo en llevar a cabo su tan absurdamente elaborado plan para destruir sus odiadas cadenas. La pokeball estaba sospechosamente colocada en la mesa de la sala pero Norberto ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba y solo pensaba "pero que tonta, pensé que me daría mas pelea" entonces Norberto con un sombrero en su cabecita y sujetando con sus patas la pokeball de Charmeleon que le había robado al cocinero, cambio rápidamente ambas pokeball y en su mente pensó "misión cumplida, esto fue ridículamente fácil" pero lo que no vio fue que su pokeball estaba sujeta a un cordel casi indetectable para verlo a simple vista, esto ocasiono que se activara una campana que no dejaba de sonar y froakie encerró a Norberto en una jaula casi al instante.

-¿acaso pensaste que seria tan tonta como para dejar tu pokeball estúpidamente sin vigilancia?- Dijo Ariana apareciéndose de repente.

-Si, estoy atrapado pero no en una pokeball- Fue lo que comento ese travieso Riolu al mismo tiempo que destruía la pokeball con Palmeo y se reía sin control.

-No se si eres retrasado o ingenio, para empezar esa ni siquiera es tu pokeball- Respondió la hermana del medio volvió al Riolu sus verdadera pokeball.

Mas tarde, el Riolu elaboro otro absurdamente complicado plan para destruir su pokeball, pensaba "que pendejo soy, ¿Cómo pude ser tan inocente?" la apariencia del Riolu estaba cambiando con cada vez que volvía a su pokeball, tenia ojeras debajo de sus adorables ojito. Ariana se encontraba caminado tranquilamente cuando fue atacada sorpresivamente por el Riolu demente que se le notaba que le faltaba un tornillo, entonces le quito todas sus pokeball y esta vez para asegurar destruyo todas las pokeball que tenia, luego fue atacado por Froakie, mientras el pokemontipo lucha batallaba con el pokemon tipo agua Ariana fue a buscar la pokeball del Riolu lunático que se encontraba bien escondida, luego Norberto volvió a su pokeball para terminar mas traumado de lo que ya estaba.

-Pobre Riolu ,me esta dando pena... es tan inocente"- Pensaba Ariana comenzando a sentir algo de empatía.

Luego el Riolu consiguió de quien sabe donde un plano completo de la gran mansión para que sabe que oscuros propósitos, la apariencia tierna del pokemon tipo lucha cada vez se transformaba a una digamos menos tierna. Norberto sabia que con cada intento que hacia se arriesgaba a que Ariana se cansara de liberarlo y decidiera mejor dejarlo atrapado en su pokeball hasta que lo necesitase o quien sabe para cuando, a ella no le gustaban las batallas pokemon.

Ahora Norberto era un experto en la arquitectura de la gran mansión por lo que ahora seria imposible que se perdiese en aquel complejo que fácilmente se podría confundir con un laberinto ya que era fácil perderse el Riolu comenzó a seguir a Ariana por toda la mansión mientras no dejaba de perderle el rastro a su pokeball, la hermana del medio se movía erráticamente por toda la mansión, esto lo hacia a propósito porque sabia que el Riolu la estaba siguiendo, Norberto se creía un ninja pero daba risa su forma de seguirle el paso ya que de discreto no tenia nada pero pensaba que su entrenadora no se daba cuenta, nada mas alejado de la verdad. La adolescente al ver que el Riolu no se perdía comenzó a sospechar que tal vez el Riolu no seria tan inocente esta vez y que daría pelea, esto ya no le pareció divertido y decidió mejor mandar a Froakie a combatir con ese pokemon.

Ariana solo había atrapado a Norberto porque le parecía muy divertido, pero el inocente Riolu aprendía rápido y no descansaría hasta destruir esa pokeball, luego sin que Ariana se lo esperase Norberto le logra quitar la pokeball y la destruye, "si, finalmente vuelvo a ser salvaje, ¡que bonito es la libertad" fue lo que pensó el travieso y divertido Riolu. Pero para su desgracia se encontraba débil por la pelea que tuvo con Froakie y solo basto que Ariana le volviera a lanzar una pokeball que había escondido bien por si lo llegara a necesitar, el pobre Norberto volvió a quedar atrapado en una pokeball y para colmo con la misma entrenadora deseosa de encontrar divertirían satisfactoria para ella, la hermana del medio logro atrapar nuevamente a su mascota... digo "compañero", Norberto había perdido el juicio, no podía quedar mas traumado de lo que ya estaba.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, la señora Martínez y compañía no habían vuelto a la gran mansión, Norberto muy traumado no dejaba de pensar en su cabeza que verdaderamente era un pokemon y tenia que aceptar lo que eso significa, ser el esclavo de un humano caprichoso. No lo toleraba más y decidió recurrir a su plan final, momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, tendría que encarar a su ama a pesar que se arriesgaba a que y terminara peor de lo que ya de por si estaba su triste situación, quería ser un pokemon... pero un pokemon libre.

-Ariana, ¡tenemos que hablar!- Grito el grotesco Riolu traumado.

-Oye ya suenas como si fuéramos pareja- Dijo Ariana riéndose.

-Se que solo me tienes para tu diversión, pero me niego rotundamente... a partir de ahora no seré tu juguete, ya no más, los días del divertido Riolu terminaron- Comento Norberto con un aura muy tenebrosa.

-Lo se, perdón- Comenzó a llorar –Es que solo quería divertirme, perdóname por favor... si te hice sufrir, te pido disculpas, pero estoy desesperada, solo quería divertirme, este aburrimiento me esta matando, perdóname... ahora comprendo que estuvo mal lo que te hice- Decía Ariana muy convincente.

Entonces Froakie fue a consolar a su entrenadora mientras esta se ponía a llorar cada vez mas fuerte, entonces Ariana le arroja la pokeball al Riolu que si antes no estaba confundido ahora de plano ya no sabia que pensar, estaba a punto de destruir la pokeball hasta que...

-Solo quería un amigo, lo admito soy muy forever alone, se que lo que te hice fue raro, pero era mi forma de expresarte que quería ser tu amiga- Fue lo que dijo Ariana de manera tan triste que fue suficiente para convencer a Norberto.

-Yo también soy forever alone, se lo que se siente y la verdad aunque nunca busco amigos, la verdad es que me hacen falta, puedes ser la excepción, perdón por creer que solo me utilizabas para tu diversión, nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte, pero eso solo que mis deseos de ser libre eran muy fuertes- Comento el Riolu agachando la cabeza y lanzándole de vuelta su pokeball.

-Descuida, te perdono- Lo abraza y le susurra al oído - Eres tan adorablemente ingenio, que te dije Froakie, este Riolu es muy divertido- Comento Ariana chocando los puños con Froakie.

Norberto se había quedado con boca abierta, no podía creer lo manipulable que era.

En eso repentinamente apareció Charmeleon que se llevo al estático Riolu hasta la cocina donde lo estaba esperando el cocinero, mas tarde el pequeño Riolu yacía allí atado en medio de la mesa que utilizaba el cocinero para preparar la comida.

-Excelente trabajo Charmeleon, muy pronto mi caldo de Riolu estará lista- Dijo el Cocinero mientras leía un libro sobre como cocinar Riolu.

-No lo puedo creer, estoy muerto- Pensó Norberto al comprender que se encontraba en serios problemas.

-Rayos, este libro pareciera que lo escribió un sadomasoquista, ¿pero quien soy yo para juzgar?- Comento el cocinero mientras colocaba las verduras alrededor del Riolu.

Entonces antes de que el cocinero le cortara el cuello a Norberto decidió hablar...

-¡Alto!, yo soy un Riolu mágico, si me perdonas la vida te cumpliré un deseo- Protesto el Riolu ante su posible deliciosa muerte.

-¿Un Riolu que habla?, no es la primera vez que un pokémon dice que me va a conceder un deseo por no cocinarlo , así que me vale- Respondió el cocinero con indiferencia.

Pero antes de que el cocinero cortara la cabeza el Riolu su brazo fe detenido por el Látigo sepa del Gogoat del jardinero, al parecer lo queria porque era un Riolu que habla.

-Tu, ¿Por qué cada vez que un pokemon me habla te tienes que interponer?- Dijo el cocinero con mucha ira.

-Solo por esta vez, ¿Qué no vez?, es un autentico Riolu que habla- Comento el jardinero fascinado por haber escucha a Norberto hablar.

-¿Que no vez que este delicioso Riolu es para la cena de mañana?- Respondo de mal humor el cocinero que bajo de golpe el cuchillo al lado de la cabeza de Norberto dejándolo muy asustado.

-Yo lo quiero, no permitiré que lo cocines- El Riolu tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara –Porque lo quiero para disecar- Después de lo que dijo el jardinero al Riolu se le quito la sonrisa.

-Esta bien jardinero, pelearemos por el, como la ultima vez, bien Charmeleon es hora de una batalla pokemon por tu comida- Luego de lo que dijo el cocinero el Charmleeon comenzó a demostrar su entusiasmo.

Ya en el jardín Norberto se encontraba encerrado en una jaula mientras que Froakie lo vigilada, Ariana seria el arbitro en la pelea del cocinero contra el jardinero.

-De acuerdo señores, quiero una pelea limpia, será una batalla uno a uno y el ganador será el que tenga al ultimo pokémon en pie, ¿quedo claro?- Comento Ariana como arbitro

-Excelente, bien Gogoat llego la hora de la acción- Le dijo el jardinero a su pokémon tipo planta.

-Para nada te contengas Charmeleon, acábalos mi pequeño dragón- Alentó el cocinero a su pokémon tipo fuego.

Enseguida la batalla pokémon comenzó, rápidamente Gogoat utilizaba Drenadoras para robar la energía de su contrincante. Mientras Charmeleon utilizaba Toxico sobre su oponente. Acto seguidos ambos pokémon se arrojan poderosos ataques ya que Charmeleon asesto un Lanzallamas sobre el pokémon tipo planta mientras que Gogoat realizo el movimiento de Terremoto, ambos pokémon se habían herido pero Charmeleon era fuerte mientras que Gogoat utiliza Síntesis para aguantar un rato más. Entonces Gogoat comenzó a golpear a un débil Charmeleon con Látigo sepa una y otra vez mientras que el pokémon tipo fuego ejecuta un fallido lanzallamas que el pokémon tipo planta lo esquivo a la perfección, pero el Toxico cada vez se hacia mas presente sobre Gogoat que debido a esto tendría que terminar pero ya con la pelea sino caería por el Toxico. Entonces Gogoat vuelve a utilizar el movimiento de Terremoto sobre su contrincante para de una vez dejarlo al borde del colapso, después de eso Charmeleon tuvo toda la suerte del mundo por seguir manteniéndose en pie pero cayo..

-Vamos Charmeleon, ¡se que puedes hacerlo!- Grito el cocinero.

-Mejor ríndete cocinero, entrene a Gogoat para que le hiciera frente ante tipo fuego- Djo el jardinero sintiéndose el vencedor.

-No, vamos Charmeleon, se que lo puedes lograr, confio en ti y se que ahora miso te levantaras para evolucionar- Comento el cocinero tratando de alentar todo lo posible a su pokémon.

Charmeleon reacciono y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, cuando logro apenas ponerse en pie logro evolucionar a un Charizard.

-No es justo, ¿desde cuando se le puede ordenar aun pokémon que evolucioné?- se quejo el jardinero.

-Ese es nuestro estilo, siempre nos fortalecemos, adelante Charizard utiliza Furia dragón- le ordeno el cocinero a su pokemon.

Entonces Charizard acierta su Furia dragón sobre Gogoat pero este logro seguir manteniéndose en pie, rápidamente el pokémon tipo planta utiliza Síntesis pero el Toxico no lo dejaba recuperarse. Enseguida Charizard utiliza Lanzallamas que Gogoat pudo esquivar, pero el Toxico ya lo estaba agotando, El pokémon tipo planta trata de atacar con Látigo sepa pero Charizard ni se inmuta, acto seguido el pokémon de tipo fuego realiza un poderoso Lanzallamas sobre su contrincante que por el Toxico no logro esquivarlo. Gogoat cae debilitado por la acción del Toxico y el lanzallamas.

-Bien, entonces declaro como vencedor al cocinero- Dijo Ariana dándole la victoria.

-¿oíste eso Charizard?, ¡ganamos!- Comento el cocinero abrazando a Charizard.

-Que mal, pero ni modo, ¿Qué se le va hacer?- Respondió el jardinero muy frustrado.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué estaban peleando?- Comento Ariana algo confundida.

-Por el Riolu, me lo acabo de ganar- Respondió el cocinero victorioso.

-Lo siento cocinero pero el Riolu es mío, así que tendrá que cocinar otra cosa para la cena- Fue lo que dijo Ariana mientras se llevaba a Norberto con ella.

-Que mal, ni modo Charizard, tendremos que comer otra cosa- Dijo el cocinero algo triste. Mas tarde el cocinero volvió al trabajo, el jardinero volvió a su habtacion en el jardín y Ariana se encontraba en la entrada mientras veía ver a su familia llegar.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto Ariana.

-Que te conteste tu hermana- Respondió la señora Martínez.

-Me perdí- Respondió la hermana menor.

-¿Otra vez?- Comento Ariana.

-Si, y otra vez intente advertirle- Agrego la hermana mayor.

-Bien, ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?- Pregunto la señora Martínez.

-Pues nada importante- Fue lo que dijo Ariana.

Después todo el mundo se encontraba de regreso en la gran mansión.. o bueno casi todos, Rogelio había vuelto con su entrenador y a la gran mansión llego un nuevo residente. Sableye logro meterse a la gran mansión sin que nadie lo viera.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

NOTA INICIA: ¿ACASO ALGÚN DÍA PODRE PONER ESTA HISTORIA EN ORDEN?, ¿ALGÚN DÍA PODRE CONSEGUIR UNA COMPUTADORA?, ¿PORQUE AHORA PONGO PREGUNTA SOBRE MI?, LO QUE SI LES PUEDO DECIR ES QUE LAS COSAS SE PODRÍAN PONER MAS INTERESANTE EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS DE SOY UN LUCARIO.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: maldito Norberto evoluciona ¬¬

NORBERTO: no quiero :3

NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTA Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


	21. Una aventura en solitario parte B

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece.

ADVERTENCIA: NORBERTO SE PUSO DE MALAS HOY Y NO QUISO HACER EL CAPITULO, POR LO QUE ROGELIO TENDRÁ QUE ACTUAR DE PROTAGONISTA POR EL MOMENTO.

RECORDATORIO: EL PROTAGONISTA SE PUSO BIEN ACÁ Y SE ME NIEGA A EVOLUCIONAR, PERO BUENO, YA AVANZARA LA HISTORIA O POR LO MENOS ESO ESPERO, POR LO OTRO, DEJEN REVIEWS QUE SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO, SOBRE TODO A MONPOKE Y N1GOD, ¿Y POR NO? TAMBIEN PARA LOS DESAPARECIDOS LORD FIRE 123 Y SEBAS1005.

* * *

Por mientras en la pelea Espeon contra Torchic, ambos pokemon se encontraban en medio de una feroz tormenta, los rayos no dejaban de caer y los truenos cada vez se hacían notar con sus poderosos estruendos. Definitivamente no era para nada seguro permanecer en ese lugar a campo abierto. Pero la inseguridad de la situación no impediría que estos dos pokémon se dieran con todo, ninguno de los dos quería resultar el perdedor pero tampoco querían escapar del combate, era mas que obvio que a pelea solo podía terminarse con a caída de alguno de los dos adversarios.

Entonces Torchic ataca a Espeon con Picotazo mientras la pokémon tipo psíquico se defiende con Protección. Hasta ahora la pelea había sido relativamente pareja, pero la lluvia estaba limitando drásticamente la fuerza de uno de los combatientes, de repente las fuertes ráfagas de aire comentaron a volverse mas intensas que literalmente se llevaban todo lo que podían, entre los escombros voladores se encontraba un inocente gliscor volando erráticamente entre los aleatorios vientos dignos de un poderosos huracán. Enseguida Espeon ataca al Torchic con Psicorrayo mientras que Rogelio vuelve a defenderse con Lanzallamas, el pokémon tipo fuego de verdad que era muy valiente, no se dejaban intimidar ante nada aunque estuviera claramente en desventaja. Entre múltiples intercambios de ataques y esquivadas de objetos voladores, ambos se movieron durante toda la pelea hasta llegar a un gran árbol solitario en medio de esa pequeña planicie arriba de la pequeña montaña en la que se encontraban los dos contrincantes.

Luego de un rápido Giro fuego sobre su oponente y Espeon por su parte protegerse con dicho movimiento. El Torchic aprovecha para volver acercarse a su oponente para que después de que se le acabara la protección atacaría con Picotazo, la pokémon tipo psíquico no se deja esperar y contrataca con un Ataque rápido provocando que ambos movimientos de categoría física choquen en una poderosa colisión de fuerza y voluntad. Rogelio vuelve a atacar con Picotazo mientras que Espeon lo esquiva, luego la pokémon tipo psíquico ejecuta el ataque de Cola férra sobre su adversario que logro defenderse con Picotazo múltiples veces ya que Espeon no dejaba de insistir, rápidamente Torchic logra esquivar satisfactoriamente un Cola férrea de Espeon y sin perder el tiempo ataca a Espeon con Lanzallamas pero fue inútil ya que el movimiento de Protección era desesperantemente veloz.

Después Espeon ataca con Psicorrayo mientras que Torchic decide cambiar de estrategia y decide esquivar los ataques de su oponente ya que ahora tenia la velocidad muy aumentada, el pokémon tipo psíquico al principio no comprendió porque de golpe su adversario cambio su estrategia de combate, pero mas temprano que tarde Espeon se dio cuenta que están parada en el mismo lugar era propensa a ser golpeada por objetos voladores, esto lo descubrió luego de ser golpeada por pequeñas rocas y un calzón se le atorará en la cabeza. Rogelio aprovecho el quedo de que Espeon se había quedado temporalmente distraía y ataca con Lanzallamas mientras se le acercaba para después ejecutar un fuerte Picotazo sobre la pokémon tipo psíquico. Espeon ya se estaba hartando de no poder acabar de manera satisfactoria por lo que exploto, metafóricamente hablando.

Arriesgadamente Espeon se resistió un Picotazo de parte del Torchic pero no tendría misericordia, la pokémon tipo psíquico contrataco de manera feroz al pobre pokémon tipo fuego que tuvo que aguantar un brutal Psquicorrayo, Espeon vuelve a atacar con el mismo ataque pero Rogelio logra esquivarlo con su velocidad aumentada, lo que ella quería, ataca de manera veloz a su adverario con Ataque rápido para después asestar un Cola férrea contra el Torchic que termina siendo proyectado y chocando dolorosamente contra el único árbol que se encontraba a estorbando en su pelea. La malhumorada pokémon vuelve a atacar a su ya temeroso contrincante con Psicorrayo que inteligentemente utiliza el arbol para protegerse del ataque. Espeon se acerco con Ataque rápido y luego con un Coa férrea fallido trata de golpear a Torchic en la cabeza, Rogelio algo asustado ejecuta el movimiento de Lanzallamas para alejar a la aterradora Espeon después de que esquivo por poco el monstruoso Cola férrea que de no haberlo esquivado hubiera sido fatal para él.

Torchic ahora más asustado que valeroso intenta escapar pero su repentino escape fue tajantemente interrumpido por un Psquicorrayo que casi lo golpea. Rogelio muy asustado lo vuelve a intenta con Lanzallamas pero Espeon utilizando Ataque rápido atravesó sorprendentemente el Lanzallamas de Torchic para después golpearlo con un modesto Cola férrea que devolvió a Rogelio contra el gran árbol. El Torchic apenas podía mantenerse consiente ya que seguramente solo le quería un miserable PS, en eso Espeon comenzó a acercarse a Rogelio de manera lenta y tenebrosa, hasta que por fin la pokémon tipo psquico estaba delante de su victima.

—No me asustas— Fue lo que pronuncio el pequeño Torchic.

Enseguida la Espeon golpea con su pata delantera el rostro de Rogelio, sorprendiendo por completo al pokémon tipo fuego, era claro que no se esperaba eso, entonces Torchic lo comprendió... Espeon no bromeaba cuando dijo que lo asesinaría.

—Cierra el pico de una maldita vez, no sabes cuanto espere este momento, !tu final!— Grito muy triunfante la pokémon tipo psíquico en la ultima parte.

—¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿yo que te hice?— Se lo pregunto Torchic directamente.

—Me sorprende que aunque estuvieras en clara desventaja siguieras luchando, ¿¡enserio creíste que podías ganarme!?—Comento Espeon.

—Yo sigo luchando hasta el final, eso es lo que me hace fuerte... ¿Por qué nunca quisiste que estuviera al lado de Chris?— Fue lo que dijo Rogelio algo débil por estar al borde de quedar debilitado.

—¿Por qué sigues luchando?, ya acepta lo inevitable, yo te gane, solo estas alargando tu sufrimiento— Comento Espeon al comprender que Torchic aunque tuviera un PS no se rendiría.

Repentinamente Torchic se vuelve a levantar en sus dos patas y trata de atacar a su oponente con Picotazo pero esta se logro defender con Protección, luego golpea al pobre Rogelio con su pata volviéndolo a poner contra el árbol.

—Te dije que fui débil una vez, pero ya no más, ¡estoy harto de ser débil!— Grito el Torchic con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Déjate de tonterías!, eres débil, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás, eres un tonto y estúpido, ¿Cómo se puede pelear en desventaja?, ¿Por qué te atreviste a pelear en plena tormenta?, yo ya sabia el resultado final, además de que soy definitivamente mas fuerte que tu, pero ni modo, al final lograste tu objetivo, hacerme perder el tiempo— Comento Espeon con mucho odio y rencor que se había acumulado desde el primer día que lo vio.

El pokémon tipo psíquico decidió de una vez terminar con el sufrimiento de su pequeña victima, estaba dispuesta a golpear a Rogelio con una roca hasta romperle el cráneo y obviamente matándolo de manera definitiva. Pero en cuanto estaba a punto de hacerlo un rayo cayo sobre el árbol en el cual se encontraba recostado Rogelio y Espeon se encontraba a un lado. Enseguida el pokémon tipo psíquico recobra el sentido, había despertado varios metros alejada del árbol que ahora se encontraba destruido, entonces se quedo vio al Torchic que de el brotaba un humo luego de haber recibido el poderoso rayo, enseguida Espeon vio sorprendida como el Torchic comenzaba a iluminarse y a crecer, Torchic lo había logrado, ahora se había convertido en un Combusken.

—No puede ser, evolucionas...— Espeon no se lo podía creer.

Combusken ahora se encontraba completamente recuperado mientras que Espeon aun tenia el desgaste de la reciente batalla con el mismo pokémon. Se lo pensó por varios segundos, pero lo que la comvencio de regresar a la batalla fue la ventaja de tipo y el hecho de que la lluvia todavía no había dismuido.

—Yo, no pienso rendirme ante nadie, ahora soy un Combusken y no le temo a nada—

—No se si ahora subestimas más tu propia fuerza o eres más tonto—Dijo Espeon lanzándole un Pisquicorrayo.

—Un tanto de las dos— Fue lo que respondió Combusken arrojando un poderosos Lanzallamas.

Entonces comenzó de nuevo la feroz batallas, pero ahora eran Espeon contra Combusken. La llvuia al igual que los combatientes no tenian intenciones de terminar, el pobre Gliscor seguir atrapado entre las fuertes ráfagas de viento que no lo dejaban en paz ni un mísero momento. Ambos ataques colisionan y claramente era un empate. En eso un gran tubo de metal estaba a punto de golpear a Combusken pero este lo sujeta firmemente con sus extremidades superiores antes de que eso pasará. Espeon entonces realizo una seré de Psicorrayos contra Rogelio, no quería acercarse prematuramente al Combusken recién evolucionado, primero quería conocer su nueva fuerza, el recién evolucionado tipo fuego-lucha utilizaba el tubo de metal para cubrirse de los fuertes ataques de su contrincante mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

Luego de unos pocos minuto Espeon y Combusken se encontraba frente a frente, enseguida el pokémon tipo fuego-lucha intenta golpear a la pokemon tipo psíquico mientas esta se defiende con Cola férrea. Después de varias colisiones entre la cola de Espeon y el arma de metal de Combusken. El pokemon de tipo fuego-lucha golpea sorpresivamente a su oponente con ambos pies apoyándose con el tubo de metal que tenia, Espeon contrataca con Ataque rápido que Comsbusken soporto sin ninguna complicación. Ambos volvieron a realizar una serie de choques entre la Cola ferra Espeon y el tubo de metal de metal de Combusken que usaba para defenderse ya que esa vez la hembra tenia la iniciativa, en eso Combusken acierta un Picotazo gracias a su velocidad que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.

Espeon se vuelve a desesperar y lanza un poderosos Psicorrayo pero Combusken logro protegerse perfectamente aunque tenia que admitir que ese ataque si que era fuerte ya que el rayo se había divido en dos que pasaron a los lados del pokemon tipo fuego-lucha, enseguida Rogelio le arroja el tubo de metal a Eseon que utiliza Protección para evitarse problemas pero Combusken la ataco con Picotazo una vez terminado la Protección, Combusken recupera rápidamente su arma y casi al instante se defiende de un Ataque rápido proveniente de su contrincante que después utiliza Cola férrea.

La pokémon tipo Psíquico veía que la pelea se estaba alargando bastante, no podía comprender como no le podía ganar a su oponente si técnicamente se encontraba en ventaja estratégica. Entonces a Espeon se le ocurre una cosa, tomo una roca y se la arrojo a su adversario que golpeo con su tubo de metal para evitar esa aparente desesperada agresión, pero Combusken se desconcentra por unos segundo y Espeon aprovecha para acercarse velozmente con Ataque rápido para después golpear a Combusken con Cola ferra y no pierde el tiempo para rematar con Psicorrayo. Rogelio yacía cansado en el suelo más no debilitado.

—¿Cómo es que siempre lograr sacarme ventaja?— Se cuestionaba Combusken mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

—No se trata de ser débil o no, sino de poder las cosas e su lugar, antes de una batalla en realidad empieza el juego psicológico, una batalla no se trata del que debe ganar, sino del que tiene la ventaja, ganar es ganar, por más injusta que sea— Comento Espeon a su cansado adversario.

—Eres la misma de siempre— Se ríe ligeramente y después se queda pensativo por varios segundos, hasta que reacciona —Ahora lo comprendo todo, no lo puedo creer, acabas de terminar con el respeto... mejor dicho el poco respeto que te tenia, ahora comprendo todo, debo admitir que me hiciste perder la inocencia pero quiero escucharlo de ti, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?, tan mala, tan odiosa, antes te consideraba un ejemplo a seguir pero ahora comprendo que fui un completo idiota— Pronuncio Rogelio poniéndose de pie.

—Siempre tan payaso como siempre Torchic, aunque ya no serias el mismo, tu en el fondo nunca vs a cambiar, por eso siempre me haces reír, cuando no podías crear ni un miserable Lanzallamas, cuando perdiste contra los gimnasios una tras otros— Comienza a reírse—¿te recuerdo que perdiste contra un tipo planta?— Se calma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro —yo en cambio me hacia más fuerte, vencí a tipos rocas, vencí a tipos lucha, yo fui y soy mejor que tú en todos sentidos, ¿ahora lo comprendes? Tu fuiste y sigues siendo una gran decepción—Fue lo que respondió Espeon con demasiada malicia.

—Ya no soy el mismo que tu crees, ¡yo ahora soy fuerte!, y te lo puedo demostrar— Rogelio toma del suelo su arma de metal.

—Ya lo creo, ahora eres mas imbécil que nunca— Dijo Espeon con la respiración rápida.

—¿Cómo te atreves a seguir siendo la consentida de Chris con esa actitud tuya que tienes?, con esos engaños tuyos, si supiera la verdad jamás te volvía a ver, nuestro entrenador...—Combusken fue interrumpido.

—¡Mi entrenador!, Grito la tipo psíquico muy enojada— mío y de nadie más.

—Ese sentido de posesión, llámame loco pero no es amistad... amor lo que sientes, ese nivel de odio no puede surgir de la nada, es insano... ¿Qué te hizo así? — Combusken no solo se había vuelto más fuerte sino más advertido y despierto.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo— Fue lo que respondió Espeon, trataba de recuperar fuerzas ya que la pelea la había agotado bastante.

—Eres mala, ¿Por qué no te quedaste como un Umbreon cuando tuviste la oportunidad?, te queda mejor el tipo siniestro— Combusken recordó que cuando ella era un Eevee casi evolucionaba en Umbreon.

—¿Para que?, se piensa con la cabeza sabes, ¿Por qué ser tipo siniestro cuando tus compañeros son o se convertirán en tipos lucha?, ya sabia lo que se avecinaba, por eso al final quise sacar ventaja de tipos, siempre fuiste muy despistado mi pequeño Torchic, desde el principio te quería ver muerte, solo que no podía ser enfrente de mi entrenador, eso arruinaría el encanto— Confeso Espeon lo que siempre había planeado.

—Basta, no me dices nada, quiero saber lo que no sé, respondeme de una buena vez, ¿Dónde aprendiste tanta maldad?— Volvió a insistir Combusken al parecer Espeon ocultaba una oscura parte de su historia.

—¡NO!, no quiero recordar... lo que viví— Dijo Espeon mientras comenzaba a recordar los gritos de desesperación de sus compañeros Eevee pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue o que te hicierón?— Ahora Combusken sabia que Espeon tenia un pasado trágico.

—¡Alto!, ¡no lo tolero mas!— Grito Espeon de desesperación al recordar su trágico pasado, entonces una lagrima salió de su ojo— Te odio, ¡Muérete!.

Enseguida Espeon se recupero del cansancio y realizo un potente Psicorayos contra Combusken mientras este se defendía con su arma de metal.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

NOTA INICIAL: ¿que es lo que oculta el trágico pasado de Espeon?, ¿quien ganara la feroz batalla Espeon vs Combusken?, ¿el autor recordara que Rihanna dejo de aparecer en la historia?, todo esto y mas en los próximos episodios de soy un Lucario, que de soy un Lucario no tiene nada, XD.

MONPOKE. ¿ahora si cargue el capitulo correcto? ._.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: como que se me esta olvidando algo

Rogelio: pues se le olvida Rihanna

15ROdriguezAccion: ¿quien?

Rogelio: Rihanna, la Riolu, la acompañante de Norberto, vamos, apareció desde el primer capitulo por favor

15RodriguezAccion: enserio que no la recuerdo

Rogelio: ya valió esto D:

NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, ADIÓS...


	22. Nos vamos de Sinnoh

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Fin de la primera temporada.

* * *

Luego de una intensa batalla entre Espeon contra Combusken, la tipo psíquico fue la ganadora del encuentro. Allí yacía Combusken debilitado en el suelo, la feroz tormenta había amainado y Espeon se acercaba a su víctima para darle el golpe de gracia para asesinarlo, pero llego Chris que había salido de su refugio desde que disminuyo la tormenta. Chris cuando veo al tipo fuego, lo pensó por varios segundos pero al final logro identificara su ex-pokémon, Espeon se había desilusionado, ahora tendría que soportar a Combusken.

—Espeon, ¿acaso es quien creo que es?— Comento Chris quien tenía una máscara que cubría su rostro —felicidades Espeon por encontrar a Torchic... o debería decir Combusken.

Chris tenía planeado ayudar a Combusken, cosa opuesta a lo que Espeon quería, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir los planes de su entrenador.

El día paso sin pena ni gloria en la gran mansión, todos estaban en lo suyo, el jardinero cuidaba las flores, el cocinero preparaba la cena de esa noche, el mayordomo estaba esperando en la puerta al señor Pérez que llegaría ese mismo día después de su larga travesía por Kanto. Por otro lado, Mariana se había metido en graves problemas por haberse perdido en las montañas, Ariana se ofreció para vigilar a su hermana menor y de paso torturar a su pokemon tipo lucha, Adriana ocupada cada vez que puede con sus videos de poke-visión con Chesnaught y sus pokémon tipo hada, la señora Martínez se encontraba viendo la televisión en su cuarto.

Las cosas no podían estar más aburrida y poco interesantes, hasta que...

—¡¿Eso es un Sableye?!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?— Regañaba Ariana a su hermana menor.

Sableye al ver a la hermana del medio muy autoritaria decide esconderse debajo de la cama, las 2 hermanas se ubicaban en su habitación para dormir junto con el sorprendido pokémon tipo siniestro-fantasma.

—Lo siento, es que tú sabes que me encantan los pokémon tipo siniestro y también los tipos fantasmas, ¿Qué no vez?, además Sableye es muy tranquilo—Comentaba Mariana mientras trataba de sacar a Sableye sin éxito.

—Pues no estoy segura, tal vez si tuviera una retribución muy buena podía capturar a Sableye mientras obtienes la edad suficiente para atrapar tus propios pokémon— Fue lo que dijo Ariana mientras le mostraba a su pequeña hermana su mano vacía y viendo para otro lado.

—Siempre con tus abusos verdad, está bien, te daré mi domingo por un mes— Pronuncio Mariana a regañadientes, por fin había logrado sacar a Sableye que no dejaba de intentar ocultarse por debajo de la cama.

—Un año y cerramos el trato— Dijo atajante Ariana con mucha malicia.

—Esta bien— Mariana no tenia de otra, si de por ya estaba castigada.

Ariana intenta capturar a Sableye pero este al inicio no se dejó, pero al final consiguió capturarlo.

—Tengo unas pequeñas dudas, ¿Cómo convenciste a un Sableye para que te siguiera?, mejor... ¿Dónde rayos conseguiste un raro Sableye? — Preguntaba la hermana del medio.

—Si bajas la cuota a un mes, te lo digo— Comento la hermana menor con mucha sagacidad y devolviendo el golpe a su hermana mayor

—Eso no se vale, no es divertido cuando se lo hacen a uno— Decía la hermana del medio al descubrir que para contestar a su preguntas tendría que perder mucho dinero.

Más tarde ese día, ya se había ocultado el sol para dar paso a la oscura noche, el señor Pérez ya se encontraba con su familia, esto dio comienzo a la cena. Toda la familia ubicada en el comedor principal para empezar a comer los alimentos, cuando...

—¿Cómo te fue en kanto?— Fue lo que dijo la señora Martínez a su hijo sin siquiera verlo.

—Pues bien, la junta de negocios con mi jefe Giovanni estuvo tal como lo planeamos— Respondió el señor Pérez sin mucho entusiasmo, ya sabía como era su madre con él.

Durante el resto de la cena toda la familia estuvieron hablando sobre sus anécdotas y comiendo casí todos los platillos que les preparo su cocinero personal. Mientras en el inmenso patio de atrás, el jardinero ya se encontraba dormido en su pequeña habitación, a diferencia del cocinero que había do allí a alimentar a su pokèmon tipo fuego-volador.

—Felicidades Charizard por evolucionar,—Dijo el cocinero arrojándole un pedazo de carne y el pokèmon se lo devoraba de un solo bocado—ahora finalmente podremos usar la mega-piedra para volvernos más fuertes — El cocinero le muestra a su pokèmon que poseía la charizardita Y.

Primera hora del día siguiente, todo el mundo tenía el sueño pesado a excepción de Norberto que no había podido dormir, de verdad que las torturas de Ariana lo estaban afectando, para tratar de tranquilizarse había caminado por la gran mansión de un lado para otro sin rumbo fijo. Luego de haber caminado por toda una hora sin haber logrado el sueño y caminado casi en completa oscuridad se quedó sorprendido al ver al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba una misteriosa figura oscura que se acercaba hacia él, pensó "me lleva, ya me volví loco", cuando la extraña sombra fue cubierta por la iluminación natural que daba la luna a través de la ventana revelo su verdadera identidad, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Rihanna.

—¡Rihanna!, ¿en dónde maldita sea estabas?—Pregunto muy impactado Norberto

—Lo siento pero te perdí la pista y ya no te pude encontrar— Fue lo que respondió Rihanna algo triste.

—Te comprendo, este lugar literalmente es un laberinto, la única razón por la que no me pierdo es que ya conozco los planos de la gran mansión— Dijo Norberto

Luego del reencuentro de los 2 Riolu, ambos se fueron a dormir juntos.

* * *

Repentinamente Norberto despertó atado de brazos y piernas en una pared, en eso se da cuenta que 3 sujetos vestidos de trajes negro.

—No lo puedo creer... ¡me raptaron los alienígenas!— Norberto no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—vaya, pensé que nunca despertarías, te veías tan bonito dormido, si no fueras el enemigo te volvía mi mascota— Comenta una mujer pelirroja que al igual que sus compañeros, vestía de negro.

—Basta Yveltal, no es bueno que conversemos con el enemigo— Regaño Trevenant a la legendaria.

—Yo solo decía— Se defendió Yvelta.

—Oiga jefe, ¡ya despertó el Riolu!— Sableye le llevo la noticia al jefe.

Entonces entro a la habitación Gengar, era el líder y representante del 4° equipo. El lugar no era muy grande y tenía unos cuantos muebles como unos cuantos sofás además de un par de estantes.

—Bien, entonces finalmente el pequeño Riolu decidió acompañarnos— Fue lo que dijo Gengar entrando a la habitación.

—¿Quién demonio son ustedes?,¡esperen a que me libere para darles la golpiza de sus vidas!— Amenazo Norberto con mucha desesperación .

Repentinamente el Trevenant golpeo sorpresivamente a Norberto.

—cállate insolente, mejor mira tu posición y fíjate bien con quien estás hablando— comento el nada simpático Gengar.

Repentinamente una alarma comenzó a sonar y una mujer llego algo desesperada que vestía de negro a como los demás.

—¡Oigan!, ¡el equipo 8° han atravesado las defensas y se dirigen hacia nuestra ubicación actual— Gritaba con mucha angustia.

—Spiritomb ya relájate, alarmase no resolverá nada— Comento el Sableye.

—¡Hijos de ditto!, me lleva... rápido holgazanes tenemos que defender la posición— Ordenaba la Yvelta.

—Riolu no tengo mucho tiempo y tengo algo muy importante que descrita, se que no confías en nosotros y lo entiendo pero lo que tienes que sabes es algo de suma importancia, tienes que descubrir el secreto del verdadero enemigo, Arcanine...— Gengar no pudo seguir hablando porque fue atacado por un Lanzallamas de parte de Arcanine.

—No lo puedo creer, llegue muy tarde— Se sorprendió Spiritomp.

—Haber inútiles, no están de adorno, sorpréndanme y enséñales a esos desgraciados quien manda, ¡ataquen!— Volvió a alzar la voz Yveltal con mucha autoridad.

Enseguida Sableye, Spiritomp y Trevenant intentaron atacar al Arcanine pero al instante fue defendido por su sobrino que realizo el movimiento de Protección para salir ilesos después de esa tremenda ola de ataques.

—Gracias sobrino— Agradecía Eric mientras volvía atacar con Lanzallamas.

—Ni lo menciones tío— Elías ayuda rápidamente a su tío usando Electotela.

—Oigan, ¿y yo que?, ¿Qué no cuento?— Cuestionaba Norberto a sus dos supuestos rescatadores.

—No, no cuentas, ¿te conocemos?— Bromeaba el Pichu.

—Basta Elías, esto es enserio— El Arcanine libera a su compañero utilizando las llaves que les había robado al equipo 4°.

—Pues apresúrate que no pudo con todos— Pronuncio Elías apresurando a sus compañero ya que se le estaban complicando las cosas.

Aunque el tipo Eléctrico hizo todo lo posible por distraer al equipo 4°, obviamente que al final quedo debilitado luego de recibir un Bola sombra de parte de Yveltal, aunque había conseguido su objetivo de distráelos lo suficiente para poder liberar a Norberto. De manera rápida Arcanine y el Riolu tuvieron que pelear con los tipo fantasma y la legendaria, pero más temprano que tarde terminaron con la vida roja ya que se encontraban en clara desventaja numérica.

—Fueron tan estúpidos como para intentar meterse en nuestro territorio e intentar salir con vida, así no funcionan las cosas por aquí, ahora aprenderán a la mala porque no deben entrara a este lugar— Fue lo que Yveltal aunque sus casi debilitados intrusos.

—Bien compañeros, llego el momento de eliminar a la competencia, ¡acábenlos!— Ordeno firmemente el Gengar.

Aunque de que los tipos fantasma atacaran con todo sorpresivamente apareció una misteriosa llave dorada "salida de la nada", entonces Norberto algo confundido y curioso tomo la llave. Al instante de tocar la mencionaba llave de color dorado, desapareció y el Riolu comenzó a ser consumido por una intensa luz incandescente. Luego apareció Norberto convertido como un Riolu y no usando cosas que lo hacían parecer como tal, pero esta vez era diferente, las parte que supuestamente debían ser de color negro ahora eran de color dorado.

—¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta?— Fue lo que menciono Yveltal.

—¿Qué pues mi Riolu?, ¿te me quieres hacer shiny o qué onda?, porque se equivocaron muy groseramente, que te regresen tu dinero— Bromeo ligeramente Arcanine.

—Me siento... ¡poderoso!— Grito el Riolu muy confiado desapareciendo la misteriosa luz que lo rodeaba hasta entonces.

—Ahora si ya nos cargó el payaso— Sableye estaba muy temeroso de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sugiero una retirada estratégica— Susurro Trevenant muy asustado.

—Te apoyo— Spiritomp ya se encontraba corriendo por su vida.

—¡Cobardes!, el Riolu misteriosamente se vuelve shiny y ya le tienen miedo, ni que fuéramos mortales, ¡ahora ataquen!— Ordenaba Gengar muy alarmado, hasta él sentía miedo.

Repentinamente el Riolu utilizando un Garra umbría del cual resplandecía una intensa luz dorada y con una extraordinaria velocidad logro derrotar a Sableye, Trevenant y Gengar en tan solo segundos debilitándolos de un solo golpe. Spiritomp había logrado escapar pero Yveltal en lugar de salir corriendo decide enfrentar a Norberto al realizar el ataque de Bola sombra, el Riolu se defiende al detener tajantemente ese ataque de la legendaria tan solo con sus Garras umbrías doradas, enseguida Norberto el regresa el ataque y termina debilitando a Yveltal rápidamente atacando con Palmeo, al comprobar que ya todos los agresores se encontraban debilitados Norberto volvió a su forma de humano.

—Eso fue muy extraño— Comento Norberto algo cansado y dejándose caer al suelo, apenas le quedaba energía.

—Esto es extraño, acabas de liberar la llave dorada, una de las 4 llaves especiales de este juego de las 100 llaves que podemos conseguir— Explico de manera breve el presentante de Arcanine.

—¿Enserio?, pues eso sí que fue fuerte— El adolescente en verdad que estaba muy cansado.

—Bien, ahora ayúdame a llevar a mi sobrino a nuestra base— Comento Eric.

—Pues primero déjame ver si puedo moverme— Norberto se levanta pero con mucha dificultad.

Mas tarde, ya todos los miembros del equipo 8° se encontraban en su guarida y el representante de Pichu estaba recuperado. Ahora Norberto exigía respuestas.

—Bien, lo acepto, debes tener muchas dudas así que déjame responderlas por favor, si haces memoria todo comenzó con el dichoso torneo, quería saber quién era capaz de vencerme y resultaste ser tú, para traerte a la fuerza a esta competencia. Nos encontramos en un peligroso y complicado juego, en el cual participan 8 equipos, los cuales son el equipo Rayquaza, el equipo Lugia, el equipo Ho-oh, el equipo Yveltal, el equipo Voltres, el equipo Giratina, el equipo Zapdos, y finalmente el equipo Articuno. Todos por un único objetivo obtener las 100 llaves que nos otorgan ventajas, queremos conseguir la mayor ventaja posible porque en la segunda fase del juego se trata de una liga en la cual nos enfrentaremos 1 por 1, hasta que solo quede el máximo ganador que sea merecedor de la gran recompensa, cada equipo cuenta con 5 miembros, la legendaria, el líder, el representante, el cuida base y finalmente el ayudante— Termino de explicar Eric sentado en su sillón favorito.

—Haber si entendí, entonces estoy atrapado contra mi voluntad en quien sabe que desmadre para obtener la gloria máxima... Claro gracias por explicármelo, ahora me retiro porque tengo que regresar a la realidad y vivir mi aburrida vida— Norberto aún no estaba convencido.

—Esto no es exactamente un juego, ¿Qué aun no te ha quedado claro que esto va enserio?— El representante de Arcanine estaba comenzando a fastidiar por la negativa de Norberto.

—Lo siento, pero no, me molesta mucho que me metieras en esta locura sin antes consultarme primero— Se defendía el adolescente muy confiado.

—¿Cómo de que no?, pero si aceptaste cuando platicamos por primera vez— El Arcanine estaba comenzando a alzar la voz porque comenzaba a enojarse.

—Tío., nunca le dijiste directamente lo que pasaba, y las indirectas no cuentan— El Pichu se atrevió a desafiar a su familiar.

—De acuerdo, está bien, te metí al juego sin tu consentimiento pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay forma de salir del juego por voluntad propia, tendrás que participar contra tu voluntad si no quieres terminar muy mal— Eric dijo con firmeza y sin pensarlo lo que tendría que enfrentar el adolescente de ahora en adelante.

—Además, ¿Qué no es genial ser un pokémon?— Trato de animar el alegre Pichu.

—Es cierto, eso es lo único bueno de toda esta locura— Norberto recordó ese pequeño detalle.

En ese momento se apareció una mujer usando un hermoso vestido azul, la piel la tenía totalmente blanca y los ojos al igual que su cabello eran de un color azul claro.

—¿con que este es el nuevo miembro?— pregunto la hermosa mujer.

—SI Articuno, es él del que te hable, promete mucho y sabe cumplir, ya libero la llave dorada— Comentaba Eric ya sin el enojo.

—Que bien, espero que nos ayudes mucho con el equipo— Respondió la Articuno.

—Bien, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero seguir molestando así que me voy para mi casa—Fue lo que pronuncio Norberto con muchas ganas de poder marchase.

—No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, siéntete cómodo en mi humilde casa, es más, te invito a quedarte en mi casa, vamos que eres bienvenido, mi casa es tu casa porque es nuestra base y la tenemos que cuidar de los demás equipos— El Arcanine aún no quería deshacerse de Norberto.

—Está bien, ya que— El adolescente no pudo negarse.

El adolescente fue directo a su habitación asignada, ya era de noche y lo único que quería era irse a dormir. Pero en cuanto iba a dormirse sintió un tremendo escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, entonces una entidad fantasma se apareció enfrente de él, aunque este hubiera derrotado a 3 fantasmas no pudo contener el tremendo grito tan agudo que soltó después de ver al fantasma, aunque luego de unos segundos logro tranquilizarse de ese tremenda sorpresa.

—¿Y ese grito tan agudo?, espera ¿enserio eres un chico?— Comentaba una Gourgeist.

—¿Qué acaso no hay privacidad aquí?, me quiero dormir— Dijo muy molesto Norberto cubriéndose por completo con las sabanas de la cama.

—¿Riolu verdad?, ¿enserio te gusta dormite como un pokémon?— Preguntaba curiosa la Gourgeist.

Enseguida Norberto muy molesto se levanta de la cama para quitarse su cola y orejas de Riolu, luego se quita la ropa y vuelve a entrar a la cama.

—¿Qué no tienes a alguien más que molestar?, en verdad que tengo mucho sueño—El Riolu estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Bueno, casi no tengo a nadie, Eric me trajo desde el más allá para participar en esta interesante competencia, por cierto, esta solía ser mi casa, mi antigua habitación, de hecho ahorita mismo estas intentado dormir en mi cama cuando está viva, no sé si debería decirte eso pero... me asesinaron y violaron brutalmente en la misma cama que intentas dormir— Comentaba Gourgeist tratando de perturbar al Riolu pero este termina abrazando una almohada en un intento desesperado de conseguir el sueño— ¿sabías que eyacularon en la misma almohada que estas abrazando muy fuerte ahora mismo?— Esto último que dijo ya era el colmo.

Enseguida Norberto que apenas estaba a punto de conseguir dormir, abrió los golpe los ojos ya que las perturbaciones de la tipo fantasma estaban comenzando hacer efecto en el pobre Norberto. Entonces envuelto en la sabana de la cama salto de la cama para después irse de aquella habitación.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas?— Preguntaba Gourgeist.

—Voy a ver si en la sala no me molestan—Contesto de mala gana Norberto.

—Qué pena, pero te veías tan adorable intentando dormir en la cama— Fue lo que pronuncio la tipo fantasma.

Norberto una vez en la salase cayo rendido en el primer sofá que vio, en eso Eric se hizo notar, estaba tranquilo en su sillón favorito.

—Veo que ya conociste a la perturbadora Gourgeist— Pronunciaba el adulto mientras se servía una copa con su vino favorito.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme sufrir así?, ¿yo que le hice?— El pobre Norberto aun no lograba dormir a pesar que lo intentaba.

—Esta es mi venganza por vencerme en el torneo mundial de pokémon, debes saber que yo soy una persona muy rencorosa, por lo que te sugiero que ni siquiera pienses en traicionarme— Comento el representante de Arcanine, luego le da un sorbo a su copa con vino.

—Bien, está bien, le prometo que tal vez no tenga la necesidad de traicionarlo, pero enserio, ¡quiero dormirme!— Gritaba con mucha frustración el Riolu.

Luego de unos minutos Norberto Logro conseguir el sueño.

* * *

De regreso en la región de Sinnoh, Norberto despierta en el automóvil del cuñado del señor Pérez, este era el conductor, en el asiento del acompañante estaba el padre de las 3 hermanas y en la parte de los asientos de atrás se encontraban sentadas Adriana, Ariana y Mariana. Norberto veo por la ventana a un Mega-charizard Y luchando contra un Talonflame que al parecer la pelea iba algo pareja, el Riolu no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando por lo que recurrió a la telepatía para comunicarse con Ariana sin que los demás se enteraran.

—Ariana, ¡que es lo que está sucediendo?— Preguntaba Norberto a través de la telepatía.

—Bueno, ya nos tenemos que regresar para Kalos y como siempre mi abuela es muy buena con las despedidas— Respondía la hermana del medio con mucho sarcasmo.

—Un momento, ¿en dónde se encuentra Rihanna?—No dejaba de preguntar el confundido Riolu.

—¿Rihanna?, si te refieres a tu amiga, prima, hermana, novia o no sé qué sea de ti, se encuentra muy dormida entre las piernas de mi hermana mayor, creo que eres un despistado de primera—Volvía a responder Ariana con mucha tranquilidad.

Enseguida Norberto descubre que efectivamente Rihanna se encontraba dormida plácidamente en las piernas de Adriana. la persecución ya llevaba 40 minutos y era a una alta velocidad, la señora Martínez junto con sus sirvientes no dejaba que la familia Pérez y el no muy bienvenido yerno de la señora Martínez se les volvieran a escapar. Apenas iba a mitad de camino para llegar al aeropuerto más cercano, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo feas ya que los 2 pokémon tipo fuego-volador estaban dándose con todo. Rápidamente Mega-charizard Y lanza un Lanzallamas sobre Talonflame que lo esquivo a la perfección con su increíble velocidad para después contratacar utilizando Pájaro osado y Mega-charizard con mucha suerte logra esquivar el mencionado ataque, luego ambos pokémon se atacan con un poderosos Lanzallamas que termino en empate.

—Esto se ve feo— Comento Mariana algo impresionada.

—La abuela nos quiere tanto que le duele mucho que nos vayamos— Dio su opinión Adriana muy inocentemente.

—Gracias cuñado por ayudarnos— Agradecía el señor Pérez.

—Ni lo menciones, me divierte ver a mi suegra molesta con alguien más, además que me gusta hacerla enojar— Respondía el señor Torres.

Luego de una intensa persecución y épica batalla entre Mega-charizard Y contra Talonflame, llegaron al aeropuerto internacional más cercano a la gran mansión, el ganador de la épica batalla pokémon fue Mega-charizard Y pero dicha victoria le había costado mucho.

—Gracias de nuevo cuñado, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti, bueno cuídate— Se despedía el señor Pérez.

—De nada, pero ahora si me disculpa tengo que tirarme a tu hermana—Fue lo que respondió el señor torres al mismo tiempo que se echaba a la fuga.

—¡Adiós querido tío!— Se despidió Adriana agitando su mano.

—Bien, ahora solo tenemos que comprar los boletos del avión antes de que...—Explicaba desesperado el señor Pérez cuando...

Allí se encontraba el cocinero con su Mega-charizard Y, el jardinero con Gogoat y el mayordomo con su Steelix esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto internacional a la familia Pérez.

—Hay no lo puedo creer, bien hijas tendremos que luchar por nuestra libertad, denles con todo, sin piedad no se contengan— Ordenaba el señor Pérez a sus hijas.

—Puedes contar con nosotros— Dijo Adriana sacando de su pokéball a Chesnaught.

—Ya me lo veía venir— Comento Ariana llamando al combate a Frogadier y Sableye.

Enseguida Adriana junto con Chesnaught comenzaron a pelear con el Steelix del mayordomo, Gogoat y el jardinero se enfrentaron contra el Sableye y Rihanna, mientras que Froakie y Norberto se enfrentarían a un ya agotado Mega-charizard Y.

—¿porque siempre tiene que ser por las malas madre?—El señor Perez saca de su pokébal A Gallade.

—¿Por qué nunca se dejan querer?—La señora Martinez llamo a su Gardevoir a combatir.

Entonces Gallade ataca con Cuchillada al mismo tiempo que Gardevoir ejecutaba el movimiento de Fuerza lunar.

—Froakie ¡Danza lluvia!—Ordenaba Ariana su pokémon tipo agua y este realizo el movimiento.

—No nos asustan, Mega-charizard Y ¡Lanzallamas!—También el cocinero le ordeno a su pokémon.

—Froakie Hidropulso, Riolu copión— Ambos pokémon obedecieron a su entrenadora.

Enseguida Mega-charizard intento atacar a los 2 pokémon oponentes pero su fuerza no era suficiente como para detener 2 hidropulso o tan siquiera de resistir el ataque doble, Mega-charizard Y cae abruptamente debilitado.

—No, ¡Mega-charizard Y!— El cocinero regresa a su pokémon a la pokéball.

—Excelente Froakie y Riolu, lo hicieron bien—Comentaba muy alegre Ariana.

Repentinamente el Froakie evoluciona a un Frogadier y Ariana comenzó a reírse.

—¿No que no ibas a evolucionar?, ahora te quitare un cuarto de tu comida porque supongo que recordaras la apuesta del otro día— Decía la hermana del medio muy triunfante mientras que Frogadier solo se queda cruzado de brazos mirando para otro lado.

Enseguida la batalla entre el Steelix del mayordomo y el chesnaught de Adriana termina en un empate ya que ambos pokémon caen debilitados al mismo tiempo, mientras Gogoat cae debilitado al igual que Sableye y por otro lado Rihanna había recibido mucho daño del parte del pokémon tipo planta.

Luego de una intensa pelea entre Gallade y Gardevoir, el pokémon tipo psíquico-lucha cae debilitado ante la pokémon tipo psiquico-hada aunque salió muy desgastada del feroz encuentro.

—¿Aun quieren seguir desafiando mi autoridad?—Pronunciaba la señora Martinez con su característica voz mientras que Gardevoir recuperaba sus fuerzas con Deseo.

—¡Y nunca lo dudes!, ¡Frogadier ataca con Hidropulso!— Ordeno la hermana del medio a su pokémon tipo agua.

—Estos solo entienden por las malas, ¡Gardevoir Fuerza lunar!— La persona de edad casi muy avanzada de verdad que estaba comenzando a enojarse.

Después de una pelea entre Frogadier contra Gardevoir,, nuevamente la señora Martínez volvió a salir victoriosa. Ya solo quedaba la batalla entre los Riolu y la Gardevoir.

—Bien Norberto confió en ti y en tu novia—Comento Ariana a su pokémon tipo lucha.

—¡Que no es mi novia!—Se comunicó Norberto telepáticamente con su entrenadora.

Entonces los 2 Riolu comenzaron a atacar al Gardevoir en pareja, pero luego de un par de atacarse y esquivar lo mejor posible entre los 3 pokémon, lamentablemente Rihanna es alcanzada por un Fuerza lunar de parte de Gardevoir dejando muy devastado emocionalmente al Riolu. Rihanna logro sobrevivir al devastador ataque aunque ahora su cuerpo ya no respondía del tremendo daño que había recibido, Norberto se queda atónito por varios segundos ya que no lo podía creer en lo más mínimo, pero Ariana lo hizo entrar en razón.

—¡Vamos Riolu!, sé que puedes todos contamos contigo, tu eres mi amigo y tienes que seguir peleando hasta el final, vamos sé que puedes hacerlo ¡confió plenamente en ti! —Trataba Ariana de hacer entrar en razón a su pokémon tipo lucha.

—Entiendo, entonces hagamos esto—Susurro Norberto mientras le caía una lágrima de ojo.

Sorpresivamente el Riolu comenzó a gritar muy fuerte al mismo tiempo que su mirada cambiaba a una de ira absoluta, Gardevoir temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar decide atacar de una vez a su enloquecido Adversario, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al instante el Riolu comenzó a brillar para después volverse más grande y reaparecer como un Lucario, Norberto finalmente había logrado evolucionar y con unos rápidos reflejos esquivo el Fuerza lunar del Gardevoir para después con poderoso ataque con sus Garras umbrías debilitar a Gardevoir de un solo golpe.

—Felicidades Norberto lograste evolucionar— Fue lo que dijo Ariana al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su Lucario por la espalda.

—Bueno, creo que ahora no tendré como detenerlos—La señora Martínez regresa a Gardevoir a su pokéball para después marcharse con el Mayordomo, el jardinero y el cocinero.

—Bien Frogadier creo que ahora tendré que bajarte la comida a la mitad, creo que si hago evolucionar a Sableye te quedaras sin comida—Sonrió muy siniestramente a su pokémon tipo agua que ya le parecía gracioso que le bajaran a su comida a cada rato.

—Bien niñas, tenemos un avión que tomar así que recojan sus maletas y regresemos a Kalos—Anunciaba el padre delas 3 hermanas.

—Así es, ya escucharon al jefe, muévanse—Agrego la menor de las hermanas.

En eso el Lucario se acerca a la Riolu y la levanta del suelo, apenas se encontraba consiente.

—Perdóname Rihanna, no logre volverme más fuerte para poder protegerte a tiempo— Se arrepentía el Lucario de no haber evolucionado antes.

—Está bien Norberto, lo importante es que estamos los dos juntos y ahora ya eres un Lucario felicidades— Se alegraba la Riolu por su compañero evolucionado.

—Ahora me entro una duda, te acuerda de la primera vez que nos vimos cuando te salve de rio, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta esa situación tan precaria? — Se atrevió a preguntar el Lucario.

—Por Espeon, en cierta forma ya no le toleraba, sus insultos, amenazas, agresiones, engaños, Torchic en ese tiempo era muy inocente al igual que yo por lo que pensábamos que ella era nuestra amiga y que solo intentaba ayudarnos, pero ahora que comprendo mejor las cosas veo que nunca fui y será mi amiga, lo único que me mantenía feliz era ver a mi padre quiendome, pero cuando Espeon logro ponerlo en mi contra a través de sus engaños que en un principio no logre entender eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, corrí desesperada sin comprender en su tiempo lo que había sucedido por el campo sin pensar hasta caer en aquel poderosos rio en el cual no podía salir, allí fue cuando… ¿Por qué desiste rescatarme? —Se atrevió a preguntar la Riolu.

—En su momento tampoco lo comprendí bien, creí que fue lo correcto, al igual que tu estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer, tú me hiciste fuerte y evolucionar—Respondió el Lucario intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

—Tú también me hiciste más fuerte y evolu…—Rihanna se desmayó.

—Rápido, debemos llevarla al centro pokémon—Comento Ariana al ver a la Riolu inconsciente.

Entonces llevaron a la Riolu al centro pokémon más cercano y de paso recuperara los demás pokémon debilitados. El Norberto sé quedo despierto toda la noche sin poder dormir en la sala de espera, hasta que a la mañana siguiente Rihanna ya se encontraba mejor y fue lo que le devolvió la sonrisa al deprimido Lucario.

Luego de eso, en cuanto pudieron tomaron el avión para regresar a la región de Kalos, el hogar de la familia Pérez junto con todos sus pokémon.

Esta historia tendrá un nuevo comienzo...

* * *

Nota inicial: La aventura en Sinnoh termino, ahora las desventuras... digo aventuras serán en Kalos (representando la segunda temporada)

Nota del autor: Perdónenme, pero no noto ningún capitulo repetido.

Monpoke. !Si temporada!, ¿o prefieres primera parte?. ¿primer libro?. ¿primera aventura?, ¿primera división? ¿primer arco argumental? (espetare eso no, luego te me enredas más, XD).

Cuando dije que esta historia seria larga no estaba bromeando...

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta la próxima...


	23. Cambios que sorprenden

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación:

A partir de este capítulo inicia la segunda temporada, que continua con algunas tramas de la primera temporada como también inicia otras nuevas.

Ademas a partir de aquí la historia se vuelve completamente lineal (esto para evitar confusiones) ademas de otros cambios más sutiles o tal vez no tanto.

Posible resumen de la segunda temporada:

Norberto ahora es un Lucario pero la gran aventura apenas está iniciando, el juego a empezado y el tipo lucha-acero es obligado a participar en una épica batalla por obtener la gloria máxima, el protagonista tendrá que demostrar su valor al conseguir las llaves del poder al mismo tiempo que se hace nuevos amigos y enemigos, tendrá que resolver el misterio detrás de toda esta fachada que se hace llamar "Batallas por el poder máximo" y solo es el comienzo de sus problemas.

Mientras en el universo pokémon, Chris junto con su Espeon siguen en su camino por ser el mejor maestro pokémon. La familia Pérez se encuentra ahora en Kalos al igual que sus pokémon, todo parece estar tranquilo para el Lucario... no podría estas más equivocado. El señor Pérez en secreto llevara a cabo un misterioso proyecto para los siniestro planes malignos del equipo Rocket y al parecer el jefe Giovanni sigue con su plan de conquistar al mundo.

* * *

Inicio del flashback.

Un grupo de Eevee eran trasladados a unas instalaciones de investigación del equipo Rocket, en eso encierran a la Eevee de Chris en una de las celda junto con sus compañeros Eevee. La mayoría de los pokémon tipo normal estaban gritando desesperados por conseguir ayuda, sobre todo los que tenían más tiempo allí ya que sabían del doloroso tormento a los que esas malvadas personas los estaban sometiendo.

—¿Cómo van las investigaciones?— Pregunto Giovanni entrando al establecimiento.

—Mal, aún no hemos podido completar el proyecto Eevee, desgraciadamente no hay ningún Eevee hasta el momento que pueda soportar tanto dolor, ya se nos han muerto muchos Eevee, para que el experimento sea un éxito un Eevee debe ser capaz de soportar sin anestesia este doloroso y peligrosos proceso— Comento el señor Pérez.

—Que mal... esto me ha costado muchos millones y mi tiempo, no estoy de humor para más fracasos por lo que una vez que se les acaben los ensayos, asesinen a todos los Eevee sobrantes, esto se acabó— Fue lo que menciono el líder del equipo Rocket muy fríamente marchándose del lugar.

—Entendido jefe— El señor Pérez se fue por su lado.

Fin del flashback.

Entonces Espeon despierta con los latidos de su corazón acelerados, había tenido la misma pesadilla desde que logró escapar con toda la suerte del mundo del proyecto Eevee que a diferencia de sus compañeros Eevee, ellos sufrieron literalmente hasta la muerte, de verdad que sentía mucha culpa de seguir con vida.

Enseguida Chris que no había podido dormir en toda la noche por estar pensando en la liga Sinnoh, al ver que Espeon despierto debido quizás por la misma pesadilla de siempre decide abrazarla para que se tranquilizara.

—No te preocupes Espeon... no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte— Fue lo que susurro Chris con toda sinceridad mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su pokémon tipo psiquico.

Luego de eso Espeon se tranquiliza para después volver a dormir y más tarde Chris también decide dormirse.

* * *

Norberto despierta en el sofá del cual había quedado dormido la noche anterior, cuando por fin estuvo realmente despierto se dio cuenta de Arcanine sujetando su ya típica botella de vino favorito, Pichu usando un gorro de fiesta como también soplando de su silbato con una larga serpentina, Articuno con un enorme pastel de color azul por supuesto y Gourgeist tenía un gran regalo. Estos 4 personajes habían estado viendo a Norberto dormir e inclusive ahora mismo seguían observándolo, "y esto que traen ahora entre manos" pensó el protagonista que no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando, si de por si más despierto ya no podía estar.

—¿Se les perdió algo?, ¿Qué no es mala educación ver a la gente dormir?— Critico Norberto por el extraño comportamiento repentino de sus compañeros.

—Sorpresa Riolu... o debería decir Lucario— Gourgeist realmente estaba feliz porque el protagonista había logrado evolucionar— Nuestro adorable Riolu ya creció— La pokémon tipo fantasma-planta le entrega el regalo al Lucario.

—Pero eso no le quito lo pendejo, hasta yo soy más maduro que esa cosa— Dio uno de sus comentarios el Pichu.

—Que yo sepa, hoy no es mi cumpleaños... ¿Por qué están dando una fiesta?— Norberto aun no lograba procesar el motivo por el cual estaban festejando, además que comenzó a examinar de forma graciosa la misteriosa caja envuelta en papel de colores.

—Tío... enserio, ¿de dónde sacas a estos tipos?, ¿seguro que te gano en una partida de pokémon?— Cuestiono Elías con mucha seriedad a su familiar.

—Estoy completamente seguro que no estoy equivocado, además que consiguió la llave dorada, eso es algo... demás lo hecho, hecho esta... por desgracia— Respondió Eric para después beber directamente de la botella de vino.

—Ya de verdad, ¿de quién es la fiesta?— Norberto aún no se la podía creer. .

—Es broma... ¿verdad?, por favor hasta te compramos pastel y todo— Se ofendió Articuno por lo desorientado que estaba el festejado.

—Su inocencia es legendaria— La fantasma estaba impresionada por la actitud de Norberto.

—No me miren a mí, yo no sabía cómo era antes de obligarlo a participar con nosotros— Se defendió Eric después de acabarse la botella de vino.

—¿Acaso te acabaste la botella de vino?— La legendaria acuso al Arcanine.

—No me culpes, este vino es demasiado bueno— Fue lo que respondió el adulto amante de las bebidas alcohólicas.

—Por favor Eric, tenemos un niño presente— Norberto trato de hacer sentir mal a Eric.

—No te preocupes de mi Norberto, siempre veo a mi tío tomando vino desde que tengo memoria, además ya estaba a punto de llamarte Ash— Elías defendió a su Tío.

—¿Por no evolucionar?— Pregunto el Lucario.

—Por pendejo— Fue la respuesta del Pichu.

—Bueno, abre tu regalo—Dijo la tipo fantasma-planta.

—¿Es mío?, bueno, lo abriré entonces— Entonces Norberto abrió el regalo y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un zentai de Lucario— No debieron... enserio no debieron— El protagonista se avergonzó bastante.

—Mira tiene las orejas, antifaz, cola y todo, de verdad que te vez muy kawaii—La tipo fantasma-planta comenzó a pensar en quien sabe que cosas pero en su rostro denotaba algo muy sugerente.

—¿Kawaii?, por favor... soy un tipo lucha— Norberto oculto su rostro con sus dos manos y comenzó a lamentarse.

—¿A eso llamas adorable?, para mí se ve normal— Comento Elías mientras le daba un gran mordisco al pastel.

—Y eso no es toda la sorpresa, Norberto vendí tu casa— Fue lo que pronuncio Eric al mismo tiempo que iba a su vitrina de vino para conseguir otra de su botella favorita de dicho líquido.

—¡Vendiste la casa!, !Qué demonios pasa contigo!— Se quejó el Lucario.

—¿Para que la quieres?, si te vas a quedar a vivir aquí con nosotros, además de que ya no tienes familia, es por eso que me tome la libertad de tener tu custodia ya que eres un menor de edad y necesitas de un adulto tutor que vele por ti— Respondió el Arcanine mientras traía otra botella más de vino

—¡¿Qué hiciste que?!. ¡Estas bromeando!— Norberto de verdad que esa no se la creía.

—No es broma, las transacciones ya están hechas, ahora legalmente eres mi hijo , así que dale un fuerte abrazo a tu nuevo padre— Respondió Eric con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Eres mi padre adoptivo?... esto no puede ser—Norberto se deja caer en el sofá debido a la reveladora noticia que lo dejo en shork.

—No te preocupes, tampoco a mí se me hace gracioso esta situación, sobre todo descubrir que tengo un primo adoptivo muy pendejo— Fue lo que dijo Pichu ya que a él también le cayó por sorpresa la noticia.

—He... Un momento— Articuno se da cuenta que alguien le había dado un fuerte mordisco al pastel— ¿Quién se atrevió a darle un mordico al pastel?— Vio que Elías tenia pastel en el rostro— bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que poder las cosas en su jugar.

Entonces Articuno se lleva jalando al Pichu de allí contra su voluntad para después escucharse unos regaños legendarios y finalmente los gritos de dolor de parte de Elías.

—Así que ya lo sabes Norberto, nunca hagas enojar a Articuno... bueno nunca hagas enojar a un legendario— Comento el Arcanine y cuando se dio cuenta ya no tenía su botella de vino favorito— un momento, ¿Quién me quito mi delicioso vino?.

—Yo te lo quite— Gourgeist le revela al Arcanine que tenía su preciada botella de vino— creo que ya has tomado suficiente vino por hoy.

—¡Cómo pudiste!—Enseguida el Arcanine se lanza sobre el fantasma para después recupera su vino— nunca es suficiente vino, espero que haya quedado claro que no se me debe quitar el vino... jamás.

Entonces el Arcanine le entrega al Norberto una especie de celular, tenía en la pantalla una especie de aplicación con el mapa de la cuidad y en una de las cuadras había una luz que titilaba. En eso Norberto comenzó a emocionarse ya que creyó que se trataba de algo que había esperado con muchas ansias y comenzó a inspeccionar su nuevo celular.

—No lo puedo creer... ¿acaso me conseguiste el tan esperado pokémon GO?, !gracias papa!, eres el mejor padre adoptivo del mundo— El Lucario en verdad que sentía una euforia tremenda de lo que parecía ser lo que no era.

—No pendejo, esa cosa es un localizador de llaves, ya sabes que necesitamos conseguir la mayor cantidad de llaves posible, pero como me da mucha flojera ir a buscarlas pues este es el trato, tú vas a buscar esas llaves a cambio yo te voy casa, comida, escuela, y relativa libertad, como sea, no te puedes reusar así que espero que comprendas como están las cosas— Eric le dijo todo esto a Norberto de frente y sin ninguna preocupación.

—No lo sé, se escucha interesante, al menos eres mejor padre que mi padre biológico, a él ni lo llegue a conocer— El Lucario recordó que ni en fotos lo había visto ya que su madre nunca hablaba de él.

—Excelente, ¿entonces que estas esperado?, ve a buscar esa llave y de paso llévate a gourgeist— Ordeno el Arcanine para después seguir bebiendo de su preciado líquido.

—¿Qué? ¿y yo porque?, es por el vino.. ¿verdad?, bueno ya que, vamos Lucario— La fantasmas se resignó a acompañar a Norberto en su nada divertida búsqueda de encontrar la llave del poder.

Luego Norberto se puso su mochila de la escuela antes de irse y a la tipo fantasma-planta le entro la curiosidad de preguntar.

—Oye Norberto, ¿para qué es la mochila?—Cuestiono Gourgeist.

—Pues bien, como me da vergüenza que me vean muy raro por parecer un pokémon, pues pondré mi vergonzoso atuendo en la mochila y así si llego a necesitarlo pues simplemente lo saco de la mochila, me lo pongo y ya, asunto resuelto y nadie murió de vergüenza—Explico Norberto algo confiado de su brillante plan "sin fallas".

—Pues no lo sé, pero si nos atacan de sorpresa estaremos en serios problemas, pero bueno, te sugiero que vayas perdiendo el miedo de usar en público el zentai de Lucario, porque enserio que es de suma importancia que siempre lo lleves puesto, recuerda que los accesorios por separado son solo para emergencias, además no debería darte vergüenza reconocer lo que eres, tu eres un Lucario y nunca lo olvide—Fue el gran sermón que le dio la tipo fantasma-planta a su compañero de tipo lucha-acero.

—Está bien, tal vez tengas razon, pero por el momento me da vergüenza y así se queda, tal vez más adelante si lo llegue a usar en público pero por ahora es innecesario, así que andando, que el tiempo se nos está acaban porque el día es corto—Apresuro el Lucario ya que quería evadir el tema de su vergüenza de salir del closet.

El adolescente y la fantasma recorrieron toda la ciudad en busca de la llave del poder que según el dispositivo se encontraban tan cercas como lo eran 10 kilómetros, además de que el aparato tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos por lo que al final tuvieron que caminar el doble por no decir el triple o cuádruple y el tacaño de Eric no le había dado a su hijo adoptivo ni un centavo por lo que la posibilidad de usar el transporte público nunca fue una opción. Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, el Lucario y Gourgeist seguían buscando la escurridiza llave que a cada rato cambiaba de lugar a cada momento, Norberto más enojado no podía estar y en ese punto no sabía si era un error de la aplicación o si realmente la misteriosa llave cambiaba de lugar. Finalmente la ubicación actual de la llave del poder se apiado de estos 2 representantes de sus respectivos pokémon quedándose estática la ubicación de la llave del poder lo suficiente para que llegaran a tiempo, quedaban una pocas horas de luz y para su desgracia el objeto que estaban buscando se encontraba en propiedad privada.

—Me lleva, gourgeist ya descubrí la trampa, según esta porquería la llave del poder se encuentra en esta gran casa que de seguro es habitada por personas adineradas, así que estamos en serios problemas— Comento Norberto muy irritado por haber buscado literalmente por toda la ciudad.

—Que mal por ti, porque y soy un fantasma y puedo entrar con facilidad, bueno no me tardo— Pronuncio la fantasma muy confiada en que sería fácil por sus sorprendentes poderes.

—Oye gourgeist, ahora que me acuerdo, nunca me dijiste tu nombre— Al adolescente le entro esa pequeña duda.

—Bueno, me llamo Gourgeist, así sin chiste— Fue lo que pronuncio Gourgeist.

—Sí, bueno ya sé, pero me refería a cómo te llamaban en vida— Se atrevió a volver a preguntar.

—Está bien, mi nombre es— un camión paso a mucho velocidad y soltando un fuerte sonido— pero todos me dicen Gourgeist.

—Gracias, bonito nombre— Norberto ahora sabia el nombre de la fantasma.

Enseguida la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta atravesó las paredes de la gran casa y con mucha precaución fue a buscar la misteriosa llave del poder, para su suerte la casa estaba siendo habitada por pocas personas. Luego de varios minutos buscando el desdichado objeto al final logra localizarlo y una vez que obtuvo la ya mencionaba llave salió de la gran casa para regresar con su compañero de tipo lucha-acero.

—Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta, espero no hayas hecho ninguna de tus locuras mientas no estaba— insinuó la tipo fantasma-planta.

—No, ¿cómo crees?— Respondió el Lucario con una falsa sonrisa...

Después de eso, los 2 decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante solo porque se estaban muriendo de hambre y prácticamente se encontraban al otro lado de la ciudad. Si se preguntan de dónde sacaron el dinero... digamos que Gourgeist no distingue entre "préstamo" y robo, ya era de noche, una hermosa luna llena se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, Norberto y la fantasma se subieron a un taxi que los llevo al restaurante más cercano.

Una vez en el restaurante Norberto tuvo que pedir el doble para que pudiera comer su fantasma acompañante ya que ninguna persona era capaz de verla, la fantasma se transformó en su forma humana. Más tarde los 2 comenzaron a comer ya que le habían traído su comida, la música que ofrecía el restaurante era romántica y para colmo había una rosa roja en su florero en la mesa en la que los 2 comían además que las múltiples parejas sin miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos a su alrededor no ayudaban mucho que digamos, lo cual comenzó a incomodar a Norberto porque ya saben cómo es él. Gourgeist por su parte estaba disfrutando la velada, la noche paso con Norberto y la fantasma platicando y bromeando de todo lo que se les ocurrió (curiosamente se hicieron mejores amigos) .

—¿Enserio eres pariente de Eric?— Norberto es Norberto para que les digo más.

—Por décima vez, si soy su pariente, de hecho vendría a ser su tía-abuela, así que como ahora él es tu padre adoptivo eso te convierte en mi sobrino-nieto adoptivo— Comento la tipo fantasma-planta.

—Pero si te vez tan joven, es increíble que tengas 97 años— El adolescente ahora que podía ver su forma humana contemplaba lo hermosa y joven que era.

—Sí, morí a mis 23 años de edad debido más que nada a que me enamore de un asesino psicópata y pues ya vez como terminaron las cosas— Gougeist por más que comía pareciera que tu viera llenadera.

—Vaya que comes mucho, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué comes?, si se supone que eres un fantasma—Pregunto Norberto con mucha curiosidad.

—Sé que yo no podría morir de hambre, pero igual da mucha satisfacción saborear la comida, ahora que Eric me volvió un pokémon puedo interactuar con la materia con mucha facilidad, ¿y cómo no provechar eso?— Fue lo que respondió gougeist con mucha confianza.

—Sí, tienes razón, cuando estoy triste la comida me ayuda mucho, lo puedo comprender, a veces hacemos cosas que no vienen al caso pero las realizamos porque nos dan mucha gratificación— El Lucario comenzó a beber un vaso con mucha agua de Jamaica.

—Exacto, como por ejemplo tu cuando te masturbas en el baño— Comento la fantasma sin nada de vergüenza.

Entonces Norberto de lo sorpresivo que fue el mencionado comentario tuvo que expulsar de golpe todo el contenido que tenía en la boca para no ahogarse y aun así no puedo evitar un par de toses que esto provoco, la cara del Lucario en ese momento si que era una mezcla de vergüenza y sorpresa extremo, el adolescente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Me espías en el baño?— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al tipo lucha-acero.

—Solo lo hice una vez, pero fue accidente—trato de explicar la fantasma.

—Bueno creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, ya todos se fueron, solo quedamos nosotros—Norberto cambio de tema para evitar hablar de sus intimidades.

—Lo sé, seguramente tu foverer alone a mucha honra ahuyento a todos los cliente que curiosamente estaban en una relación muy cursi por cierto—Expreso lo que pensaba Gougeist.

—Yo creo que lo que los ahuyento fue que pensaron que estaba loco, ya sabes, como no te pueden ver, pues como que les incomodo ver a un adolescente hablándole al aire—Norberto también dio su opinión al respecto.

—De acuerdo, entonces ya paga la cuenta para que nos podamos retirar, que de seguro te sacan a patadas en cualquier momento— Fue lo que pronuncio la fantasma.

De manera sorpresiva el nuevo celular de Norberto comenzó a sonar, el adolescente vio su teléfono móvil y para su desgracia se trataba de la aplicación que lo había torturado durante todo el día, al parecer había aparecido una llave del poder en el restaurante en el que se encontraban.

—Hay no lo puedo creer, esta cosa no deja de torturarme, según esta basura de celular, maldito Eric tacaño, una llave del poder acaba de aparecer en la cocina de este mismo restaurante—Dijo el ya desanimado Lucario, no estaba de humor para esas cosas.

—Pero una llave del poder es una llave del poder, ahorita regreso voy por ella—Expreso la tipo fantasma-planta atravesando la pared para llegar a la cocina.

El adolescente por fin había terminado de comer, realmente que al protagonista le gustaba comer mucho. Entonces pide la cuenta, el camarero le entrega la cuenta y Norberto la paga. Después adolescente escucho los gritos de ayuda que soltó su acompañante fantasma, enseguida el Lucario casi actuando impulsivamente entro a la cocina para saber lo que pasaba, una vez en el mencionado lugar observo al cocinero sujetando del cuello a Gougeist.

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?—Pregunto el Lucario.

—Es un pokémon— La fantasma le quita el gorro de cocinero al responsable de preparar la comida— ¡al parecer es un Charizard!— Entonces el cocinero termina de rebelar al pokémon que representaba.

—Sí, soy un Charizard y veo que ustedes también deben ser pokémon, ¿con que están en busca de las llaves de poder verdad?, pues que lastima porque esta es mi llave, la he estado buscando por mucho tiempo como para que unos suertudos lleguen y me la quiten, no hoy a permitir esto— Comento el Charizard arrojando a su víctima contra la estufa.

—Gousgiest ¿estás bien?— Norberto no sabía que debía hace.

—Pues bien, eso creo, aunque Norberto me preocupas más tú, ¿Cómo planeas derrotar a un Charizard sin recurrir a tus habilidades pokémon?, recuerda que dejaste tu zentai de Lucario—Gougeirt le había advertido al adolescente que llegaría a necesitar de sus poderes.

—No te preocupes, traje mis orejas, cola y antifaz, creo que con eso será más que suficiente—Entonces Norberto abre la mochila con la cual había cargado durante todo el día, pero al ver dentro puedo notar en realidad que se trataba de los libros de su escuela—Hay no lo puedo creer, con razón tuve durante todo el día esa sensación extraña de que debí de haber revisado la mochila antes de salir.

Entonces el Charizard comenzó a atacar a los 2 intrusos con Lanzallamas mientras que el tipo lucha-acero y la tipo fantasma-planta tuvieron que abandonar el lugar lo más rápido que pudieron ya que en serio se encontraban en graves problemas.

—¡Eso es corran!, ¡tienen suerte que tenga mejorar cosas que hacer!,¡pero recuerden que para la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte y me las pagaran muy caro!—No dejo de gritar el cocinero del restaurante que representaba a Charizard.

Una vez en la casa de Eric, Norberto le entrego a este la llave que habían encontrado y luego de una rápida explicación de cómo se llevarían a cabo el juego de parte de Eric que Lucario como buen adolescente que era, no le hizo caso a la autoridad adulta. Más tarde Norberto se fue a dormir.

* * *

En el mundo pokémon, la familia Pérez después de muchas horas de vuelo por fin lograron llegar a la región de Kalos. pudieron llegar a su casa un tiempo después. Toda la familia tomó sus maletas y se instaló en sus respectivas habitaciones, Mas tarde el señor Pérez se encierra en su cuarto y revisaba su computadora, entonces realizo una videollamada con el jefe del equipo Rocket

—Entonces, ¿estas interesado en el nuevo proyecto?—Pregunto Giovanni.

—En lo absoluto, me decepciono el fracaso del proyecto eevee, pero ahora ya estoy mejor luego de mi retiro temporal, ya estoy listo para regresar—o el señor Pérez con mucha confianza y tranquilidad.

—Excelente, entonces los documentos del nuevo proyecto están siendo descargados en su computadora en estos momentos, espero que le sean de mucho intereses— Giovanni no se iba con rodeos e iba directo al grano.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo les fue en el proyecto Mewtwo?— Quería saber el resultado sobre ese proyecto en el que decidió no participar

—No me lo recuerdes, solo han sido fracasos tras fracasos, pero sospecho que la tercera es al vencida, le tengo mucha confianza a este proyecto, y en verdad espero que funcione porque de lo contrario tendré que replantear mis planes porque ya no estoy dispuesto a tener otro fracaso más, bueno, eso es todo, buena suerte señor Pérez y mucha suerte—Contesto el jefe del equipo Rocket.

—Entendido, buena suerte conquistando al mundo jefe— Se despidió el señor Pérez.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

Nota inicial: ¿NorbertoXgourgeis?, ¿El protagonista no podría ser mas pendejo?, ¿El proyecto Eevee?, ¿Ahora que se trae entre manos Giovanni?, Todas estas preguntas y más serán contestadas en los próximos capítulos de Soy un Lucario.

Nota del autor: Bien, es un honor para mi que hayan leído el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada (estos son los capítulos que dieron lugar a Soy un Lucario) como pudieron observar, (cambiaron muchas cosas) eso creo yo... ademas debido a que hay mucha trama que ver, hoy a hacer la historia relativamente rápida) aunque eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento) en fin, no les quiero seguir diciendo más ya que quiero saber sus comentarios antes de lo que les quería decir a continuación...

Monpoke. Si, fue un desafortunado error :3 (malditos errores, parece que les gusta aparecer de la nada, XD)

Nota final: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos luego,XD.

* * *

Partes borradas del capitulo (si como no, XD)

—Bueno, espéreme aquí, ¡no hagas ninguna de tus pendejadas o alguna parodia innecesaria sin sentido mientras no estoy ¡me oíste!— Amenazo la fantasma para después marcharse

Entonces Norberto vio a su lado una caja con muchos cohetes.

—No fuera, impulso de hacer pendejas y parodias innecesarias sin sentido

* * *

—Lo siento pero es que me aburrí y pues conseguir una soga con la cual divertirme y me enrede— Ya saben como es Norberto, XP.

* * *

Repentinamente comenzó a sonar una alarma.

—¿De que es esa alarma?—Pregunto muy confundido Norberto.

—Al parecer Darkrar esta por presentar un juego— Fue lo que dijo Arcanine.

* * *

Cuándo regreso vio al Lucario, estaba atado por completo por una soga que casi no lo dejaba mover, en verdad que Norberto necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Pero que... te paso?, ¿Cómo lograr hacer esas cosas?— A la fantasma si le conmovió lo que vio.

—Bueno, es que me aburrí, me conseguí una soga y jugando con ella... la verdad no se como paso pero paso— Trato de explicar el avergonzado Lucario.

—Mira que te vez violable... adorable, espérate déjame ayudarte— Ofreció la fantasma al pobre de Norberto que no lograba librarse de su enredoso problema.

—Esta bien— El adolescente acepto solo por el simple hecho que no había podido solo.

Luego de que la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta liberada de las sogas al tipo lucha-acero

* * *

Cuándo regreso vio al Lucario, estaba atado por completo por una soga que casi no lo dejaba moverse, en verdad que Norberto necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Pero que... te paso?, ¿Cómo lograr hacer esas cosas?— A la fantasma si le conmovió lo que vio.

—Bueno, es que me aburrí, me conseguí una soga y jugando con ella... la verdad no sé cómo paso pero paso— Trato de explicar el avergonzado Lucario.

—Mira que te vez violable... adorable, espérate déjame ayudarte— Ofreció la fantasma al pobre de Norberto que no lograba librarse de su enredoso problema.

—Está bien— El adolescente acepto solo por el simple hecho que no había podido solo.

Luego de que la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta liberada de las sogas al tipo lucha-acero

* * *

¿Enserio eres...?— Norberto es pendejo ¿para que les cuento mas?, XD.

* * *

—Oye Gourgeist, ahora que me acuerdo, nunca me dijiste tu nombre— Al adolescente le entro esa pequeña duda.

—Bueno, me llamo Gourgeist, así sin chiste— Fue lo que pronuncio Gourgeist.

—Si, bueno ya se, pero me refería a como te llamaban en vida— Se atrevió a volver a preguntar.

—Esta bien, mi nombre es Miramar, pero todos me dicen Gourgeist— Pronuncio la fantasma.

—Esto es muy extraño—Observo el Lucario.

—¿Que es lo que ocurre Norberto?—Se preocupo la tipo fantasma-planta.

—Pues no lo se, conociendo al autor... me sorprende que se resistiera a la tentación de censurar tu nombre...— Norberto rompió la cuarta pared.

—Vaya...más rota ya no puede estar la cuarta pared—Comento 15RodriguezAccion.


	24. Un electrizante problema

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: segundo capitulo de las segunda temporada, XD.

* * *

El día paso normal en el mundo pokémon, las 3 hermanas habían terminado de desempacar sus pertenencias y cada una tenia sus respectivas habitaciones por lo que no tendrían que volver a dormir juntas. Norberto junto con Rihanna se encontraban divirtiéndose en el patio de la casa pero más temprano que tarde Sableye sorpresivamente también se les une al juego, a diferencia de frogadier que se ubicaba sumergido en la alberca de la casa tranquilamente pensando en lo que sea que estuviese pensando. Ariana no tenia ningún problema con dejar a sus pokémon fuera de sus pokéball, cosa que su hermana mayor no hacia porque siempre guardaba a sus pokémon tipo hada y chesnaught en sus respectivas pokéball para solo sacarlo cuando tuviera que hacer sus videos de pokévision.

En la región de Sinnoh, Chris junto con sus pokémon estaba listo para iniciar la liga de la región ya que había reunido las 8 medallas para poder participar en dicha competencia, todo iba bien, por fin cumpliría el sueño de su difunto abuelo de convertirse en el mejor maestro pokémon de todos. El niño se encontraba registrándose para iniciar con las ronda preliminares, pero a su lado se localizaba un joven muy extravagante que respondía al nombre de Tobías, al parecer ese año tenia intenciones de "competir" en la liga Sinnoh.

—Oye, ¿Qué ese no es el entrenador que tiene un Darkai?— Comenzaron a escucharse murmullos de angustia luego de confirmarse que efectivamente se trataba de él.

—Si, no lo puedo creer, esto no es justo, no deberían dejarlo participar— Seguían escuchándose esos comentarios que Chris involuntariamente escucho.

—Mejor ya no le entro a la liga, no tengo hagas de hacer el ridículo—No dejaban de escucharse, el joven que usaba una mascara para cubrir su cara no estaba enterado de lo que estaba pasando.

—Usar legendarios es para noob, sin Darkai seguramente no duraría en la liga— Todo el mundo seguía hablando de Tobías, pero Chris decidió ignorarlos porque en verdad quería participar en la liga Sinnoh.

En el cuarto del señor Pérez, los archivos que le había mandado Giovanni habían terminado de descargarse y estaban listo para ser vistos, cuidadosamente comenzó a leer de lo que se trataba y aunque al principio estaba algo indeciso al final se convenció. El archivo tenia por nombre "proyecto Mega-Darkai" se trataba de mega-evolucionar artificialmente a un legendario que en este caso seria Darkai, luego de leer todo el archivo PDF que había recibido desde una ubicación anónima al señor Pérez, comenzó a formular un montón de preguntas sobre el tema en cuestión

—¿Proyecto Mega-Darkai?, me pregunto si realmente puede funcionar... la idea es algo descabellada, tanto que tal vez podría funcionar aunque aun tengo mis dudas pero si no consiguió ingresos pronto me iré directo a la bancarrota así que prácticamente no tengo opción, además de que es un gran reto... ¡si!, voy a Mega-evolucionar a Darkai— Pensó el señor Pérez con la puerta de su habitación bajo llave.

* * *

Norberto se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo en su cuarto hasta que un fuerte sonido de trompetas tocando lo despertó, al parecer Elías decidió molestarlo personalmente a primera hora de la mañana.

—¡Que¡, no policía yo no la viole… ¡Elías!— Rápidamente el Lucario se da cuenta que el Pichu lo había despertado a las 5 de la mañana.

—Ya despierta dormilón, las mañanas comienzan temprano aquí— Fue lo que dijo el niño.

—Pero si me dormí a las 3 de la madrugada — Norberto comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

—ya despiértate que el día esta por comenzar — Comento Elías retirándose de la habitación.

—5 minutos más— El adolescente cayo rendido a su cama para volver a dormir.

—Nada de eso—El Pichu electrocuta al Lucario.

Luego de que Norberto despertara bien, fueron a desayunar para después tener una rutina de entrenamiento con el líder Eric, el niño no tenia ningún problema en ponerse la ropa especial a diferencia de su compañero que aun le incomodaba bastante este hecho que solo usaba sus orejas, cola y antifaz por separado del zentai de Lucario.

—Muy bien, a partir de ahora todas las mañanas a esta hora entrenaremos duro para no quedar en ridículo en las batallas pokémon, ¿me escucharon?— Pronunciaba el adulto moviéndose de un lado y para el otro enfrente de los 2 menores.

Eric observo a su sobrino pensando en lo emocionado que estaba mientras que su hijo adoptivo se encontraba contando ovejas de pie con los ojos abiertos, tenia la mirada bien perdida.

—Algo me dice que este va a ser un largo día— Se decepciono el adulto.

Luego de un largo y fuerte entrenamiento, el líder Arcanine decidió que tanto su sobrino como su hijo adoptivo tendrían que coordinarse mutuamente a la perfección. Así que decidió iniciar una batalla pokémon con los 2 al mismo tiempo y como era de esperarse ninguno de los 2 coopero con el otro y atacaron por separado lo que ocasiono la derrota de ambos al poco tiempo.

—Haber, ¿Qué fue eso?, se supone que son un equipo, deben aprender a trabajar como tal, no hay opción, pero en fin, ya los obligare a que se lleven bien aunque tenga que entrenar durante todo el día—Fue lo que pronuncio Eric con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me lleva— El Lucario de verdad que necesitaba dormir, tenia una ojeras muy visibles debajo de sus ojos y para colmo cerraba sus ojos sin darse cuenta.

Enseguida el Arcanine los obligo a entrenar en conjunto, cada prueba que hacían resultaba en un total fracaso, pero continuaron literalmente hasta hartarse de no progresar nada de nada.

—De acuerdo, como no pueden trabajar en equipo pues… veamos como reaccionan pasando todo el resto del día juntos, así es, hoy los 2 buscaran las llave del poder unidos como lo que deberían ser, un gran equipo— Pronunciaba el adulto, se notaba que le faltaba su dosis diaria de vino.

—¿Estas hablando en serio?— Bostezo— creo que te hace falta tomar de tu agua pintada— Norberto observo que durante toda la mañana Eric no había tomado vino.

—¿Por qué crees que paro la practica?, si me disculpan estaré en mi despacho recuperando las horas de vino, digo trabajo perdido— Pronunciaba Eric mientras trataba de parecer coherente.

—No por favor tío, no me hagas trabajar de niñero—Se quejo el Pichu.

—Si, lo mismo digo, no quiero cuidar a Norberto... al mocoso— El sueño también comenzaba a cobrarle factura al pobre adolescente somnoliento.

—¡No!—Grito el adulto lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Así fue que Elías y Norberto fueron en busca de las dichosas llaves del poder juntos, el Pichu no tenia ningún problema con dejarse ver en publico a diferencia del Lucario que se moría de la vergüenza y que todos se le quedaran viendo muy impactados solo hacían aumentar el mal rato del adolescente. Cuando iban caminando por la llave ninguno de los 2 se veía de frente y de hecho podría decirse que estaban un poco molestos con el otro. Cuando de repente del celular de Norberto sonó para indicarles que una llave del poder había aparecido cercas de su posición actual, cuando el Lucario reviso vio que la llave de poder se localizaba detrás de ellos.

Un edificio abandonado de 5 pisos, aunque estuviese prohibido pasar el acceso al edificio era relativamente fácil. Elías entro al lugar en un 2 por 3 y tuvo que obligar a Norberto a entrar ya que estaba algo indeciso por invadir propiedad privada, el lugar estaba lleno de vegetación además de verse descuidado por años ya que no había ningún objeto de valor, el inmueble tenia paredes caídas, ventanas rotas y grafitis pintados por todo el edificio. Pero la llave del poder se ubicaba en el interior de ese lugar aparentemente peligroso y de mala muerte.

—Este lugar se ve horrible— Bostezo— vámonos de una buena vez— Comentaba Norberto muy temeroso de lo que podía pasar.

—Nada de miedito, tenemos que buscar esa llave del poder a nuestro amadísimo líder— Se expreso firmemente Elías sin miedo.

—Quien sabe que vándalo durmió aquí anoche y como vez, no se ve la llave del poder por ningún lugar—Norberto observo una fogata apagada recientemente.

—Pues porque esta en el 5° piso, eso es obvio Norberto pendejo— Le recordó el niño al adolescente que ya se estaba yendo.

—Cierto— Se regresa— pues ni modo, ya nos fuimos al 5° carajo— Pronuncio Norberto con mucha frustración— un momento... ¿Cómo que amadísimo líder?— La mente del adolescente comenzaba a distorsionarse.

—¿Oye te sientes bien?— El Pichu evadió la pregunta de Norberto.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— El cerebro de Norberto pedía a gritos un poco de sueño.

—Porque estas pisando vidros rotos en el suelo— Lo noto Elías y puso una mueca que expresaba dolor.

—Así, gracias por notarlo, ahora si me disculpas estaré gritando por allá— Norberto perdía la conciencia a cada rato, por eso estaba el día de hoy muy torpe, bueno más de lo habitual.

Luego de subir hasta el 5° piso, por suerte las escaleras estaban de manera relativa intactas, vieron la grandiosa llave del poder flotante en medio del ultimo piso de aquel edificio abandonado, pero en cuento iba a ir a tomar la mencionada llave el piso comenzó a colapsar. Afortunadamente la parte del suelo mas cercanas a las paredes no cayo pero si que esa estuvo cercas, cuando los 2 menores voltearon se dieron cuenta de que se trataba, un misterioso sujeto con un zentai de Tyranitar había llegado para obtener la llave del poder e utilizo Puño certero destruyendo con esto el 5° piso del edificio evitando así que sus 2 rivales consiguieran la codiciada llave del poder.

—¡Esa llave me pertenece!—Grito el Tyranitar que parecía muy enojado.

—¿Quién lo dice?—Pregunto el Pichu lanzando un impactrueno.

—Tyranitar a hablado—Le cae el impactrueno pero a este apenas le importo— La roca le gana a la electricidad.

—¿Enserio?, no me lo recuerdes genio— El Pichu estaba comenzando a cabrear.

—Te voy a derrota, regresa con tu mami mocoso debilucho— El sujeto misterioso en verdad que tenia el ego muy elevado.

—¡Ahora si ya estuvo bueno!— Grito Elías muy enojado.

Entonces tanto Tyranitar como Pichu comenzaron a discutir e insultarse a diestra y siniestro, en cambio Norberto se había quedado dormido. La llave del poder que hasta entonces se encontraba flotando arriba del piso colapsado empezó a acercarse al dormido de Norberto hasta chocar con su frente despertándolo al instante.

—¿Por qué nadie quiere que duerma hoy?—Bostezo— Oye pichu, ya tengo la llave— El Lucario tomo con sus manos la llave del poder.

—Excelente Lucario, entonces podemos retirarnos— Comento Elías muy feliz.

—¡Eso si que no, ustedes no se van hasta que obtenga mi llave del poder!— Grito el Tyranitar muy enfurecido.

De repente el tipo roca-siniestro utilizo Avalancha ocasionando que la debilitada estructura se volviera aun mas inestable. Entonces un inesperado sonido comenzó a emitirse en todo el edificio... eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—¡Esta cosa se va a caer!—Grito Elías viendo como un gran pedazo del techo cayo a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Norberto.

—Tienes razón...— Norberto se quedo dormido involuntariamente.

Entonces Elías tuvo que hacer que Norberto se despertara para que comenzara a correr literalmente por sus vidas ya que el edificio podía caerse en cualquier momento, de hecho el techo se colapso mientras los 3 individuos bajaban por las escaleras que era el lugar mas estable del ahora en proceso de colapso edificio abandonado. Una vez fuera del inmueble, todo el edificio termino por caerse por completo, entonces el Lucario se da cuenta que no tenia la llave del poder.

—Oigan, están buscando esto— Comento el Tyranitar mostrándoles la llave del poder.

—¿Pero que?, ¿Cómo rayos paso es?—El Pichu no se la podía creer.

—Lo siento Pichu, debí haber soltado la llave, en verdad que necesito dormir, tengo mucho sueño— El da un paso y se tropieza fácilmente con una simple roca.

—Norberto pendejo— Le recordó Elías a su compañero.

—No me lo recuerdes— Norberto se volvió a quedar dormido, pero esta vez en el suelo

—¿Y se supone que esta es la competencia?, por favor no me hagan reír, regrésense al circo de donde se fugaron—El individuo no paraba sus carcajadas al mismo tiempo que se marcha de allí con la grandiosa llave del poder.

Enseguida el Pichu utilizo impactrueno sobre el Lucario para despertarlo, Norberto una vez despierto se levanto y observo hacia el edificio abandonado pero se quedo impresionado, al parecer el inmueble estaba completamente igual a como lo encontraron, ocasionando un montón de preguntas sobre el adolescente.

—Un momento, ese edificio casi nos mata, ¿Qué pasa aquí?— Norberto exigía una explicación muy buena y ahora mismo— ¿acaso me golpee tanto la cabeza sin darme cuenta que ya me hizo ver cosas?, ¿ya me volví loco?, creo que la falta de sueño ya me afecto.

—Nada de eso, tu ya eras así, pero veras, cuando ocurre una batalla pokémon somos llevados instantáneamente a un universo paralelo en donde todo lo que hagamos allá no perjudicara las cosas por acá, si le pusieras mas atención a mi tío sabrías eso— Explico el Pichu con algo de frustración.

—Si, pero me quede dormido en esa parte— Norberto volvió a bostezar una vez mas.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes la razón por la que recolectamos la llaves del poder o lo que pueden hacer, si tanto odias participar aquí, ¿Por qué fue que decidiste unirte?— Cuestiono el niño muy sentido.

—Pues no, fíjate que no, y por cierto te recuerdo que yo prácticamente fui obligado a participar en esta locura, yo nunca acepte por voluntad propia esta pesadilla, aunque acepto que lo único bueno de esto es que tiene que ver con pokemon, soy un Valiente y fuerte Lucario, porque soy el tipo lucha mas especial de todos— Norberto cuando esta cansado dices las cosas sin pensarlo y aumentaba exageradamente su tendencia a malhumorarse.

—Querrás decir el Lucario mas pendejo de todos, eres duro y frio como el acero además de no aguantar ni un golpe— El niño comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud del protagonista, sobre todo porque le recordaba a alguien que odiaba.

—Tu te me calmas, ¿crees que me gusta que me digas pendejo a cada rato?, ¡no lo soy!, lo único que me faltaba, ser el niñero de un mocoso engreído y mimado, ahora si me disculpas, ¡no te quiero volver a ver!, me das asco y pena ajena, tolere tus travesuras pero hasta yo estoy sorprendido que lo hubiera hecho, siempre electrocutándome, molestándome, sabes que ¡te odio!— Se expreso Norberto con la mayor sinceridad posible, aunque estuviera bajo los efectos de dormir muy poco.

—Bien... ¿si eso piensas de mi?, pues me retiro— EL niño se fue del lugar muy triste y decepcionado de su compañero que no demostraba signos de arrepentimiento.

Lo habían visto todo escondidos detrás de un automóvil estacionado al otro lado de la calle el Arcanine que no podían estar mas sorprendido y Articuno lo acompañaba. Eric en verdad que no se esperaban esa reacción de parte de los 2, tenia unos binoculares con los cuales vio en primera fila lo agresivo, directo y sincero que podía llegar a ser Norberto mientras que Articuno se encontraba llorando leyendo un libro de romance.

—Pues bien, eso estuvo... ¿tu que dices Articuno?— Pregunto el Arcanine dejando de la lado la vigilancia.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué el protagonista es tan malo e insensible?— No paraba de llorar Articuno con la mirada hacia el libro.

—Ya Articuno, esto es serio, tenemos que hacer que esos 2 sean los mejores amigos del mundo, ¿pero como?, ahora son los 2 mejores enemigos del mundo— No dejaba de lamentarse Eric ya que había sido su idea el que se la pasaran mucho tiempo juntos.

—¿Por qué no los encerramos en la misma habitación?, fue lo que hizo Arceus encerrando a Groudon y Kyogre en el mismo planeta y mira como les fue— Comento Articuno cuando cerro su libro de romance.

—Si, se quieren tanto que decidieron que cada vez que se vieran pelearían para entretener a los demás con sus épicas batallas— Fue lo que dijo el Arcanine pensando "sarcasmo ¿Dónde?"

—Bueno, admito que esta difícil pero aun no esta perdido, podemos pedirle ayuda a un tipo psíquico y problema resuelto— Se expreso el Articuno.

—No, pero creo que ya se me ocurrió algo, es momento de hacer una pequeña reunión familiar— A Eric no le gustaba mucho la idea de visitar a su hermano menor pero no se le ocurría otra idea.

Fue así que prácticamente jalando de la ropa a su hijo adoptivo lo obligo a tener una reunión familiar con sus demás parientes adoptivos, Norberto parecía que se estaba muriendo de sueño ya que en cuanto llego a la caso se iba a ir a su habitación para dormir y despertarse hasta el día siguiente, cosa que nunca paso debido a que su padre adoptivo lo detuvo en el acto y paso lo que paso. El adolescente no dejaba de maldecir al destino por no dejarlo dormir, ya comenzaba a ver borroso y a tener perdida de memoria, ahora había perdido totalmente el ser consiente para solo queda casi como un zombi y parecía que solo respondía a través de reflejos en esos momentos.

Allí se localizaban el Arcanine pensativo y el Lucario zombie, uno esperaba paciente mientras el otro literalmente estaba dormido, ambos usaban ropa casual. Finalmente la puerta se abrió con los padres de Elías en la entrada de la casa, después Eric entro junto con Norberto.

—Hola hermano— Fue lo que dijo Eric observando el piso por donde iba a caminar Norberto.

—Hola Eric, ¿y ese milagro que te dejas ver?, ¿Cuánto tiempo fue?, hace años que no sabíamos nada sobre ti, excepto Elías, no se porque siempre quiere estar contigo— Comento el padre de Elías.

—Lo siento, es que ya sabes como esta mi trabajo, consumiéndome muchas horas al día que ya no tengo tiempo para la familia— Fue la expuso que dio el representante de Arcanine.

—Pues bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, claro pasen la cena ya esta lista— Dijo el hermano menor de Eric.

Mas tarde toda la familia se encontraba comiendo, se había hecho de noche con una hermosa y gran luna brillante alzada en lo alto del cielo nocturno, Norberto y Elías estaban uno al otro lado debido a la "causalidad", el hermano mayor de Elías se sentó al lado izquierdo de él y no era por otra cosa mas que para molestarlo, el era alrededor de 10 años mayor que su hermano menor. Quedando los 3 padres de un lado y los 3 hijos del otro lado.

—¿Entonces este es tu nuevo hijo adoptivo?—Pregunto el padre de Elías.

—Si, lo acabo de adoptar, se llama Norberto, de hecho fue por eso que vine, para que lo conocieran— Fue la mejor escusa que se le ocurrió al Eric.

—Por lo que veo, parece que por fin superaste lo del accidente— Comento la madre de Elías al mismo tiempo que cortaba su pedazo de carne con la ayuda de su tenedor y cuchillo.

—Además que me sorprende que no estés ahora mismo tomando vino como loco, la ultima vez que te vi tomabas el vino como si fuera agua—Fue lo que menciono Hermano de Eric.

Entonces el hermano mayor de Elías le quito tu pedazo de carne y le escupió en su verduras, Norberto por su parte comía la carne con las manos, conocía todo sobre los modales a la hora de comer pero como mas dormido con los ojos abiertos ya no podía estar, sobre todo que pensar en ese estado era prácticamente imposible pues en verdad le valía lo que pensaran de él en ese estado.

—Mama, mi hermano me quito la carne y escupió en mis plato— Elías no tardo en acusar a su hermano mayor.

—Hijo ya deja en paz a tu hermano, además... ¿ya hiciste tu tarea de la universidad?—Interrogo la madre de Elías.

—Claro que si madre— Respondió el joven con mucha contundencia ya que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo mentir.

—Eso no es cierto, tiene varias materias reprobadas, de hecho no me sorprendería que ahorita mismo estuviera a punto de salir de la univerdad— Elías era de los que devolvían el golpe.

—Ahora si te voy a dejar en paz... en una tumba, mocoso— Fue lo que le dijo el hermano mayor de Elías a su hermano menor.

—La comida si que fue muy tía— Eructo— perdón por eso, muchas gracias rica, la comida estuvo de 48—Comento Norberto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Muchas gracias Norberto?, cuando quieras puedes venir con nosotros— Dijo la madre de Elías algo sorprendida por la educación que demostró su sobrino adoptivo.

—Ahora por darme el mejor comida que había probado en mi vida, les ayudare a lavar los platos— —Pronuncio el adolescente levantándose de su silla.

—Hijo, eso no es necesario— Trato de detenerlo Eric ya que Norberto no estaba en condiciones de hacer algo.

—Como chingados no— Norberto tomo su vaso de vidrio pero por accidente se le cayo al suelo—perdón por eso, tía rica— El adolescente se fue a la cocina con un plato sucio pero por no reaccionar a tiempo choco contra la pared y se le rompió el plato al caerse contra el suelo— perdón por eso también, rica tía— Luego vio un montón de trastes sucios— miren nomas, esto es un crimen, no me puedo quedar así sin hacer nada mientras mi tía que cocina delicioso tiene todo esto socio— La misma historia, todos los platos terminaron en el suelo.

—Perdónelo, por eso nadie lo quería adoptar en el orfanato, sospechaban que tenia un ligero retraso mental, ero descuiden luego les pago los platos rotos— Trato de explicar el ahora nervioso Eric a la parejas que estaban impactados por la gran torpeza de Norberto al igual que el joven universitario.

—Y así es como mi primo alias, pendejadas locas ataca de nuevo— No podía falta Elías con sus peculiares comentarios.

Entonces Sonó el celular de Norberto indicando la aparición de una nueva llave del poder cerca de su posición actual, enseguida el Arcanine actuó rápido y se llevo de allí al Pichu y Lucario para después llevárselos en su automóvil pero no sin antes indicarles a los padres del Pichu que seguían en shock que su hijo se iba a ir a dormir con él.

Mas tarde el adulto alcohólico, el adolescente dormido y el niño cabreado llegaron a lo que vendría siendo una central eléctrica, el cielo se había nublado repentinamente con estruendos escuchándose a cada momento, luego apareció Zapdos volando por lo alto hacia la central eléctrica. El Arcanine despierta al Lucario que ni siquiera había dormido ni una miserable hora, aunque ahora Norberto parecía un poco mas consiente que como estuvo en la cena. Luego de mala gana los 2 menores de edad fueron obligados a entrar a la central eléctrica mientras que el Arcanine se queda a gusto en su automóvil bebiendo una gran botella de vino al mismo tipo que se quedaba viendo el tremendo espectáculo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Una vez adentro el panorama se veía muy electrizante, Norberto vieron como el mismo hombre que representaba a Tyranitar trataba de atacar a Zapdos al mismo tiempo que intentaba obtener la llave del poder antes que la ave legendaria, el cielo comenzaba a mostrar señales de que iba a llover en cualquier momento.

—Esto se va a descontrolar— Pronuncio Norberto muy emocionado por a Zapdos en acción.

—No me hables, sigo molesto por lo que me dijiste—Se expreso el niño enojado.

—Ya no sea llorón, no es para tanto, aprende a aceptar las criticas— Se defendió el Lucario.

—Si como no, señor hago y digo lo que se me da la regalada gana— Fue lo que dijo el pichu.

Repentinamente un enorme poste eléctrico cayo como daño colateral por la épica batalla entre Tyranitar y Zapdos, iba con dirección hacia los 2 menores de edad y para su suerte lograron esquivarlo. Luego de la épica batalla el ganador resulto ser Tyranitar con el pokémon tipo eléctrico-volador salió huyendo de la pelea , la central eléctrica termino siendo un completo desastre, todo el lugar estaba llevo de cables y postes que transportaban corriente eléctrica.

—Rayos, será muy difícil avanzar por aquí, un paso en falso y literalmente estamos fritos— Comento Norberto algo preocupado por quedar rostizado.

—Esta claro que necesitamos ayudarnos y no podemos hacerlo peleados, pero ya que, ¿tregua momentánea?— Propuso Elías levantando la mano.

—Esta bien, ¿Quién lo negaría en peligro de muerte?— Norberto le estrecho la mano al niño aceptando así el acuerdo.

Entonces ambos se ayudaron mutuamente para pasar a salvo a través de la central eléctrica que seguía teniendo todos los cables y postes esparcidos por todo el suelo del lugar. Finalmente llegaron hasta la llave del poder pero claro también estaba ubicado enfrente de ellos Tyranitar que tenia todas las intenciones de reclamar su llave.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí payasos?, esa llave es mía, me pertenece— No deja de reclamar el tipo roca-siniestro.

—Si claro y nosotros somos Magikarp— Comento el Pichu.

—Ríndete de una vez Tyranitar, tenemos ventaja de tipos y numérica— Se expreso Norberto.

—Yo no me asusto ante nadie— Tyranitar utilizo Avalancha.

Mientras el tipo roca-siniestro luchaba contra el tipo eléctrico y tipo lucha-acero, Zapdos hace de las suyas tumbando uno de los pocos postes de luz que hasta entonces se habían salvado de caer al suelo. Tyranitar y Lucario se dieron cuenta cuando vieron al pokémon tipo eléctrico-volador acercándose a ellos, Elías no vio a tiempo que la gran estructura de acero que iba en caída libre hacia él pero Norberto reacciono rápido y salva al Pichu arrojándolo de allí pero eso le quito el tiempo a él para poder escapar. Tyranitar y Pichu salieron ilesos de la osadía de Zapdos, este salió volando dejando a estos 2 observando el incidente... cuando de pronto la enorme estructura de acero comenzó a moverse, Norberto había logrado transformarse en un pokémon nuevamente, y se trataba de nada mas y anda menos que de Lucario.

—No lloren por mi, no estoy muerto—Fue lo que dijo el Lucario.

—Maldito Lucario, y yo que ya estaba planeando tu funeral—Se expreso frustrado el Tyranitar.

—No pues Lucario, ¿Qué no puedes dejar de darnos esos sustos?, llegan a cansar— Comento el pichu feliz por el gran logro de su compañero.

—Si ya saben como soy, ¿para que se preocupan?—Pronuncio el Lucario arrojando a cualquier lado la enorme estructura de acero— así si, ¿en que estábamos?, así en darle la paliza de su vida al pobre de Tyranitar— Pero el Lucario se da cuenta que su victima había corrió por su vida.

—Norberto, tu presa ya se fue, presumiste demasiado—Se quejo el niño.

—Bueno, pero lo importante es que logramos conseguir otra llave del poder— Fue lo que dijo el Lucario al mismo tiempo que tomaba la llave del poder.

El Arcanine lo había visto todo y pensó "bueno, al menos dejaron sus diferencia por un bien común, supongo que eso es algo". luego de eso los 3 regresaron a la base, ósea la casa de Eric para ya irse a dormir. Mas tarde en la habitación de Norberto.

—¡Por fin voy a poder dormir¡— Grito el Lucario saltando a la cama, una vez relajado volvió a ser humano— Un momento... casi se me estaba olvidando algo— Arrojo el reloj despertador por la ventana— Ahora si, buenas noches—Se queda profundamente dormido.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

Nota inicial: ¿Donde rayos quedo Gougeist?, ¿Apoco Norberto puede quedar más pendejo de lo que ya de por si esta?, ¿que sera lo que le paso a Eric?, ¿Ahora que es lo que traerá de nuevo Giovanni?, Así es lectores, Tobias trampas locas participara en la liga Sinnoh de esta historia, XD, bueno, sin no se que más preguntar, por fin puedo decir que este capitulo esta oficialmente terminado y si que fue largo XP, esperen el próximo capitulo de Soy un Lucario que se pondra aun mas bueno (o bueno eso creo yo ._.)

Nota del autor: Estoy tratando de mejorar (bueno de que tengo las ganas nadie me lo va a contradecir, XD)

Monpoke. Si, fue un desafortunado error :3 (malditos errores, parece que les gusta aparecer de la nada)(Lo vuelvo a poner por si acaso, XD)

Lord fire 123. Ya sabes que me gusta poner referencias a diestra y siniestra, no se que tengo con poner referencia, es como algo que no puedo evitar ._. (no se si al final vaya a profundizar en la trama del proyecto eevee, pero eso ya se sabrá mas adelante, por lo pronto eevee al evolucionar solo se queda en esa forma... o eso ya lo veremos, XD)

Nigod. No te preocupes, ya le tocara a Articuno tener su propio capitulo e inclusive se besaran aunque sea por accidente :3, digo, no fuera... impulso de poner referencias y hacer fanservice, XD.

* * *

Partes borradas (si como no, XD)

Lucario y Articuno estaban en un restaurante cuando se quedaron fijamente mirandose y comenzaron a acercar sus labios hasta casi... (no resisto mas, XD)

* * *

Norberto no dejaba de insultar al autor por no dejarlo dormir

* * *

—Miren un surten sucio—Lo arroja al suelo— caray... no se rompió— Comento Norberto... XD

* * *

Originalmente había un primer enfrentamiento ZapdosvsLucario-Pichu


	25. Sigan al líder

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Tercer capitulo de la segunda temporada.

* * *

Flashback

El padre de chris junto con su hijo se había ido de la casa sin haberle dicho la verdad a su esposa, pero en serio que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, tomando rumbo a ciudad Vetusta donde se encontraba el 2° líder de gimnasio que en este caso se trataba de Gerdenia.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir directo al gimnasio de la ciudad en donde Chris se esforzaría por conseguir la medalla Bosque teniendo a sus 3 pokemon, Eevee, Torchic y Riolu. Comenzó el combate con Torchic que se enfrentaría a Roserade.

Los primeros ataques fueron Toxico ejecutado por el tipo planta-veneno y Giro fuego de par del tipo fuego, luego de un lamentable combate Torchic usaba Ascuas a lo loco sin ni siquiera apuntar bien, aunque tuviera ventaja los nervioso no le ayudaban en nada, finalmente Roserade termina el combate usando Don natural.

Fin del flashback

* * *

Combusken no dejaba de pensar en sus fracasos, perder tan fácilmente contra un tipo en desventaja le era algo vergonzoso, pero si quería progresar tendría que olvidarse de todo eso porque no lo dejaba concentrarse en la batalla que estaba a punto de presentar en las rondas preliminares.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a las rondas preliminares, aquí nos encontramos observando los emocionantes combates y como siempre Tobías está arrasando con la competencia con su Darkai, en estos momentos está comenzando un combate entre Chris de la región de Hoenn utilizando a su Combusken y José de la región de Sinnoh utilizando a su Gliscor, esperemos que el combate sea emocionante—Pronuncio un comentarista.

—Cualquier combate es más interesante que los de Tobías— Agrego otro comentarista.

El combate pokémon entre los 2 aspirante a ser el mejor maestro pokémon ya había comenzado y ambos tenían a sus respectivos pokémon listos para combatir.

—Bien Combusken, ya sabes que hacer—Le ordeno Chris a su pokémon para que después ejecutara el movimiento de Giro fuego sobre su contrincante.

—Gliscor no nos quedemos atrás, sustituto—José conocía a la perfección la estrategia.

De repente el Gliscor sorpresivamente quedo envenenado dejando a todos muy sorprendidos a excepción del que en verdad importaba.

—Oye, quizás sea mi imaginación o por el hecho de que no te puedo ver el rostro, pero no te vez sorprendido como los demás— Fue lo que dijo José al ver la tranquilidad de su adversario.

—Porque no lo estoy, para tu desgracia esa estrategia ya me la sé, ahora trágate un danza espadas— Pronuncio Chris y Combusken realizo el movimiento.

El Gliscor ahora se recupera completamente debido más que nada a que tenía la habilidad de antídoto.

—No me asustas, Vamos Gliscor termina esto con terremoto— Ordeno José pero Gliscor antes que terminara de ejecutar el ataque...

— ¡Relevo!—Grito Chris con mucha energía a su Combusken.

Enseguida el pokémon tipo fuego-lucha regreso rápidamente a su pokéball para después ser sustituido por el pokémon tipo acero-volador.

— ¿pero qué?, pero si mi estrategia es perfecta— Se quejó incrédulo José al ver a su supuesta estrategia perfecta fallar.

—Grábate bien esto, no existen estrategias perfectas, ¡Skarmory pájaro osado!—Chris le ordeno a su pokémon atacar.

Entonces luego de un desesperado combate el Gliscor cayo debilitado ante skarmory, después José lo intenta con Gallede pero igual perdió ante el pokémon tipo acero-volador.

—Y eso es todo amigo, Chris pasa a la siguiente fase después de haber derrotado a José— Anuncio el comentarista.

Norberto despertó en el asiento del conductor del automóvil de Eric y este se encontraba a su lado. Cuando el Lucario descubrió en donde estaba quedo bastante confundido.

— ¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué me volvieron a raptar los alíen o qué?—Se quejó Norberto luego de un gran Bostezo.

—Norberto, he decidido enseñarte a manejar, es por eso que conseguí algo de tiempo en mi agobiante agenda antes de que se terminaran las vacaciones— Explico el Arcanine algo calmado.

—Un momento, ¿estábamos en vacaciones?— En verdad que no quería ir a la escuela como cualquier otro adolescente.

— ¿Enserio?, bueno no importa, hoy vas a aprender a manejar— Fue lo que dijo Eric ante la actitud de su hijo adoptivo.

—Tengo un par de preguntas— Ve a la ave legendaria de tipo hielo-volador por el retrovisor— ¿Por qué vino Articuno?

—Porque quería desearte suerte y cree en ti— Comento Eric muy desinteresado.

—Exacto, yo confió en ti Lucario— Pronuncio muy alegre Articuno guardando su libro favorito.

—Bien, eso lo entiendo... pero entonces—Pichu saludando a lo lejos por la ventana— ¿Por qué también vino Elías?, no mejor aún, ¿Por qué rayos no está con nosotros en el automóvil?

—Porque la verdad que no confía en ti y cree que vas a chocar, por eso nos ve desde la segura acera—Agrego Eric algo desilusionado.

— ¿Y Gourgeist?— Pregunto Norberto.

—En la casa y ya deja de hacer preguntas, ahora pisa despacio el acelerador—Ordeno el adulto muy severo.

— ¿Qué encienda el carro? Con gusto— Comento Norberto girando las llaves que encendía el vehículo.

—Claro bien chiste, ahora apaga el automóvil y luego pisa el pedal como te dije— Dijo el Arcanine con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Qué pise el acelerador a fondo con el automóvil encendido?, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?— Norberto con toda su intención arranco el automóvil.

—Entiendo que estés emocionado pero por favor que esto no es gracioso, detén el auto— Expreso el adulto ahora si con mucha preocupación.

— ¿Qué me pase los altos y semáforos en rojo?, interesante cuestión— Norberto conducía sin ninguna preocupación.

—Norberto no tienes experiencia manejando, ¡ve despacio!—Aparece un letrero que decía "velocidad máxima 60 km/h"— nos meterás en problemas, baja la velocidad a 60.

— ¿Qué suba hasta 160?, bueno usted es el experto— Comento Norberto pisando a fondo y conduciendo como todo un maniático.

En ese punto Eric estaba muy asustado e intento detener a Norberto, pero lo único que ocasiono es que casi chocaran contra un muro de concreto pero no sin antes haber arruinado el parque.

—Creo... que no te voy a dejar... conducir por un tiempo más— Pronuncio el Arcanine aun impactado por casi terminar en el hospital o peor.

—Pero fue divertido— Fue lo único que dijo Norberto.

—Lucario, creo que tú perteneces al mundo de las carreras— Comento Articuno muy sorprendida.

De repente apareció una llave del poder flotando a unos centímetros de la puerta de Norberto.

—Que bien, logro desbloqueado— Pronuncio el Lucario con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomando la llave del poder.

Regresaron a casa Norberto y compañía, allí los estaba esperando la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta esperándolos en la puerta principal. .

— ¿Cómo les fue?— Pregunto cordialmente Gourgeist.

—Que te lo diga Norberto— Contesto de mala gana Eric.

—Fue lo más genial del mundo— Comento Elías muy contento por tener la razón.

—Pero casi nos mata— Recordó Articuno mientras seguía leyendo su libro romántico.

—Pero fue genial, y además conseguimos una llave del poder— Norberto intento defenderse.

— ¿Ósea que les fue bien?— Volvió a preguntar la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta.

—La única que no podía morirse no fue— Eric aún seguía algo traumado.

—Total y no me sorprendería que Norberto encontrara una forma de matar a los muertos— Pronuncio Elías tratando de sonar molesto.

—Bueno, si me disculpan voy a ver la televisión en mi habitación— Anuncio la legendaria tipo hielo-volador yéndose de la conversaría.

—Eso me recuerda— Ve la hora— se me está haciendo tarde para ir al trabajo, entonces allí se ven— Fue lo que dijo el Arcanine antes de retirarse.

Entonces Norberto y Elías estaban a punto de marcharse por su lado pero fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta.

—Un momento... ¿Qué no han notado raro a Eric?— Cuestiono la fantasma.

—No, para nada— Pronuncio Norberto muy desinteresado.

—A mí me da igual— Comento Elías con menos interés que su compañero.

—Está bien, voy a poner las cosas así, ¿Qué no tienen curiosidad por saber qué hace Eric cuando nadie lo ve?— Trato Gourgeist de sonar más interesante.

—Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, ahora me llama la atención lo que hace mi padre adoptivo cuando nadie lo ve— Norberto ya no podía quitarse esa curiosidad de su mente.

—Me lleva, si quieres saber lo que hace mi tio, yo te lo puedo decir— Comento Elías muy molesto.

— ¡Entonces está decidido vamos a ver lo que hace nuestro líder cuando nadie lo ve!— Grito Gourgeist muy feliz.

—Hay no ya comenzó, pues ni modo, ya no la podre cambiar de parecer— Expreso triste el Pichu.

Entonces el Lucario, Gourgeist y Pichu fueron en una épica misión por saber que era lo que hacía Arcanine cuando nadie lo ve, pero primero entraron a la habitación de Articuno. Dicho lugar estaba prácticamente congelado hasta el punto de parecer un congelador literalmente, había grandes cantidades de helado por todas partes, Articuno se encontraba costada en su cama observando su televisión en la cual estaban pasando la telenovela favorita de la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador, en esos momento Articuno llorada al mismo tiempo que comía toda la nieve que podía.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué la historia no tiene sentido?, es un insulto a la inteligencia pero no puedo dejar de verla... la historia es de lo más cliché que nada pero es bien adictiva— Comentaba Articuno llorando.

—Rayos, aquí hace un frio que congelaría a cualquiera— Comentaba Elías temblando lo más que podía.

— ¿Pero de que hablas?, si este frio es tolerable—Alardeaba Norberto por su resistencia al frio.

—Tú no tienes derecho a criticarme, tu eres un tipo acero, ¡caray!— El pichu le recordó ese detalle al Lucario.

—No es mi culpa que me encante el frio, además alguien más tiene más derecho a quejarse del frio que tu — Dijo Norberto mientras contemplaba toda la nieve que había en el lugar.

—Articuno, ¿podrías cuidar la base mientras no estamos?— Pregunto amablemente Gourgeist.

—Claro, como gusten— Pronuncio la legendaria con el rostro pegado a la cama.

—Articuno... ¿podría llevarme un bote de helado?— Pronunciaba el Lucario tomando un bote de helado.

— ¿También tienes el corazón roto?— Expreso Articuno limpiándose las lágrimas.

—No... Lo que si tengo es el estómago roto, Eric literalmente lo único que tiene en la cocina es su agua pintada, ¿Quién rayos puede tomar tanto vino?— Se quejó el Lucario mientras intentaba abrir el bote de helado.

—Ahora si nos disculpas, nos tenemos que retirar— Dijo el Pichu saliendo de la habitación.

—Vamos bote estúpido... ¡ábrete!, ¡Sí!, no eras rival para Norberto— El bote de helado al principio mostro resistencia, pero al final el Lucario logro abrirlo y disfrutar más tarde de su contenido.

Entonces los 3 integrantes del equipo Articuno fueron en busca de su líder, Gourgeist le había colocado un rastreador al automóvil de Eric por lo que ya sabían que él se localizaba en el centro comercial. Una vez ahí...

—Bien ya nos encontramos en el centro comercial, ¿y ahora qué?— Comento el Pichu tratando de sonar lo más molesto posible.

—Debemos separarnos, Pichu a la juguetería, Norberto electrónica, mientras yo me voy a la sección de verduras— Expreso Gourgeist sonando autoritaria.

— ¿O porque no mejor revisamos la sección de vinos?— Norberto le recordó ese pequeño detalle a la fantasma.

— ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?— Se quejó Gourgeist recordando que eso era cierto.

— ¡Si! Por una vez en mi vida se me encendió el foco— Festejo el Lucario con toda su alegría.

—Cuidado Norberto, te podrías quemar— Comento Elías cortándole la felicidad a su primo adoptivo.

— ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos a investigar— Dijo Gourgeist.

Los 3 pokémon fueron en busca de su líder hasta la sección de vino donde lo encontraron, como cada semana, llenaba el carro con todo el vino que literalmente podía comprar. Luego los 3 siguieron a su líder sin que este se percatara de que lo estaban siguiendo hasta la caja registradora, descubriendo que lo único que compraba en el centro comercial era el vino.

—Bueno, eso explica lo del vino interminable... ¿pero eso es todo?— Norberto ahora comprendía porque su padre adoptivo nunca se acababa el vino.

—No, aún tenemos que descubrir en donde trabaja— Expreso firmemente la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta.

—Yo les puedo decir en qué y donde trabaja—Comento el Pichu intentando que sus compañeros dejaran de lado el espionaje de su tío.

—No molestes Pichu, además así es más divertido— Dijo Norberto observando hacia la sección de videojuego los posters de pokémon sol y luna al mismo tiempo que veía los precios de pokémon X y pokémon Y.

—Rápido Eric abandona el centro comercial, tenemos que seguirlo no podemos perder el tiempo observando videojuegos, me oíste Norberto— Se expresó la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta al observar al Lucario entrando a ver los videojuegos.

—No me puedes culpar por querer comprarme el Super Smash Bros— Dijo Norberto tomando el juego del exhibidor y detrás del juego se ubicaba una de las llaves del poder— ¡Genial!, que buena suerte estoy teniendo ahora, ya van 2 llaves del poder para hoy— El lucario de verdad que se sentía muy contento en esos momentos, luego toma la llave del poder.

Luego de eso los 3 se quedaron observando trajes de negro exactamente a sus medidas.

— ¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?— Expreso la tipo fantasma-planta.

—Pero claro que si— Respondió el tipo lucha-acero.

—Esto solo puede terminar en una parodia— Se quejó el tipo eléctrico.

Más tarde Lucario, Pichu y Gourgeist salieron del centro comercial vestidos con trajes de negro, lentes de sol aunque estuviera nublado y walkie talkies en sus manos. Ahora si estaban listo y vestidos para la ocasión.

—Pájaro azul, ¿me escuchas?— Pregunto Gourgeist a través de su walkie talkies.

—Te escucho pájaro verde— Respondió Lucario por su walkie talkies.

— ¿Ahora de cual se fumaron?— Se expresó avergonzado Pichu al ver que todos se les quedaban viendo.

—Pájaro amarillo tiene razón, estamos llamando mucha la atención— Dijo la fantasma a por medio del Walkie talkies.

—Ahora que me dio cuenta, pájaro amarillo abandono el nido muy rápido— Pronuncio Norberto a través de su walkie talkie al notar que a pesar que Elías era un niño sabía demasiado.

—Puedes culpar a mi tío por eso— Aclaro Elías esa interrogante de él.

—Bueno, pájaro anaranjado a dejado de moverse por un tiempo, ¡lo tenemos!— Grito por el walkie talkie la fantasma muy alegre por saber la ubicación actual de su líder.

—Excelente, ahora abre lo que hace mi padre adoptivo cuando nadie lo ve— Comento el Lucario por el walkie talkie.

—Solo tengo una pequeña pregunta... ¿era necesario hablar por el walkie talkie teniéndonos a nuestro costado?— Se quejó el Pichu por creer que el uso del walkie talkei en esos momento era innecesario.

— ¡Sí!— Gritaron al unísono Gourgeist y Lucario.

Más tarde los 3 pseudo-espias llegaron al tribunal de justicia donde supuestamente se localizaba su líder, seguramente que Eric trabaja allí.

— ¿La judicial?, ¿pues en que problemas se metió mi padre adoptivo?— Expreso incrédulo Norberto.

—Yo te podía haber dicho que mi tío es abogado, Lucario pendejo— Se quejó Elías, él ya sabía cuál era el trabajo de su tío.

—Oye, ¿A dónde va Gourgeist?— Comento el adolescente al notar que la fantasma atravesó la pared del inmueble.

—No sé, y ni me importa— Elías aún seguía molesto por jugar a los espías.

Luego de un par de horas Norberto se encontraba como piedra observando el edificio con sus vinculados mientras por el otro lado Elías estaba que se moría del aburrimiento. Hasta que finalmente Eric salió de su trabajo para marcharse lo más rápido que pudo en su automóvil.

—Pájaro verde, pájaro anaranjado ha dejado la madriguera— Comunico el adolescente por el walkie talkie.

—Perfecto, síganlos yo ahorita los alcanzo— Respondió la fantasma a través del walkei talkie.

Entonces los 2 menores siguieron a su líder hasta llegar a las puertas de un gran bar, como solía suceder 2 sujetos musculosos y con cara de asesinos vigilaban la entrada para cortarle el paso a cualquier menor que intentara cruzar esa puerta hacia un mundo completamente desconocido por ellos.

—Me lleva estamos en problemas, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé— Se quejó el adolescente al ver que el lugar estaba completamente rodeado por demasiada seguridad.

—Bueno no se logró, vamos de una buena vez— Pichu seguía creyendo que nunca debieron seguir a su líder.

— No, vamos a hacer esto, cueste lo que cueste, te guste o no, ¡me escuchaste!—El Lucario no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Luego de muchos intentos fallidos por intentar entrar al bar. Gourgeist llego para auxiliar a sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo les fue?— Pregunto Goureist.

— ¿Y tú cómo crees?, este lugar no permiten entrar a menores, así que intentamos entrar pero nos sacaron, después intentamos pasarnos por adultos pero nos descubrieron, luego intentamos brincarnos por las paredes, lo logramos pero nos volvieron a sacar al instante, más tarde intentamos distraer a los de seguridad pero esos son más duros que las rocas— Se quejaba el Lucario por todos los fracasos que había tenido por intentar entrar al bar.

— No olvides cuando intentaste entrar como stripper— Elías le recordó ese pequeño detalle.

— SI... aunque ahora que lo pienso fue la peor de todas— Norberto no podía recordar en que estaba pensando cuando hizo eso.

— ¿Te imaginas a Norberto bailando en el tubo?— Comenzó a reír el Pichu hasta el cansancio.

— Y tu Goureist, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—Pregunto el adolescente tratando de cambiar de tema.

— Lo siento, es que estaba ocupada con unas cosas— La fantasma no quería explicar.

— Ya solo te falta travestirte— El Pichu no paraba de reír.

— Si claro, solo eso me falta, oye niño estas siendo muy precoz— Norberto no quería recordar ese pequeño detalle de su pasado.

— Mi tío, mi hermano mayor, el internet, es el siglo XXI ya actualízate— Comento el niño.

— Oye goureist, ¿es posible que nos ayudes a atravesar la pared?— Se le ocurrió esa idea a Norberto.

—Puede que sí, bien tiene que tener contacto conmigo mientras que yo atravieso la pared pero por nada del mundo me suelten, no queremos problemas— Explico la fantasma con ganas de ayudar a sus 2 compañeros.

Entonces el adolescente y el niño tocaron con sus manos el cuerpo de Gourgeist para después los 3 poder atravesar la pared, una vez dentro del lugar prácticamente la seguridad no existía.

—Excelente, ya estamos adentro— Pronuncio Elías dejando de tocar a la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta.

—Lucario, ya puedes dejar de tocarme— Dijo la fantasma algo avergonzada.

— Lo siento Gourgeist— Se disculpó Norberto, recuerden que es muy despistado.

Entonces los 3 pseudo-espias fueron en busca de su líder por todo el bar, hasta que de un momento a otro lograron localizarlo, se encontraba con su una linda chica tomando cerveza.

—Te atrapamos con la manos en la masa— Fue lo que dijo Norberto llegando descaradamente a la mesa en donde estaban conversando los 2 adultos.

— ¿Era necesario presentarnos?, ¿Qué paso con lo del espionaje?— La fantasma se lo recordó al adolescente.

— Cierto... se me olvido, pero es que tenía mucha sed— Se defendió Norberto al mismo tiempo oque se quedaba viendo una botella con un líquido transparente.

— ¡Norberto!, ¿qué haces aquí?— Se alarmo Eric al ver a sus equipo en el bar.

— Así que este es tu equipo Arcanine, un niño, un adolecente y un Gourgeist, mas contando a Articuno, tenemos al 8° equipo, espero que prometan mucho— Comento la extraña chica.

— ¿Quién es ella?— Pregunto la fantasma.

— Ellas es Roxana, la Ninetales líder del 5° equipo— El Arcanine presento a su acompañante.

— Es un gusto conocer a la líder del equipo Moltres—Fue lo que dijo la fantasma.

Repentinamente a Norberto se le ocurrió la idea de tomar el contenido de la misteriosa botella y eso hizo, en ese momento el adolescente probo por primera vez el sabor del alcohol, escupió un par de veces pero siguió bebiendo, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

— Esta cosa sabe a rayos, pero no puedo dejar de tomarla— Comento Norberto bebiéndose otra botella de cerveza y haciendo muecas cada vez que tragaba ese adictivo líquido.

—Norberto, se te van a morir las escazas neuronas que tienen— Se expresó el Pichu.

— Y si es como el alcohol reclamo a otra pobre víctima, te perdimos Norberto— Pronuncio la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta.

— Norberto, consumir cerveza no te traerá nada bueno— Trato de detenerlo su líder.

— ¿Cómo de que no?— Repentinamente aparece una llave del infinito y el Lucario borracho la toma— Genial logro desbloqueado, llevo 3 llaves del poder este día... hoy estoy imparable.

— ¡Norberto deja ya de beber alcohol!— Le grito Eric al adolescente rebelde.

— ¡No quiero!, esta cosa es asquerosamente adictiva— Norberto salió corriendo erráticamente de allí llevándose consigo otra botella con alto contenido de alcohol.

— Esto no puede terminar bien— Fue lo que dijo Gourgeist.

— Lastima que no traje mi cámara para grabarlo— Comento el Pichu.

Norberto moviéndose como todo un lunático llego hasta la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar como todo un loco, había perdido el razonamiento y...

El adolescente se había metido en problemas con el líder del equipo 1° se traba del representante de Alakazam, ahora si que estaba en problemas pero Arcanine vino al rescate.

— ¿Con que tú eres el responsable del mocoso?— Pregunto el Alakazam.

— ¿A quién le llamas mocoso?, engendro del demonio—El Lucario aún seguía bien borracho.

— Así es, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?— Contesto el Arcanine.

— Y todavía preguntas, solo diré que lo que paso no es digno de recordarse y alguien tendrá que pagar muy caro por lo que me hizo— Fue lo que dijo el tipo psíquico muy enojado.

De repente apareció una llave del poder enfrente de los 2 representantes pokémon.

— ¿Qué onda con estas llaves?, siempre aparecen de la nada— Se quejó el adolescente.

— Que te parece si nos enfrentamos a una batalla pokémon, el ganador se lleva la llave del poder y golpea al chico, ¿te parece bien?— Negocio el tipo fuego.

— De acuerdo, pero mejor ve preparándote para la humillación que estoy a punto de darte—

De pronto apareció un sujeto vestido de negro resultando ser Darkai quien convirtió a Eric y al misterioso sujeto en sus respectivos pokémon que representaban, en eso los 3 se dieron cuenta que ya se ubicaban en el universo paralelo.

—Bien, está decidido, esta va ser una batalla pokémon por una de las llaves del poder, ¡que comience el combate!— Anuncio el legendario tipo siniestro.

Enseguida el Alakazam uso Sustituto mientras que el Arcanine utilizo Mordisco, el tipo psíquico aprovecha que su adversario estaba ocupado destruyendo el sustituto para colocar el Reflejo. Luego el Arcanine ataca con Velocidad extrema antes de que su contrincante colocara otro sustituto, el tipo fuego vuelve a usar Mordisco para romper el sustito aunque esto dejo el turno libre para que su contrincante su subiera sus ataque especial y defensa especial al usar Paz mental, ahora quedaba completamente desacatado su Lanzallamas.

El tipo psíquico realiza el ataque de Psicocorte mientras que el tipo fuego lo esquiva con mucha facilidad usando Velocidad extrema, Alakazam intenta poner otro sustituto pero al instante fue destruido por Mordisco por parte de Arcanine, lo vuelve a intentar con Psicocorte pero su adversario se atrevió a usar Lanzallamas quedando en un empate mas utilizo Velocidad extrema que dio justo en el blanco.

Alakazam vuelve a ejecutar el único ataque disponía pero su contrincante volvió a esquivar el ataque usando Velocidad extrema para después combinarlo con Mordisco fue letal para el tipo Psíquico, el Arcanine termino el combate al acertar ese potente golpe sobre su adversario.

— Excelente Arcanine, yo sabía que podas hacerlo— Festejo el Lucario creyendo que se había salvado.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz Lucario?, de la que te voy a hacer no te salva nadie, desearas que hubiera perdido cuando termine contigo—

Al día siguiente en casa del Arcanine. Eric había llamado a los miembros de su equipo.

—Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo mi tío?— Pregunto el Pichu de forma molesta.

—No quiero hablar de eso— Sollozo el Lucario luego de haber recibió el duro castigo.

—Bien, repacemos lo que tenemos, actualmente disponemos con 8 llaves del poder, la llave dorada, 5 llaves espacios, 1 llave banda focus y finalmente 1 llave globo helio, así que nos repartiremos entre todos las 5 llave espacio para que todos podamos usar 5 movimientos, Norberto ya tiene la llave dorada pero además le daremos la llave banda focus y la llave globo helio, ¿alguna pregunta?— Fue lo que dijo el representante de Arcanine.

—Yo tengo una, ¿La chica con la que estabas ayer era tu novia?— Pregunto el dudoso Lucario.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora si no hay preguntas se pueden retirar— Pronuncio Eric para después irse del lugar.

Elías y Norberto como siempre estaban a punto de irse por su lado pero fueron inmediatamente detenido por Gourgeist que los volvió a convencer para seguir a su líder.

— Así que ya lo saben, es hora de seguir al líder— Comento la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta.

— Ya cantaste pájaro verde, me volviste a convencer— Pronuncio el tipo lucha-acero

— No mas no esperen que sea yo quien le avise a Articuno que nos vamos— Se quejó el tipo eléctrico.

Luego de otro día loco fingiendo que eran espías y persiguiendo su líder hasta el hospital de la ciudad.

— ¡Nuestro líder tiene cáncer!— Gritaron al unísono Gourgeist, Lucario y Pichu al descubrir ese secreto que ese escondía su líder.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

Nota inicial: ¿Que es lo próximo en sucedes?, ¿Norberto podrá con los problemas que le trajo el alcohol?, No se pierdan con los proximos cpaitulos de Soy un Lucario.

Nota del autor:

Lord fire 123. Chris obtuvo las primeras 4 medallas antes de los acontecimientos de la introducción (iban a ser narrados en "El pasado de mi rival" antes de que lo cancelara) y obtiene las otras 4 medallas al mismo tiempo que ocurría la trama de "Atrapados en la gran mansión" que también lo cancele, XD. pero en fin si tiene más lagunas argumentales... digo dudas con gusto se los explico todo, y no duden en que habrá mas referencias ademas de ponerse mas suculenta la :3

N1GOD. Perdón por no responder antes, la verdad que si pensé en lo de poner la segunda temporada aparte pero después decidí mejor dejarlo así, espero que no te cause molestia.

Nota final: espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta la próxima, XD.

* * *

—Bien, nuestro Arcanine todavía no sale— Comento el tipo eletrico fuera del Tabledance.

— ¿ustedes creen que este haciendo lo que creo que este haciendo?— Cómico la pokémon tipo fantasma-planta.

—No lo puedo creer... voy a tener un hermanito— Se alarmo el tipo lucha-acero

* * *

Norberto y Elias seguían vigilando el lugar de trabajo de su líder detrás de automóvil estacionado.

—un momento, se activo mi detecto de parodias, pero ¿Por qué siento que estamos haciendo una parodia? No logro descifrar que estamos parodiando— Comento el Pichu.

* * *

los 3 espías... digo integrantes del equipo 8°

* * *

Entonces comenzaron a aparecer muchas huellas, y una misteriosa voz comenzóo a escucharse salida de la nada

—Si tu te encuentras un misterio, que nadie lo puede resolver, debes llamarlos sin pensarlo, el equipo Articuno vas a ver... puede ser solo ser de noche, seguro que nada los detendra, si solucionan tu misterios, Elias y norberto la tendrá, si hay luna llena, centro comerciales para asustar.

—Jamas te rindas— Comento el Pichu en la jugueteria.

—¡Abra una oportunidad!— Grito el Lucario mientras le caía ropa interior en la cabeza— Voy a descubrir a mi padre adoptivo haciéndola de espías y muy feliz al fin seré.

—Yo te lo puedo decir— Elias trato de advertirle a su primo adptivo

Lucario y Pichu llegan ya, conoceras muchas cuidades, por todo el mundo viajaran, y lo haran en unidades, las venturas de Soy un Lucario estan aquí.

* * *

(Esta parte fue originalmente pensaba para Atrapados en la gran mansion parte C y D, pero finalmente fue candelado, XD)

Soy Norberto— Se presento el Riolu.

Soy Rihanna— Pronuncio la Riolu.

Y estamos algo locos, estudiamos muy poco solo queremos cantar— Dijeron al unisono los 2 Riolu.

—Seres amigos, te reirás conmigo— Se expreso el Riolu sacando un pastel del refrigerador.

—Y muchas aventuras que a todos divertira— Dijeron al unisono los 2 Riolu vestidos como doctores.

—Y aquí esta la gran mansión que es como el segundo hogar— Se vía la gran mansión desde afuera— un sitio muy querido donde nos dejaron atrapados.

—Mucha acción tendremos— Comento el Torchic— ¡y te sorprenderemos!— Aprecio un Combusken que resultaba ser el reemplazo del Torchic cuando evolucionara.

—Tiny toon esta a punto de comenzar— Dijo Norberto.

—Les presentaremos a Norberto y Rihanna— Dijeron los 2 Riolu quitándose el disfraz que tenían puesto que hacia verse como el otro—Ariana con su indiferencia, Adriana con sus tipo hada, la traviesa Mariana, todos los demas y Chris no veras. Y si de esta mansión no nos podemos escapar de la aterradora señora Martinez nos tendremos que salvar.

—Somos graciosos y estamos algo locos— Comento Rihanna.

—Es hora de comenzar con nuestra diversion— DIjeron al unisono los 2 Riolu— Que linda es la cancion.


	26. Dominando la transformación

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Cuarto capitulo de la segunda temporada.

* * *

Las 3 hermanas junto con su padre se encontraban viendo la televisión en la sala de su casa, habían sintonizado el desastroso combate que hubo entre Chris y Tobías ya que este ultimo utilizando solo un pokémon logro derrotar a los 6 de su contrincante. Chris ahora estaba fuera de la liga mientras que Tobías pasaba a las rondas semifinales.

—Bien tengo algo que decirles— Dijo el señor Pérez levantándose de su sillón y después apago la televisión— Debido a un asunto de negocios no voy a poder estar con ustedes en su próximo regreso a clases, enserio que me gustaría quedarme en la casa pero la verdad que no puedo, espero que puedan respetar mi decisión.

—¿Otra vez?, pero si te acabas de ir— Mariana se puso muy triste.

—A mi me da igual, que te vaya bien— Comento Ariana con mucha indiferencia.

—¿Ósea que nos quedaremos solas?, ¿eso es posible?— Dudo Adriana.

—Claro que no, ya le avise a su tío Torres y su tía, llegaran mañana temprano así que ya están enteradas—Aviso el adulto sobre su nuevo viaje de negocios.

—Era muy bueno para ser verdad— Comento la mayor de las hermanas.

—Sigue dándome igual— Seguía con su indiferencia la hermana del medio.

—Bueno, a este ritmo terminare acostumbrándome a tu ausencia— Dijo la hermana menor.

—Solo les recuerdo, nada de fiestas o novios en la casa— Observo a Adriana— Nada de ignorar y ocultarle cosas a sus tíos—Miro a Ariana— Pero sobre todo, respeten y nada de travesuras ¿me escucharon?— Se le quedo viendo a Mariana.

—No te preocupes— Dijeron las 3 al unísono.

— Eso espero, mañana temprano me regreso a Kanto, así que espero que tengan suerte en su regreso a clases— Anuncio el señor Pérez para después retirarse a su habitación.

En el patio de la casa el Lucario y la Riolu seguían divirtiéndose junto con Sableye, habían inventado un juego en el que consistía en lanzar y atrapar los frutos del manzano de la casa. Por su lado Frogadier no era partidario de la diversión, misterioso y pokémon solitario no buscaba incrementar su fuerza más tampoco estaba en contra, sorprendido por haber evolucionado no dejaba de pensar en lo profundo de la alberca de la casa, pensaba en su pasado, presente y el posible futuro, desde Froakie que tenia una ligera crisis existencial pero ahora que había evolucionado su situación actual se agravo hasta el punto de no poder sacarlo de su cabeza sino lo solucionaba.

De repente una manzana que cayo al agua perturbando la abismal tranquilidad del liquido, el pokémon tipo agua se distrajo logrando así poder salir de su crisis existencial. Sujeto el fruto para después formularse un montón de preguntas filosóficas que para colmo no tendrían respuestas satisfactorias, entonces decidió salir de la alberca y por lo tanto de su mundo. Los 3 pokémon se quedaron sorprendidos al igual de preocupados observando a Frogadier salir del agua, lo más probable era que lo habían molestado y debido a esto estaban muy alterados por lo que podría ocurrir ante la personalidad errática de ese Frogadier.

—Creo que esto es suyo— Arrojo la manzana hacia los 3 pokémon sorprendidos.

—Lo siento si te molestamos Frogadier, fue un accidente— Se disculpo la Riolu.

—Fue con toda la intención, agradéceselo al culpable que es el Lucario— Acuso con toda comodidad el tipo Siniestro-fantasma.

—Gracias Sableye por tu sinceridad— Pronuncio el Lucario intentando contener su enojo luego de haber atrapado la manzana que había arrojado el tipo agua.

—Eso me recuerda, Lucario necesito preguntarte algo ¿Por qué evolucionaste?... mejor formulado ¿Por qué evolucionamos?— Interrogo de forma rápida Frogadier sin esperarlo ni un segundo.

—¿Eh?, ¿a que se debe eso?, es algo que tiene que pasar por simple cuestión de la vida, evolucionar es nuestra naturaleza porque siempre estamos en constante cambio, necesitamos volvernos más fuertes por eso crecemos— Intento responder el tipo lucha-acero pero no logro el éxito esperado.

—Eso no me convence, si bien evolucione luego de derrotar a un mega-pokémon, ¡esto no puede ser!, para colmo estaba débil... no debí haber evolucionado, esto esta mal porque he tenido batallas mas difícil que esa y no había evolucionado antes, pero dejemos de hablar sobre mi ¿Por qué tu evolucionaste?— No se sabia exactamente si Frogadier era bipolar o experto en controlar el enojo extremo salido prácticamente de la nada.

—No entiendo porque darle vueltas a algo que no debería ser cuestionado, evolucione porque tenia que evolucionar, punto final— Norberto comenzaba a incomodarse por las preguntas del tipo agua que estaban muy fuera de lugar.

—Sabia que no debía preguntarte— Se retiro el disconforme Frogadier.

—¿Qué le pasa?— Comento el Lucario una vez que se retiro el tipo agua.

Sableye y Riolu estaban completamente incomodados por la extraña charla entre los 2 pokémon evolucionados, debido más que nada a que uno no había evolucionado y el otro literalmente no podía evolucionar.

El día paso relativamente normal, las 3 hermanas se localizaban en sus habitaciones preparándose para el regreso a clases mientras que su padre se arreglaba para su viaje de "negocios" en la región de Kanto. Mas tarde en la noche ya todo el mundo se encontraba dormidos a excepción de Frogadier que se quedo observando la hermosa luna llena de un intenso color blanca acostado de espaldas contra la hierba del patio, no dejaba de pensar "¿Por qué tenemos que evolucionar?"

* * *

En el universo humano, Norberto estaba usando su zentai de Lucario de cuerpo completo para esconder su identidad mientras luchaba contra un contrincante que hacia alusión a un Metagross en medio del parque enfrente de una librería.

—Peleas bien, pero esta batalla ya se acabo— Metagross acierta un Cabezazo zen.

—No lo creo, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba— El Lucario golpea a su adversario usando Contrataque.

—Lo mismo... digo— Una de sus rodillas cae al suelo— Creo que es momento de usar Descanso— El tipo acero-psíquico se queda dormida para después usar Sonámbulo.

—Hay no lo puedo creer, te me volviste a dormir— Esquiva el Puño meteoro— Ya me tienes harto, ¡es momento de sobrepasar mis limites...!

Articuno estaba pasando casualmente por allí ya que venia de comprar el segundo tomo de su libro favorito cuando de repente logra ver a Norberto transformándose en un Lucario dejándola muy sorprendida. Luego de que el adolescente venciera a su adversario con relativa facilidad para después conseguir la llave del poder.

—Increíble Norberto, no sabia que dominabas la transformación— Llego a las espaldas del Lucario.

—¿La que cosa?... ¿te refieres a convertirme en un pokémon?— El adolescente apenas estaba notando la presentía de la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador.

—Exacto, yo pensaba que los únicos que dominaban la transformación eran los legendarios y los tipo fantasma, pero ahora me doy cuanta que estaba equivocada— Dijo Articuno observando detalladamente al Lucario.

—Bueno, si es cierto que soy un Lucario, pero aun no se porque pasa o como hacer que pase— Comento el tipo lucha-acero mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

—Pues no se diga mas, te voy a ayudar a dominar la transformación— Comento la Articuno muy emocionaba.

En el jardín trasero de la casa de Eric llegaron la mujer peliazul y el adolescente transformado en un pokémon, el lugar estaba lleno de hermosas flores que se podían observar por todo el lugar y aunque no estaba muy grande no era muy difícil moverse por esa zona.

—Increíble, no sabia que este lugar tenia un jardín, no entiendo porque Eric siempre me quiere convencer que esta es una humilde casa— Comento el tipo lucha-acero.

—Si, la abuela de Eric amaba la jardinería, Gourgeist cada vez que quiere recordar su vida pasada viene aquí, antes de que llegáramos este jardín era un desastre no fue sino hasta que llego Gourgeist para cuidar de este lugar, las flores le recuerdan a su abuela— Explico la legendaria tipo hielo-volador contemplando la mayoría de las flores y plantas que había en el lugar.

—¿Por qué fue que llegamos a este lugar?— El Lucario comenzó a incomodarse.

—Veras, ya que ahora mismo estar transformado en un Lucario primero dominemos la destranformación— Comento la Articuno ahora viendo hacia el pokémon.

—Entonces ¿es cierto que los legendario y los tipo fantasmas se pueden convertir en pokémon a voluntad?— Pregunto el tipo lucha-acero ya que tenia mucha curiosidad sobre el tema en cuestión.

—Es cierto y por favor déjame demostrártelo— Dijo la legendaria tipo hielo-acero transformándose al instante en Articulo el ave del hielo.

—Eso es sorprendente, no puedo esperar a convertirme en un Lucario a voluntad— Expreso el tipo lucha-acero saltando de la emoción.

—Tranquilo Lucario, primero lo primero, no nos apresuremos tanto... en primer lugar para transformarte tienes que ser un humano y como lo veo ahorita eres un Lucario por lo que técnicamente en estos momento no te puedes transformar en Lucario ¿verdad?— Articuno le recordó ese pequeño detalle a su nuevo aprendiz.

—Creo que tienes razón... pero aun tengo muchas dudas, ¿en verdad que los legendarios en verdad son los verdaderos legendarios?— Cuestiono el adolescente ahora lleno de mucha intriga.

—Si Lucario, somos únicos por lo que es lógico que seamos los mismo que los del mundo pokémon—Respondió Articuno la interrogante de su nuevo aprendiz con mucho disgusto.

—Ahora, si los legendarios no tienen sexo, ¿entonces porque eres mujer?— Cuestiono el tipo lucha-acero sin pensarlo y de forma directa.

—¡Norberto!, a veces hay preguntas que nunca encontraremos una respuesta satisfactoria, además que eso de seguro que solo lo sabrá el primer pokémon, además no creo que sea conveniente darle vueltas a algo que no debería ser cuestionado— Explico la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador.

—Si creo que tienes razón— Entonces se acordó de algo— Creo que ya se quien me contagio su infinita curiosidad— Comento el Lucario con una sonrisa involuntaria.

—Bien, ahora para poder volver a ser humano te tienes que relajar, es por eso que vinimos a este tranquilo y calmado lugar, para bajarte el estrés además de despejar tu mente ya que necesitas mucha concentración, se que al principio es difícil pero una vez que logras dominarlo prácticamente parecerá que puede convertirte en un pokémon a voluntad— Comunico la ave legendaria del hielo.

—Entiendo, entonces lo que tengo que hacer es despejar mi mente y no hacer nada eso es fácil— El Lucario trata de tranquilarse para después tratar de relajarse pero sorpresivamente para el Lucario eso le fue difícil.

Luego de unos segundos, minutos... ¿horas? El adolescente no lograba tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para volver a ser humano lo cual lo sorprendió bastante, ya que si bien era literalmente un perezoso fantástico de la relajación y no hacer nada no logro la tranquilidad necesaria como para destranformarse, esto comenzó a molestar al tipo lucha-acero debido más que nada a que transformado no podía abandonar el universo paralelo al que iban cada vez que ocurría una batalla pokémon en el mundo humano.

—Esto no funciona Articuno, no se que estoy haciendo mal si no hago nada, ¡jamás volveré a ser humano!... un momento pero si yo soy un Lucario, pero si no tengo el mínimo de contacto con otros seres pensantes me volveré loco, aunque soy un forever alone así que eso no me preocupa tanto, no obstante... ni siquiera sabia que sabia esa palabra, sin embargo creo que ya me volví loco— Pronuncio el Lucario sonando cada vez más preocupado y horrorizado.

—¡Contrólate Lucario!— Grito Aritcuno golpeándole la cara del adolescente.

—Gracias, creo que lo necesitaba— Dijo el tipo lucha-acero controlándose.

— Además, no creas que te voy a dejar solo, tengo una pregunta ¿ya te habías transformado en Lucario antes?— Pregunto la Aritcuno tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—Si, ahora que me acuerdo volví a ser humano luego de quedarme dormido— Explico Norberto recordando ese insignificante detalle de hace unos pocos días atrás.

—¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, no serás un Lucario para siempre, temprano en la mañana volverás a ser un ser humano— Se expreso triunfante la legendaria de tipo hielo.-volador.

—¿Hasta mañana?, pero yo quiero dominar la transformación a voluntad, tiene que haber otra forma— Pronuncio el ahora triste Lucario por no controlar esta extraña habilitad.

—Ya no te preocupes Lucario, de seguro que dentro de poco encontraremos la forma de que logres dominar la transformación a voluntad— Articuno trato de consolar a su aprendiz.

—Pero hasta que eso pase... ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer ahora?, si antes no podía decir que no a la búsqueda de las llaves de poder ahorita menos me puedo negar a la búsqueda de las dichosas llaves del poder— El tipo lucha-acero comenzó a sollozar y a tener pensamientos sobre volverse un pokémon en medio de la clase para después volver a ser humano en medio de una batalla pokémon.

—Te dije que te tranquilizaras Norberto, no creo que la transformación se vuelva tan inestable como para que eso pasara, nunca antes había pasado eso antes— Explico la Aritcuno.

—Pero yo puedo ser el primero al que le pase eso y además, ¿Cómo es que supiste sobre mis pensamientos? ¿Qué acaso tienes poderes mentales o que?— Dijo el Lucario.

—Lo que pasa es que te lamentas en voz alta ¿Cómo no escucharte?, ahorita lo que vamos a hacer es dar un paseo romántico... —Se sonroja— casual, causal por la ciudad, creo que ver y leer tantas telenovela e historias de amor ya me afecto la cabeza— Articuno trato de excusarse.

—Bueno, ya que...— El Lucario accedió a regañadientes.

Luego de caminar transformados en pokémon por varias horas por toda la gran urbe, en esos momentos deshabitada versión de la cuidad en la que Vivian. Se les apareció Rayquaza volando bajo y observándolos fijamente, en verdad que parecía una fiera enojada.

—Articuno mucho tiempo sin verte— Fue lo que dijo Rayquaza.

—Ahora Rayquaza ¿Cómo te va?— Pronuncio Articuno tratando de sonar normal.

—¿Se conocen?— Pregunto el asustado Lucario.

—Para nada, ¡corre!— Sentencio la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador.

—¿Por qué siempre se hacen los difíciles, son más necios que Groudon y Kyogre juntos— Expreso con mucha frustración la legendaria de tipo dragón-volador.

Entonces Rayquaza los persiguió desde las alturas a toda velocidad. Articuno y Lucario no tuvieron de otra mas que refugiarse al entrar en uno de los edificio que tenían a sus costados, enseguida Rayquaza entro al inmueble transformada en una humana para comenzar a buscarlos. Estos 2 se habian escondido en el cuarto de mantenimiento.

—Por eso te dije que dejáramos la llave del poder en la base—Se quejo Articuno del aviso que le hizo a su compañero cuando encontraron la llave del poder.

—Pero es que me daba flojera— Se expreso el Lucario muy frustrado.

—Pues no me queda de otra mas que enfrentarme a Rayquaza— Pronuncio Articuno.

—¿Por qué Rayquaza estará tan molesta?, no creo que solo sea por la llave del poder, para mi que esta en sus días— Comento el Lucario muy pensativo.

Luego allí yacían viéndose frente a frente las 2 legendarias en su versión humana en medio del largo pasillo que había en el 3 piso de aquel edificio, así Lucario las estaba viendo.

—¿Ya se cansaron de esconderse?, me sorprende que decidieran dar la cara, pero bueno me ahorraron un buen de tiempo— Comento Rayquaza con su actitud confiada.

—Pues comencemos con la batalla pokémon, la ganadora se quedara con la llave del poder— Expreso la Articuno lleno directo al grano.

—Eso es un poco aburrido, que además la ganadora haga con los perdedores lo que le de la regalada gana hasta que se acabe el día— Sentencio la legendaria de tipo dragón-volador con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Como quieras, pero que sea sin transformación y usando solo nuestros poderes elementales— Comento la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador.

—No Articuno, no me gusta ser premio de sus peleas legendarias, ¿Qué acaso parezco trofeo?— Se quejo el tipo lucha-acero.

—¡Tu cállate Lucario!— Dijeron al unisono las 2 legendarias.

—Bueno— El Lucario se resigno y quedo de brazos cruzados.

—Entonces es oficinal— Sentencio Darkrai apareciendo— La batalla pokémon comenzara en cuanto yo lo diga, solo pueden pelear Rayquaza y Articuno en su versión humana, no se pueden usar movimientos pokémon durante este combate mas que usar sus poderes elementales, el premio será la llave del poder mas Lucario— El adolescente hace una mueca de disgusto— y hacer con la perdedora lo que se le venga en ganas hasta la puesta del sol de este día, no esta permitido huir del combate al igual que un empate arreglado o acordado, el pacto es irrompible e inescapable ¿quedo todo claro?, la batalla comienza ¡ahora!— El legendario de tipo siniestro desaparece al instante.

Rápidamente las 2 legendarias se lanzaron al ataque, Rayquaza comenzó a agredir usando una poderosas ráfagas de aire mientras que Articuno que había sacado del cuarto de mantenimiento una gran cubeta con agua para después arrojar su contenido al aire golpea el agua aun suspendida en el aire y la transforma instantáneamente en hielo, luego lanza este hielo contra su contrincante aunque logro esquivarlo a la perfección. Rayquaza logro acertar varias ráfagas de aire contra su adversaria haciéndola moverse para atrás varios pasos, Articuno se puso lo mas firme posible y tocando su mano el piso empezó a congelar el largo pasillo logrando que su oponente se tuviera que alejar varios metros de ella. Rayquaza aun tenia mucho poner que manifestar, usando todo su poder sobre los vientos destruyo la ventana e introdujo una fuerte ráfaga de aire sobre ese pequeño pero largo pasillo pareciendo un gran túnel de viento, Articuno apenas podía no salir disparada hacia el vacío.

—Ríndete Articuno no puede ganarme— Comento triunfante Rayquaza.

—Con que así están las cosas eh...— Sentencio Articuno haciendo flechas de hielo salidas literalmente de la nada que luego disparo contra su adversaria.

—Ya deja de ser tan melodramática— Esquivo los proyectiles de hielo— Que tu fracaso es evidente.

De repente Rayquaza Crea un pequeño tornado y rápidamente Articuno queda atrapado en medio del pequeño tornado, luego de ser golpeada contra las paredes, el piso y el techo, Articuno quedo inconsciente,

—Bien, victoria, bien Lucario ahora te toca— Comento Rayquza muy severa.

—Pero si se me queman los frijoles— El Lucario trata de escapar pero obviamente no lo consigue.

* * *

Lucario despierta en el mundo pokémon se había quedado dormido debajo del árbol el día anterior, luego de ser golpeado en la cabeza por una manzana este despierta y lo primero que nota es a Frogadier saltando el muro para después irse al bosque, la casa se ubicaba a las afuera de la pequeña ciudad en la que Vivian. Norberto decide seguir al misterioso tipo agua para ver que era lo que estaba tramando, al llegar al lago se coloca contra un árbol para pasar lo mas precavido posible. El tipo agua se queda mirando su reflejo en el agua, después se dejo caer hacia el pasto a las orillas del lago, "pero que es lo que esta haciendo" pensó el tipo lucha-acero, Frogadier que había traído consigo una foto de su entrenadora se queda contemplando la imagen por varios segundos hasta que finalmente salió corriendo hacia el interior del bosque. Lucario intento seguirlo pero lo había perdido, fue en esos momento que decidió mejor regresar a dormir en el patio, más tarde se preocuparía por lo que sea que le estuviera pasando con el tipo agua.

* * *

En la base secreta del equipo 1°, el adolescente recupera la conciencia, había vuelto a ser humano y lo ultimo que recordaba era siendo atacado por Rayquaza. Allí estaban el líder Alakazam, el representante Tyranitar, el ayudante Charizard además de la legendaria Rayquaza en su versión humana. Norberto se da cuenta que se encontraba atado de brazos y piernas pero también de la cintura y contra la espalda de Articuno que igual había recobrado les sentido y dejado de ser un pokémon.

—Vaya, finalmente decidieron despertar—Pronuncio el líder del equipo 1°

—Y miren nomas quien tenemos por aquí, creo que es el mismo Lucario que nos ha estado molestando durante toda esta semana— Sentencio el representante del equipo 1°

—Un momento, un Alakazam, un charizard y Tyranitar, creo que ya lo he visto todo— Pronuncio el adolescente al mismo tiempo que miraba todo lo que podía ver del lugar donde se ubicaba.

—Oigan ya llame a la base del equipo 8°, pagaran el rescate con las 3 llaves que tienen... es mi imaginación o están muy pobres en llaves, ¿tan mal están?— Comento el ayudante del equipo 1°

—Por eso les dije que nos salía mas rentable secuestrar a las tipo fuego, ellas son infinitamente mas ardientes y sexy que estos 2, pero ya que, lo hecho... hecho esta— Se quejo el miembro del equipo 1° que hacia alusión a Tyranitar.

—Ya deja de quejarte Tyranitar, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que los del equipo 8° son unos perdedores?—Pronuncio el miembro del equipo 1° que hacia alusión a Charizard.

—Basta, dentro de poco llegara ese Arcanine y su molesto sobrino, así que estemos preparados para las negociaciones—Aviso el miembro del equipo 1° que hacia alusión a Alakazam.

—Bien pero primero déjenme castigar a esta si saben a lo que me refiero— Sentencio Rayquaza llevándose a su atada y amordazada victima que le salían lagrimas de sus ojos hacia su peculiar cuarto, no el normal sino el de "tortura".

—Recuérdenme nunca hacer enojar a Rayquaza, es mas, siempre recuérdenme nunca hacer enojar a cualquier legendaria— Comento incomodo el tipo Fuego-volador.

—Estoy contigo, hasta a mi me da un poco de miedo Rayquaza—Pronuncio el tipo Roca-siniestro.

—Basta, tengo un asunto pendiente con este Lucario... si supieras cuanto dolor me causaste—Se le acerca con un cuchillo en la mano— Pero primero quiero saber quien esta detrás de la mascara—Le hace un corte en la parte del rostro del zentai del Lucario revelando su identidad—¡Norberto!—Da unos pasos hacia atrás y deja caer el cuchillo— ¿Cómo es posible esto?, no puede ser... — El tipo Psíquico en verdad que estaba muy sorprendido.

—¿Se conocen?— Pregunto el Charizard.

—Más de lo que debería— Se lamento el Alakazam.

—Como que los del equipo 8° ya se tardaron ¿no creen?— Dijo el Tyranitar.

—A ver, si Articuno dijo que si me relajaba entonces volvería hacer humano, entonces si me estreso me convertiré en un Lucario, por lo tanto, ya valieron... ¡Yo seré mas poderoso!— El adolescente uso la lógica, raro que pase eso— Ahora ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en caer?

—Bien Lucario sigues tu y esta vez me quiero divertir de la forma mas pervertida posible—Pronuncio la Rayquaza saliendo de su habitación llevando consigo un látigo y saliendo de su cuarto se escuchan los gritos de Articuno.

Repentinamente Norberto logro transformarse en un Lucario y con su increíble fuerza destruyo las sogas que lo sujetaban sin ningún esfuerzo.

—A tranquilo, tranquilitos— Dijo Raquaza.

—Quiere matarnos y violarnos— Pronuncio Articuno.

—Que quede claro que yo no dije eso— Se defendió la legendaria de tipo dragón-volador.

— ¿Así?, ¡pues vamos a ver quien mata y viola a quien primero!— Grito el Lucario.

Enseguida el pokémon de tipo lucha-acero golpeo con un golpe critico a Tyranitar usando Palmeo dejándolo casi al borde del debilitamiento, pero con otro golpe fue mas que suficiente. Alakazam aprovecha para usar sustituto y Reflejo mientras que el Lucario estaba ocupado debilitando a su compañero. Luego el Lucario va por el tipo psíquico que aunque le fue un tanto mas difícil pudo debilitarlo usando Garra Umbría.

—Ahora sigues tu Rayquaza—Sentencio el pokémon de tipo lucha-acero con su mirada asesina.

—Mejor otro día con más calmita— Se retiro la legendaria de tipo dragón-volador ya que no quería problemas, los del equipo 8° literalmente iban a llegar en cualquier momento.

En esos momento entro al lugar el cuida base del equipo 1° que resulto ser el sujeto que hacia alusión a Metagross, en cuanto vio a Norberto transformado en Lucario y a sus 3 compañeros caídos a sus pies se quedo callado mirando la escena por varios segundos para después retirarse un poco asustado y cerrando la puerta por la que había entrado al lugar.

—Esto de la transformación es genial, ya cuando la logre dominar seré temido por cualquiera— Se emociono el adolescente.

Luego de liberar a Articuno del cuarto de tortura de Rayquaza y encontrarse con los miembros del equipo 8° para aclarar que ya se había arreglado la situación volvieron a su base en la casa de Eric.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

Nota inicial: No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Soy un Lucario (si... se me acabaron las preguntas ._.)

Nota del autor: Frogadier me quito mi infinita curiosidad y pues ya no se que poner acá, bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo, tengo pensado hacer 2 temporadas más pero nunca se sabe, tal vez el día de mañana me quede sin computadora... (ese ya me paso ._.) Digo sin internet o mejor po motivo abandone los fanfic, pero eso solo ocurrirá contra mi voluntad ya que actualmente no planeo abandonar los fanfic aun... quiero seguir mejorando en mi manera de redactar mis historias, XD.

Nota final: Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana, XD.

* * *

(Escena eliminada si como no, XD)

15RodriguezAccion estaba siendo anfitrión en el set de filmación de Soy un Lucario, como todos estaban aburrido decidió iniciar con un juego pero antes tenia que formar 2 equipos.

—Vamos hacer 2 equipos, los de este lado— Apuntando a los de la izquierda— y los de ese lado—apuntando hacia la derecha.

—huu— Dijeron todos los que estaban en la fiesta.

—Payaso cuéntame un chiste— Dijo un empleado.

—5 minutos, va, Bien, ¿y como quieren que se llamen sus equipos?— Preguntó el autor.

—¡Los Lucario!— Grito un equipo.

* * *

—¡Los blaziken!— Grito el otro equipo.

* * *

—¡Los mata Lucario!—Grito el otro equipo.

—No, no, no, vamos a ponerle mejor nombre de personajes mitológicos antiguos a sus equipos— Comento el Autor.

—Equipo Thor— Grito un equipo.

—Equipo Arceus—También grito el otro equipo.

—No, no, Arceus no es personaje mitológico antiguo— Explico el autor.

* * *

—Ah... ósea que no eres pokefanatico— Sentencio el jardinero.

* * *

—Ah... ósea que no crees en Arceus— Sentencio el jardinero.

— A ver, no, no, no— Trato de tranquilizar el autor.

* * *

—¡El autor es fan de digimon!— Grito el cocinero.

—¡Es Digifanatico!—

* * *

—¡El autor es pokeateo!— Grito el cocinero.

—Yo no dije eso— Se defendió el autor.

—El autor es Giratina, 3 veces Giratina, una por cada silaba Ro-dri-guez 2x3, 6 por 3, 6,6,6, es Giratina— Se expreso el mayordomo.

—A tranquilo, tranquilitos— Se preocupo el autor.

—Quiere matarnos y violarnos— Pronuncio el jardinero.

—Que quede claro que yo no dije eso— Cuestiono el autor.

— ¿Así?, ¡pues vamos a ver quien mata y viola a quien primero!— Grito el cocinero.

—¡No, no, no¡— Grito el autor.

—¡quémenlo, quémenlo, quémenlo!— Sentenciaron todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta.

Entonces todo el mundo comenzó a arrojarle de cosas.

* * *

—¡A ver ya basta, bola de fanaticos imprudentes!, yo que quería hacerles pasar bien el rato y ustedes que me tratan así—Grito el autor ya harto.

* * *

—¡A ver ya basta, bola de paganos imprudentes!, yo que quería hacerles pasar bien el rato y ustedes que me tratan así—Grito el autor ya harto.

* * *

Próximos capítulos: Desafió de fuego (parte A, B, C y D)

Es la segunda parte de la segunda temporada y aproximadamente contara con 4 capítulos.

Primer capitulo: Una ardiente batalla.

El equipo 8° van en busca de las llaves del poder, pero en su camino se encuentran con el equipo 5° que esta conformado principalmente por tipos fuego.


	27. Desafíos de fuego parte A

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Quinto capitulo y este es el comienzo de la segunda parte de la segunda temporada.

Nombre del capitulo: Una ardiente batalla.

* * *

Ya era de día en el mundo pokémon, el Lucario que se había quedado dormido en cualquier lugar después de perseguir sin éxito al tipo agua se despierta y lo primero que descubre es que se encontraba dormido al lado de la Riolu abrazándola, el tipo lucha-acero se levanta de golpe muy incomodo. Norberto ve por todo el patio de la casa pero no descubre a Frogadier, al parecer no había vuelto "pero que le pasa" pensó el Lucario recordando lo extraño que se habla comportando el inicial de tipo agua los días anteriores. Sableye seguía dormido al igual que la Riolu a diferencia de los que habitaban la casa que despertaron temprano ese día.

En la entrada de la casa del señor Pérez. El padre junto con sus 3 hijas estaban esperando a que llegara el señor Torres acompañado de su esposa, luego de varios minutos finalmente llegaron la susodicha pareja que aunque tenían edad eran relativamente jóvenes, entonces el señor Pérez se despidió de sus hijas para después marcharse con rumbo hacia el aeropuerto en su automóvil. El señor Torres sacó las maletas de la cajuela y no perdió el tiempo ya que en un abrir y cerras de ojos había terminado, todo estaba listo, los tíos de las 3 hermanas estarían a cargo hasta que llegara su padre de su viaje de negocios en la región de Kanto.

—Bien, primera regla, las luces se apagan a las 10, segunda regla no se sale de la casa después de las 10 ni tampoco se puede salir a esa hora, tercera y ultima regla, cuando decimos algo se tiene que respetar, ¿quedo claro?— Comento el señor Torres.

—Claro, no hay problema— Dijo la mayor de las hermanas con una sonrisa falsa.

—Me da igual— Expreso la hermana del medio viendo hacia cualquier lado.

—Pueden contar con nosotras— Pronuncio la menor de la hermanas planeando su próxima travesura.

— ¿Tan mal están las cosas?, pues entonces divirtamos un rato, su padre me dio autorización para hacer "pequeñas" mejoras a la casa— Pronuncio el señor Torres muy confiado, él ya sabia a la perfección como eran sus sobrinas.

Entonces el tío de las 3 hermanas comenzó a sacar unos planos, cámaras de seguridad y equipos de lo que sea que haya traído, tenia cerca eléctrica, candados y muchas herramientas de ferretería, esto no pintaba nada bien.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?— pregunto muy confundida Adriana.

— ¿Qué no es obvio?, no nos tiene confianza— Opino Ariana con su característica actitud.

—No lo puedo creer, esto me dificultara mucho las cosas— Mariana ahora tendría muchos problemas para salir intocable de sus futuras travesuras.

—No se preocupen, ya conocen a su tío, es muy... paranoico—Explico la hermana menor del señor Pérez.

Luego de un agitado día. El señor Torres había terminado, todo el lugar estaba siendo vigilado por cámaras de seguridad las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana, además de alarmas que se activaban sin que se dieran cuenta, el perímetro estaba cubierto por una cerca electrificada, en conclusión se le complicaría la cosa hasta a un maestro del escapismo.

—Nunca se es demasiado precavido, así que ya lo saben, nada de novios—Vio fijamente a Adriana— Nada de ocultar secreto—Voltio la mirada hacia Ariana— Pero sobre todo, ¡nada de travesuras!— Termino viendo de reojo a Mariana.

—Pero hoy había una fiesta en casa de mis amigos— Se entristeció la hermana mayor.

—A mi me da igual— Se cruzo de brazos la hermana del medio.

— Esto me traerá muchos problemas— Charqueo los dedos la hermana menor— Pero nada que la maestra de salir limpia de mis desastres no pueda solucionar.

Llego la noche. La Riolu y Sableye seguían jugando, pero Lucario seguía pensando en lo que le pasaba a Frogadier, el susodicho pokémon había desaparecido desde ayer. Paso el tiempo y naturalmente todos fueron a dormir excepto el tipo lucha-acero que seguía despierto, Ariana no se había dado cuenta que uno de sus pokémon había desapareció pero la verdad poco le importaría o por lo menos eso pensaba el Lucario, entonces decidió mejor irse a dormir ya que igual no había mucho que él podía hacer.

En el universo humano. Había sido una mañana "normal" como todas las demás, Elías llegando de su casa, Gourgeist seguía desaparecida, Norberto trataba de encontrar algo en la cocina que no fuera vino... enserio que se podía encontrar el adictivo liquido hasta en los garrafones que debían contener agua. Articuno veía su novela favorita comiendo su postre favorito en su habitación que siempre se encontraba a bajas temperaturas y finalmente Eric que ese día se fue temprano a trabajar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—No lo puedo creer, aquí no hay nada comestible— Se quejo el adolescente vistiendo casual y viendo todos los anaqueles donde supuestamente tenía que haber comida.

— ¿Ya revisaste en el exhibidor de vinos?— Pregunto el Pichu mientras se ponía su disfraz del pokémon eléctrico.

—No, ¿pero para qué?, lo veo muy innecesario— Respondió el Lucario mientras bebía una copa con vino— Maldición, lo que me faltaba me volví mi padre adoptivo, ¡Eric eres el peor ejemplo a seguir!— Se lamentó el Lucario abriendo otra botella de vino.

—Vamos, quizás la repuesta sea obvia pero es el único sitio donde no has buscado— Recomendó el niño terminando de vestirse y encendiendo la televisión de la sala.

Entonces el adolescente fue hacia el despacho de su padre adoptivo en donde se encontraba el exhibidor de vinos, se llevo la gran sorpresa cuando descubrió una gran cantidad de pan donde supuestamente debía haber vino.

— ¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta?— Se quejo Norberto al descubrir el engaño.

— Aunque no lo parezca, mi tío siempre, siempre, pero siempre te esta poniendo a prueba, ya conozco como es, si quieres sobrevivir a él será mejor que vayas aprendiendo a sobrellevar sus inesperados desafíos— Explicó el Pichu compadeciéndose de su compañero.

—Bueno, pero ahora es momento de comer porque tengo mucha hambre— Dijo el hambriento Lucario siendo apoyado por su ruidoso estomago.

Pero repentinamente se activó una sorpresiva alarma y Norberto se desanimo ya que tendría que usar las orejas y cola falsas de su pokémon aunque le diera vergüenza. Entonces el tipo eléctrico y el tipo lucha-acero saliendo de la casa de Eric mientras Norberto le daba un gran mordisco al pan viendo hacia el cielo junto con su compañero de equipo lo que parecía ser una gran imagen de Darkrai proyectada a mucha altura, al parecer ya se encontraban en el universo paralelo cuando a continuación el legendario de tipo siniestro empezó a hablar.

—Sean todo bienvenidos a "batallas por el poder máximo" es un honor para mi presentarme como su anfitrión en esta nueva temporada, como podrán darse cuenta la competencia ya tiene tiempo que comenzó, pero ahora doy oficinalmente la noticia de que ya todos los equipos se han formado entre otras noticias más, la mayoría de las llaves ya fueron localizadas pero la verdadera competencia apenas esta a punto de iniciar, las llaves del poder restantes créanme que no sean para nada fáciles de obtener, las dinámicas desde ahora van a cambia y una vez que las 100 llaves del poder sean repartidas entre los equipos daré como inaugurado la segunda parte de la competencia... pero por el momento dejare una cotizada llave del poder a disposición del primero que logre tocarla antes que los demas, solo los representantes de cada equipo podrán reclamar esta poderosa llave del poder y además este desafío tendrá que ser enfrentado en sus formas de pokémon, bien, entendido esto, ¡que comience el desafío!— Pronuncio el Darkrai dando por estrenado oficialmente la competencia.

—Oye Lucario ¿Qué esperas?, tú eres nuestro representante ve a conseguir esa llave del poder—Exigió el Pichu al ver su compañero no se veía interesado en participar.

— Pero si todavía no he terminado de desayunar, tengo mucha hambre— Se quejo el adolescente transformándose en ese precisó instante en un Lucario.

—Pues te van a ganar la llave del poder y nuestro líder se enojara mucho contigo— Dijo el niño recordándole ese pequeño detalle a su compañero de equipo.

—De acuerdo, ya que— Se quejo Norberto ya que no pudo terminar de desayunar.

Enseguida el adolescente deja su bolsa de pan en la cocina para después salir corriendo en busca de la susodicha llave del poder de Darkrai. Luego de correr por varios minutos por toda la cuidad casi recibe el ataque de lanzallamas de parte de una Infernape.

—Oye, si no estás atento te puedo ganar la llave del poder y eso no es muy divertido— Explico la tipo lucha-fuego.

— ¿Una infernape?, interesante... ¿de qué equipo eres?— Pregunto el adolescente.

—Lo siento urgido pero tengo una llave del poder que encontrar y verdaderos oponentes a los que enfrentar— Comento la Infernape marchándose del lugar.

El tipo lucha-acero trato de seguirle el paso pero la perdió en un cruce de 4 calles, de repente el Lucario fue sorprendido por el ataque de avalancha pero no le hizo gran cosa, Tyranitar se hizo presente al igual que Zoroak que llego por el otro lado.

—Gerente que no esta pendiente de las necesidades del momento queda anticuado, hola Lucario ya nos conocemos así que no necesito presentación— Pronuncio el Tipo roca-siniestro con mucha tranquilidad.

— ¿Entonces un Lucario y un Tyranitar son la competencia?, esto si que es muy revelador— Se hizo notar Zoroak que al igual que el Lucario era un adolescente de su misma edad.

—De ustedes no necesito preocuparme, tengo ventaja de tipo— Comenzó a reírse no muy exageradamente el tipo lucha-acero cuando fue atacado por la espalda por un Bola sombra.

—Hola Norberto, ¿qué cuentas?, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi— Se presentó Gengar el líder y también representante del equipo 4° riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué a todos por aquí les gusta presentarse con un ataque?— Se quejó el adolorido Lucario.

Zoroak enseguida ataco al Lucario usando Pulso umbrío cuando termino de hacer la pregunta anterior.

—Si, es divertido atacarte, pero ¿qué te paso Lucario?, ¿desde cuándo te me volviste stallero?— Comentó el Zoroak al ver que el Lucario no quedaba debilitado.

—Pues atáquenme con algo súper efectivo a ver si les duro— Pronunció el tipo lucha-acero de mala gana.

Sorpresivamente apareció la llave del poder de Darkai enfrente del Lucario, esto no podía significar nada bueno, de forma sagaz Norberto esquiva un par de ataques para después lograr escapar de la obvia pelea que se iba a desatar en el lugar, luego de un par de debilitamientos después. Norberto intenta escapar ya que de seguro con otro ataque más tendría que ser suficiente para debilitarlo y no quería eso.

La llave del poder haciendo su típica tele transportación inoportuna dejo al Zoroak que salió vencedor de esa batalla dejando a Gengar y Tyranitar debilitados, se quedó sin su preciada recompensa. Por el otro lado se desataba una batalla de chicas entre Samurott, Infernape, Noivern y Nidoqueen. Saliendo sorpresivamente como la ganadora Infernape, ya solo quedaban 3 en competencia y la escurridiza llave del poder no parecía materializarse en ningún sitio.

Después Zoroak, Infernape y Lucario se volvieron a poner frente a frente, como siempre tenia que ocurrir la inoportuna llave del poder de Darkai tenía que aparecer en medio de los 3 pókémon, rápidamente los restantes competidores se apresuraron a ser el primero en tocar el apreciado premio pero los 3 pokémon tocaron dicho objeto flotante al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es un empate— Comento el pokémon tipo lucha-acero al notarlo.

—Esto no es justo, yo merezco esta llave del poder— Fue lo que dijo la pokémon tipo fuego-lucha.

—Oigan que hay de mi, ¿Qué no cuento?— Trato de hacerse notar el pokémon tipo siniestro.

—Que desafortunado inconveniente— Pronuncio el darkrai apareciéndose enfrente de los 3 competidores— No puede haber empates y como veo que los 3 están muy agotados, me temo que decidiremos esto por ventaja de tipos... creo que es obvio quien se quedara con mi llave del poder—Sentencio Darkrai sin piedad.

— ¿Pero qué?, no es justo, nadie me quiere— Se entristeció el Zoroak.

— ¡Si!, ¡en sus caras perdedores!— Comenzó a festejar Infernape apoderándose de la susodicha llave del poder.

— ¡Caray!, es cierto... soy débil ante el tipo lucha— Se acordó Norberto algo sorprendido.

—Te comprendo camarada— Comentó el pokémon tipo siniestro sintiéndose mejor.

— ¿Te conozco?, hasta donde yo se, yo soy más sobrevalorado que tú— Expreso muy incómodo el pokémon tipo lucha-acero.

—Al menos no soy débil ante mi propio tipo— Se defendió el zoroak.

— ¡Ooooooooooh!— Pronuncio la pokemon tipo fuego-lucha sin dejar de festejar.

—No era necesario tanta maldad— El Lucario se puso triste.

Más tarde ese día. Eric había regresado del trabajar, Elías seguía jugando videojuegos en la enorme pantalla LED de su tío, la tipo fantasma-planta seguía metida en lo suyo, Norberto estaba ocupado comiendo el pan que había dejado a medias y finalmente Articuno había termino con su maratón de telenovelas al igual que con una gran porción del helado que había en su habitación.

—Norberto, ¿Por qué me hacen falta 2 botellas de vino?— Preguntó el adulto alcohólico amante hasta la muerte del vino.

—Yo no se, yo no se nada, yo soy inocente, de seguro contaste mal, yo soy inocente su señoría— Fue lo que respondió el adolescente muy asustado de que su padre adoptivo notara la ausencia de sus botellas favoritas.

— ¿Te conté que mi tío es muy bueno contabilizando sus vinos?— Comentó el Pichu sentenciando con esto a Norberto.

—Maldito Pichu traidor, y luego se quejan de que no nos llevamos bien— Pronunció el frustrado Lucario.

—¡Norberto!, de esta no te salvas... —Hablaba muy severo Eric pero fue interrumpido por la alarma tan inoportuna como siempre, salvando al adolescente de su castigo— Maldito Lucario con suerte, bueno hablaremos más tarde, por ahora tenemos nuestras prioridades— Termino de hablar el Arcanine.

— ¿Qué sucede tío?— Pregunto el curioso pokémon tipo eléctrico al mismo tiempo que apagaba su videojuego favorito, ya se imaginaran cual es.

—Ve por Gourgeist, Norberto tú ve por Articuno, tenemos 10 llaves del poder esperando en el centro comercial— Dijo el líder del equipo 8° viendo en su teléfono celular.

—Entendido líder— Pronuncio el adolescente yendo hacia la habitación de Articuno y feliz por haberse libreado por el momento de su castigo.

—Un momento, pero por lo menos uno de nosotros debe quedarse en la base, esa es la regla, ¿Qué pasa ahora?— Cuestiono muy curioso el niño a su tío que igual no lo podía creer.

—Cuando Darkrai dijo que la dinámica del juego iba a cambiar no estaba bromeando, hay 10 llaves del poder en el centro comercial, así que me imagino que no fuimos los únicos en ser avisados, ya me lo venia venir este es un botín muy grande como para ser obtenido tan fácilmente, por lo que les pido que estén preparados— Expresó su opinión Eric guardando su teléfono móvil.

Una vez los 5 miembros del equipo 8° listos para salir en el automóvil de su líder, Eric condujo hasta el estacionamiento del centro comercial donde evidentemente estaba lleno de vehículos estacionados por todas partes que prácticamente no había lugar donde estacionarse a simple vista. Cuando por fin localizaron un lugar vacío un conductor sin nada de vergüenza se estaciono en ese espacio que no le importo que un automovilista lo estaba esperando.

— ¿Pero qué?, ¡si llegamos primero!— Grito de frustración la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador al ver tal injusticia.

—Tranquilízate Articuno, ya habrá otra oportunidad— Trató de sonar sensato el dueño del vehículo motorizado.

— ¡Miren un espacio vacío!— Grito la fantasma al ver el lugar de los discapacitados.

—Pero Gourgeist ese lugar está reservado para personas especiales, no podemos ocupar el espacio porque debemos respetar a las personas que realmente lo necesitan—Protestó Norberto con mucha integridad.

—Nosotros necesitamos el espacio, además si podemos usarlo, recordemos que Norberto es especial, sufre de retraso mental— Comentó Elías con mucha vanidad.

— ¡Elías!, tenemos que respetar las reglas, además Norberto no es retrasado mental... solo es ligeramente menos listo que la media— Eric quería orden en su automóvil aunque evidentemente causo lo contrario.

—Fue lo que dije, además no es la primera vez que rompes las reglas, por favor eres abogado de seguro que eres intocable— Pronunció el niño molesto y cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Y porque no mientras Eric busca un lugar para estacionarse nosotros nos ponemos a buscar las llaves del poder?— Propuso el adolescente con toda su honestidad.

—Ni hablar, ustedes sufrirán conmigo— Lo pensó un poco mejor— De acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez, ¡y más les vale conseguir las llave del poder porque sino les va a ir muy mal!— El líder del equipo 8° intento no enojarse pero eso fue imposible.

Entonces Gourgeist, Norberto, Articuno y Elías entraron al increíble centro comercial— llamando mucho la atención ya que estaban usando los zentai de sus respectivos pokémon. Enfrente de ellos se localizaban el equipo número 5° con su equipo completo y vistiendo igual de ridículos que ellos, Moltres la legendaria, Ninetales la líder, Infernape la representante, Chandelure la ayudante y finalmente Rapidash la cuida base.

—Miren quien también fueron llamados— Comentó de forma sagaz Rapidash.

—Hay no lo puedo creer, nos tuvo que tocar el equipo con el tipo que nos iba peor— Se quejó el Pichu al notar que sus 3 compañeros de equipo son débiles ante el tipo fuego.

—Oigan que ese no es el Lucario que tiene loca a Infernape— Comento a reír Chandelure.

—Chandelure te recuerdo que por el amor te moriste— Fue lo que dijo Infernape para callar a su compañera de equipo.

—No te preocupes Chandelure, yo también morí por amor— Pronuncio Gourgeist viendo como Chandelure se deprimía por recordar el pasado.

— ¿Dónde está Arcanine?, él era la única amenaza en su equipo y no esta, esto no podía estar más regalado— Sentenció Ninatales al no ver al líder del equipo 8° con su grupo.

—Lo siento se corta la comunicación estamos pasando por un túnel— El Lucario olvido un pequeño detalle.

—Norberto, eso solo "funciona" cuando están hablando por teléfono— Se lo recordó Elías.

—Este, sugiero una retirada estratégica— Propuso el adolescente muy preocupado.

—Explica— Dudó el niño ante la propuesta de su compañero

—Es como huir solo que con valor— Fue lo que respondió el pokémon tipo lucha-acero.

—Suena prometedor, es raro que diga esto pero te apoyo— El Pichu estuvo de acuerdo con Lucario.

Enseguida Gourgeist, Lucario y el Pichu salieron corriendo de allí a diferencia de Articuno que todo el tiempo estuvo cruzando miradas con Moltres porque se odiaban, esto solo podía terminar con un predecible resultado, una épica pelea legendaria.

—Esperen— Se detuvo en seco el Lucario ¿Alguien vio a Articuno?— Preguntó Norberto ya que no veía por ningún sitio a la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador.

—Creo que no se escapo con nosotros— Repentinamente la gente del lugar comenzó a desaparecer— Y al parecer ahora nos encontramos en el universo paralelo, esto solo puede significar que acaba de iniciar una batalla pokémon.

—No lo puedo creer, ahora que me acuerdo ¡Articuno de seguro acaba de iniciar una batalla con Moltres!— Se alarmó el Pichu al recordar la rivalidad a muerte que había entre las 3 aves legendarias sobre todo entre Moltres y Articuno.

De repente apareció Arcanine que finalmente había logrado estacionar su automóvil junto con Charizard que además estaba usando su gorro y ropa de cocinero ya que venia del trabajo.

—Oigan ¿de qué me perdí?, ¿y Articuno?— Preguntó el Arcanine para estar al tanto de lo que había pasado mientras él no estaba.

—De seguro en una feroz batalla con Moltres— Respondió la pokémon de tipo fantasma-planta.

— ¡¿Qué todos los tipo fuego fueron llamados?!— Grito el Pichu al ver a Charizard junto a su líder.

—No te preocupes Pichu, no todos fuimos llamados— En eso entró a toda velocidad Ho-oh rompiendo la enorme ventana de la entrada del lugar con mucho estilo y gritando "ya llego el alma de la fiesta"— Si, ahora ya todos los tipos fuego están aquí— Comentó el Charizard.

—Y yo que pensaba que solo los doctores nunca se quitaban la bata— Fue lo que dijo Norberto.

— ¿Qué?, pues vengo del trabajo, para él que no lo sepa mi trabajo principal esta en el restaurante de este centro comercial, pagan muy bien— Explicó el Charizard cocinero.

—Un momento, ¿Por qué estas con Arcanine?, ¿Qué no éramos enemigos?— Cuestionó Gourgeist al pokémon de tipo fuego-volador.

—Eso... pues verán me encontré por casualidad con Arcanine mientras venía a ver que embrollo estaba pasando por acá, pero no se preocupen por mi porque ya se calmaron las aguas, de hecho ahorita mismo me estoy disculpando con Arcanine, no sé qué le habrá hecho el muchacho a mi líder pero desde que lo vio Alakazam ha estado actuando muy extraño— Comentó el Charizard amante de la cocina.

— ¿Oigan han visto a mis hermanas?—Preguntó Zapdos entrometiéndose en la conversaron.

—Creo que están peleándose a muerte por allá— Señaló el pokémon tipo lucha-acero apuntando el lugar de donde habían huido.

— ¿Qué?, ¡se están matando y no me invitaron las cabronas! , ahora si no van a salir vivas de mi furia, siempre es lo mismo con ellas nunca me invitan a sus peleas— Se quejó la legendaria de tipo eléctrico-volador para después marcharse rápidamente como llego a la conversaría.

—Válgame, ¿pues qué problema tendrán entre ellas?— Preguntó el sorprendido pokémon de tipo fuego-volador.

—No lo se, pero de seguro son cosas de aves legendarias— Fue lo que dijo el Pichu.

—Un momento, ¿pero qué no estaban aquí para buscar las 10 llaves del poder?— Recordó el adolescente al notar que la charla ya había durado demasiado.

— ¿Eh?, ¡10 llaves del poder!, con razón esta ocurriendo todo este alboroto... ¡me vale qué hayamos hecho las paces!, ¡yo quiero mis llaves del poder!— Gritó el Charizard para después salir corriendo de la charla y se le cayó su gorro de cocinero mientras se marchaba a toda velocidad.

—Bien hecho Norberto—Lo felicitó sarcásticamente el niño a su compañero de equipo.

—Pero pensé que habíamos hecho las paces, creo que lo arruine— Fue lo único que dijo el entristecido Lucario al notar que lo había arruinado.

— ¿Tú crees?, bueno ya no importa, tenemos 10 llaves del poder que encontrar y capturar, entonces nos separaremos y buscaremos por diferentes lado cada uno, ¿quedo claro?, ¡así que atrápalos ya!— Sentenció el Arcanine dando por terminada la conversación.

Por mientras Charizard intentaba encontrar las llaves del poder pero sin éxito.

— ¡Caracoles!, ¿sí yo fuera una llave del poder en donde me ocultaría?— Entonces localizó una llave del poder— Por fin, ya te tengo— Saltó hacia donde se ubicaba pero se tele transporto al instante— ¡Sardinas! Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé— volvió a localizar la llave del poder— ¡Si!, esta vez no te me escaparas— Así estuvo un buen rato la cosa para el pokémon tipo fuego-volador.

En el otro lado del centro comercial, Ninetales y Arcanine seguían con sus teléfonos móviles la pista de una llaves del poder que convenientemente se encontraba en el mismo bar donde tuvieron una relación amorosa hace mucho tiempo. Así que el re-encuentro era inevitable, cuando ambos pokémon de tipo fuego llegaron al lugar no pudieron evitar hablarse.

—Arcanine, ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunto Ninetales muy extrañada.

—No, ¿tú qué haces aquí?— Respondió con la misma pregunta el Arcanine.

—Pues intento encontrar una llave del poder al igual que tú, supongo— Respondió la pokémon tipo fuego.

—Si, es cierto, además creo que este fue el primer bar al que fuimos juntos, ¿recuerdas?— Se dio cuenta el Arcanine al leer el nombre del bar.

— No me hables, sabes perfectamente que me abandonaste por la otra— Le recordó severa ese pequeño detalle a su ex amante.

—Oh vamos, ahora los 2 estamos solteros y nos queremos— Fue lo que respondió el pokémon tipo fuego.

— ¿Enserio?, ¡crees qué te voy a perdonar luego de abandonarme!, y mira cuento te duro la otra— Le recriminó la pokémon tipo fuego.

—Tienes razón, lo que te hice no es fácil de perdonar, pero dame otra oportunidad, vamos—Siguió insistiendo Arcanine entrando al bar.

—Solo lo haces porque se te murió tu esposa, ahora solo eres un viudo desesperado— Ninetales ni siquiera tenía intenciones de seguirlo.

—Hay vamos, como si no estuviera enterado de tus "amiguitos", así es, sé que te abandonaron, como la mayoría de los hombres que has conocido, te recuerdo que fuiste una zorra sin control por esos tiempos, yo fui el único que mantuvo algo serio contigo— Fue lo que dijo Arcanine para defenderse.

—Este... — Lo pensó mucho— Esta bien, te volveré a seguir la corriente, ¿Qué tienes en mente?— Comentó NInetales entrando a aquel bar.

—Bailar— Respondió el tipo fuego poniendo música lenta y dejando un gran espacio para bailar.

Luego de unos minutos bailando, los 2 tipo fuego decidieron reconciliarse "a medias", cosa de ellos, así estuvieron por un buen rato más.

Más tarde llego Zoarak a la fiesta, cuando ya todo el mundo se encontraba por su lado haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo, creo que buscando las susodichas llaves del poder.

— ¡Ya llego Zoroak para animar esta fiesta!— En eso ve a las 3 aves legendarias enfrentándose a muerte— ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? — Repentinamente casi recibe el impacto de 3 ataques, uno de hielo, otro eléctrico y el ultimo de fuego— ¡Oigan casi me dan!, ¡cuidado con las balas perdidas por favor!— Después el pokemon tipo siniestro decidió mejor buscar las llaves del poder, haber si las podía localizar solo por su cuenta.

(Esta historia continuara)

* * *

Nota de inicio: ¿NinatalesXArcanine?, ¿Podrán encontrar a Frogadier,?, ¿15RodriguezAccion lograra publicar la proxima semana en miercoles?, esperen hasta la proxima semana en el siguiente capitulo de Soy un Lucario.

nota del capitulo: Perdón, pero se me fue un poco el tiempo que de hecho ahorita mismo estoy escribiendo a las carreras así que disculpen las molestias (no quería publicar el viernes) el capitulo debía ser un poquito más larga (pero no tanto, XD).

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leeremos luego...

* * *

Debido a problemas personales (sumado a que como sabran no tengo computadora) esta semana no voy a poder publicar el siguiente capitulo de Soy un Lucario, quizas hasta la proxima semana pueda subir, pero como no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, el fanfic queda suspendido hasta proximo aviso (Esto aplica para todos mis fanfics, aunque desde hace rato que solo actualizaba este, XD)


	28. Desafíos de fuego parte B

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Sexto capitulo y segundo capitulo de la segunda parte de la segunda temporada.

Nombre del capítulo: No hay opción

* * *

Introducción al capitulo especial:

Me encontraba en mi cuarto. Enfrente de la computadora, no tenía intenciones de escribir porque la verdad que me dolía todo el cuerpo... sabía que no era buena idea subirse 2 veces a un toro mecánico. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de moverme y por lo tanto de escribir.

—Vamos 15RodriguezAccion, escribe aunque sea por mí— Me dijo Carlota suplicando con sus hermosos ojos de un color rojos muy intenso.

— ¡Carlota!, sabes muy bien que no resisto tu mirada tan kawaii, está bien, tratare de escribir aunque eso signifique ir a paso de tortuga—Pronuncié de mala gana, la verdad que solo por carlota estaba escribiendo.

—Gracias Amo, tu si sabes :3 como hacerme feliz— Fue lo que menciono la adorable Lucario con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hay ya no chingues con eso, sabes que te gusta existir y eso solo ocurre si yo escribo sobre ti, aunque bueno no me quejo de nada— Comente algo molesto, estaba cansado y esta no me dejaba de molestar.

—Haces que me dé una euforia tremenda :D— Me dijo la Lucario dándome un fuerte abrazó…

—No sé si tener una imaginaria novia Lucario sea pokéfilia pero como no tengo novia pues... ni hablar mejor me quedo soltero imaginando y escribiendo cosas para seguir perturbando a mi querido publico :/ que por ustedes yo escribo hasta Lemon :) ahora que lo pienso eso sonó raro .-. Pero bueno estoy escribiendo sobre mi inexistente novia que es un pokémon (sí, creo que necesito conseguirme una vida ._. y una buena) rayos se me fueron las ganas de escribir — Fue lo que exprese ya que no quería seguir escribiendo.

—Por favor... No quiero dejar de existir D: — Comenzó a llorar la pokémon tipo lucha-acero, ella sabe que no me gusta que llore.

—Está bien, estoy escribiendo, sé que han pasado 2 semanas desde que deje de actualizar esta historia y creo que ya es hora de volver en grande... ¿porque siempre a mitad de temporada tiene que haber una gran pausa? pues ni hablar, solo puedo decir que estoy escribiendo porque ya tengo que actualizar esta madre — Les estoy avisando lo que me ha estado pasado pero de forma indirecta.

— ¡Qué bien!, me haces tan feliz, creo que mi trabajo aquí ha finalizado — Comentó Carlota muy contenta para después empezar a retirarse de la habitación pero,

— ¡Alto allí!, ¿a dónde se supone que vas? — Pregunté con una mirada seria, al parecer mi víctima no tenía ni la minina idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar porque se detuvo, enseguida regreso a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa 15RodriguezAccion?, ¿no te ibas a poner a escribir? — Comenzó a acercarse mientras que yo intentaba aguantar las ganas de sonreír.

—Estoy escribiendo ahora mismo, solo que como tú estás dentro de la historia y no en el mundo real, pues ese es el detalle, espero que lo hayas entendido ¿verdad?, lo otro... no tengo idea de que ponerme a escribir — Le expliqué a Carlota y esta me dijo que si moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo aunque yo sabía que realmente no había entendido nada de nada.

—Pues eso es muy sencillo, puede continuar con escribir desafíos de fuego parte B, recuerde que se quedó en la parte en la que todo el mundo se encontraban buscando las 10 llaves del poder en el gran centro comercial — Respondió ingenuamente la adorable Lucario, realmente que se ponía muy irresistible con esa actitud ingenua que tenía.

—Sabes, todo eso ya me lo sé, la verdadera razón por la que no había actualizado antes era que quería escribir Lemon en este capítulo y pues como no tenía computadora, creo que entienden ¿no?, como que sería de verdad vergonzoso escribir ese tipo de contenido en lugares público, ya me lo imagino yo todo paranoico viendo de re-ojo a todo el mundo que pasara por mi espalda, rogando para que se pasaran de largo y ni siquiera se les ocurriera mirar hacia la computadora porque si no sería hombre muerto, además que sería incomodo traer el ya saben que parado en el cyber, si miraban mi pantalón a la altura de la entrepierna hubiera estado doblemente muerto, como que no estoy tan loco para hacer es, ya ni me lo quiero imaginar — Traté de explicarles la situación de lo que había pasado estas 2 últimas semanas.

— ¿Pero ya estás listo para volver al negocio verdad? — Me preguntó Carlota ya que tenía esa duda en la cabeza.

—¡Pues claro!, de hecho ahorita mismo ando estrenando computadora nueva, una Toshiba de color negro, adiós vieja computadora PH me fuiste de gran ayuda y nunca te olvidaré... ¿pero qué rayos estoy diciendo?, ya te reemplacé, púdrete en la basura XD afuera lo viejo y que venga lo nuevo — Me expresé muy contento porque ya tengo computadora nueva, ahora si puedo escribir todo el Lemon que quiera sin que nadie me diga nada y la gente ajena a mi cuenta de fanfiction nunca sepa que soy un pervertido de closet :3, ya los extrañaba querido público.

—Vaya eso es genial 15RodriguezAccion, pero entonces ¿para qué me querías?— Me volvió a preguntar la Lucario con su misma actitud ingenua,

—Así, con tanta charla y rompimiento de la cuarta pared ya hasta se me estaba olvidando, ¿bueno en que estaba?, así ya me acorde— Comencé a sonreír de una forma muy siniestra asustando ahora si a mi pobre víctima.

—Autor ¿qué le pasa?, ¿porque me vuelve a mirar con su cara de violador que tiene?— Empezó a cuestionarme la hermosa Lucario debido más que nada porque ya sospechaba lo que pensaba hacerle.

—Pues veras, un momento... ¿cómo que tengo cara de violador?— Me levanto abruptamente de mi silla y con mis manos sostengo fuertemente los glúteos de la Lucario, sorprendiéndola y se sonroja, después usando ambas manos la arrojarlo contra la cama para así someterla— Ahora si te llego el día, ya no lo resisto más, tú querías que escribiera sobre ti pero nunca me especiaste como— Fue lo que le dije a la pokémon de tipo lucha-acero mientras la ahorcaba ligeramente.

—Esta bien... si lo que quieres es violarme...entonces lo acepto— Se expresó Carlota muy triste cerrado los ojos y tratando de no llorar.

—No, no, no, ¿pero que pasa contigo? si te dejas violar entonces ya no sería violación— Me expliqué soltando a mi casi víctima de violación ya que algo había salido mal— No lo entiendo, ¿qué salió mal?— Entonces hago aparecer una computadora flotante con la programación de Carlota— Bien, por quien sabe cuantas veces voy a ver tu programación— Comenzó a revisar la programación de la Lucario pero hasta el momento todo parecía en orden— Pues no lo entiendo, todo parece estar bien, no te veo lo sumisa por ningún lado— Repentinamente comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo y caigo de rodillas al suelo, después Carlota me ayuda a llegar hasta la cama para recostarme en ella— No lo puedo creer, se me había olvidado que me dolía todo el cuerpo— Me expresé muy molesto por olvidar ese detalle.

—Si, por eso se me hizo raro que intentara violarme en ese estado, ¿sabe lo difícil que fue convencerlo de que se pusiera a escribir?, literalmente casi me dejó violar solo para que usted se pusiera a escribir— Comentó la Lucario muy molesta por lo que había pasado.

—hay ya, sabes que suelo tener muy malas ideas, pero ese no es el caso, aún tengo un capitulo que terminar y no creo poder así, creo que mis lectores tendrán que esperar una semana más— Pronuncié disgustado y cruzando los brazos debido a que este dolor en todo el cuerpo no me dejaba escribir muy bien que digamos.

—Ahora que tenemos aquí— Fue lo que dijo la pokémon de tipo lucha-acero acercándose a la computadora flotante— Conque esta es mi programación ¿verdad?, entonces si modifico algo de aquí yo también seria modificada al igual que a todos lo que cambie, es muy interesante, creo que tengo un par de ideas—Sentenció la Lucario con una gran sonrisa y felicidad en su adorable cara.

— ¡No! — Realmente estaba muy alarmado — Los imaginarios no deben ver su programación— Trató de levantarme de la cama pero eso fue inútil—Por favor Carlota, vas a arruinarlo todo deja ya esa cosa que solo yo puedo modificar a los imaginarios.

—Para nada, voy a arreglar lo que tú no querías, Bien, hagamos a Norberto más inteligente y calenturiento, a Eric más altanero, a Elías más molesto, a Gourgeist más loca, a Articuno más romántica y sumisa, a Rayquaza más violadora, y finalmente a mi más pervertida... ya sé, me convertiré en humana, si... siempre quise saber lo que se siente ser humano— Comentó la Lucario haciendo todo los cambios mencionados.

—No lo puedo creer, esto va a ser un completo desmadre— Comencé a sospechar de los cambios que se avecinaban.

—Hay ya no se altere, todo va a salir bien, solo son cambios inofensivos que harán más grandiosa la historias, es más por eso lo hice porque tú no querias hacer cambios tan drásticos además usted solo relajase y deje que la sirvienta carlota se encargue de todo— Fue lo que dijo carlota con una gran sonrisa y haciendo aparecer un uniforme de sirvienta.

—Eso espero, bueno pues, basta de relleno innecesario y comencemos de una vez con el capítulo de hoy— Ordené muy molesto porque todavía no había comenzado el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Por mientras en la feroz batalla entre las 3 aves legendarias, seguían luchando en su forma humana controlando su respectivo elemento, Moltres haciendo ataques de fuego, Zapdos haciendo ataques eléctricos y finalmente Articuno realizando ataques de hielo.

— ¡¿Porque nunca me invitan a sus peleas?!— Gritó Zapdos lanzando unos poderosos rayos que las 2 aves legendarios lograron esquivar con facilidad y los rayos casi terminan dándole al Zoroak.

—Tú estas de sobras, esto es entre Articuno y yo— Ocurrió lo mismo con Moltres, pobre Zoroak casi lo cocinan vivo.

—¡Ya vamos a calmarnos!— Gritó Articuno lanzando fechas de hielo que casi terminan lastimando al pokémon tipo siniestro que después de eso mejor decidió retirarse antes de terminar en el hospital.

—Mira bien quien lo dice— Comentó la ave legendaria del fuego comenzando a calentar el lugar.

— ¡Deja ya de hacer eso, sabes que odio el calor!— La ave legendaria del hielo comenzó a enfriar el lugar.

—Por favor, somos aves legendarias, somos como hermanas, ¿porque no nos podemos llevar bien?—Propuso la ave legendaria del rayo al notar que sus peleas no estaban bien justificadas.

—Si tienes razón, creo que deberíamos llevarnos bien— Pronunciaron al unísono las 2 aves legendarias rivales.

Repentinamente aparece una llave del poder, ustedes saben que estos inoportunos objetos más bien deberían llamarse las llaves de la molesta.

—Una llave del poder, ¡es mía!— Grito Zapdos en el momento en que la vio.

—Ni creas Perra, esa llave del poder le pertenece a su dueña— Comento Moltres bastante molesta.

—Tú cállate zorra calenturienta— Se expresó Articuno evitando quedarse atrás con los insultos.

Enseguida las 3 aves legendarias se transformaron en sus respectivos pokémon legendarios para después atacarse con Rayo, Lanzallamas y Rayo hielo a sus adversarias.

Pichu estaba por su parte tratando de encontrar una llave del poder, finalmente encuentra una en la sección de electrodomésticos pero para su mala suerte Rapidash también se localizaba en dicho lugar. El pokémon tipo eléctrico en cuanto vio a la pokémon tipo fuego decidió esconderse y empezó a rodearla lentamente sin que se diera cuenta tratando de atacarla por la espalda de forma sorpresiva, Rapidash para ese entonces ya había localizado la llave del poder.

—Excelente, con que aquí se encontraba una llave del poder— Pronunció la pokémon tipo fuego a punto de tocar el mencionado objeto.

Enseguida fue atacada por un Impactrueno de parte del Pichu que la ataco por la espalda, luego Elías realiza el movimiento de Electrotela para sujetar la llave del poder y traerla hacia él, dejando a su adversaria sin el cotizado objeto.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme— El Pichu sale corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

—Maldito mocoso, ¡Devuélveme eso!— La tipo fuego aun quería su valiosa llave del poder, nada la detendría y sin pensarlo 2 veces fue tras el molesto niño.

Charizard seguía metido en lo suyo, no lograba capturar su escurridiza llave del poder. Por más que lo intentara nunca lograba conseguirla.

— ¡Caracoles!, esta llave del poder si que es muy difícil de conseguir— Comentó frustrado el Charizard cocinero por no conseguir su llave del poder.

De repente se apareció Noivern y en un 2 por 3 logró capturar la escurridiza llave del poder que el Charizard nunca pudo conseguir.

—Genial una llave, que fácil fue— Comentó la tipo volador-dragón.

— ¿Pero qué sardinas?— Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el impactado tipo fuego-volador.

Arcanine y Ninetales seguían bailando en el bar.

—Y dime Ninetales, ¿sigues siendo tan zorra como siempre?— Preguntó el líder del equipo 8° sin dejar de bailar con la tipo fuego.

—Y dime tu, Arcanine ¿sigues siendo tan alcohólico como siempre?— La líder del equipo 5° respondió al tipo fuego con otra pregunta pero sin dejar de bailar.

En eso se aparecieron 2 llaves del poder y ambos tipo fuego se quedaron con una de ellas.

—Bueno ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto volver a verte Eric— Fue lo que dijo Ninetales dejando de bailar.

—Lo mismo digo Claudia— Respondió Arcanine también deteniendo su bailar.

Después los 2 tipos fuego se fueron del bar para ir a buscar a sus respectivos equipos y ver cuantas llaves del poder lograron conseguir hoy.

Lucario se había ibo a la sección de comida ya que aun tenia hambre y quería comer algo, Zoroak también iba al mencionado lugar por la misma causa mientras que Infernape ya sabía que una llave del poder se localizaba en el susodicho lugar.

Gourgeist estaba revisando si había una llave del poder en la sección de música, cuando repentinamente se encuentra con Ho-oh tocando una guitarra eléctrica conectada a un gran amplificador y Chandelure también se encontraba allí.

— ¿Qué hacen?— Pregunto la tipo fantasma-planta.

— ¡Yo estoy creando música!, ¡Aplauso querido publico por mi aparición!— Explico Ho-oh tocando su guitarra eléctrica lo más impresionante que pudo.

—Y yo trato de encontrar la llave del poder— Comentó la tipo fantasma-fuego.

—Genial, solo espero poder encontrar una llave del poder— Fue lo que dijo Gourgeist.

Sorpresivamente se aparecieron 3 llaves del poder allí mismo y las 2 fantasma junto con la legendaria consiguieron su llave del poder.

Para entonces Charizard. Seguía triste por no haber podido atrapar una llave del poder, no quería hacer nada, se encontraba echado en el piso en la sección de ropa, cuando sorpresivamente se le apareció una llave del poder enfrente del tipo fuego-volador y este aun incrédulo logro obtener su preciado objeto.

— ¡Si!, ¡finalmente logre conseguir mi llave del poder— Gritó muy emocionado el Charizard cocinero.

Norberto estaba comiendo pan industrializado del osito Bimbo y bebiendo un refresco de la marca Coca-cola, mientras que el Zoroak se encontraba tomándose un refresco de la marca Pepsi. Cuando inesperadamente se encuentran cuando caminaban por el mismo pasillo después de haber entrado por ambos extremos.

—Zoroak— Pronuncio el Lucarió observándolo detenidamente.

—Lucario— El pokémon tipo siniestro también hace lo propio.

Repentinamente aparece una llave del poder enfrente de los 2 pokémon.

—Esa llave del poder es mía— Gritaron al unísono los 2 rivales.

En eso aparece Infernape realizando un A bocajarro sobre el Zoroak y luego ejecuta el ataque de Lanzallamas sobre el Lucario para después apoderarse de la llave del poder tan velozmente como llego atacando a sus 2 rivales.

—Genial 2 llaves del poder, hoy estoy imparable— Comentó la tipo fuego-lucha.

—Oye, eso dolió— Pronunció el tipo lucha-acero.

—Eso no era necesario— Dijo el tipo siniestro.

Por el otro lado Samurott se ubicaba en la entrada del centro comercial grabando con la cámara de su teléfono celular.

—Bien, me encuentro en territorio enemigo, estoy tratando de localizar una llave del poder— En eso sale el tipo fuego-volador de los baño con su llave del poder a la vista de todos— Tal parece que ese Charizard tiene una llave del poder, vamos a quitársela.

Enseguida la Samurott ejecuta el ataque de Escaldar sobre el Charizard que a duras penas logro esquivar la mencionaba agresión de parte de la tipo agua, pero casi no logra librarse de esa. Caso contrario la del Lucario que recibió el ataque por la espalda sin que se diera cuenta y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Por mientras en el universo pokémon. Ariana despierta al dormido pokémon de tipo lucha-acero ya que había descubierto la desaparición de su pokémon inicial de tipo agua.y quería saber a que se debía eso.

—Oye Norberto, ¿sabes en dónde se encuentra Frogadier?— Preguntó la hermana del medio arrojándole una cubeta con agua.

—No, desde ayer que no lo veo y ¿era necesario el cubetazo?— Respondió el adolorido Lucario sobándose la cara.

—Esto es extraño, ¿Por qué desapareciera?, quiero que lo encuentres— Fue lo que ordeno Ariana.

— ¿Y yo por qué?— Se quejó el tipo lucha-acero.

—Porque tú eres el que puede localizarlo usando tu aura— Comentó la hermana del medio.

—Pues no es tan sencillo, ni siquiera sé si vaya a dar resultado— Se volvió a quejo el Lucario.

—No importa, ve a intentarlo de una vez— Pronuncio muy molesta Ariana.

—De acuerdo— Se resignó el pokémon que podía controlar el aura.

Entonces el lucario coloco una de sus extremidades superiores en el suelo, cerro los ojos y comenzó a buscar el aura de Frogadier, cuando repentinamente empezó a ver un aura muy brillante enfrente de él que lo distraía bastante.

—Rihanna por favor, sabes que tu aura me distrae bastante, podrías apartarte un poco— Pronunció el Lucario al notar que la Riolu lo distraía bastante.

—Lo siento— Rihanna se aparto un poco de Norberto.

—Bien— El Lucario volvió a lo suyo pero no lo encontró— Lo siento pero no logre localizarlo, debe estar muy lejos para que no lo pueda rastrear o de plano no logre familiarizarme con su aura, no podría decir que nos llevamos bien después de todo— Trató de excusarse el pokémon que podía controlar el aura.

—Rayos, y ahora que mi tío subió la seguridad me tendré que quedar aquí, ni modo, ve a buscarlo— Volvió a ordenar la entrenadora a su pokémon.

—Bueno ya qué— Volvió a resignarse el pokémon tipo lucha-acero.

En la región de Sinnoh. Se encontraba Tobías caminando por la ciudad a mitad de la noche junto a Darkai, cuando el legendario de tipo siniestro vio un cartel pegado en una pared y apunto hacia el pedazo de papel que mostraba una imagen de la región de Kalos.

—Bien Darkai, así que quieres ir a la liga de Kalos, estoy de acuerdo, ya fue suficiente de humillas a los de esta región— Comentó Tobías al observar la imagen de Kalos e imaginándose ganado esa liga.

Chris estuvo siguiendo a Tobías durante todo el día y lo que llevaba de la noche.

—Así que Tobías va a la región de Kalos, pues a donde vaya Darkai yo iré, ¿estar de acuerdo Espeon?— Fue lo que dijo Chris mirando a su pokémon tipo psíquico y viendo que movía su cabeza para mostrar su aprobación— Entonces esta decidido nos vamos hacia Kalos. .

A mitad de la noche, Lucario seguía buscando a Frogadier junto con su pre evolución que decidió acompañarlo, se habían distanciado casualmente varios metros, cuando repentinamente Rihanna fue atacada por un sorpresivo Lanzallamas.

—Pero que ¿carajos?— Pronuncio el Lucario volteándose para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

— Excelente Delphox, sí que fue muy sorpresivo el encontrarse un Riolu en Kalos— Pronunció una misteriosa entrenadora.

— ¿Pero qué?, ¡No Rihanna!— Se alarmó el Lucario al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces la misteriosa entrenadora atrapa a la Riolu en su pokeball y se retira del lugar junto a su pokémon inicial de tipo fuego-psíquico tan rápido como apareció. Enseguida el tipo lucha-acero llego a escena pero ya era demasiado tarde, todo había sido tan rápido e inoportuno.

El Lucario se rompe y llora por varios segundos, se había quedado muy pasmado por lo ocurrido pero después recordó que podía usar su poder sobre el aura para encontrarla. Luego de recuperar la cordura y buscar el aura de su pre-evolución finalmente logra localizar su aura a varios metros... pero enseguida comenzó a alejarse a mucha velocidad, al parecer se encontraban en un automóvil.

Norberto abre los ojos con una furia tremenda y comienza a correr, se desplazó por varios kilómetros a la máxima velocidad a la que su cuerpo podía mover sin usar velocidad extrema, hasta llegar a la casa de la susodicha misteriosa entrenadora, para ese entonces apenas era media noche.

(Censura activada)

Más tarde el Lucario comenzaba a ver borroso, ya no se sentía en sí mismo, su miembro no dejaba de estar erecto lo que comenzaba a fastidiarlo ya que estaba hipersensible y hasta la más mínima brisa le causaba molestia. Acto seguido cayo rendido a la orilla de un pequeño lago artificial mientras veía su propio reflejo y también el de la luna.

— ¡¿Que carajos pasa conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué sigues tu erecto?! No lo entiendo, siendo humano esto nunca pasaría... me estoy volviendo loco, rayos con tanta acción ya hasta se me olvido que esa Delphox de seguro sabia la ubicación de Rihanna, no lo entiendo... desde que fui violado por esa Charizard ya no logró percibir el aura de Rihanna— En eso una lagrima se les escapó de sus ojos ya que perder su conexión con su compañero le dolía bastante y su lagrima perturbo la superficie del pacifico estanque.

El Lucario no lo comprendía, aunque lo había hecho literalmente un sin fin de veces, se sentía vacío por dentro... algo le faltaba pero no sabía que era. Cuando el lago volvió a la tranquilidad su reflejo se tornó oscuro y aterrador.

—Oye, ¿por qué esa cara?, ¡qué acaso no te gustaría tener a tus pies a todas las hembra del mundo!— Comenzó a reírse el reflejo del estanque.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?, si, ahora si me volví loco— Comentó el ahora más confundido Lucario.

—Para nada, yo soy tan real como tú, felicidades campeón ya te echast las que vienen— Ahora se reía más exageradamente— Sobre todo esa Flareon, ¿qué no la viste?, tan ingenua e inocente, es tan hermosa y adorable... estoy muy impaciente por violárnosla— Finalmente su risa más bien se tornó malévola.

— ¡Alto!, esto no puede seguir así, ¡¿quién eres tú?! ¿Por qué me haces esto? —cuestionó el enojado Lucario al reflejo del estanque.

— ¡¿Qué no me reconoces?! ¡Yo soy tú!, mal agradecido pensé que podíamos ser colegas pero al parecer veo que no— Sentenció el misterioso reflejo alterado para después desaparecer misteriosamente como apareció.

Repentinamente todo el lugar comenzó a ponerse negro, cuando Norberto se dio cuenta ya no se encontraba en la casa de la misteriosa entrenadora sino que ahora se localizaba en un lugar que no podía decir con certeza debido a que era indescriptible. Enfrente del adolescente se apareció un Lucario pero de color rojo, su cola terminaba en un triángulo y en su cabeza sobresalían 2 impresionantes cuernos, enseguida materializo utilizando su poderoso aura un tridente de su color.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, hola Norberto finalmente nos encontramos— Pronunció el misterioso Lucario rojo.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿quién eres tú?, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?, ¿En dónde estamos? — Cuestionó el confundido adolescente.

— ¿Que no es obvio?, estamos en tu mente, yo soy tu instinto de procreación, durante mucho tiempo me dominaste conciencia pero... ¡ya no más!, ahora soy libre y voy a hacer con mi cuerpo lo que se me venga la regalada gana, la misión ahora no es sobrevivir sino es hacer que nuestros genes pasen a la siguiente generación y para lograr eso tengo que tener huevos con todas las hembras del mundo— Empezó a reírse como la última vez.

— Basta, ya no quiero seguir escuchándote, si te he estado dominando durante todo estos años te volveré a dominar— Sentenció Norberto mientras empezaba a concentrarte.

— Es inútil, tengo que reconocer que hiciste un buen trabajo manteniéndonos con vida pero la verdad que tu trabajo aquí ya termino, porque nuestro desarrollo quedo en el pasado, ahora solo queda un último paso antes de nuestra inevitable muerte, la reproducción... ¿y qué sentido tiene vivir mucho sino te puedes reproducir?, es por eso que vine a tomar el control de la situación, no lo entiendes, ¡el que tiene que desaparecer eres tú!, acéptalo de una buena vez, una vez que yo tomo el control ya no cabe el lugar de la inteligencia— Fue lo último que dijo el Lucario rojo.

Aunque el adolescente había vuelto al Lucario rojo transparente en su intensión por controlar sus impulsos y verdaderamente qué fue un gran intento pero no fue suficiente, rápidamente la conciencia de Norberto es encerrada en una prisión salía literalmente de la nada para después ser consumida por la oscuridad y desaparecer en ella. De regreso a la realidad, Ahora este Lucario estaba literalmente fuera de control.

—No lo puedo creer, lo logre ¡soy libre!, ahora soy imparable— Empezó a emitir un aura intensamente oscura y malévola— Me siento poderosamente irresistible— Volvió a reír a carcajadas, en eso huele el olor de unas irresistibles feromonas— Increíble, no sabía que mi olfato podía hacer esto, una hembra esta cercas— Se dijo para sí mismo el degenerado Lucario con una gran sonrisa en su cara que expresaba lo que tenía planeado hacer.

(La censura volvió, XD)

Entonces Flareon finalmente vuelve a sentir su cuerpo ya que hasta ese momento el aura del malvado Lucario la había paralizado para que viera los horrores que estaba cometiendo, sin pensarlo 2 veces se hecha a correr por su vida y virginidad. La ingenua pokémon de tipo fuego no sé le cruzo en ese instante porque el Lucario la haba liberado, Flareon estaba a punto de salir por la entrada principal que se encontraba abierta... pero se cerró de golpe y con seguro de una forma tan aterradoramente sorpresiva que la pobre Flareon terminó siendo consumida por el miedo.

Finalmente el Lucario se había cansado de violar a sus 2 víctimas y ahora le tocaba el turno de a la siguiente, el depravado pokémon tipo lucha-acero salió de aquella habitación tranquilamente pero con su aura era un caso distinto ya que comenzaba a interactuar de forma agresiva con la realidad. Empezó a acercarse a su próxima víctima, cada vez que pasaba por un foco este terminaba rompiéndose y por lo tanto dejando en completa oscura a sus espaldas. Las luces más cercanas a Flareon empezaron a titilar sin control alguno.

— 1, 2 yo tengo por ti, 3, 4 no puedes huir, 5 ,6 esconderte es tu fin, 7, 8 llora sin reprocho, 9 y 10 mi golfa por siempre serás— Pronunciaba sin parar casi cantando el aterrador Lucario mientras destruía con sus extremidades superiores que emitían un aura desgarrador la pared que tenía a su costado más cercano.

— Por favor... no— Suplico llorando la pokémon tipo fuego.

— Sabes, las otras no lograron satisfacerme, durante todo este tiempo deje lo mejor para el final, tú eres la que más deseo en estos momentos, así que aconsejo que te dejes llevar y dejes de suplicar porque solo haces que suban mis deseos de violarte— Sentenció tajante el corrompido Lucario.

— Que sea rápido— Pronunció la Flareon cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y aceptando su destino aunque eso le destrozara el alma.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre suplicar?— Le recordó ese ligero detalle a su víctima mientras materializaba con su aura 8 enormes tentáculos en forma de ustedes ya saben que...

(Rayos, casi se me olvida censurar esta parte)

Más tarde el degenerado Lucario comenzaba a retirarse del lugar pero el monstruo fue detenido por las 5 pokémon de tipo fuego ahora acompañadas de su entrenadora.

—Con que tú eres el pervertido que violó a todas mis pokémon, no vas a salir vivo de esta pelea, te vamos a dar una lección que nunca olvidaras— Comentó la misma entrenadora de antes, en cuento vio al Lucario mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo pero de verdad que tenía una valentía admirable.

— ¿Ustedes?—Empezó a hablar con una voz diferente y sumamente horrorosa salida de ultratumba— ¿un momento de golfas malnacidas que no saben satisfacerme?, mejor sigan el ejemplo de Flareon y salgan corriendo por sus vidas antes de que las viole hasta sin control hasta finalizar con sus muertes— Empezó a reír a carcajadas el corrompido pokémon tipo lucha-acero

—No nos vamos a ningún lado, no permitiremos que sigas violando a más hembras— Comento Delphox alzando su palo de madera.

—No te tenemos miedo—Dijo valientemente typhlosion deteniendo a Flareon.

—Pero yo si quiero vivir— Pronuncio Flareon muy triste por tener que volver a enfrentarse al pokémon que le había quitado su virginidad.

—Pagaras por todo lo que nos hiciste— Se expresó firmemente Talonflame.

—No puedo creer que creé a un monstruo— Se lamentó la Charizard ya que en el fondo sabía que fue su culpa.

—Adelante, mis chicas acábenlo— Ordenó la entrenadora de las 5 pokémon de tipo fuego primario.

— ¡Ja! esto lo tengo que ver— Sentenció el confiado Lucario que se sentía intocable y poderoso a mas no poder.

Rápidamente Charizard y Talonflame toman altura para atacar desde el aire mientras que Flareon, Delphox y Typhlosion lo atacaban por tierra. Aunque el pokémon de tipo lucha-acero fuera tan poderoso no podría con las 5 atacando al mismo tiempo y además realizando ataques súper-efectivos... ¿o sí? Rápidamente las 5 pokémon atacan en conjunto ejecutando un poderoso Lanzallamas que debió bastar para debilitar al adversario, pero para su mala suerte resulto que el enemigo seguía vivito y en pie como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada.

—Ustedes me atacan con 5 ataques súper-efectivos pero yo me rio de ustedes, ahora es mi turno— Sentenció rápidamente el Lucario, riéndose sin control al mismo tiempo que su aura se volvía más errática, corrompida y poderosa— Es inútil, entre más se me resisten más— Increíblemente tan solo usando la fuerza de su abrumadora aura hace retroceder varios metros a las 5 pokémon que lo habían atacado anteriormente. — ¡Más poderoso me vuelvo! — No dejaba de alardear el degenerado Lucario.

El corrompido pokémon de tipo lucha-acero alzo sus extremidades superiores y comenzó a formar 5 Aura esfera que dieron en el blanco casi instantáneamente, dejando muy lastimadas a las 5 pokémon de tipo fuego primario.

— ¿Pero qué ocurrió?— Pregunto confundida typhlosion que después recibió otro poderoso Aura esfera de parte del Lucario que la dejó debilitada al instante.

Sorpresivamente el pokémon tipo lucha-acero comenzó a flotar varios metros en las alturas y allí usando un crítico Garra umbría debilito de en golpe a Talonflame que no había visto venir al Lucario y esto lo tomo por sorpresa, resultando ser fulminante.

—No typhlosion— Entonces ve caer a Talnflame hasta chocar contra el suelo a una velocidad impactante— ¡Noooooo...! Talonflame— Enseguida fue brutalmente golpeada por su victimario que ejecuto el ataque de Hueso veloz sobre ella y termino debilitada en un 2 por 3.

—Esto se ve horrible, vamos Charizard es momento de volvernos más fuerte, llego la hora de mega-evolucionar— Acto seguido la entrenadora hizo mega-evolucionar a su Charizard a su versión Y.

—Interesante, ¡pues que venga!— El Lucario ve mega-evolucionar a su oponente pero él ni se inmuta.

Luego la Mega-charizard Y realiza un poderoso Lanzallamas sobre su adversario pero el ataque practicamente no le hacía ni madres, lo que ocurría era que su aura era tan fuerte que lo protegía de todo los ataques que eran súper-efectivos. La entrenadora al no comprender porque ese supuesto ataque súper-efectivo no le hacía ni cosquillas a ese Lucario, se le cruzó por la cabeza el atacarlo con avalancha, tal parece que ahora si el pokémon tipo lucha-acero le dolió y mucho ese dichosos ataque.

— ¿He?, ¿qué es lo que acaba de suceder?— Fue lo único que pronunció el sorprendido Lucario al descubrir que ese ataque que normalmente no le debería de hacer nada de nada ahora le había dolido y bástate.

— ¿Pero qué demonios?— Se quedó con cara de WTF por varios segundos hasta que finalmente lo comprendió— ¡Rápido Mega-charizard Y crea otra avalancha!— Ordeno tajante su entrenadora.

La Mega-charizard Y vuelve a obedecer pero en cuanto se da cuenta había recibido un poderoso Aura esfera para después sorprenderse con el Lucario volador que la golpeo con un letal Garra umbría que también resulto ser crítico dejándola debilitada y cayó hasta chocar contra el suelo.

—Vamos Delphox yo sé que tú puedes, tienes que vencer a ese lucario ahora mismo— Ordenó la entrenadora a su pokémon inicial.

— Un momento, creo saber la respuesta— Pronuncio la pokémon tipo fuego-psíquico recordando lo que habían hecho el día anterior— En eso recibió un poderoso Aura esfera que la dejo muy lastimada, pero logro acercarse a su entrenadora lo suficiente para apuntar hacia la pokéball de la Riolu, en eso es delatada al no resistir un Hueso veloz de parte del Lucario.

—.Bueno ya solo me queda un pokémon— Dijo la entrenadora sacando a su Riolu para combatir.

En ese preciso momento que el Lucario observo a Rihanna, empezó a tranquilizarse y controlarse, pero cuando noto que la Riolu tenía miedo de él no lo resistió más y cayo rendido de arrodillado al suelo. La abrumadora aura del corrompido Lucario comenzó a normalizarse hasta ya no presentar una amenaza, en eso Rihanna se le acercó con más confianza y ambos comenzaron a abrazarse. Después la brillante aura blanca de la Riolu empezó a purificar la maligna aura del alterado Lucario hasta ser completamente normal como siempre debió de ser.

—Lo siento Rihanna, perdóname— Se expresó el pokémon tipo lucha-acero mientras seguía abrazando fuertemente a su pre-evolución y hasta se le escapó una lagrima de los ojos.

—Ya paso Norberto, me alegra haberte recuperado— Fue lo que dijo feliz la pequeña Riolu.

—Lo siento— Fue lo último que se atrevió a decir el Lucario para después retirarse junto con su compañera.

Ambos se retiran del lugar, dejando a la misteriosa entrenadora con la mayor cara más WTF que podía hacer y con sus 5 pokémon de tipo fuego primario derrotadas en el suelo.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Nota inicial: ¿Y ese milagro que decides publicar?, ¿15RodriguezAccion lograra actualizar el próximo miércoles... mejor dicho actualizara la siguiente semana?, ¿el autor pobre crear un capitulo mas WTF que este?, descubranlo en capitulo que sigue de Soy un Lucario.

Nota del autor: Perdón por no publicar antes, pero he tenido un par de problemas ademas que la falta de computadora personal no ayudo mucho que digamos, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso y estrenando este capitulo especial.

Datos curiosos de este capitulo (y/o la historia en general):

1\. Este es el capitulo que dio origen a Soy un Lucario (si, casi todas mis fanfics inician siendo historias Lemon surgido desde lo mas profundo de mi mente :3, creo que lo habia dicho antes en un capitulo anterior ._.)

2\. Este es el capitulo más censurado que he escrito hasta ahora.

3\. Es la primera vez que yo interactuo con el personaje que me representa en la historia (esto solo ocurre en la versión sin censura)

4\. Es la primera vez que escribo Lemon, así es con este capitulo doy el salto a las historias con contenido suculento :3 (de tener exito este experimento tal vez me lance a escribir más Lemon, pero ya veremos)

5\. Este es el capitulo más largo que haya escrito para esta historia (No maches... dices puras cosas obvias ¬¬)

6\. Aquí se revela el verdadero poder totalmente desatado que tiene Norberto, que desde los primeros anda descubriendo pero nunca había imaginado que tenia esa clase de poder sobre el aura.

7\. La primer temporada fue puro desarrollo de personajes (por no decir relleno), conjunto de ideas entre cortadas y un montón de experimento... creo que fallidos (la segunda temporada deje de ser arriesgado y me fui directo a lo que quería sin divagar)

8\. El retraso de este capitulo se debió más que nada a que contenía Lemon. (Es incomodo escribir eso en lugares públicos D: ¿porque mi computadora vieja me tenia que fallar cuando más la necesitaba)

9\. Carlota es un personajes pensado originalmente para El ultimo Lucario... pero luego se coló en esta historia, XD.

10\. Esta es la historia que más éxito ha tenido en mis 5 años de escribir fanfiction.

Rayos, tengo que llegar a 15 ._., bueno luego le pienso para la próxima ya que tengo planeado actualizar este capitulo después (que se me acaba el tiempo, XD)

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego...

* * *

Debido a que no tengo tiempo ahorita (ademas que estoy en un lugar publico lo siguiente queda pendiente por ser corregido. perdones las molestias.

En la habitación de 15RodriguezAccion. El autor de esta historia se encontraba completamente dormido en su cama cuando repentinamente comenzó a sonar el reloj despertador.

—Por favor— Ni si quiera me molesto en abrir los ojos, estaba a gusto abrazando con todas mis fuerzas la cómoda almohada que tenia— 5 minutos más— Trato de alcanzar el reloj despertador con mi mano pero me faltaba un miserable centímetro para conseguir mi objetivo— Maldición, ¡cállate de una buena vez!— Coloco mi cabeza por debajo de la almohada para ver si así podía dejar de escuchar el molesto sonido, pero fue en vano— No lo puedo creer— Entonces de la desesperación arrojo mi cómoda almohada contra el dichoso objeto que osaba con arruinar mis dulces sueños— ¡Por fin!, ahora si a dormir— El reloj despertador había dejado de sonar porque al caer al piso salió volando la pila que le daba energía— Un momento... — Me doy cuenta que ahora me había quedado sin mi valiosa almohada— Vale madres, ¿y ahora como que voy a dormir?— Aunque se me había ido el sueño aun no quería salirme de la cama.

Enseguida apareció Carlota que como siempre, solo venia a molestarme..

—15RodriguezAccion, ya despiértese que es de mañana y si no se apura no lograra publicar la actualización del fanfic a tiempo— Comento la molesta Lucario abriendo las cortinas de la ventana.

—¡Cierra ese instrumento de tortura!— Grite en cuanto entro la intensa luz que invadió la hermosa oscuridad de mi habitación.

—No sea dramático, además ya son las 11 de la mañana— Fue lo que dijo la Lucario al ver la hora.

—¡Las 11 de la mañana!... no jodas que es temprano— Envuelvo todo mi cuerpo en la cobija y trato de volver a dormir.

—Vamos, tiene que seguir escribiendo para terminar con la historia— Comenzó a jalarme los pies hasta tirarme al piso— Lo siento, pero no me dejo opción.

—¡Carlota!, te he dicho una y mil veces que me dejaras de molestar, ¿Qué es mucho pedir que dejen de molestarme?— Me regreso a la cama.

—Pero tu eres el autor, perezoso para mi gusto, tengo que hacerte escribir porque si no lo hago dejo de existir y no quiero eso— Pronuncio la frustrada Lucario sentándose a un lado de la cama.

—Si yo quiero puedo hacer que dejes de existir ahora mismo, pero bueno, igual tienes razón con lo de actualizar el fanfic, he dejado de actualizar desde hace una semana, creo que ya han de pensar que he muerto o que no tengo intensiones de actualizar el fanfic— Lo pienso un poco— Si es eso, no quiero actualizar el fanfic, buenas noches— Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

—¡¿Como que buenas noches?!, oh no, tienes que ponerte a escribir ahora mismo, porque sino es hoy... ¿Cuándo será?— Volteo a verme.

—Por favor, el capitulo ya se paso de raro... esta bien me pondré a escribir el capitulo y dejare de divagar— Fue lo que dije abriendo los ojos y luego viendo hacia Carlota.

Censura activada. (¿Que?, no a la pokéfilia... jajajajajajaja que hipócrita soné :3, no pongo esto aunque sea una versión sin censura, esto es privado entre Carlota y yo... mejor dicho solo yo le borre la memoria XD)

—Un momento, ¿Por qué apareció un letrero de censura?— Pregunto la Lucario.

—Pues porque no tengo computadora así que, ¿en donde carajos crees que estoy escribiendo esto?, pues claro en un sitio publico, extraño mi computadora— Me puse muy nostálgico.

—¿Ósea que?... lo hicimos— Se le enrrojece la cara.

—Si— Fue lo que dije.

—¿y entonces porque no lo recuerdo?— Preugnto la pokémon topo lucha-acero

—Pues porque te borre la memoria— Sentencie sin pensarlo 2 veces.

* * *

parte fuera de contexto

El autor de esta historia se encontraba en su oficina en el edificio administrativo de Soy un Lucario, estaba pacfcanmente dsfrutando de su intenso silencio y soledad sentado en su silla favorita con los pies sobre el escritorio .

Cuando entro el mayordomo con muy malas noticias.

— 15RodriguezAccion le tengo noticias— Sentencio el mayordomo entrando de esa forma tan inesperada.

— Pues dimelas sebastian— Fue lo que dije exalando fuertemente por la boca.

— Si, este, ¿que no poda ser mas original con los nombres?— Me cuestiono con algo de incomodidad.

— No, no puedo, ¿tienes algun problema con eso?— Pregunte de forma desafiante.

— No ninguno, por lo otro, te buscan los pokétestigos... que lo quieren quemar vivo o algo asi— Respondio finalmente el mayordomo con mucha preocupacion.

— ¿Que?— Escupi todo el agua que tenia en la boca ya que antes de que me hablara me habia dado sed y pues habai decidido tomarun poco de agua pero esa noticia me tomo desprevenido— Esto es muy malo, no se puede razonar con lospokétestigos, sabia que tenia que desmentir ese rumor de que era pokéateo pero es que me daba flojera, bueno pues, ¿algo mas sebastian?.

— Si, tambien lo buscan los del copyright— Sentencio el mayordomo.

— ¿Que?, primero los pokétestigos y ahora tambien los del copyright, ¿que sigue?, los poképolicias— Dije de forma sarcastica pero claramente nunca se debe usar el sarcasmo en un fanfic aunque seas el mismisimo autor de la obra literaria (si se pudiera llamar asi esta cosa, XD), sobre todo en uno sin sentido como este que todo, adsolutamente todo puede pasar.

— Pues de hecho ellos no tardan en llegar, lo buscan por trata de Riolu— Me irformo sebastian sobre esa mala noticia y sin tiempo, se nota que no me quiere el desgraciado.

— ¿Pero que?, ahora si estoy what the fuck ¿como que trata de Riolu?, ademas... yo tan siquiera ¿cuando he pisado los derecho de cualquier Rolu?— Pregunte retoricamente al destino, les aconsejo que tampoco lo hagan D:

De repente entro por la ventana un Riolu vestido como espia y equpado como tal, tal parece que su mision era yo.

— Aqui tienes a tu Riolu, 15RodriguezAccion ¿como te atrevez a pisar mis derechos?, ¡literalmente pagaras muy caro por esto!— Se expreso el Riolu de una forma no muy amigable que digamos.

— Riolu por favor, tu sabes mejor que nada que el publico queria que el personaje principal evolucionara y eso no esaba en el libreto, enserio Riolu que no tenia pcion, literalmente eras tu o todo porque el publico ay se estaba desesperando debido a que la historia se llamaba Soy un Lucario y no Soy un Riolu— Trate de volver a explicarselo al antiguo Riolu que haca el papel de Norberto en los inicios de esta historia.

En eso los militares comenzaron a disparar contra mi oficina y provocando que todo el ventanal en donde me encontraba terinara destruyendose, rapidamente yo, el mayordomo y el Riolu nos refugiamos abajo de mi escritorio, solo espero que no temrinen destruyendo D: quiero mucho ese escritorio.

— ¿Y ahora que hice?, un que fuera un peligro para el pais—

— 15RodriguezAccion entreguese sin oponer resistencia si quiere seguir con vida, ¡eres un peligro para el pais!— Grito por el megafono el general al mando de la operación de mi captura.

— ¿que pues autor?— Me dije a mi mismo.

Por mientras en la vida real.

— No maches, ni yo mismo me quiero, XD. esto esta bueno— Fue lo que dije entre carcajadas.

* * *

En una corte de justicia, el sentenciado 15RodriguezAccion iba con lamirada baja hacia su juicio final, finalmente llega al estrado y se sienta en donde le corresponde.

— Bien 15RodriguezAccion,se le acusa de serun pesimo escritor... ¿como se declara?—

— Pues inocente su señora

— juzgado como encuentran a acusado

— Culpable su señoria—

— Pues bien, 15RodriguezAccion al observar sus trabajos y confirmar que eres un pesimo escritor, se te condena a destruir todo tus escritor y a jamas publicar nunca mas un fanfic

— ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! — ¿Que? todo el mundo en esta historia parodiaba, yo solo queria ser popular :3, esperen qe aun faltan mas parodias.

Enseguida el autor de la historia se despierta en su cama con taquicardia ya que al parecer habai tenido una dura pesadilla.

— Hay que horror, tuve la peor pesadilla posible—

— ¿Tu crees?, vamos amor regresa a la cama— Pronuncio Giratina que se encontraba durmiendo junto conmigo en el mundo distorción.

— ¡Aaaaahhhhh!—

Finalmente desperte creo que ahora si en la realidad en mi comoda cama.

— ¿He?, si,creo que por fin estoy en la realidad— Sorpresivamente comenzo a caerlluvia de color roja del cielo— bueno casi, me vulevo a dormir.

* * *

Ya no se alteren aqui viene el suculento Lemon :3, ahora si preparence porque por primera vez me van a ver escribir contenido 30 romano, (los menos de 18 años o que no gusten de leer este contenido por favor de retirarse porque con sobre aviso no hay engaño) ahora sin mas que decir, los pervertidos o curiosos que estan dispuestos a segur leyendo aunque este mal escrito y arriesgarse a posible traumas pueden seguir leyendo.

Rayos, estoy muy nervisioso por publicar Lemon... (no me atrevo) NI MADRES, lo voy a hacer y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, lo tengo que hacer vamso 15RodriguezAccion lanzate asi sin mas a la brava. vamos 15RodriguezAccion tu puedes, solo lánzate al ataque que no has actualizado en 2 semanas ¡BRAVO!

ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO PUEDE DAÑAR LA SENSILIDAD DE CIERTA ESTAR PORCIÓN DE LA POBLACIÓN, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN (vaya siempre quice decir eso :3) EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO ES ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE SACADA DE LA PERTURBADA IMAGINACIÓN DE SU SERVIDOR, poco o nada tiene que ver con la realidad y de lo contrario sera mera coincidencia, AHORA PODEMOS CONTINUAR (POR FAVOR NO ME CRITIQUEN SIN PIEDAD POR LO PROXIMO QUE PIENSAN LEER)

Era de noche. El Lucario se localizaba afuera del hogar de la misteriosa entrenadora que le habia quitado a su preciada Rihanna, eso no lo podia permitir por lo que entro a la casa ajena esperando que nade lo viera.

La casa no era muy grande, cosa contraria a su patio ya que no tenia nada de pequeño, de quein sabe cuantas ectarias seria el gigantesco patio de esta misteriosa entrenadora. Lucario aunque segun él fue silencioso su intromicion no fue para anda inapercibida, una Charizard con unos grandes atributos se dio cuenta de la llegada de la visita inesperada.

—Bien, ya entre solo necesito llegar a la casa en donde esta esa entrenadora, liberar a Rihanna de su pokeball y listo— Se dijo para si mismo el pokémon tipo lucha-acero.

—¿Seguro que no tienes tiempo para divertirte un rato?—Comento la tipo fuego-volador llegando por las espaldas del Lucario asustandolo.

—¿Pero que?, carajos pense que habia sido discreto— Pronuncio el Lucario que aun seguia un poco impactado por el tremendo susto que se llevo.

—¿Discretos?, para nada mi amor, nisiquiera habia visto un macho en años... estoy desesperada, espero que puedas hacerme ese favor ¿quieres?, ademas es más exitante hacerlo a la vista de todos— Pronuncio la exitada Charizard arrojando al Lucario contra el suelo y luego se subio en cima de él.

—Estas un poco pesada que digamos... ademas que tengo que rescatar a mi compañera, no tengo tiempo para esto— Se expreso el avergonzado Lucario que aunque ya sabia lo que se avecinada nunca lo habia vivido en carne propia.

—Un heroe como cualquier Lucario, no te preocupes yo se entender, estoy segura que tu damisela podra esperar y tambien espero que no se moleste por compartirte por esa vez, ademas que yo te voy a entrenar para que la hagas llegar al orgasmo como se debe— Fue lo que dijo la Charizard sonando muy seductora y acercando su cabezahacia la del Lucario.

—En primera no tenemos esos sentimientos, segundo es mi amiga y tercero creo que mejor termino con esto de una... —El pokémon tipo lucha-acero fue interrumpido por la tipo fuego-volador que le dio un apasionante beso.

El beso duro mucho, sus lenguas se habian cruzado ya para ese punto el Lucario se dejaba llevar. Luego de eso el pokémon tipo lucha-acero tenia la respiracion rapida y taquicardia.

—Si, eso fue increible pero enserio que me tengo que ir— Pronuncio el Lucario muy desesperado por salir de esa situacion.

—No, no, no, pero si esto apenas esta comenzando, ademas que tu amiguito no esta de acuerdo contigo— Se opuso la enorme Charizard y como gigantesco trasero contra el pene del joven Lucario.

—Maldito mini yo traidor... —Sabia que lo tenia bien ergido— ¡basta!, por favor esto no es correcto, no queria recurrir a la fuerza— El Lucario sin pensarlo 2 veces se convencio de quitarse de encima a su acosadora auqneu sea a la fuerza.

Entonces el pokémon tipo lucha-acero pone sus extremidades superiores en el pasto para ver si lograba levantarse pero la verdad que la Charizard que tenia encima no lo dejaba escapar, en eso de la desesperacion el joven Lucario coloca ambas manos en los enormes pecho con la intension de quitarse de encima a su acosadora pero esto lo malinterpreto la gran Charizard y el pokémon tpo cuando se dio cuenta lo que habia hecho comenzo a enrrojecerse bastante.

—Que inesperado giro, y yo pensando que esta era tu primera vez por ser un Lucario tan joven con nula experiencia— Comentó la sorprendida Charizard por la repentina iniciativa de su acosado.

—No, no, no— Dijo el Lucario al mismo tiempo que lo negaba con la cabeza— Esto es un gran malentendido, ya te dije que estoy aqui por una mision y la tengo que cumplir y tu me detienes.

—Entonces a tu tan corta edad ya tienes experiencia o eres un gran pervertido, ¿ahora que estamos jugando?, encerio que eres el prmer macho que conozco qe le gusta ser sumiso, generalmente es al revez pero bueno, esto pone más interesante las cosas, si antes iba despacio porque pensaba que n tenias experienca ahora no voy a tener piedad contigo— Se expreso la Charizard con una gran sonrisa en la cara, esto no podia significar nada bueno.

—Creo que mejor te hubiera seguido la corriente— Fue lo unico que logro pronunciar el Lucario con su cara depreocupacion y las orejaslas tenia caidas.

Enseguida la Charzard introdujo el pene del joven Lucario en su vagina, acto seguido la pokémon tipo fuego-volador comenzo a mover su caderas lo mas rapido que pudo de arriba a abajo. Los 2 trataban de no gritar ya lo estaban a haciendo bajo la luz de la luna, pero al final no pasaron desapercibidos ya que una Flareon logro escucharlos y fue muy curiosa a ver de lo que se trataba.

—Ya no aguanto más— Pronuncio el Lucario cerrando los ojos con fuerza ya que estaba a punto de correrse.

—Es bueno saberlo— La Charizard empezo a moverse mas fuerte y rapido.

Finalmente el pokémon tipo lucha-acero eyaculo adentro de la vagina de la pokémon tipo fuego-volador, cuando el joven Lucario abrio los ojos se encontro con la mirada de una confundida Flareon que despues se hecho a correr.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!, ¡un violador!— Grito al mismo tiempo que se iba a toda velocidad la aterrada Flareon.

—¿Violador?, ¿se refiere a mi?, ¿que paso?, hasta donde yo sé el violado fui yo— Comentó el pokémon tipo lucha-acero ante la acusacion de la tipo fuego.

—Hay ya no preocupes mi lindo Lucario, esa Flareon tendra que crecer tarde o temprano, ahora tenemos una cosa pendiente por terminar— Se expreso la gran Charizard empezando a moverse de lamisma forma que antes.

—¿pero que estas haciendo?— Pregunto el alarmado Lucario.

—¿acaso creiste que esto se acabaria en la primera ronda?, como te dije antes esto solo esta empezando, entonces si era verdad lo que me dijeron una vez de que los Lucario tenian mucha resistencia ymás tu que estas muy joven— Informo la tipo fuego-volador que no tenia intenciones de parar.

—Ya valio esto... — El tipo lucha-acero para ese momeno ya se habia resignado, cerro los ojos y espero a que todo esto finalmente pasara.

Más tarde. El joven Lucario iba caminando muy lentamente, iba tambalenadose de un lado a otro debido más que nada a que en esos momento cas no podia sentir su cuerpo y ya ni hablemos de su miembro, tenia la mirada perdida y no dejaba de sollozar. Su aura que cubria todo su cuerpo y que hasta antes de esa experencia era de un color blanco muy intenso ahora se habia distorcionado hasta quedar de un color gris intenso, esa cruda experencia lo habai afectado bastante al parecer.

—No lo puedo creer... lo hice antes veces... ya todo acabo— No dejaba de sollozar el alterado Lucario— no resisto más— El pokémon tipo lucha-acero cayo rendido al suelo.

En eso iba pasando casualmente una gran y hermosa Delphox, cuando vio al desmayado Lucario sin pensarlo 2 veces fue de inmediato a ayudarlo pero sin querer haba caido en la trampa.

Cuando el pokémon tipo lucha-acero despierta se llevo la gran sorpresa de que se localizaba en la habitacion de la Delphox, la susodicha pokémon tipo fuego-psquico le estaba chupando el pene y al parecer le estaba gustando bastante.

—¿pero que carajos?, ¿ tu quien eres?— Cuestiono el joven Lucario tras llevarse la inesperada sorpresa.

—Lo siento Lucario, pero te encontre tirado en el suelo y como estabas muy agotado pues pense en llevarte a mi habitación, cuando te coloque sobre mi cama pude apreciar que tu pene lo tenias ergido, al principio queria dejarte solo pero rapidamente tu miembro seme volvio irresistible, no me pude contener más tu pene tenia que estar en mi sucia boca— Explicaba la Delphox al mismo tiepo que acariciaba con sus enormes glandulas mamarias el pene que para ese momento se habai vuelto relativamente enorme del joven Lucario.

—¿Y que note molesta?— Pregunto el pokémon tipo lucha-acero.

—Bueno, al principio pero despues comence a sentir en todo mi cuerpo el fuego de la pasión en eso en un abrir y cerras de ojos ya tenia tú enorme pene hasta el fondo de mi boca, es más ya hasta me dio sed... por favor dame toda tu leche— Enseguida a Delphox sin dejar de frotar con sus grandes pechos introdujo en su boca el enorme pene del joven Lucario.

En ese preciso momento el pokémon de tipo lucha-acero volvio a eyacular y esta vez habia salido bastante que parte de su fluido habia llenado por completo la cara de la pokémon que en esos momento le hacia buen honor a su apariencia, ya que no habia podido tragarse el mencionado semen gran parte de este se habia desparramado por todas partes sobre todo encima de su cuerpo. En eso la Delphox cayo de rodillas al suelo con la boca abierta para dejar salir ese fluido que no logro tragarse, empezo a toser un par de veces, cuando logro tranquilizarse estuvo asi por un rato más mentras recuperaba el aliento y repasaba los hechos. La verdad que la pokémon tipo fuego-psiquico no queria hacer eso desde el comienzo, pero algo estaba haciendo que actuara de esa forma... sentia como si ella misma se estuvera obligando a hacer.

Pero ¿que podia ser aquello?, no debaja depensar en aquello la pobre delphox mientras el fluido termina por escurrirse de su boca y lengua como tambien en todo su cuerpo dejando una enorme cantidad de semen en el piso. La pokémon tipo fuego-psquico intento resistirse a esa fuerza extraña que no la dejaba en paz más fuerte se volvia su deseo de ser penetrada, hasta que finalmente no lo resistio más e introdujo sorprendentemente todo el enorme pene del Lucario en su boca y comenzo a chuparlo con fuerza, despues de que su inexplicable impulso se apasiguara dejo de hacerlo con todas ganas pero como metal siendo atraido por el iman no podia negarse. Ahora la hembra se encontraba lamiendo gustosa el pene de su macho.

Luego la Delphox volvio a introducir el miembro del Lucario en su poca pero esta vez comenzo a masajerarlo con su lengua, empezo a girar su lengua alrededor de la punta del pene para despues bajar de esa manera hasta la base del mismo, asi se estuvo hasta que el pokémon tipo lucha-acero olvio a eyacular adentro de su boca pero esta vez fue hasta el fondo, mientras que Delphox se tragaba todo el semen le salio una lagrima de sus ojos. Entonces el Lucario se levanto junto con su pareja y los 2 comenzaron a besarse al mismo tiempo que se debajan caer a la cama. Acto seguido el macho introdujo su pene en el orficio vaginal de la hembra para despues meterlo y sacarlo lo mas rapido que podia.

En eso llego la Flareon para hablar con su compañera, no podia llegar en el momento mas innoportuno.

—Oye Delphox tengo cuidado, parece que se metio un degenerado a la casa... —Enseguda la que solia ser una inocente pokémon vio el acto sexual en acción y con lujo de detalles, la Flareon no lo resistio más y se hecho a correr.

Los 2 pokémon que estaban haciendo el acto sexual ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la llegada de la inocente pokémon de tipo fuego, seguian en lo suyo. La alterada aura del Lucario se encontraba corrompiendo el aura de la Delphox y el pokéon tipo lucha-acero cada vez que eyaculaba su aura se oscurecia cada vez más hasa quedar completamente de un color negro muy intenso. Más tarde se realizaban un 69 con Delphox volviendole a hacer un felatio alLucario mientras que el tipo lucha-acero hacia un cunnilingus a la tipo fuego-psquico, aunque ambos querian parar nomas no podia ya que los 2 habian caido en el deseo carnal y habian sido corrompidos por eso.

Enntonces el Lucario mientras acariciaba con sus dedos todo el trasero de la Delphox observo que su palo de madera lo tenia insertado en el ano, primero empezo a hacer circulos usando sus dedos alrededor del culo de su pareja ya despues empezo a sacar y meter el mencionado objeto. Finalmente el Lucario volvio a penetrar vaginalmente a la pokémon tipo fuego-psquico pero esta vez tambien le causo placer analmente y almismo tiempo usando el palo de madera de la misma Delphox, hasta eyacular por ultima vez.

Más tarde el Lucario comenzaba a ver borroso, ya no se sentia en si mismo, su pene no dejaba de esar erecto lo que comenzaba a fastidiarlo ya que estaba hipersencible y hasta la más minima brisa le causaba molestia. Acto seguido cayo rendido a la orilla de un pequeño lago arficial mientras veia su propio reflejo y tambien el de la luna.

—¡¿Que carajos pasa conmigo?!, ¡¿porque sigues tu erecto?!, no lo entiendo, siendo humano esto nunca pasaria... me estoy olviendo loco, rayos con tanta accion ya hasta se me olvido que esa Delphox de seguro sabia la ubicacion de Rihanna, no lo entiendo... desde que fui violado por esa Charizard ya no logro percibir el aura de Rihanna— En eso una lagrima se les ecapo de los jos y peturbo el pacifico estanque.

El Lucario no lo comprendia, aunque lo habia hecho literalmente un sin fin de veces el acto sexual, se sentia vacio por dentro... algo le faltaba pero no saba que era. Cuando el lago volvio a la tranquilidad su reflejo se torno oscuro y aterrador.

—Oye, ¿porque esa cara?, ¡que acaso no te gustaria tener a tus pies a todas las hembra del mundo¡— Comenzo a reirse el reflejo del estanque.

—¿Pero que demonios?,si, ahora si me volvi loco— Comento el ahora más confundido Lucario.

—Para nada, yo soy tan real como tú, felicidades campeon ya te hechaste a 2y las que vienen— Ahora se reia más exageradamente— Sobre todo esa flareon, ¿que no la viste?, tan ingenua e inocente, es tan hermosa y adorable... estoy muy impaciente por violarnosla— Finalmente su risa más bien se torno malevola.

—¡Alto!, esto no puede seguir asi, ¡¿quien eres tú?! ¿porque me haces esto?— cuestiono el enojado Lucario al reflejo del estanque.

—¡¿Que no me reconoces?!, ¡yo soy tú!, mal agradecido pense que podiamos ser colegas pero al parecer veo que no— Sentencio el misterioso reflejo alterado para despues desaparecer misteriosamente como aparecio.

Repentinamente todo el lugar comenzo a ponerse negro, cuando Norberto se dio cuenta ya no se encontraba en la casa de la misteriosa entrenadora sino que ahora se localizaba en un lugar que no podia decir con certeza debdo a qe era indescriptible. Enfrente del adolescente se aparecio un Lucario per de color rojo, su cola terminaba en un triangulo y en su cabeza sobresalian 2 impresionantes cuernos, enseguida materializo utilizando su poderoso aura un tridente de su color.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, hola Norberto finalmente nos encontramos— Pronuncio el misterioso Lucario rojo.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿quien eres tú?, ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?— Cuestiono el confundido adolescente.

—¿que no es obvio?, soy tu instinto de procreacion, durante mucho tiempo me dominaste cociencia pero... ¡ya no más!, ahora soy libre y voy a hacer con mi curpo lo que se me venga la regalada gana, la mision ahora no es sobrevivir sino es hacer que nuestros genes pasen a la sigueinte generación y para lograr eso tengo que tener huevos con todas las hembras del mundo— Empezo a reirse como la ultima vez.

— Basta, ya no quiero seguir escuchandote, si te he estado dominando durante todo estos años te volvere a dominar— Sentencio Norberto mientras empezaba a concentrarte.

— Es inutil, tengo que reconocerque hiciste un buen trabajo mantenendonos con vida pero la verdad qur tu trabajo aqui ya termino, porque nuestro desarrollo quedo en el pasado, ahora solo queda un ultimo paso antes de nuestra inevitable muerte, la reproduccion... ¿y que sentido tiene vivir mucho sino te puedes reproducir?, es por eso que vine a tomar el control de la situacion, tu no lo entiendes, ¡el que tiene que separecer eres tú!, aceptalo de una buena vez, una vez que yo tomoel control ya no cabe el lugar de la inteligencia— Fue lo ultimo que dijo el Lucario rojo.

Aunque el adolescente habia vuelto al Lucario rojo transparente y verdaderament euqe fue un gran intento pero no fue suficiente, rapdiamente la cociencia de Norberto es encerrada en una prision salia literalmente de la nada para despues ser consumida por la oscuridad y desaparecer en ella. De regreso a la realidad, Ahora este Lucario estaba literalmente fuera de control.

—No lo puedo creer, lo logre ¡soy libre!, ahora soy imparable— Empezo a emtir un aura intensamente oscura y malevola— Me siento poderosamente irresistible— Volvio a reir a carcajadas, en eso huele el olor de unas irresstibles feromonas— Increible, no sabia que mi olfato podia hacer esto, na hembra esta cercas— Se dijo para si mismo el degenerado Lucario con uan gran sonrisa en su cara que expresaba lo que tenia planeado hacer.

Entonces el corrompido Lucario entro a la casa ajena para despues revsar todo los cuarto hasta llegar una habitacion oscura y en el momento de encender la luz se llevo con la gran sorpresa de encontrarse a una Talonflame amordazada por todo el cuerpo y ceguada de los ojos por una cinta.

Entonces el corrompido Lucario entro a la casa ajena para despues revsar todo los cuarto hasta llegar una habitacion oscura y en el momento de encender la luz se llevo con la graa sorpresa de encntrarse a una Talonflame amordazada por todo el cuerpo y ceguada de los ojos por una cinta.

— Typhoson ¿eres tu?, vamos castigame he sido una chica muy mala— Pronuncio la Talonflame con toda confianza aunque claramente estaba en un error.

— Con mucho gusto— Se expreso el Lucario para despues penetrarla sin compacion y con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡¿Quien eres tú?!, ¡cuando se me volteen las cosas desearas nunca haber existido mal nacido!— Grito de la decesperacion la tipo fuego-volador al percatarse que el pokémon que habia venido a castigarla no era él que esta se esperaba.

— Ya calmate princesa y dejate llevar— Comentó el tipo lucha-acero para despues ahorcar ligeramente a su victima.

— ¡cuando te ponga las alas encima te voy a violar analmene!— Seguia gritando la tpo fuego-volar mientras que el Lucaro apenas le permitira hablar y respirar.

— Si claro,¿asi o como?— Pregunto sacasticamente el Lucario introsuciendo sus dedos en el orificio anal de su victima.

— ¡Eres pokémon muerto!— Talonflame ejecutaba Lanzallamas para cualqueir lado ya que pues estaba bien amarrada y tenia poca o mejor dicho nla movilidad.

— Claro mi reina, lo que tu pidas— El Lucario no dejaba de ser sarcastico, repentinamente introduce todo su puo en el recto de la Talonfame.

— ¡Hijo de ditto!, eso duele... ¡cuando te lo haga entenderas mi sufrimiento!— La pokémon tipo fuego-volador no dejaba de amenazar a su victimario, aunque bueno en esos momento era lo unico que podia hacer.

— No olvides que tienes que ser sin piedad y aqui te va na muestra para cuando sera mi turno— Se rie mientras introducia los dedos de su otra mano por el orficio queno deberia ser penetrado— SI como no, sigue creyendo que recibire mi merecido... como si eso fuera a pasar, vamos que eres linda cuando me girtas de esa manera— Finalmente el degenerado Lucario introduce descaradamente ambos puños y antebrazos sin piedad hasta donde podia llegar por el intestino grueso de su pobre victima que estaba sintiendo un dolor indescriptible.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhh!, por favor... basta, me destrozas el ano— Finalmente Talonflame comprendio que no podia hacer nada para detenerlo.

— ¿Que paso?, ¿acaso ya te cansaste de amenazarme?— Cuestiono el tipo lucha-acero al mismo tiempo que metida y sacaba rapidamente su puño del recto de su victima.

Entonces llego Flareon al rescate trayendo consigo a typlouson que tenia un arnes que terminaba en un enorme pene de plastico

— MIra typlouson, ese es el Lucario violador degenerado y ahora masoquista que habai vist antes, por favor castigalo como tu lo sabes hacer— Suplico la nocente Flareon a su compañera sadomasoquista.

— De acuerdo Flareon, por traumarte y castigar a mi victima ese Lucario pervetido lo pagara con su culo— Sentencio la pokémon typpluson que al parecer era igual de pervertida que el Lucario.

— vaya, encontre a mi semejante, eso da miedo pense que mi nivel de pervertividad era inalcansable pero al parecer me equivoque, peus bien que comience el juego, tu culo tambien esta dentro de la apuesta— Tamben sentencio el degenerado Lucario.

— Vamos typhsouson no te dejes intimidar, ganale a ese Lucario bastardo, que aprenda a respetarnos— Apoyo la Talonflame a su compañera sodomasoquista.

Rapidamente ambos pokémon se lanzaron contra el otro, luego se dejan caer al suelo mientras buscaban el trasero de su contrincante. El objetivo del Juego era penetrar analmente al otro sin dejarse penetrar, la pokémon tipo fuego ya estaba milimetros de penetrar analmente con su dildo de plastico al degenerado Lucario pero desgraciadamente se le voltearon las cosas y la que termino siendo penetrada analmente fue ella, aunque claro no se dejaba aun buscaba el contraatque. En eso la typlouson se deja llevar tratando de que el pokémon tipo lucha-acero bajara la guardia y lo consiguio, entonces velozmente invierte los papeles y ahora elsometido era el pervertido Lucario.

— Ja, a que no te esperabas esa— Comento triunfante la pokémon tipo fuego sadomasoquista y tamien alegrando a la joven tipo fuego que vio al degenerado Lucario recibiendo su merecido.

—Rayos, esto no estaba en el guión— Comenzo a revisar el libreto— Pinchi 15RodrugezAccion ya deja de romper la cuarta pared.

— ¿Yo que?, no me miren a mi yo no soy el que escribe estas chingaderas— Me defiendo ropiendo obviamente la cuerta pared.

Por mientras en la vida real.

— No manches version de la historia de mi persona, claro que escribo estas chingaderas no te hagas wey— Me digo a mi mismo rompiendo otra cuerta pared, no pues... ¿rompiendo la cuerta pared de la cuerta pared?, ¿eso que nos da? 16 paredes XD.

— Ni hablar, creo que es momento de hacerme respetar— Sentencio el Lucario golpeando a todos con su intensa aura oscura que arrojo contra la pared a las 2 pokémon tipo fuego.

— ¿Que paso ahora?— Pregunto la pokémon tipo fuego-volador ya que no veia nada de nada.

— Si antes pensaba violarte, ahora quiero destruir tu ser... te convertire en mi puta— Se expreso el Lucario que estaba siendo cubierto por una intensa aura oscura que le otorgaba un poder abrumador.

— ¡Basta!, se supone que somos tipo fuego— La typlouson ya estaba harta.

En eso la pokémon sadomasoquista decidio realizar el ataque de Lanzallamas sobre el pokémon corropido, pero este sagazmente junto sus dos extremides superiores para hacer un Aura esfera pero esta era de un color negro muy intenso, entonces el ataque del Lucario neutralizo el ataque de su oponente, repentinaemnte el pokémon tipo lucha-acero realiza el ataque de hueso veloz pero este al igual que el anterior resaltaba por ser de color negro, acto seguido el Lucario termino dejando fuera de compate a su adversaria de un solo golpe auqnue esta no quedara debilitada.

— Vamos desgraciada, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer— El aura del pokémon tipo lucha-acero a cada segundo se volvia más corrupta, aterradora y poderosa.

El degenerado Lucario levanta a su victima del suelo y aprovecha para corromper su aura para que quedara completamente a su merced. En ese preciso momento la typluson comenzo a sentir como sus partes privadas empezaban a dilatarse y sentir un hormigueo tremendo, su ser pedia a gritos ser penetrada y finalmente habia perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Que... fue lo que me hiciste?— Pregunto la confundida pokémon sadomasoquista de tipo fuego.

— ¿No te a quedado claro todavia?, te converti en mi exclava sexual— Sentencio el malvado Lucario mientras dejaba ver su poderosa y tenebrosa aura que lo rodeaba que hasta sorprenderia a un tipo siniestro.

Flareon en esos moemntos quera hecharse a llorar y correr por su vida, pero el aura corropida del Lucario no la deaba retirarse, intenta cerrar los ojos pero de nuevo fue inutil. El pokémon tipo lucha-acero queria que su proxima victima viera con lujo de detalle aunque su joven e inocente mente no estaba preparada para ello sobre ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar y probablemente le pasara lo mismo o peor...

— ¿Porque no puedo controlar mi cuerpo?— Pregunto la typlouson mientras se mastrurbaba y tambien mastrurbaba a Talonflame.

— Tal ve si te portas bien y dejas de hacer preguntas te libere, ¿quedo claro?— Respondio el Lucario de mala gana, la verdad que aunque tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando no asi a como se habia originado.

— ¿Porque no sueltas a lareon?, ella es joven e inocente, ¿que no te basta con nostoras?, dejaba ya—

— ¿Que te dije sobre hacer preguntas?— Sentencio el Lucario con su mavelola mirada y sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Enseguida la pokémon sadomasoquitas tipo fuego empezo a flotar en el aire para despues ser consumida por la oscura aura del corropido Lucario. Acto seguido la Typlouson comenzo a gritar tanto de placer como de dolor ya que podia sentir esa etraña sensacion en todo su cuerpo, mente y aura, gritaba por misericordia, luego de varios minutos el Lucario finalmente se cansa de hacer eso y decide terminar con el castigo de su pobre victima.

Cuando la typlouson habia vuelto a la realidad se encontraba con la mirada perdida y totalmente fuera de si, apenas mostraba señales de vida ademas de que ocasuionalmente tenia espasmos musculares. Rapidamente vuelve la someter y coloca su trasero enfrente de él.

—Tte dicen sadomasoquistaporque te gusta dar— Comenzo a reirse sin parar— pues veamos si tambien te gusta recibir— Sentencio el Lucario golpeando las nalgas de su pobre victima una, otra y otra vez con ambas extremdades superiores a la vez que realizaba el ataque de Palmeo.

La Flareon ya no lo resstia más, estaba destrazada por dentro de inocente ahora ya no le quedaba nada, su cordura se habia ido al carajo ya que no toleraba ver a sus 2 compañeras que durante muchos años habian compartido incontables experiencias siendo torturadas de esa manera tan aberrante y depravada pero estaba siendo obligada a verlas siendo cruelemente torturadas y humilladas.

Más tarde el Lucario usando su aura empezo amaterializar 2 enormes y mostruosas garras en ambas extremdades superiores para despues con ellas arañar toda la espalda de la pokémon de tipo fuego que estaba sometiendo, de verdad que lo exitaba escuchar los gritos de su victima. Luego la volvio a penetrar analmente y esta a su vez penetro con su pene de lastico a Talnflame tambien analmente.

Entonces Flareon finalmente vuelve a sentir su cuerpo, sin pensarlo 2 veces se hecha a correr por su vida y virginidad. La ingenua pokémon de tipo fuego no se le cruzo en ese instante porque el Lucario la haba liberado, Flareon estaba a punto de salir por la entrada princial que se encotnraba abierta... pero cerro de golpe y con seguro de una forma tan aterradoramente sorpresiva que la pobre Flareon temrino siendo consumida por el miedo.

Finalmente el Lucario se habia cansado de violar a sus 2 victimas y ahora le tocaba el turno a Flareon, el Lucario salio de aquella habitacion tranquilamente pero con su aura era un caso distinto ya que comenzaba a interactuar de forma agresva con la realidad, empezo a acercarse a su proxima victima, cada vez que pasaba por un foco este temrinaba rompiendose y por lo tanto dejando en completa oscura a sus espaldas. Las luces mas cercanas a Flareon empezaron a tintilar sin control alguno.

— 1, 2 yo tengo por ti, 3, 4 no puedes huir, 5 ,6 esconderte es tu fin, 7, 8 llora sin reprocho, 9 y 10 mi puta por siempre seras— Pronuncio cas cantantando el aterrador Lucario meintras destruia con sus monstruosas garras la pared que tenia a su costado mas cercano.

— Por favor... no— Suplico llorando la pokémon tipo fuego.

— Sabes, las otras no lograron satisfacerme, durante todo este tiempo deje lo mejor para el final, tú eres la que mas deseo en estos momentos, asi que te aconsejo que te dejes llevar y dejes de suplicarme porque solo haces que suban mis deseos de violarte más— Sentencio tajante el corrompido Lucario.

— Que sea rapido— Pronuncio la Flareon cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y aceptando su destino auqnue eso le destrzara el alma.

— ¿Que te dije sobre suplicar?— Le recordo ese ligero detalle a su vctima mientras materializaba con su aura 8 enormes tentaculos en forma de ustedes ya saben que...

Rapidamente enrrolla sus 8 tentaculos por todo el cuerpo de su victima y acerca su pequeña vagina ante su enorme y erecto pene, acto seguido el Lucario peentro a la Flareon vaginalmente mientras que esta comenzo a gemir sin parar, enseguida de su orificio vaginal comenzo a flotar un liquido carmesi al parecer sangre, con la ayuda de su aura que estaba transformada en 8 aterradoras tentaculos movia rapida y fuertemente a su victima contra su entrepierna hasta llegar a su inevitable eyaculacion, haciendo llorar a Flareon ayq ue se le haba partido... mejor dicho destrozado al extremo su corazon que más bien esperaba una aventura amorosa antes que una violación. Acto seguido se ve en la pared la sombra de la joven Flareon siendo penetrada por sus 3 orifcios con los 8 tentaculos que tenia el Lucario mientras este se reia y su sombra se distorcionaba hasta la de parecer un autentico monstruo inescriptible. .

Más tarde el degenerado Lucario comenzaba a retirarse del lugar pero el mosntruo fue detenido por las 5 pokémon de tipo fuego ahora acompañadas de su entrenadora.

—Con que tu eres el pervertido que violo a todas mis pokémon, no vas a salir vivo de esta pelea— Comentó la misma entrenadora de antes, en cuento vio al Lucario mentiria si dijera que no tenia miedo pero de verdad que tenia una valentia adomirable.

—¿Ustedes?—Empezo a habalr con una voz diferente y sumamente horroroza salida de ultratumba— ¿un momenton de putas malnacidas que no saben satisfacerme?, mejor sigan el ejemplo de Flareon y salgan corriendo por sus vidas antes de que las viole hasta sin control hasa finalizar con sus muertes— Empezo a reir a carcajadas el corrompido pokémon tpo lucha-acero

—No nos vamos a ningun lado— Comento Delphox sacando su palo de madera.

—No te tenemos miedo—Dijo valientemente typlouson deteniendo a Flareon.

—Pero yo si quiero vivir— Pronuncio Flareon muy triste por tener que volver a enfrentarse al pokémon que le habia quitado su virginidad.

—Pagaras por todo lo que nos hiciste— Se expreso firmemente Talonflame.

—No puedo creer que cree a un monstruo— Se lamento la Charizard ya que en el fondo sabia que fue su culpa.

—Adelante, mis chicas acabenlo— Ordeno la entrenadora de las5 pokémon de tipo fuego primario.

—Ja, esto lo tengo que ver— Sentencio el confiado Lucario que se sentia intocable y poderoso a mas no poder.

Rapidamente Charizard y Talonflame toman altura para atacar por las alturas mientras que Flareon, Delphox y Typlouson lo atacaban por tierra. Auqnue el pokémon de tipo lucha-acero fuera an poderoso no podria con las 5 atacando al mismo tiempo y ademas realziando ataques super-efectivos... ¿o si?. Rindamente las 5 pokémon atacan en conjunto ejecutando un poderoso Lanzallamas que debio bastar para debilitar al adversario, pero para su mala suerte resulto que el enemigo seguia vivito y en pie como si no hibera pasado nada de nada.

—Ustedes me atacan con 5 ataques super-efectivos pero yo me rio de ustedes, ahora es mi turno— Sentencio rapidamente el Lucario y tan slo usando la fuerza de su abrumadora aura hace retroceder varios metros a las 5 pokémon que lo habian atacado anteriormente.

—¿Pero que ocurrio?— Pregunto confundida typlosuon que despues recibio un poderoso Aura esfera de parte del Lucario que la dejo debiltiada al instante.

Sorpresivamente el pokémon tipo lucha-acero comenzo a flotar variosmetros en las alturas y alli usando un critico Garra umbria debilito de en golpe a Talonflame que no habia visto venir al Lucario y esto lo tomo por sorpresa,resultando ser fulminante.

—No typlouson— Entonces ve caer a Talnflame hasta chocar contra el suelov ¡Noooooo...! Talonflame— Enseguida fue brutalmente golpeada por su victimario que ejecuto el atque de Hueso veloz sobre ella y termino debilitada en un 2 por 3.

—Esto se ve horrible, vamos Charizard es momento de volernos más fuerte, llego la hora de mega-evolucionar— Acto seguido la entrnadora hizo mega-evolucionar a su Charizard a su version Y.

—Interesante, pues que venga— El Lucario ve mega-evolucionar a su oponente pero él ni se inmuta.

Luego la Mega-charizard Y realiza un poderoso Lanzallamas sobre su adversario pero el aatque a este no le hacia ni madres, lo que ocurri era que su aura era tan ferte que lo protegia de todo los ataques que eran super-efectivos. La entrenadora al no comprender porque ese supuesto ataque super-efectivo no le hacia ni cosquillas a ese Lucario, se le cruzo por la cabeza el atacarlo con avalancha, tal parece que ahora si el pokémon tipo lucha-acero le dolio y mucho ese dichosos ataque.

—¿He?, ¿que es lo que acaba de suceder— Fue lo unico que pronuncio el sorprendido Lucario al descubrir que ese ataque que normalmenteno le habia nada de nada ahora le habia dolido y bastate.

—¿Pero que demonios?— Se quedo con cara de WTF por varios segundos hasta que finalmente lo comprendio— ¡Rapido Mega-charizard Y crea otra avalancha!— Ordeno tajante la misteriosa entrenadora.

La Mega-charizard Y vuelve a obeceder pero en cuanto se da cuenta habia recibido un poderoso Aura esfera para despues sorprenderse con el Lucario volador que la golpeo con un letal Garra umbria que tambien resulto ser critico dejandola debilitada y cayo hasta chocar contra el suelo.

—Vamos Delphox yo se que tu puedes, tienes que vencer a ese lucario ahora mismo— Ordeno la misteriosa entrenadora su pokémon inicial.

— Un momento, creo saber la respuesta— Pronunco la pokémon tipo fuego-psquico recordando lo habian hecho el dia anterior— En eso recibio un poderoso Aura esfera que la dejo muy lastimada, pero logro acercarse a su entrenadora lo suficiente para apuntar hacia la pokéball de la Riolu, en eso es delitada al no resicistir un Hueso veloz de parte del Lucario.

—.Bueno ya solo me queda un pokémon— Dijo la entranadora llemando a su Riolu para combatir.

En ese preciso momento que el Lucario observo a Rihanna, empezo a tranquilizarse y controlarse, pero cuando noto que la Riolu tenia miedo de él no lo resistio más y cayo rendido adeas de arrodillado al suelo. La abrumadora aura del corropido Lucario comenzo a normalizarse hasta ya no presentar una amenaza, en Rihanna se le acerco con más confianza y ambos comenzaron a abrazarse. Despues la brillante aura blanca empezo a purificar la corropida ara del alterado Lucario hasta ser completamente normal como siempre debio de ser.

—Lo siento Rihanna, perdoname— Se expreso el pokémon tipo lucha-acero meintras seugia abrazando fuertemente a su preevolución y se le escapo una lagrima de los ojos.

—Ya paso Norberto, me alegra haber recuperado— Fue lo que dijo de nuevo feliz la pequeña Riolu.

—Lo siento— Fue lo ultimo que se atrevio a decir el Lucario para despues retirarse del junto con su compañera.

esa hsitoria continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que apenas estoy iniciando en el Lemon (por no decir que esta mal escrito, si aun no me acostumbro a escribir en mi nueva computadora ._.) pero les prometo que en cuanto obtenga internet personal lo corrijo inmediatamente.


	29. Desafíos de fuego parte C

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece

Observación: Séptimo capítulo de la segunda temporada y Tercer capítulo de la segunda parte de la segunda temporada.

Nombre del capitulo: Frustración y retroceso.

* * *

Rihanna y Norberto seguían buscando al hasta ahora desaparecido Frogadier, ya era de mañana y el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte. La Riolu ayudaba a su evolución a localizar al perdido pokémon inicial de tipo agua pero el Lucario se había vuelto muy pensativo actualmente, no era que le agradaba recordar lo que había hecho hace unas horas más bien esas imágenes no querían abandonar su cabeza, esos pensamientos lo distrajeron bastante.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— Preguntó la pokémon tipo lucha a su compañero ya que se percató que se encontraba muy distraído.

— ¿He?— Tarda en comprender que le dirigían la palabra— Nada— Mintió, no quería que su compañera se preocupara por algo que según él no tenía importancia.

— ¿Esta seguro?, hoy estas más distraído que de costumbre— Era obvio que las intenciones del pokémon tipo lucha-acero causaron lo opuesto.

—Te aseguro que nada grave me pasa, solo son pensamientos sin importancia— Norberto seguía firme en su idea de no involucrarla.

De repente el Lucario comenzó a ver borroso e inicio un sonido muy siniestro que solo él podía escuchar, éste empezó a sentir una extraña sensación recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, voltear para todos lados y alcanzo a percibir algo que no se dejaba mostrar. Entonces Norberto decidió seguir a ese extraño ente hasta llegar a un acantilado y le perdió el rastro además de dejar atrás a Rihanna.

En la región de Sinnoh. Chris se localizaba en el aeropuerto internacional de la mencionada región, ya había comprado su boleto y mientras esperaba a abordar el avión le llamo a su padre para avisarle sobre su desempeño en la liga.

—¿Entonces cómo te fue en la liga?— Preguntó el padre de Chris a su hijo a través de la pantalla.

—Pues yo diría que bien, estoy entre los 8 mejores de Sinnoh y pues creo que es un lugar respetable— Le respondió Chris a su padre.

—¿Y te sirvió Skarmory?.

—Claro, me fue de mucha ayuda— El avión estaba listo para ser abordado— Bueno ya me tengo que ir, pienso viajar a la región de Kalos— Avisó el niño.

—Mucha suerte en Kalos, yo también viaje por varias regiones... de hecho fue en la región de Johto donde lo capture cuando me cambie de región, bueno me despido que ya es tarde— Fue lo que dijo el padre del infante antes de acabar la llamada.

—Adiós— Alcanzo a despedirse— Bien Espeon, ya nos tenemos que ir— Pronunció Chris mirando a su pokémon tipo psíquico.

Más tarde los 2 ya se encontraban viajando en el avión hacia la región de Kalos.

En la región de Kanto. El señor Pérez había llegado al complejo secreto de investigaciones del equipo Rocket, vistiendo una gran bata, botas y guantes de látex entra a una gran habitación demasiado amplia y compuesta por varios pisos de altura. Bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso donde muchos científicos al igual que él llevaban su parte de la investigación a cabo.

Coloca el maletín que trajo consigo desde Kalos en espacio resignado, la abrió y adentro había una extraña piedra muy intrigante. Todo el lugar estaba bien iluminado, el color blanco resaltaba a los alrededores, la mayoría de los que trabajan en el mencionado lugar vestían de la misma forma. Entonces la segunda al mando de la investigación se acerca al señor Pérez.

—Edward hasta que finalmente decides volver— Le dirigió la palabra con toda confianza.

—Katherin, increíble que haya pasado mucho tiempo, la verdad que no tenía planeado regresar pero actualmente tengo una deuda muy crítica que tengo que saldar en un tiempo relativamente rápido, perdón por no avisar, veo que ya iniciaron la investigación... ¿de qué me perdí?— Fue lo que dijo el señor Pérez dejando de contemplar su piedra para mirar a la que le había dirigido la palabra.

— No mucho, de hecho por lo que puedo observar veo que estas al día, entonces... ¿esta debe de ser el mineral, de aquí surgirá la mega-piedra de Darkrai— Comentó la segunda al mando de la investigación mientras admiraba la intrigante piedra.

—Si, ésta es... la futura "Darkrainita" o como se llame, nunca fui bueno con los nombres— Pronuncio Edward cerrando el maletín.

—Pues qué bueno que nuestro líder volviera con nosotros, vamos que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer— Katherin se retira para regresar a su estación de trabajo.

—No hay duda, retorno el jefe del área de investigación— Se dijo a si mimos— ¡Atención! — Todos los presentes detienen su trabajo y le ponen interés en lo que tenía que decir— He regresado, por lo que les pido que para ya hagan un informe completo de todo lo que hayan hecho hasta ahora, si no me convence su trabajo no duden en que los despediré, Giovanni ahora no está dispuesto a tolerar otro fracaso como la última vez, ¿quedo claro?, ¡ahora regresen al trabajo! — Terminó ordenando el señor Edward Pérez, primero al mando de la investigación.

Enseguida todo el mundo volvió al trabajo, algunos enojados pero la mayoría emocionados de tener a su líder de vuelta.

Norberto regreso con Rihanna, ella sabía que algo le pasaba pero éste seguía negándolo, la evadía y hacia como sí buscara a Frogadier e ignora lo que había ocurrido. Pero esto solo podía empeorar...

—Norberto, enserio me preocupas, ¿Qué te ocurre?— No dejaba de intentarlo.

—Pues—El Lucario estaba cansado de negarlo por lo que empezó a reconsiderar en decírselo— ¡Aaaaaahhh!— Un inesperado dolor de cabeza comenzó a torturarlo, presionó su cabeza ligeramente usando sus 2 extremidades superiores casi como si fuera un reflejo.

Enseguida la brillante aura del pokémon tipo lucha-acero se tornó oscura, Norberto perdió la cabeza y las ilusiones surgieron a su alrededor hasta formar un Lucario rojo enfrente de él.

—¿Enserio pensaste que me vencerías tan fácilmente?, no me hagas reír, ya te lo he dicho ¡yo llegue para quedarme!— Grito la malvada ilusión que estaba teniendo.

—No... ¡otra vez no!— Se da cuenta, la oscuridad había retornado al igual que el sombrío lugar que había estado antes— me cansé de esto ¡te voy a destruir! — Ejecuto el ataque de Palmeo sobre su ilusión pero lo atravesó al instante— ¡¿Qué?!— Las tinieblas lo estaban consumiendo.

—Me das risa, ahora prepárate para desaparecer— El Lucario rojo empezó a formar un aura esfera para acabarlo, su víctima intenta defenderse pero la oscuridad lo había paralizado— Es inútil ¡acepta tu destino!— Acierta el ataque, Norberto yacía en el suelo al borde de su inminente final.

De regreso en la realidad. Rihanna contemplaba como su compañero era torturado por la maldad al mismo tiempo que gritaba de desesperación, lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas para poder liberarlo de esa oscuridad que lo estaba consumiendo como ya lo había hecho antes. Retornando a la mente del joven Lucario.

—¡Este es tu fin!— El pokémon de tipo lucha-acero de color rojo estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia más no pudo cumplir su objetivo— ¡Pero que!— La luz empezó a consumirlo— Esa Riolu, ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?, ¿Por qué es tan especial para ti?— Lo comprendió— Ahora todo tiene sentido, él no me aviso de este percance y pensar que tenía planeado violarla exageradamente por supuesto... ¡ella es una amenaza!, ¡tengo que eliminarla cueste lo que cueste!—Sentenció el malvado ente.

—No te atrevas a ¡tocarla!— Norberto se dejó dominar por la furia.

—Eso deja que la ira te consuma, ya falta poco para mi surgir— El Lucario rojo empezó a reír mientras vea destrozarse a su víctima.

En la realidad. El malvado Lucario volvió a conseguir el control, rápidamente empezó a ahorcar a la Riolu pero Rihanna no se dejó tan fácilmente y utilizo Defesa férrea para aguantar. Luego de unos momentos el aura de Norberto había regresado a ser purificada.

— ¿Eh?— Norberto aterrado y avergonzado contemplo que estaba ahorcando a la chica que más amaba en el mundo— Rihanna, lo siento mucho— La suelta— No sé qué me pasa, perdí el control— Se dejó caer al suelo y los lamentos fueron inevitables.

—Por favor tranquilízate... no me gusta verte así tan deprimido— Lo acompaño en sus momentos de crisis.

—Perdóname, he sido un completo idiota, la oscuridad me ha dominado, lo siento en lo más profundo de mi ser... tú y solo tú eres la única razón por la que sigo aquí, de no ser por ti quien sabe que sería de mí ahora— Ni siquiera quería ver a Rihanna, colocado de lado solo miraba la hierba y recordando todas las aventuras que había vivido junto con la Riolu.

—Lo sé perfectamente aquí estoy para ayudarte en lo que pueda, tú me salvaste y protegiste en el pasado ahora permitirme devolverte el favor, juntos hasta el final ¿lo recuerdas verdad? ¡No quiero perderte!— La pokémon tipo lucha se entristeció bastante por lo último que gritó.

—Basta, no quiero seguir hablando del tema, también acordamos volvernos fuerte juntos, recuerdo el día en que te rescate de caer por la cascada, no lo sabía en ese momento más que nada porque la verdad que fue un impulso casi como una necesidad, no me arrepiento de ese acto de solidaridad, tú eres la luz que inunda mí ser— Ahora el Lucario más entrado en confianza decide cambiarse de lado para observar los tranquilizadores ojos de la Riolu— Tú eres mi complemento, mi media naranja, ya te quiero sin cruzar palabras si esto no es un sueño eres mi otra mitad.

—Me haces tan feliz, no hay duda que quiero compartir mi vida contigo— La pokémon tipo lucha le dedico una gran sonrisa.

—Mejores amigos hasta el final, nada nos va a separar— Ahora Norberto se encontraba mucho mejor.

—Nuestros corazones se sincronizaran, mejores amigos por siempre seremos— Rihanna se le escapa una lagrima del ojo.

Entonces chocan los puños declarándose mutua confianza. El Lucario rojo había escuchado todo escondido entre los árboles, no sé lo podía creer.

—Maldición, eso estuvo realmente cercas... jodida perra me arrebataste a mi esclavo, lo bueno que ese Lucario es un pendejo, y yo que pensaba que Ash era un maestro de la friend zone, tengo que separar a estos 2 antes que demuestren sus sentimientos y unan auras, si eso ocurre mis posibilidades se irán a -273 kelvin, nunca olvides esto Norberto yo volveré a la menor oportunidad que tenga cuando menos te lo esperes, mataré a tu amada para causarte dolor eterno y mí por siempre serás— Repentinamente el misterioso pokémon de tipo lucha-acero de color rojo desaparece al instante, Norberto lo sabía.

Luego el Lucario y la Riolu empezaron a jugar, divertirse y conversar en el bosque como lo hacían antes en Sinnoh donde se conocieron. Como siempre ocurre cuando están junto nada importaba, el tiempo se pasó volando y el desaparecido Frogadier bueno no se iba a perder más de lo que ya estaba. Pasado el tiempo retornaron el tema de cuando se conocieron.

— ¿Recuerdas? así nos divertíamos en Sinnoh— Pronunció el joven Lucario antes de comerse gustoso unas bayas comestibles que encontraron en ese bosque.

—Claro, también recuerdo que en ese tiempo no te podías comunicar con los pokémon, siempre tuve esa duda ¿a qué se debía eso?— Preguntó Rihanna con toda confianza.

—Bueno, este... yo también tengo una duda ¿por qué estabas a punto de caer de una cascada?— Norberto evadió la pregunta que le hicieron con otra pregunta.

—Espeon fue lo que paso, antes no lo comprendía muy bien pero Espeon siempre me torturaba, a pesar de que la vea como un hermana mayor, un ejemplo a seguir inclusive una figura materna ella siempre se aprovechaba de mi inocencia, me culpaba por todo y mi padre siempre estaba de su lado, tengo que reconocer que también maltrataba a Torchic pero era más leve y por diversión pero conmigo fue personal, al final no lo pude tolerar y me eché a correr confundida y deprimida llegue a la orilla de un rio, me quede allí por un rato para tranquilizarme para después regresar a casa pero Espeon tenía otros planes, me ataco sin piedad por la espalda, luego me arrojo al rio y finalmente me dijo que si volvía a quitarle a su Chris seria el ultimo error que cometería— Explicó la pokemon tipo Lucha con algo de dificultad ya que le dolía recordar el pasado— Todavía no me contestas mi pregunta.

— Bueno, pues la verdad— El pokémon tipo lucha-acero en verdad que se lo pensó mucho pero al final decidió contarlo— Rihanna tengo un confección que hacerte, yo no soy un...—No puedo terminar su última oración, había caído inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

En el mundo humano. Norberto despierta abruptamente, mirar a su alrededor se ubicaba en su habitación y junto a él se encontraba Elías con su zentai de Pichu sentado en una silla.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— Preguntó muy alarmado el adolescente.

—Vaya, miren quien decidió despertar, ya me tenías preocupado ni preguntes sobre todo lo que te hice para que despertarás— Comentó el niño haciéndose notar.

— ¿Qué hora es? Todavía no es de mañana.

— Como las 6 de la mañana.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí a esta hora?— Norberto no sé podía creer que ni siquiera había salido el sol y ya Elías se encontraba allí para molestarlo.

—Pues mis padres me dejaron dormir con mi tío, por cierto Eric me ordeno cuidarte mientras siguieras inconsciente, ya despertaste así que me puedo retirar— Respondió el pichu levándose de su silla.

— ¿Y qué paso luego de que me desmayara en el centro comercial?— Preguntó el adolescente con mucha curiosidad.

—Yo no logre conseguir una llave del poder, Rapidash me alcanzo y me la quito, Arcanine logro conseguir una, tú obviamente no, Gourgeist consiguió una llave y finalmente Articuno no consiguió nada más allá que una paliza legendaria.

—Que interesante— En eso el teléfono celular del adolescente comenzó a sonar— Una llave del poder acaba de aparecer— 5 minutos más.

—No, debemos ir ahora y ve poniéndote el adorablemente horrendo disfraz de Lucario.

—Lo tenías que decir... bueno ya qué— Norberto se levantó de su cama para ir directo a su armario.

Ya pasado el tiempo el Pichu y el Lucario estaban esperando afuera de la casa del Arcanine, hasta que por fin llegaron a los que estaban esperando, Metagross iba en el asiento del conductor y a se ubicaba Tyranitar.

— ¿Quieren que los llevemos?— Preguntó el tipo acero-psíquico.

—Si por favor— Respondo el adolescente.

—Tardaron— Criticó molesto el niño.

—Lo siento, pero Rayquaza no nos la dejo fácil, total eso no es importante— Fue lo que respondió el tipo roca-siniestro.

—Veo que ahora están dispuesto a ayudarnos— Norberto aun no sé podía creer ese repentino cambio de actitud de los que antes solían ser sus rivales.

—Pues claro, esta competencia al igual que el mercado es muy volátil, siempre hay que estar abierto a nuevas posibilidades para poder afrontar los cambios, las alianzas es lo de hoy— Reportó el Tyranitar sobre la nueva alianza.

—Seno entre coseno es tangencial— Todos se le quedaron viendo— Lo sé, no soy bueno para eso— Dijo el avergonzado Metagross.

Más tarde el tipo acero-psíquico había conducido por horas hasta llegar a una zona muy alejada de la cuidad en donde Vivian, con poca vegetación, sin población y más que tierra a la redonda, habían llegado a los pies de las montañas donde supuestamente se encontraría la llave del poder que buscaban entonces todos se bajan del vehículo y deciden repararse para buscar por toda la zona. Finalmente encuentran el susodicho objeto flotante y ya todos reunidos sonó la voz de Darkrai por el teléfono celular.

—Bien veo que lograron localizar la llave del poder, pero como había dicho antes estas últimas llave del poder no serán fáciles de obtener— Repentinamente apareció un gran Reshiram— ¡Ahora que comience el juego!— Sentenció el legendario tipo siniestro cortando la comunicación.

—Ese Darkrai siempre se pasa con sus elevadas tasas de interés— Comentó el tipo roca-siniestro al percatarse del legendario gigante.

—Veamos— Metagross empezó a hacer cálculos en el suelo— Si tengo en cuenta la velocidad del viento, calculo el tiro parabólico podría diseñar un absurdamente elaborado plan tendría que funcionar pero llevará algo de tiempo, si lograre hacerlo funcionar... — Fue interrumpido por el tipo lucha-acero.

— ¿Pero qué?, nada de eso, ¿de qué sirve tanto conocimiento si no lo llevamos a la práctica?, yo digo que nos lancemos al ataque... ¿quién está conmigo?, ¡a la carga mis valientes!—Dijo el joven Lucario antes de irse a atacar al legendario de tipo fuego-dragón.

—Aunque sea sabe que está en desventaja de tipos ¿verdad?— Fue lo que dijo el tipo acero-psíquico pasmado por la imprudencia del adolescente.

—Pues por lo visto— El Lucario recibió un potente Lanzallamas— No— Reportó el tipo roca-siniestro.

—Eso no es nada, aun no les cuento de la vez que salvo a una Riolu de caer por una cascada y al final resulto que el que cayó por la cascada fue él— Comento el Pichu.

— ¿Y cómo se recuperó de eso?— Cuestionó el Metagross.

— Es un misterio, aunque ¿qué no lo ves?, creo que jamás se recuperó— Respondió el niño.

Por mientras un poco más alejado del lugar, una Samurott estaba grabando su aventura en el móvil. La imagen del video era de pésima resolución pero al menos se podía ver relativamente para la calidad en la que estaba.

—Hola querida yo del futuro, aquí haciendo un video-diario a mitad de la nada, esta aventura no podría estar más emocionante, parece que hoy no hay luna por lo que tuve que recurrir a iluminación externa— Tenia una pequeña linterna en la mano— Vamos que nos espera una gloriosa mañana— Empezó a caminar hasta salir de la cueva en donde estaba grabado— En un par de horas saldrá el sol— El choque de iluminación fue intensa— ¡La luz!, vaya creo que se me fue el tiempo grabando en la cueva, en fin ya paso, vamos que nos espera una emocionante tarde en la montaña y yo sigo sin reloj— Reviso su mochila— Sin ropa, sin comida y agua, ¿y donde fue que se me cayó la brújula?— Apaga la cámara y después de un tiempo ya estaba lista para volver a grabar— Perdón por eso, pero no quería grabar mis lloriqueos, ahora a lo que vinimos tenemos que encontrar un Delphox... perdón creo que eso no era, ¿que se supone que debía busca?— Vuelve a apagar la cámara y luego la vuelve a encender para grabar una serpiente— Mira esta es una serpiente, no sé de qué especie será pero de que es serpiente, es serpiente, ja y Empoleon decía que estos videos no servían para nada, ahora ¿por dónde quedaba el sur?— La tipo agua comenzó a caminar hacia el norte— Creo que es por acá, ojala tuviera mi querida brújula— Luego de caminar por varios minutos al mismo tiempo que grababa con su móvil vio a Reshiram— ¡No lo puedo creer!, Rápido tengo que filmar eso— Samurott corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

La tipo agua estaba grabando todo lo que podía, vio como Reshiram debilitaba al Lucario, Pichu, más tarde debilito a Tyranitar y Metagross. De repente aprecio Gengar junto con Spiritum y mientras el tipo fantasma-veneno intentaba fallidas veces dormir al legendario de tipo fuego-dragón usando hipnosis la tipo fantasma-siniestro lo distraía, finalmente Gengar logra dormir al legendario pero Spiritum ya había sido debilitada y el tipo fantasma-veneno ejecuto el ataque de Bola sombra hasta debilitar a Reshiram.

—Esto es impresionante, increíble, alucinante, ¡hay que llévanos esa llave!— Rápidamente samurott tomo el objeto flotante— Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa— La tipo agua intenta escapar pero fue agredida por el tipo fantasma-veneno— ¡Aaaaaahhh!, ¡Me ataca un fantasma!, ¡auxilio!— Abruptamente el teléfono celular cayó al suelo junto con la filmadora— ¡No!, ¡suéltame!, ¡Aaaaaaahhh!— De la desesperación intenta sujetarse de lo que puede pero no prácticamente no había nada.

Acto seguido la Samurott fue arrastrada por el Gengar al mismo tiempo que la cámara lo grababa hasta no quedar más que el tranquilo paisaje de la zona. Empoleon había visto la filmación de la tipo agua en su computadora portátil con ella a un lado y agradecía que el video ya se había acabado.

— ¿Y bien que te parece?— Presumió Samurott de su filmación.

—Eres una pésima actriz, exagerado y muy mal sobreactuación, deberías intentarlo con otro género o ya de plano abandonar el espectáculo— El tipo agua-acero critico severamente el trabajo de su compañera.

—Ya no juegues con eso que esto es serio— La tipo agua se había ofendido bastante.

—Samurott tiene razón, Darkrai aviso que las ultimas llaves serian difíciles de obtener y ahora entiendo el porqué, por cierto ¿han visto a Ho-oh?— Comentó Swampert el líder del equipo 3° formado en su mayoría por el tipo agua.

—Creo que en el garaje— Enseguida la legendaria de tipo fuego-volador comenzó a tocar su guitarra eléctrica— Si, está en el garaje—Avisó Empoleon muy molesto porque le habían arruinado el día que había planeado para estudiar ecuaciones diferenciales.

—Si ya me voy cuenta— Luego fue acompañado por un retumbar de tambores— Y tal parece que Azumaril siempre si le entro a la banda— Fue lo que dijo el tipo agua-tierra.

—Por lo menos no vinieron Venasaur ni Torterra— Un sonido de bajo se hizo notar y Torterra empezó a cantar— Ya valió la cosa— Pronuncio desanimada Samurott.

— ¡Oigan aguados!, ¡Más tarde tengo una reunión con los tipo fuego así que no me esperen!— Les grito Ho-oh para luego seguir tocando.

Por mientras en el lugar donde había ocurrido el enfrentamiento con Reshiram. Gengar y Spiritum habían despertado a Metagross, Lucario, Tyranitar y Pichu para hablar con ellos.

— ¡Oh!, por favor, déjenme decirle a Rihanna que…— Norberto fue interrumpido por Elías.

—Eso no es importante— Comentó Elías.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Gengar? — Preguntó Tyranitar con algo de preocupación.

—Avisarles sobre el peligro que se avecina— Respondió el tipo fantasma-veneno.

— ¿A qué se debe ese peligro? — Cuestiono el tipo acero-psíquico.

—Perdonen por esto, pero nosotros fuimos los que trajimos ese peligro en primer lugar— Contestó Spiritum con algo de vergüenza.

—En una palabra, el peligro es ¡Arcanine! — Sentencio Gengar con mucha indignación.

* * *

En el universo pokémon. Chris se localizaba volando en el avión rumbo hacia la región de Kalos junto con Espeon que lo acompañaba en el asiento pegado a la ventana, al lado de él estaba sentada una mujer muy bien arreglada profundamente dormida en su asiento.

—Quien lo diría Espeon, nuestro primer viaje en avión juntos— Comentó el niño al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su pokémon— Dentro de poco nos volveremos más fuertes en la región de Kalos— En eso saca de su mochila un mega-aro y recordó el pasado.

Inicio del flashback. El niño estaba en el campo junto con su abuelo observando las estrellas, tenían un telescopio, una fogata y casas de campaña, a Chris le encantaba escuchar las asombrosas aventuras que su abuelo tuvo cuando inicio su aventura pokémon.

— ¿Enserio? no te creo que me abuela casi te deja en la friend zone— Pronunció el pequeño Chris que estaba acostado al lado de su abuelo.

—Si, mi aventura por Sinnoh estuvo bien para ser mi inicio pero fue en el cambio a la región de Kalos cuando las cosas se tornaron interesante, conocí al amor de mi vida, conocí nuevos pokémon además que logre mega-evolucionar a mi Garchomp— Fue lo que le contó el abuelo de Chris.

—¿Y cómo es eso de la mega-evolución?.

—Veras cuando los lazos de amistad entre entrenador y pokémon llegan al límite, al usar una mega-piedra y una piedra activadora logras alcanzar la mega-evolución— Respondió con toda confianza la persona de avanzada edad.

—Eso es increíble, ¿y aun tienes a mega-piedra de Garchomp?.

—No, desafortunadamente se la entrega a tu tío, pero aún conservo el mega-aro, quizás algún día cuando viajes a la región de Kalos logres mega-evolucionar a tu pokémon— Contesto el abuelo de Chris regalándole el mega-aro.

Fin del flashback. Chris no dejaba de recordar a su abuelo cada vez que veia ese objeto que le había obsequiado en el pasado, ahora que él había fallecido una persona que amaba tanto recordarlo se le hacía doloroso.

—Abuelo... ¿por qué tenías que ir en el momento en que más te necesitada?— Pronunció el niño con los ojos lagrimosos.

Repentinamente comenzaron a aparecer Arbok por todos lados, Éstos pokémon tipo veneno por estar enfurecidos atacaron a todos los pasajeros que encontraban en el avión. Cuando uno de ellos intento atacar a la mujer que estaba a un lado del asiento de Chris, el niño ordeno a su Espeon atacar y de un golpe debilito al Arbok.

—Gracias niño— Agradeció la chica al infante.

—De nada, vamos Espeon hay que salvar a todos— Chris fue directo al rescate de los demás.

En eso en la cabina del piloto. Esté algo preocupado por los gritos de los pasajeros enciende el piloto automático y se va a ver qué pasa no sin antes ser detenido por el copiloto que le arrojo un somnífero y este cayo dormido al suelo.

—Lleno al lugar de encuentro— Recorto el miembro del equipo Rocket.

En la región de Kanto, en la oficina de Giovanni le llega la noticia.

—Entonces el secuestro del avión fue todo un éxito, ¿se puede saber quién fue el científico traidor? — Preguntó el líder del equipo Rocket.

—Al parecer la ex esposa del señor Pérez— Sé lo hicieron saber.

— ¿Qué?, pero pensé que ya había muerto— Recordó Giovanni que le había dicho que ella supuestamente había muerto.

—Nos engañó a todos jefe, consiguió lo que quería y se Salió con la suya— Le respondió la misma persona.

—Esto es un desastre, puso en peligro el futuro de este proyecto ¡deténganla cueste lo que cueste! — Ordenó e l líder del equipo Rocket.

* * *

En el mundo humano. En la oficina de Eric, Giratina entra a su espacio de trabajo toda enfadada por lo que le había pasado.

— ¿Sé puede saber qué haces aquí?, estoy en el trabajo— Fue lo que pronuncio el Arcanine muy molesto.

—¡Nunca me dijiste que el Lucario sería tan difícil de obtener! — Gritó Giratina muy enfadada con Eric.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó incrédulo— No lo puedo creer, lo había estudiado por años, pensé que sería fácil de controlar— Eric dejo de trabajar para dedicarle toda su atención a la legendaria de tipo fantasma-dragón.

—Está enamorado, ¿no estabas enterado de eso? Ahora mis posibilidades de recuperarlo están por los suelos.

—No lo puedo creer, y pensar que era tan forever alone,

—Ahora el trato que hicimos está en la cuerda floja así que ya sabes que hacer—Fue lo que pronunció Giratina para después marcharse del lugar.

— ¡Me lleva! — Sacó una pistola y la carga— Maldito Norberto mal agradecido, ahora si no te vas a poder salvar de mi furia— Se dijo a sí mismo el tipo fuego teniendo una mirada que hacía notar su frustración y enojo llevado al extremo.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Nota inicial: Hoy no tengo preguntas que hacer pero esperen que en los próximos capítulos es probable que revelen los misterios que han estado apareciendo en Soy un Lucario (por no decir lagunas argumentales)

Notas del autor:

11\. Original el género parodia no se tenía contemplado, de allí que el género misterioso estuvo acompañando a este fanfic por varios meses, pero al ver que le quedaba mejor el género parodia pues lo cambio, hasta el capítulo 26 todas las parodias fueron involuntarias y actualmente la mayoría ya son intencionales.

12\. Rihanna originalmente no iba aparecer (de hecho ese fue el motivo por la que estuvo ausente por gran parte de la primera temporada) al igual que prácticamente toda la primera temporada (debía durar como 4 capítulos que luego cambio a 10 y finalmente a 22 pero pudo haber durado más) Chris no iba a tener un papel tan protagónico, de allí que se le dio nombre posteriormente (Todos los personajes que no tienen nombre es porque no son relevantes para la historia, una vez confirmada su importancia en la historia se les coloca el nombre).

13\. Las escenas post-capitulo si bien no es necesario leerlas, al igual que los capítulos especiales, si afectan la historia principal (solamente que los cambios son casi imperceptibles pero los hay) como los cambios hechos por Carlota, los trabajadores son unos ineficientes, el despido de Riolu y Torchic por llevar su rivalidad al extremo, el no reconocimiento de Rihanna, entre otras cosas (curiosamente estos capítulos fueron los más largos escritos en su momento)

14\. Al autor le gusta meterse en sus historias aunque eso signifique restarles seriedad pero 15RodriguezAccion les dice yolo. (A excepción de Norberto en los primeros capitulos, es el único personajes que habla en primera persona), nunca fue broma el hecho que 15RodriguezAccion nunca reconoció a Rihanna, ella fue un producto de dejar la trama fluir (actualmente esto ya no sucede en exceso).

15\. Estas son algunas de las tantas parodias, referencias, inspiraciones y menciones que tiene el fanfic:

Pokémon (:3), Digimon, Matrix, Los padrinos magicos, Serpientes a bordo, Star wars, Duro de matar, Mulan, Hombres de negro, Quepario, las aventuras de silvestre y piolin, Tiny toon, High school DxD, Haiyorei Nyaruko, Excel saga, Overlord, Ranma 1/2, Pesadilla en elm street, Slenderman, Spider-man, (alguno que otro meme), Los pingüinos de Madagascar, Rodrigo D: no futuro, Soy un Lucario (ni el mismo fanfic se salva de ser parodiado a si mismo) y esos son todos los que me acuerdo :/

Dato adicionales

16\. La evolución de Eevee que más me gusta es Glaceon y La evolución de Eevee que menos me gusta es Espeon.

17\. La evolución de Eevee que más me gusta competitivamente es Umbreon.

18\. He publicado esta historia en Wattpad, y (el lugar donde mas comentarios ha tenido es pero es donde más vistas tiene, aunque nunca sé sabe)

19\. Blaziken y Lucario son los pokémon que más me gusta (Mega-Charizard X es el mega que más me gusta.

20\. El pokémon que más me gusta competitivamente es Sableye (Teniendo mi combinación de tipos favoritas) y el mega vendría ser Mega-venasaur.

21\. El tipo que más me gusta es el acero.

22\. Los legendarios que más me gustan son Articuno, Rayquaza, Groudon , Reshiram y Darkrai.

23\. Los únicos legendarios que he usado competitivamente son Zapdos y Heatran.

24\. En este capitulo se revela que el malo es Eric el Arcanine.

25\. Este es el primer capitulo que hace guiños a capítulos anteriores del fanfic (creo)

Lord fire 123. Tu fuiste el primer comentario que tuve, tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y los espero con ansias para mejorar, te tengo mucho aprecio... veré que puedo hacer.

N1God. Tus comentarios siempre me hacen el día, aun no se me olvida la pregunta que me hiciste sobre cual era mi Digimon favorito, pero la verdad que nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso diría que donde... wargreymon, metalgarurumon o tal vez imperialdramon, en fin, esta claro que tengo que mejorar pero por algo se empieza... tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para llegar hasta donde estoy ahora y aun me falta mucho por mejorar.

Light Darknes. o_o, siempre es bueno recibir nuevos comentarios de lectores que siguen el fanfic, daré todo mi esfuerzo para que así sea :D

También necesito un panorama completo de este fanfic desde el punto de vista del lector, he perdido el rumbo y necesito amarrar cabos suelto (¿qué trama de la historia he descuidado?) ya tengo planeado lo que sigue pero ¿hay algo que no haya cuadrado aun?

Nota final: espero que les haya gustado y solo me queda decir, parodias por aquí, referencias por allá, inspiraciones por delante y menciones para atrás. Nos leemos luego.


	30. Desafiós de fuego parte D

Atención: pokémon no me pertenecen.

Observación: Este es el octavo capitulo y ultimo capitulo de la segunda parte de la segunda temporada.

Nombre del capitulo: La reunión de los tipo fuego.

* * *

Espeon había debilitado a todos los tipo veneno que había en el avión pero los problemas apenas estaban comenzando ya que aeronave aterrizo alrededor de un gran grupo del equipo Rocket, habían capturado a la científica traidora y la obligaron a bajar del avión siendo escoltada.

— ¿Acaso creíste que te escaparías de mí? — Ella no dice nada— Bien, llévensela— Sentenció el encargado de su captura.

Enseguida apareció Chris junto con su pokémon tipo psíquico atacando a los del equipo Rocket, luego saco a Combusken de su pokéball.

—No se la llevaran malvados— Chris llego al rescate.

—Pero que temeridad ¡acaben con él! —Ordeno la misma persona de antes.

—Adelante Combusken lúcete con Danza espadas— Ordenó el niño a su pokémon y éste obedeció.

La mayoría de los integrantes del equipo Rocket que estaban allí tenían Houndoom aunque también había uno que otro Rhyhorn y Nidoking. Entonces atacaron con Pulso umbrío y Terremoto al tipo fuego-lucha pero fue defendido por Espeon que uso proyección mientras su compañero realizaba todos los Danza espadas que podía, una vez que ya tenía un ataque bestial…

— ¡Relevo! —Sentenció Chris regresando a su pokémon a la pokeball.

Enseguida el niño saco al combate a Gallade con el ataque aumentado una barbaridad, luego se cargó a todos sus adversarios usando A bocajarro además de ser protegido por Espeon y Skarmory cuando lo requería. Después el niño exigió la liberación de la científica pero el secuestrador aún se negaba y mando a su Gengar a pelear al mismo tiempo que recurrirá a huir de allí, el tipo acero-volador fue a arruinarles el escape mientras que Gallede sorprendía al Gengar ya que realiza el ataque de Desarme para acabarlo de un solo golpe. Luego de ver que no tenía posibilidad de ganar el secuestrador librera a la ex esposa de Pérez y decide retirarse.

—Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme— Dijo la científica.

—De nada por cierto soy Chris ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó directamente el infante.

—Me llamo Elizabeth, fue un gusto conocerte Chris— Ve a su pokémon de tipo psíquico— O pero que linda Espeon— Acaricia su cara— Si es muy hermosa.

—Somos amigos desde que era una Eevee, me la encontré a las afueras de cuidad Arborada en Hoenn— Comunico Chris sobre su primer encuentro con su pokémon que más amistad tenía.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué te querían esas personas malas?

—Lo que pasa es que querían mi colección de mega-piedras— Mintió— ¿Quieres una? — Le muestra su colección de mega- piedras robadas del equipo Rocket.

—Claro—Adquiere la mega piedra de Blaziken— Muchas gracias.

—No, gracias a ti, bueno ya me tengo que ir, mucha suerte— Agració Elizabeth para después marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Ya fuera de la vista de todos, la científica saca de su pokéball a su Eevee, éste había sido un superviviente del proyecto Eevee que trataba sobre volver al pokémon de tipo en uno de sus 8 evoluciones posible.

—Excelente, al parecer V-138 también ha sobrevivido que bien— El Eevee le da una gran sonrisa— Vamos V-130 hagámosle imposible la vida a Giovanni— Sentenció Elizabeth acompañado por la pronunciación del nombre del mencionado pokémon que denotaba una gran felicidad.

En el universo humano. Todos al escuchar la última palabra que dijo el tipo fantasma-veneno empezaron a especular, Tyranitar y Metagross no sabían en que pensar, Pichu literalmente no sé lo podía creer y finalmente el Lucario hizo como que estaba pensando pero la verdad que su mente estaba en blanco.

—Vaya, eso sí que fue inesperado— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir el tipo roca-siniestro.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?— Preguntó amenazante el tipo acero-psíquico.

—No tengo porque, ni tampoco tengo que explicarles nada, bueno me retiro— Le arroja la llave del poder al tipo lucha-acero y esté la atrapa— Será mejor que vayas decidiendo quienes serán tus aliados en la tormenta que se avecina y también tus enemigos, uno nunca sabe— Le advirtió el misterioso fantasma antes de retirarse junto con Spiritum.

—No le hagan caso, solo quiere confundirnos— Elías defendió a su tío.

—Pues la verdad que no sé qué decir, Gengar parecía estar hablando en serio— Norberto estaba confundido y le parecía verdad lo que el fantasma le había contado.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!, Norberto deberías pensar más seguido, ¿Qué no vez? de verdad que eres muy manipulable— Reprochó el tipo eléctrico a su compañero.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de Arcanine pero de algo que si estoy de acuerdo es sobre tu imprudencia, deberías mejorar esa parte de tu personalidad— Aconsejó Metagross.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido, ayer estuve hablando con Alakazam, me dijo que algo no cuadraba con Arcanine, por cierto Lucario, él te está buscando en el mundo pokémon— Avisó Tyranitar.

— ¿Qué?, tú nunca me avisas nada— El tipo acero-psíquico se molestó por no haber sido invitado a esa conversación.

—El tiempo es crítico y no estabas— Se excusó ante la queja de su compañero.

En eso el teléfono móvil de Norberto empezó a sonar, lo que significaba que otra llave del poder había apareció. Entonces se subieron al vehículo motorizado Metagross en el asiento del conductor, Norberto y Elías en los asientos de atrás y el tipo roca-siniestro estuvo adelante, luego de conducir por 4 horas, les dio hambre y decidieron parar en un restaurante a mitad del camino.

Para no llamar la atención, decidieron entrar con ropa casual aunque eso significaba exponer sus identidades, Norberto junto con Elías ahora conocieron a Thiago un profesor del tecnológico de la ciudad que rondaba los 30 años de edad y a Leonel un señor de 45 años refinado, elegante, exitoso e inteligente inversionista de la mayorías de las empresas de la cuidad.

—Así que ya nos conocimos que interesante— Comentó el tipo acero-psíquico.

— ¿Tyranitar era un asesor financiero?— Preguntó incrédulo el Lucario

— ¿es enserio?— El pichu no dejaba de impresionarse por la inteligencia de su compañero.

—Como sea, espero que tomar este riesgo innecesario no nos salga contraproducente, ahora que ya sabemos nuestras identidades supongo que se consolida nuestra alianza, no lo arruinen—Advirtió el tipo roca-siniestro de una forma muy seria.

Luego de pedir cada uno su comida y esperar por ella, ya había pasado el tiempo a Norberto le había dado ganas de ir al baño e hizo sus necesidades, enseguida se apareció una llave del poder enfrente de él cuando se lavaba las manos.

—Genial una llave del poder, espero que esto no traiga la mala suerte— De repente el piso comenzó a templar— ¡Sálvese él que pueda!— Salé corriendo de allí.

Por mientras con Elías, Thiago y Leonel habían terminado de comer, el Tyranitar pago la cuenta pero en ese preciso momento toda la gente del lugar empezó a desaparecer.

—Hay no lo puedo creer, entramos al universo paralelo, preparase para lo que se viene— Avisó el Metagross al ver lo que estaba pasado.

—Oigan ¿Qué Norberto no ha regresado del baño?— Preguntó el tipo eléctrico.

—No, sigue en el baño— Respondió Thiago teniendo a la mano las llaves del automóvil.

En eso apareció corriendo a toda velocidad Norberto gritando "Corran por sus vidas" seguido por la destrucción parcial del restaurante ya que había surgido de la tierra el gran Groudon. Rápidamente los 4 se suben al vehículo motorizado para después escapar a toda velocidad mientras eran perseguidos por el legendario de tipo tierra.

—Acelérele chofer, ¡acelérele chofer!, ¡qué lo viene persiguiendo la mama de su mujer!— No dejaba de repetirlo el adolescente.

— ¡¿Cómo vamos a perder a ese monstruo de más de 3 metros?!— Gritó el niño muy asustado.

—Esto es terrible, ¡no inventen que todos somos débiles al tipo tierra!, ni hablar písale a fondo camarada que el enfrentamiento directo no es opción, ¡esto no es bueno para los malditos negocios!— Comentó el Tyranitar al notar todo eso.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que aún tenemos gasolina para durar un poco pero es poca— Comunicó el tipo acero-psíquico mientras revisaba el medidor de combustible.

— ¿Y cuál es la mala?— Preguntó Elías intento no gritarlo.

—Que la última gasolinera en kilómetros la acabamos de pasar por no mencionar que nos persigue un Groudon enojado— Respondió el Metagross al mismo tiempo que le pisaba a fondo.

—Ya valimos— Comentó Elías muy pesimista.

— ¡No!, esto hay que enfrentarlo sin temor— Dijo muy determinado Norberto para después salir del vehículo aun en movimiento.

—Su imprudencia es de más de 8000— Pronunció el tipo acero-psíquico manejando en una curva.

— ¡Ya valió!— Dijo el pichu aun creía que el Lucario era muy él.

Norberto se había transformado en un Lucario y espero al legendario de tipo tierra mientras los demás escapaban. Allí se encontraban frente a frente el adolescente frente al gran monstruo, enseguida Groudon ataco con Machada causando un daño considerable a su oponente.

— ¿Eso es todo?— Realmente le había dolido pero lo resistió firmemente pero a duras penas— ¡Ahora es mi turno!— Grito el Lucario muy confiando.

Acto seguido Norberto ejecuto el movimiento de Contrataque sobre su legendario adversario que cayó debilitado ante él. Luego los demás regresaron por la gasolina dejando de largo a Norberto que había vuelto a la normalidad no sé lo podía creer pero más tarde regresaron por éste.

—Norberto no sé cómo lo logras pero lo logras, tú haces que el departamento de cobranza te pague— Expuso el tipo roca-acero.

—Exacto pero no me pregunten como lo consigo porque ni yo lo sé— Dijo el adolescente.

Después de conducir por 3 horas más, estaba atardeciendo y finalmente habían llegado a su destino, el volcán más cercano a la cuidad en la que Vivian inactivo hasta que alguien decidió aparece de nuevo... Groudon.

—Este tipo es más molesto que las series de Taylor— Comentó Metagross bajándose del automóvil.

—O un eléctrico con levitación... ¿Cómo rayos se debilita esa cosa?— Dijo el Lucario

—Que no caiga el ánimo, aun trabajando con números rojos debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para salir adelante— Trató de animarlos Leonel yendo hacia la llave del poder.

—Mírenlo por el lado bueno, al menos nos es Groudon primigenio—Repentinamente el legendario tipo tierra cambia a su forma antes mencionada— Bueno, al menos no nos enfrentamos a 2 legendarios— En eso apareció otra llave del poder— Genial, otro logro desbloqueado... esto es malo— Enseguida apareció Entei— Esta perfecto, ¿Qué acaso son todos los legendarios de tipo fuego que...?— Fue abruptamente detenido por Elías.

— ¡Neutralicen al bocazas!— Gritó el Pichu algo desesperado.

—Ya no hables Norberto— Thiago le tapó la boca al Lucario para que dejara de hablar.

Repentinamente Groudon primigenio hizo surgir un volcán de la tierra que después entró en erupción junto con el ya existente, enseguida todo el lugar empezó a llenarse por ríos de lava hirviente debido a las altas temperaturas.

—Ahora si estamos perdidos— Comentó el pichu.

—Ese momento incomodo en que descubres que te equivocaste por un signo—Fue lo que dijo Metagross.

—Me declaro en bancarrota, haber Norberto haz tu magia por favor— Exigió el tipo roca-siniestro creyendo que el adolescente tenía un as bajo la manga.

—No, tampoco te pases que así no funcionan mis trucos, en mi humilde opinión aconsejo una retirada estratégica, así que mientras no nos hagan una auditoria aquí no pasó nada y así que ¡a correr por sus jodidas vidas! — Fue lo que aconsejo Norberto ahora si asustado por lo que podía ocurrir.

—Me enorgulleces muchachos estoy contigo… ¡rápido al automóvil!, lo que se haga en administración se queda en administración— Entonces ve al vehículo siendo consumido por la lava— El automóvil tenia seguro verdad ¿verdad?— Su compañero presiona el botón del seguro que tenía en las llaves— Estamos jodidos— Sentenció el tipo roca-siniestro.

Samurott se encontraba grabando la épica y espectacular erupción volcánica que estaba pasando en esos momentos junto con sus 3 compañeros de tipo agua. Enseguida el ahora apareció Kyogre primigenio inicio una increíble batalla de proporciones legendarias ante su eterno rival.

—A mí no me jodan con su épica batalla, yo estoy aquí filmando— Dijo la tipo agua al mismo tiempo que grababa todo lo qué podía.

— Recuerden ¿cómo fue que nos convenció samurott de hacer esta locura?— Preguntó irritado el tipo agua-acero.

—Ni idea yo estoy igual que tú— Respondió swampert.

El equipo 3° también había acudido al llamado de las llaves del poder pero estos a diferencia de los que estaban atrapados en medio de los ríos de lava iban más bien a pasar el rato en el parque regional cercano al volcán. Al líder le pareció una buena idea luego de ser convencido por Samurott ir a acampar al bosque, Azumaril también quería ir y finalmente Empoleon a él más bien lo obligaron. Venusaur y Tolterra iban de colados ya que no toleraban la idea de quedarse en la base debido a Nidoking y Nidoqueen además que Zapdos nunca se encontraba en el mencionado lugar porque siempre estaba en busca de las llaves del poder o peleándose con Moltres y Articuno.

—Si los tipo fuego tienen una reunión ¿Quién dice que los iniciales no podemos tener la nuestra? — Comentó Tolterra mientras iba trayendo el carbón para hacer la fogata.

—Esta no es una reunión de iniciales, nos falta Charizard, Infernape y ¿me falto mencionar a alguien?, aparte que Azumaril está con nosotros— Impuso su opinión el enojado Empoleon sentado en su asiento del automóvil, ni siquiera se había bajado de allí ya que no tenía intereses en acampar— Por cierto, ¿Qué no deberíamos estar buscando las susodichas llaves del poder? — Esa fue la excusa que le dieron para que viniera aunque casi terminan secuestrándolo.

—No hay problema, nos deshacemos de ella y listo reunión de iniciales a la orden— Propuso el tipo planta-veneno.

— ¡¿Dejaron solos a Nidoking y Nidoqueen?! — Se alarmó el líder del equipo 3° ya que conocía a la perfección a ese par.

— ¿Qué? estarán bien, saben cuidarse solos— Se defendió el tipo planta-tierra.

—Además, ni que se pasearan desnudos por toda la casa o peor— Exageró Venusaur aunque no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

— ¿Acaso lo dudas? — Preguntó Swampert con una cara que expresaba "Es en serio" totalmente.

—Tiempo fuera ya vámonos tranquilizando que vinimos aquí a divertirnos y hacer desmadre— Propuso Tolterra bajando las cervezas del maletero.

— ¿Qué no vinimos por las llaves del poder? — El tipo agua-acero ya estaba más que harto de todo esto.

—Ya Empoleon tomate una cerveza— Le da una— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó el tipo planta-tierra.

— Mejor — El malhumorado tira todo el contenido de la botella a la tierra— Nunca jamás… ¡me vuelvas a dar una bebida alcohólico en tu drogadicta vida! espero que haya quedado claro— Se expresó de la forma que mejor sabía hacer el tipo agua-acero.

—Y ahora ¿Qué le pasa al enojón? — Preguntó Venusuar luego de ver la actitud del que se encontraba sentado en el automóvil.

—Lo qué ocurrió es que no quería venir y no entiendo por qué si este lugar es genial, literalmente lo secuestramos para que viniera— Respondió Azumaril ante la pregunta que hicieron.

Pichu, Tyranitar, Lucario y Metagross habían logrado escaparse al bosque ya que Groudon se había distraído en su pelea con Kyogre, pero ahora eran perseguidos por Entei por no decir que los ríos de lava no dejaban avanzar mucho que digamos. Luego de correr por mucho tuvieron un tremendo golpe de mala suerte debido a que 2 ríos de lava se habían cruzado enfrente de su ruta de escape en línea recta, estaban totalmente atrapados por el legendario de tipo fuego y ahora tendrían que pelear contra él.

—Pero que mala suerte— Pronunció el adolescente dándose la vuelta al mismo tiempo que se transforma en un pokémon para hacerle frente al problema que tenía delante.

—Ahora si estamos muertos— Comentó el niño muy temeroso por lo que podría ocurrir.

—Bueno, las posibilidades nos dicen que no podemos tener buena suerte todo el tiempo— Expuso el profesor del tecnológico de la ciudad.

—Ya ni los bancos te dejan en una situación tan precaria como esta— Dijo el asesor financiero al mismos tiempo que intentaba encontrar una formad e escapar pero la tenía muy difícil.

—Oye Norberto, ¿no crees que sería buena idea saben de lo que se tratan esas llaves del poder? — Propuso el tipo acero-psíquico.

— ¡Cierto!, veamos— En eso empezó a checar las susodichas llaves del poder— Un resiste globo helio, un resiste banda focus, ¿una llave piedra activadora? Pero no tenemos una llave mega piedra que mala suerte, en fin— El Lucario se da cuenta del ultimo objeto— ¿Absorbe fuego?, ¡por algo útil! Ahora si esto se puso interesante.

Enseguida apareció Entei dando un tremendo salto que sobrepaso toda la lava que tenía enfrente hasta llegar con los 4 que intentaban escapar de él. Acto seguido el perro legendario de tipo fuego ejecutó el ataque de Fuego sagrado pero después fue absorbido por la mencionaba llave que hacia esto, causando un rayo de esperanza para los 4 atrapados por la lava.

—Sí, vamos muchacho dale con todo— Tyranitar empezó a alentarlo.

— ¡Gana Lucario! Aunque las posibilidades digan lo contrario pero ¡que la suerte te acompañe! — Gritó Metagross acompañando a su camarada a animarlo.

— ¡Vamos Norberto no nos dejes mal parados! — Ordenó el molesto pichu.

—Con esos halagos como no ganar— Entonces el adolescente alzo la mano para después materializarse encima de él la hasta ahora olvidada llave dorada— Rayos, casi se me olvida que tenía este as bajo la manga— En eso Norberto se convierte en el poderoso Lucario de oro.

Luego de ser cubierto por una intensa luz y transformarse. Norberto surgió con sus pinchos de color dorado y cambiando todas las partes que tenia de color negro por el color antes mencionado, rápidamente esté atacó con una velocidad tremenda realizando el movimiento de Palmeo sobre su legendario adversario que estaba cargando un Rayo solar, Entei apenas resistió la brutal agresión de su oponente, listo para contratacar esté ejecuto el ataque de Rayo solar pero el Lucario salió ileso de ese ataque al usar Protección. Enseguida Entei ataco usando Velocidad extrema varias veces pero como su poderosos agresor era de tipo acero segundario no le infringía mucho daño. Enseguida los pinchos de las 2 extremidades superiores del Lucario de oro empezaron a alargarse tanto y con eso derroto al legendario de tipo fuego de un solo golpe.

—Sí, sabía que lo lograrías Norberto— Fue lo único que dijo el Pichu.

—A eso me refería, tú eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas— Comentó el tipo roca-siniestro.

— ¿Pero ahora cómo salimos de este círculo de lava? — Preguntó el Metagross al recordarles que seguían atrapados en esa precaria situación.

—No se preocupen que yo me encargo— En eso corto el bronco de un gran árbol para después utilizarlo como puente— Listo, ahora si vámonos de aquí— Anunció el Lucario de oro.

Entonces los 4 lograron cruzar sobre la lava para salir de esa difícil situación. Más tarde Norberto, Elías, Thiago y Leonel llegaron hasta el campamento de Swampert, donde ya habían terminado de hacer las casas de campaña, la fogata estaba encendida, el malhumorado seguía en el vehículo motorizado con su típica actitud de "No me toques ando chido" que tenía, Azumaril ya se había ido a dormir, Samurott seguía grabando con su teléfono celular tratando de filmar a un Delphox, finalmente Venusaur les estaba contando una historia de terror a Tolterra y Swampert mientras comían malvaviscos asados en la hoguera.

— ¿Pero qué reunión es esta? — Preguntó el adolescente ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Mejor váyanse antes de que también los secuestren— Advirtió el tipo agua-acero mientras venia llegar a las visitas inesperadas.

—Que graciosito Empoleon— Dijo sarcásticamente el líder del equipo 3° ante el avisó de su molesto compañero.

—Por fin te encontré— Le toma una foto a los 4 que habían llegado— Un momento ustedes no son Delphox yo me largo de aquí — La tipo agua se va a filmar a otro lado.

— ¿qué está haciendo Samurott? — Se atrevió a preguntar el Metagross al intrigado por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Intenta hacer un Found Footage o algo así— Respondió el tipo agua-acero.

—Eso no tiene sentido— Comentó el tipo roca-siniestro.

—Lo sé, intente decírselo esta mañana pero nunca me hizo caso.

—Un momento… ¿Hicieron una reunión de iniciales y no me invitaron? — Pronunció el irritado tipo eléctrico al observar que todos los que estaban allí eran iniciales.

— ¿Tú qué? — Sentenció Venusaur una vez terminando de contar su historia de terror.

— ¿Desde cuándo PIchu es un inicial? — El tipo agua-tierra se puso pensativo.

—Pichu no es un pokémon inicial— Fue lo que dijo firme en su creencia el Tolterra.

—Mi mami dice que soy un pokémon inicial— Se defendió el tipo eléctrico.

—Pues tu mami es una tonta— El tipo planta-veneno comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Por cierto, ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? — Preguntó Empoleon intentando entablar una conversación con los que no estaba enojado.

—Pues… —Enseguida apareció un riachuelo de lava enfrente— ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? — Comentó el tipo acero-psíquico.

—Ósea, ¿A quién en su sano juicio se les ocurría acampar bajo los pies de un jodido volcán en erupción?— En eso se escucha los rugidos de Groudon y Kyogre primigenios— Por no mencionar la épica batalla que está ocurriendo a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí.

—A estos perdedores— Contesto Empoleon.

De regreso en la cuidad. La reunión de los tipos fuego se estaba llevando a cabo en la base del equipo 5° en ella solo había del tipo antes mencionado, Charizard, Arcanine, Infernape, NInetales, Ho-oh, Moltres, Rapidash y Chandelure. Los 8 iban con ropa casual.

— ¿Alguien tiene cigarros? — El tipo fuego le entra una caja completa con Cigallos— Esta reunión es todo un éxito—Intenta encender el cigarro con su encendedor pero no funciono— ¿alguien tiene fuego? — Pregunto el tipo fuego-volador.

— ¿Es enserio? — Preguntó molesto Arcanine.

—Somos tipo fuego perdí la costumbre de comprar encendedores—Se excusó el Charizard.

— ¡Ya silencio! Que no me concentro en la transmisión— Los 2 tipos fuego primario no dejaban ver a gusto la televisión a Moltres.

Todos los tipos fuego estaban observando la transmisión en vivo de Samurott que estaba transmitiendo la épica batalla legendaria entre Groudon y Kyogre primigenios, los presentes apoyaban a uno en específico.

—Vamos Groudon ¡gánale! — Apoyo Ho-oh al mismo tiempo que tocaba su guitarra eletrica inconscientemente.

—Te puedes callar— Ordenó la ave legendaria de tipo fuego.

—Ahora si se puso interesante la batalla— Comentó Infernape que también estaba comiendo palomitas.

—Pero qué aburrido— Se quejó Rapidash ya que no lo toleraba más.

Más tarde la pelea entre los 2 titanicos legendarios primigenios había terminado teniendo como vencedor a Kyogre desanimando a todos los tipo fuego.

—Vaya por fin termino esta cosa— Dijo la tipo fuego más aburrida de todas.

—No, no, no, debió ganar Groudon árbitro vendido— Se quejó la tipo fantasma-fuego.

—Bien ya que acabo la épica batalla entre Groudon y Kyogre, podemos iniciar con el evento principal— Expuso la líder del equipo 5° después de atacar la televisión.

El evento principal consistía en una pelea entre todos los tipo fuego para ver quien de todos era el más poderoso además de que cada uno aposto una lleve del poder por lo que el ganador se quedaría con 8 de éstos codiciados objetos flotantes.

La primera ronda se llevó a cabo transformados en sus respectivos pokémon y saliendo como vencedores Charizard, Arcanine, Chandelure y Ho-oh ahora Charizard se enfrentaría a Arcanine y Chandelure a Ho-oh. Entonces en el CharizardVsArcanine.

—Bien Arcanine prepárate para perder porque yo soy mejor, no tienes oportunidad y menos contra mí mejor vete con los bomberos donde perteneces ya que la policía es mucho para ti, tengo 2 mega-evoluciones ¿Cuántas tienes tú?... así, ahora siéntete y aprende como ser inmune a terremoto— Empezó a rapear el tipo fuego-volador.

— ¿Intentas ofenderme? Pues lástima que eso no te funcionará… inmune a terremoto pero avalancha te destroza ahora prepárate porque yo soy considerado legenda y aquí te lo demostrare, mi victoria será rápida como mi movimiento característico, velocidad extrema, ¿Cómo me vencerá un falso dragón? Ya acéptalo eres fuego-volador— El tipo fuego le siguió la corriente.

—Alto, alto, alto esto no es una batalla de rap, ¡ahora dense en la madre! —Ordenó Moltres.

—Está bien ya que— Dijeron al unísono los 2 tipo fuego primerio.

Después de esta batalla salieron como ganador Arcanine, empezó la pelea de ChandelureVsHo-oh saliendo como ganadora la tipo fantasma-fuego. Entonces solo faltaba una última batalla ChandelureVsArcanine y éste la tenía difícil ya que el movimiento que le había dado la victoria ahora no funcionaría esta vez.

—Mejor ríndete Arcanine no pobras vencerme— La tipo fantasma-fuego ya se sentía ganadora.

—No lo creo, ahora prepárate porque te venceré— Arcanine no se dejaba intimidar, ese era su trabajo.

Rapidamente Arcanine ejecutar el ataque de Mordisco sobre su oponente pero éste utiliza Divide dolor, Chandelure rápidamente utiliza Maldición sobre el tipo fuego. Arcanine agrede al fantasma con el mismo movimiento pero ésta se defiende con Protección, la tipo fantasma-fuego utiliza Bola sombra mientras su adversario utiliza velocidad extrema para esquivar el movimiento.

El tipo fuego realiza el ataque de Mordisco sobre su oponente pero ésta nuevamente sale ilesa con Protección, Arcanine sentía como la Maldición le quitaba muchos puntos de salud, nuevamente ejecuto el mismo movimiento mientras Chandelure se lo juega con el doble Protección pero le fallo, la tipo fantasma-fuego recibió el golpe critico de ese Mordisco pero el tipo fuego también sintió la Maldición. Ambos adversarios caen debilitados al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, declaro un empate— Sentenció Ninetales.

—No, justo cuando se ponía bueno— No le gusto que la pelea durara tan poco a Infernape.

—Bueno al menos perdí con el que merecía ganar— Comentó charizard.

Más tarde todos los tipos fuego tuvieron una gran cena y después siguieron conviviendo un poco más antes de terminar con la reunión de los tipos fuego.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Nota inicial: Bueno espero que les haya parecido bien este arco argumental ya que aquí nos despedimos de los tipo fuego para darle paso a los tipo fantasma, el siguiente arco argumental se llamara "Superando las tinieblas" que tratara sobre el pasado de los tipo fantasma, el choque entre ArcaninevsLucario y la conclusión con Giratina.

Nota del autor: Genial ahora publique más seguido que la ultima vez que tarde como 3 semanas, XD.

Nota final: Tengo planeado otros 4 capítulos más antes de iniciar con la 3° temporada que tal vez sea la ultima temporada. bueno nos leemos luego.


	31. Superando las tinieblas parte A

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Yo 15RodriguezAccion autor de este fanfic, Norberto saga digo.. Soy un Lucario doy mi autorización para escribir este capitulo y solo este capitulo en primera persona.

Nombre del capitulo: Tu perdición

* * *

Desperté en una cama. Aunque por unos segundos estuve confundido empecé a recordar lo que había vivido hasta el momento, habíamos regresado a nuestros respectivos hogares después de literalmente haber sobrevivido a esa intensa experiencia, fue interesante.

Ahora de seguro ya me encontraba en el mundo pokémon porque mire mis manos, ¿o debería decir patas? Aun no comprendo porque me ocurre todo esto desde aquel día que él tal Eric me "invito" a participar en esta competencia, ¿Por qué ese misterioso personajes que pretende ser una especia de padre haría todo esto? No dejaba de contemplar mis... ¿miembros superiores? Cubiertos por este pelaje color negro y azul, tenía 3 pinchos de acero que sobresalía de mí.

Es cierto ¡soy un Lucario! lo pensé con todas mis fuerzas, no sé me tenía que olvidar ese detalle, deje de ser humano para convertirme en un pokémon, ahora soy más fuerte y poderoso que incluso otros de mi propia especie, puedo sentir esta extraña sensación una fuerza casi imperceptible a mi alrededor, nunca entendí porque el poder del aura era exageradamente intensa sobre mi ser.

Me levante de la cama. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo sumergido en mis pensamientos y ese no es mi estilo, solo una casa vacía al parecer es lo que pude apreciar sin embargo me surgió la pregunta ¿qué hago aquí? Mejor expresado ¿Quién me trajo? Evidente es el hecho que no llegue a este lugar por cuenta propia, lo último que recuerdo siendo un Lucario era que tengo que buscar a Frogadier ¡aun no lo encuentro! Esto no es bueno.

—Qué sorpresa hoy estas muy pensativo— Se escuchó una voz a mis espaldas, volteo de una forma que demostraba que me había asustado bastante, pude notar de quien trataba... Alazakam, sorpresa, sorpresa, sorpresa finalmente alguien decidió aparecer.

— ¿Alazakam?, ¿qué haces aquí?— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en esos momentos tan inoportunos.

—Dime, ¿recuerdas lo que paso?— Preguntó el pokémon tipo psíquico mientras se me acercaba lentamente.

—No— Respondí inmediatamente. Verdad es el hecho que tenía lagunas mentales, había olvidado por completo lo que había hecho ayer ¿por qué? Esto no tiene sentido.

—Acompáñame— Sentenció Alakazam sin querer decirme nada— Hay algo que tienes que ver pero prepárate porque no sé cómo vayas a reaccionar cuando lo sepas.

Entro en la habitación que estaba hasta el fondo. Yo no entendía nada, ¿de qué me estaba hablando?, ¿Qué es lo que exactamente tengo que enfrentar? Con muchas dudas en la cabeza accedí a esa pequeña parte de la abandona casa en medio del bosque. Cuando entre me lleve con la mayor sorpresa que me había llevado en la vida, para mal, Rihanna estaba completamente herida y lastimaba recostada en su cama casi parecía estar inconsciente.

—Se recuperara... pero necesita mucho descanso— Alakabam decidió romper el intenso silencio que se había producido.

— ¿Quien? ¡¿Quién fue el maldito que le hizo esto?!— Grite con todas mis fuerzas, lo único que quería en ese tiempo era vengar ese acto tan atroz y castigar al culpable de esto, un momento ¿por qué quiero venganza? ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy así.

—Cálmate Norberto, el culpable— Lo pensó un poco para revelármelo— Eres tú—En verdad que se resignó bastante para contarme.

— ¡¿Que?!— Mis ojos quedaron mirando hacia el vació, no sabía que pensar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía nada me inmovilice al instante... tenía miedo de mí mismo.

—Tienes que controlarte— Me sostuvo de los hombros con sus manos— Esto no es tu culpa, nos tendieron una trampa y tienes que superar las tinieblas que ahora te controlan.

— ¿Una trampa?— Dije incrédulo ¿qué me estas contando Alakazam? Todo esto es mucho para mí. Trataba de no ver a Rihanna, obsérvala me ocasionaba un dolor terrible.

—Escúchame bien, ayer nos encontramos mientras intentabas buscar a Frogadier, lo encontramos resolvimos su problema y asunto arreglado... pero Arcanine apareció y nos separó causando que quedaras vulnerable ante el control mental de Giratina—Recapitulo los hechos— Tal parece que entre más tiempo pasas siendo controlado es más difícil que regreses a la normalidad, sí yo no estoy allí capaz que hubieras matado a la Riolu— Dijo el pokémon tipo psíquico hablando muy enserio.

— ¿Qué paso con Frogadier?— Pregunté ya que me llenaba de curiosidad.

—Debe estar en camino de regreso con su entrenadora— Fue lo que me dijo.

—Un momento— Las preguntas no abandonaban mi cabeza— ¿Cómo es qué me encontraste?, mejor aún ¿por qué insistes tanto en ayudarme?— Quería saber de una vez por todas cuales eran sus intenciones contigo.

—Hasta donde sé eso hacen los padres, ya te lo había dicho pero creo que lo olvidaste... Tú eres mi hijo— Lo sentenció de una forma tan épica que parecía de película.

— ¿Eh? — "¿En dónde carajos estuviste toda mi vida"— Esto es... tan inesperado— "Vaya, solo tardaste como... ¡16 años!"— Bueno, pues no sé... demuéstramelo, por cierto… ¿Cómo dices que te llamabas?— "No te creo nada, ¿a quién quieres engañar?" Debería pensar más seguido.

—Bryan, por el momento solo necesito que aceptes mi ayuda, Arcanine está rondando por el bosque así que ten mucho cuidado, yo cuidare de la Riolu veo que es muy importante para ti por algo me imagino que Eric quiere asesinarla, ahora no sé s sigas siendo estable... podrías enloquecer en cualquier momento como ya ha pasado anteriormente— Advirtió Alakazam, se notaba que estaba siendo muy precavido y ¿cómo no serlo? No lo culpo... soy un monstruo.

—Lo entiendo, Giratina— ¿A quién engaño? tengo que aceptarlas las cosas como son— ¡Yo! puedo convertirme en una bestia en cualquier momento.

—No sé si sea una buena idea. Giratina ha estado controlando el juego desde las sombra, tiene muy manipulado a Arcanne eso es algo que no comprendo aún, si bien el pasado de Eric es trágico perdió a su esposa e hijos ¿Porque cumple con los caprichos de Giratina? no tengo mucha información sobre él porque es un personaje muy misterioso, ha sabido mantener su conducta y motivos bien escondidos volviéndolo muy errático, peligroso e indescifrable para mi gusto, siempre me ha mantenido a raya así que solo queda el enfrentamiento directo y esa es tu especialidad Norberto— Me comento el tipo psíquico lo que pensaba, vaya que lo ha dejado perplejo nunca pensé que lo escucharía decir enfrentamiento directo antes que razonar.

—Yo también lo desconozco y eso que vivo en su misma casa, entonces no se puede negociar con él y solo queda el pelear. ¿En dónde están los otros miembros del equipo 4?— Pregunte ya que me causo intriga que solo su líder estuviera aquí.

—Vienen en camino, no deben tardar en llegar— Avisó el líder del equipo 1° con mucha seriedad.

Estaba por retirarme del lugar pero cuando ya me iba sentí un intenso dolor más físico no era, sentí como mi ser casi sucumba ante las tinieblas de una fuerza inenarrablemente poderosa y por unos instantes deje de existir. Rápidamente abro los ojos para enterarme que me había desplomado al suelo de un segundo a otro de una forma tan inesperada que me recordó lo vulnerable ante el control mental de Giratina. Esa Riolu que tanto aprecio le tengo es la única razón por la que Giratina todavía no conseguía su objetivo, no me puedo perdonar que por mi culpa casi pierde la vida.

—Norberto. ¿Te encuentras bien?— Me ofreció la mano y yo la acepte para levantarme del piso.

—No lo estoy— Empecé a mirar para todas direcciones— ¡para nada! ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? me tiene que pasar esto— "¡Ya no lo tolero más!"—Lo único que quería en esos momentos era enfrentar al villano en turno ahora mismo— ¡No te tengo miedo!, ¡Giratina sal de donde te escondes y pelea cobarde!, no te tengo miedo.

— ¡Basta Norberto!, te tienes que tranquilizar, Giratina primero mandara a sus secuaces antes que dar la cara, eso es lo que busca quebrar tu mente para que sucumbas a la desesperación y así apoderarse de tu esencia.

—Yo... lo siento— Contenía mis lágrimas— Soy un guerrero, ¿pero de qué sirve serlo si no puedo pelear? El enemigo me tiene muy estudiado, sabe mis debilidades y no duda en usarlas a su favor.

—Sé qué es difícil pero te tienes que tranquilizar, primero lo primero tenemos un Arcanine esperando el momento para atacar... Hay que estar preparados y no perder la cabeza como lo estás haciendo ahora.

De forma repentina un fuerte Lanzallamas destruyo la entrada de la pequeña casa, que por cierto está estaba construida completamente por madera, progresiva fue la entrada del Arcanine como la de un cazador acercándose a su presa con toda la calma del mundo. Alakazam colocó un Sustituto, no lo culpo estoy muy temeroso de lo que podría o no pasar, esperemos lo peor.

Eric ya se encontrar frente a nosotros. Acto seguida ejecuto una serie del mismo movimiento que había hecho antes en todas direcciones, parecía un completo lunático, el fuego ya comenzaba a consumir el techo y las paredes del lugar.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Eric?— Estaba algo sorprendido por la actitud de mi padre adoptivo, esperaba una simple pelea en la cual yo saldría vencedor después de desbloquear algún nuevo poder que me ayudaría de ganar por paliza. No esto.

—Basta Arcanine somos 2 contra 1 esas en desventaja numérica— Le dijo el tipo psíquico.

—No he venido a desafiarlos— Ve de re-ojo a la Riolu— He venido a terminar con lo que inicie— Enseguida se llevó a Rihanna "Tengo que evitarlo" no tenía otro pensamiento en mente.

— ¡Alto Norberto... es lo que él quiere!— Hice caso omiso a su advertencia y sin pensarlo 2 veces fui tras ese maldito canalla.

Alakazam intento detener pero yo le rompí el Sustituto dejando claras mis intenciones. Corrí lo más rápido que pude por el bosque para que no se me escapara ese desgraciado personaje, de algo que no me pude dar cuenta era que si bien esté podía haber usado Velocidad extrema para dejarme atrás y en cambio parecía como si sus intenciones fueran que lo siguiera.

Finalmente Eric uso el dichoso movimiento para perderle el rastro, "¡Lo perdí!" Eso pensaba hasta que esquive por poco un Lanzallamas a mis espaldas. Repentinamente vi la silueta del Arcanine moviéndose de un lugar a otro a mi alrededor entre los arboles cantando esas palabras como si se intentara burlar de mí, ahora si sacaste a la bestia que llevo dentro.

—1, 2 Giratina viene por ti, 3,4 no puedes pelear, 5, 6 analizarlo es tu fin, 7, 8 fastídiate sin reprocho, 9, 10 sumergido en las tinieblas por siempre estarás— Se repetía una y otra vez.

—Eric todos saben que si juegas con fuego ¡te quemas!— Ya estaba harto de esa molesta melodía y de tú estúpida existencia.

Esa impotencia de tenerlo tan cercas y no poder atacarlo era insoportable pero el colmo fue que se esté burlando "No te lo perdonare mal nacido" Enseguida comencé a arrojar Lanzallamas en todas direcciones, vamos Eric te estoy esperando ¿qué acaso tienes miedo? ¡Yo soy el héroe de esta historia! tú solo eres el triste villano genérico de turno que vas a caer, en eso la molesta melodía cambio de forma abrupta de palabras.

—11, 12 ¿Ya estás enojado?, 13, 14, critícame si te atreves y finalmente... 15 ¡tú fin ha llegado! infeliz.

Sorpresivamente me golpe utilizando Velocidad extrema, vaya hasta que alguien decidió mostrar la cara... pero oye ¿a dónde vas? "no te me vas a escapar" también uso el último movimiento del tipo fuego y lo seguí a toda velocidad antes de perderlo de vista... Lo seguí hasta llegar a un barranco donde se localizaba Rihanna aun inconsciente.

—Alto allí Norberto o ella cae a su perdición— Amenazó Eric con arrojar a mi amada por el barranco.

— ¡El que debería tener cuidado eres tú!— Mi brillante aura color blanco empezó a distorsionarse y corromperse hasta tornarse de un color gris... progresivamente oscureciéndose.

Por propia voluntad deje que el aura que rodeaba mis extremidades superiores hiciera que obtuviera una afiladas garras con las cuales mataré a este infeliz, sin ningún remordimiento o misericordia no le perdonare la vida "¡Muere maldito!" mis garras atravesaron el corazón terminando as con la vida de Rihanna. Quede pasmado, el hijo de Ditto había utilizado al amor de mi vida como escudo, mi aura termino siendo de un color negro muy intenso y así estará por el resto de mi existencia.

—Felicidades "hijo" finalmente te convertiste en un asesino como tú "querido padre" estoy orgulloso de ti— Decía el tipo fuego entre carcajadas... Decía.

—Cállate— Por fin reaccione luego de contemplar por varios segundos el cuerpo sin vida de Rihanna— Acabas de cometer el ultimo error que tendrás en esta vida... querías a la bestia, ahora la tienes.

Cuanto al malnacido pensó en que se tenía que haber marchado durante mi momento de confusión ya era demasiado tarde, intento escapar usando Velocidad extrema pero no contaba con que en esta forma contaba con tentáculos invisibles que lo detuvieron en seco, ahora decidió agredirme con Lanzallamas... ja, que me rio de ti, bloqueo su ataque con Hueso veloz.

—Todos sabéis que cuando Lucario obscuro ésta presente hay que temer, vuestra presencia es insignificante ante mi voluntad, sois un gilipollas ahora dejadme acabar con vuestra existencia.

Dio batalla el pobre infeliz pero ya sabía que yo ganaría. Cuando me di cuenta tenia mis patas llenas de sangre... el Arcanine tenía el estómago abierto y con sus viseras expuestas en el exterior. En esos momentos no me sentía para nada yo, mi ser había desaparecido, ya no me reconocía, ¡¿cómo pude caer tan bajo?! Grite con todas mis fuerzas no lo podía creer, no me lo puedo creer... había caído en las tinieblas.

En mi mente. Todo a mí alrededor estaba oscuro y confuso, flotaba en la nada hasta que apareció alguien frente a mí, ese Lucario de color rojo finalmente podre pelear con el enemigo en turno. Acto seguido ambos usamos nuestras transformaciones especiales, yo transformándome en el poderoso Lucario de oro y él transformándose en el tenebroso Lucario obscuro, cruzamos miradas por varios segundos hasta que se decidió por hablar.

—Vuestra oposición será inútil ¡rendiros ahora! os prometo que acabaré rápido con esto— Rompió el silencio el Lucario rojo obscuro.

— ¿Os juráis?, pregunta ¿por qué tenemos que estar hablando con acento español? Chingada madre que no engañamos a nadie con nuestro falso castellano.

—Chistoso e ignorante por eso destruiré vuestra existencia.

—Toleradme queréis, que no sabemos como hablar así. Por mi te puedes ir directo a la chingada que tú desmadre termina aquí.

Entonces agrande los pinchos que tenía en mis extremidades superiores para atacar a mi enemigo con esas Cuchillas de oro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció entre las tinieblas. De repente fui agredido por los 8 tentáculos del Lucario obscuro uno detrás de otro que ni siquiera me daban tiempo de recuperarme o reaccionar.

Finalmente pude ejecutar el movimiento de Garra umbría con la cual pude llegar a defenderme un poco de esa tremenda paliza que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre mí, enseguida empecé a correr hacia él y lo golpe con el ataque antes mencionado más sin embargo esté no le importo en lo más mínimo, luego todos sus tentáculos se enrollaron alrededor de todo mi cuerpo hasta doblegarme por completo.

—Es inútil, ya os había dicho.

—Jamás me rendiré porque yo siempre peleo hasta el final.

—Entonces pereced— Sentencio ese tipo con una frialdad atemorizante.

Repentinamente las tinieblas comenzaron a consumirme por completo hasta desaparecer.

De regreso en la realidad. Había vuelto a reaccionar o bueno lo que quedaba de mi antiguo ser, luego de perder la noción de la realidad veo mis garras cubiertas de sangre y a mis pies los cuerpos debilitados de Elías el Pikachu, Thiago el Metagross, Leonel el Tyranitar, Mi supuesto padre... Bryan el Alakazam y finalmente el Charizard cocinero que nunca me dijo su nombre.

Cada uno de ellos tenía horribles rasguños y la mayoría de los presentes se estaban desangrando, "¡basta ya no lo puedo tolerar más!" empecé a golpearme… quería terminar con mi patética existencia de una buena vez. Pero había otros planes, como si fuera un simple títere inicie a moverme siendo controlado por una fuerza que imponía su voluntad sobre mi cuerpo, todas las auras de los seres vivos a mi alrededor se corrompieron solo con mi maligna presencia.

Llegue a la cuidad. Tenía un gran ambiente de cotidianidad que yo estaba a punto de aniquilar, rápidamente realice una serie de Aura esfera en todas direcciones destruyendo todo lo que podía, la gente corrió por su vida y la policía estaba enfrente de mí para intentar detenerme. Eso lo quiero ver, ¡soy imparable! Me daba una satisfacción tremenda demostrarles lo débiles que son porque ¡ya llego el ser más poderoso de este mundo! Huían de Lucario obscuro ahora que pueden que yo no puedo controlarlo, los mate a todos ¿por mi culpa? No soy yo, había desaparecido ¿a quién engaño? Me encanta asesinar inocente ¡No! Quiero salvarlos ¿Eh? Que confusión. Ahora lo comprendo todo ¿Por qué ser el héroe cuando puedo tenerlo todo? Tengo el poder puedo someter a los débiles.

—Escuchadme los que podáis, vosotros no podréis hacedme frente, os conviene obedeced ¡Soy Lucario obscuro su nuevo amo y señor! — Empecé a reír a carcajadas enfrente de los que habían sobrevivido a mi ataque inicial y mataré a cualquier ingenuo que se atreva a contradecirme. El Norberto que conocía había desaparecido ahora me había transformado en la marioneta de Giratina.

Paso el tiempo y no hubo quien pueda detenerme, todo el mundo pokémon estaba sumergido en las temibles. Yo soy la máxima autoridad ahora y todos los demás por el simple hecho de existir me pertenecen, serás mi esclavo o te eliminaré esa es mi regla y el único legendario que existe en mi oscuro mundo es Giratina.

Finalmente el plan de Giratina desde que organizo el primer "batallas por el poder máximo" había concluido. Ahora el mundo le pertenece.

Fin... pero no fin.

* * *

— ¡Objeción!— Dijo Dialga.

* * *

Me encontraba junto a Rihanna caminando juntos en busca del todavía desaparecido Frogadier hasta que finalmente lo encontramos. Vaya ya era hora ¿en dónde te nos habías metido Frogadier? Espero que tengas una buena razón.

— ¡Frogadier! — Le gritó Rihanna al inicial de tipo agua que se localizaba mirando su reflejo que se proyectaba en la superficie del lago.

—Tenemos que hablar— Me senté a la orilla del lago a un lado del ahora encontrado pokémon de tipo agua.

—Perdón por causar tantos problemas y preocupación pero lo que paso es que estaba confundido, necesitaba estar un tiempo a salas para tranquilizarme y pensar las cosas con claridad que solo podía ofrecer la soledad— Fue lo que me dijo.

— ¿Y por eso escapaste de casa? No debiste hacer eso, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados— Me explique algo molesto por todas las horas de búsqueda que invertí en tratar de encontrarlo… Enserio que hasta pensé que lo habían raptado los alienígenas.

—Ahora quiero que me expliques sobre el amor— Lo pronunció con una tranquilidad y normalidad que daba miedo.

— ¿Eh? — Me quedé Atónico ante esas palabras.

— ¡Tú! Dime… ¿cuál es el secreto para ignorar este extraño y complejo sentimiento? Es que no me deja quedarme en mis parámetros de normalidad.

—Este… ¿de qué me hablas?, ¿Yo cuando he ignorado ese sentimiento? — Entonces veo a la Riolu comiéndose una baya sentada en la base de un árbol— Que hermosa… Bueno ¿en qué estábamos? Así sobre el amor y en que lo ignoraba — Luego veo a Frogadier poniendo una cara de " Es enserio" ¿ahora que hice? no me juzgues por favor no me gusta.

—Me sorprende tu nivel de despistado que tienes— Se expresó el inicial de tipo agua cruzando los brazos.

—Total y... a todo esto ¿quién es la afortunada? — Pregunté intentando cambiar de tema y dejar de hablar sobre mis problemas de personalidad.

—Ariana nuestra entrenadora— Me lo confeso de golpe y sin reproches.

— ¡Neta! — Si este pokémon no podía ser más raro pues me equivoque— Eso es tan inesperado— La verdad que no sabía que pensar.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Enserio ya te había dejado pistas en el pasado.

—Pues fíjate que ni enterado estaba.

De repente fui atacado por un Aura esfera, rapidamente veo quien fue el agresor y veo a un Lucario de rojo que se me hacía muy familiar… creo que es el mismo que el de mis ilusiones.

— ¡Te voy a matar desgraciado!—Ve a Rihanna y me amenazo con sus aterradoras garras— Lo tenías todo y lo echaste a perder ¡prefiero morir a ser la marioneta de Giratina! — Me sorprendió en verdad la furia que se podía sentir en cada palabra que decía.

Entonces estaba a punto de asestar el golpe gracia, cierro los ojos y espero mi final que nunca llego, abro los ojos para ver que todo a mí alrededor se había detenido por completo al igual que mi agresor. Después hizo acto de presencia el legendario que controlaba el tiempo.

—Yo Dialga quien controla el tiempo, te ofrezco esta ayuda… cambia para bien antes que cambies para mal— Luego desapareció con ese extraño Lucario que ahora que lo pienso se parecía bastante a mí.

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir normalmente, al principio no comprendí lo que me quiso decir pero luego de un rato lo entendí. Vamos que ni yo puedo negar lo que siento, entonces me acerque a Rihanna.

—Rihanna quiero decirte que te quiero pero como amigo, ¿quieres ser la madre de mis hijos? — Confesé mis sentimientos que tenía por ella.

—Vaya, ya era hora ¡Ya bésense! — Dijo Frogadier

Luego de eso Rihanna acepto ser mi pareja y fusionamos auras, luego ellas me abraso, nos besamos y durante esos momentos ella evoluciono… al frente de nosotros estaba Arcanine que se fue en cuanto vio esa escena que no tolero ver más ¿porque presiento que evite una tragedia? Más tarde llego el Alakazam, me dijo que era mi padre, se llamaba Bryan y que sospechaba sobre que Eric era una amenaza.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Nota inicial: Ya solo faltan 3 capítulos antes del final de temporada, acabamos de ver el primer enfrentamiento entre ArcanineVsLucario pero como el troll de Dialga reseteo el tiempo pues no se sintió canon .-. total aun faltan otros combates y desarrollar algunos personajes antes de que se termine la segunda temporada.

Nota del autor:

Perdón por eterna espera si es que me esperaron :/ pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir en primera persona. La razón de esto es que estaba algo nostálgico recordando los primeros capítulos de está que es mi primer fanfic de pokémon, quien lo diría ya sobrepasamos los 6 meses y ya casi pasamos las 2000 vistas. La verdad que no espera tal grado de aceptación (y gracias a sus comentarios que he mejorado, eso creo, como escritor amateur) gracias por sus criticas constructivas que me ayudan mucho a avanzar.

Tengo planeado hacer como 3 historias. Haber que tal me va... la próxima historia seria sobre el primer "batallas sobre el poder máximo" convocado en una época antigua en el mundo pokémon, aun no estoy seguro de esto (suelo dejar fanfic en sus primeros capitulo) pero por algo se comienza.

para terminar la tercera y probablemente la que dará fin (o por lo menos a toda esta trama principal) temporada de la historia contará (si mis cálculos no me fallan, spoiler: no prometo nada) con 18 capítulos y un nuevo personaje principal.

Dato curioso inoportuno aparece: Según yo, Rihanna es de los personajes principales que menos diálogos tiene en toda la historia.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego.

* * *

(Parte post-capitulo)

En la dimensión de Dialga hizo acto de presencia el primer legendario.

—Dialga... ¿qué te dije sobre modificar el tiempo— Pronunció Arceus.

—Lo siento pero Giratina empezó, ademas salve al mundo de la oscuridad no tiene porque agradecerme— Dio su escusa el legendario que controlaba el tiempo.

—Solo pospusiste lo inevitable, una nueva oscuridad sumergirá el mundo pokémon en un conflicto tremendo, la guerra esta próxima a suceder— Predijo el primer legendario.


	32. Superando las tinieblas parte B

Atencion: pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Nada, nomas que disfruten del capitulo de hoy.

Nombre del capitulo: ¿Tración?

* * *

En el mundo humano. Samurott se localizaba en el gran parque de la ciudad, grabando todo a su alrededor con la cámara de su celular de muy pésima calidad, al parecer completamente sola a muy altas horas de la noche y casi completa oscuridad más allá de la linterna que traía en manos.

Caminaba sin parar de filmar su pasear por esa zona que consiste de un largo camino de concreto, a los lados un que otro banco cada par de metros y finalmente las zonas verdes llenos de preciosos árboles que por la oscuridad de la noche más la falta de iluminación apenas se podían apreciar.

—Hola querido publico, esta noche me encuentro en el gran parque de la ciudad trayendoles con ustedes otro de mis videos para internet, desgraciadamente descubrí que en la competencia no hay un Delphox así que me temo que no podré cumplir lo que les prometí, pero aun asi sigo filmando mi dia a dia como testimonio para la posteridad— Dijo la Samurott colocando la cámara frente a su rostro— Así que he decidido filmar a todos los fantasmas de la competencia, deben ser como 8 pero no estoy segura, pues andando que la noche es joven.

Entonces la tipo agua siguió grabando todo lo que podía, hasta que repentinamente se encontró con Gourgeist en su forma humana observando detenidamente un árbol.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó la curiosa tipo agua filmando con su celular.

—Estoy tratando de recordar el pasado, lo único que sé es que morí aquí mismo a manos de un asesino, pero no logro recordarlo bien— Comentó Gourgeist.

—Bueno hay nos vemos, aun tengo a 7 fantasmas que filmar— Samurott quería seguir grabando.

—¿porque quieres filmar a todos los fantasmas?— Preguntó la tipo fantasma-planta algo intrigada.

—Por nomas, tengo que filmar para practicar y qué mejor modo que capturando en cámara a todos los tipos fantasma del juego— Respondió la tipo agua.

—¿Si sabes que los únicos que pueden vernos son los otros participantes y me imagino que a estas alturas ya deben de conocernos— Fue lo que dijo Gourgeist.

—Tal vez pero eso no va a desanimarme... tengo que filmarlos a todos— Contestó Samurott para después irse.

La tipo agua seguía grabando todo el lugar, según su celular estaba llegando a la ubicación de una llave del poder, entonces el susodicho objeto flotante se apareció frente a ella pero ya a tan avanzada competencia eso solo podía significar que un legendario estaba cercas. Rápidamente atacó casi de forma sorpresiva Suicune el perro legendario del agua, Samurott no logró reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un Escaldar.

—¿Conque esas tenemos?, bien pues es hora de usar mis llaves favoritas— Enseguida sin dejar de grabar activo sus llaves de poder "Choice specs y Mutatipo" para mejorar su ataque.

Enseguida Suicune utilizó Paz mental para mejorar sus ataques y defensa especial mientras que Samurott conecta un Hierba lazo dejando en serios problemas al perro legendario del agua, Suicune insistió con Descanso para después hacer Sonámbulo pero para su desgracia la ahora tipo planta acierta un Hierba lazo fulminantemente crítico que lo deja fuera de combate.

—¡Si!, debilite un legendario... ¡temanme! que Samurott hoy está imparable— Después fue por su recompenza por su logro— Interesante una llave Absorbe agua.

Por mientras en la base del equipo 6° llega Eric para hablar con Giratina, le abre la puerta la líder del mencionado equipo; una Dragonite. Se trataba de una gran mansión de 3 pisos, el recibidor era inmenso y hasta el final del pasillo bajando las escaleras apareció Giratina en su forma humana.

—A su majestad Giratina no le gusta esperar— Recrimina la Dragonite.

—Tuve mis contratiempos— Se excusó el tipo fuego.

—Eric ¿y a que se debe su presencia? espero que hayas cumplido lo acordado— Pronunció Giratina de forma amenazante.

—Sobre eso, Norberto logró complicarnos las cosas— Respondió el Arcanine intentando no sonar molesto.

—¿Que? esto esta muy mal, pues ni modo tendremos que aplicar el plan B— Sentenció la legendaria de tipo fantasma-dragón.

—¿En serio usaremos el plan B?— Dijo algo intrigado el tipo fuego.

—Si Norberto no quiere ser mi títere entonces lo castigaré de formas que nunca se esperaría— Giratina empezó a sonreír— Llévate a Hydreigon y a Goodra.

—De acuerdo— Pronunció el Arcanine para después retirarse del lugar junto con las 2 tipo dragón.

—Rayos, ese Norberto si que no se queja querer, pero es un primor cuando sea mío en el mundo distorsión lo convertiré en chica y será mía por toda la eternidad— Comentó Giratina imaginando cosas en su cabeza.

—Me das miedo— Fue lo que dijo la tipo dragón-volador.

—Tú cállate que no eres legendaria— Entonces suena el teléfono móvil de la Dragonite— Andando que tenemos una llave del poder que obtener.

En la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Todos los negocios estaban cerrados por ser de madrugada, en eso llego Samurott para filmar la épica pelea entre el equipo 7° y Zekrom; o bueno solo Zapdos, Venusaur y Torterra debido a que Nidoking junto a Nidoqueen se ubicaban detrás de Samurott sentados en una banca besándose sin parar.

—Recuerdame porque esos 2 son de nuestro equipo— Se quejó el tipo planta-tierra.

—No lo se, no lo recuerdo— Fue lo que dijo el tipo planta-veneno.

—Ay vamos, tú eres nuestro líder— Recriminó Torterra muy enojado.

—Mejor deja de quejarte y sigue usando Terremoto— Sentenció Venusaur realizando dicho ataque sobre Zekrom.

En eso llegaron Dragonite, Giratina y Noivern a la batalla contra el legendario de tipo dragón-eléctrico para obtener la susodicha llave del poder mientras que Samurott había dejado de filmar la batalla para Grabar a los enamorados en pleno acto.

—Oye te importa— Se quejó Nidoking al notar que los estaban filmando.

—SI, hagan como que no estoy y por favor no miren a la cámara que arruina el momento—

Repentinamente Zekrom realizó un poderoso Cometa draco que puso en aprietos hasta a los que no estaban interesados en la batalla, enseguida Giratina termina con el legendario de tipo dragón-eléctrico usando Enfado y quedandose asi con la llave del poder; Pararrayos.

En el mundo pokemon. Chris ya habia llegado al primer gimnasio de la región de Kalos para retar a la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Novarte; Violeta. Entonces el retador llamó a combater a su Combusken mientras que la líder de gimnasio saco a su Surskit.

—Vamos Combusken vamonos con todo, Danza espadas— Sentenció el niño.

—Bien entonces nosotros iremos a la ofensiva con Ataque rápido— Fue lo que dijo Violeta.

Instantáneamente la tipo bicho-hielo agredió a su adversario con Ataque rápido al mismo tiempo que éste realizaba el mismo movimiento una y otra vez como un completo lunático. La líder de gimnasio estaba algo intrigada por tal comportamiento del retador que solo se quedaba parado con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Pero qué estará tramando?... vamos Surskit Hidrochorro— Pronunció Violeta con algo de preocupación para que su pokémon realizará dicho movimiento sobre su oponente.

—Sigue Combusken, sé que puedes y demuestramelo— Chris tenía mucha confianza sobre su inicial de tipo fuego-lucha.

—Rápido Surskit Rayo hielo hacia el campo de batalla— Dijo la líder de gimnasio con mucha preocupación.

Enseguida Surskit congeló todo el suelo del lugar con el movimiento antes mencionado mientras que Combusken terminaba de usar Danza espadas a tope. Chris teniendo una confianza soberbia sentía que ya tenía el combate asegurado con solo decir la siguiente palabra.

—¡Relevo!— Sentenció el retador sacando su siguiente pokémon al campo de batalla.

—Aún no es tiempo de rendirnos Surskit demostremos lo fuerte que somos— Violeta no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

—Este combate ya termino, Skarmory acábalos a todos con ¡Pájaro osado!— Sentenció el retador con una alegría tremenda.

—¡Surskit esquiva el ataque!— Gritó la líder del gimnasio con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces la pokémon de tipo bicho-hielo usó el hielo para deslizarse a toda velocidad y esquivar los probables ataques devastadores del pokémon de tipo acero-volador, aunque al pokémon de tipo bicho-hielo era rápida su adversario también era igual de rápido por lo que a la larga logró conectar un Crítico pájaro osado que acabó con la mencionada pokémon de un solo golpe.

—Adelante Vivillon y vamonos con Somnífero— Fue lo único que dijo Violeta.

—Skarmory ya sabes que hacer— Sentenció de forma muy fría el retador.

En eso la tipo bicho-volador hace Somnífero pero su adversario esquiva dicho problema y termina con Vivillo de un solo Pájaro osado, dándole la victoria a Chris su entrenador.

—Felicidades... te ganaste la medalla insecto— La líder de gimnasio le hace entrega de su medalla.

—Si ¡gane mi primer medalla en Kalos!— El niño gritó con todas sus fuerzas acompañado por su Espeon que también estaba muy feliz.

En la mañana siguiente. Samurott aun seguía con su firme misión de grabar a todos los fantasmas de la competencia en su celular, para eso se había colado en la base del equipo 2 para filmar al tipo acero-fantasma desde la ventana de la sala.

—Aqui su amiga Elizabeth trayendoles para ustedes a todo los fantasmas de la competencia, ahora le toca el turno a Aegislash miembro del equipo 2, aquí lo podemos ver en su hábitat natural viendo la televisión mientras que Gardevoir camina de un lado a otro porque probablemente Zoroark se volvió a meter en problemas o no lleva días sin revelar su ubicación actual, Lugia se dirige a la cocina por algo que comer— En eso se da cuenta que la tipo psíquico-hada la había visto— Hay no puede ser, parece que Gardevoir ya me vio, creo que intenta atacarme con Fuerza lunar... creo que solo hay una cosa que hacer en estos momentos ¡Correr!— La tipo agua emprendió la retirada estratégica.

En la base del equipo 8° Elías finalmente llega luego de un largo día en su escuela, Norberto estaba convertido en un Lucario y practicaba su nuevo movimiento; Hueso veloz. En eso el Pichu busca por toda la casa pero no logra encontrar a su tío ni a la tipo fantasma-planta.

—Oye, ¿no sabras donde estan Eric y Gourgeist?— Preguntó el niño.

—No sé nada de Eric pero sé que Gourgeist se fue en la madrugada al parque de la ciudad a no sé qué cosa, algo sobre recordar el pasado o algo asi pero no ha vuelto desde entonces— Dijo el Lucario haciendo lucir sus nuevas habilidades con su nuevo movimiento.

—Veo que aprendiste un nuevo movimiento pero... ¿no crees que seria mejor que practicaras afuera?— Aconsejó el Pichu algo preocupado.

—Tranquilizate que lo tengo todo controlado— Repentinamente se le escapa el Hueso veloz de las patas y termina en el cuarto de Articuno; escuchandose un ruido tremendo.

—Se nota— Fue lo único que dijo el niño.

—¡Hay no destruir la habitación de Articuno!, esto es malo, esto es malo ¡va a asesinarme!— Gritaba el preocupado tipo lucha-acero.

—Mejor busquemos una llave del poder.

—Tienes razon, vamonos que aqui no paso nada y mejor que sea rápido— El Lucario estaba muy de acuerdo.

Norberto y Elías visten sus atuendos raros mientras todo el mundo los veía con vergüenza ajena, el joven había localizado en su celular una llave del poder a unos kilómetros desde su ubicación actual. En esos momentos los 2 integrantes del equipo 8° estaban en la estación de la metrópolis esperando a que llegara el metro hasta que finalmente llegó el tan impuntual transporte público y como era de esperarse se armó todo un espectáculo para las personas que intentaban entrar como salir del metro.

Una vez adentro para su desgracia estaban en la hora pico; osea que solo teniendo la mayor de las suertes te tocaría ir sentado, en eso Norberto se da cuenta que Elizabeth vestida como su pokémon iban en el mismo transporte público.

—Samurott ¿qué haces aquí?— Preguntó el joven algo intrigado.

—Lo mismo puedo decirte Lucario— Fue la respuesta que dio.

Repentinamente toda la gente del metro empezó a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que se detenía el transporte público; habían entrado al universo paralelo. En eso se apareció una llave del poder dentro de ese metro y al parecer ellos no eran los únicos que estaban en dicho lugar.

—Rayos, esto ya parece pelicula de terror— Comentó Norberto algo preocupado.

—Ya cálmate Norberto solo entramos a la dimensión desconocida— Dijo Elías.

—Un momento... si una llave del poder se apareció eso quiere decir que un legendario esta cercas ¡tengo que sacar mi celular para grabarlo!— Gritó de la emoción Elizabeth mientras sacaba de su bolsa su teléfono celular.

—¿Pero en dónde estará esa llave del poder?— Decía el joven al mismo tiempo que se sienta y su cabeza choca contra el mencionado objeto flotante— Carajos, ya la encontre— Aviso en cuanto sintió el golpe.

—Bien hecho Norberto quien diria que tu cabezota nos seria muy util, ya hasta parece imán de llaves del poder y eso es genial— Comentó el niño con algo de felicidad.

—Pues a mi no me parece— Respondió el adolescente de 16 años sobándose la cabeza.

Enseguida un Lanzallamas apareció de la nada con dirección al Lucario que apenas logró esquivarlo. Chandelure se hizo presente y como era de esperarse Samurott estaba emocionada porque ahora tenían a otro fantasma más capturado en sus videos.

—Esa llave de poder me pertenece— Fue lo que dijo la tipo fantasma-fuego.

—Pues yo no veo tu nombre en él— Cuestionó el Elías.

De repente Chandelure arroja un Bola sombra pero el Pichu utiliza Protección. El Lucario conecta un Garra umbría sobre la atacante que la deja contra las cuerdas, rápidamente Elias Paraliza a la fantasma.

—Estén alerta el equipo 5° no ha de estar lejos— Reconoció el tipo lucha-acero.

—Pero es extraño que no aparezca un legendario— Comentó Samurott.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Terrakion cuando comenzó a destruir el último vagón del metro, en eso llegaron Rapidash e Infernape que lo primero que vieron fue a su compañera en mal estado.

—¿Pero qué le hicieron?— Preguntó rápidamente la tipo fuego.

—¿Nosotros? nada— Respondió el niño.

—Por cierto ¿no han visto nuestra llave de poder por casualidad?— Preguntó la tipo fuego-lucha.

—No— Contestó el tipo lucha-acero con la llave del poder flotando arriba de su cabeza.

—Pero si la tienes arriba de tu cabezota— Le respondió Infernape con mucha seriedad.

Sorpresivamente el legendario de tipo roca-lucha apareció rompiendo la pared del subterráneo y parte del vagón donde se localizaban los 6 contrincantes en obtener los susodichos objetos flotantes. Tan rápido como pudieron los 6 se quitaron del medio ya que Terrakion destruyó por completo esa sección del metro partiéndolo completamente por al mitad.

—Rayos eso estuvo cercas— Comentó el niño muy asustado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Y ¿si hacemos una alianza estratégica por esta vez?— Propuso el adolescente.

—Esta bien pero solo por esta vez y será mejor que Ninetales no sé entere de esto—

Enseguida el legendario de tipo roca-lucha realizó el movimiento de Terremoto haciendo retumbar toda la linea del metro pero Elías uso Protección para que todos salieron ilesos de dicho ataque, enseguida Lucario uso Hueso veloz, Rapidash utiliza Taladradora, Infernape hace por su parte A bocajarro, Samurott realiza su ataque más potente;Hidrocañón y finalmente el Pichu los ayuda con un humilde Impactrueno. Luego de esa serie de ataques el legendario de tipo roca-lucha quedó bien debilitado.

—Bien ahora ¡a correr con la llave del poder antes de que!— El Lucario se da cuenta que las tipo fuego le habían ganado la idea— No puede ser me ganaron la idea.

—Rápido Norberto aun tenemos otra llave que encontrar en el centro de la ciudad— Comentó el pequeño Pichu.

Más tarde. Lucario, Pichu y Samurott habían llegado al lugar en donde se suponía se encontraba una llave del poder, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que un Fuerza lunar puso a los 3 en alerta, enseguida se hicieron presentes Gardevoir y Aegislash.

—Vaya... hasta que el equipo 2° hace acto de presencia— Fue lo que dio el Lucario.

—Samurott ¿cómo está eso de qué te uniste al equipo 8°? esa es caer bajo— Criticó la tipo psíquico-hada.

—Ya hablo la que se unió a los equipos 5° y 6°, eso sí es andar de ofrecida ¿como esta eso que se unieron a Giratina? y dicen que caí bajo— Se defendió la tipo agua.

Repentinamente apareció Hoppa en su forma desatada destruyendo un gran edificio por completo para después atacar a los 6 usando un crítico Hiperrayo que dejó debilitadas a Samurott y Gardevoir, Aegislash se había salvado por ser de tipo fantasma, Pichu apenas alcanzó a protegerse y Lucario a duras penas lo resistió.

—¿Pero qué onda con Hoopa?— El adolescente aún no superó la inesperada sorpresa.

—Mejor vámonos antes de que decida usar Pulso umbrío— Advirtió el tipo acero-fantasma.

—Si que yo no me quiero arriesgar con otro Protección— Elías tampoco quería enfrentarse al devastador legendario.

Entonces los 3 se fueron a esconder en el edificio y según allí se encontraban la susodicha llave del poder así que subieron hasta el 6° piso en donde supuestamente estaría. Hoopa desatado aún seguía buscando a sus víctimas pero estos ya estaban bien escondidos.

—Rayos eso estuvo cercas— Comentó el Pichu observando por la ventana al poderoso legendario.

—Esto es malo, muy malo, malísimo— Absorbe un poción máxima— ¡Estamos muerto!— Gritó con mucha locura el Lucario.

—Oye habla por ti— Fue lo que dijo Aegislash.

Repentinamente sale del Armario un Zoroark sujetando con sus manos un disco dejando a todos atónitos ya que no se esperaban para nada eso.

—Si finalmente encontré el MT de—Le el nombre—¿¡Sonámbulo!?, ¿para que Giratinas quiero sonámbulo?—Se quejó el tipo siniestro arrojando a su suerte el disco flotante.

—Eso fue lo mismo que yo dije— Recordó el tipo lucha-acero que había hecho lo mismo.

—¡Zoroark!, ¿en dónde se suponía que te habías metido?— Preguntó amenazante el tipo acero-fantasma.

—Pues en el closet ¿que no es obvio?, llevo dias buscando MT decentes pero solo encuentro discos flotantes de sonambulos, ¡estan por todas partes carajo!— Seguia quejandose Zoroark por el movimiento que según él era inútil.

—Y por MT decente se refiere a Lanzallamas— Comentó el Lucario con una mirada amenazante.

— Como sea, por cierto y ¿ustedes qué hacen ustedes aquí? pensé que estaba bien escondido aquí.

—Pues nada aqui casual ¡escondiendonos de Hoopa desatado— Gritó de la desesperación el Pichu.

En eso Hoopa ya los había ubicado y comenzó a destruir con sus múltiples brazos el edificio en el que se encontraban los 7 competidores por la llaves del poder.

—¡Ya valimos!— Grito de la desesperación el Lucario.

—Que no cunda el pánico... ¿Alguien sabe vuelo?— Preguntó el Zoroark intento mantener la calma.

—No me miren a mi yo solo soy un pequeño Pichu— Les recordó ese pequeño detalle.

—¡Aegislash! amigo, colega tú flotas por lo tanto vuelas— El tipo siniestro se subió arriba de su compañero de equipo.

—Oye bajate de una buena vez... que flote no significa que vuelo asi que quitate de una buenas vez de encima— Comenzó a intentar quitarse al aterrado tipo siniestro de su cabeza.

—¡Igual eres tipo acero osea que amortiguaras bien la caída!, ¡vamos somos del mismo equipo hazme el paro!— Gritaba de la desesperación el Zoroark.

—Lo bueno que nosotros tenemos Protección verdad Elías— Norberto se sentía confiado.

—Nosotros me suena a manada— Respondió de forma muy fría el Pichu.

—¿y me dicen bipolar?— El Lucario en verdad que no sé la creía.

A continuación Hoopa desatado uso un devastador Hiperrayo que destruyó por completo el edificio en donde se encontraban. Luego de la caída del gigantesco inmueble sale el Pichu ileso después de haber usado Protección mientras que Aegislash por su parte realizó Escudo real para no sufrir heridas y Zoroark aun seguía arriba de él realmente asustado.

—Literalmente vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos— El tipo siniestro estaba sorprendido de haber salido ileso de eso.

—Bien pero solo no le digas a ningún fantasma que salve a un siniestro... es más no le digas a nadie que te salve— Se expresó amenazante el tipo acero-fantasma.

De entre los escombros el Lucario uso Palmeo para salir de lo que quedaba del interior del edificio, aunque había sobrevivido tenía heridas, moretones y hemorragias por todo el cuerpo.

—Me duele mi cuerpesito— Norberto se dio cuenta del grave daño en el que se encontraba— Carajos... ¿en dónde Giratinas deje el Restaura todo? espero que no sé me haya acabado.

—¡Oye Norberto sácanos de aquí!— Gritó el Pichu desde el interior del ahora destruido edificio.

—¿Sacarlos? eso me suena manada... deja pensarlo— En verdad lo pensó.

—Ya Lucario no juegues con eso, por favor... y te debo una— Comentó Elías.

—Esta bien— Fue lo que respondió el adolescente.

Una vez que Norberto había sacado de esa situación a su compañero de equipo fueron en busca de la escurridiza llave flotante del poder que ahora se suponía que se escondía entre el conjunto de locales de la zona, al frente de una pequeña fuente se ubica el mencionado objeto flotante al lado del Arcanine junto a Goodra y Hydreigon.

—¿Pero qué significa esto?— Preguntó confundido el tipo lucha-acero al ver a su presunto líder al lado de 2 dragones.

—Norberto que bueno que viniste a la fiesta... ¡la última que tendrás!— El tipo fuego estaba ansioso en hacer su siguiente jugada.

Enseguida Eric saca su pistola anteriormente cargada y le dispara en la cabeza pero para su desgracia la bala rebotó en la cabeza del Lucario.

—Mi cabeza... ¡eso dolio bastante!— Se quejó el tipo lucha-acero.

—Maldición olvide que tienes un dura cabeza— Le dispara a ambas piernas haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? y ¿por qué haces esto Eric?— Cuestionaba el Lucario ya que aún le tenía el beneficio de la duda hasta esos momentos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, debiste quedarte bajo las órdenes de Giratina pero no ¡No! decidiste mandar al carajo todo mi perfecto plan y ahora abstente a las consecuencias... ¡tu fin!— empezó a apuntar a su tórax.

—Elias por favor... ayuda— Suplicó el Lucario.

—¡No!— Se negó rotundamente el niño.

—Ya no me eres de utilidad ¡muere!— Eric estaba a punto de disparar pero su Sobrino lo Paraliza al instante— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Elías que haz hecho! me decepcionas niño malagradecido.

—A él fue a quien decepcione— Se expresó Elías viendo con odio a su tío— No te creía capaz de hacer estas cosas.

—Como quieras ahora tú tampoco me sirves, ¡Goodra y Hydreigon eliminenlos!— Ordenó el malvado Arcanine.

—Gracias amigo— Dijo el Lucario mientras intentaba levantarse.

—No te preocupes... amigo... Ya estoy aquí para apoyarte— Empezó a ayudar a su compañero a levantarse.

Goodra junto con Hydreigon realizan el movimiento de Cometa draco sobre sus 2 adversarios que tenían que derrotar pero Elías utiliza Protección para resistir.

—Espera Norberto primero deja derrotar a estas 2 molestias— El Pichu tenía en esos momentos una determinación tremenda.

—Pero en verdad que es muy adorable cuando dice que nos va a ser frente— Empezó a reír la tipo dragón.

—¿Qué nos harás? de seguro que su plan es matarnos de la risa— Tambien comenzo a reirse la tipo siniestro-dragón.

—Vean y observen— Elías estaba cansado de que nunca lo vieran como una amenaza a temer.

Entonces realizó un potente Rayo sobre Hydreigon que deja sorprendido a todo el mundo por lo potente que fue.

—Increible nunca habia hecho un Impactrueno tan poderoso— El niño se había quedado atónito por su verdadero poder.

—Ese no fue un impactrueno... ¡fue un auténtico rayo!— Norberto grito de la emocion.

—¡En serio! ahora lo siento... ¡sé lo que tengo que hacer!— Gritó de la emoción el niño.

Rápidamente Elías empezó a correr que después se vio envuelto en una luz sobre todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente apareció convertido en un auténtico Pikachu. Luego comenzó a realizar el poderosos movimiento de Placaje eléctrico que terminó chocando contra Goodra causando un daño considerable.

—Increíble me siento poderoso— Elías empezó a contemplar que se había convertido en un verdadero pikachu.

—Excelente Elias ¡dominaste la transformación!— El Lucario estaba feliz por el otro de su nuevo amigo.

Enseguida ambos dragones utilizan Enfado sobre el Pikachu el cual utiliza su nueva velocidad y agilidad para esquivar a la perfección dichos ataques. A continuación el tipo eléctrico realizó el ataque de Placaje eléctrico sobre la tipo dragon y despues realizo el movimiento de Rayo dirigido contra la tipo siniestro-dragón que terminó paralizada.

Goodra y Hydreigon lo volvieron a intentar con Cometa draco pero Elías solo tuvo que usar Protección para salir ileso de eso, acto seguido el Pikachu debilitó de un solo golpe a las 2 dragones utilizando Electrotela... ahora tenía un tremendo poder que debía ser respetado.

—Excelente Elías ¡lo lograste venciste a esas 2 dragones!— Lo felicitó el tipo lucha-acero.

—Si, cuidense contrincantes de la competencia ¡que Pikachu ha llegado!— Gritó con mucha emoción el tipo eléctrico.

—No se olviden de mi— Sentenció Eric disparando su arma de fuego.

Norberto se quedó pasmado al contemplar cómo la bala impacta en la cabeza de su nuevo amigo, el Pikachu cae de golpe al suelo luego de recibir la mencionada bala en el cráneo. El Arcanine se la pensó si atacar a su enemigo ahora mismo pero la llegada del equipo 4° fue una claro factor que hizo que el malvado tipo fuego se decantara por la retirada, Norberto allí yace observando el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo caido.

—Hay no llegamos tarde— Se sintió culpable el Sableye.

—Sabía que no debiamos distraernos con el Hoopa desatado— Comentó el Trevenant muy serio.

—¿Pero cómo íbamos a saber? además recuerda que teniamos que debilitar a fuerzas ese legendario si queriamos acceder a esta zona— Spiritum estaba enojada por el hecho de que el legendario de tipo psíquico-siniestro no los dejó llegar a tiempo.

—Arcanine escapó— Reportó la Yveltal.

—Norberto por favor acéptalo... Elías se ha ido— Sentenció Gengar sonando indiferente.

—Largo—El Lucario se voltea mostrando sus ojos llorosos— ¡Dejenme solo por una maldita vez!— Norberto quería soledad.

—Vamonos Norberto ya no nos necesita. debe afrontar esta pérdida solo— Fue lo último que dijo el tipo fantasma-veneno.

Luego todo los integrantes del equipo 4° deciden retirarse mientras que Norberto se quedaba solo con el cadáver de Elias.

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

Nota inicial: Ahora no hay preguntas, ni escenas "eliminadas" ni escenas post-capitulo y ni nada de ¡nada!.

Nota del ator: Perdón por la tardanza pero es que nomas no se me daba el escribir (tuve un severo bloqueo de escritor) literalmente escribia una pagina por dia (y sumado a que perdí el inicio del capitulo pues tampoco ayudo que digamos .-.) pero en fin dejemos de cosas tristes que la función debe continuar y aún quedan posiblemente 2 capitulos antes del final de temporada.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	33. Superando las tinieblas parte C

Atención: Pokémon no me pertence.

Observación: Trascurrieron varios dias despues del ultimo capitulo.

Nombre del capitulo: La reunión de los tipo fantasma.

* * *

Días después en el cementerio de la ciudad. Norberto estaba enfrente de la tumba de Elías, su compañero de equipo ahora se encontraba muerto por la culpa de Eric porque le había disparado en la cabeza y literalmente Norberto no sabía qué pensar empero sólo tenía una cosa clara... vengaría al Pikachu caído cueste lo que cueste. Estaba a punto de llegar la noche y no había casi nadie en el mencionado lugar.

Gourgeist y Articuno llegaron para hacer entrar en razón al Lucario, o bueno solo la tipo fantasma-planta debido a que la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador en su forma humana leía los últimos capítulos de su libro favorito y allí no había quien pudiera detenerla. Norberto cuando se dio cuenta de sus 2 compañeras de equipo se disgustó bastante porque en esos momentos quería soledad y tranquilidad absoluta.

—Norberto— Gourgeist decidió romper el silencio— No puedes seguir atrapado en tus pensamientos— Se colocó a su lado— Debes reaccionar para superar este obstáculo… A mi tambien me duele perder a Elías y descubrir que Eric está con Giratina pero— Es interrumpida.

—¡Basta!— Gritó sin pensarlo y muy disgustado— No quiero seguir escuchándote— Norberto no tuvo palabras para continuar.

—Bien... como quieras ya luego hablaremos cuando estés de humor ¡adios!— La tipo fantasma-planta no iba a tolerar las negativas del Lucario.

Gourgeist empezó a retirarse mientras Norberto solo se quedaba callado con la cabeza baja y con una mirada triste que denotaba algo de depresión. Articuno fue directo a la base a encerrarse en su cuarto para seguir leyendo su libro favorito para que nadie la molestara mientras que la tipo fantasma-planta mejor decidió dejar de molestar a la ave legendaria del hielo para irse por su lado.

Marimar había ido de paseo por el centro de la ciudad hasta caer bien entrado la noche, la gente que pasaba a su lado o que inclusive la atravesaban sin darse cuenta no lograban verla ya que se trataba de un fantasma aunque alguien de la competencia si podría apreciar su presencia. Luego de pasar un buen rato mirando por todo el lugar se encontró con Gengar estando solo; eso era raro de él porque generalmente siempre iba acompañado de alguien de su equipo, al parecer venía con noticias.

—Gourgeist que bueno que te encontre eras a la única que me faltaba avisar— Explicó el tipo fantasma-veneno al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el aliento; había recorrido durante todo el dia muchos kilómetros.

—Qué pasa Gengar— La tipo fantasma-planta no tenía idea de que se trataría.

—Dentro de poco iniciará la reunión de los tipo fantasma, todos debemos estar presentes y tú eras la única que faltaba avisar y si quieres te muestro el camino... Casi es hora— Avisó el Gengar ya más tranquilo.

—Esta bien muéstrame el camino— Fue la respuesta que dio Gourgeist.

En una casa abandonada se habían reunido todo los tipo fantasma; Giratina, Gengar, Sableye, Trevenant, Spiritum, Gourgeist, Aegislash y Chandelure. Esto debido a que la legendaria de tipo fantasma-dragón había solicitado esa reunión aun sabiendo de las presentes rivalidades entre todos por no decir enemistad. Aegislash estaba algo temeroso de que le recriminaron de que había salvado a un tipo siniestro y por eso se encontraba muy alterado, preocupado y paranoico. Chandelure estaba agradecida de tener una excusa para no estar en la base del 5° equipo; Infernape se había vuelto insoportable últimamente. Giratina se localizaba fuera de la casa esperando impaciente a que todos estuvieran presentes. Y finalmente Sableye, Trevenant y Spiritum se divertían en la reunión de los tipo fantasmas como si fuera una fiesta, el tipo siniestro-fantasma bailaba con su similar mientras que el tipo fantasma-planta se acababa con todos los bocadillos y bebidas que se ubican en la zona de los aperitivos.

En esos momentos llegaron los 2 fantasmas restantes que faltaban por llegar. La reunión de los tipo fantasma transcurre en una casa abandonada de 2 pisos que en verdad denotaba que estaba sin habitantes por años por los muebles llenos de polvo y las grandes telarañas que cubren todo lo que podían. Gengar satisfecho por avisarle a todos los fantasmas de la reunión se fue hacia donde se ubicaban los demás miembros de su equipo junto con Gourgeist que desde se descubrió que el Arcanine es malvado ya sentía al equipo 4° como aliados junto con el 1° equipo que sospechaban de las intenciones de Eric y al final resultó que tenían razón.

—Trevenant por favor ya deja de comer que no vas a dejar nada para los demás—Fue lo primero que dijo al descubrir el paradero de este.

—Lo siento jefe— Se disculpó el tipo fantasma-planta dejando por fin la zona de aperitivos.

—Perfecto ahora que ya todos estamos aquí podemos comenzar— Sentenció la legendaria de tipo fantasma-dragón al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Los 7 fantasmas localizados dentro de la casa salieron al escuchar el llamado de Giratina para saber el porqué de esta inesperada reunión, una vez afuera Sableye lo primero que ve es la gran alberca y lo primero que hace es lanzarse sin pensarlo 2 veces a la piscina y luego del obvio regaño de su líder el tipo siniestro-fantasma sale de allí muy desanimado.

—Oye Aegislash deja de estar tan alterado dudo que Giratina haya hecho esta junta para hablar sobre ti— Habló Chandelure al notar la intranquilidad del tipo acero-fantasma.

—Hasta que Giratina no diga los motivos de esta asamblea mi preocupación no se irá— Explicó Aegislash de la forma más paranoica que pudo en esos momentos.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto Giratina?— Preguntó Spiritum sin preocupación alguna.

—Tenemos un nuevo fantasma en la competencia— Dio de respuesta la organizadora de la reunión de los fantasmas— Vamos niño no seas tímido— .Animó al nuevo a que saliera a presentarse con todos.

Enseguida se hizo presente a la vista de todos el tipo eléctrico-fantasma; Rotom. Todos estaban algo sorprendidos ya que no se estaban a alguien más que se uniera a y menos que fuera un tipo fantasma. Rotom por su parte estaba muy confundido debido a que tenía amnesia y es por ese motivo que no recordaba nada de su antigua vida, todo es nuevo e incierto incierto para él cualquier cosa podría ser una potencial amenaza… tenía que protegerse. Entonces el tipo eléctrico-fantasma se fue a escoger detrás de Giratina.

—No otra vez niño… Ya tienes que perder esa inseguridad que yo no te voy a proteger por siempre— La legendaria de tipo fantasma-dragón estaba cansada de que el pequeño siempre estuviera pidiendo protección.

—Vaya si que debe ser duro— Comentó Sableye cruzado de brazos aun quería nada en la alberca.

—Yo aún recuerdo a la perfección el primer segundo que abrí los ojos siendo un fantasma, nunca olvidaré esa sensación terrible de no saber quien eres o lo que vas a ser… literalmente es iniciar otra vez— Explicó el líder del 4° equipo sintiendo nostalgia.

—Bien pues para animar al nuevo que les parece si todos cuentan su historia— Sugirió Giratina que todo los fantasmas se presentarán ante el nuevo.

—Yo soy Gengar en mi antigua vida me conocían como John un trabajo en el área de la industria química y mi causa de muerte fue la exposición a altas concentraciones de un gas venenoso probablemente Fosgeno debido a un terrible accidente industrial— Gengar fue el primero en presentarse ante el pequeño Rotom.

—Yo soy Spiritum en mi antigua vida me conocían como Asunción mi antiguo trabajo consistía en cuidar a los paciente de un hospital de psiquiátrico pero un paciente en particular al intentar escapar terminó asesinarme su nombre era Ted— Fue la tipo fantasma-siniestro la 2° en presentarse.

—Yo soy Sableye solía llamarme Rangel solía ser parte de la policía de mi ciudad morí mientras defendía a la población de unos manifestantes rebeldes; uno en particular se hacía llamar Ted— El tipo siniestro-fantasma se animó a participar.

—Hola Rotom, yo me llamo Gourgeist pero antes era Miramar una joven universitaria y tenía un novio llamado Ted pero era muy inestable psicológicamente... lo descubrí demasiado tarde cuando me asesino en el parque de la ciudad— La tipo fantasma-planta no se queria quedar atras.

—Aegislash así me conocen pero antes era Edgar un tranquilo muchacho de posgrado que estaba a punto de graduarme más sin embargo ese día nunca llegó debido a mi muerte cuando fui atropellado por Ted cuando intentaba escapar de la policía a alta velocidad— Habló el tipo acero-fantasma ya más tranquilo porque la asamblea no tenía nada que ver con él.

— Bueno creo que ahora me toca— la tipo fantasma-fuego finalmente se anima a participar— Me puedes decir Chandelure y la causa de mi muerte fue a manos del asesino serial... ¡Ted! luego de intentar defenderme de él pero sin éxito— En verdad que no le gustaba hablar de su pasado pero lo hacía más que nada por obligación.

—Trevenant, mi antiguo nombre Te... teodoro y mi causa de muerte fue en un accidente de avión que se desplomó hasta chocar contra el suelo en una zona de bosques— El tipo fantasma-planta mintió descaradamente y su líder sabía del engaño.

— Vez ahora que ya todos nos conocemos no hay porque temer— Sentenció Giratina tratando de convencer al nuevo de reunirse con los demás fantasmas.

Luego de que Rotom finalmente decidiera unirse con sus similares Giratina decidió mejor irse ya no quería seguir estando enfrente del 4° equipo, entonces ahora si estuvo la cosa más parecida a una fiesta con música y todo incluido.

Aegislash fue a la parte de arriba para ver toda la casa por no decir que intentaba encontrar MT que supuestamente había ubicados en ese lugar, cuando finalmente llega al armario en donde debería estar el disco flotante se lleva con la sorpresa de encontrarse con Zoroark que le había ganado el MT.

— ¡Zoroark! ¿se puede saber que haces aqui?— Se alarmó el tipo acero-fantasma al encontrarse inesperadamente con su compañero de equipo.

— ¡Aegislash! este… no creas que estuve espiando su dichosa reunión de fantasma, enterandome de la llegada de un tal Rotom o que moriste en un accidente vehicular— Fue lo que dijo el tipo siniestro.

— Total… Se puede saber de qué se trata ese MT— Aegislash quería saber sobre el disco flotante.

— Bueno es— Se fija el nombre del MT— ¡Sonámbulo! me quiero volver chango es el 3° este dia— El zoroark muy enojado arroja a su suerte el disco flotante como ya lo había hecho en el pasado.

—Como sea regresemos a la base que esta asamblea ya se volvió aburrida por no decir que tu presencia estuvo fuera de lugar— Explicó el tipo acero-fantasma.

— De acuerdo te acompaño— El tipo siniestro estuvo de acuerdo con su compañero.

Más tarde Aegislash y Zoroark habían llegado a la base del 2° equipo muy agotados de caminar tantos ya que la reunión de los tipo fantasma literalmente se localizó al otro lado de la ciudad. Como siempre Lugia estaba haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, la líder del equipo 2 estaba durmiendo y Gardevoir esperaba en la sala con las luces apagadas.

—Creo que ya la libre— Susurró el Zoroark tratando de no hacer ruido.

—Mmm... esto estuvo demasiado fácil— Comentó Aegislash cerrando la puerta.

—Vaya miren quienes decidieron aparecer— Habló la Gardevoir encendiendo las luces.

—¡Gardevoir!— El tipo siniestro se llevó con el mayor susto de su vida— ¿Qué haces aquí? esto es tan inesperado.

—Pues esperandote ¡me tenias muy preocupada! ¿por qué desapareciste por dias? — Fue lo que dijo la tipo psíquico-hada molesta por su desaparición.

—Lo bueno que no soy tú— El tipo acero-fantasma estaba alegre de no ser el tipo siniestro.

—Tú tampoco te salvaste Aegislash ¿de qué se trato la dichosa asamblea de los tipo fantasma? — Preguntó la Gardevoir con cierto tono que sonó algo amenazante.

—¡Se pueden callar que no me dejan dormir!— Gritó muy amenazante la líder del 2° equipo ya que todo ese alboroto en la sala no la dejaban dormir con tranquilidad.

En el mundo pokémon. Chris seguía con su viaje de convertirse en el mejor maestro pokémon de todos los tiempos y para lograrlo tenía que seguir venciendo a los líderes de gimnasio, en este caso se enfrentará a Grant líder de gimnasio de ciudad Relieve especializado en pokémon de tipo roca.

El Onix de Grant había hecho Pulimento mientras que la Espeon de Chris realizó un efectivo Cola férrea, ambos pokémon se miraban frente a frente… enseguida el tipo roca-tierra utiliza Avalancha haciendo aparecer y caer sobre su oponente grandes rocas al mismo tiempo que éste atacó con un veloz Ataque rápido que terminó acertando en el Onix.

—Increíble la rapidez de ese Espeon pero no existe ninguna barrera que nos podrá contener ¡Onix Cola férrea!— Fue lo que dijo el líder de gimnasio.

—¡Espeon también utiliza Cola férrea!— Ordena el retador a su pokémon.

Entonces ambas Cola férrea chocan resultando en un tremendo empate, el tipo roca-tierra rápidamente lo vuelve a intentar con Avalancha de forma tan inesperada que la tipo psíquico sólo pudo salir ilesa de eso usando Protección. A continuación Onix en cuanto Espeon estuvo completamente vulnerable ejecuta Foco resplandor causando la preocupación de Chris por su pokémon y haciendo recorrer por su cabeza la idea de cambiar de pokémon.

—¡Espeon! regresa— Avisó a la tipo psíquico para que se retirara del campo de batalla— .Vamos Espeon no quiero verte sufrir— Simplemente su pokémon no quería rendirse— Esta bien… ¡Ataque rápido!— Le gritó Chris a su pokémon.

—Muy bien adelante Onix Pulimento— Hablo Grant para que su pokémon hiciera lo que había dicho.

En eso el tipo roca-tierra vuelve a usar Pulimento al mismo tiempo que oponente lo golpeaba con Ataque rápido y luego atacó Cola férrea sobre él mientras éste realiza el movimiento de Avalancha. Ambos pokémon están muy agotados, ninguno de los 2 quería rendirse, Onix con todas sus fuerzas atacó a su adversaria con Foco resplandor y Espeon se defendió con Protección. Acto seguido la tipo Psíquico contraatacó con su movimiento con STAB; Psicocarga mientras el tipo roca-tierra también hace lo mismo pero con Avalancha y cuando ambos ataques dieron en el blanco terminó en un completo empate; los 2 pokémon yacían en el suelo debilitados.

—Buen trabajo Onix te mereces un buen descanso— El líder del gimnasio regresó a su pokémon de tipo roca-tierra a su pokéball.

—Espeon… Regresa— Al retador le dolió tener que regresar a su pokémon caído a su pokéball; generalmente Espeon siempre está fuera acompañando a su entrenador en el viaje para convertirse en el mejor maestro pokemon de todos los tiempos.

—Es momento de la segunda ronda adelante Tyrantrum— Grant sacó a su pokémon tipo roca-dragón a combatir.

—¡Gallade yo te elijo!— Chris llamó a su pokémon tipo psíquico-lucha al combate.

—Vamos Tyrantrum ¡Cometa draco!— Fue lo que dijo el líder del gimnasio a su pokémon.

—Gallade utiliza Danza espadas— Sentenció el retador y su pokémon obedeció.

Acto seguido el tipo psíquico-lucha atacó con A bocajarro luego de ser golpeado por Cometa draco y haber quedado en pie. Luego del brutal ataque que resultó en crítico, el tipo roca-dragón cayó debilitado y esto dio como resultado la victoria indiscutible para el retador.

—Pues bueno parece que te ganaste la medalla muro… Felicidades— Grant hace entrega de la medalla del gimnasio al retador.

—Si ¡gane la medalla muro!— Chris se sintió mal debido a que Espeon siempre festejaba con él en sus victorias pero ahora estaba descansando en su pokeball por lo que no lo podía hacer ahora.

En el mundo nuevo dia habia llegado Lugia y Articuno en sus formas humanas estaban caminando tranquilamente comentando sobre su libro favorito cuando repentinamente un Tyranitar debilitado aparece.

—¡Crees que eso me dolió!— Gritó el Charizard luego de resistir un Fuerza lunar.

—¿Oigan en donde carajos quedó Thiago?—Preguntó el líder del 1° equipo.

—Creo que debilitado por allá—Respondió el Metagross señalando la ubicación de su compañero caído.

El equipo 1 estaba combatiendo en esos momentos contra el legendario de tipo hada; Xerneas, para conseguir una de las mega-llaves para tener acceso a la mega-evolución pero éste legendarios si que estaba difícil de luchar contra él ya que apenas iniciada el combate habían perdido al tipo roca-siniestro y en verdad que se veía imponente el adversario legendario.

Alakazam por su parte había puesto Reflejo, Sustituto y toda la cosa pero aun así las cosas están bastantes negras para el 1° equipo porque de un Avalancha había derrotado al tipo fuego-volador por lo que ahora solo quedan Thiago y Bryan en combate. El plan era que Charizard y Tyranitar tenían que distraer al legendario de tipo hada mientras que el líder hacia paz mental a más no poder y Metagross hacia Puño meteoro como un completo lunático; como si eso llegara a pasar.

Xerneas había recibido varios Lanzallamas y Puño meteoros pero aun asi seguia en combate, enseguida de Tajos umbríos logra vencer a Metagross y con otro más le rompe el sustituto al tipo psíquico pero éste ya había obtenido lo que buscaba.

—¡Me siento poderoso!— De un letal Psicocarga vence a Xerneas— ¡Temanme como en la primera generación! no quiero hacerles recordar esos tiempos— El tipo psiquico sentía invencibilidad en esos momentos.

En la base del 1° equipo. Los 3 que habían sido debilitados estaban recuperándose de sus heridas que se les había formado durante la batalla contra Xerneas, Alakazam fue al cuarto en donde guardaban las llaves del poder del equipo 1 para luego entregarlas a sus camaradas que desde el inicio de la competencia soñaban con la llegada de este dia.

—Maldición ¿Por qué carajos Xerneas tiene Onda certera?— Se quejó el tipo roca-siniestro.

—De seguro se quería lucir… creo que de un Fuerza lunar bastaba— Comentó el tipo fuego-volador.

—¡Tú cállate Avalancha!— Gritó Leonel con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ya basta! debemos tranquilizarnos— Alzó la voz el tipo acero-psíquico.

—Esta bien… Tajo umbrío—Lo ultimo lo susurro el Tyranitar.

—Ahora si ¡Ya valio hijos de su madre!—Ahora Metagross era el que inicia la pelea.

Entonces llegó Alakazam con las 8 mega-llaves para entregarlas a sus compañero de equipo pero lo único que ve es a Thiago, Leonel y al tipo que siempre se le olvida su nombre luchando por una discusión absurda.

—¡A ver! ¿qué significa esto? ¿por qué ahora están tan malhumorados el dia de hoy?— Interrogó el tipo psíquico.

—Lo siento Bryan pero me demandaron y perdí el juicio, literal y creo que también metafóricamente— Respondió el tipo roca-siniestro.

—A mi bajaron el salario porque si— Contesto el tipo acero-psíquico.

—Pues mi desgracia fue que en el restaurante en donde trabajó bajo el flujo de clientes— Explicó el tipo fuego-volador.

—Vaya que les fue mal pero esa no es excusa para dejar la madurez de lado… como sea ahora tenemos las 8 mega-llaves por lo que finalmente nos podemos llamar el mega-equipo y creo que nos merecemos un buen descanso en el bar—Avisó el líder del 1° equipo.

—De acuerdo pero no invites a tu hijo a beber con nosotros— Comentó Thiago recordando aquella noche.

—¿Se acuerdan?— Empezó a reírse— Si el pobre de Norberto estando sobrio le falta un tornillo ahora borrado es imparable— El cocinero recordó esa noche.

—Ese chico me recuerda tanto a mi y aun recuerdo la primera vez que tomé una cerveza— Leonel se puso algo nostálgico.

—Bueno ya que estamos hablando de mi hijo y ahora ¡A divertirse!— Ordenó Bryan a los 3 integrantes de su equipo.

En el mismo bar del otro dia. El 1° equipo estaba tomando cerveza tranquilamente cuando repentinamente ven que toda la gente comenzaba a desaparecer lo que significaba una sola cosa; habían entrado al universo paralelo y una llave del poder estaba cerca como tambien algun legendario que atacara sin dudarlo.

—No lo puedo creer ¿que onda con estas llaves que nunca nos dejan en paz?— El Alakazam en verdad que estaba disgustado por lo que había pasado.

—Pues ni modo siempre hay que esperar lo inesperado así que preparémonos para lo peor— Advirtió el tyranitar aún no pudo evitar sentir inquietud.

Acto seguido se hizo presente Landorus que con un solo Terremoto puso a temblar todo el lugar, los 4 integrantes del 1° equipo no tuvieron otra opción que escapar a toda costa de ese lugar y en cuanto estuvieron en la calle se toparon con el equipo 6 junto con el Arcanine.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si tenemos a mi equipo favorito— Dijo el tipo fuego haciendo lucir su intimidación.

—Eric ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?— Preguntó el líder del 1° equipo.

—Su final ¡acaben con ellos!— Sentenció el Arcanine.

—Pues lamento decirte que te equivocaste de equipo— Fue lo que dijo el tipo Psíquico.

A continuación el legendario de tipo tierra-volador hizo acto de presencia y realizó el movimiento de Tormenta arena y entonces los 4 miembros del 1° equipo decidieron mega-evolucionar transformándose en sus respectivo pokémon.

— Interesante ¿con que mega-evolucionaron? bueno ahora es mi turno—Fue lo que dijo el tipo fuego.

Acto seguido Eric alza su brazo y en la palma de su mano aparece la poderosa llave infernal, ahora activa el mencionado objeto y comenzó su transformación en el Arcanine oscuro; su piel es de color negro, su pelaje es gris oscuro y finalmente del hocico desprendía una llama de color morado.

—¡¿pero qué hiciste Eric?!, no lo entiendo y ¡¿en serio estás tan loco para venderte a Giratina por la llave infierno?! ¡estas bien loco!— Se alarmó bastante el Alakazam.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? estoy dispuesto a todo para llevar a cabo mis artimañas— Fue la respuesta que dio el ahora tipo fuego-siniestro.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer — El tipo psíquico colocó un sustituto.

—Será en vano… ¡Eclipse solar!— Grito el Arcanine oscuro.

De repente el sol comenzó a tornarse negro hasta quedar completamente bloqueado por la luna, enseguida el tipo fuego-siniestro ataca a su oponente con Mordisco y como si nada atravesó el sustituto para después golpearlo con un golpe fulminante que lo debilita al instante.

El 6° equipo logra derrotar al 1° equipo al mismo tiempo que Eric se encargaba de vencer al legendario de turno y luego el Arcanne oscuro ordenó llevarse al equipo 1 como rehenes para atraer a su hijo adoptivo a una obvia trampa.

En la mansión del equipo 6° el Alakazam, Metagross, Charizard y Tyranitar habían sido atados de brazos y piernas a la vez que estaban siendo vigilados por Goodra. Por el otro lado Dragonite estaba tranquila viendo la televisión mientras que las demás dragones se divierten nadando en la alberca de la mansión a excepción de Giratina que estaba harta que el pequeño Rotom no la dejara en paz.

—Ya pequeño ¡Deja de molestarme!— Ordenó la legendaria de tipo fantasma-dragón.

—Pero alguien podría venir a atacarme en cualquier momento— Rotom no tenía intenciones de obedecer a su superior.

—Creeme Rotom que si alguien viene a atacarnos al primero que enviamos es a tí así que ¡deja esa cobardía que no estoy dispuesta a seguir soportando tus tonterías!— Habló Giratina pero ni aun así convenció al tipo eléctrico-fantasma.

Eric se encontraba en el balcón de la mansión que tenía vista la calle, en esos momentos estaba en una llamada con la líder del equipo 5° planificando la próxima jugada que estaban apunto de hacer para asegurarse que los planes de Giratina se completen y para lograrlo necesitan la pieza clave de todo; Norberto el Lucario.

—Todo está listo Ninetales pronto avisare al equipo 2° sobre la próxima movida— Avisó el Arcanine por teléfono.

—Excelente Eric y pues bien el equipo 5 irá a la mansión de las dragones— Fue la respuesta que dio ninetales por teléfono.

—Salio todo de acuerdo al plan… aquí te espero— Dijo el tipo fuego.

—¿como estas tan seguro que Norberto vendrá?— Preguntó la tipo fuego.

—No te preocupes— Ve nuevamente el video en donde mataba a la madre y hermana de Norberto ademas de como lo dejó en coma en esa ocasión— sé que vendrá— Eric comenzó a reírse muy macabramente.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

Nota inicial: Bueno, ese fue el capitulo del dia de hoy. El proximo capitulo es el ultimo de esta temporada y quien sabe cuando la vaya a publicar puede ser mañana, en 2 semanas, el siguiente mes, el proximo año o nunca... se sabe.

Nota del autor: A ver si descubren el pasado de Rotom, el siguiente capitulo (Dignidad: cero) será el capitulo que pondra por terminado este arco argumental.

Dato salvaje aparece: El nombre del Charizard cocinero es... Ciro.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos más tarde.


	34. Superando las tinieblas parte D

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Ultimo capitulo de la segunda temporada.

Nombre del capitulo: Dignidad cero.

* * *

En la base del equipo 3. Norberto había ido a pedirles su ayuda para enfrentarse a Giratina y a Arcanne, anteriormente obtuvo el apoyo del equipo 4 y el 7° equipo también decidió ayudarlos a diferencia de Swampert que estaba indeciso en si ayudar a sus rivales.

—Vamos Swampert tenemos que vencer a Arcanine y para lograrlo necesitamos estar todos unidos— Propuso el tipo lucha-acero en su afán de convencer al líder del 3° equipo.

—Venusaur ¿por qué decidiste ayudar al equipo 8?— El tipo agua-tierra quiso saber el motivo por el cual sus aliados aceptaron unirse a sus rivales.

—Porque Arcanine y Giratina deben ser detenidos a toda costa, no hay otro motivo, seremos rivales pero yo soy de la idea que de ser necesario nuestra mejor jugada es unirnos para tener posibilidades ante un enemigo mayor— Explicó el líder del 7° equipo que no comprendía cómo era que su supuesto aliado lo estaba pensando.

—Swampert no puedo creer eso de tí, yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que ese Arcanine se salga con la suya así que ayudare al Lucario y a sus aliados— La Samurott no lo pensó 2 veces en unirse a sus rivales para poder vencer a un enemigo en común.

—Gracias Samurott te lo agradezco mucho… Mi padre adoptivo movió sus cartas, le salió la jugada pero ahora es nuestro turno y no nos rendiremos sin antes pelear— Norberto estaba plenamente decidido en enfrentarse al tipo fuego.

—Samurott no se quedará con toda la diversión yo tambien me unire a ustedes — Azumarill también decidió unirse a la alianza entre el equipo 4, el equipo 7 y lo que quedaba del 8° equipo.

—Bien si mi propio equipo y aliados se quieren unir al Lucario para combatir contra el Arcanine pues no me queda de otra más que decir que tienen mi apoyo— El líder del 3° equipo finalmente aceptó.

—Rock and Roll vamos a darles con todo— Ho-oh demostró su emoción tocando su guitarra eléctrica tan fuerte y alocadamente como pudo.

—Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo ¡me niego rotundamente!— Hizo acto de presencia Empoleon— Desde mi punto de vista veo improbable que ganen.

—Empoleon ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que nada de ser pesimista?— Regaño el líder del 3° equipo a su compañero de tipo agua-acero..

—Basta Swampert ya tome mi decisión y la respuestas es ¡no!— El tipo agua-acero no estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

—Esta bien Empoleon pero te me quedas cuidando la base ¿quedó claro?— El tipo agua-tierra mejor decidió dejar en paz a Empoleon.

En la base del 6° equipo. Los 4 miembros del 1° equipo despertaron atados de brazos y piernas en una pequeña habitación escondida en lo más profundo de la mansión, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que la que representaba a Goodra junto con Giratina en su forma humana se encontraban en ese pequeño cuarto.

—Giratina debí imaginarlo tú estuviste detrás de todo esto— El líder del 1° equipo sentía impotencia de no poder enfrentarse a la mente maestra detrás de todo este plan macabro.

—Alakazam ¿acaso creíste que lograrias detenerme? pues debo decirte que fracasaste, ahora mismo ustedes están fuera de mi camino—Fue lo que dijo la legendaria de tipo fantasma-dragón.

—No te tenemos miedo… aun podemos contigo— Hablo el Metagross.

—Eso está a punto de terminar en estos momentos acaban de pasar el tiempo suficiente para poder controlar sus mentes así que desde este momento me pertenece— Sentenció con mucha emoción de su poder.

Enseguida La legendaria de tipo fantasma-dragón comenzó a controlar las mentes de los 4 miembros del 1° equipo, ahora estaban completamente bajo su control y como primera orden Giratina los mandó a eliminar al equipo 4.

En la base del 8° equipo. Articuno, Lucario y Gourgeist con el apoyo de Swampert, Samurott, Azumarill, Ho-oh, Zapdos, Venusaur y Torterra se reunieron para hacer planificar el ataque contra los equipos 2, 5 y 6. Pero no eran todos los presentes un invitado especial llegó;

—¿Porque nos trajiste hasta acá Lucario?— Preguntó el líder del 3° equipo.

—Aquí se supone que nos veríamos con los equip pero no han llegado— En eso le llega un mensaje de parte del malvado Arcanine— ¡Maldición! ellos no van a llegar.

—¿Cómo planteas que vamos a atacar a la mansión fortaleza del equipo 6?— Preguntó el líder del equipo 7.

—Atacaremos con todo, ya está todo arreglado nos transformaremos todos una vez iniciada la batalla gracias a que Darkrai accedió a ayudarnos pero obviamente al ser territorio del equipo 6 estaremos en clara desventaja— Avisó el tipo lucha-acero.

—¿Por qué Arcanine está ayudando a Giratina?— Cuestionó la tipo agua-hada.

—No sabemos pero creo que compartiremos lo que sabemos, Darkrai diles— Fue lo que dijo Norberto.

—Originalmente iban a ser 5 equipo pero Giratina entro al juego al formar un 6° equipo por su cuenta, yo intente espiarlo al formar un nuevo equipo... el original 7° equipo pero al enterarse de esto eliminó ese equipo, aunque Giratina tenía la ventaja confirmó mis sospechas, luego de eso agregue 2 nuevos equipos porque así se me haría más fácil espiar a Giratina sin que se diera cuenta y en cuanto me enteré de manera exacta de sus macabros planes de dominar la existencia le pedí ayuda a DIalga— Habló el legendario de tipo siniestro.

—Pero si existió un original equipo 7 entonces ¿por qué Zapdos nunca nos contó esos detalles?— Cuestionó el Torterra.

—Porque no se nos tenía permitido hablar del pasado— Respondió la legendaria de tipo eléctrico.

—¿Y eso a que se debe?— Cuestionó Swampert.

—Los poderes de Giratina son imponentes, para empezar puede controlar mentes, alterar recuerdos con lo cual conseguir el engañar a sus víctimas y tiene omnipresencia en cuanto se habla sobre él es por ese motivo que no sé hablaba del pasado pero ha estas alturas eso ya no importa — Respondió Zapdos.

—Exacto… eso no es todo, ha habido muchos cambios a lo largo del transcurso de batallas por el poder máximo como por ejemplo en el equipo 2 han existido tantos cambios que ya no es el original y además cuentales Articuno— Fue lo que agregó Darkrai.

—El equipo 8 ha sido el que más cambios ha tenido debido más que nada a Eric, el 8° equipo siempre ha sido muy inestable pero fue Arcanine quien logró estabilizar este equipo… lastima que lo único que quería era ser el líder y eliminar a los miembros para iniciar con un nuevo equipo— Fue lo que dijo Articuno.

Repentinamente un gran Puño meteoro de parte del Mega-metagross destruyó por completo la entrada de la base del 8° equipo. Los 4 miembros del 1° equipo entraron de forma imponente en su forma Mega-evolucionada y esto puso en alerta a todos los presentes.

—¿Con qué hablando sobre mi sin mi permiso?— Habló Giratina a través del Mega-alakazam.

—Es Giratina y los está controlando— Comentó Zapdos.

—No le bastó con controlar a los equipo ahora también controlar al 1° equipo esto es peor de lo que creí — Darkrai comenzó a creer que todo se les estaba yendo de su control.

—Así que ya lo saben, no puedo permitir que ustedes arruinen mis planes y no olvides esto Norberto ¡tu me perteneces! vengo a conseguir lo que por derecho me pertenece y ninguno de ustedes me lo va a impedir— Siguió hablando Giratina a través del líder del 1° equipo.

—Si tanto me quieres entonces ven por mi— Fue lo que respondió el Lucario al mismo tiempo que hizo aparecer las Garras umbrías en sus patas delanteras.

Entonces Darkrai transformó a los aliados de Norberto en sus respectivos pokémon al mismo tiempo que todos entraban en el universo paralelo donde se desatara la inevitable batalla contra el ahora controlado 1° equipo.

Enseguida Mega-Alakazam colocó un sustituto, Mega-Charizard X junto con Mega-Tyranitar realizaron Danza dragón mientras que por el otro lado Azumarill no se quedaría sin usar su Tambor, Venusaur utilizó Desarrollo y finalmente Gourgeist realizó sustituto.

—¡Ataquen!— Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se rompiera la calma.

El Lucario le rompe el Sustituto a su adversario pero este aprovechó para colocar Pantalla de luz y Reflejo, rápidamente el tipo lucha-acero ataca con Garras umbría pero su adversario colocó primero un sustituto, repentinamente el Mega-Alakazam agredió al Lucario con Psíquico, Norberto usa sus Garras umbrías como escudo para minimizar el daño aunque a final de cuentas no pudo resistir el crítico y el tipo lucha-acero termina siendo empujado hasta la cocina.

Mega-Metagross que realizó Puño bala choca contra el acua jet de Azumarill en la sala de la gran casa, luego la tipo agua lo intentó con Fuerza bruta mientras que el tipo acero-psíquico prosiguió con Cabezazo zen y ambos ataques terminan en empate, en ese preciso instante el tipo acero-psíquico intentó golpear a su oponente con Puño meteoro pero falla y de forma accidental destruye la pantalla plana de Eric junto con el wii de Elias. Acto seguidos Azumarill realizó un rápido Carantoña sobre su adversario pero este logró defenderse utilizando un también rápido puño bala, ambos contrincantes se les notaba cansados y agotados. Finalmente los 2 reunieron todo su poder para realizar un ataque final, Puño meteoro por parte del tipo acero-psíquico, la tipo agua-hada le apostó todo a un último Acua jet, ambos ataques chocan y al termino en empate.

Mega-Charizard X después de haber hecho demasiados Danza dragón se encontraba batallando en el aire contra Ho-oh, Zapdos y Articuno mientras que por el suelo Samurott y Swampert ayudaban tratando de aceptar sus Escaldar al veloz y poderoso Mega-charizard X que de un solo Envite ígneo crítico derrotó a la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador pero recibe ambos Escaldar de parte de los tipo agua y finalmente Zapdos acertó un poderoso Rayo que terminó paralizando a su oponente. .

Mega-Tyranitar destruyó gran parte de la base del 8° equipo con un solo Mordisco y realizó grandes destrozo con el Avalancha, por su parte Venusaur termino de hacer todos los Desarrollo que pudo pero a costa de que Gourgeist y su mejor amigo Torterra cayeran debilitados ante el Mega-Tyranitar luego de haberlo distraído por todo el tiempo posible. Enseguida Venusaur realizó un Gigadrenado para recuperar gran parte de salud luego de recibir un poderosos Mordisco del Mega-Tyranitar aunque esto se vio algo impedido por el Puño fuego de su adversario, el tipo planta-veneno acaba con un Bomba lodo a su oponente pero no sin que esté antes realizará un último y devastador Terremoto que hizo estremecer todo a su alrededor.

Mega-Alakazam coloca un sustituto al mismo tiempo que se da a la búsqueda de su supuesto contrario debilitado, pero el tipo lucha-acero lo sorprende por la espalda y rápidamente le rompe el sustituto con el mismo movimiento que había hecho en anterior ocaciones. Acto seguido Mega-Alakazam agredió al Lucario con Psíquico, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que el Lucario sale disparado hasta chocar de forma brutal contra los estantes de la cocina y posteriormente estamparse contra el suelo. De repente todos las botellas de vino que Eric había guardado en ese lugar empezaron a caer sobre la cabeza Norberto una tras otra y tampoco podía falta un MT que el Lucario rápidamente leyó el nombre para saber de qué se trataba ahora.

—¡Excelente un MT! solo espero que no sea— Resulto que siempre si es— ¡No me jodas! pudiendo ser Danza espada con el cual poder derrotar a mi oponente ¡Tenía que ser un maldito Sonámbulo! ¿yo para que carajos quiero ese movimiento?— Se quejó el tipo lucha-acero— Haber pinchi disco flotante sirve de algo— Se lo arrojó al Mega-Alakazam el cual no le hizo nada de gracia.

—¿Sonámbulo? es el 8° MT de este movimiento que veo en el dia… lo se estan por todas partes— El tipo psíquico le arroja sus 5 cucharas que tenía flotando por encima de su cabeza.

—Me alegra saber que no soy al unico que le pasa— Esquiva las cucharas— Pero tengo una duda Giratina ¿por qué me quieres tanto?— Levanta las botellas de vino más enteras que encontró y se las arroja a su adversario.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso? la respuesta te dejara más traumado de lo que ya estas ahora— Sentenció Giratina a través de su títere de turno.

—Esta bien creo que puedo agregar un trauma más a mi lista de traumas provocadas por Giratina— El Lucario se dio cuenta que el primer piso tenía varias grietas que significaban que la estructura de la vivienda podría caerse en cualquier momento.

De repente el terremoto que provocó Mega-Tyranitar se hizo notar en todo su esplendor haciendo que colapsara parcialmente la base del 8° equipo, el radio de alcance fue tal que hasta Samurott y Swampert lo sintieron a pesar de estar fuera de la enorme casa. MIentras tanto el Lucario con la ayuda de sus Garras umbrías resiste a duras penas un Psíquico, entonces el tremendo temblor del momento hizo colapsar el piso del primer piso sobre las cabezas de estos 2 adversarios, esto desconcentro bastante al tipo psíquico que tuvo que usar su único ataque para destruir los escombros que de otro modo le hubieran golpeado la cabeza mientras que el Lucario hace lo propio usando Palmeo, luego de eso el Lucario usando Hueso veloz golpea todos los escombros que podía para distraer al Mega-Alakazam el cual se entretuvo destruyendo rocas, Finalmente Norberto acierta un efectivo Garra Umbría sobre su adversario el cual había intenta colocar otro sustituto pero se llevó con la desagradable sorpresa de que ya no pudo colocar un último sustituto.

—¡Vamos Giratina! ¿por qué sigues mandando a tus títeres? ¡si tanto me quieres ven por mi personalmente!— El Lucario ya está más que harto de no poder enfrentarse a la legendaria de tipo dragón-fantasma frente a frente.

Mega-charizard X derrotó a Ho-oh con Puño trueno, luego con otro puño trueno derrota a la tipo agua, Swampert ataca al tipo fuego-dragón con Escaldar mientras este lo aguanto perfectamente usando sus Garra dragón como escudo y con ellas iba a derrotar a su adversario de tipo agua-tierra pero ¡oh sorpresa! se paraliza en el momento más crucial y Swampert lo logra derrotar con un Terremoto crítico.

El tipo lucha-acero, el planta-veneno y el agua-tierra se encontraron en lo que solía ser la entrada principal para informar que todos los agresores fueron derrotados pero a costa de la caída de todos los demás, entonces hubo un silencio impactante ya que Eric transformado en el Arcanine oscuro hizo acto de presencia y detrás de él más allá del horizonte ocurría un eclipse solar.

—Eric hasta que al final te dejas ver— Comentó el líder del 7° equipo.

—Hoy estoy de mensajero… Giratina te ha escuchado, acepta tu reto solo si te dejas capturar primero— Avisó el tipo fuego-siniestro con una gran sonrisa que no dudó en hacerla relucir.

—Es una trampa— Susurró el líder del 3° equipo.

—Lo sé pero no me queda de otra— Norberto no tiene miedo de lo que le puede pasar.

—¡No lo puedo permitir!— El Venusaur no podría permitir que el lacayo de Giratina se burle como si nada enfrente de ellos.

Rápidamente el tipo planta-veneno intentó atacar al Arcanine oscuro pero este con un Golpe bajo fue más que suficiente para debilitar de forma rápida a su agresor. Después el Lucario no opuso resistencia, se dejó capturar mientras que Swampert logra escapar y de paso se llevó a sus 2 compañeras de tipo agua consigo que aún seguían debilitadas. Norberto lo último que ve es a Eric arrojando hacia él un Llamarada crítico que lo dejó debilitado al instante y enseguida aparece en el mundo distorsión frente a frente con Giratina en su forma pokémon.

—Tengo una propuesta final que hacerte, esta va a ser la batalla final ¡el todo por el todo! si tu ganas liberaré a todos los que controló y dejaré el mundo en paz hasta después de tu ultimo dia— Declaró Giratina de forma imponente.

—¿Osea que volverás a amenazar al mundo cuando perezca? no puedo aceptar eso— El Lucario vio demasiado injusto ese acuerdo.

—¡¿Sabes el tremendo deseo que tengo de controlar la existencia?! no es la primera vez que amenazó el multiverso… espero que tampoco sea la última, pero por ti voy a hacer una excepción ¿Acaso tienes algo que yo quiera más que mi deseo por controlar todo lo existente?— Fue lo que dijo Giratina Firme en su idea de siempre hacer un trato de ganar-ganar donde solo él saldría más beneficiado del acuerdo propuesto.

—Deja lo pienso— El Lucario dio un fuerte respiro y lo pensó seriamente por varios segundos tomándose su tiempo hasta tener algo en la mente— Aquí te va mi contraoferta, te ofrezco mi alma a cambio de que dejes de amenazar la existencia por la eternidad y eso significa cancelar todos los tratos que hayas hecho antes— Propuso de forma tajante y con mucho valor el Lucario teniendo bien presente lo que esto significaba para él.

Giratina se quedó pasmado ante tal trato, por un lado esto significa que después de literalmente una eternidad garantiza que tendrá una de las cosas que más anhela a costa que lo otro, el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón lo pensó bastante hasta por fin llegó a una conclusión aceptar el trato del tipo lucha-acero a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que puede perder y rompió su propio principio de siempre ganar-ganar.

—Bien Lucario ¿quieres ser un héroe? entonces prepárate porque esta será tu prueba final… vencer a la bestia— Giratina hizo aparecer el trato en frente del tipo lucha-acero.

—De acuerdo— El Lucario firma el trato del legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón.

—Entonces el trato está hecho, es inquebrantable y la prueba es ¡derrotarme!— Giratina dio un fuerte rugido que Norberto no pudo evitar sentir un miedo tremendo que invadió todo su interior.

Mientras tanto en la mansión fortaleza del 6° equipo. Los únicos que no están capturados son Swampert, Samurott, Azumarill, Empoleon, Nidoking, Nidoqueen y Rayquaza. Todos los demás han sido capturados, controlados o manipulados por el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón, había una calma sorprendente en el lugar y obviamente fue interrumpida.

Enseguia Nidoking realiza el movimiento de Terremoto mientras que Nidoqueen el de Tierra viva para destruir la principal pared que protege la mansión de las dragones, en eso Rayquaza realiza la Megaevolución luego de destruir el debilitado muro con Ascenso draco, rápidamente Azumarill no se podía quedar sin realizar su tambor, es una necesidad insoportable que tiene de realizar dicho movimiento, mientras que Swampert coloca las Trampas rocas en el campo enemigo y Samurott tampoco tarda en realizar un Danza espada.

—Muy bien aliados les seré sinceros no sé si vamos a salir librados de esta pero ni modo ya nos metimos en este problema y solo nos queda apostar por todo por el todo— Comentó el Swampert luego de re-organizar a la resistencia final.

—¿Cuantos objetos curativos tenemos?— Preguntó la Nidoqueen.

—3 Revivir y 8 Restaura todo— Respondió el tipo agua-tierra.

—Y ¿ahora qué hacemos?—.Preguntó la Nidoqueen.

—Esperar el contraataque y esperar lo mejor, ¡Mega-Rayquaza crees poder con los voladores!— Dijo el líder del equipo 3° y ahora el de la resistencia.

—¡Soy el legendario más OP de todo! que me manden todos los Giratinas que quieran yo les voy a partir su cara— Mega-Rayquaza en verdad que siente todo el poder que tiene.

—Pues preparémonos que aquí vienen— Aviso el Nidoking.

Enseguida Dragonite, Noivern, Mega-charizard X, Lugia y Hydreigon aparecieron volando para después rodear a su adversario, enseguida Mega-Rayquaza realiza un Danza espada mientras que Dragonite Y Mega-charizard X le apuestan al Danza dragón, Noivern aprovecha para colocar el Viento afín, Lugia por su parte hace Paz mental y finalmente Hydreigon usa el Foco interno. Acto seguido Lugia atacó a su adversario con Rayo hielo pero este con un sorprendente Velocidad extrema lo esquiva y el letal ataque sin querer le da a la tipo volador-dragón cayendo debilitada al instante. Enseguida Mega-Rayquaza aprovecha la confusión del momento para realizar un crítico Cometa draco que puso en aprietos a todos sus dragones rivales, velozmente Dragonite esquiva sin dificultad el ataque de su legendario adversario de tipo dragón para después chocar en numerosas ocasiones ambos Velocidad extrema, Lugia recibe uno que otro Cometa draco pero se recupera con Respiro mientras que Mega-charizard X junto con Hydreigon aprovechan su exagerada velocidad pero esquivar todos los cometas draco y salir bien librados de esta.

Dragonite se cansa de hacerle mucho daño a su legendario oponente, le apuesta al Enfado que para su desgracia Mega-Rayquaza lo esquiva con toda la suerte del mundo, entonces el poderoso ataque termina dándole de frente al Mega-charizard X el cual tenía sus garras dragón activadas y el legendario de tipo dragón-volador termina rematando a la líder del 6° con Velocidad extrema.

Hydreigon acierta el pulso dragón crítico y Lugia el Cola dragón al Mega-Rayquaza el cual cayó… ¡pero no! con un Velocidad extrema crítico destroza a Lugia que este si que cayo debilitado, estando frente a frente los tipo dragones se atacan con todo, Hydreigon usa pulso dragón mientras que su adversario usa Enfado, chocaron ataques un par de veces hasta que Hydreigon usa un Pulso dragón criticó mientras que Mega-Rayquaza hace un último Ascenso draco y luego de tal epica colisión los 2 caen debilitados.

Azumarill se hace lucir con su acua jet debido a que debilitó como si nada a Infernape y Chandelure, enseguida Ninetales utiliza Día soleado mientras que Rapidash realiza el ataque de Envite ígneo y Moltres usa sofoco sobre la tipo agua-hada, Azumarill siente el tremendo esfuerzo por estar batallando a más de una oponente pero revela que tiene un restaura todo y lo utiliza para recuperar toda su energía. Entonces un poderoso Carantoña destroza a Rapidash, luego apareció Mega-Tyranitar con un critico terremoto que volvió a dejar a azumarill casi sin energía y Ninetales cayó debilitada. Mega-Tyranitar y Moltres están a punto de darle el golpe de gracia a azumarill pero el cometa draco de Mega-Rayquaza se hizo presente sorprendiendo al legendario de tipo fuego-volador que cayó debilitado al instante mientras que el tipo roca-siniestro se desconcentra al esquivar ese sorpresivo ataque y no ve que a Azumarill realizando un fuerza bruta sobre este, él Mega-Tyranitar cae debilitado, Aún Cometa draco le cae directamente a la poseedora del tambor pero por ser de tipo hada no se vio afectada y más aparte aprovecha para usar otro restaura todo.

—¡Temanme! ¡Temanme! soy tan poderosa porque cuando Azumarill hace tambor deben correr por sus vidas— La tipo agua-hada no deja de idolatrarse a sí mismo.

Las trampas rocas hacen su trabajo de sorprender y herir a todo enemigo que ingresara al combate. Había sorprendido a todas las miembro del equipo 5 en su momento, ahora dañan a Aegislash, Zoroark y Mega-Metagross que se unieron al combate. El poderoso Cometa draco de Mega-Rayquaza hace bastantes estragos en tierra además de destruir parcialmente la mansión de las del 6° equipo, la entrada principal es extremadamente grande con un jardín central y un camino curvado por donde pasan los carros que ingresan a la mansión hasta la entrada principal, a un lado de la mansión está el garaje donde hay 2 automóviles y detrás de la lujosa vivienda se encuentra una alberca igual de enorme que la mansión.

Nidoking y Nidoqueen luchan contra Mega-Alakazam en medio del jardín de la entrada, este ya ha puesto la Pantalla de luz y el Reflejo, Nidoking ataca con Puya nociva y Nidoqueen con Onda certera el cual acierta a la primera, el tipo psíquico coloca un Sustito y empieza a jugársela con los Paz mentales, los 2 tipo veneno-tierra atacaron con todo usando los ataques de Llamarada y Puño hielo con el cual Rompieron el Sustituto, enseguida Nidoking se lanzó al ataque con Puño trueno para lastimar a costa del tremendo riesgo que significó esto y pasó ya que Mega-Alakazam debilitó a Nidoking de un solo Psíquico aunque después se dio cuenta que está paralizado. Nidoqueen acaba al tipo psíquico con un crítico Rayo hielo, luego usa un restaura todo para curarse las heridas que tuvo en esta batalla y tiene que aprovecharlo porque la batalla final apenas está comenzando .

En el mundo distorsión. La batalla final ya ha comenzado, el Lucario se lanza con toda su fuerza hacia Giratina ejecutando el movimiento de Hueso veloz mientras que Giratina sorprende al tipo lucha-acero con un Aura esfera, Norberto en vez de dañar a su legendario adversario usa su Hueso veloz para desviar ese Aura esfera hacia otra dirección que terminó proyectado hacia la nada y el Lucario usa Copión para crear su primer Aura esfera el cual no le hace nada de nada a Giratina por ser tipo fantasma-dragón.

—Genial… ¿Con que esto se siente hacer un Aura esfera? ahora si me siento un Lucario — Comentó Norberto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Disfrutalo porque no creas que voy a dejar que destruyas todo mi avance en mi misión por conquistar la creación, cuando te tenga bajo mi poder lamentaras el hecho de que te convertiste en un Lucario— Sentenció Giratina con otro Rugido con tal fuerza que hizo retroceder a su enemigo varios metros.

El mundo distorsión un lugar muy disfuncional, donde las leyes de la física no existen, en todas direcciones no había más que un horizonte que se perdía en el infinito, una iluminación salida prácticamente de la nada y rocas flotantes por doquier que a veces contenían casas o edificios sin nadie adentro. El Rugido de Giratina hace que el Lucario se estampe la cara contra el suelo de una de esas rocas flotantes y Norberto tiene que usar su Hueso veloz para aferrarse a la enorme roca suspendida en el vacío antes de ser expulsado hacia el infinito. Giratina se mueve hasta estar frente al Lucario pudiéndose notar claramente su diferencia de alturas, esto no lo intimidó en lo más mínimo, sujeta su Hueso veloz fuertemente y ve a su legendario adversario con una mirada que expresa que está listo para hacerle frente.

De regreso en la batalla en la mansión de las del 6° equipo. Azumarill con un potente Acua jet sorprende al Zoroark por la espalda… ¡no!, la sorpresa fue para ella ya que en realidad es Mega-Metagross disfrazado del tipo siniestro, la portadora del Tambor recibe un crítico Puño meteoro que fue más que fulminante para la tipo agua-hada y termina estrellándose contra la puerta de la entrada a la mansión.

—¿No que muy, muy?— Fue lo que dijo el tipo acero-psíquico

—¡Chocalas!— El Zoroark se queda con las ganas— Como quieras.

En eso llegaron Swampert y Samurott con Escaldar para todos, Aegislash había hecho varios Danza espadas pero para su desgracia es quemado a la primera y el Zoroark también termina quemado.

—Me valen sus quemaduras… mi mami dice que soy especial— Comentó el Zoroark.

—Tu mami es una zorra— Respondió el tipo agua-tierra.

De repente comenzaron a caer las dragones del cielo, entonces toda el área empezó a ser cubierta por una inmensa nube de color negro, además del cielo apareció el trío de las nubes compuesto por Tornadus, Landorus y Thundurus en su forma tótem… lo que significa que aparecieron 3 llaves del poder en la zona.

—Mega-Metagross tengo miedo están cayendo dragones del cielo— Dijo el tipo siniestro abrazándose fuertemente de su compañero.

—Yo mejor me preocuparia por las llaves del poder— Fue la respuesta del tipo acero-psíquico.

—¿Por qué esas llaves siempre tienen que aparecer en el peor de los momentos?— Se preguntó eso la tipo agua.

—Conociendo a Darkrai eso ya no me sorprende como también estoy harto de su chistesito del Sonámbulo— Respondió el líder del 3° equipo.

Mega-Rayquaza finalmente cae, al chocar contra el suelo lo hace contra gran parte de la mansión y debido a su tamaño provocó que todo el campo de batalla se llene de tanto grandes como pequeños escombros que eran parte de la estructura de la enorme mansión. De forma rápida los 2 de tipo agua usan las rocas como escudos para protegerse del Espada santa de Aegislash, el Cabeza zen de Mega-metagross y pulso umbrío del Zoroark.

Norberto luego de evitar ser expulsado hacia el infinito la inmensa roca en donde logro aferrarse con su Hueso veloz es completamente destruida por un Pulso dragón de parte de Giratina. Rápidamente el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón volvió a atacar con este mismo movimiento y el Lucario no tuvo de otra más que soportar ese brutal ataque mientras caía varios kilometros hacia la roca que se encuentra debajo de él.

Esta historia continuara...


	35. Superando las tinieblas parte E

Atención: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Observación: Debido a que este capitulo se alargó mas de lo debido he decido dividir este capitulo en 3 partes; siendo que en un principio no contemple esto.

Nombre del capitulo: Dignidad cero parte B

* * *

Esta vez un edificio amortiguo la caída del Lucario, aunque atravesar 8 pisos tampoco es buena opción que digamos e irónicamente su sufrimiento termina deteniéndose en una cómoda cama. Norberto se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, vuelve a formar un Hueso veloz y sin importarle nada más se lanzó por la ventana a su suerte.

— ¡No contabas con mi astucia! —Gritó el tipo lucha-acero con todas sus fuerzas.

Enseguida Norberto acertó con su Hueso veloz sobre Giratina que no se esperaba en lo más mínimo ese falto de fe, entonces el Lucario cayó hasta aterrizar sobre una pequeña roca flotante… no resistió la colisión deshaciéndose de forma permanente y otra vez cayó sin control hasta aterrizar a la siguiente roca flotante que había; unos 15 centímetros.

—Veo que te gusta vivir al límite— Comentó Giratina muy interesado sobre su víctima.

Norberto ve por el borde de la roca flotante para darse cuenta que este es el último punto solido en el cual estar pasado antes de caer hacia un abismo infinito del que no hay escape. De repente el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón realizo el movimiento de Fuego fatuo sobre su oponente para que este se quemará y Norberto usando luego Copión ejecuto el mismo movimiento para hacérselo mismo a su legendario adversario.

—Bien ya basta de jugar… es hora de pelear en serio— Sentenció el único habitante del mundo distorsión.

La mayoría de las rocas flotantes del lugar comenzaron a fusionarse hasta forma una sola masa de tierra de varios kilómetros de diámetro. Entonces vuelve a usar Rugido, una lluvia de rocas de no más de un metro empezaron a atacar al Lucario que para defenderse usa Palmeo varias veces con sus 2 extremidades superiores aunque eventualmente recibió un par de golpeas por la cantidad descomunal que hay a pesar de tener buena velocidad y Norberto destruye a las vez que manda hacia Giratina las ultimas con Hueso veloz para que dejara de verlo de esa forma tan incómoda.

—Bien Lucario me sorprende tu determinación pero ya es horade volverte mío— Giratina empezó a sonreír.

— ¿No querrás decir terminar con la pelea? — Corrigió el tipo lucha-acero algo asustado.

—Si, si y eso también— Respondió el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón.

El tipo lucha-acero atacó a su legendario adversario con Garra umbría pero como esta quemado no le hizo infringió el daño que debería mientras que Giratina al ser un atacante especial acaba con sus esperanzas de seguir en la pelea con un solo pulso dragón criticó. Norberto tiene la respiración rápida, apenas tiene fuerzas para continuar más aparte la quemadura agravó aún más la precaria situación y el Lucario por más que lo intento no pudo negar lo obvio… necesita un aumento drástico de energía pronto que el Aura esfera de Giratina está próxima a llegar.

—No quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas otra opción… ¡Llave dorada ven a mí! — Sentenció el Lucario alzando sus brazos y apareciendo sobre este la tan poderosa llave de oro.

—Finalmente puedo ver con mis ojos al susodicho Lucario dorado— Fue lo que dijo Giratina impresionado verlo con sus propios ojos.

Entonces Norberto se convirtió en el legendario Lucario de oro.

Rápidamente activa sus Garras umbrías, con una velocidad extraordinaria acierta sobre su legendario adversario un golpe crítico, luego golpea varias veces a Giratina con su Hueso veloz hasta que este por hacer Aura esfera para alejar a su molesto oponente de encima y Norberto apenas logró detener con su movimiento de tipo tierra a este peligroso ataque de tipo lucha. Enseguida Giratina volvió agredir al tipo lucha-acero con una serie de Pulsos dragón pero el Lucario activa sus cuchillas de oro con las cuales corta por la mitad todos estos movimientos de tipo dragón que su legendario adversario le arrojó consecutivamente y este empezó a acercarse de una forma muy imponente. Norberto está a punto de acertar sus cuchillas de oro sobre el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón pero un Aura esfera a ultimo momento evito esto ya que el portador de la llave dorada tiene que usar el mencionado ataque para frenar este letal ataque para él.

—Debí suponer que no soy rival para el mentado portador de la llave dorada… ahora es mi turno— Reconoció Giratina.

Norberto apenas si logro aguantar con sus cuchillas de oro ese ataque tan poderoso, Giratina intenta quemar al Lucario de oro con Fuego fatuo pero falla abruptamente y esté aprovecha para golpear al legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón con Hueso veloz varias veces hasta que esté se hartó definitivamente. Más tarde Giratina se transformó en su forma origen volviéndose aún más grande y fuerte que antes además de volviéndose inmune a los movimientos de tipo tierra.

Acto seguido ambos adversarios se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante varios segundos donde absolutamente se escuchaba el sonido de la nada hasta que el silencio fue opacado por el sonido ensordecedor del choque de los ataques más poderosos de ambos pokémon. Enseguida Norberto da un gran salto para golpear directamente en la cara a Giratina con sus Garras umbrías, después su legendario adversario lo golpea con su propia cabeza, flotando por varios segundos en el vació el tipo lucha-acero a través del copión ejecuta el movimiento de Pulso dragón sobre Giratina, esté usa Aura esfera sobre su oponente y Norberto utiliza Palmeo para parar con algo de dificultad ese ataque proveniente de Giratina.

El Lucario cae sobre la espalda de su legendario adversario y esté empezó a golpear con sus propios puños todo el cuerpo de Giratina mientras tiene la oportunidad. El legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón se logra quitar a su molesto oponente de encima arrojándolo muchos kilómetros arriba de sí, luego ejecuta un Aura esfera al mismo tiempo que el Lucario con copión realizo dicho movimiento… resultando en una épica colisión que hizo estremecer todo a su alrededor, enseguida Norberto empezó a caer ganando velocidad mientras ejecuta el ataque de Cuchillas de oro con el cual destruye con suma facilidad el Pulso dragón que Giratina había arrojado previamente. En el último segundo el Lucario cambia su ataque a Garra umbría aunque su objetivo también cambio de ataque a Aura esfera y ambos resultaron con un daño considerable.

Norberto vuelve a chocar contra el suelo, pero al igual como cayo de forma abrupta también se levantó para seguir peleando contra su legendario adversario, entonces el tipo lucha-acero dio un fuerte salto para darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas a Giratina luego otra, más tarde lo golpeo con ambos puños pero hasta allí porque el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón rugió con todas sus fuerzas sobre el Lucario que nuevamente se estrelló de forma dolorosa contra el suelo. Su legendario adversario volvió a rugir con más potencia que antes mientras que esté solo podía mantener en su posición clavando sus cuchillas de oro contra la roca ya que después de todo; estas poderosas armas son también parte de su metálico esqueleto que en estos momentos se ha convertido en oro.

El Rugido de Giratina cada vez se vuelve más potente debido a la terrible ira y frustración que siente. Norberto tiene que copiar el rugido para intentar mantenerse en su posición actual porque de no ser así en verdad que no podría seguir aferrado contra la inmensa roca del cual se está sujetando como si su vida dependiera de ello y así estuvieron hasta que por fin Giratina dejo de usar Rugido. Norberto se vuelve a levantar aunque con dificultad porque el legendario rugido de su adversario sí que lo dejo afectado mientras que Giratina aprovecha para ejecutar un clave Fuego fatuo sobre su atolondrado oponente, más tarde el Lucario recupera su normalidad… ahora no le queda de otra que ejecutar este movimiento de tipo fuego sobre su hasta ahora aparente legendario invencible y a seguir aguanto mientras las quemaduras avanzan.

Mientras tanto en la mansión del 6° equipo. Las nubes negras en el cielo anuncian que una fuerte lluvia es inminente, Goodra lucha incesantemente contra Nidoqueen en la cochera de la gran mansión, entonces la tipo dragón falla un Cola dragón golpeándose contra la pared mientras que la tipo veneno-tierra también falla su ataque de Onda certera destrozando uno de los vehículos que allí había, enseguida las 2 adversarias chocan sus Llamaradas resultando en un claro empate y Nidoqueen opta por el Tierra viva al mismo tiempo que Goodra usa Terremoto. Ambas están agotadas por tal tremendo combate que están teniendo pero ninguna de las 2 cede por querer con todas sus fuerzas ganar la pelea, finalmente Nidoqueen lo intenta con Rayo hielo pero la tipo dragón usa la otra camioneta restante para evitar ese molesto movimiento de tipo hielo que para colmo empezó a congelar el mencionado vehículo motorizado.

Entonces Goodra realizó el movimiento de Ventisca sobre su adversaria de tipo veneno-tierra que para defenderse contraatacó con Llamarada, de repente apareció Nidoking totalmente recuperado y con un puya nociva que más aparte intoxico sorprende por la espalda a la tipo dragón. Goodra usa Llamarada para protegerse del puño hielo de su agresor pero es sorprendida por el Ventista proveniente de su adversaria que sumado al daño de estado fue más que suficiente para derrotar a la ultima integrante del 6° equipo y una pocas gotas comienzan a caer ; por lo que para este punto ya todos los dragones han sido vencidos.

—Carter pensé que Mega-Alakazam te había debilitado— La Nidoqueen no se esperaba que su compañero apareciera. .

—Swampert uso uno de sus 3 re-vivir en mí así que ya estoy de regreso— Respondió el tipo veneno-tierra.

—Pues entonces hay que regresar a la pelea— Fue lo que dijo Malva.

—Ahora están en busca de 3 llaves del poder— Aviso nidoking.

Enseguida la pareja de tipo veneno-tierra fueron en busca de las 3 llaves del poder. Rápidamente Landorus provocó un devastador Terremoto que puso a todos en aprietos y sumado a que Thundurus usa Rayo a todo lo que se moviera; se hicieron imponer haciendo que todos los contrincantes dejaran de pelear para mejor concentrarse en el peligro que presenta el trío de las nubes Aegislash es el único que no caso por la razón de su daño de estado que lo está debilitando poco a poco, atacó con Espada santa a Swampert con la guardia baja el cual debido a esto no lo pudo esquivar a tiempo por lo que termina estrellándose contra un montículo de rocas, pero a pesar del golpe el tipo agua-tierra logró aguantarlo gracias a que su adversario está quemado más aparte que ese estado se hace presente debilitando al tipo fantasma-acero que no aguanto más en esta batalla que se hacía cada vez más larga.

—Eduardo ¿estás bien?— Preguntó asustada la Samurott mientras ayuda a levantar a su lider de entre las rocas. .

—No te preocupes Elizabeth estamos en aprietos pero eso no quiere decir que hemos perdidos… veamos aún nos quedan 2 re-vivir y 5 restaura todo— Eduardo intentó mantenerse parado pero por el cansancio cayó nuevamente al suelo.

—Querrás decir 4 restaura todo, estas muy mal— Comentó la tipo agua haciendo que este aceptara la pócima.

—De acuerdo, sí tengo la razón los que quedan en batalla son Mega-Metagross, Zoroark, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, la líder del equipo 2, Gardevoir, Landorus, Thundurus,Tornadus, tú y yo

pero no sé si ellos tengan re-vivir por lo que a mi punto de vista vamos bien pero aun así debemos entrar a la mansión y liberar a nuestros aliados atrapados ahora que podemos— Comentó el líder del equipo 1 mientras analiza la situación.

De repente Samurott se interpuso entre un Pulso dragón de parte de Hydreigon que había vuelvo a la batalla gracias a un re-vivir, la tipo agua a duras penas siguió erguida pero un Enfado de la tipo siniestro-dragón fue más que suficiente para debilitarla y cayó abruptamente al suelo.

—¡Elizabeth! ahora si ya valiste— Swampert ahora sí que estalló en ira.

—¿crees que me asustas? te aseguro que no podrás hacerme frente— Alardeó la integrante del equipo dragón.

—Eso ya lo veremos— Miró el tipo agua-tierra con desprecio a la dragona.

En eso el líder del equipo 3° utilizando una llave choice specs atacó a su adversaria con un Escaldar mientras que esta contraataco con un Pulso dragón y la colisión terminó en empate. Por el otro lado el Zoroark por fin pudo encontrar una llave del infinito debajo de Thundurus pero para su desgracia como esta quemado el daño de estado terminó debilitandose, enseguida aparecieron Chandelure, Noivern que habían revivido junto con Mega-metagross para conseguir esa susodicha llave pero Nidoking y Nidoqueen no permitirían o además que el mismo trío de las nubes atacaran todo el que se atreviera a ir por esas llaves del poder.

—Vamos a por la llave del poder— Divisó Noivern mientras pone el viento afín.

—Cuidado Noivern — Avisó oportunamente la tipo fantasma-fuego.

Enseguida la tipo dragón-volador esquivo con gran velocidad a su adversario que ataca con Puño hielo provocando que impactara contra el suelo en vano, luego Nidoqueen realizó un Tierra viva para agredir a Mega-Metagross y Chandelure que a duras penas lograron esquiva, con unos reflejos impresionantes Noivern realizó un poderosos Vendaval sobre su adversaria de tipo veneno-tierra que terminó con una severa confusión pero no sin antes lanzar un último rayo hielo con dirección hacia su agresora que volaba en lo alto y antes de que la tipo volador-dragón recibiera dicho ataque Chandelure se interpuso sin pensarlo para salvar a su aliada del susodicho ataque que ella resistió perfectamente. Nidoqueen estando enloquecida empezó a lanzar Ondas certeras en todas direcciones, Chandelure por fin ataca a su adversaria con Bola sombra pero esta la sorprende con una Llamarada que terminó neutralizando su ataque, después la tipo fantasma-fuego se decide terminar con Nidoqueen con Energibola debilitandola definitivamente cuando la débil lluvia empezó a arreciar a todo lo que da.

—¡No!, ¡Malva!— Carter no soporto ver a su amada debilitada en batalla.

—Vamos Chandelure debemos ayudar a Mega-metagross que se le ha complicado su batalla con Thundurus—Informó la tipo volador-dragón a su compañ tipo fantasma-fuego.

—De acuerdo tú ve a atacar de frente mientras que yo te cubro— Fue lo que planificó la integrante del 5° equipo.

—¡No me ignoren!— Gritó de la desesperación el Nidoking por no prestarle la atención debida.

De forma brutal el tipo veneno-tierra golpea a Chandelure con Puño trueno con un brazo mientras que con el otro golpe a Noivern con la otra usando Puya nociva pero para su desgracia no fue suficiente para debilitar a este par y debido a eso terminó recibiendo un poderosos Vendaval más aparte un Bola sombra que lo termina debilitando tajantemente.

Por el otro lado Mega-metagross para su desgracia se encuentra paralizado por el Onda trueno que recibió de parte de su legendario adversario si bien iniciado el combate más aparte la suerte no estuvo de su lado porque había fallado un Cabezazo zen lo que le permitió a Thundurus realizar un Maquinación con mucha comodidad y para rematar tampoco el Puño meteoro fue suficiente para arreglar su ya complicada situación. Ahora la situación es crítica para el tipo acero-psíquico pero aun asi no se rinde, en eso el legendario de tipo eléctrico-volador ataca a su oponente con un letal Trueno que para el colmo final este último no logró esquivar debido a que en ese preciso instante se quedó bien paralizado dando como resultado que finalizara el combate con su derrota junto cuando sus aliadas habían derrotado a sus enemigos.

—Hay no llegamos tarde— Comentó Chandelure al ver al tipo acero-psíquico debilitado.

—¡No importa! se que podemos con el legendario nosotras 2 sola… apeguemos a tu plan y ¡ven a cubrirme las espaldas!— Fue lo que dijo la tipo volador-dragón antes de lanzarse al feroz oponente con gran valentía luego de usar respiro para recuperarse perfectamente.

—Noivern tan imprudente como siempre— Dijo la tipo fantasma-fuego.

Enseguida Chandelure empezó a formar múltiples Bola sombra mientras que Noivern se fue contra su adversario legendario sin miedo o preocupación por lo que podría suceder, entonces Thundurus realiza otro Maquinación mientras que Noivern aprovecha para acertar un Estruendo rápidamente, el legendario de tipo eléctrico-volador coloca un sustituto ya que sabe que no puede aguantar un golpe más, luego de un intercambio de ataques entre los 2 oponentes de tipo volador a Thundurus se le terminó el sustituto por el Vendaval de su adversaria mientra que Noivern cayó debilitada por un Crítico Trueno de parte de su legendario oponente pero este último quedó vulnerable ante el ataque de la tipo fantasma-fuego que con un Lanzallamas fue más que suficiente para debilitarlo y esta última reclamo la llave del poder que desde un inicio ese fue el objetivo final.

Dentro de la mansión del 6° equipo en la sala de estar se localizan la líder del equipo 2 y Gardevoir las cuales vigilan la entrada de la celda en donde están los prisioneros caídos en el anterior combate, ellas habían revivido a Chandelure, noivern, Hydreigon y ahora reviven a Aegislash el cual está algo confundido.

—¿Qué pasó? no recuerdo quien fue el que me debilito— El tipo acero-fantasma no recuerda ese dato que lo intriga bastante.

—Creo que fue Swampert… no, espera en realidad te debilitaste por la quemadura al igual que el inútil de Zoroark— Le respondió la tipo siniestro.

—Que humillante como sea ¿aun quedan revivir?— Preguntó Aegislash con algo de incertidumbre por la respuesta.

—No, por desgracia usamos el último en tí— Contestó la Gardevoir fijándose en el cajón donde guardaron las pócimas.

—Total, ¿pero tienen restaura todo verdad?— El tipo acero-fantasma quiere confirmar ese dato.

—Si, nos quedaban 3 pero le dimos una de esas a Chandelure por lo que solo nos quedan 2— Informó la líder del 2° equipo.

—Bien y si me disculpan tengo que unirme a la batalla por la revancha— Luego de esto Aegislash se retiró de ese lugar para unirse nuevamente a la batalla.

Swampert sigue peleando contra Hydreigon con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así no es suficiente, en ese último Escaldar el tipo agua-tierra logró quemar a su feroz adversaria que no se va con rodeos da una tremenda contraofensiva con un crítico Pulso dragón que dejó al borde del colapso al líder del 3° equipo y cuando la tipo siniestro-dragón está a punto de dar el golpe de gracia es debilitada por un Foco resplandor de parte de Empoleon que aparece de repente.

—Roger pensé que jamás vendrás— Comentó Swampert tratando de no caer al suelo.

—Me aburri de perderme toda la diversion y ademas para tu suerte termine la tarea antes de lo que había planificado— Fue lo que respondió Empoleon sin aportar más aprecio.

—Estamos en problemas porque somos los únicos que quedamos en pie— El líder hizo un recuento de los caídos en batalla mientras bebía su pócima para recuperar toda su fuerza.

—¿Nos quedan revivir y restaurar todo?— Preguntó el tipo agua-acero para simplemente saber esa información. .

—Quedan 2 revivir y 3 restaurar todo… pero pienso usar esos 2 revivir en Samurott y Azumarill— Informó de lo que planeaba hacer el líder del 3° equipo.

—¡No! a Azumarill lo entiendo porque ella es fuerte pero ¿Samurott? no me parece lo correcto, pensé que te guiabas con la inteligencia y no con el corazón… ¡lo correcto es revivir a Mega-Rayquaza!, ¿queremos ganar no es así? pues eso es lo que pienso que nos dará la victoria— Empoleon se enojó mucho con su líder porque este no planea regresar al combate a su aliado más fuerte de todo el juego.

—¡Roger!, el legendario ya hizo su cometido y nos ayudó bastante pero debemos ver siempre por el equipo ¡esa es mi decisión!— Afirmó con mucha necedad el tipo agua-tierra.

—¡No! tengo que hacerte hacer entrar en razón— El tipo agua-acero le quita sin titubear la pócima a su líder y comienza a retirarse.

—¡A donde crees que vas con eso!— Swampert en verdad que no se espero que su supuesto miembro del equipo se revelara contra él que es el líder indiscutible.

—Voy a despertar a Mega-Rayquaza como tiene que ser— Se voltea para ver frente a frente a Eduardo— ¡y tú! te lo voy a dejar más que claro, si quieres que siga en el equipo deberás despertar a Azumarill… o de lo contrario ¡te aseguro que me voy definitivamente del equipo! no voy a tolerar a un supuesto "líder" que con la excusa de pensar en su gente se niega a comprender que esa madera de pensar acaba con nuestras posibilidades de éxito— Empoleon se le queda viendo por varios segundos pero este al parecer no planea desistir a final de cuentas— Bien, como quieras ¡haz lo que te pegue en ganas!— Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarse.

Norberto sigue aguantando las embestidas que Giratina en su forma origen sigue proporcionandole, entonces ambos adversarios se lanzan potentes Pulso dragón que terminó en una colisión impresionante que para suerte del Lucario terminó en un sorpresivo empate, de forma veloz el tipo lucha-acero siguió con una ofensiva con Pulso dragón a través de su Copión a su legendario adversario de tipo fantasía-dragón que se defendió cambiando a Aura esfera neutralizando ambos ataques … el Lucario ya está más que agotado por la larga duración del combate y Giratina aprovecha esto para lanzar un poderosos Rugido que dispara a Norberto varios kilómetros en el aire hasta volver a chocar contra el suelo y se quedó allí porque sus músculos ya no le respondian

—Lucario, Lucario, Lucario si que eres muy divertido pero ya en serio ¿cuando vas a hacer revelar tu verdadero potencial?— Giratina está sorprendido porque el Lucario no opusiera mayor poder para hacerle frente.

—Se que esperas mucho de mi pero ya verdad que estoy a mi límite… te lo demostrare ¡aun puedo contigo!— Norberto intentó ponerse de pie pero no se espero que el simple hecho de permanecer erguido le ocasiona un dolor impresionante.

—¡No! mírate no puedo tolerar verte asi… ¿acaso todavía Dialga no te ha contado la verdad de porque te proporciono ese poder?— Preguntó el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón al ver que el Lucario en verdad se la está pasando mal en este combate en el mundo distorsión.

—¿Dialga? ¡¿él que tiene que ver en todo esto?!— Cuestionó el tipo lucha-acero al escuchar eso que dijo Giratina.

—Vaya… creo que hable de mas, como sea estoy muy decepcionado de ti Lucario pero ni modo ¿que se le va a hacer? es tiempo de terminar con tu sufrimiento— Sentenció Giratina de forma tajante.

Enseguida Giratina arrojó un Rugido que empezó a agrietar todo el suelo del mundo distorsión hasta regresar al conjunto de rocas flotantes igual a como el Lucario llegó a ese distorsionado lugar y Acto seguido Giratina arrojó un Aura esfera que termina impactando en el agotado Lucario el cual cayó sin oposición hacia la infinita nada.

Empoleon uso la pócima que tiene para hacer que Rayquaza vuelva a la batalla.

—¿De qué me perdí?— Fue lo primero que dijo el legendario de tipo dragón-volador.

—No mucho pero aún debemos ir por las llaves del poder— Comentó Empoleon.

Swampert por fin se decide usar el último revivir que queda en Samurott y en eso llega Chandelure y Aegislash al combate. Enseguida Chandelure atacó con un Energibola al tipo agua-tierra que con unos reflejos impresionantes usa los escombros para protegerse para después contraatacar con Escaldar junto con Samurott que hizo lo propio, la tipo fantasma-fuego sorprende a ambos miembros del equipo 3 ya que esta tiene en su poder la llave absorbe agua y por lo tanto se volvió inmune a los movimientos tipo agua más aparte Aegislash aprovechó para realizar un danza espada.

—Hay no tenemos problemas— La tipo agua sintió mucha preocupación.

—Si pero no nos podemos rendir ¡debemos seguir!— Sentenció Swampert con determinación.

Acto seguido el tipo agua-tierra se lanza al ataque con Terremoto al mismo tiempo que la tipo fantasma-fuego ejecuta su ataque de tipo planta mientras que el tipo acero-fantasma sigue con sus Danza espadas, la agresión de Swampert le causó mucho daño a los 2 fantasmas pero Chandelure realiza el movimiento de divide dolor y mas aparte le provoca una Maldición a este último. Landorus sorprende a todos con un .Avalancha provocando que todos los presentes se pusieran a cubierto entre los escombros y está a punto de hacer un letal Terremoto pero Rayquaza lo detiene con un Velocidad extrema.

—¡Empoleon te lo encargo!— Le gritó Swampert a este arrojando la llave choice specs.

—No defraudaré— El tipo agua-acero recibe la susodicha llave del poder— ¡Es momento de imponer respeto!— Empoleon se concentró para realizar su movimiento más poderoso.

Landorus fija su atención en Rayquaza por lo que no ve que está en la mira del tipo agua-acero, una vez este estuvo listo disparó sin titubear un criticó Hidrocañon que dio justo en el blanco acabando sin duda alguna con el legendario de tipo tierra-volador y Empoleon consigue otra llave del poder pero quedo muy agotado por usar su movimiento más fuerte.

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

Nota inicial: ¿Norberto lograra derrotar a al legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón?, ¿Empoloen se quedara en el equipo 3?, ¿Giratina lograra salirse con la suya?, ¿15RodriguezAccion podrá terminar la temporada ahora si en el próximo capitulo? descubranlo en el próximo capitulo de Soy un Lucario.

Nota del autor: La verdad que en un inicio este capitulo iba a ser igual a los otros de 4000 palabras y poco más... pero a mitad del capitulo dije que ni madres que la batalla final dure lo que tenga que durar y pues salio este capitulo interminablemente largo para mi gusto ._. y pues espero que no les moleste de más. pero es que miren todo lo que tenia que resumir (y llevo 11 capítulos haciendo esto... excepto en el capitulo 6 capitulo de la segunda temporada) pero en fin lo importante es que espero que ahora si el próximo capitulo sea por fin el tan esperado capitulo final...

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y luego nos vemos en el capitulo final.


	36. Superando las tinieblas parte Final

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

observación: Ahora asi ultimo capitulo de la temporada.

Nombre del capitulo: Dignidad cero parte C.

* * *

Norberto despierta en un lugar muy iluminado; un largo pasillo de color blanco que da acceso a una puerta dorada, el Lucario avanza hasta llegar a esa puerta y gira la perilla para cruzar al otro lado; Dialga se encuentra flotando en la nada al igual que Norberto que da un giro de 360° para tener una vista panorámica de todo el lugar; la dimensión del pokémon del tiempo.

—Bienvenido Norberto a mi dimensión— Habló el legendario de tipo acero-dragón.

—Dialga… ¿qué ha pasado?— Preguntó sorprendido el tipo lucha-acero.

—Giratina casi te gana, eso de enfrentarse a un legendario fue algo muy impulsivo, arrogante por no decir carente de sentido y pues tengo que hacerte entrar en razón— Comentó Dialga muy disgustado.

—Pues tú fuiste él que me escogió— Se lo refuto el Lucario.

—Nunca más me vuelvas a decir mis errores— Dialga lo miró con ojos acusadores.

—Como sea, Giratina me contó que me ocultas mucha información y creo que merezco saber todo lo que sabe— Norberto sin miedo enfrento

—Bien ¿quieres saber la verdad? te la contaré, el primer "batallas por el poder máximo" fue creado por Giratina con intención de controlar el multiverso una vez finalizada esta contienda… en esa vez 50 humanos del mundo pokémon con sorprendentes habilidades se enfrentaron a muerte hasta que solo quedó 1 y Giratina lo controló mentalmente pero como era de esperarse los planes no le salieron y posteriormente convención a Palkia para hacer un segundo "batallas por el poder máximo" en esa vez realizamos el juego en una dimensión distinta además palkia y yo aprovechamos la ruptura espacio-temporal para poder luchar, en esa ocasión casi se acaba el multiverso pero logramos superar esa crisis, más tarde ocurrió lo inesperado después de esa vez no se creía que regresaría "batallas por el poder máximo" pero cresselia lo hizo, actualmente nos encontramos en la 4° versión de "batallas por el poder máximo" siendo su promotor Darkrai— Fue lo que dijo el legendario de tipo acero-dragón.

—Pero que es todo eso de los lacayos ¿porque eric y yo tenemos un poder impresionante?— Preguntó algo confundido el Lucario.

—Porque son nuestros representantes, Eric tiene el poder de Giratina y tú tienes mi poder— Sentenció Dialga.

— ¿y cuál es nuestra función?... ¿Palkia también tiene un lacayo? —Cuestiono Norberto.

—Efectivamente Palkia también tiene el suyo y pues su función es pelearse hasta que nomás quede uno en la batalla—

— ¿Con cuál objetivo?— Preguntó el tipo lucha-acero.

—Demostrar cual del trío de dragones es el más poderoso sin que nos acabemos el multiverso como la última vez— Sentenció el acero-dragón con mucho orgullo.

—¿y quién es el lacayo de Palkia?— Interrogó preocupado el Lucario.

—Lo descubrirás muy pronto pero por el momento tienes que vencer a Giratina… ¡ya sabes que hacer!— Fue la respuesta que dio Dialga.

Entonces afuera de la mansión del 6° equipo en donde se está llevando a cabo una épica batalla. Rayquaza se encuentra luchando contra Tornadus, Chandelure y Aegislash mientras que Swampert, Empoleon y Samurott se re-encuentran una última vez.

—Vaya Swampert al parecer no me hiciste caso— Se expresó el tipo agua-acero haciendo notar su enojo.

—Lo siento Empoleon, no pude hacerlo espero lo comprendas— El líder del equipo 3 intentó disculparse con su compañero de equipo.

—Oigan tenemos compañía— Avisó la samurott.

Enfrente de los 3 tipos agua aparecieron 3 tipos fantasma; Gengar, Trevenant y Spiritum que son los miembros del equipo 4.

—Ya me estaba preocupando porque no aparecían los del 4° equipo— Comentó Samurott.

—Bien equipo es momento de luchar una última vez juntos — Dijo el tipo agua-tierra.

—Pueden contar contigo por esta vez— Empoleon accedió a luchar una última vez.

—Les sugiero que se rindan— Sugirió descaradamente el líder del equipo 4..

—Creo que tanto control mental de Giratina ya te afecto el cerebro— Fue la respuesta que dio la tipo agua.

—Es su elección no tendremos piedad— Afirmó Spiritum.

—Quizás sean fantasmas pero fracasaron en darnos miedo— Comentó Empoleon.

—Es su perdición prepárense para caer en las tinieblas— Dijo el tipo fantasma-planta.

— ¡No! es momento de superarlas ¡ataquen!— Ordeno el líder del equipo 3.

Enseguida Samurott y Swampert atacan con Escalar mientras que Empoleon se decanta por Hidrocañon, por el otro lado Gengar y Trevenant realizan su Bola sombra mientras que Spiritum ejecuta el movimiento de Alarido.

En las alturas Yveltal y Sableye llegan para unirse de lleno a la feroz batalla, en eso Rayquaza logra derrotar a Chandelure con un Ascenso draco y posteriormente este legendario megaevoluciona. El tipo siniestro-fantasma quema a su legendario adversario como al igual intoxica a Tornadus y realiza un Desarme sobre este último luego de saltar de la espalda de Yveltal en el cual venía volando.

En la batalla de los tipo agua contra los tipos fantasma. Gengar terminó quemado, Spiritum recibió el poderoso Hidrocañon del tipo agua-acero pero después realiza el movimiento de Divide dolor para recuperarse mientras su adversario quedó muy cansado por usar dicho movimiento y Trevenant coloca un Sustituto para sentirse más seguro.

—Vamos Empoleon sé que puedes seguir— Lo anima Samurott.

—Lo siento Elizabeth pero no creo poder por el momento— Respondió el tipo agua-acero tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Vamos equipo debemos dispararnos y usar los escombros como escudos—Ordenó Swampert.

—Entendido— Afirmó la tipo agua.

Enseguida los 3 miembros del equipo 3 se dispersaron hacia los escombros para usarlos como escudo contra los ataques de los tipos fantasmas. Swampert y Samurott realizan desde allí sus Escaldar mientras que también entre los escombros los miembros del equipo 4 realizan sus movimientos de tipo fantasmas para agredir a sus adversarios que son del 3° equipo.

Tornadus ejecuta un Onda certera hacia Yveltal el cual también realizó un Onda certera con la cual canceló la agresión de su adversario, enseguida el legendario de tipo volador realiza el movimiento de Tajo aéreo mientras que el legendario de tipo siniestro-volador realiza Ala mortífera estrellándose ambos movimientos de tipo volador mientras los 2 legendarios se mantenían en el aire viéndose frente a frente, Finalmente Tornadus usa su último ataque resultando en Onda ígnea mientras que por su lado Yveltal ejecuta Juego sucio agrediendo ambos ataques a sus respectivos contrincantes.

Desde lo alto de una torre de vigilancia; por cierto cuando dije que la mansión es una fortaleza es literalmente una. Eric observa a todos sus enemigos en el campo de batalla desde la mira de su rifle de francotirador, observa cuidadosamente al líder del 3 equipo; su rival a vencer, por fin se decide en disparar pero Empoloen llega al rescate usando sus alas de acero como escudo aunque le doliera bastante; Roger no solo llegó para sumarse al ataque sino que también había evitado que Eric llegará antes al combate, de allí su tardanza.

Flashback.

El Arcanine ha debilitado al Lucario mientras que sus enemigos se retiran, El líder del equipo 8 iba de regreso a la mansión de la tipo dragón-volador cuando de forma inesperada aparece Empoloen; Ambos en su forma de humanos.

—Miren nomás quién tenemos aquí, entonces el rumor sobre ti era cierto… eres el lacayo de Giratina— El tipo agua-acero estaba al tanto de ello.

— ¿Empoloen verdad? Deberías mejor seguir a tu líder y dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa— Dijo el Arcanine bastante molesto.

— El problema para ti es que si me importa, es por eso que no puedo permitir que sigas con esta locura— Sentenció Roger con intenciones de tenerlo.

— ¿Crees que me asustas? Eres débil ante mí no lograras ni hacerme frente— Respondió Eric de forma muy hostil.

— Ahora que el Lucario luchara contra Giratina se reducirá tu poder de otro modo no tendría ninguna oportunidad— El tipo agua-acero tenía muy bien planificado la situación.

— Quizás tengas razón pero aún hay mucho que no sabes sobre mí, con Giratina uno se entera de muchas cosas como que Blastoise antes de que se nos fuera dejó de líder a Swampert antes que a ti o que Palkia escogiera al otro antes que a ti, se nota que no has tenido mucha suerte que digamos ¿es por eso que quieres vencerme? Para demostrar tu ficticia fortaleza— El tipo fuego espiaba junto con el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón a todos los participantes en la competencia.

— Mis asuntos personales no son de tu incumbencia… por otro lado que fácil te dejaste manipular por Giratina ¿y dices que no tengo fortaleza? Dignidad es lo que no tienes por todas las cosas en las sombras que has hecho, ocultándolo a tu propio equipo como a los demás y es por eso que te voy a vencer en esta batalla pokémon— Fue lo que dijo Roger con mucha determinación.

— ¿Y quién dice que va ser una batalla pokémon? — Sentenció Eric sacando su arma de fuego.

Enseguida el líder del 8° equipo disparó sin compasión al mismo tiempo que el Empoloen se defiende con un Hidrocañon para detener la bala y al mismo tiempo ponerse a cubierto ya que luego de eso sus fuerzas se mermaría momentáneamente. En esos momentos los 2 se localizaban en un boulevard con varios locales, muchos automóviles estacionados al lado de ambas aceras, alguna que otra casa particular d pisos y en medio de ambas carreteras hay mucha vegetación pero principalmente árboles no tan grandes y arbustos pequeños.

En ese punto ya ambos combatientes estaban en la otra dimensión, sin testigos a la vista Eric empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra hacia los coches que tenía enfrente pero desafortunadamente para él su enemigo no se encontraba allí. Sorpresivamente con un Foco resplandor salido de quién sabe dónde Eric es empujado hasta chocar contra la puerta de un vehículo; este empezó a sonar su alarma, luego cae bruscamente al suelo. Parecía que su contrincante estaba inconsciente pero por si las dudas Empoloen colocó un Sustituto… Eric dispara ya que se hacia el inconsciente y el Sustituto desapareció.

Enseguida Empoloen dispara un Rayo hielo al mismo tiempo que Eric a duras penas se pone de pie para después escapar de dicho ataque aventándose fuertemente contra el pavimento de la calle lo más rápido que pudo, el ataque terminó dándole a un vehículo destrozándole la puerta además de que empezó a congelarse. Un rápido lanzallamas de parte del tipo fuego chocó contra un potente Foco resplandor del tipo agua-acero más tarde el Arcanine usa Velocidad extrema para aturdir a su rival y desconcertar.

—¡Eric! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Están atacando la fortaleza! — Avisó Giratina en la mente de su Lacayo para que se sumará en la defensa de la base.

—Ya voy Giratina solo tuve un contratiempo— Respondió el tipo fuego empezando a retirarse.

—¡Aún no hemos acabado! — Respondió con un Rayo hielo.

Entonces Arcanine y Empoloen empezaron a moverse mientras peleaban con dirección hacia la mansión del 6° equipo.

Fin del flashback.

—¿Pero qué está pasando?— Preguntó el tipo agua-tierra en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo están atacando uno de sus lados.

—Es Eric se oculta en lo alto del muro entre las torres de vigilancia y nos tiene bien observados con su rifle de francotirador— Reportó el tipo agua-acero.

—Bien distrae a Eric mientras Elizabeth y yo nos encargamos de los fantasmas— Dice el líder del 3° equipo.

Enseguida Roger comienza a disparar muchos Foco resplandor con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encuentra el líder del 8° equipo que tiene que resguardarse para salir ileso de esa agresión contra su persona, acto seguido Eric intenta escapar de los continuos ataques del enemigo per un poderoso Hidrocañon destruye toda una sección completa del muro ocasionando inconvenientes para el Arcanine aunque Empoloen tiene que volver a recargar energía por haber usado su movimiento más fuerte

En eso un Bola sombra de Gengar destruye por completo el gran escombro que la tipo agua utilizaba como escudo pero reacciona rápido y ataca con un Escaldar pero lo que destruye es un Sustituto. Luego el tipo fantasma-veneno aprovecha para acertar un Bomba lodo sobre su adversaria que termina envenenada, después unas raíces salen del suelo sobre el cual la Samurott se encuentra pasada y empiezan a succionar su energía; Se tratan de las Drenadoras de Trevenant

—¡No Samurott!— Gritó de la desesperación Swampert.

De repente el líder del equipo 3 coloca una de sus extremidades superiores en el suelo para más tarde crear un potente e inesperado Terremoto que desconcertó a todos a su alrededor y apenas el tipo agua-acero logró aguantar eso con una pócima que tenía al igual que Gengar luego de ese tan sorpresivo ataque, Empoloen con un Rayo hielo destruye las Drenadoras que le estaban dejando inconsciente a su compañera de equipo y sumado a eso también está el envenenamiento pero el tipo agua-tierra no pierde el tiempo y le entregó una pócima para que recuperara toda su energía.

—Gracias Roger y Eduardo en verdad que estaba en problemas— Agradeció la tipo agua ya recuperada.

—No hay de que — El líder del 3° equipo no puede estar más halagado.

—Oigan ¿si recuerdan que estamos en medio de un enfrentamiento con el equipo 4 verdad?— El tipo agua-acero les recordó a sus compañeros de equipo ese "minúsculo" detalle.

—Así es cierto… bien pues a lo nuestro— Fue lo que dijo Swampert.

Repentinamente el tipo agua-tierra empezó a usar Rugido con lo cual las Trampas rocas volvieron a dañar a odo sus enemigos osea a todos los fantasmas, Yveltal y Tornadus. A continuación Gengar y Swamper iniciaron nuevamente a lanzarse sus mejores ataques mientras al mismo tiempo se movían por el laberinto de escombros que se formó de una manera de atacar para después resguardarse entre las bardas que ya no permanecen más en su sitio original.

Después de varios ataques antes los 2 tipos agua por fin han destruido el Sustituto del tipo fantasma-planta pero a cambio este les ha colocado sus Drenadoras, velozmente Empoloen logra asestar un clave Rayo hielo que pone contra las cuerdas a su adversario que al poner otro Sustituto su clara falta de energía se hace notar porque se puso muy torpe pero aun así sigue siendo una gran amenaza ya que de forma fácil puede volver a tener la salud completa y mientras tanto Spiritum aprovecha para sumarse algunos Maquinación para ahora sí volverse una amenaza considerable.

.

Por el lado de Mega-Rayquaza este realiza un potente Cometa draco con el cual volvió a poner en aprietos a todo el mundo ya que desconectando los que están en el aire como los demás en el suelo, Yveltal y Tornadus intercambian ataques hasta quedar al borde del límite cuando fue que el legendario de tipo dragón-volador aprovecho para hacer muchos Danza espadas y acto seguido con un gran Velocidad extrema venció como si nada a los 2 legendarios de tipo volador. Se encuentra quemado pero aun así daña considerablemente a Sableye luego de realizar sobre él un potente Enfado mientras que este solo puede usar Recuperación para sanar sus salud y así están hasta que eventualmente el tipo siniestro-fantasma cae pero acosta de que la quemadura avanzara de forma excesiva.

Sigue lloviendo en todo su esplendor pero Aegislash sigue en lo suyo de hacer Danza espadas a lo loco sin parar aun después de que ese Cometa draco lo ha dejado con una salud a cuestionar pero aun asi sigue hasta el tope y finalmente Mega-Rayquaza se decide por atacar. Acto seguido ambos pokémon se atacan con lo mejor que tienen Enfado y Espada santa luego cambian de ataque a Ascenso draco por parte del tipo dragón-volador y Sombra vil de arte del tipo acero-fantasma resulvanto nuevamente en un empate. A continuación Mega-Rayquaza hace un último Cometa draco al mismo tiempo que Aegislash realiza sobre este un clave Sombra vil que lo deja al borde del colapso que después la quemadura termina con el trabajo debilitando al poderoso legendario pero ese último ataque resulta ser criticó, pasa mala suerte del tipo acero-fantasma no lo aguanta y también termina debilitado. .

Mientras tanto en la batalla entre los tipo agua y fantasma los Cometa draco de Mega-Rayquaza si que hacen estrago porque destruyen el Sustituto de Trevenant y aunque tiene las Drenadoras, Mazazo y una que otra pócima no fue suficiente para acabar con sus enemigos antes de que lo debilitaron ya que también tienen pócimas para recuperar salud y termina cayendo ante un Rayo hielo de Empoleon.

—Gracias Roger por las pociones extras de lo contrario no hubiéramos podido contra ese Trevenant — Comentó la tipo agua feliz por haber derrotado ese enemigo.

—Si lose pero lo malo es que nos hizo gastar la mayoría que traje ya solo nos quedan 3— Se preocupa por la enemiga que sigue por enfrentar.

—Pues hay que aprovecharlos muy bien uno para cada uno — Ve a Spiritum.

Swampert destruye con Puño incremento varias paredes para aumentar su fuerza pero en eso el tipo fantasma-veneno sorprende saltando de entre arriba de los escombros y acierta un potente Bola sombra que al chocar contra su enemigo lo arroja contra una pared que luego del impacto termina destruyendo y no se levanta.

—Y quedate asi.. bueno es hora de usar Hipnosis — Dice el Gengar viendo para los 2 tipos agua.

Entonces el líder del 4° equipo arroja su Hipnosis sobre los tipo agua y quien resultó ser dormido fue la Samurott, el líder del 3° equipo se levanta y debilita a distraídos tipo fantasma-veneno.

—Samurott se quedó dormida— Comenta Empoloen de la sorpresa al ver a su compañera dormida.

En eso la tipo agua se levanta aun con los ojos cerrados, por suerte tiene el movimiento de Sonanbulo; para algo tiene que servir ese movimiento.

—Pero por suerte tiene Sonámbulo — Agrego el tipo agua-acero a su anterior comentario.

—Eso es bueno pero ahora aún nos queda una amenaza más que derrotar juntos— LLega con el equipo 3 su líder.

Ahora los 3 tipos agua vuelven a estar juntos contra el último integrante del 4° equipo ; Spiritum que por tener ahora un potente ataque especial dio buena pelea pero debido a que tiene 3 fuertes rivales pues no duró mucho y termino debilitada al final.

—Bien equipo lo logramos— Festejo la Samurott.

—Si, pero aun no hemos terminado— Comentó el Empoloen.

—Exacto— Ve a Eric acercándose — Ustedes vayan a liberar a los prisioneros yo me quedo a pelear — Fue lo que dijo Swampert.

—Pero Eduardo— Protesto la tipo agua.

—Basta no voy a cambiar mi decisión —Respondió el líder del 3° equipo.

—Vamos Elizabeth nos están esperando — El tipo agua-acero casi se tiene que llevar a la fuerza a su compañera de equipo.

La lluvia disminuye pero los rayos aún se hacen notar. Samurott y Empoloen ingresaron a la gran mansión del 6° equipo y Eric en su forma pokémon se queda cara a cara contra su principal rival; Swampert el líder del equipo 3.

—Arcanine hasta que por fin das la cara — Es lo que dice el líder del equipo 3.

—Han pasado muchas cosas yo me fortalezco mientras que yo te vuelve cada vez más débil — El líder del 8° equipo tiene muy en claro su siguiente objetivo; vencerlo a toda costa.

—¿Tan arrogante como siempre Eric? tú no has cambiado nada y ese es tu debilidad— Swampert no se deja intimidar por Arcanine.

—Yo no tengo debilidad y te lo mostraré— Eric demuestra lo orgulloso que es.

—pues veamos qué es lo que tienes pero esta vez va a ser diferente porque he logrado conseguir las 2 llaves necesarias para mega-evolucionar— Informa el tipo agua-tierra; sus compañeros de equipo le entregaron esas llaves antes de partir.

—No podía ser de otra forma por aun asi te voy a vencer sólo estás prolongando lo inevitable —Arcanine lo mira con su mirada de odio.

Acto seguido Swampert mega-evoluciona mientras que el tipo fuego se convierte en el poderosos Arcanine oscuro.

El Lucario se da cuenta que está cayendo hacia el vacío, reacciona al sentir un aumento en su energía, su ahora de lo fuerte que es empezó a interactuar con la realidad y verse a simple vista con un intenso color dorado. En eso 4 extremidades extra formadas por su propia aura dorada se formaron y se aferraron a la roca flotante más cercana que tiene paran así su caída para después regresar al combate.

—¿Que crees Giratina? aun no me has derrotado— Dijo el Lucario haciendo notar su nuevo aumento de poder.

—Finalmente revelaste tu verdadero potencial… ahora si esto se puso emocionante— Comentó el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón.

—Es te lo puedo asegurar— Dijo el Lucario creando un Aura esfera.

Giratina recibe sin daño ese movimiento de tipo lucha quedando algo intrigado por lo que hizo el Lucario; una sutil distracción. El Lucario acierta un crítico Garra umbría que pro su nueva forma relucía en un intenso color dorado haciendo enojar a Giratina el cual empezó a Rugir y crear su propia Aura esfera al mismo tiempo que el Lucario hace Copeon. A continuación los 2 ataques de tipo lucha colisionan, el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón empieza a volar arrojando desde las alturas Furia dragón mientras que el Lucario sigue con Aura esfera para contrarrestar esos poderosos ataques hasta que finalmente el tipo lucha-acero crea un Furia dragón que se cancela al chocar con la feroz agresión de su legendario adversario.

—Eso no esta bien tengo que terminar con esto pronto—Se dice a sí mismo el Lucario dorado en su forma completa.

En eso Norberto con la ayuda de sus nuevas extremidades empieza a moverse intrépidamente entre todas las rocas flotantes con el objetivo de perseguir a Giratina lanzandole de por medio Pulso Dragón y este no se deja haciendo lo propio. Los pulsos dragón o chocan o se contrarrestan al colisionar por lo que los contrincante no reciben daño alguno en su épica persecución por todo el mundo distorsión; muchos ataques fallidos destruyen varias rocas flotantes.

En eso Giratina crea Aura esferas para probar suerte los cuales chocan contra los Pulso dragón provenientes del Lucario, Giratina cambia a pulso dragón al mismo tiempo que el Lucario arroja un potente Aura esfera el cual choca contra ese Pulso dragón de parte de Giratina, el Legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón y el tipo lucha-acero empiezan a formar sus Aura esferas a toda potencia para después lanzarlas contra su enemigo el cual terminó en sorprendente empate; como en la batalla en general en este preciso punto de la contienda

—Por fin puedo luchar contra un poder similar al mío y en verdad que extrañaba tener una batalla con Dialga porque las cosas se han tornado muy tranquilas últimamente— Se expresó Giratina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y yo tengo el honor de luchar contra el legendario de las tinieblas morador del mundos distorsión— Se le nota una gran confianza en la cara del tipo lucha-acero— Giratina.

—Pero para tu desgracia la batalla ya tiene que terminar— Sentenció su legendario adversario arrojando un Fuego fatuo sobre él.

—Yo creo que no ¡Llave absorbe fuego!— Norberto utilizar dicha llave para salir libre de esa clara quemadura.

—¡¿Tienes la llave absorbe fuego!? ¿pero como no me entere de eso?— Giratina está sorprendido por esa revelación.

— Metagross y yo ya sabíamos que nos estabas esperando es por eso que tomamos precauciones— Norberto revela con alegría de que el plan ha funcionado.

—No importa igual te venceré igual— Comentó con orgullo el legendario de las tinieblas.

—No creas que te voy a dejar las cosas fáciles— Respondió el pokemon de oro.

Enseguida el Lucario con sus extremidades formadas por su poderosa aura sujeta las pequeñas rocas flotando por allí para después arrojarlas a Giratina al mismo tiempo que Mega-Swampert usa Rugido para activar las Trampas rocas las cuales comenzaron a golpear a su enemigo, el tipo fuego usa Sol matinal para recuperar su energía y el legendario del mundo distorsión usa Pulso dragón para destruir todas esas rocas proyectadas hacia él. En eso e Lucario hace Hueso veloz después arrojarse contra Giratina el cual lo esquiva con molestia y Mega-Swampert utiliza Terremoto sobre el Arcanine oscuro que realiza primero un Golpe bajo sobre este. El tipo fuego-siniestro usa Sol matinal para seguir aguantando más mientras que su legendario adversario sin nada de gracia proyecta un Aura esfera sobre su rival el cual aguanta usando su Hueso veloz para resistir ese movimiento de tipo lucha, el tipo agua-tierra al mismo tiempo que Giratina utilizan Rugido una vez más para atacar con las rocas a sus respectivos contrincantes, Lucario sigue usando su movimiento de tipo tierra para defenderse de dichas agresiones mientras que Arcanine realiza Velocidad extrema para esquivar con suma facilidad todas esas molestas rocas que nunca te dejan en paz cuando están presentes.

A continuación con todas sus fuerzas el Lucario usa sus 4 extremidades formadas de su aura dorada para golpear a su enemigo con un enorme pedazo de roca flotante y posteriormente aunque Giratina intentó destruir con un Aura esfera no fue suficiente, El líder del equipo 3 intenta golpear con Escalar a su rival pero falla ya que este usa Velocidad extrema para hacer de forma momentánea una retirada estratégica para después usar los últimos grandes escombros que quedaban en pie como buenos escudos y luego contraataca con su Lanzallamas. Más tarde Giratina tina arroja un Pulso dragon y despues un Aura esfera hacia el suelo en el cual está parado Norberto, ese espacio es destruido por completo causando que el Lucario por unos segundos flotara sin tener los pies firme sobre alguna referencia, su legendario adversario aprovecha para chocar fuertemente contra este para posteriormente chocar contra una roca flotante que por el fuerte impacto termina siendo pulverizada y finalmente el Lucario vuelve a caer varios kilómetros hasta chocar contra suelo firme de una forma brutal y dolorosa aunque tuviera un esqueleto de acero. Eric vuelve a usar Velocidad extrema para herir aún más a su rival sin que este pudiera hacer algo a tiempo por lo rápido que es el tipo fuego-siniestro.

Tanto el lucario dorado como el Arcanine oscuro usan sus movimientos característicos; Cuchillos de oro y Eclipse solar respectivamente. Giratina le arroja a su enemigo su movimiento de tipo lucha, Norberto apenas logra resistirlo al poner sus Cuchillas de oro enfrente de él a mantenerse en su posición a duras penas… termina cansado y unas de sus rodillas cae al suelo, un certero Pulso dragón lo arroja varios kilómetros y otro Aura esfera pone en riesgo su seguir en el combate. Mega-Swampert utiliza Puño incremento sobre su Enemigo el cual tiene que volver a usar Sol matinal para estar como nuevo, acto seguido el tipo agua-tierra usa Terremoto provocando que Eric ahora contra las cuerdas en estos momentos.

—¡Aun no estoy vencido porque todavía me queda mucho que dar! — Gritó el Lucario con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ese fue tu último error— Pensó Eric aferrándose a seguir en el combate..

Rápidamente Eric le da a su rival con Lanzallamas; su oponente se quema, ahora usa velocidad extrema para aturdir aún más, un clave Sol matinal y resistir ese Puño incremento que no soluciona los problemas del líder del 3° equipo, el tipo fuego-siniestro vuelve a usar Sol matinal pero los constante Puño incremento se están saliendo caro porque Mega-Swampert vuelve a tener su potencia de nuevo a pesar de la quemadura, Arcanine cambia atacar ahora con Golpe bajo y Velocidad extrema mientras que Mega-Swampert sigue con sus Puños incremento.

Norberto concentra toda su aura en sus Cuchillas de oro y con solo moverlo desprende una cantidad descomunal de su potente aura que choca contra Giratina luego conecta a su legendario adversario sus poderosas Cuchillas de oro dejándolo muy malherido.

Roger y Elizabeth entran a la gran mansión de 6° equipo. Algunas paredes están completamente destruidas; se podía ver perfectamente el exterior como en alguna partes se habían caído el piso del 1 piso. De repente aparecieron Gardevoir y la líder del 2° equipo las cuales Mega-evolucionaron al instante de ver los intrusos ingresar al lugar en eso tambien llego Rotom.

—¿Que es está pasando? ¿quienes son ellos y porque nos están atacando?— Preguntó ingenuamente el tipo eléctrico-fantasma por ver tanta destrucción.

—No te preocupes Rotom nosotras te protegeremos— Respondió la Gardevoir preocupada del tipo eléctrico-fantasma.

—Tú regresa a cuidar a los prisioneros— Ordenó con indiferencia la líder del 2° equipo.

—No permitiremos esto las venceremos y liberaremos a nuestro amigos— Dijo con valentía la tipo agua.

—Se lo debemos a Norberto— Complemento Empoleon lo que dijo su compañera.

—¿Norberto?— Se le hizo bastante familiar ese nombre para el tipo eléctrico-fantasma.

La líder del 2° equipo empezó ha hacer Danza espada mientras que Mega-Gardevoir golpea a Samurott con Vozarrón , esta agrede a la tipo siniestro con Escaldar y por fin Empoloen decide conectar un Foco resplandor a a tipo psí eso a Rotom le comenzó a dar dolor de cabeza.

—Rotom ¿que es lo que te ocurre?— Preguntó con mucha intranquilidad Mega-gardevoir.

—¡No se que me pasa! Rotom— Empezó a recordar todo.

—Lárgate de una buena vez —A la tipo siniestro no le gusto que Rotom les estuviera distrayendo.

—¡No, basta! ¡alejense de mi! — El tipo eléctrico-fantasma enloqueció.

De forma inesperada Rotom paraliza a sus 2 compañeras y después las Maldice a alas 2, Tanto la líder del 2° equipo como Mega-Gardevoir intentan detener al confundido Rotom pero el efecto de la parálisis no se hace esperar y no logran moverse; en eso el eléctrico-fantasma debilita a la tipo psíquico-hada con Bola sombra. y más tarde la tipo siniestro debilita a Rotom con Golpe bajo.

—Es nuestra oportunidad— Dice Samurott atacando con Escaldar.

La tipo siniestro debilita a la tipo agua con Superpoder a continuación lo mismo iba para Empoloen pero la parálisis se hace notar y Roger aprovecha para hacer su ataque más potente; Hidrocañon, pero no sin antes resistir a duras penas un crítico Golpe bajo de parte de la líder del 2° equipo.

Ahora que la tipo siniestro ha sido vencida, Empoloen no la tiene fácil porque tiene poca salud y energía como para continuar pero aun asi no se rinde y con todas sus fuerzas empieza a moverse lentamente por aquella destruida mansión mientras que a lo lejos Mega-Swampert sigue luchando contra el Arcanine oscuro bajo la lluvia.

En el mundo distorsión. Giratina apenas aguanta ese brutal ataque de Lucario lo que causa su total enfado y este empezó a rugir con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que el tipo lucha-acero comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¡Ya me canse de soportar esto!— Gritó con toda sus fuerzas— No hay absolutamente nada que puedan hacer para detenerme ¡los voy a eliminar!— Swampert escucha a Giratina aun peleando contra el tipo fuego-siniestro— No les queda nada están acabados ¡no impedirán que el plan que llevo haciendo desde hace milenios se lleve a cabo— El tipo agua-acero no se deja vencer por el maligno legendario y sigue moviéndose— ¡Es momento de enseñarle a todo que conmigo no se puede jugar— Su Lacayo derrota con un crítico Golpe bajo al líder del 3° equipo— Todos ustedes me dan lastima ¡su esfuerzo es en vano! Roger cae agotado al suelo— Es es su fin y lo saben… ¡acepten que este es mi mundo! es hora de que todos ustedes caigan en la oscuridad— Norberto intenta reaccionar pero está inmovilizado— Bienvenido a tu perdición Lucario de oro— Sentenció GIratina con mucha alegría en sus palabras.

El legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón conecta su último Aura esfera con el cual le conecta un golpe fatal a su inmovilizada víctima el cual debió ser más que suficiente para debilitarlo; Norberto sigue en pie.

—No me asustas Giratina — Es lo que dice el tipo lucha-acero con una fuerza de voluntad indomable.

—Esto no puede ser cierto ¿La llave cinta focus?— El legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón está impactado.

—Así es Giratina es momento de superar las tinieblas— Sentenció el Lucario dorado.

Repentinamente Norberto derrota el control mental de Gratina y con un fulminante golpe de sus Cuchillas de oro consigue lo que parecía imposible; derrotar a Giratina uno de los integrantes del trío de dragones y por su logro obtuvo 2 llaves del poder.

Empoloen se levanta a pesar de que está agotado a más no poder para avanzar y poder liberar a sus aliados en esta batalla, luego de liberar a Articuno, Gourgeist y los demas Roger cae por el agotamiento mientras que los liberados se van contra el Arcanine oscuro y entre todos se ayudan para poder derrotarlo.

Un día después. Eric está en su cuarto arreglando las maletas, luego se dirige hacia la puerta para irse de una vez por todas pero es detenido por la última persona que le gustaría ver.

—¿A donde tan rápido Eric?— Preguntó el joven incomodando al adulto.

—Norberto, ya lo he decidido… me voy— Responde de mala gana el ex-líder del 8° equipo.

—Entonces así es como reaccionas cuando todo te sale mal ¿simplemente huyes?— Lo enfrenta el tipo lucha-acero.

—Soy un fugitivo de la ley, cometí muchas atrocidades irreparables, me traicione hasta mi mismo ¿cómo es que no parece importarte?— El tipo fuego se sorprende por la serenidad del joven.

—El pasado es algo que no se puede corregir, pero el futuro es otra cosa y lo importante es aprender de nuestros errores, me quitaste mucho pero igualmente me diste más… una cosa por la otra ¿para cuando habra una pelea entre el Arcanine oscuro y el Lucario dorado?— Norberto a aprendido bastante.

—Creo que nunca, aceptemoslo jamas podria contra un Mega-Lucario dorado y veo que te enseña mucho Alakazam — Comentá el Arcanine.

—Si, mi padre es muy sabio, bueno Eric y pues a donde sea que te vayas cuidate aqui estaremos esperandote— Dice el Lucario.

—No pienso volver, cuida bien la llave oscura que si cae en manos de algun pendejo Giratina volverá al juego, hasta nunca Norberto espero que te convierta en un mejor líder que yo y adiós Elías — Rotom no le responde la despedida— Lo entiendo — Eric abre la puerta y se va.

—Me obligaste a participar en esta competencia— Recuerda aquel día en que todo cambio — Me quitaste mi antigua vida— Recuerda despertar en el hospital— mataste a mucha gente— Recuerda las muerte de su familia y la de Elías— Pero aun así también me diste otras cosas— Recuerda despertar en aquel bosque y rescatar a la Riolu de Chris usando su primer movimiento; Palmeo— Nuevos amigos, encontre a mi verdadero padre y ahora tengo un gran desafío que superar— Recuerda el momento en el que se transforma en un Lucario — Pero sobre todo descubrí que yo soy un Lucario— Norberto ve por la ventana a Eric caminando hasta cruzar la cuadra.

Esta historia tendrá un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Nota inicial: Quizas haya una nueva temporada, pero aun no estoy seguro porque igualmente puede quedar a media; pero igualmente la voy a hacer, XD.

Nota del autor: No puedo creer que ya falta poco para que esta historia cumpla un año :D, me llega la nostalgia de cuando escribia capitulos de forma alocada, cuando Sebas1005 se encontraba con nosotros, del inicio de la segunda temporada cuando Elias y Lucario se enfrentan al Tyranitar; uno de mis capitulos favoritos, o cuando casi terminan carbonizados por la explosion del volcan, asi muchas cosas que recordar con este fanfic...

Monpoke. No es que no conteste los comentarios es solo que simplemente no se me da ._.

Lord fire 123. si, los bloqueo de escritor pegan duro, pero solo hay que superarlos y quizas en vacaciones me lance a hacer la 3° temporada; y probablemente la ultima.

nIgod. ¡No estoy muerto! aun... porque gano Trump; si en un año no doy señales de vida... denme por muerto ._.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos Despues.


	37. Chapter 37

Atención: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Observación: Este es un capítulo especial por el primer aniversario de esta historia.

Advertencia: Esto es puro rellenuto... digo relleno.

* * *

En la oficina de 15RodriguezAccion, este sujeto se encuentra en su escritorio enfrente de su computadora para escribir el capítulo especial de esta gran historia.

—No tengo nada— Digo con mucha frustración— Maldición ¿como rayos llegue a esto?— Veo el programa de word en blanco— ¡Maldito bloqueo de escritor!— Nomas no puedo escribir y me estresa ver la hoja en blanco.

En eso llega Carlota; a saben la Lucario shiny que siempre aparece cuando hago relleno de mal gusto :v ella no puede faltar.

—Un momento 15RodriguezAccion ¿como esta eso de que ahora soy shiny?— Se quejó la tipo lucha-acero esclava de su servidor.

—Siempre fuiste shiny, que nunca lo especificara es otra cosa y a todo esto ¿qué haces en mi oficina?— Preguntó con algo de incomodidad.

—Nomas pasaba por aquí y pase a saludar… te estas tardando en escribir el capítulo especial y ya se te pasó el mediodía ¡el capítulo literalmente es para hoy!— Me exigió la es mi linda cuando se enoja Lucario shiny.

—¡Que!— Veo por la ventana— Esto no puede ser bueno— La luna está en todo su apogeo.

—Y por favor ya dejate de insinuarme con tus comentarios entre las letras que solo tu, yo y los lectores chismosos que leen ¬¬ ¡maldito pokefilico!— Me confronto Carlota muy molesta por cómo la estoy viendo.

—Esa palabra se escucha muy fea, podré amar descomunalmente a los pokémon .-. pero no soy pokefilico ¬¬ y que te quede bien claro— Ya no quiero seguir escuchandola.

15RodriguezAccion vuelve a ver la hoja de word en blanco, pasa un segundo y pierde la cabeza por no poder escribir ni una mísera página y eso que ya tiene años como escritor amateur.

—¡No lo puedo creer! maldita hoja de word llénate por favor — Pasa otro segundo y la hoja de word sigue en blanco — ¡Joder!—Colocó la cabeza contra el escritorio.

—Quizás si dejaras de ver tantas sexy imagenes mia podrias actualizar más seguido tus historias— La Lucario shiny se puso detrás mio para ver mi computadora.

—¡Carlota! nadie tiene permitido ver mi computadora ¡nadie! y si es una imagen "tuya"— Quito con sonrojo el protector de pantalla .

—Me voy, no me gusta estar en presencia de un pervertido y pokefilico para acabarla— Se larga del lugar toda enojada.

—Bien ya me quede solo— La hoja sigue en blanco —¡Porque no puedo avanzar! a ver gran y poderoso autor de esta obra literaria que de trascendental o profesional no tiene ni madres ¡porque chingados tengo este maldito bloqueo de escritor!— No pasa nada— Pero nada, no te hagas como el que no escuchas, se que estas alli ¡muéstrate cabron!— 15RodriguezAccion empieza a gritarme pero sin éxito porque no le pienso dirigir la palabra.

Por mientras entre los pasillos que dan acceso al estudio de filmación de Soy un Lucario, Combusken y Skarmory escuchan intrigados los gritos constantes que salen de los altavoz sobre 15RodriguzAccion gritándome.

—¿Qué le pasa al jefe?— Preguntó incomodado el tipo fuego-lucha.

—Ignoralo piensa que somos el producto de la imaginación retorcida de un sujeto "real" para el entretenimiento barato y poco profesional de otros seres "Reales" haciendo por consiguiente que nosotros no seamos "reales" pero no le hagas caso— Respondo el tipo acero-volador.

—¿Enserio? que loco ¿no?— Cuestionó el combusken.

—Si, pero bueno ¿y tu personaje Rogelio en que parte se quedó?— Pregunta el Skarmory para cambiar la conversación.

—En la parte en donde conoce a Korrina la tercer líder del gimnasio de kalos y tu personaje ¿que no vuelve a aparecer?— Interrogó el actor que hace de Rogelio.

—Pues casi no aparece... creo que vuelvo a aparecer hasta la liga, en si solo soy un simple pokémon de relleno en el equipo, pues ya sabes que los únicos que no son medio de relleno son tú y espeon— Explicó el actor que hace uno de los pokémon de relleno del equipo de Chris el de esta historia… no otro Chris que yo no sepa siquiera de su existencia como otro pokémon tipo lucha que siempre se me olvida de su existencia. .

—Oye ¿nunca has notado como que te observan?— Cuestión el Combusken sintiéndose incómodo.

—Si es como si una docena de personas te leyeran sin que tú te des cuenta y eso miedo— El tipo acero-volador también sintió esa extraña sensación inexplicable.

En eso los 2 pokémon empezaron a reírse sin parar mientras siguen caminando para llegar al estudio de filmación de Soy un Lucario.

—¡Rihanna! se llama Rihanna ¡aparece desde el primer capítulo cabron ¡¿como es posible que no te acuerdes de ella?!— 15RodriguezAccion sigue insultándome ¬¬ ¡ya consiguete una vida y deja a Carlota en paz! pokéfilico.

—El jefe está loco— Dijeron al unísono Combusken y Skarmory.

Mientras tanto en el camerino, la actriz que hace de la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico se está arreglando para verse bien aunque no hace a escena hasta la siguiente escena y como sabemos 15RodriguezAccion tiene un bloqueo de escritor que no se quita con nada.

—¿Porque te estás arreglando?— Preguntó incómoda la Samurott de verla horas en el mismo lugar.

—Una nunca sabe cuando el jefe le da el protagónico de una historia o cuando se requiera para seguir una historia parada— Fue lo que respondió la Espeon.

—Algunos tu tienes suerte por hacer el mismo personaje, en cambio a mi me toca en una historia hacer un personaje y en la otra historia tiene otro nombre pero misma personalidad osea ¿que pues? y ¿al jefe que tanto le costaba dejar el mismo nombre?— Se quejó la tipo agua de mis cuestionables decisiones.

—Algunos tienen personaje— Aparece Carlota de repente— El jefe tiene parado la historia del último Lucario desde hace casi un año y pues 15RodriguezAccion no deja de acosarme— A la Lucario shiny no le gusta eso de su jefe.

—Por lo menos no te hizo trabajar en el lemon de pésimo gusto— Comentó Espeon recordando aquellas escenas eliminadas.

—Si, en esa vez se pasó y el colmo es que lo público por más malo que fue ¿osea que le pasa?— Agregó la Samurott.

—Y conociendolo a la perfeccion tambien le gusta burlarse de los errores de sí mismo y de los demás como si fuera cualquier cosa— Fue lo qe completamente la tipo lucha-acero.

En el estudio de filmación de Soy un Lucario; Están grabando la escena en la que Norberto se enfrenta al legendario villano genérico de turno sin chiste que hasta parece secundario; lo típico de este vato loco osea su servidor. Detrás del actor que interpreta al tipo lucha-acero pintado de pintura dorada que por cierto está colgando de las paredes se encuentra una enorme pantalla de color verde junto con trozos de cubos también colgando del techo y al frente de este se localiza una enorme figura verde como no podía ser de otro color de Giratina.

—Muy bien ¿ya todo listo? comenzamos, toma 1 y ¡Acción!— Gritó por el megáfono el director de Soy un Lucario.

—Prepárate Giratina que el Lucario de oro ya llegó para salvar el día— Dice el actor que interpreta al personaje en una pose y tono heroico— Es hora de superar las tinieblas— saca un palo en forma de un hueso de color verde :v ¿porque no? un clásico.

—No me gusto, se repite… toma 2 ¡Acción!— Es lo que dice el director— Toma 5 ¡acción! —Volvió a repetir la escena— Toma 8 ¡Acción!— La volvió a repetir— ¡Toma 15 por favor profesionalidad inútiles!¡Acción!— Y la volvió a repetir— Toma… 30 acción—Ya se esta cansando— ¡Toma 40 acción!— Sigue sin haber progreso— Toma 88 y acción—Le comenzo a entrar hambre— Toma 105 ¡Acción!— Esta vez lo dijo el suplente del director —Toma 115 ¡Acción!— Dice el director con un emparedado en la mano— Toma 150 y acción— Está harto de que no salga la escena como quiere— Toma 180 y acción— Se recuesta en su silla—Toma 188 y hagan lo que quieran asi por cierto acción— Responde el director ya sin mucho ánimo de seguir—Toma… ¿cuál número seguía? bueno qué más da ¡Acción!—Al director ya hasta se le olvido en que numero va.

Por el lado del actor que interpreta a Norberto no fue su dia, como que no le cayó bien repetir la escena más de 188 veces porque tuvo la peor de las suertes, diciendo su diálogo mal,, diciendo incoherencias, riendo, sobreactuando y hasta en una escena golpeo por accidente la figura de Giratina con su hueso verde cuando se le fue de sus extremidades superiores de donde lo tenía sujetado.

—Ya me quiero ir a mi casa— Comenta el actor que interpreta a Norberto en su forma de Lucario con las extremidades porque ya esta cansando y colgando del techo.

* * *

Nota: Hoy hace un año publique el primer capitulo de esta gran historia; les prometi que esta historia seria grande y creo que compli :D, aun me acuerdo cuando publique el primer capitulo que la verdad que en esa vez no esperaba nada, de hecho publique el primer capitulo por nomas para saber que salia; como otra cierta historia que lleva casi un año sin actualizar. Fue por el hecho que el fanfic fue bien recibido que me motivo a seguir escribiendo y pues les quiero otorgarle un agradecimiento a Lord fire 123, Monpoke, Sebas1005 (en donde sea que se haya metido) y nIgod que desde el inicio me motivaron a seguir con sus comentarios que aunque a veces no los respondia siempre pero ¡siempre! aunque no lo paresca los tomo en cuenta; realmente son ellos los que volvieron esta historia grande y pues nos vemos en la tercera temporada si es que no hay otro capitulo de rellenuto antes.


	38. Chapter 38

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Hola lectores ¿están listo para un nuevo de Soy un Lucario? (ustedes se emocionan) pues que lastima porque aun no me pongo a escribir el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada (se quedan impactados) pero en cambio les traigo ¡rellenuto! (se molestan y me arrojan tomates) ya sabia que les iba a gustar :D (empiezan a abuchearme D:).

Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo contiene lemon (o quizás no), referencias al capitulo 28 (Versión extendida o quizás no), cosas incoherentes (o quizás no), un probable dolor de cabeza (o quizás si), perderse a cada rato (o quizás no) , no entender ni un carajo (o quizás si) y sobre todo relleno mucho pero mucho relleno.

* * *

Mientras tanto en mi oficina, Carlota estaba ocupada actualizando la historia muerta, muertisima mas muerta que Elías :v ¿si recuerdan su muerte verdad? sino se las recuerdo:

—Excelente Elías ¡lo lograste venciste a esas 2 dragones!— Lo felicitó el tipo lucha-acero.

—Si, cuidense contrincantes de la competencia ¡que Pikachu ha llegado!— Gritó con mucha emoción el tipo eléctrico.

—No se olviden de mí— Sentenció Eric disparando su arma de fuego.

Norberto se quedó pasmado al contemplar cómo la bala impacta en la cabeza de su nuevo amigo, el Pikachu cae de golpe al suelo luego de recibir la mencionada bala en el cráneo: osea muerto, está bien muerto :v no ya hablando en serio.

—¡Carlota qué estás haciendo escribiendo un capítulo de el último Lucario! —me impresionó al verla en mi oficina.

—Pues eso, me canse de esperar así que yo misma actualice esa historia —Comenta la tipo Lucha-Acero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, no, no !que hiciste! esa historia ya era un caso perdido, se supone que tengo que estar actualizando Universidad Pocket Monster —mi prioridad.

—Querrás decir Soy un Lucario —me "corrige" según ella.

—¿Cual? —lo recuerdo— si es cierto.

—porque no escribes lemon de Norberto con Rihanna —recomienda la Lucario.

—¿Noberto con quien? —sigo sin reconocerla.

—Por favor 15RodriguezAccion si Rihanna aparece desde el primer capitulo

No lo podía creer, ¿realmente era un pokémon?, la desesperación me estaba invadiendo muy rápidamente, comencé a gritar de lo conmocionado que estaba, a los pocos segundos de haber dado ese fuerte grito vi como Rihanna había sido atrapado por la corriente del rio, iba siendo arrastrado fuertemente por el rio mientras se dirigía directo a lo que parecía que era una enorme cascada. Decidí que salvaría a Rihanna, no comprendía porque tenía necesidad de salvar a Rihanna, pero no le preste mucha atención a eso y decidí mejor salir a la acción.

—No recuerdo haber puestos tantas Rihanna.

—Entonces lo recuerdas —responde victoriosa la tipo Lucha-Acero.

—Rayos, ya lo recuerdo y ¿porque fue que cayo al rio?

Cada dia que pasaba Chris sentía más afecto por su Riolu, cosa que molestó bastante a Espeon; Torchic no le parecía exactamente una amenaza en ese sentido como lo estaba siendo la Riolu, así que diseñó un plan perfecto para echarle la culpa de un "accidente" provocado por su plena voluntad: la tipo Psíquico quiere a la Riolu fuera de su camino.

Una vez que el plan brillante se ejecutará Chris más que nada obligado por sus padres no volverá a sacar a Rihanna de su pokeball, hasta que en un viaje al bosque Chris decide liberar momentáneamente a sus 3 pokémon para que se divirtieran un poco pero Espeon aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacerse completamente de Rihanna; la arrojó al río sin que nadie se diera cuenta a tiempo y solo se vio como un triste accidente: como lo había planeado muy maliciosamente la evolución de Eevee de tipo Psíquico

—¿Por qué no recuerdo en que capitulo publique eso?

—Porque nunca lo habías aclarado eso hasta ahora —Responde la Lucario.

—Bueno total lo importante es que el próximo personaje que voy a eliminar será Rihanna y sin lemon —comienzo a reír.

—No si lo puedo evitar —Carlota me noquea— hay no que hice, sin 15RodriugezAccion ahora ¿quien escribira? —desgraciadamente se le ocurre una gran idea— ya se voy a escribir mucho lemon de NorbertoXRihanna.

Una censura después.

—¡Maldito 15RodriguezAccion y su jodida censura! —se queja la lucario de mis principios de lo políticamente correcto— por favor ya no los puedes traumar más después de lo malo que fue el capítulo 28 versión extendida… es más se los voy a recordar.

Error: capitulo inexistente (sonido y recuadro de windows fallando).

—Típico de 15 RodriguezAccion si algo no funciona lo borra, bueno según no puedo escribir lemon pero nada me impide poner cursilerias de NorbertoXRihanna.

Error: sólo se puede NorbertoXharen.

—¿Eeeh? no, no, no, si asi van ha estar las cosas mejor termino con el capítulo.

Error: el relleno debe continuar.

—hay no puedo escribir nada a excepción de puras incoherencias.

Despierto— ¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? —la puerta de mi oficina abriéndose me vuelve a noquear.

—La pizza —dice el repartidor.

—¡Si ya llego la pizza! —la Lucario recibe la comida y después le cierra la puerta en su cara— ¿en que estaba? así desactivar la censura de 15RodriguezAccion —empieza a buscar en mi computadora hasta que está a una contraseña de eliminar la censura— listo ya solo tengo que atinarle a su contraseña, pero como estoy muy segura que jamas pensaría que alguien llegara hasta aquí su contraseña debe ser algo tan profundo y grotesco como "soypokelificoymevioloalucario" —se quita la censura y Carlota empieza a reirse— ¡finalmente puedo escribir con libertad! ahora no tengo nada que me evite repetir lo que pasó en el infame capítulo 28 versión extendida

* * *

En un hotel en ciudad Shalour. Chris se encuentra dormido en una cama matrimonial abrazando a su Espeon; por cierto la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro ya que está soñando con su entrenador en plan rule 34: en su lado de la cama se humedece.

En el sueño de chris. Este sueña que con un Psicocarga de parte de su Espeon derrota al Darkrai de Tobias ganando así la liga kalos y agradece no ser un pierden ligas como el condimento.

En el sueño de Espeon. Esta sueña siendo penetrada por su entrenador luego de un largo beso (comentario salvaje de Carlota aparece: no pienso detallar esto porque no es NorbertoXRihanna, pero por otro lado pinchi Espeon humanofilica :v).

* * *

En un valle entre las montañas. Norberto entrena por la mañana siendo guiado por su padre Alakazam, ya ha aprendido Protección y Foco resplandor pero con Aura esfera es otro rollo: apenas si es capaz de generar una esfera visible el muy inútil.

—No lo puedo creer ¿porque no soy capaz de crear un simple Aura esfera si es mi movimiento característica? —Noberto se deja caer sentandose en el suelo.

—Al menos te sabes el movimiento característico de Marowak, vamos hijo se que puedes ya dominaste Foco resplandor y no te resulto tan difícil —el padre del Lucario trata de animarlo.

—Es que osea tengo el aura fusionada con la de Dialga ¿por qué no soy capaz de hacer un miserable Aura esfera? —lo intentó nuevamente pero de igual forma falla.

Giratina se ríe del Lucario en el mundo distorsión; el si sabe Aura esfera.

—Muy bien ahora si me llego la inspiración —utiliza Foco resplandor para destruir una gran roca— sigo sin saber Aura esfera.

De repente aparece Rihanna (lo bueno que ya evolución… ¿si siguiera siendo Riolu seria pedofilia?[onu: ¿alguien dijo porno de menores de edad?] D,:), Norberto se da cuenta que su padre se retira para dejarlo solo.

—Claro te vas cuando mas te necesito —susurro el tipo Lucha-Acero.

La Lucario empieza a hablar (comentario salvaje de Carlota aparece: no en mi guardia¡Rihanna va a tener un guión decente! desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo que no dice algo).

—Hola Norberto —habló Rihanna (¿cuándo fue la última vez que dijo algo? :,D).

—Rihanna ¿como despertarte? —preguntá Norberto.

—Bien y tu ¿como te fue con tu entrenamiento? —la Lucario da un gran bostezo.

—Es un bonito amanecer —comenta el protagonista al ver el sol en el horizonte surgiendo de entre un gran campo de flores.

—Si —el aura de Rihanna denota tristeza y preocupación aunque no lo demuestre.

—¿Que tiene Rihanna? —Norberto se da cuenta de ello.

—Es solo mi padre ¿crees que aun me quiera? aunque fue duro en el pasado aun lo extraño —se expresa Rihanna ya que de todos modos no es como si pudiera ocultar sus sentimiento.

—Ya veo —lo piensa un poco— si quieres vamos a buscarlo.

—En serio —Rihanna se emociona bastante.

—Si, solo que va ser un poco difícil rastrear el aura de Chris pero en cuanto lo encuentre vamos por él —al protagonista no le gustaba mucho la idea de re-encontrarse con Chris pero sabía que a su amaba le agradaría ese gesto.

—Muchas gracias norberto —Rihanna lo abraza.

—Si, no es nada— Se sonroja.

En eso los 2 Lucario se vieron frente a frente mirándose sus ojos rojos, lentamente empezaron a acercarse hasta que finalmente están a punto de darse un…

—¡Hola papi! —Grita una Fennekin arruinando el momento.

—Todos contra nuestro padre —sentencia otro Fennekin.

—¡Si! no se podrá escapar de nosotros —dice un último Fennekin.

En eso los 3 pequeños pokémon de tipo fuego se van contra el Lucario haciendo que caiga al suelo y después estos se enciman sobre él.

—¡¿Eeeh?! —Rihanna está muy confundida.

—¿Padre? —Norberto tampoco se la cree.

(Comentario salvaje de Giratina parece: [comiendo palomitas] ahora si esto ya se puso bueno.)(comentario salvaje de Carlota aparece: ¡Giratina! ¡ya no podre hacer lemon de NorbertoXRihanna! digo… arruinaste la escena ._.).

—Hola Lucario —Aparece una Delphox.

—Norberto ¿y esa quien es? —Pregunta la Lucario.

—Este —recuerda aquella noche— mierda ¿entonces no fue un pesadilla? —susurra Norberto.

—¿Que dijiste Norberto? —Rihanna alcanzó a escuchar.

—¡Nada! yo no sé nada de nada —Norberto se hace el inocente.

—Así que tú eres el desgraciado que me quito la virginidad —una Flareon aparece en escena— por fin te vuelvo a ver.

—¡Flareon! no me digas que… —El tipo Lucha-Acero comienza a sentir temor.

—Y son 8 —Informa la tipo fuego.

—Norberto tienes que darme un clara explicación a todo esto —Rihanna le exige una explicación.

—Bueno, este… yo —Norberto sale corriendo perseguido por 8 Eevee.

—¡Que no se escape! —Gritó uno de los Eevee.

—¡Que alguien me salve! —Norberto ya no aguanta más.

—Alejen sus sucias garras de mi presa ¡zorras! yo lo viole primero —Una Charizard se hace con el Lucario.

—¿Pues que no deberían estar con su entrenadora? —pregunta el Lucario por fin recordando aquella noche…

—Pues que te digo, ella liberó a esas 2 y yo simplemente me escape —responde la tipo fuego-volador.

(Comentario salvaje de Giratina aparece: me hubiera gustado que typhlosion y Talonflame también aparecieran)

—Padre por favor una ayudita —súplica Norberto ya sin saber qué hacer.

—En tus problemas amorosos por favor no me metas —Responde el Alakazam recostado en el pasto a lo lejos.

—¡Todos contra el abuelo! —Grita uno de los Eevee.

—Hay no lo puedo creer —Bryan es rodeado por sus nietos.

* * *

Nota inicial: Esto original iba a ser parte de la tercera temporada pero como le quita seriedad a la historias pues mejor decidí no incluirlo; en la tercera temporada quiero aumentarle la seriedad a la historia (aunque claro las referencias no pueden faltar XD).

Nota del autor: Ya tengo la trama para la tercera temporada y ya estoy escribiendo el primer capitulo. (aunque eso signifique dejar de lado a Universidad Pocket Monster y El ultimo Lucario a pesar de que tengo buenas ideas para continuar con esas historias D,:). Como podrán imaginarse estos son los futuros cambios:

1\. En la escritura. (haber si puedo mejorar en ese aspecto)

2\. Eric (el líder del 8° equipo, Arcanine) no va aparecer más en la historia (como personaje principal eso esta asegurado).

3\. Elias ahora es un Rotom (por si todavía no había quedado claro).

4\. Aparecerá un nuevo personaje principal (y será un tipo bicho).

5\. Tengo planeado hacer 18 capitulo (aunque bueno tenia planeado hacer 12 en la temporada pasada y me salieron 15).

6\. incluiré 2 nuevos equipo: dando en total 10 equipos.

7\. Aunque bueno, en la segunda ronda se eliminan los equipos pero aun se pueden formar alianzas.

8\. Norberto tendrá 2 rivales.

9\. El equipo 1 serán sus aliados solamente.

10\. Incluiré 15 llaves más a las 100 ya existentes.

Nota final: Espero que hayan soportado el relleno y pues nos leemos próximamente. (les deseo un prospero 2017 a todos... aunque D,: ).


	39. Inicia la segunda fase de la competencia

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Hoy no hay sinopsis espoilera pero eso no me impide decirles que este es el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada :3

* * *

Ulises, el hermano mayor de Elías, no la ha tenido fácil. Debido a la muerte de su hermano lo que quedaba de su familia se fragmento definitivamente terminando en diversión y como ya no quiere saber nada acerca ambos progenitores: ha decidido vivir solo, tiene 22 años de edad, no logró completar sus estudios por lo que ahora para ganar mucho dinero fácil ha optado por ser vendedor de droga y entablar una fuerte confianza con el cartel de su zona para que le suministren toda clase de sustancias ilegales.

Este con la droga lista para entregar se dirige al domicilio de su cliente más habitual; una prostituta de sobrenombre: Ice-beach. Ella es conocida por tener un fetiche con los cosplay, sobre todo cuando se trata de disfrazarse de pokémon, siendo su favorito un traje de un pokémon de tipo planta-hielo.

Ulises entra a la casa de Ice-beach, la puerta está abierta, el lugar no es muy grande y ni siquiera está pintado o decorado; tiene el color del cemento. Faltan algunas puertas y ventanas como también unos cuantos muebles y el piso esta hecho de concreto.

—Ice-beach ya llegue, aquí tengo tu pedido —dice joven tratando de hacerse notar.

—Adelante Ulises —la voz sale del cuarto de hasta el fondo.

Ulises ingresa a la habitación en donde duerme la dueña de la casa.

—Gracias, ya me hacía falta mi dosis —es lo que dice ella con su típico cosplay de Abomasnow.

—De acuerdo —le entrega la droga y también recibe su dinero.

—¿Ya te vas? —comienza a acercársele de forma muy seductora.

—¿Crees que no llego el rumor de que tienes sida? Además no tengo para pagarte —Ulises no tiene tiempo que perder.

—¿Y qué tal si te dijera que mis servicios son gratis para ti? —Comienza a tocar su miembro.

—Pues más tarde, ahorita ando retrasado y si no les pago a tiempo a mis proveedores se les puede cruzar por la mente la idea de asesinarme —Ulises se retira de allí.

Antes de que el joven cruzara la entrada principal la puerta se cierra debido a alguien que lo estaba esperando.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Se impresiona al verlo vestido como un Empoleon.

—Me llamo Roger y quiero que te unas a mi equipo —sentencia el tipo agua-acero.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando? Y ¿Por qué andas vestido tan raro?, no pudo creer que Ice-beach encontrara otro fanático de ese juego de niños —lo cuestiona y aparte se acuerda que no tiene tiempo que perder— oye, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

—Quería ser cortes pero no me dejas otra alternativa —Empoleon no esa dispuesto a dejarlo irse.

Enseguida el tipo agua-acero le arroja un Hidropulso que lo toma por sorpresa y Ulises se estrella contra la pared.

—¿No crees que fuiste un poco brusco con él? —Lo cuestiona Ice-beach.

—No, estará bien, solo era para que me viera que estoy hablando en serio —responde el tipo agua-acero con mucha indiferencia.

—Bueno si tú lo dices. Pero ¿crees que sea de confianza?

—Nos vendrá bien su ayuda.

En eso Ulises se levanta del suelo al mismo tiempo que estira todo su cuerpo.

—Creo que me dislocaste el hombro ¿Qué fue eso?

—Eso fue Hidropulso, un movimiento muy poderoso de tipo agua, ahora espero u cooperación —es lo que dice Empoleon.

Más tarde aparecen unas de las últimas llaves del poder. Heatran y Volcanion protegen las susodichas llaves del poder, entonces el equipo 5 llega para intentar conseguirlas y Ninetales ordena una ofensiva total.

—Vamos chicas quiero esas llaves antes de que lleguen los demás equipos a molestar —la tipo fuego quiere conseguir el máximo de llaves de poder posibles.

Enseguida Chandelure arroja una Bola sombra hacia Volcanion causándole gran daño pero un Chorro de vapor es más que suficiente para debilitar a la tipo fantasma-fuego. Moltres arroja con todo con un poder un tremendo Vendaval que aduras penas resiste el tipo fuego-agua para después contratacar con un poderoso Poder oculto de tipo roca critico que Ho-oh no alcanza a aguantar. Ninetales con un Rayo solar termina por debilitar a Volcanion.

Heatran por su parte de intoxicado a Infernape y Rapidash para luego usar Protección para salvarse de los letales A bocajarro y Tladradora respectivamente. Acto seguido usa un crítico Tierra viva para debilitar a Rapidash pero no pudo defenderse del ataque dela tipo lucha-fuego que lo deja muy tocado, vuelve con Protección para que el Toxico siga causándole más daño a Infernape que no puede hacer otra cosa que mantenerse a la ofensiva, por el Protección falla y de un letal A bocajarro es así que Heatran queda debilitado aunque al siguiente segundo la tipo lucha-fuego también cae ante el daño de estado.

—¡Si las llaves del poder son mías! —La líder del equipo 5 es debilitada por un movimiento de tipo agua.

—No tan rápido Ninetales —Empoleon se apodera de las llaves del poder.

—Vaya Roger, eres muy gandalla, eso es lo que me gusta de ti —Le responde ice-beach besándolo en la mejilla.

—Aquí y en Japón ganar es ganar —lo único que le interesa al líder del 10° equipo es hacerse con el triunfo cueste lo que cueste— y ¿Qué crees? Te las entrego.

—Por eso te quiero tanto —lo besa muy apasionadamente.

Entonces llega Ulises después de correr por varios kilómetros.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde —se disculpa el joven.

—No te preocupes la pelea ya término —informa el tipo agua-acero.

En el gimnasio que Ulises acostumbra a ir, esta vez lo hace acompañado de Ice-beach y Roger; El líder del equipo 10 ya tiene identificado a su próximo integrante. Ulises se pone a hacer ejercicio mientras que sus otros 2 compañeros de equipo se encargan de buscar a la dueña del local.

Entonces aparecen Samurott y Swampert con la misma intensión de buscar a la líder del gimnasio; Alberta la cual siempre está al pendiente de su local hoy por alguna razón no es el mejor momento para buscarla.

—Eduardo no te asuste pero allí esta Roger —Elizabeth le informa a su líder.

—¿Qué? ¡Roger que haces aquí! —Swampert al saber eso no se contuvo.

—Miren es el líder incompetente del equipo 3, ¿aún siguen en la edad de piedra? —El tipo agua-acero insulta al líder de su antiguo equipo.

—Roger sé que las cosas no terminaron de la mejor manera pero no tiene por qué terminar así, lo hecho esta hecho pero ¿Por qué no hacemos una alianza? —Propone Eduardo tratando de recuperar en alguna forma a su antiguo compañero.

—Jamás me uniría a unos perdedores como ustedes, tú nunca velaste por el bien del equipo, eres un interesado —Empoleon le encarga fuertemente.

—El egoísta aquí es otro —se defiende el tipo agua-tierra.

—Por favor Roger, comprende que las cosas no pueden salir como uno quiere, por favor haz las paces —Elizabeth pide amablemente la reconciliación.

—Ya vámonos mi amor, ya se enojó la esclava del interesado —comenta Ice-beach.

—Oye, a mi novia me la respetan —Eduardo se molesta bastante.

—O ¿sino que? —Roger no tiene intenciones de retractarse.

—Vamos amor, golpea al novio de la gorda —es lo que dice Ice-beach.

—Si lo que quieren es pelea ¡la tendrán! —La Samurott ahora si se enoja y mucho.

De repente la gente comienza a desaparecer una llave del poder se hace presente: ya se encuentran en el universo paralelo en donde podrán pelear con libertad.

Enseguida la Abomasnow arroja un potente Mazazo para golpear a la tipo agua pero Swampert se interpone y es él quien termina debilitado.

—Y luego te quejas de que el equipo 3 nunca llega lejos —comenta Empoleon.

Entonces se escucha el sonido de un Tambor y acto seguido aparece Azumarill con un criticó Fuerza bruta debilita al instante a la tipo planta-hielo.

—¡Tambor! —Grita de la emoción la tipo agua-hada.

—¡Cállese! —Crobat la debilita con un Veneno X.

Sorpresivamente el tipo veneno-volador es debilitado por el Psíquico de Cresselia que no desaprovecha el tiempo para sumarse otro Paz mental. Empoleon y Samurott la agreden con Hidropulso y Escaldar respectivamente pero aun así no consiguen la gran cosa.

Pero llega Alberta la líder del gimnasio con un inesperado Desarme que logra debilitar a la poderosa legendaria de tipo psíquico.

—Excelente, otra llave del poder —Alberta se lo dice a sí mismo.

—Alberta quiero que te unas a mi equipo, o sea el ganador y no te dejes convencer por los perdedores —es lo que ofrece el 10° equipo.

—No lo escuche, te vendrá mejor con nosotros… tenemos.

—¡Rock and roll! —Aparece Ho-oh tocando su guitarra eléctrica.

Alberta se lo piensa bastante pero por fin se decide a cual equipo pertenecer.

—Elijo al equipo 10 —sentencia la tipo lucha.

—Hay no ¿Qué le voy a decir a Eduardo? —Le pregunta la tipo agua.

—Excelente, el equipo ya está completo —comenta Empoleon con emoción.

Más tarde el equipo 10 junto con el equipo 6 se enfrentan en un combate en el cual se están arrebatando entre si sus llaves del poder.

—Chicas debemos concéntranos en Roger, él es el estratega del equipo… sin él no son absolutamente nada —ordena la líder del 6° equipo.

—Crobat protege a Abomasnow —es lo que dice el líder del 10° equipo.

Enseguida Hydraigon con su Lanzallamas intenta golpear a la tipo planta-hielo pero el ataque es desviado debido al golpe que recibió del Pájaro osado del tipo veneno-volador; pero termina siendo debilitado posteriormente por el Vendaval de Noivern junto con el Pulso umbrío de Hydreigon.

La tipo planta-hielo usa sus 2 llaves del poder para convertirse en Mega-Abomasnow y activar su Granizo el cual será la pesadilla para el equipo 6° por ser débiles al hielo. De repente de un letal Ventisca la tipo siniestro-dragón cae debilitada.

Acto seguido Tornadus usa Tajo aéreo sobre Goodra la cual conecta un criticó Ventisca que pone contra las cuerdas al tipo volador y posteriormente con un Cometa draco derrota a Tornadus además de poner en aprietos a muchos.

Dragonite utiliza repetidos Velocidad extrema para acercarse a la tipo planta-hielo para poder darle un efectivo Lanzallamas pero Empoleon no lo permite y se pone como escudo para protegerla mientras que esta con su Ventisca sigue debilitando a más miembro del 6° equipo como Landorus que solo pudo realizar un Terremoto antes de caer debilitado y Noivern que antes de caer debilitada ejecuta un último Vendabal hacia cualquier lado.

La tipo dragón-volador sigue con su veloz ataque pero no consigue mucho la gran cosa, aunque el tipo agua-acero si se cansa bastante de ser golpeado a cada rato por lo que cae de rodilla ante su adversaria.

—¿Ya te rindes? —Es lo que dice la líder del 6° equipo.

—¡Nunca! El equipo 10 se alzara con la victoria aunque sea lo último que haga ¡jamás me daré por vencido! —Roger se encuentra plenamente seguro de su deseo de superación.

Repentinamente las partes de su traje que representan acero comienzan a brillar y cuando dejaron de hacer lo propio el líder del 10° equipo se da cuenta que se transformaron en autentico acero.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡yo voy a ganar esta competencia! —El tipo agua-acero arroja un poderoso Foco resplandor.

—Bien tú lo quisiste —sentencia la tipo dragón-volador.

Entonces Dragonite recibe ese ataque de tipo acero mientras utiliza Danza dragón y acto seguido golpea a su adversario con un letal Puño trueno; dejándolo muy debilitado.

—¡Maldita dragona ahora veraz! —Grita del enojo Mega-Abomasnow con una cara que expresa furia extrema.

La líder del equipo 6 es debilitada por el Ventisca de la tipo planta-hielo. Después llega la tipo lucha con las llaves del poder 6° equipo.

—Bien ya me robe las llaves robadas, vámonos de aquí —es lo que dice Alberta.

—A todos los participantes, se les informa que ya solo queda una llave del poder y va a aparecer en cualquier momento en la universidad del estado —Darkrai informa por telepatía.

En el mundo pokémon. Es una noche muy oscura porque la luna no aparece en el cielo; luna nueva, pero eso no le impide correr a una mujer de edad madura acompañada por su Vaporeon que también hace lo propio, sigue corriendo entre la oscuridad del bosque, tropieza varias veces por la nula visibilidad a su alrededor pero aun así sigue adelante: se escuchan los ladridos de los Houndoom, como es de esperarse pasa lo que tiene que pasar; se lastima su tobillo con quien sabe que, ella trata de levantarse pero es inútil; vuelve a caer al suelo y por consiguiente ya no puede seguir escapando.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo agua se queda a su lado; aunque es comprensible ya que en el pasado había sido salvado, se pone en una pose amenazante pero es abrazado por su entrenadora para calmarlo.

—Basta V-130 —le recuerda que tiene sujetado en su cuello un misterioso objeto— mientras tengas esto nuestro escape no habrá sido en vano ¡vete! — Ordena la ex-esposa de Pérez.

En un principio el pokémon no le hace caso pero tras varias insistencias al final cede; marchándose de allí, las luces que emanan de las linternas de los malos junto con su vocerío se hacen presentes, sin mirar atrás porque le duele el irse dejando a su entrenadora a su suerte. Luego de correr por varios minutos el bosque termina en un barranco por el cual V-130 cae; para su alivio a un río y por ser tipo agua su escape es exitoso al usar su elemento para alejarse bastante de ese lugar.

Después de hospedarse en el susodicho inmueble; Chris ha pedido una habitación con una cama matrimonial, el niño (quitándose antes su máscara) se avienta sobre la cama para posteriormente dormirse como cayó: Espeon también se sube a la cama con toda la confianza del mundo. La pokémon consigue el control remoto de la televisión para posteriormente ver la televisión; cambia de programa un par de veces, Chris por su parte se ha quedado bien dormido, hasta que da en un canal para adultos: justo comienza la parte excitante, Espeon por curiosidad ve atentamente la escena; empieza a imaginarse a ella junto con Chris en ese largo beso, queda completamente hipnotizada y no puede dejar de ver, como pronto comienzan las caricias… por suerte el infante no se despierta a pesar de que el volumen del televisor se encuentra normal; alguien de edad avanzada pasa por su habitación y logra escuchar perfectamente los sonidos que emite el aparato electrónico.

—La juventud de ahora cada vez es más precoz.

Después de que termina la película Espeon descubre que se siente extraña: está extremadamente excitada, intenta con mucha angustia el despertar a su entrador con su pata tocándole el rostro pero no lo consigue (si antes no despertó con el volumen de la televisión), choca su cabeza con el cuerpo de Chris varias veces pero es en vano, finalmente con mucho desespero se coloca a su lado y con sus poderes psíquicos hace que la abrace;:si tan solo pudiera comunicarle lo que siente, Espeon tiene muy enrojecido su rostro por estar al lado de su ser amado: ella ya no lo siente una simple amistad exactamente.

En el mundo humano. Despierta Armando en su habitación, la cual está algo organizada, tiene una tarántula como mascota, descubre que se le hace tarde para ir a la universidad así que se cambia rápido para después salir a toda velocidad a su primera clase Ecuaciones diferenciales. Llega un poco tarde pero antes de los 10 minutos por lo que solo consigue retardo. El profesor de la clase es nada más y nada menos que Thiago; Roger también se encuentra presente en el salón.

—¿Tarde de nuevo Armando? —es lo que dice el profesor

—Lo siento profe, le prometo que mañana llegaré puntual, se lo prometo —responde el joven.

Armando no es un alumno muy estudioso que digamos; tiene varias materias reprobadas.

Más tarde. En esa misma universidad aparece una llave del poder a mitad de clases; el equipo 1 esta esperando esto sobre todo Thiago que trabaja en ese lugar, pero son detenidos por el equipo 2 que también quieren esa llave del poder.

—Alto allí Brian y compañía, esa llave del poder le pertenece al equipo 2 —declara el Zoroark con mucha autoridad.

—¿Si? Pues no veo tu nombre escrita en ella —es la respuesta que recibe de parte del Tyranitar.

Entonces el 1° equipo Mega-evolucionan.

—Qué miedo ahora se ven más feos —comenta Lugia.

—Haya hasta que por fin veo al legendario del equipo 2 —es lo que dice el Mega-Alakazam.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que no me gusta salir de casa —responde la tipo psíquico-volador.

En eso también llega el equipo 7, o bueno 2 de ellos.

—¿De qué nos perdimos? —Pregunta el líder del 7° equipo.

—De que el Brian me quiere quitar lo que me pertenece —comenta el tipo siniestro.

—Y habló el Kevin —se queja el tipo fuego-volador.

De repente la líder del equipo 2 y Gardevoir Mega-evolucionan.

—Haber inútiles, respeto que ya les llego sus reinas —es lo que dice la líder del 2° equipo.

—Oblígame —responde el Torterra con mucha osadía.

—Con mucho gusto —La tipo psíquico-hada le arroja un potente Doble rayo.

Mega-Metagross debilita a mega-Gardevoir de un Puño meteoro, el Kevin debilita al tipo acero-psíquico con Pulso umbrío, Zoroark cae ante el Fuerza brutal de Mega-Tyranitar, el tipo roca-siniestro es debilitado por el mismo movimiento pero ejecutado por la líder del 2 equipo, Mega-Charizard X le conecta un Onda certera a la tipo siniestro dejándola fuera de combate, el tipo fuego-volador cae ante el Terremoto critico de parte de Venusaur luego de haber sumado varios Desarrollo y finalmente el líder del equipo 7 es debilitado ante el Psíquico del Mega-Alazakam que antes había hecho un Paz mental.

—¿Pero qué es lo que acaba de pasar? —La legendaria de tipo psíquico-volador se impresiona por ver a la mayoría ser acabados de un solo ataque.

—Lo que me preocupa es ¿Quién es el legendario que cuida la última llave? — El líder del 1° equipo es debilitado por un Pulso umbrío.

—Tenía que ser un tipo siniestro —también es debilitada con el mismo ataque

—¿De qué me perdí? —Aegislash llega desde la cafetería y ve a todos debilitados— carajos ¿Qué no podían esperarse 5 minutos?

Sorpresivamente aparece Darkrai que con un efectivo Pulso umbrío derrota sin ningún problema al tipo acero-fantasma.

—Es momento de atacar con todo —ordena el líder del 10° equipo.

De repente aparecen Ice-beach, Ulises, Alberta, el legendario y Roger atacando con Ventisca, Pájaro osado, Tajo cruzado, Onda certera e Hidropulso respectivamente y al unir la fuerza de todos esos ataques es más que suficiente para vencer al legendario de tipo siniestro.

—Excelente ya conseguimos la última llave del poder —informa la tipo lucha.

—Sí, pero esto todavía no ha terminado porque aún nos falta hacer algo más —Roger tiene algo planeado.

—¿Qué tienes bajo la manga Roger? —La tipo planta-hielo ya quiere saber lo que trama su líder.

—Cuéntales Ulises —ordena el tipo agua-acero.

—El equipo 8 ya escogieron a un nuevo integrante para completa el equipo, si logramos capturarlos se sentirán en la obligación de recuperarlo y así caerán a nuestra trampa —revela el plan el tipo veneno-volador.

—Genial, el plan es brillante —es lo que dice Tornadus.

A la hora de la salida, luego de un aburrido día escolar y sin nada posterior que hacer. Armando se dirige a su casa cuando de repente nota que Roger lo sigue: cosa extraña ya que nunca se conocieron personalmente.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo —es lo único que pronuncia.

—¿Qué quieres Roger? —Armando no quiere perder su tiempo.

De repente Armando queda impresionado al entrar al universo paralelo: ver desaparecer a casi todas las personas a su alrededor lo deja muy pasmado; un Crobat aparece volando y acto seguido se lanza en picada realizando el ataque de pájaro osado: hiriendo gravemente a Armando.

—No es tan fuerte, ya lo derrotamos —comenta el tipo veneno-volador.

—Como diría Ciro aún falta el plato principal —Empoleon ha formado un nuevo equipo ya que tuvo sus problemas en el anterior equipo.

—Roger, aquí viene el líder del equipo 8 —avisa Tornadus.

—Perfecto, tampoco me creí esa de que dejaron a su suerte a uno de los suyos —Crobat recibe un Bola sombra de parte de Gourgeist.

—Ya déjalo en paz Roger, tu pelea es conmigo —Lucario hace acto de presencia.

—Norberto ya me estaba preocupando porque no aparecías, ¿qué?, ¿sorprendido de que he formado un nuevo equipo? —El tipo agua-acero alardea de su logro.

—Felicidades Roger, ahora ya no tienes a nadie que te ordene, pero te metiste con el equipo equivocado —el nuevo líder del equipo 8 está dispuesto a proteger a los suyos.

—Como quieras —Roger se convierte al instante en el pokémon que representa— ¿sorprendido?

—Veo que trabajas rápido, pero eso no te funcionara —Norberto revela sus 2 llaves para mega-evolucionar.

—¡Ahora! —Ordena el líder del 10° equipo.

Enseguida empieza a granizar producto de la mega-evolución de Abomasnow: también miembro del equipo de Empoleon. Articuno y Crobat luchan en los cielos, la tipo fantasma-planta se entretiene luchando contra la miembro del equipo de Empoleon que posee el tipo lucha. Rotom se pone a pelear contra el legendario de tipo volador mientras que mega-Abomasnow se interpone entre Norberto y su nuevo integrante de equipo: Empoleon se lo lleva inconsciente.

—¡Roger regresa! —Grita Norberto de la frustración.

—Si lo quieres tendrás que venir por él a mí base, ya te mande las coordenadas a tu celular —el tipo agua-acero ni se molesta en voltear.

Entonces se escucha la voz de Darkrai en la mente de todos los participantes:

—Atención a todos, comienza la segunda fase, a partir de ahora todos los que sean derrotados en batalla considérense eliminados de la competencia —sentencia Darkrai.

—Darkrai ¿qué no podía esperarte a un peor momento? —Se queja el tipo lucha-acero.

—Excelente, mi plan para sacar a Norberto de la competencia está saliendo a la perfección —Empoleon dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

A las afueras de la ciudad aparece un motociclista usando una chaqueta azul desabrochada la cual tiene varios pedazos de tela en forma de triángulo en la espalda, camisa de color amarillo, pantalón de mezclilla donde le cuelga un pedazo de tela aparentando una cola, lentes oscuros, zapatos, una gorra muy particular siendo su color el rojo, y un reloj en la muñeca con el dibujo de un cocodrilo.

—A ver ya llego Feraligatr a romper pussys —es lo que responde el tipo agua.

En el mundo pokémon. Se escucha el llanto de un montón de Eevee, después el sonido de las alarmas, más tarde varios Eevee son brutalmente sometidos junto con la chica que intentó ayudarlos por pokémon del equipo Rocket, V-138 escapa muy lastimada entre los arbustos. El Vaporeon despierta a las orillas del río luego de tener pesadillas de su pasado; el cielo se encuentra nublado.

—Que interesante un Vaporeon… voy a atraparlo —sentencia una entrenadora.

V-130 experimenta incomodidad por la idea de ser capturado: no está de acuerdo; recibe daño por el Estallido de parte de una inicial de tipo fuego.

—Excelente Typhlosion ¡ahora Talonflame Envite ígneo! —Ordena la joven.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo agua utiliza Protección y Acto seguido ataca al tipo fuego-volador con Escaldar. La tipo fuego empieza a cargar un Rayo solar al mismo tiempo que su oponente utiliza Deseo, posteriormente ejecuta el poderoso movimiento de tipo planta pero Vaporeon se protege efectivamente y también se recupera por completo. En eso Talonflame realiza Pájaro osado sobre su adversario causandole daño pero éste volvió a usar Deseo. La tipo fuego-volador también aprovecha para recuperarse mientras Typhlosion sigue insistiendo con cargar su Rayo solar, Vaporeon ejecuta un crítico Escaldar sobre la Talonflame que cayó debilitada; aunque antes había ejecutado un Fuego fatuo. V-130 ahora quemado sigue evitando ser capturado; decide aguantar ese letal ataque para antes agredir a su adversaria que igualmente la pasó mal luego de ese Escaldar: Vaporeon se vuelve a recuperar. La evolución de Eevee de tipo agua con todas sus fuerzas ejecuta un poderoso Escaldar sobre su contrincante, el sol se hace presente, Typhlosion a duras penas resiste ese movimiento y sin cargar realiza un crítico Rayo solar sobre el Vaporeon: dejándolo en severos problemas.

—¡Pokeball ve! —La entrenadora captura a su deseado pokémon; la esfera blanca y roja se mueve 5 veces antes de que ese pokémon logrará salir— ¡por favor! otra vez —Vaporeon intenta escapar pero la quemadura sigue haciendo su trabajo; de nuevo es capturado— vamos… —la pokéball no deja de moverse— tienes que ser fuerte para no dejarse capturar tan fácilmente —la esfera con la cual se capturó esa evolución de Eevee se detiene— ¡si atrape un Vaporeon! espero que seas muy útil al equipo luego de demostrar tal persistencia.

En un almacén. Miembros del equipo Rocket consiguen contactar con su líder, aparece su imagen en una gran pantalla de plasma; la ex-esposa de Pérez también se localiza allí

.—Alejandra por fin puedo volver a verte —comenta el líder del equipo Rocket.

—Giovanni ¿sigues con tu plan de dominar el mundo? —Es lo que dice Alejandra.

—Debo mencionar que hemos capturado a todos los Eevee que salvaste ese día, ¿creíste que te escaparías de mi fingiendo tu muerte?, por ti sabotaje considere al proyecto Eevee como un fracaso cuando en realidad fue un rotundo éxito —comunica el líder del Rocket mientras acariciaba la espalda de su Persian— aun nos faltan 2 ejemplares: v-130 y v-135 ¿sabes en donde se localizan?

—Si, pero jamás te diré su paradero.

—Como quieras, eso no es relevante, pero sabes, en la región de Vullkano hay un grupo llamado el equipo Abismo que experimentan con personas —sentencia Giovanni.

—Oiga jefe que quiere que hagamos con ella? —Pregunta uno de los miembros del grupo delictivo.

—No me importa lo que pase con ella, solo mantenerla viva mientras me dirijo para Kalos —todos se impresionan— sí, voy para allá —es lo último que dice el líder del equipo Rocket antes de cortar la comunicación.

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

Nota inicial: Lo anterior era un adelanto, este es el capitulo completo...

Nota del autor:

15RodriguezAccion: Pues estoy ocupado con la escuela (por eso lo corto del capitulo), ya tengo la historia pero nomas no puedo escribirla y es frustrante, pero bueno... no creo que vaya a actualizar seguido.

Carlota: A pero bien que para Universidad Pocket Monster si puedes escribir y hasta te salen capitulos largos de más de 5000 mil palabras ¬¬

15RodriguezAccion: ¡Carlota! ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas mis verdades?

Nota final: Espero que les haya gusta y nos leemos para la proxima.


	40. Peligro inminente al asecho

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Temprano por la mañana en la casa de la líder del 5° equipo. No es muy grande ya que solo cuenta con todos 2 pisos de altura, una pequeña terraza, cochera donde Rapidash guarda su automóvil, pequeño patio, solo hay una recamara por lo que Moltres, Infernape y Chandelure duermen en la sala mientras que la tipo fuego en la noche anterior decide descansar en su carro.

De repente con un Fuerza bruta es como Feraligatr destruye la entrada principal sin siquiera tocar el timbre, todas las tipo fuego se despiertan al escuchar tal tremendo ruido y el tipo agua no pierde el tiempo al realizar al instante un Danza dragón. Acto seguido Feraligatr con el ataque de Cascada golpea el automóvil en el que hace poco Rapidash se encontraba durmiendo pero ahora se da cuenta que está en graves problemas; el usurpador destruye la puerta del carro y casi la debilita sino fuera por el Bola sombra que recibe de parte de Chandelure que lo distrae al instante.

—Chandelure… hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿sigues creyendo en las mentiras de Gengar? —Es lo que dice el tipo agua con bastante ironía.

—Cállate Feraligatr ¿ya olvidaste porque te expulsaron de la competencia? ¡No comprendo cómo fue que te atreviste a regresar! —La tipo fantasma-fuego no puede creer que ha vuelto el competidor más poderoso y problemáticos de todos.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? —Pregunta Ninetales mientras baja por las escaleras.

—Es Feraligatr ha regresado —responde la legendaria de tipo fuego.

—No hay problema, ahora le vamos a dar lo que se merece —Infernape ejecuta un Danza espada.

—Vamos chicas no me dejen esperando que ahora que Darkrai ha permitido la eliminación directa ¡No podrán salvarse de mi furia! —El tipo agua realiza un Danza dragón.

De repente Moltres ingresa a la cochera junto a Chandelure que atraviesa la pared, intentan atacar a su enemigo con Rayo solar y Energibola respectivamente pero Feraligatr revela que posee la llave perla: Es el lacayo de Palkia, además le proporciona el tipo dragón y un poder abrumador. A pesar que recibe ambos ataques no le importa en lo absoluto, debilita a la tipo fantasma-fuego con Triturar: Chandelure desaparece al instante, y con su Cascada deja en aprietos a Moltres.

—¿Unas últimas palabras antes de salir de la competencia? —Pregunta entre risas.

—No sé porque Palkia te escogió, Empoleon es mucho mejor que tú —es lo que responde la legendaria de tipo fuego-volador mientras se recupera con Sol matinal.

—No sabes nada —comienza a reír como un completo lunático— ¡no saben nada! Todos conocerán la furia de Feraligatr.

Entonces Ninetales realiza el movimiento de Fuego fatuo sobre su enemigo que en lugar de atacar realiza otro Danza dragón.

—Basta Feraligatr, fue un error venir aquí y vengaremos la caída de nuestra compañera —a líder del equipo intenta dormir con Hipnosis a su adversario pero falla.

—Subestimas mi poder —el tipo agua es muy necio con los Danza espadas— estoy en clara ventaja de tipos y es por eso que decidí empezar mi venganza por la eliminación de su equipo.

El lacayo de Palkia ejecuta un crítico Cascada con dirección a Ninetales pero Moltres se sacrifica por su líder para que esta un siga en competencia, enseguida Infernape con un A bocajarro decide atacar a su enemigo mientras que este también se lanza a la ofensiva siguiendo con Cascada y la colisión de poder resulta en un empate.

—Bien creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto —sentencia el tipo agua-dragón.

Con toda su furia realiza un Terremoto que deja al borde del debilitamiento a las 3 tipo fuego, Feraligatr está a punto de erradicar al 5° equipo pero la quemadura sigue afectándole y con la poca salud que le queda; decide no arriesgarse y perder un poco el tiempo para sanar usando un anti-quemar. Ese tiempo es aprovechado por Ninetales, Rapidash e Infernape para escapar… lo que provoca aún más enojo en el lacayo de Palkia.

—Pueden correr pero no podrán esconderse de mi equipo 5 —el tipo agua regresa a su motocicleta y se marcha del lugar.

Más tarde en la mansión de la líder del equipo 6. Ninetales, Infernape y Rapidash llegan allí para avisar lo que les ha ocurrido, las competidoras de tipo dragón les abren las puertas y las dejan pasar hasta su sala principal.

—Feraligatr ha regresado —revela rápidamente la líder del 5° equipo.

—¡¿Qué?! No lo puedo creer ¡El desgraciado se ha atrevido a volver luego de lo que nos hizo pasar a todos! —Comenta de sobresalto la alarmada Noivern.

—Así es, ya hizo de las suyas sacando de la competencia a Moltres y Chandelure… ha prometido sacarnos a todos de la competencia —Nintales informa sin perder el tiempo.

—Esto es raro, jamás creí que ese patán volvería ¡me gustaría saber quién fue el de la idea de regresarlo a la competencia! —La líder del equipo 6 ni siquiera quería recordar el pasado.

—Me duele que Feraligatr haya sacado a Chandelure de la competencia, sobre todo porque era una fantasma… Ahora si ya la perdimos para siempre —Rapidash empieza a recordar el pasado con su amiga.

—Ese infeliz pagara por su prepotencia —Infernape aun quiere enfrentar a ese tipo agua para vencerlo.

De repente con un Fuerza bruta el lacayo de Palkia destruye la pared exterior que rodea la gran mansión del 6° equipo.

—Hablando del idiota, acaba de llegar —Informa Hydreigon viéndolo a través de la ventana.

—Ya estoy harta, ¡lo voy a vencer en este preciso instante! —La tipo volador-dragón revela que tiene una llave transformadora.

—Noivern ¿no estarás pensando en? —La líder del equipo 6 sospecha lo que planea hacer.

—Así es Dragonite, tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer —es lo que le responde.

—Si te enfrentas a Feraligatr vas a ser eliminada —le dice la tipo siniestro-dragón.

—Quizás pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada —entonces con la ayuda de la llave transformadora se convierte en el pokémon que representa; Noivern.

Acto seguido la tipo volador-dragón sale de la mansión y ejecuta un potente Estruendo contra su enemigo que solo se queda parado realizando Danza dragón y activando su poderosa llave. Después Noivern es sorprendida con un rápido Puño hielo de parte del lacayo de Palkia para que quedara completamente debilitada.

—¿Eso fue todo? —No para de hacerle burla—que decepción, estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, pensé que por lo menos tendrían mejor resistencia —Feraligatr sigue con sus Danza espadas.

—Esto es crítico, ¿Qué debemos de hacer ahora? — Pregunta Rapidash.

—Ahora tendré que aguantarme, veo que la confrontación directa no es opción —la tipo fuego-lucha por fin se da cuenta que ese oponente es demasiado fuerte.

—Pues no nos queda de otra más que huir —propone Ninetales.

—Tendremos que usar la puerta trasera, vamos antes de que…—dice Dragonite.

El tipo agua-dragón destruye la puerta principal con un Triturar y dice:

—¡Ya llego Feraligatr! —Grita el lacayo de Palkia con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Rápido huyan yo lo distraigo! —La líder del equipo 6 se ofrece para que los demás logren escapar.

—Que noble de tu parte Dragonite, me das nauseas por eso te voy a eliminar y sin esforzarme —el tipo agua-dragón sigue con esa típica actitud que lo caracteriza bastante.

—No me subestimes —La tipo dragón-volador no se deja intimidar por su poderosos adversario.

De forma veloz Dragonite ejecuta una ráfaga de impresionantes Velocidad extrema, luego le ejecuta un certero Garra dragón, después ambos realizan Danza dragón, acto seguido la tipo dragón-volador agrede a su contrincante con otra ráfaga de Velocidad extrema; Feraligatr con toda su ira golpea con una potencia descomunal su Puño hielo sobre la líder del 6 equipo que hasta termina congelada y finalmente el tipo agua-dragón la debilita con un Triturar.

—Rayos, no pensé que enserio llegaría a utilizar esta cosa —el lacayo de palkia se toma un restaura todo mientras se deja caer al suelo.

Entonces Ninetales, Hydreigon, Goodra, Infernape y Rapidash logran escapar a excepción de Landorus que no tiene idea del peligro que se aproxima directamente hacia él.

—Oigan ¿en dónde están todo? —Aparece una planta rodante entre los pasillos de la gran mansión—ya hasta dejaron entrar a la planta rodante —comenta el legendario de tipo tierra-volador.

—Genial, encontré a mi siguiente presa —el lacayo de palkia localiza a su próxima víctima.

—No sé quién seas pero ya me caíste mal —es lo que dice Landorus.

—No tienes idea, ¡no tienes ni idea de quién soy! —El tipo agua-dragón inicia con sus carcajadas.

Enseguida el legendario de tipo tierra-volador ejecuta un potente Onda toxica sobre el intruso.

—¿ese fue tu mejor golpe? —Pregunta el tipo agua-dragón mientras ejecuta un Danza-dragón.

Landorus no se deja intimidar, ese es su trabajo, le ejecuta un Psíquico pero la misma historia de siempre, Feraligatr sigue con sus Danza espadas hasta que se cansa de ellos y decide por fin realizar su ataque fulminante.

—Déjame enseñarte lo que es un verdadero golpe —sentencia el lacayo de palkia.

Entonces con un letal Puño helo Feraligatr debilita al legendario de tipo tierra-volador. Por el otro lado las 3 tipo fuego y lo que queda del 6° equipo logran escapar mientras que el tipo agua-dragón solo se queda observando por la ventana.

—Malditas zorras, no podrán escapar de mi por siempre… eso se los puedo asegurar —el lacayo de palkia se va por su lado.

Más tarde en un restaurante en el centro de la cuidad. La pareja conformada por Nidoking y Nidoqueen se localizan en ese lugar para comer con una linda vista de su parque favorito. Cuando de repente de forma inesperada aparece Feraligatr arruinado la hermosa vista con el humo de su motocicleta por no decir con su mera presencia y los 2 tipos veneno-tierra tratan de escapar de allí pero es demasiado tarde para hacer una retirada estratégica.

—¿Van alguna parte? —El tipo agua-dragón les corta la salida— iba pasando por aquí y decidí saludarlos.

—No puedo creer que el legendario Feraligatr ha vuelto —es lo único que dice Nidoking.

—Pues mi poder es superior al de algunos legendarios así que me alagas bastante —es lo que responde el lacayo de Palkia.

—Vamos mi amor debemos vencerlo —comenta Nidoqueen.

Entonces los 2 tipo veneno-tierra ejecutan al mismo tiempo el movimiento de Terremoto pero su oponente solo se queda parado allí sin hacer mucho más que tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué porquería fue esa? ¡Esto es un verdadero terremoto! —Grita Feraligatr con todas sus fuerzas.

Tanto Nidoking como Nidoqueen resulta bastante dañados; el tipo agua-dragón ni se espera a la reacción de ambos contrincante por los que los termina con Puño hielo y Cascada respectivamente.

—Esto es demasiado fácil ocupo un verdadero reto —comenta el lacayo de Palkia denotando su aburrimiento por vencer a todos los débiles de la competencia.

En la casa del líder del 7° equipo. Torterra se ubica tranquilamente en la sala recostado en un mueble mirando la televisión mientras que mejor amigo se localiza en la tienda, pero de la nada destruyen la puerta con un Cascada.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —El tipo planta-tierra se impresiona al ver entrar al intruso.

—¿Quién es el próximo en caer? —Feraligatr debilita al instante al Torterra con un Puño hielo.

En eso Venusaur entra a su casa, solo para observar a su mejor amigo caer inconsciente al suelo y al tipo agua insultarlo en la cara.

—Somos muchos en esta competencia, ya es hora de sacar la basura —Feraligatr utiliza su llave perla nuevamente.

—¡Lamentaras haberte metido conmigo! —El líder del 7° equipo utiliza sus llaves para mega-evolucionar.

Del suelo salen unas raíces que se envuelven alrededor del invasor que solo se limita hacer Danza dragón, Mega-venusaur se lanza a la ofensiva con Gigadrenado pero no alcanza a debilitar a su enemigo a tiempo; este se libera con un triturar y de un fulminante Puño hielo debilita al líder del 7° equipo.

—9 fuera, faltan 41 para obtener el poder legendario —El tipo agua nuevamente se sube a su motocicleta para después ponerse en marcha hacia su próxima víctima.

En la base del 8° equipo. Articuno se localiza en su cuarto viendo novelas al mismo tiempo que come todo el helado que puede y disfruta de su aire acondicionado, Rotom se divierte en con su Wii en la sala, Lucario planifica una estrategia para recuperar a su compañero capturado y Gourgeist descansa en el patio. Cuando de repente llegan las sobrevivientes del ataque del lacayo de Palkia.

—¡Feraligart volvió! —Grita Hydreigon de la desesperación en cuento entra.

—¿Quién rayos es Feraligatr? —Comenta Rotom.

—Ni idea —comenta Norberto.

—No hablaba con ustedes —dice Infernape.

—Esto no puede ser —llega a la conversación Articuno— esto es terrible.

—Ya eliminaron a 9 de los 50 participantes —Informa la líder del 5° equipo.

—Pues si ese tal Feraligatr es tan fuerte como dicen, entonces solo nos queda una opción —concluye el tipo lucha-acero.

—Debemos unir fuerzas en una alianza estrategica —Ninetales no tiene otra opción.

* * *

En el gimnasio de ciudad Shalour. Chris entra a tal lugar acompañado de su Espeon que no le gusta meterse en su pokeball, el pequeño retador llega hasta la parte del gimnasio donde se llevan a campo los combates. De repente una patinadora en minifalda aparece con una espectacular entrada.

—Que bien, esta sí que es una entrada de 10 —se emociona bastante y lo hace notar bastante bien— ¿verdad Lucario? —Este le da su aprobación— que maravilla —Korrina abraza a su pokémon con fuerzas.

—¿tú eres la líder del gimnasio? —Pregunta Chris algo incómodo por la escena.

—Así es, yo soy a la que tienes que vencer para ganarte la medalla Riña —es lo que dice la líder del gimnasio.

—Pues bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo y al combate ¡Gallade a escena! —El retador manda a su primer pokémon a combatir.

—Espérate, primer mi abuela debe ser las reglas del combate —comenta Korrina con una sonrisa que expresa engorro.

—Sí, sí, ya se me de memorias las reglas del combate ¡comencemos ya! —Chris se impacienta bastante.

—De acuerdo, yo también estoy impaciente porque inicie el combate —se expresa con seriedad la líder del gimnasio.

—Las reglas son las reglas tengo que decir el reglamento… —el abuelo de Korrina es interrumpido.

—¡Mienshao yo te elijo! —Grita la líder del gimnasio impaciente por que inicie el combate.

—Bien —se cruza de brazos— yo seré el réferi, ya todos conocen las reglas, ¿todos de acuerdo? ¿Alguna pregunta? ¡Que comience el combate! —El abuelo de Korrina da inicio con el combate.

—Mienshao Sorpresa —ordena Korrina.

Enseguida con una velocidad increíble la pokémon tipo lucha sorprende a su oponente que ni siquiera lo ve venir, de forma veloz el mismo pokémon ejecuta un impresionante Desarme que lo deja muy lastimado y este cae de rodillas al suelo.

—Vamos Gallade no te rindas, ¡Danza espadas! —Ordena el niño y su pokémon obedece.

—Muy bien, seamos rápidos y certeros ¡Puya nociva ¡ —Sentencia la líder del gimnasio.

—Vamos Gallade resiste y usa Puño hielo —Chris confía plenamente en su pokémon.

Entonces ambos ataques colisionan, resulta en un gran empate y los dos pokémon por la fuerza del golpe son arrojados hasta los extremos del campo de batalla.

—Levántate Mienshao confió en ti ¡Patada de salto alta! —Korrina decide arriesgarse con ese movimiento.

—Rápido, defiéndete con A bocajarro —Chris trata de pensar con calma en el fervor de la batalla.

Enseguida la tipo Lucha da un gran salto con una de sus piernas que emana un brillo espectacular mientras que el tipo psíquico-lucha hace lo propio con el movimiento que le ordenaron hacer y los dos poderosos ataques colisionan para nuevamente quedar en un empate. Acto seguidos en cuanto pudieron se atacan mutuamente sin que el otro pueda defenderse provocando que Gallade debilite a su adversaria con un Cabezazo zen pero este también recibe un crítico Puya nociva que para colmo termina envenenándolo y cae debilitado; el combate termina en un empate.

—Excelente niño eres muy bueno —Lo reconoce Korrina; el Lucario se emociona por enfrentarse a aquel rival.

—Gracias, pero… —ve a su pokémon que más adora— el combate solo está comenzando ¡Espeon yo te elijo! —Chris manda a su pokémon más fuerte.

—Excelente esto es digno de reconocimiento pero no nos dejaremos vencer tan fácil ¡Machamp sal ya! —Korrina libera a su segundo pokémon.

—Ataque rápido —Chris se lanza al ataque con todo lo que tiene.

Espeon conecta varios Ataques rápidos a su contrincante que lo soporta bastante bien, enseguida golpe a la tipo psíquico con su Puño dinámico ocasionando que se confundiera y hasta inclusive se golpea a si misma.

—Sí, puedo sentir este fuerte espíritu que se expresa al momento de combatir, pero ya es hora de termina con este combate ¡Puño hielo! — Ordena Korrina.

—Vamos Espeon, no te rindas, yo confió en ti… yo te quiero con todo mi ser —el niño hace todo lo posible por hacer que su pokémon reaccione.

Espeon sigue confundida pero las palabras de su entrenador logran ser escuchadas por ella, con todo en contra la tipo psíquico logra aun confundida salvarse de ese Puño hielo con la ayuda de su protección y posteriormente deja de estar confundida.

—Sí que es un pokémon bien entrenado pero no por eso nos va a ganar, adelante Machamp termina esto con Desarme —sentencia Korrina.

El pokémon tipo lucha obedece y conecta el efectivo golpe sobre la tipo psíquico que cae al suelo para quedarse varios segundos inmóvil. Silencio.

—Espeon por favor, sé que puede hacerlo, nunca te rindas… por mí —el niño no puede creer que su pokémon ha caído.

—¿Cuál será tu próximo pokémon? —Pregunta la líder del gimnasio al creer que Espeon se encuentra debilitada.

Pero Espeon da la sorpresa y con un efectivo Psicocarga logra debilitar al Machamp que toma por desprevenido ese letal ataque para él.

—Sabía que podías Espeon —Chris se emociona al ver levantarse a su tipo psíquico y esta le otorga una muy adorable sonrisa.

—Bien Lucario llego el momento de la verdad —tanto la entrenadora como su pokémon se llevan de alegría por el combaten que están por librar— Lucario es momento de fusionar nuestras auras ¡a combatir!

En eso el Lucario entra al campo de batalla y hace un rápido calentamiento. Enseguida Espeon golpea al tipo lucha-acero con Ataque rápido pero este no resulta muy dañado que digamos y solo se queda parado recibiendo todo ese daño que no le importa recibir.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡Pues ahora te demostraremos todo nuestro poder! —Korrina grita con mucho entusiasmo— ¡Garras de acero!

—¡Psicocarga! —El retador quiere dañar al Lucario antes de que mega-evolucione.

El psicocarga es cortado por los Garras metal del Lucario pero aun así este recibe algo de daño, acto seguido el tipo lucha-acero reúne sus energías en un potente Aura esfera que lo arroja sobre su contrincante quien a su vez regresa ese ataque al usar su Cola férrea pero el Lucario con su hueso veloz vuelve a golpear ese Aura esfera que impacta sobre el Protección de Espeon.

—Bien Lucario ya es hora de mega-evolucionar —la líder del gimnasio va con todo.

Entonces el Lucario de Korrina mega-evoluciona y golpea a su oponente con un Puño incremento, con bastante velocidad el tipo lucha-acero intenta conectar un Hueso veloz que es evitado por otro Protección de parte de la tipo psíquico. Finalmente Espeon al ya estar muy agotada por los feroces enfrentamiento no puede más y cae debilitada por un Aura espera por parte del Mega-Lucario.

—No te preocupes Espeon diste tu mayor esfuerzo —le habla Chris a su pokémon mientras las carga entre sus brazos— además pronto podremos descansar solos —le acaricia la cabeza y ella se alegra bastante.

—Que bien, eso fue genial estoy impaciente por ver tu ultimo pokémon —es lo que dice Korrina.

—De acuerdo, ¡Combusken es momento de luchar! —Chris escoge a su último pokémon: tiene su mega-piedra en el brazo.

El tipo lucha-acero ejecuta un Puño incremento pero su adversario utiliza Proteccion para salir ileso de ese ataque. Acto seguido el Combusken realiza un Danza espadas y ataca con Lanzallamas mientras que el Mega-Lucario con la ayuda de su Hueso veloz se logra salvar de las llamas. Enseguida el tipo fuego-lucha ejecuta un Doble patada sobre su adversario que se sigue defendiendo con su Hueso veloz pero se forma sorprendente recibe daño de ese ataque y cae adolorido al suelo.

—Vamos Lucario —el pokémon se levanta— ¡Aura esfera! —Sentencia Korrina.

Rápidamente el tipo lucha-acero crea una poderosa Aura esfera que impacta sobre su adversario que recibe mucho daño que hasta termina cayendo…

—Parece que eso fue todo —es lo que dice la líder del gimnasio.

—No, esto aún no ha acabado ¡vamos Combusken demostremos de lo que estamos hecho! —El niño confía plenamente en su pokémon.

Entonces la llave activadora de Chris y la mega-llave de Combusken empiezan a brillar para después hacer que el tipo fuego-lucha Mega-evolucione; el abuelo de Korrina pone extremada atención a lo próximo que suceda.

—Genial, eso fue impresionan ¿verdad Lucario? —Todos están que no se lo creen— no porta como haya sido, pero por la gloria del gimnasio de ciudad shalour no vamos a poder ¡Aura esfera! —es lo que dice Korrina.

—Así me gusta, vamos Combusken… digo Blaziken ¡Proteccion! —Chris se da cuenta que su pokémon tiene un nuevo ataque.

Enseguida el tipo fuego-lucha se protege del ataque de s oponente, posteriormente realiza un Pájaro osado sobre su adversario que se cubre con sus Garras metal y después el Mega-Blaziken realiza un potente Lanzallamas pero es neutralizado por el Aura esfera que ejecuta su adversario

—Arroja tu Hueso veloz contra el Blaziken —ordena Korrina a su pokémon.

El Mega-Lucario hace lo que entrenadora le ordena pero su oponente utiliza Protección una vez más, luego el tipo lucha-acero reúne todas sus energía en un último Aura esfera que arroja con todas sus fuerza mientras que el tipo fuego-lucha realiza un último Doble patada con el cual el primer ataque logra destruir el Aura esfera pero de puro milagro aguanta ese daño y con su última patada logra debilitar a su oponente; el Lucario yace debilitado en el campo de combate.

—Declaro al retador como el vencedor del encuentro —el abuelo de Korrina confirma la victoria de Chris.

—Felicidades, aquí tiene tu medalla Riña —la líder de gimnasio hace entrega de la medalla.

Mega-Blaziken aún no deja de estar en ese estado supuestamente temporal, empieza a entrenador por su cuenta y a ponerse hostil.

—¿Pero qué? ¡Blaziken regresa! —Chris intenta regresar a su pokémon pero este no quiere.

—Abuelito ¿Qué le pasa al Blaziken? —Le pregunta Korrina a su abuelo.

—Parece que se emocionó bastante con la mega-evolución —el abuelo de Korrina se acerca a los jóvenes— ¡es por algo que todo se debe hacer a su debido tiempo! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre Mega-Evolucionar a Blaziken en cuanto evoluciona?! —Se cruza de brazos— ahora que se ha dado cuenta tu pokémon del nivel tan alto que tiene a decido ya no obedecerte.

—Lo siento creo que me emocione —Chris se avergüenza un poco— ¿oye tu abuelo siempre es así de regañón?

—Solo un poco —es lo que dice Korrina.

—Mejor arregla esto de una buena vez venciéndolo en un combate pokémon y que sea rápido que es por algo que un pokémon no debe permanecer tanto tiempo con la mega-evolución —sugiere el abuelo de Korrina.

—¿pero qué dices? Creo que es una exageración —se acerca su pokémon pero este intenta dañarlo con un Lanzallamas —Bien, ¡Gallade yo te elijo! —Es el pokémon que elige Chris.

Enseguida el tipo psíquico-lucha ataca al Mega-Blaziken con Cabezazo pero este se defiende con Protección y acto seguido el tipo fuego-lucha elimina a su adversario con un crítico Pájaro osado. Chris entonces manda a Skarmory a combatir pero es rápidamente quemado y debilitado por un crítico Lanzallamas de parte de Mega-Blaziken.

—Típico, cuando no me conviene te pones a hacer críticos a diestra y siniestra ¿verdad Blaziken? —El niño empieza a perder la calma— deja de ser tan necio ¡Gardevoir yo te elijo!

Enseguida el tipo fuego-lucha ejecuta Lanzallamas sobre su adversaria pero esta se protege con Pantalla de luz luego el Mega-Blaziken lo intenta con Pájaro osado pero la tipo psíquico-hada utiliza Reflejo para resistir ese ataque.

—Terminemos con esto de una buena vez Gardevoir ¡Psíquico! —Ordena Chris a su pokémon.

La tipo psíquico-hada realiza el efectivo ataque sobre su adversario que termina muy mal herido y este deja caer una rodilla al suelo.

—Vamos amigo no hagas esto más difícil —el niño se le acerca al pokémon— sé que eres fuerte pero lo logramos juntos y espero que me permitas estar a tu lado —le extiende la mano.

Entonces el tipo fuego-lucha empieza a recordar todos esos momentos vividos de cuando era un Torchic y de lo mucho que quiere a su entrenado; se da cuenta que este nuevo poder está corrompiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos: regresa a su forma original.

—Gracias amigo y te prometo que juntos alcanzaremos la cima —Chris levanta su blaziken; Espeon se pone muy celosa.

—Me alegran que hayan resuelto satisfactoriamente esta crisis pero les tengo malas noticias, el agua a tapado el camino de la salida por lo que me temo que se tendrán que quedar una noche en el gimnasio —avisa el abuelo de Korrina.

—Bueno ¿Qué más da? —El niño se resigna.

—Felicidades, no muchos conocen el interior del gimnasio, te encanta —afirma Korrina y su Lucario también muy emocionado.

Más tarde, Chris conoce todo el gimnasio de ciudad shalour y se da cuenta que hay una gran estatua de un Mega-Lucario justo en el medio.

—Esa sí que es una gran estatua —comenta el niño.

—Lo sé, es en honor al primer Lucario que mega-evolución y según mi abuelo inclusive fue el primer pokémon que lo hizo —es lo que dice Korrina.

En eso Chris se da cuenta que hay un cuadro en la pared con un Lucario de color oro en él.

—¿Eso que es? —Pregunta el visitante.

—Es el Lucario dorado, ¿te gusta? Es un retrato muy bonito ha estado en mi familia por varias generaciones —comenta Korrina.

—¿Y cuál es su historia? —Chris se llena de mucha curiosidad.

—Bueno, según la leyenda cuenta que el Lucario dorado es el ideal de cualquier Lucario, representa todas sus cualidades positivas y nobleza en su más grande expresión posible, según que el Lucario dorado sería capaz de enfrentarse a la maldad pura y ganarle con su ardiente, valiente y honorable corazón que vela por el bienestar de los demás, sobre todos de los más débiles o los que no pueden defenderse, él es modelo a seguir de todos los Lucario y esa es la historia —la líder de gimnasio termina de relatar.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Bueno, según la leyenda dice que cuando el mundo corra peligro el Lucario dorado aparecerá para salvarnos, aunque claro, solo es una historia que me contaba mi abuelo de niña.

El tipo lucha-acero posa de manera muy espontanea como lo hace el Lucario dorado en el cuadro.

—Hay Lucario tu siempre me haces reír —Korrina se ríe ligeramente.

—Si hubieras sido shiny casi, casi, se verían iguales —coemnta Chris.

Esta historia continuara….

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego.


	41. Mantén fría la mente

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenence.

* * *

Lo que queda de los equipo junto con el equipo 8 se dirigen en automóvil hacia la termoeléctrica abandonada a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. Tienen que cruzar un gran bosque y después dar una gran vuelta a lo largo de los pies de un gran acantilado.

—Este lugar no me agrada —comenta el Rotom algo temeroso.

—Ya debemos estar cerca de la termoeléctrica —informa la Ninetales.

De repente alguien les impide el paso; allí en medio del camino como si nada.

—¿Quién es ella? —Pregunta la Rapidash al volante.

Entonces aquella releva que tiene una llave transformación y acto seguido toma la forma de una Aurorus para después realizar un poderoso Liofilización que repentinamente congela el automóvil. Norberto, Rapidash, Articuno e Infernape reaccionan rápido al salir del vehículo, en cambio Rotom y Gourgeist logran salir de la congelada carrocería debido a su tipo fantasma.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Rotom no sabe qué hacer.

—Han de ser los del equipo 9, nos tendieron una trampa —es lo que dice Gourgeist.

De forma sorpresiva la tipo fuego que se encuentra fuera del auto recibe por la espalda el golpe crítico de un Testarazo de parte del Tyrantrum; quedando debilitada y por lo tanto fuera de competencia. Norberto se transforma en Lucario para después atacar a su adversario con Foco resplandor pero es agredido antes por Mega-Aerodactyl que le realiza un Golpe aéreo.

—No tan rápido —es lo que dice el tipo roca-volador— no podrás contra nosotros dos.

—Empoleon nos mintió, dijo que estos darían más pelea, pero creo que no pudieron con nuestra emboscada —comenta el tipo roca-dragón.

—¡Ahora si ya me enoje! —Grita e tipo lucha-acero con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces Norberto Mega-evoluciona y después activa su llave especial para convertirse en el Mega-Lucario dorado. Enseguida el que representa al pokemon tirano ejecuta un Colmillo fuego para acabar con su oponente de una vez por todas pero este lo sorprende con un fulminante Hueso veloz que lo deja completamente noqueado y después Norberto ejecuta un Foco resplandor que él representa al fósil volador no logra esquivar al intentar escapar volando; termina chocando contra la pared de piedra al mismo tiempo que cae hasta chocar contra el suelo y queda definitivamente debilitado.

—Hay no apúrate Infernape que allí viene Mamoswine —comenta la tipo dragón.

—Ya casi lo logro —informa la tipo fuego-lucha.

Ha estado golpeando su puerta con varios golpes de tipo fuego y lucha hasta que por fin logra salir al exterior.

—Norberto te necesitamos —pide ayuda la tipo fantasma-planta pero es debilitada.

De repente la que representa a la pokémon dos colmillos golpea con todas sus fuerzas el vehículo que termina volcando. Rotom paraliza a la Aurorus e intenta atacar con todas sus fuerzas a ala tipo hielo-tierra con Bola sombra. Norberto corre al rescate de los que siguen atrapados en el carro; Ninetales, Goodra, e Hydreigon.

—Oye Lucario apúrate que no te voy a dejar nada —Es lo que dice la tipo fuego-lucha.

En eso la tipo fuego-lucha ejecuta un A bocajarro sobre sobre su adversaria pero esta de forma inesperada logra resistir ese tremendo golpe y en cambio la Infernape queda debilitada luego de un Terremoto.

—Empoleon sí que les tiene miedo, si caen de un solo golpe… ¡no son competencia! —presume la tipo hielo-tierra; los ataca con un poderosos Canto helado.

—Creo que a estas dos les hace falta descubrir que no por nada soy un legendario de tipo hielo — —sentencia Articuno.

Entonces la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador realiza el movimiento de Día lluvioso, rápidamente la Mamoswine ejecuta el ataque de avalancha pero lo esquiva perfectamente y de un pulso agua Articuno elimina a su oponente. Aurorus al ver a su compañera cae no lo piensa dos veces y se da a la fuga.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunta Norberto al ver a muchos debilitados en la carretera.

—Perdimos a Gourgeist e Infernape, y Aurorus escapo —informa el tipo eléctrico-fantasma algo angustiado por lo sucedido.

—El equipo 9 nos tendió esta emboscada, lo que significa que Roger sabe que vamos tras él —Norberto se mentaliza para la feroz batalla que se aproxima; este rival no es fácil de vencer.

Más tarde en la termoeléctrica, la tipo roca-hielo llega para informar sobre el ataque sorpresa que tendieron contra Norberto y sus aliados pero solo lograron vencer a tres de los nueve que se aproximan a detenerlo; lo que causa enojo en el tipo agua-acero y debilita a Aurorus con un Hidrobomba.

—Maldito equipo 9, aun con el factor sorpresa de su lado no pueden hacer nada bien, con razón se mantuvieron ocultos durante gran parte de la competencia, como sea —escucha ruidos en la entrada— han llegado, vamos equipo debemos neutralizar la amenaza.

Afuera. Tornadus realiza Danza lluvia mientras que Thundurus realiza un poderoso Trueno que todos logran esquivar pero a duras penas, por le otro lado Rotom utiliza Onda treno para paralizar al legendario de tipo volador, Ninetales, Goodra e Hydreigon realizan Lanzallamas contra los dos legendarios enemigos, Norberto da un gran salto y golpea a ambos tipo volador con Garra umbría aunque no consigue mucho, Articuno y Tornadus se atacan mutuamente con Vendaval.

—Norberto ve adentro, nosotros podemos con estos legendarios —propone la líder del 5° Equipo.

—¿Esas segura? —El tipo lucha-acero ve con terminación la entrada del escondite del Empoleon— de acuerdo.

El Lucario entra dentro de la edificación mientras que sus aliados se quedan luchando contra los enemigos, el legendario de tipo eléctrico-volador acierta un ponente Trueno sobre la Goodra que lo resiste a la perfección y contrataca con Ventisca.

—Las cosas se están complicando mucho —comenta Ninetales.

—¡Debemos atacar con todo! —la tipo siniestro-dragón ejecuta un poderoso cometa draco; pero posteriormente es debilitada por 2 Ondas certeras de los enemigos.

—Perdimos a Hydreigon ¿ahora qué hacemos? —Pregunta la tipo dragón.

—No nos queda de otras que pasar a la defensiva —sentencia la tipo fuego.

—Entendido —La Goodra envenena a los 2 legendarios enemigos.

Mientras tanto con Rotom: este se encuentre frente a frente con Crobat.

—Así que ¿esto es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo con Eric? —Ulises se entera de todo el tiempo que su hermano estuvo haciendo con su tío.

—¿Y tú aceptaste la horrible oferta de ese Empoleon mal nacido? —Rotom aún recuerda a la perfección todo esos malos momentos que vivió como Elías.

—¡¿tienes idea del dolor que provoco tu muerte en la familia?¡—es lo que dice el tipo veneno-volador.

—Jamás me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra ¡desaparece de mi vista! —Le grita el tipo eléctrico-fantasma.

—¡No sabes cuánto te odio! —Se dicen mutuamente.

Entonces Crobat envenena a su oponente con Toxico mientras que Rotom Usa Onda trueno para paralizar al instante a su oponente, ejecuta Maldición y posteriormente realiza Divide dolor.

Por fin el tipo veneno-volador logra activar su poderoso movimiento Z: Picado supersónico. Rotom logra resistir ese poderoso ataque y agrede a su oponente con un poderoso Trueno que su adversario igualmente lo aguanta gracias a que usar Respiro para perder momentáneamente el tipo volador.

La maldición y el envenenamiento avanzan en sus víctimas provocando desesperación en ambos porque saben que el final se aproxima. Crobat sigue usando Respiro para soportar los devastadores ataques de tipo eléctrico que le proporciona el enfurecido Rotom. Finalmente el tipo veneno-volador se paraliza y queda a merced del fulminante Trueno que ejecuta el tipo eléctrico-fantasma.

—Hasta nunca hermano —Es lo último que dice Ulises antes de caer debilitado.

Por el otro lado. Los 2 legendarios de tipo volador siguen perdiendo vida por el envenenamiento que cada vez es peor mientras que la tipo dragón y fuego siguen resistiendo gracias a que saben ambas Protección para soportar esos potentes ataques de los 2 legendarios enemigos.

—No podremos soportar esto para siempre —Goodra se desespera.

—Pues se nos acabaron las opciones ¡vamos esto es todo o nada! —Grita la Ninetales.

Entonces la tipo dragón ejecuta el movimiento de Cometa draco al mismo tiempo que la tipo fuego realiza el poderoso ataque de Hiperrayo. Tornadus y Thundurus por muy poco logra soportar dichos ataques para después debilitan a sus oponentes con Vendaval y Trueno respectivamente aunque después caen debilitados por el envenenamiento.

Articuno se ubica dentro de la termoeléctrica buscando a Armando, pero en su búsqueda es sorprendida por el potente A bocajarro de la tipo lucha y termina golpeándose contra la pared.

—Sí, sorprendí a un legendario y ahora voy a debilitarte —se dice a sí misma la tipo lucha con mucho orgullo.

—Eso a jamás ¡siente mi todo mi frio ser! —Grita con mucha furia la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador.

Acto seguido Articuno toca su ala contra la pared, esta empieza a congelar todo a s alrededor hasta alcanzar a su adversaria que termina siendo congelada y ahora que no se puede mover la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador aprovecha para acertar un fulminante Frio polar.

—Y es por esto que nunca deben hacerme enojar —es lo que dice la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador.

Norberto sigue buscando a Empoleon en la planta baja hasta que por fin lo encuentra en la planta alta; a unos 5 metros de altura justo al lado del barandal.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin nos volvemos a encontrar Norberto —Es lo que le dice el tipo agua-acero.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr ahora Roger? —Le pregunta el Lucario.

—¿Aun no lo sabes? —Se lo cuestiona un poco— bien, parece que aun no te has enterado, si quieres salvar al mundo ¡debes ser eliminado! —Entonces le arroja un Hidrobomba.

—¿Pero qué? —Norberto lo esquiva— ¡Ahora que te pasa! Como sea, no me voy a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

Entonces el tipo lucha-acero se dirige hacia las escaleras.

La legendaria de tipo hielo-volador sigue buscando a Armando pero por casualidad encuentra a la Abomasnow.

—Así que tú eres Articuno —La tipo planta-hielo mega-evoluciona— el más débil de los legendarios.

—Aunque puedas mega-evolucionar te voy a demostrar todo el poder que puedo, tu derrota va a ser legendaria —sentencia la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador.

Entonces ambos contrincantes de arrojan ventisca neutralizándose mutuamente. Luego Mega-Abomasnow conecta un potente Poder oculto de tipo fuego y Articuno usa Recuperación para sanar. Pero de repente la tipo hielo-volador es agredida con Avalancha que la deja algo borde del debilitamiento.

—Como te dije, eres débil —Mega-Abomasnow está a punto de debilitaría a su rival pero es paralizada al instante por un Onda trueno— ¿Qué?

—¡Esto todavía no termina! —Ejecuta Divide dolor— ¡No somos débiles! —Siente de nuevo el profundo envenenamiento; vuelve a ejecutar Divide dolor —Articuno, demuestra nuestro todo nuestro poder —le hace entrega del cristal Z de tipo volador.

—No Rotom, aún podemos seguir juntos como equipo —la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador realiza el movimiento de Respiro.

—Ya no me queda tiempo, el estoy gravemente envenenado… además la competencia ya casi termina, este es el adiós —se acuerdo un poco de sus momentos vividos como Elías— lo único bueno de dejar de existir es que ya no tendré que soportar las tonterías y recuérdale por mí que es un pésimo líder, estas cosas con mi tío de líder no pasaban.

Rotom ejecuta el movimiento de maldición y cae debilitado: desaparece.

—No te preocupes Rotom, se lo hare saber —es lo que dice Articuno.

—Hay que empalagoso, ya dejen de ser tan dramáticos y terminemos con esto de una buena vez —Mega-Abomasnow por fin logra ejecutar el movimiento de Avalancha.

Enseguida Articuno realiza Frio polar para contrarrestar el ataque de su agresora y posteriormente la debilita con un Ventisca.

En el área de control central. Empoleon se oculta en ese lugar al mismo tiempo que el Lucario lo va a buscar, de repente Roger sorprende por la espalda de Norberto con un Hidrobomba y este choca de forma brusca contra una gran pantalla de plasma que a su vez choca contra la pared.

—Eso enserio que dolió —cae al suelo y la pantalla le cae encima— eso también dolió.

—Si logro vencerte, eso me convertirá en el más poderoso de todos los de la competencia —se dice orgullo de sí mismo el tipo agua-acero.

—Sobre mi cadáver —Lucario Mega-evoluciona.

Enseguida Norberto trata de golpear a su adversario con Palmeo mientras que este solo lo esquiva lo más que puede; el tipo lucha-acero destruye sin querer toda la el área de control: lo bueno que ese lugar está abandonado y no está operativo como para causar un desastre.

—Enserio que tienes que caer debilitado por el bien de todos, no sabes el tremendo mal que esta tras de tu ser —es lo que dice el Empoleon.

—¿Qué me estas contando? Debes estar mal de la cabeza —Norberto no le cree nada de ese cuento barato.

De repente el tipo agua-acero vuelve a hacer Hidrocañon mientras que el tipo lucha-acero con la ayuda de copión realiza también el mismo ataque. Rápidamente el Mega-Lucario golpea con mucha fuerza a su rival con Palmeo.

—Jamás que creí que te rebajarías a ese grado —El tipo lucha-acero no se deja engañar por su enemigo.

—No es ningún cuento, Giratina te tiene bien controlado y eso es lo que busca, que ganes—el Empoleon no deja de insistir en persuadir a su oponente.

En eso Norberto y Roger empiezan a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego con todas sus fuerzas Norberto levanta a su pesado oponente y lo arroja contra el panel de control principal, Empoleon ejecuta Foco resplandor sobre su adversario y contra los pocos focos que aun dan algo de luz para quedar bien a oscuras.

—Ven por mí y me quieres vencer —Roger sale corriendo del lugar.

—¡Oye no he terminado contigo! —Norberto se tropieza un par de veces con quien sabe qué.

El Mega-Lucario al salir del mencionado lugar es sorprendido nuevamente por el Hidrocañon de su adversario pero esta vez con unos sorprendentes reflejos se logra defender con sus Garras umbrías aunque por estar al lado del barandal termina casi cayendo al vacío pero no sucede porque se logra sujetar del acero que conforma casi todo el piso de la planta alta.

—No lo puedo creer, derrote a un legendario y no logro derrotar un inicial cualquiera… ahora entiendo a la rata eléctrica —comenta el tipo lucha-acero.

—Perfecto, no te muevas Norberto ahorita de voy el golpe de gracia —Roger espera para volver a ejecutar otro Hidrocañon.

—¡No lo harás! Tu trama de nuevo rival termina aquí —sentencia la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador.

Acto seguido Articuno realiza el movimiento Z: Picado supersónico sobre el tipo agua-acero causándole algo de daño, luego aterriza cercas de él y con su poder de controlar el frio lo congela junto a su alrededor para por poder ejecutar con comodidad su tan temido Frio polar. Pero sorpresa Empoleon sabe Escaldar que no solo logra quemar a la legendaria de tipo hielo-volador sino que también resulta que es crítico y con otro Escaldar es más que suficiente para derrotar a Articuno.

—Empoleon ahora sí que estoy enojado —Norberto logra subir a la planta alta— ahora sentidas todo m verdadero poder —entontes activa la llave dorada.

—Perfecto, así me gusta, enfrentarme contra el jugador más poderoso de la competencia —empieza a realizar su movimiento Z— pero yo también tengo mis trucos ¡Hidrovortice abisal!

Entonces el Mega-Lucario dorado utiliza su movimiento más poderoso: Cuchillas de oro, mientras que su adversario también realiza su movimiento más poderoso; ambos ataques colisionan y terminan en un gran empate tan fulminante de tan increíble energía que ambos son expulsados con tal fuerza que ambos terminan contra la pared.

—Aún no he termina contigo —Empoleon reacciona rápido y regresa al combate.

—Lo mismo te digo —el aura de Norberto empieza a oscurecerse— esto apena está comenzando — su mirada empieza a expresar locura y emoción.

Acto seguido el Mega-Lucario dorado vuelve a usar sus Cuchillas de oro pero esta vez contra el piso de acero de la planta alta y mientras camina va cortando parte del piso: debilitando la estructura.

—Nunca antes había sentido tanta emoción en mi vida —Norberto empieza a sonreír de forma siniestra.

—Odio tener razón pero parece que te hice llegar a tu límite más pronto de lo que pensé —comenta el tipo agua-acero.

—Increíble —el Aura del Lucario empieza a tornarse visible de un color oscuro— siento mucho poder en mi ser… demasiado ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

—Norberto, te compadezco —Empoleon lo quema con un Escaldar— pero esta batalla tiene que terminar ahora mismo ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! Eres propiedad de la maldad y quiere que ganes esta competencia —Arroja un Hidrocañon— ¡La única razón por la que Giratina no te reclama es porque Dialga no se lo permite!

—¡¿Cómo carajos sabes todo eso?! —El tipo lucha-acero utiliza Copión para neutralizar esa agresión con el mismo ataque.

—Porque… —lo piensa un poco— solo confórmate con que lo sé, ahora tu momento de ser derrota ha llegado —le arroja un Rayo hielo.

El Mega-Lucario dorado con Velocidad extrema ahora se encuentra al lado de su adversario en un 2 por 3 y luego lo arroja contra la debilitada parte de la planta alta y con todas sus fuerzas golpea el piso de acero provocando así que Roger caiga de 5 metros de altura hasta chocar contra el suelo. En eso Norberto salta y cae bruscamente sobre su rival.

—Dolor, muerte y destrucción —empieza a decir el tipo lucha-acero una y otra vez sin razón aparente.

—Norberto reacciona, ¡tanto poder te esta corrompiendo! —El tipo agua-acero ahora intenta agredir a su adversario con Foco resplandor.

El Mega-Lucario dorado utiliza un oscuro Hueso veloz para defenderse de ese ataque y además crea otro para arrojárselo en la cara. Entonces con un Velocidad extrema junto con una Garra sombra avienta a su enemigo contra la enorme chimenea de hormigón que hay en la termoeléctrica y posteriormente Norberto hace que colapse con una serie de Palmeos muy potentes muy cercas de su adversario: lo quiere ver sentir terror; la enorme estructura termina destruyen gran parte del principal edificio del lugar.

—No te tengo miedo Norberto —Roger se mantiene serio y con mucha calma en la mente.

—¡Enserio que eres una gran amenaza que tengo que eliminar! —Grita el tipo lucha-acero con mucha furia y con una voz muy distorsionada.

—Oye Norberto —le arroja una piedra en la cabeza— para ser tipo lucha, caes muy fácil ante la oscuridad.

Entonces el Mega-Lucario dorado ejecuta un Aura esfera pero Empoleon se defiende con Hidrocañon y además saca de forma sorprendente una gran varilla de acero: como si supiera que allí se localiza. Entonces Roger perfora el lado izquierdo de su barriga de su enemigo: Norberto empieza a gritar de dolor.

—Es hora de terminar con esto —Empoleon revela que tiene un afilado pedazo de metal: que consiguió antes de caer de la planta alta del edificio principal— voy a terminar con tu sufrimiento.

Norberto intenta atacar pero el dolor no se lo permite muy bien que digamos y Empoleon esquiva el ataque del Feraligatr como si supiera que lo iba a atacar por la espalda.

—Vaya, parece que tienes ojos en la espalda Roger —comenta el tipo agua.

—Miren quien apareció, el hijo de Ditto favorito de todos: Edgar —el tipo agua-acero lo agrede con un Escaldar para quemarlo.

—Lo siento —se come una baya para quitarse la quemadura— pero te tengo que eliminar— usa Danza dragón.

—Entonces te doy a eliminar rápidamente —Empoleon hace un movimiento Z: ¡Agujero negro aniquilador!

El tipo agua sigue usando Danza dragón a pesar del daño que recibe de ese ataque, no le importa en lo más mínimo y sigue como si nada.

—Buen intento pero no fue suficiente, solo tengo que usar un restaura todo y aquí no pasó nada —comenta el Feraligatr que piensa que tiene la situación controlada.

En eso el tipo agua-acero sorprende a su adversario con un Desarme que le quita su mochila del cual saca todas sus bayas, restaura todo y demás cosas que pareciera que nunca se le acaban. Roger arroja la mochila a un rio que pasa al lado de la termoeléctrica.

—Veamos cómo te desempeñan sin hacer trampa —es lo que dice el Empoloen.

—Ahora si ya me enoje —sentencia el tipo agua.

Entonces Feraligatr activa su llave especial que le proporciona Palkia para volverse muy fuerte y enseguida hace Triturar pero es detenido por el Hidrocañon de su adversario. El tipo agua-dragón cae de rodillas al suelo… ya casi no le quedan fuerzas para seguir aunque su enemigo también está en las mismas.

—Bien Roger, te he subestimado —Edgar con mucha voluntad se vuelve a poner de pie.

—Esto termina aquí —Empoleon por recupera sus fuerzas; ataca con Escaldar una y otra vez hasta conseguir una quemadura— bien ahora solo me falta…

Norberto ahora está más alterado que nunca, golpea una y otra vez al tipo agua-acero con Velocidad extrema, Roger sigue usando Escaldar para intentar darle a su alocado enemigo y lo consigue. Luego el tipo lucha-acero golpea de forma brutal con Garra sombra a su oponente.

—Tengo que terminar con esto de una buena vez —Roger siente que ya no puede seguir más.

Acto segur Feraligatr realza el ataque de Fuerza bruta al mismo tiempo que el Mega-Lucario dorado ejecuta el movimiento de Aura esfera y aunque el tipo agua-acero logra defenderse de uno de esas agresiones; la verdad que no puede contra los 2 a la vez y cae derrotado ante uno de esos ataques de tipo lucha. Empoloen ahora yace debilitado en el suelo.

—Nunca pensé que recibiría ayuda del lacayo de Dialga —comenta el lacayo de Palkia— como sea, resolveremos esta rivalidad otro día —se retira a buscar su preciada mochila.

El Mega-Lucario dorado vuelve a la normalidad y Norberto recupera la conciencia o la cordura.

—¿Qué paso? —El tipo lucha-acero recuerda porque se localiza en ese lugar— tengo que ir por el nuevo integrante del equipo.

Norberto por fin localiza a su compañero y lo libera.

—¡¿Qué locura está pasando aquí?! ¡Quiero una explicación! —Grita Armando de la desesperación.

—Bien, comencemos desde el principio —el líder del 8° equipo le explica todo a su nuevo integrante.

En el mundo pokémon en ciudad Té junto con su Espeon se dedican durante toda la mañana a visitar todo los sitios turísticos de la ciudad mientras localizan el gimnasio del lugar. De casualidad se encuentran con un sujeto llamado Ramos que les indica donde se encuentra el susodicho sitio.

—Y después si siguen derecho encontraran el gimnasio de la ciudad —es lo que dice Ramos— pero antes de entrar al gimnasio, afuera de ese lugar hay un enorme jardín lleno de bayas, podrías buscar esta baya —le hace entrega de un dibujo— para entregársela al líder del gimnasio.

—De acuerdo, gracias señor —Chris se despide y sigue con su camino.

El niño junto con su pokémon de tipo psíquico no se cuestionan en lo más mínimo buscar la mencionada baya, se pasan gran parte del día buscándola hasta que por fin la encuentran y es entontes cuando Ramos vuelve a aparecer.

—Perfecto, gracias por conseguir esta baya que tanto necesita el líder del gimnasio, por desgracia él no se encuentra en estos momentos pero estoy seguro que mañana sí que estará —Comenta Ramos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Chris en serio que se desanima bastante— bueno ya que, vámonos Espeon ya vendremos mañana.

Al día siguiente Ramos se enfrenta al infante porque según que el líder de gimnasio solo acepta lucha con los que logren derrotar a Ramos. Chris saca a su Blaziken y lo mega-evoluciona mientras que Ramos saca a su jumpluff que activa su día soleado mientras que recibe un Pájaro osado. Luego el tipo planta-volado usa Rizo algodón pero es derrotado por el Lanzallamas del tipo fuego-lucha.

—Bien hecho Mega-Blaziken, ya solo nos hace falta 2 pokémon —Chris se emociona por ganar tan fácilmente.

—No te ilusiones tanto chico, aun no estoy derrotado —es lo que dice Ramos— vamos Victreebel — saca a su pokémon de tipo planta-Veneno.

—No es problema, vamos Mega-Blaziken terminemos esto con un Pájaro osado —ordena Chris a su pokémon para que ejecute ese movimiento.

—No tan rápido, Victreebel usa Somnífero —el tipo planta-veneno obedece a su entrenador y duerme al adversario— excelente, ahora usa Toxico.

—¡No Mega-Blaziken despierta! —Grita Chris de la desesperación.

—Bien termine con esto, Victreebel usa Hoja aguda —Ramos tiene las As de ganar.

El pokémon de Chris nunca logra despertarse antes de caer debilitado. El niño sin pensarlo mucho llama a su Skarmory pensando que no va a ser derrotado por el Toxico por ser tipo veneno pero también es cierto que se le olvido el Somnífero por no tener bien calmado sus pensamientos y comete ese grave error.

—Caray, esto no está funcionando —Chris por fin reacciona— ¡Skarmory regresa!

Pero antes de eso el tipo planta-veneno usa Acoso ocasionando que el tipo acero-volador no pueda regresar a su pokéball.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? —Pregunta el infante al ver que no puede cambiar de pokémon— los retadores si pueden cambiar de pokémon.

—Es cierto, pero Acoso lo que hace es que no puedas cambiar de pokémon mientras tele va quitando fuerza al paso del tiempo —informa el hombre de aparente avanzada edad.

—¡Lo que significa que! —El infante no puede hacer más que ver a su pokémon caer.

Inevitablemente el pokémon de Chris cae ante el Victreebel de Ramos. Causando gran frustración en el retador que ya ni sabe que hacer: llevaba la delantera y de un de repente su contrincante ha dado la vuelta en el marcador.

—Vamos chico, se puedes hacerlo mejor, además el líder del gimnasio no tiene tiempo para enfrentar a cualquiera.

—¡¿Qué hago?! No tengo tipo plantas como para contrarrestar ese condenado somnífero —Chris por un segundo pierde la cabeza por estar sumergido en un aparente problema sin solución; su pokémon tipo psiquico lo regresa a la realidad— es verdad, mientras de lo mejor de mí, ganar o perder está de más ¡Espeon ve!

—¿Espeon? Ahora esto se puso más interesante, Victreebel usa Somnífero —sentencia nuevamente Ramos.

Espeon ataca con Ataque rápido muchas veces seguida; le caen Somnífero encima pero rápidamente se lo devuelve a su adversario que por ser tipo planta-veneno se ve inmune.

—Pues claro, Espeon tiene de habilidad especial Espejo mágico —le sale un gran sonrisa a Chris— bien Espeon regresamos al juego ¡Psicocarga!

—Esto puede ser un problema, Victreebel usa hoja aguda.

—No nos rendiremos, Protección.

Varias hojas tan afiladas como un cuchillo hacen pedazos la máscara que tiene Chris en el rostro pero como esta tan concentrado en la batalla no se da cuenta de hecho; la tipo psiquico debilita a su adversario con otro Psicocarga.

—Bien Gogoat todo depende de ti —Ramos libera a su ultimo pokémon en el campo de batalla.

Luego de una intenta batalla Espeon logra darle la victoria a Chis al derrotar al pokémon contrincante.

—¡Si! Espeon ganamos —Chris abraza fuertemente a su pokémon tipo psíquico que le entrega una hermosa sonrisa.

—Así que por eso llevas esa mascara en el rostro —comenta Ramos al ver la cara del niño.

—¿¡eeH?! —Chris se da cuenta que ya no tiene su máscara puesta— ¡hay no! ¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?!

—No te preocupes chico, ayer gracias a las bayas que me diste pude hacer una pomada especial casi milagrosa que puede hacer que tu rostro vuelva a la normalidad en un par de días —Ramos le hace entrega no solo de ese especial producto sino que también de la medalla del gimnasio.

—¿Por qué también la medalla? ¡¿Acaso tú eres el líder del gimnasio?!

—Así es, tú junto con tu Espeon demostraron u increíble valor y esfuerzo, su confianza y fortaleza es admirable y es por eso que te hago entrega de la medalla, felicidades.

—¡Si gane la medalla Hoja¡ —Chris junto con Espeon se emocionan bastante.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota de inicial: Perdón por la tardanza pero nomás que el capitulo no me salia a pesar que ya lo tenia todo planeado, sobre todo el principio, pero en fin, espero que los proximos capitulo n osean tan dificiles de hacer.

Nota del autor: ¡Todavia no he muerto sigo vivo!

nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos proximamente.


	42. Revelaciones cuestionables

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Anteriormente: Una amenaza a aparecido en la competencia: Feraligatr que ha eliminado a la mayoría de lo participantes. Empoleón secuestró a un miembro del equipo 8. lo que ocasiona un conflicto con Norberto que con la ayuda de viejos conocidos colisionan sus fuerzas con el equipo |0 y al final Roger derrotado por el Lucario y posteriomente es eliminado.

* * *

En el mundo pokémon en ciudad Luminalia. Chris junto con su Espeon llegan a la mencionada ciudad y ambos se quedan totalmente sorprendidos por la enorme torre que se localiza en el centro del lugar.

—Vamos Espeon es momento de retar otro gimnasio —Chris junto con su pokémon corren a toda velocidad por las calle de la ciudad.

En la torre prisma. El retador junto con su primer pokémon recorren el pasillo lleno de máquinas de quien sabe e harán, entran al campo de combate: allí clembot derrota a un entrenador novato.

—¿Un robot? Esto va a ser fácil —lo dice el niño con mucha determinación; Espeon también se alegra bastante.

—Un nuevo retador —libera al campo un Magnamite— ¿Cuál será tu primer Pokémon?

—¡Gallade yo te elijo! —Chris llama a su primer Pokémon a luchar.

Entonces el Pokémon psíquico-lucha empieza con A bocajarro pero el Pokémon eléctrico usa Protección y posteriormente utiliza Toxico, luego Magnamite utiliza Giro bola mientras que el Pokémon cuchilla deja mu lastimado a su adversario, el Pokémon imán se protege con Protección; el envenenamiento empieza a surgir efecto en su oponente que solo logra debilitarlo cuando le falla el Protección.

—Es muy bueno —analiza el robot— ¡Heliolisk es tu turno!

—Descansa Gallade —regresa a su Pokémon— Gardevoir es tu momento de brillar —el niño llama a su segundo Pokémon.

Rápidamente utiliza un potente Rayo contra la tipo psíquico-hada que responde con un magnifico Fuerza lunar que causa mucho daño, acto seguido el Pokémon Generador utiliza Onda trueno para paralizar de momento a su oponente y colocar un Sustituto con comodidad; la Pokémon envolvente logra destruir el Sustituto, pero es debilitada por otro tremendo Rayo por parte del Pokémon tipo eléctrico.

—Como sea, pero con mi mejor Pokémon no hay quien me gane ¡Blaziken yo te elijo! —Chris envía a combatir a su tercer Pokémon.

Como el retador lo supuso su pokémon no lo defrauda y lo derrota con suma facilidad.

—Magnetón es mi último pokémon —revela el líder el gimnasio.

—Llego la hora —tanto Chris como su Pokémon psíquico tiene una gran sonrisa— ¡Mega Blaziken manifiéstate!

—Ya verdadera batalla comienza —es lo que dice Clembot.

Acto seguido Mega-Blaziken se protege del tremendo Rayo que le arroja su rival, luego el Pokémon tipo fuego-lucha utiliza Lanzallamas y aunque el tipo eléctrico-acero reacciona al confrontar ese ataque con Foco resplandor; no le es suficiente. El Pokémon imán contrataca con un Poder oculto de tipo tierra que choca contra el Pájaro osado de su oponente. El Pokémon Llameante intenta debilitar a su adversario con un eficaz Patada salto alta, pero este lo sorprende con un Protección: causándole mucho daño. Luego ambos Pokémon chocan Lanzallamas con Rayo que en un inicio fue un impactante empate, pero al final Mega-Blaziken resulta el ganador de la contienda.

—Felicidades has ganado la medalla del gimnasio —el robot le hace entrega del susodicho objeto.

—¡Si he ganado la medalla voltaje! —Grita Chris de felicidad; Espeon también se contagia de la felicidad.

En el mundo humano. En la casa donde habitan el 2° equipo, Zoroark sigue buscando en su cuarto un MT que le sea favorable pero lo único que consigue son Sonámbulos.

—Maldita sea solo tengo sonámbulo —el tipo siniestro se cansa de su situación actual— si tan solo tuviera una forma de volverme más fuerte-

De repente aparece en el espejo el Pokémon renegado; un contrato le cae en la cabeza al Pokémon disfrazorro.

—¡Oh dios un demonio! —lo piensa un poco— un momento… solo es Giratina —se asusta más— ¡por Arceus es Giratina!

—Bien Zoroark escuche que quieres volverte más fuerte y por eso te quiero ofrecer un MT de Lanzallamas… —su víctima firma al instante— ¿si comprendes lo que firmando verdad? —el tipo fantasma-dragón no se la puede creer.

—Pues claro, no necesito leer esta pendejada para saber que voy a estar jodido —el tipo siniestro está muy impaciente — ¡ya dame la MT que no sea Sonámbulo!

—Sabes, podría haber puesto allí que me vendías tu alma —se disgusta bastante— ya como sea, ahora tú me perteneces hasta lo que dure la competencia y tu primera tarea es eliminar a los primeros que me traicionaron ¡derrota a Gengar y a todo su equipo!

—Si amo —el Zoroark siente una necesidad extrema de obedecerlo.

En el hogar del 4° equipo. Todos los integrantes del equipo se la pasan como normalmente lo hacen hasta que el tipo siniestro rompe el silencio.

—¡Gengar he venido por ti! —El Zoroark destruye la puerta principal.

Trevenant que se ubica en la sala viendo una película utiliza Drenadora para detener al intruso, pero no es suficiente porque este las destruye con su lanzallamas. En eso también aparece Spiritomb y Sableye al rescate.

—¿pero que carajos le pasa al Zoroark? —Pregunta la tipo fantasma-siniestro.

—púes no sé, solo vino aquí a atacarnos a lo yolo —comenta el tipo fantasma-planta.

—Como sea que haya sido, se la va a pasar muy mal con nosotros —es lo que dice el tipo siniestro-fantasma.

Enseguida la Pokémon prohibido usa Maldición, el Pokémon oscuridad Toxico y el Pokémon árbol viejo vuelve a usar Drenadoras mientras que el tipo siniestro solo se queda quieto usando Maquinación como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Esto es terrible, el Zoroark a cada momento se vuelve más poderosos —comenta la tipo fantasma-siniestro.

—Y no lo duden —el Pokémon Disfrazorro habla con una voz que no es la suya normalmente.

—Esto tiene que ser obra de Giratina ¡viene por Gengar —es lo que intuye el tipo fantasma-planta.

—Entonces ni hablar ¡Ataquemos con lo mejor que tenemos! — Grita el tipo siniestro-fantasma.

Acto seguido Sableye Mega-evoluciona y utiliza Desarme, Spiritomb realiza el movimiento de mismo destino y Trevenant se decanta por atacar con Mazazo. Velozmente el Zoroark debilita con un pulso umbrío al Pokémon árbol viejo, el Pokémon oscuridad daña mucho al enemigo, pero aun así lo resiste y en cambio al revés no resulta ser lo mismo. La Pokémon prohibido recibe una buena Mofa de parte de su adversario para que dejara de molestarlo con eso del mismo destino.

—¡Gengar en donde estas! Debes pagar por traicionarme —habla Giratina a través de su nuevo lacayo.

Antes de caer debilitado por ese duro enfrentamiento el Zoroark se recupera con un Restaura todo que tiene.

El nuevo lacayo de Giratina se queda contemplando a los tres fantasmas hasta que estos desapareen.

—Increíble, con este nuevo poder ahora poder derrotar a Norberto —se dice a si mismo el tipo siniestro.

—¡No idiota! ¡Tú misión es eliminar a Gengar de la competencia! —Giratina le exige obediencia: a través de telepatía. Pero esté nomás no hace caso alguno.

Gengar por su parte ya sabe que el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón va por su cabeza: por lo que ha tomado medidas extremas. Este se dirige a donde se localiza el Lucario ahora que puede hacerlo.

Norberto se localiza en la que anteriormente era la casa de Eric, entrena junto con Armando en el patio cuando de repente aparece el Pokémon sombra atravesando las paredes que hay en el lugar.

—Aun no me acostumbro a todo eso de que podemos ser pokémon —comenta el novato.

—Pero lo harás —el joven mira al ente con mucha intriga— Gengar no costumbro a verte por estos lares.

—Y es por un motivo que no había venido antes —releva el Pokémon tipo fantasma-veneno— Eric y sus secuaces no me lo habrían podido permitir, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron y espero que allá tiempo para contarte todo lo sé.

—Ya no des tantos rodeos Gengar ¿ahora que paso? —Pregunta el tipo lucha-acero.

—No es solo el pasado sino lo que va a ocurrir también —es lo que dice el Pokémon sombra— mira para no acerté el cuento largo, básicamente… Giratina ya gano en otras líneas temporales y Dialga ha estado reiniciando una y otra vez la competencia porque no tolera esta situación. Lo sorprendente para mi es que no importa cuantas veces se repita este bucle. Este ciclo sin fin ¡Giratina siempre termina ganando el poder máximo! El dueño del multi-verso.

—¡¿Qué me estas contando Gengar?! —El Pokémon Aura no lo puede creer.

—No entiendo nada. Para mí que este Pokémon viene bien drogado —sentencia el tipo bicho-eléctrico.

En una estación de ferrocarril. Los equipos se han reunido para concluir con una cuestión que tiene entre ellos; ya todos han tomado sus posiciones de combates o negociación siendo los diplomáticos Lugia y su colega por un lado y por el otro Samurott junto con su novio.

—Eduardo ¡has deshonrado a mi equipo! —Se queja el legendario de tipo psíquico-volador.

—Tu eres la que exagera las cosas —se defiende el tipo agua-tierra— la llave nos pertenece.

—Acepto que no tome las mejores decisiones cuando hicimos la tregua para unirnos contra el Volcanion pero y lo repito ¡eso no te da derecho a hacernos lo que nos hiciste! —Le sigue reclamando la tipo siniestro.

—Eso no justifica nada, tus errores son imperdonables —es lo que dice la tipo agua.

—vámonos Lugia, no tiene caso razonar con esta gentuza —la Pokémon quiere prevenir una catástrofe.

—Espérate líder que aún no termino ¡esa Samurott debe disculparse por lo que hizo! —El pokémon Buceo exige tener la razón.

—Ya valió… —es lo único que dice la líder del 2° equipo.

—¡Jamas me disculpare! —Elizabeth grita firme en su decisión.

—Escúchame bien hija de ditto, lamentaras haber arruinado nuestra alianza —sentencia el legendario de tipo psíquico-volador.

—Con mi novia no te metas. Serás el protector del océano ¡oh lo que sea! Ni siquiera tienes el tipo agua y con razón ¡no representas ese elemento! —Sentencia el líder del equipo 3.

—Malditos malagradecidos serán tipos agua y toda la cosa, pero ni crean que sea guardián de alguno de ustedes ¡ingratos!

—Pues preferimos a Ho-oh —dicen al unísono los tres tipo agua del equipo 3.

—¡Gracias chicos yo también los amo! —Responde el legendario de tipo fuego-volador con su guitarra lista como siempre para ser tocada.

—Ahora si esto ya no tiene salvación —la tipo siniestro sabe lo que se avecina-.

En uno de los vagones abandonados del lugar se ocultan dos miembros del equipo 2.

—Aegislash ¿Qué no has visto a mi hermano? —Pregunta la tipo psíquico-hada muy asustada por su familiar.

—No señorita, desgraciadamente el Zoroark no logro mantenerse en la casa —informa el tipo fantasma-acero.

—Pero como me hace salirme de mis casillas —la Gardevoir ahora siente una tremenda frustración— le advertí que debíamos estar juntos en la negociación-

De repente se desata la pelea entre los dos equipos.

—Oh no —dice el Pokémon espada real.

—No me digas ¿le declaramos la guerra al otro equipo? —Sospecha la Pokémon envolvente

—Básicamente sí.

—¿tienen megas y cristales z?

—Probablemente.

—Va a doler.

Entonces el tanto el choque continuo como los ataques fallidos de la pelea entre los dos legendarios causan muchos rezados en el suelo; por varios Llamaradas el metal del que está construido el vagón que usan algunos miembros del equipo 2 empieza a derretirse y además que en varias ocasiones casi es volteado por el solo viento que crea Lugia. Gardevoir mega-evoluciona y sale al campo de batalla arrojando Fuerza lunar a diestra y siniestra junto con Aegislash que hace lo propio por su parte arrojando Bola sombra sobre el enemigo.

De vuelta con Norberto y compañía. El tipo fantasma-veneno tiene información clave sacada de quien sabe dónde.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que es todo esto que esta sucediendo? —Armando se siente muy fuera de lugar.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Norberto no comprende porque de repente siente tanto miedo.

—Para empezar el que empezó a sospechar todo este complot fue Alakazam. Su investigación lo llevo hasta Eric que resulta que fue manipulado, y de él a ti. Yo por mi parte sabia poco, pero tenía los planes presentes de Giratinas… fue por eso que decide traicionarlo y por eso quiere eliminarme en estos instantes. Por cierto —recuerda cierta información sobre el futuro— ¡debemos escapar ahora mismo!

Acto seguido el Pokémon sombra junto con los 2 miembros del equipo 8 que quedan atraviesan la pared del patio para llegar rápido a la calle.

—¡Norberto donde estas! —Grita el tipo siniestro al no poder encontrarlo.

—¿Cómo sabias lo del Zoroark? —El Lucario como siempre nunca sabe nada.

—Tu yo del futuro me lo contó y no solo eso hace tu yo del futuro cuando viajo en el tiempo también…

—Oye Norberto ¿tú confías en este loco? —pregunta el pokémon electroaraña.

—Pues técnicamente no, pero de no quiere nos ayudar ya nos habría hecho algo y no salvado del peligro —en verdad que el Pokémon aura no sabe si es amigo o enemigo.

—¿pero que tu no posee es el poder del aura y pendejada y media para conocer los sentimientos de los demás? —Le entra esa interrogante al tipo bicho-eléctrico.

—Pues sí, pero… —Norberto empieza a recordar un par de cosas extrañas de la vez que fue poseído por Giratina— pero como diría Elías que en paz descanse. Soy un grandísimo pendejo —hace como que en verdad tiene sus poderes sobre el aura; no siente ni un carajo— pues al parecer podemos confiar en las palabras del Gengar.

—A bueno ¿y cuando em vas a enseñar a transformarme en un Pokémon? ¿entonces en verdad existe el mundo Pokémon? —El Pokémon eletroaraña no deja de hacer preguntas.

—Armando calladito te vez más bonito —es a lo único que se limita a decir el Pokémon aura.

—¡Norberto sal de donde quieras que este! —el tipo siniestro empieza a perder la calma; buscándolo por toda la casa.

—Bueno pues ¿me van a dejar hablar? —El tipo fantasma-veneno se desespera porque no puede transmitir sus revelaciones importantísimamente importantes a este par— Bien como les estaba contando… Roger fue el ultimo que se verdad se opuso a los engaños de Giratina pero para su desgracia no recibió la ayuda de su propio equipo y es por eso que se separó de ello —empieza a preocuparse de algo— ahora que lo recuerdo Roger descubrió la razón por la que Giratina siempre esta un paso sobre Dialga.

—¿En serio? —Norberto en ese preciso instante conoce el verdadero terror; y ni sabe porque— ¿y cuál es? —Trata de disimular; su corazón palpita como loco y su ser es consumido por un estrés incontrolable.

—No lo sé. Empoleon nunca me alcanzo a decirme ¿por cierto sabes sobre su paralelo? —Gengar sospecha sobre algo.

—No me fije bien, pero creo que Feraligatr —Lucario no cuenta la versión completa; sobre ese lado oscuro que salió de él.

—Tiene sentido, Edgar trabaja para el Pokémon renegado y por eso se gano el odio de todos cuando Roger lo delato —dice el Pokémon sombra— ¿y por cierto como sabes que Feraligatr lo elimino?

—Bueno me explico que quería verme en secreto, ya te imaginaras porque, cuando de sorpresa ataco el lacayo de Palkia y lo eliminó sin poderme contar bien que es lo que sabía —el tipo lucha-acero miente descaradamente.

—Esto es terrible, Norberto cuando viajes en el tiempo tienes que descubrir la información que sabe Roger ¿comprendes? —Gengar trata de no desesperarse; sabe que el reinicio del eterno bucle en el que están condenados a vivir se aproxima.

—Claro lo tengo bien entendido —eliminar al Empoleon a la primera oportunidad: se repite a si mismo el Lucario en su mente— pero ¿Qué no se supone que ya derrotamos a Giratina antes?

—eso fue una distracción y le funcionó muy bien. Tu padre lo cree también y por alguna extraña razón —el pokémon sombra conoce a la perfección mucho de los trucos de ese ser del mundo distorsión.

—Aún me intriga el saber tu pasado con Giratina.

—Bueno Norberto, el guardián del mundo distorsión es el maestro del engaño ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me engaño, aunque gracias a esa experiencia fue que me volví más fuerte y descubrí su juego. Todos, unos mas que otros, pero todos ¡somos partes de un plan maestro! Del cual solo yo y Roger lo logramos salir y Alakazam en parte —Gengar recuerda un par de cosas antes de la llegada del Pokémon aura— sí, solo ellos y nosotros en verdad que le arruinamos su plan maestro.

—¿y que más sabes sobre el futu

—No sé mucho en verdad. Solo lo necesario. Y está bien que sea así, mientras más cambie el futuro sin querer menos exacto serán mis predicciones.

Más tarde se ve a Azumaril y la líder del equipo 2° debilitadas luego de dar una ardua batalla. Los dos Pokémon mega-evolucionado se miran fijamente antes de iniciar una feroz pelea, acto seguido Mega-Swampert ataca con Terremoto mientras que Mega-Gardevoir se decanta por Psíquico, luego el tipo agua-tierra aprovecha para usa Roca afilada sobre su adversaria que hace un Paz mental, a continuación la Pokémon envolvente lo da todo por un ataque final: un poderoso Hiperrayo que por su parte su adversario se defiende con un Escaldar que si bien le hace frente en un inicio, simplemente no es suficiente y el Pokémon pez lodo lo recibe.

Aegislash de forma sorpresiva empieza a conducir una locomotora. Eduardo sigue en pie: a pesar de ese tremendo daño aún no se da por vencido y ahora que puede quiere eliminar a la tipo psíquico-hada que queda vulnerable ante él, esta complemente concentrado en derrotar a su oponente que no presta atención en su entorno. El tipo fantasma-acero toca el silbato que solo es allí cuando el tipo agua-tierra se da cuenta que un tren va directo hacia su posición actual, no puede esquivar el tren que choca directamente contra él: que lo deja debilitado y vuelve a la normalidad.

—A que no se la esperaban ¿Quién dice que solo podemos noquearnos con solo usar nuestros ataques? —comenta el pokémon espada real

—Aegis eres todo un loquillo —comenta la Gardevoir— pero gracias por salvarme

—Lo sé y no hay problema —el tipo fantasma-acero sale de la cabina del conductor.

Enseguida son sorprendidos por varios Escaldar que provienen directo del puente peatonal que se utiliza para pasar seguros sorbe las vías del tren: allí se localiza Samurott.

—Debemos ir por ella.

—Yo me encargo de eso.

Entonces el Pokémon espada real va tras la Pokémon majestuosa.

En el mundo distorsión. Giratina sabe a la perfección lo que le ha contado Gengar al Lucario y de hecho su tercer títere va hacia su posición actual.

—Gracias Gengar por recordarme que Dialga me mantiene prisionero ¡en este maldito bucle temporal del cual no puedo salir! Pero eso cambia ahora porque con mis tres títeres seré capaz de salir de esta eterna prisión del tiempo —El tipo fantasma-dragón esta convencido de haber localizado una falla en la según por el Pokémon temporal: cárcel del cual es imposible salir— bien Norberto trillón quince. Todo parece indicar que tu serás el que rompas con este patético ciclo sin fin y no la forma que quisieras —se ríe malvadamente.

—¡no otra vez sonámbulo! —el Pokémon disfrazorro nuevamente encuentra la misma MT: en la mente de Giratina.

—¡Cállate Rodolfo trillón quince ¡arruinas mi momento feliz!

El Zoroark de la desesperación empieza a destruir toda la base del equipo 8 hasta que de pura casualidad la pared que da directo a la calle colapsa: dando vista a la calle dónde se localizan el Lucario, Galvantula y Gengar que aun

—¡Norberto prepárate para ser derrotado! —Afirma el tipo siniestro— ahora enfréntame con todo lo que tengas.

—Oblígame —es lo único que dice el tipo lucha-acero.

Entonces el Pokémon disfrazorro activa su llave oscura mientras que el Pokémon aura activa su mega-evolución. Acto seguido Norberto ataca con Palmeo a su oponente, pero este lo logra esquivar con algo de dificultad, pero medianamente le funciona; así que Rodolfo opta por contratacar con Patada baja. Así se la pasan varios minutos hasta el cansancio con el Zoroark dando Patadas a diestra y siniestra mientras que el Lucario se defiende cubriéndose con sus brazos y resistiendo mejor con su movimiento de tipo Lucha que tiene.

—¿seguro que no quiere ayuda? —el tipo eléctrico-bicho se preocupa por su líder.

—No, estarán bien, Norberto es muy poderoso… no hay duda en eso —le responde el Pokémon sombra.

Más tarde el Pokémon disfrazorro crea varias Onda certeras con el objetivo de finiquitar a su rival, pero este concentra gran cantidad de su aura para poder ejecutar de su movimiento de tipo tierra: hueso veloz, y así redireccionar los ataques lanzados por su oponente. El lacayo de Giratina empieza a desesperarse y con un certero Lanzallamas pone en aprietos a su similar, el tipo lucha-acero no se deja intimidar por nada del mundo y responde con Copean para poder ejecutar el mismo movimiento para combatir fuego con fuego: el brutal choque de poder termina en un interesante empate.

—¿seguro que no te quieres rendir antes que te mande de regreso con tu hermana sobreprotectora? —El Lacayo e Dialga se ríe de su rival.

—Si necesito más poder lo tendré ¡te voy a eliminar! —Afirma el tipo siniestro— ¡Afilagarras!

—Pero que mierda, a este paso tendré que usar los movimientos que aprendí en el mundo Pokémon

Repentinamente el lacayo de Giratina crea todas las Onda certeras que puede y con toda su precisión las manda contra su rival acérrimo; el Pokémon tiene dificultades al momento de repeler, exactamente todos los certeros ataques de tipo lucha arrojadas con toda la furia de su adverbio contiene, con la ayuda de su Hueso veloz que temprano que tarde sale volando por el cansancio del Lacayo de Dialga que siente el desgaste, pero no puede bajar la intensidad así que con sus propios miembros superiores y con la ayuda de Palmeo destruye todo esos poderosos proyectiles que pasados varios segundos Norberto ya no alguna el dolor: opta para salir ileso de eso un desmotivador Protección para cubrirse de esa ráfaga implacable de demolición imparable.

—No lo puedo creer… —El tipo lucha-acero cae de rodillas; muy agotado— nada mal, pero aún no me haces llegar hasta el límite.

—Entonces en ese caso ¡más poder obtendré para cumplir mi objetivo de aniquilarte! —El Zoroark todavía no termina de incrementar su potencial— ¡Maquinación!

Luego de comprender que no puede subestimar a su similar el Lacayo de Dialga se decanta por usar su As bajo la manga: la llave del tipo acero-dragón que le permite transformarse en el poderoso Lucario dorado. Este recupera su Hueso veloz y se lo arroja a su adversario: que utiliza al instante Lanzallamas; el cual es atravesado por el movimiento de tipo tierra y el Zoroark con unos formidables reflejos destruye esa amenaza con un Patada baja que termina por causarle mucho dolor en la pierna. Norberto usa Protección para cubrirse del fuego casi lo envuelve, acto seguido se calma para ejecutar su movimiento psíquico: Paz mental.

El lacayo de Giratina aprovecha la repentina tranquilidad de su similar para atacar sus extremidades inferiores con Patada baja, pero este lo esquiva varias veces sin problemas; gracias al poder de su aura que le permite percibir a sus enemigos sin necesidad de verlos. Zoroark y Lucario chocan nuevamente sus fuerzas con Onda certera, pero para desgracia de Norberto el ataque falla recibe directamente ese efectivo ataque que lo deja en graves problemas y contra las cuerdas. Feraligatr alcanza a contemplar el combate entre los dos lacayos del tipo dragón.

—¿Por qué no invitan canallas? —Se queja el tipo agua por llegar tarde.

—Esto es malo —Galvantula se preocupa bastante— recuerda Armando todo lo que te enseño Norberto y sobrevivirás.

—Si claro como no —es lo que dice el lacayo de Palkia— yo que tu mejor me doy por vencido sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

—No nos asusta Feraligatr ¡yo te voy eliminar por unirte a Giratina! —Es l oque dice el tipo fantasma-veneno.

—Esto se pondrá interesante —comenta el Pokémon Fauces.

De regreso al anterior combate. El disfrazorro intenta finalizar con su Tajo umbrío: pero oh sorpresa el Lucario dorado incrementa su poder al alcanzar a su forma completa, con su incremento de fuerza Norberto colisiona de forma frutal con Rodolfo sus Cuchillas de oro con tal poder que avienta sin problemas a su atacante con todo y ataque incluido. El tipo lucha-acero daña severamente al Rodolfo con un critico Foco resplandor; ambos contrincantes se miran frente a frente por varios segundos y sienten todo el daño que han recibido antes de volver a iniciar con su feroz combate.

En el mundo Pokémon. Chris baja del autobús del cual tomo directamente de la capital de Kalos, se dirige hacia su próxima batalla de gimnasio: de tipo hada.

—He venido a retar a la líder del gimnasio —Chris está impaciente por iniciar la pelea.

De repente aparece un vendedor de Mt.

—¡Vuelo! Vendo Mt de Vuelo y también de Fuerza, Golpe roca, Surf, Excavar o Corte para su Bidoof esclavo ¡bara bara! —Anuncia el joven negociante.

—Un Mt de vuelo por favor —pide Chris.

Más tarde. El niño retar al gimnasio de tipo hada para ganar su sexta medalla.

—¡Ve venido a retar a la líder del gimnasio!

—Que bueno que llegas a tiempo te estaba esperando.

—Que bueno que no tuve muchos contratiempos —"bien. Según sé el tipo hada es débil al tipo veneno y acero así que ya sé con qué Pokémon inicial" es lo que piensa el retador.

—Bien Mawile sal ahora —Valeria llama a su primer Pokémon.

—¡Skarmory yo te elijo! —El retador por su parte manda a su tipo acero-volador a combatir.

—Mawile usa Defensa férrea —ordena la líder del gimnasio a su Pokémon.

—Somos más fuerte Skarmory ¡Eco metálico! —Chris esta confiado en que puede ganar.

La tipo acero-hada da una buena pelea pero no podrá soportar los continuos Cabeza de hierro que le proporciona su adversario por mucho tiempo y eso es ahora: pero antes de caer debilitada sorprende a su oponente con un crítico Llamara que también lo deja debilitado: resultando en un completo empate.

—Buen trabajo Mawile te meres un gran descanso —es lo que dice la especializada en el tipo hada— ¡Mr Mime te necesitamos!

—Eso fue inesperado, pero no importa —Chris da una gran sonrisa; apenas esta calentando— pues bien combatamos fuego con fuego o en este caso ¡Gardevoir a luchar!

Rápidamente ambos tipo psíquico-hada se contrarrestan con sus potentes Bola sombra. Después l Pokémon de chris usa un sustituto mientras que su oponente coloca una pantalla de luz después se atacan los dos con sus respectivos ataques de tipo hada una y otra vez hasta que ambos caen debilitados: resultando nuevamente en un seco empate.

—Bien tal parece que eres una líder muy complicada, pero —el niño al igual que su Pokémon tipo psíquico saben que van a salir triunfantes— yo tengo que ser el mejor para ganar la liga y ese sueño lo pienso cumplir… yo voy a ganar ¡Espeon tu momento llego! —ese Pokémon entra al campo de batalla.

—Pero es mi deber como líder de gimnasio el reconocer los más aptos para la liga y yo junto con mi Sylveon descubriremos todo tu potencial —Valeia no se piensa dejar de darlo todo en el combate.

—Espeon ¡ataque rápido! — Ordena el retador a su evolución de Eevee.

—Sylveon que nuestros deseos se cumplan —la líder de gimnasio le pide a su evolución de Eevee.

—No nos rendiremos tan fácil ¡Psicocarga! —Chris siente mucha adrenalina en este combate.

—Vozarrón —la tipo hada tiene mucha gracia hasta para atacar— vamos Sylveon no solo somos una cara bonitas, también podemos arrasar en los combates.

Amos ataques colisionan. Espeon sigue causándole daño a su similar con Ataque rápido pero su adversaria se recupera con sus continuos Deseos.

—¡Cola Férrea! —Chris espera el momento oportuno para dar su mejor ataque.

—Protección —Valeria se sorprende bastante: Sylveon tampoco lo puede creer, pero reacciona rápido.

Aunque Valeria lo da todo la alargar la pelea lo más que puede, en verdad que el resulta ya esta definido: los ganadores son Chris y Espeon.

—Felicidades has ganado la medalla del gimnasio —la especializada en el tipo hada le hace entrega del susodicho objeto.

—¡Si! Espeon ganamos juntos la medalla hada —Chris y la tipo psíquico lo festejan juntos.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: Perdón la ausencia, pero nomas no me animaba a continuar sumado a problemas personales; pero espero que próximamente ya deje las pausas un lado y pueda terminar esta gran historia.

Nota del autor: Originalmente la batalla final de la segunda temporada iba a ser una estación de tren.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos más tarde-


	43. Trasciende tus limites

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Anteriormente: Los equipos termina por eliminarse entre si. El Zoroark se vuelve el nuevo lacayo de giratina. Gengar revela cosas al Lucario y el pokémon disfrazorro llega para luchar contra su rival.

* * *

Volando arriba de la estación de ferrocarril, se localizan los rivales Ho-oh y Lugia pelean en todo su esplendor; ambos contrincantes se arrojan los ataques más potentes que disponen y la colisión de poderes es simplemente impresionante. Luego combaten cuerpo a cuerpo en pleno vuelo e indirectamente compiten a gran altura por vencer quien es mejor o más rápido.

—No podrás derrotarme Ho-oh —es lo que dice el legendario de tipo psíquico-volador.

—¡Con el poder del Rock and roll todo es posible! Es hora de que conozca nuevos niveles del sonido de tu derrota —afirma el pokémon arco iris.

En eso el Pokémon Buceo crea un poderosos Trueno que el tipo fuego-volador esquiva con relativa facilidad para después de forma veloz herir a su contrincante con Pájaro osado, aunque al final este resulta que tiene Respiro para recobrar el aliento y seguir luchando como si nada haya pasado.

En el puente peatonal. Aegislash llega a donde se encuentra la Samurott, quien aguanta un par de ataques arrojado desde abajo por la Mega-Gardevoir y además tiene un Sustituto colocado. El tipo acero-fantasma realiza un Danza espada mientras se acerca a la tipo agua quien al verlo estar cerca de ella le manda un tremendo Hidro-vórtice abisal que lo aguanta a duras penas; no pierde más el tiempo y destruye de una vez el Sustito colocado con Espada santa. La tipo psíquico-hada sigue lanzando Vozarrón tanto como pueda: debilitando todo el puente que comienza a agrietarse en los puntos más débiles de la estructura.

—¡No hay a donde ir Samurott! Acepta tu fin —sentencia el Pokémon espada real.

—Todavía no me pienso rendir —es lo que dice la Pokémon majestuosa.

El tipo acero-fantasma intenta termina con su oponente con Garra umbría, pero esta utiliza Protección para resistir, Acto seguido ambos contrincantes mandan sus mejores ataques de sus respectivos tipos para debilitar al otro; pero en ese preciso instante el Pokémon arco iris falla poderoso un Fuego sagrado que termina destruyendo todo el puente peatonal y los dos Pokémon caen varios metros hasta las vías del tren. La Samurott resiste con la ayuda de su movimiento Proteccion mientras que el Pokémon Espada real por ser tipo acero lo aguanta perfectamente; pero por la conmoción no logra reaccionar rápido y es debilitado por el precisos Escaldar de su adversaria que luego es eliminada por el Psíquico de parte de la Pokémon Envolvente.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa del equipo 8. Gengar y Galvantula se encuentran luchando con el Feraligatr que hace Danza dragón como un completo lunático sin importarle nada más.

—¿ya terminaron? Porque es hora de terminar esto —sentencia el tipo agua-dragón.

Edgar se toma un restaura todo y con un poderoso Cascada intenta debilitar al tipo bicho-eléctrico, pero este se sabe el movimiento de Protección por lo que tendrá que esperar un poco más, luego va contra el Pokémon sombra que previamente había coloca un sustito, así que lo destruye primero pero el tipo fantasma-veneno vuelve a colocar otro Sustito; causando mucha frustración en el Lacayo de Palkia. El Gengar aprovecha para herirlo y envenenarlo con un Bomba loco.

El tipo lucha-acero se le queda viendo al tipo siniestro-fuego. Acto seguido ambos se lanzan al ataque con todo su poder de por medio, al mismo que Mega-Gardevoir ayuda a Lugia a derrotar al legendaria de tipo fuego-volador arrojándole todos los Psíquicos que puede: Ho-oh resiste y lucha todo lo que puede, pero al final es evidente que no puede luchar contra dos Pokémon muy poderosos y termina cayendo debilitado. Rodolfo y Norberto siguen batallando con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de que la balanza se pudiera definir hacia uno de ellos por lo pajeros que son en esta pelea: Darkrai detiene toda actividad más porque la siguiente parte de la segunda fase esta por comenzar.

—A todos lo que están luchando, por favor dejen de hacerlo, quedan 14 luchadores en contienda así que ya es hora de definir esto de una buena ve y sin importa, ahora sí, sin importar si son aliados o enemigos —informa el Pokémon oscuridad.

—Tienes suerte, ya estaba por derrótate —el Lacayo de Giratina se frustra pro no haber completado su cometido.

—Ya quisieras —el lacayo de Dialga esta seguro que habría podido derrotar a su similar.

—Pues bien, por ustedes, pero recuerden que más tarde regresare por ustedes —afirma el lacayo de palkia con su orgullo algo intacto por no ser más rápido.

De repente todos los competidores restantes son teletransportados a otra dimensión alterna: especialmente diseñada para llegado este momento. Los 14 que aún quedan en contienda son: Yveltal, Lucario, Zoroark, Feraligatr Galvantula, Gardevoir, Zapdos, Alakazam, Charizard, Metagross, Tyranitar, Rayquaza, Lugia, Gengar,

Todos los concursantes están en suspenso, por lo próximo que pudiera pasar. Darkrai les informa que van pelear uno contra uno y será por eliminación directa que saldrán de la competencia; ya son los últimos combates para definir el que podrá ser el ganador de las batallas por el poder máximo.

Los combates de la primera ronda quedan definidos así: RayquazaVsLucario, FeraligatrVsZoroark, GalvantulaVsTyranitar, CharizardVsAlakazam, LugiaVsGardevoir, ZapdosVsGengar, MetagrossVsYveltal; y los que inician son el pokémon cielo contra el Pokémon aura.

—¿crees poder contra el ser más poderoso del torneo? —El Pokémon electro-araña se preocupa por su líder.

—No dudes que esto va a ser un choque de titanes, debes estar siempre alerta a todo. Nunca sabes que pasará —es lo que dice el tipo lucha-acero.

—Solo será permitido usar 4 ataques en contienda, a menos que sea un movimiento particular, y un máximo de 3 llaves por cada participante —sentencia el Pokémon oscuridad antes de dar por iniciada la primera ronda.

Entonces Norberto y el legendario de tipo dragón-volador son teletransportados hasta lo que parece ser una luna en medio del espacio.

—¿preparado para perder Norberto? —Pregunta con mucha picardía el legendario.

—El que debería cuestionarse eso es otro —es lo que responde el tipo lucha-acero con mucha confianza en sí mismo.

—Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso —legendario de tipo dragón-volador realiza un danza espada.

—Lo mismo digo —el Lucario no parece preocupado en lo más mínimo.

El pokémon aura realiza el mismo movimiento que previamente hizo su adversario con la ayuda de copión. Enseguida de forma veloz se acerca al punto en donde se localiza su contrincante para golpearlo con un Garra dragón, este lo esquiva pero el pokémon cielo vuelve a atacar con la misma entended y esta vez el tipo lucha-acero no reacciona tan rápido para escapar completamente de ese golpe… Norberto cae al suelo y con todas sus fuerzas da un tremendo salto que sobrepasa a Rayquaza para después pegar en su espalda con un poderosos Contraataque con su pierna.

El legendario impacta el suelo del satélite natural con tal fuerza que deja un gran cráter, pero la pelea apenas está comenzando, no se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Con su cola el tipo dragón-volador intenta agredir a su contrincante pero este se defiende utilizando nuevamente Contrataque con sus puños. Rayquaza se prepara y utilizando todo su cuerpo genera un poderosos Pulso dragón con dirección a su adversario que también ejecuta el mismo movimiento para neutralizar esa amenaza, ambos vuelven a realiza otro Danza espada mientras se quedan mirándose frente a frente con toda su determinación por delante.

—Puedo seguir con esto todo el día —dice el Lucario con mucha valentía— buen calentamiento ¿para cuándo la batalla?

—¿Seguro? Te enfrentas al ser más poderoso de todos y te lo voy a demostrar —El legendario ya quiere finiquitar esto de una buena vez.

Por otro lado la pelea FeraligatrVsZoroark está por comenzar en lo que parecer ser un centro comercial. El tipo agua sin importarle nada en lo absoluto solo realiza un Danza dragón sin más nada que hacer mientras que el tipo siniestro activa de buenas a primeras su llave oscura en cuanto se entera quien va a ser su oponente esta vez.

—¿Se te perdió algo? Te vez muy asustado ¿seguro que eres mi contrincante? Porque pensé que esta especie de torneo solo acepta a los mejores —comenta el Feraligatr mientras realiza todos los Danza espada que puede.

—¡No te tengo miedo! Vas a pagar por no respetarme —el Zoroark ataca de forma rápida con Lanzallamas.

—¿Eso es todo? Mira ni cosquillas —se come una Baya— mira si lo que quieres es llegar a quemarme— se detiene de realizar el mismo movimiento— te advierto que eso jamás pasara.

—Haber si esto te asusta —el tipo siniestro realiza un Maquinación.

Rápidamente ambos contrincante intercambian golpes, el disfrazorro logra contactar una poderosa patada a su oponente pero este sin esfuerzo lo agarra de la pierna y acto seguido lo arroja para que después este chocara de forma brutal contra una de las caja registradora del lugar. Rodolfo se levanta para lanzar un poderoso Lanzallamas en dirección al techo.

—¿ahora que se supone haces? Tan fuerte fue el golpe que ya te afecto el cerebro —casi le cae una lámpara encima— ¿pero qué? —Mira al techo— ¡oh entonces era eso!

De sus garras el lacayo de Giratina manda varias Onda certeras que su similar logra esquivar con suma facilidad, varios estantes detrás de él son destruidos, en ese preciso momento una enorme estructura de acero está a punto de aplastar al Pokémon fauces pero se ve obligado a usar su Fuerza bruta para salvarse del desastre y el Zoroark aprovecha para con una patada voladora dañarlo y posteriormente herirlo con Pulso umbrío; el cual Feraligatr reacciona rápido protegiéndose algo con sus Garra dragón. El lacayo de Palkia es movido varios metros por el ataque de su adversario hasta chocar contra la pared y sigue siendo sometido por su adversario por varios segundos…

—Debo decir que eres un guerrero interesante —lo admite— pero ¡jamás vas a estar a mi altura!

Acto seguido el pokémon fauces utiliza su llave que le entrego el legendario de tipo dragón-agua.

para después rodearse por una gran capa de agua: usa su máximo poder, y con un poderoso Cascada el lacayo de palkia vence con algo de dificultad el Pulso umbrío continuo que su similar no deja de hacer igualmente usando el límite de sus capacidades actuales. Una vez que Edgar encara a Rodolfo, ambos contrincantes no están dispuestos a derrotar al otro; no van a permitir que sus tontas limitaciones sean un impedimento para no obtener más poder, enseguida el tipo agua-dragón lanza de forma veloz un golpe a su adversario que lo esquiva y este hace lo mismo contra su contendiente que también hace lo propio. Los dos enemigos intercambian golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra por varios segundos hasta cansarse…

Los rivales se quedan quietos en medio del centro comercial, un silencio increíble se hace presente; pueden hasta echarse el sonido de sus corazones, entrambos oponentes analizan a su contrario y esperan el más mínima desconcentración del otro para dar lo mejor de sí mismos en combate. El zoroark rompe la espera y se abalanza con ambas piernas para golpear con mucha potencia en intenciones de atacar el pecho de Feraligatr al mismo tiempo que este se agacha hacia atrás al punto que toca sus extremidades superiores al suelo y con las traseras lastima la cabeza de su contrincante mientras sigue su camino hacia adelante hasta chocar contra el suelo. El pokémon disfrazorro se levanta con rapidez y arroja varias Ondas certeras que fallan de forma rotunda para destruir los estantes del supermercado que se ubican a los lados del pokémon fauces, el tipo agua-dragón comienza a acercarse al tipo siniestro-fuego: que le lanza varios productos de comida que tiene al alcance, con sus Garras dragón destruye varias latas, botellas y envoltorios en su caminar hacia su enemigo.

De vuelta con los supuestos participantes más poderoso de todo el torneo. Rayquaza utiliza Velocidad extrema para agredir a su adversario que copia el movimiento para escapar en cuanto puede y volver con un Contrataque combinado con el propio Velocidad extrema, en carrereándose por el cuerpo del legendario, agrediéndolo así en su cara y con Garra umbría lo sigue dañando al tipo dragón-volador hasta que llega al suelo: cae de rodillas sin poder está de vuelta de pie con la respiración agitada y jadeando.

—¿Qué pasa Norberto? ¿Soy mucha cosa para ti? ¿Ya te cansaste? —Cuestiona el pokémon cielo mientras empieza a volar como si nada— te enfrentas contra un legendario ¿Qué esperabas?

—Aun… puedo seguir —el tipo lucha-acero siente mucho desgaste físico— te voy a demostrar que tengo una voluntad indomable —intenta levantar su rodilla pegada al suelo pero no lo logra.

—Ya me estás dando pena, ¿Qué paso con todo ese rollo que tenías el aura más poderosa que rivalizaría contra el mismísimo primer pokémon? Puro vende humo que eres.

Norberto sabe perfectamente que posee el aura de un legendario pero que desde su accidente en el mundo pokémon sobre su cabeza cuando se vio así mismo como el Lucario rojo que sus poderes sobre el aura se han mermado hasta casi desaparecer luego de su pelea con Giratina. De repente el tipo lucha-acero empieza a tener un fuerte dolor en el corazón tan solo con la idea de recurrir al aura que aparentemente ya no pese por alguna causa misteriosa…

El pokémon aura intenta invocar su elemento pero nomás siente un vacío invadiendo todo su cuerpo, el lacayo de Dialga se asusta por lo que ha descubierto: toda su bella aura ha desaparecido he inclusive ni siquiera conserva sus poderes áureos, el Lucario en esos momento se siente un completo minusválido porque ha perdido una parte de su ser; ambas rodillas ahora están contra el suelo junto con su espíritu de lucha y vitalidad.

—Es momento de finiquitar con esto —sentencia Rayquaza y acto seguido lanza un poderoso Pulso dragón.

Norberto usa copión para intentar protegerse pero su Pulso dragón es derrotado fácilmente por el poderoso ataque de su contrincante, con sus últimas fuerzas y con ayuda de la poca gravedad de la luna en la que se localizan el Lucario esquiva… No lo consigue y aunque no recibe toda la fuerza del impacto sí que es lanzado con bastante energía varios metros hasta choca contra una gran roca lunar que es destruida por completo con la colisión con la espalda del pokémon aura que en estos momentos está muy decaído.

—Pues si no me queda de otra —Norberto sabe que si no hace nada será su fin— aunque no me guste… tengo que hacerlo —saca una gran sonrisa algo irónica para sí mismo— ¡llave dorada!

Entonces el tipo lucha-acero adquiere el aura de Dialga al transformarse en el Lucario dorado.

—Conque el supuesto elegía necesita de ayuda par aganar sus batallas, pues que así sea ¡te voy a demostrar el verdadero poder de un legendario! —Grita Rayquaza con todas sus fuerzas.

Enseguida el pokémon cielo con su Garra dragón a toda potencia intenta arrojar a su adversario al vacío del espacio exterior, pero no lo consigue debido a Norberto que ahora siente el poder de un auténtico legendario: lo detiene de forma abrupta con sus Garras umbrías, los dos contrincantes dan lo mejor de sí para vencer al otro y al parecer este encuentro termina en un contundente empate. Acto seguido el Lucario hace un potente Foco resplandor que hasta hace mover a la fuerza al gran Rayquaza.

—¿No que ya estaba derrotado? Es momento de remontar —es lo que dice el tipo lucha-acero.

—Pues si con esas vamos, no me queda de otra —el legendario se prepara para mega-evolucionar.

Entonces el tipo dragón-volador desata un devastado Ascenso draco para acceder a su forma mega. Norberto decide también mega-evolucionar de una buena vez y agredir con Foco resplandor en pleno ataque que a este no le importa en lo más mínimo y atraviesa con algo de dificultad: el Lucario siente un ataque directo de su legendario adversario, aunque por supuesto no con toda la potencia inicial, y aguanta todo el dolor de ese choque que lo deja con una terrible sensación que no lo deja esquivar la cala de Rayquaza que lo manda a volar muy lejos y de milagro, lanza un Foco resplandor a la nada tan solo para lograr cambiar de dirección a duraspenas, que su destino no resulta ser el infinito sideral.

Norberto mientras va volando observa que la pequeña luna en la que se localizan comienza a tener aparentes grietas en todo lo ancho y largo del satélite natural, el pokémon aura cae en picada hasta que su destino es lo que parece ser un pequeño cañón, choca varias veces contra las paredes del mismo en zigzag hasta llegar al suelo del mismo y la fuerza del desplome provoca que todo el lugar colapse sobre el tipo lucha-acero: quedando bien sepultado sobre la tierra lunar.

—Que interesante ¿entonces este es el fin del supuesto Lucario dorado? —Pasan unos instantes; toda la luna empieza a templar— ¡¿eeh?! —el tipo dragón-volador se queda atónito.

—Este no es final —el lacayo de Dialga surge luego de formar una gran columna de aura liberadora— ¡solo es el comienzo!

Norberto Mega-evoluciona antes de dar un fuerte salto en dirección a donde se localiza mega-Rayquaza volando para despues agredirlo con su Contrataque a toda potencia…

En el mundo pokémon. Chris llega volando en su Skarmory a mitad de la noche, una vez que su pokémon aterriza enfrente del gimnasio de ciudad Anistar, resulta que la líder del gimnasio ya lo está esperando para iniciar el combate.

—Estos son los pokémon que usare para el combate —llama al campo de batalla dos Meowstic.

—¿As que un combate doble? Entonces yo también usare a mi pareja de psíquicos —el niño llama a Gallade y Gardevoir a combatir.

La batalla ChrisVsAstrid da comienzo con los Meowstic tomando la iniciativa ambos atacan con Sorpresa a la pareja de Psíquicos del infante, luego entre los dos realizan Pantalla de luz y reflejo.

—¡Es nuestro turno! Gallade Danza espada, Gardevoir Paz mental —ordena el niño a sus pokémon— vamos Gardeovir ahora Bola sombra y Gallade tu ataca con Desarme.

—Yo primero —sentencia la lider del gimnasio.

Entonces el pokémon de Astric ataca primero que el de Chris y este al no ser eficaz logra soportarlo; Aun así continua con el ataque al Meowstic que por el reflejo logra aguantarlo. Las psquicas neutralizan entre si Bola sombras hasta que Gallade ataca a la Meowstic con el movimiento de tipo siniestro aunque posteriormente cae por el Psíquico de su adversario.

Así queda Gardevoir a combatir entre los dos rivales, pero tranquilamente acumula Paz mental lo más que puede, el Meowtisc macho ataca con Yo primero y la Mewostic hembra con Psquicocarga. La tipo psíquico-hada a duras penas aguanta los dos golpes y debilita uno de los pokémon de astric con un poderoso Fuerza lunar, entonces las dos pokémon hembras terminan finiquitando el combate un súper eficaz Bola sombra que la pokémon envolvente de puro milagro se mantiene en pie y en cambio la pokémon Autocontrol no soporta ese último golpe que resulta ser crítico.

—Felicidades Chris ganaste la medalla Psique —le hace entrega del susodicho objeto.

—Gracias Astric ¡Qué bien gane mi séptima medalla! —Chris se emociona bastante junto con su Espeon.

En una cueva algo iluminada se libra el combate GalvantulaVsTyranitar. Enseguida el tipo roca-siniestro coloca un sustituto mientras que el tipo bicho-eléctrico atraviesa el susodicho sustituto con un súper eficaz Zumbido y causa la frustración de su adversario.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo es posible? —Leonel se impresiona.

—Zumbido puede atravesar sustitos —revela el pokémon eletroaraña.

—Entonces no me queda de otra —acto seguido mega-evoluciona el pokémon coraza.

—Pues que se ponga buena la cosa —es lo que dice el Galvantula.

Mega-tyranitar ataca con Roca afilada, pero su contrincante usa Protección y posteriormente vuelve a utilizar Zumbido. El tipo roca-siniestro no piensa rendirse, vuelve a realizar el mismo movimiento de antes pero su adversario sabe Doble equipo esquivándolo por completo.

Luego el pokémon eletroaraña intenta finiquitar el combate con otro de sus súper eficaces ataques pero su contrario no está dispuesto a rendirse y sin importarle nada realiza un puño fuego que Galvantula lo soporta gracias a la banda focus. Leonel ya no sabe qué hacer y se desespera por no querer perder tan pronto aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Mega-Tyrantiar aguanta el aliento, está muy cansado y con energía baja, pero con todo su poder así intentar acabar con Cabeza de hierro a su contrincante pero este utiliza nuevamente Doble equipo para desconcentrar a su adversario al golpear en lugar de su objetivo la dura pared y el pokémon bicho-eléctrico aprovecha para debilitar de una vez por todas al pokémon coraza.

La pelea AlakazamVsGengar da inicio en lo que parece ser una escuela en forma de u de tres pisos de altura. Ambos rivales analizan el campo de batalla en el que se ubican antes de tan siquiera pensar en una estrategia de combate. El tipo psíquico se localiza en el pasillo del tercer y entra a salón para ver por la ventana sin siquiera contemplar todos los grafitis de todas las paredes: Gengar está presente en el patio principal del instituto estudiantil contemplando la cantidad impresionantes de hojas muertas que hay.

—Ya te vi colega —sentencia el pokémon psi.

Enseguida con un preciso Onda certera destruye la ventana y parte de la pared del salón para posteriormente con su telequinesis lanzar todas las butacas que tiene a su disposición contra su rival que ante tal disgusto se vuelve intangible para no sufrir daño alguno.

—Compa ¿Por qué tan agresivo? Amor y paz como los compas aquí te va una Onda toxica —el tipo fantasma-veneno lanza el susodicho ataque.

Alakazam coloca una Pantalla de luz enfrente de él para atenuar todos los ataques especiales de su rival; aunque no recibe prácticamente daño para su ironía termina dañando su salud. Gengar da unos cuentos saltos hasta llegar al lugar en donde su contrincante se localiza.

—Caray tus rimas me enferman —pronuncia el tipo psíquico antes de vomitar— no sabía que esa porquería podía envenenar.

—Y tus comentarios me confunden, me crees que con el Bomba lodo nunca envenene a nadie —es lo que dice el pokémon sombra.

—Lo siento John pero tu camino termina aquí, tengo que obtener el deseo del primer pokémon —aclara sus intenciones el pokémon psi.

—Hasta crees Brayan que me vas a ganar ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Vas a sacar una navaja? —Gengar se ríe de su contrincante.

Entonces el tipo psíquico con una Onda certera destruye el piso de la habitación hacia que el pokémon sombra caiga al piso de abajo, el Alakazam sale corriendo del lugar mientras que Gengar de un salto regresa a donde mismo, el tipo fantasma-veneno sale al pasillo a buscar a su adversario pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado.

—Huy que miedo, jugándole al fantasma ¿Eeh? Que interesante —comenta John buscando por todo el complejo de salones a su rival.

Gengar sigue buscando a su contrincante por todo el tercer piso hasta llegar al baño. Dato curioso: hay un mensaje de suicidio en el espejo roto del lavabo y un montículo de materia orgánica en descomposición pegado al piso del lugar; por lo viejo y el ambiente de soledad que envuelve el sitio llega a la conclusión que esta escuela está abandonada desde hace años.

—Que acogedor es este lugar, me gusta como hogar, lástima que solo contemplaré este hermoso lugar hasta que termine el combate —se expresa con alegría— sabes que señor misterio ¡ya me canse de buscarte! Descubrirás porque no debes jugarle al fantasma conmigo —sentencia el pokémon sombra

Entonces el tipo fantasma-veneno atraviesa la pared, se encuentra con su adversario de espaldas y lo elimina con un Bola sombra.

—Y por eso no deben hacerme enojar —Gengar descubre que se trata de un maniquí— ¡¿Fui engañado?! —Usa Protección casi en automático para protegerse de la agresión sorpresa.

—Pero mira esos reflejos ¿seguro que no fuiste ninja o alguna cosa así en tu vida pasada? —comenta el tipo psíquico.

—No manches, me haces quedar mal colega… se supone que el fantasma soy yo y hasta el momento tu eres el único que me hace latir el corazón a todo lo que da —comenta el tipo fantasma-veneno.

Repentinamente el pokémon psi se lanza sobre su rival para atraparlo entre sus brazos pero este vuelve intangible a los dos, de un salto llega a la azotea de la institución estudiantil y allí arroja contra la enorme cerca de acero pegada al borde del edificio para que con su telequinesis atrapar a su contrincante; aunque antes este aprovecha para darle un Psíquico.

—¡Maldita sea! —A duras penas logra soportar dicho ataque— Ahora si quédate quieto y no te muevas —el pokémon sombra coloca sus manos como si estuviera tomando una foto— que quiero que me hagas compañía por toda la eternidad.

—Pues ni modo momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas —Brayan utiliza su arma secreta— ¡mega evolución!

Mega-Alakazam con sus tremendos poderes psíquicos dobla toda la cerca de acero hasta llegar al salón de abajo para después liberarse y destruye el techo con una Onda certera.

—A la… ¡ya vas a comenzar con tus cosas verdad! —John cae al piso de abajo nuevamente— ¿Deja vu?

—Tal vez —Brayan destruye una vez más el techo.

—Por favor —sin moverse el tipo fantasma-veneno se vuelve intangible— a ver si algún día comprendes que los golpes físicos no me hacen daño —colapsa el piso que está a sus pies— te odio— como siempre cae un piso más abajo.

Gengar vuelve a dar un gran salto para llegar al piso de arriba, sale al pasillo y corriendo dobla al final del pasillo persiguiendo a su adversario.

—¡ven aquí hijo de Giratina! —Grita el pokémon sombra de la frustración.

—¡Ya te tengo! —sentencia el pokémon psi apareciendo detrás y arrojando un poderoso Bola sombra.

—Ya estoy harto de tus jodidos juegos mentales ¡a ver si te gusta esto! —John utiliza mismo destino.

Entonces al impactar el ataque contra el tipo fantasma-veneno: Gengar queda inconsciente. Pero al mismo el tipo psíquico queda debilitado también.

—¡Hijo de Ditto! Me la aplicaste —es lo último que dice el Mega-Alakazam.

El lacayo de Dialga sigue enfrentándose con gran valentía y con todas sus fuerzas contra el tipo dragón-volador pero a pesar de todo su coraje claramente la balanza esta inclinada a favor de este último.

El tipo siniestro-fuego sale corriendo de allí a toda velocidad mientras es perseguido por el tipo agua-dragón. Entonces Feraligatr con ayuda de su Fuerza bruta levanta como si nada varios estantes llenos de pesada mercancía del súper mercado y se los lanza a su contrincante que termina escondiéndose en la sección de carnes; casi todos los mostradores de la zona quedan con el vidrio bien quebrado al caerles encima varios objetos bien pesados.

—A donde crees que vas zorro miedoso —el pokémon fauces se come un pedazo de carne— ¿Por qué no quieres venir a jugar conmigo? ¡Solo quiero hacerte picadillo! —empieza a dar fuerte carcajadas.

—Caray el cocodrilo feroz me quiere hacer añicos —susurra el pokémon disfrazorro mientras se escabulle hacia otro lugar— como quien dice mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió.

Mega-Lucario dorado y Mega-Rayquaza chocan de forma ardua foco resplandor y Pulso dragón respectivamente. Norberto da un gran salto para poder golpear con sus puños y patadas a su legendario adversario que se encuentra volando lejos de su alcance en el suelo; el Lucario conecta varios golpes antes de impactar brutalmente contra el suelo gracias al choque que tiene con la cola de Mega-Rayquaza.

El Zoroark armándose de valor sale por la espalda de su enemigo y con un Pulso umbrío intenta detener a Feraligatr, pero resulta inútil ya que este sin importarle el daño que tiene lanza su contra ofensiva al golpearlo de forma brutal con un Cascada en su estómago. El pokémon fauces se le queda viendo mientras hace un Danza espada.

El tipo lucha-acero queda incrustado en la tierra lunar y con su aura crea un rápido campo de fuerza para protegerse del feroz velocidad extrema de su contrincante, luego este con su Garra dragón saca al pokémon aura del suelo para después posicionarlo en lo alto y preparse para concertar un poderoso Pulso dragón: para así mandarlo muy lejos en lo profundo del universo.

—Es inútil, no importa cuanto te esfuerces en intentar superarme, acepta que siempre fracasaras, ¡no eres superior a mí así que desaparece de una buena vez! —dicen ambos tipo dragón a sus adversario antes de lanzarse su ataque definitivo.

—¡Jamás me rendiré! —Grritan tanto Norberto como Rodolfo— Aunque tenga que transcender todas las limitaciones —ambos se transforman en su forma completa: con su poder al límite.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: La historia ya esta llegando a su fin, aunque falta aún un par de cosas a que pasen, la mera verdad creo que ya es tiempo de que vaya concluyendo de una vez con esta historia; para poder avanzar con otras ._.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nosleeremos más tarde.


	44. Golpea, vuela y esquiva

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

El Zoroark siente todo el poder que oculta en su interior, un fuego inmenso, sus garras estalla en una flamante incandescencia y su larga cabellera se prende en llamas: ha activado su forma completa. El tipo siniestro-fuego reacciona veloz y con sus extremidades superiores alzadas acumula una gran cantidad de energía que después la expulsa enfrente de él para detener en seco el poderoso ataque de su adversario.

—Ahora si ingrato, me vas a conocer enojado —sentencia el lacayo de Giratina— ¡potencia oscura!

—Si claro que miedo tengo —el pokémon fauces no se toma la situación nada en serio: como si lo tuviera todo bajo control.

El Rodolfo dispara a su máximo poder contra su contrincante, sorprendiéndolo por su nueva fuerza, el lacayo de Palkia recibe un daño considerable al mismo tiempo que es expulsado hacia atrás y chocando consigo varios estantes de comida procesada; Edgar termina muy lastimado incrustado en la estructura de acero y rompiéndose en su cabeza un enorme frasco de mermelada.

—Es hora de terminar con esto —vuelve a decir el disfrazorro. Antes de disparar su nuevo ataque especial.

—Pues en ese caso —se repone sin más— ¡Movimiento Z!

Entonces ambos enemigos se lanzan al ataque con todo su poder en un épico choque de indudablemente todo su poder: apostante el todo por el todo.

El tipo lucha-acero siente toda su aura renovarse e incrementar hasta no poder más, a límites inimaginables, sus pinchos de acero crecen varios centímetros en forma arqueada hasta llegar a sus codos: tan afiladas como una navaja. Mega-Rayquaza queda deslumbrado por el nuevo brillo de todo el oro que cubre a su oponente como si lo hubieran acabado de pulir, aun así lanza un poderoso ataque a la altura de su legendario poder mientras que Norberto sin pensarlo dos veces apesta el todo con su mejor propuesta que tiene: sus Cuchillas de oro.

—¡No pienso retroceder! —Se gritan ambos contrincante.

Entonces las cuchillas doradas del pokémon aura atraviesan el Pulso dragón del tipo dragón-volador como si se tratara de mantequilla; este usa Velocidad extrema, para no sufrir daño, para esquivar a su rival que golpea brutalmente el suelo con sus extremidades superiores y de tal fuerza resultante de su coraje.

—Pero que delicado —a pesar de que el pokémon cielo se siente impresionado; aún confía plenamente en su poder.

—Esto aún no ha terminado —Norberto se siente genial por haber liberado su verdadero espíritu de lucha— apenas se está poniendo buena la cosa.

—En eso tienes razón.

Enseguida el tipo dragón-volador golpea consecutivamente a su adversarios con varios Velocidad extrema hasta que Norberto logra usar Copean para esquivar un de los ataques de mega-Rayquaza y entonces ejecuta el movimiento de Foco resplandor contra este último.

La pelea CharizardVsMetacross da inicio. El campo de batalla se trata de un cruce de varias autopistas que se interconectan entre varios pisos de altura; con automóviles, camionetas y camiones por todo el lugar. Ambos contrincantes se impresionan por esa aura de soledad.

—Hola Ciro —saluda el tipo acero-psíquico— ha llegado el momento de enfrentarnos.

—Lamentablemente, pero no creas que porque fuimos de un mismo equipo voy a hacer blando contigo —sentencia el tipo fuego-volador.

—No podría ser de otra forma.

En eso Thiago realiza un Agilidad mientras que Ciro se decanta por un Danza dragón, de forma veloz el pokémon el tipo fuego-volador con sus Garra dragón intenta herir a su oponente pero este al ser de un material admirablemente rígido a final de cuentas el que termina con más daño es él.

—¡Maldita sea! —Mira sus garras muy lastimadas— ¡¿Acaso llevas una llave casco dentado?¡

—Efectivamente mi querido Ciro —Observa a su volador rival— ¡Pero ahora es mi turno! —Sentencia el pokémon pata hierro.

A continuación trata de lastima a su oponente con un Puño meteoro pero este lo esquiva con facilidad yéndose a cubierto: lo que ocasiona que el agresor termine golpeando un de los soportes, provocando que colapse gran parte del puente sobre el Charizard que estaba tranquilo realizando otro Danza dragón.

—Pero que mala suerte —el tipo fuego-volador intenta levantarse pero es inútil.

—Haber aquí hay que echarle cabeza —Thiago lo golpea con un fuerte Cabezazo zen.

De repente un gran camión de combustible les cae encima a los dos. Además debido a las llamas del tipo fuego ocasiona una gran explosión.

En la pelea LugiaVsGardevoir. La tipo psíquico-hada inspecciona el lugar al mismo tiempo que realiza un Paz mental gracias a la calma del sitio, para darse cuenta que está al borde de un enorme cañón de extremas proporciones, de repente es aventada por su adversario que no se contiene en lo más mínimo y se queda mirando mientras vuela.

La tipo psíquico-hada sigue cayendo hasta chocar contra la parte inclinada del cañón, sigue rodando a toda velocidad por todo el terreno irregular por estar lleno de rocas sobresaliente que le causan mucho daño, logra detener usando toda su fuerza que le pueden proporcionar sus brazos y justo antes de caer al acaudalado rio en la base del lugar.

—¡Tenías que ser tu Lugia! —Se levanta la pokémon envolvente con algo de dificultad.

—Que tal Amelia ¿Cómo te trata la vida? —El tipo psíquico-volador utiliza Danza lluvia— espero que no te importe mojarte un poco con mi divina presencia.

—Ni creas, siempre preferí mejor al ave fénix —sentencia la tipo psíquico-hada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hieres mi corazón —el pokémon buceo conecta un poderoso Trueno— ¿ya te rindes?

—Hasta crees —una gota le cae en la frente y le recorre toda la mejilla; su cara demuestra seriedad— ¡Mega-evolución! —La Gardevoir ataca con un súper eficaz Bola sombra.

—Mírenla… Que agresiva —lo esquiva con unos impresionantes reflejos arqueando su cuerpo y quedando en una pose bien graciosa; el ataque golpea la pared de rocas— seamos diplomáticos y discutamos las razones por las que no puedes ganar. Número uno, yo soy genial y tú no. Número dos, yo soy legendario y tú no. Número tres, yo soy Lugia y tu no. Número cuatro…

—¡Ya cállate! —Agrede a su adversario con un ensordecedor Vozarrón— eres bien arrogantes, por lo menos Ho-oh era más genial. ¡Y tú no! —Le grita la pokémon envolvente.

—Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba —sentencia el tipo psíquico-volador.

Entonces comienza a llover cada vez más fuerte, los dos adversarios empiezan a chocar sus mejores ataques: Aerochorro y Bola sombra hasta no poder más. Sus fuerzas son iguales por lo que el enfrentamiento directo no resuelve el asunto, así que Amelia cambia a Vozarrón que atraviesa el ataque de su oponente y termina dándole pero ella también resulta dañado por la agresión de este último.

Después el pokémon buceo se da cuenta de unas piedras sueltas en la pared de roca: las sacude con una ráfaga de varios Truenos uno detrás de otro hasta que genera una gran avalancha. Amelia intenta usar el movimiento que durante mucho tiempo había practica pero nomás no le sale y cambia su táctica a destruir todos esos proyectiles con los dos ataques que tiene; termina muy cansada y su adversario aprovecha la ocasión para arrojarla hacia el rio.

—Lugia no creas… que me has vencido —la tipo psíquico-hada es arrastrada por la corriente sin oponer resistencia alguna.

—Si como no —el pokémon buceo hace caer un rayo en ese rio.

Amelia vuelve a atacar con Vozarrón pero su contrincante se zambulle a toda velocidad en el agua, también hace lo propio, una vez debajo del líquido vital mira en todas direcciones hasta lograr localizar a su rival y dispara varios Bolas sombras en dirección al tipo psíquico-volador. Pero este sale de forma veloz del agua y sin daño alguno. Deja que la pokémon envolvente sea llevada por la corriente.

Más tarde, la mega-Gardevoir sigue flotando a la deriva en el gran rio y no sabe qué hacer más acepta que por el momento solo puede serenar su mente y esperar un milagro; así que cierra sus ojitos para realiza Paz mental hasta no poder más. Más tarde de pensar mucho a la tipo psíquico-hada la interrumpe un fuerte ruido y deja de hacer lo que hacía antes.

—¡¿Que rayos es ese ruido que no me deja concentrar?! —observa muy adelante un punto en el que parece que el rio desaparece: una cascada presuntamente enorme— Odio este lugar.

—¿Te diviertes Amelia? ¡Porque yo sí! —Es lo que le dice el tipo psíquico-volador mientras está suspendido en aire observándola— Parece que ya gane.

—Si tan solo pudiera usar mi movimiento especial…

Pasa la inesperada explosión, el tipo acero-psíquico ve todo borroso hasta que logra enfocarse nuevamente, todo a su alrededor muestra los signos de haber sido presente la inoportuna estallido; el pokémon llama intenta de nuevo levantarse pero no puede.

—Sabes Ciro, mi oportunidad por ganar el deseo del primer pokémon no va a ser en vano —el Metagross mega-evoluciona— ¡tengo que vencerte!

Entonces Thiago con todas sus fuerzas conecta un poderoso Puño meteoro que al parecer deja contra las cuerdas a su adversario… Se queda contemplando la escena por varios segundos hasta que. El tipo fuego mega-evoluciona.

—¡Este no es mi fin! —Se levanta de entre los escombros— solo es el comienzo —mega-Charizard realiza un Danza espadas.

—Esto se va aponer feo —es lo que dice el mega-Metagross mientras se suma otro Agilidad.

A continuación volando a toda velocidad el tipo fuego intenta lastima a su contrincante con un poderoso Envite ígneo pero falla estrepitosamente, para chocar fuerte contra el pavimento, pero no se rinde y sin parar conecta un Garra dragón antes de que su oponente se alejará de él.

Acto seguido ambos rivales se decanta por usa un Terremoto a toda potencia, todo a su alrededor empieza a sentir los estragos de las fuerte vibraciones que pasa a través de la tierra hasta que el piso en la que ambos se localizan colapsa y caen a un túnel. El tipo fuego se golpea con un automóvil mientras que el tipo acero-psíquico lo hace contra el suelo.

—Ese golpazo si me dolió —dice el Mega-charizard mientras acaricia con sus garras su cráneo— hay mi cabecita.

—Dímelo a mí —el tipo acero-psíquico se levanta del suelo; dejando un gran agujero— pero no es momento para confundirse.

Entonces con sus brazos metálicos golpea uno de los autos que se localizan en su ubicación actual y lo manda contra su oponente que lo esquiva alzando el vuelo; va ahora a por la camioneta. El pokémon llamas activa sus garras dragón para ayudarse a detener el vehículo todo terreno: más tiene que usar aun así toda la fuerza que le proporciona sus brazos.

Mega-Metagross regresa a la superficie, su oponente ya lo está esperando, empiezan a intercambiar golpes a todo lo que dan; Su rival con sus dos garras impacta con todas sus fuerzas su cabeza haciendo que se pegue contra el suelo, pero el pokémon pata hierro no titubea, con su telequinesis enciende autobús para luego que arranque con dirección al pokémon llamas que tiene que volar para no salir herido: el vehículo motorizado se estrella con el muro de contención y a duras penas logra el equilibro ya que queda balanceándose en la orilla muy precariamente.

Mega-Charizad se empeña en arrancar del concreto un letrero de advertencia, luego lo utiliza como un arma contra su contrincante que de tanto golpearlo se le cae del tubo de acero todo el concreto que tenía: Ahora que el arma de Ciro es más liviana puede usarla con más agilidad que antes. Thiago con todos sus brazos se lanza a la contraofensiva pero es bloqueado por el tubo de metal que el tipo fuego-dragón usa para defenderse, su adversario empieza a lucirse con su objeto para combatir y lo provoca con toda la intensión del mundo.

Ambos rivales recobran el aliento después de una intensa pelea pero aún falta para declarar un ganar. Entonces nuevamente se decanta por la extrema ofensiva, Ciro que vuela tranquilo de un segundo a otro se lanza en picada con dirección a su contrario y le arroja su tubo de metal a toda velocidad. Thiago suma otro Agilidad a su haber y esquiva ese proyectil que parecía imposible de evadir: una parte de ese objeto queda bien incrustado en el pavimento de la carretera. El mega-Metagross parte por la mitad de una vez por toda el arma de pelea de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Más tarde, los dos colisionan sus ataques Cabezazo zen y Envite ígneo con toda su enjundia; el pokémon pata hierro con una increíble velocidad sujeta una extremidad del pokémon llama, lo manda a volar erráticamente y para la desgracia de este no logra detenerse antes de impactarse la columna vertebral contra el tercer piso de la autopista. Ciro empieza a sentir dolor en su espalda, su mirada denota ira y las llamas que salen de su boca aumentan su intensidad además de verse más amenazantes.

Al mismo tiempo se lleva a cabo la pelea YveltalVsZapdos: están batallando en medio del Himalaya. El tipo siniestro-volador intoxica a su adversario mientras este se suma un Agilidad, luego Zapdos golpea múltiples veces con ida y vuelta a su oponente que nunca pierde la calma ya que solo le basta con utiliza Respiro para quedar como nuevo. Después el pokémon eléctrico realiza el movimiento de Rayo para agredir a su rival la más que puede mas no consigue daño ya que su oponente usa Protección para salir ileso de ese ataque.

Más tarde ambos tipo volador surcan los cielos a toda velocidad mientras se persiguen hasta la cima del mundo literalmente. De repente sin previo aviso Yveltal sorprende a su contrincante con un Juego sucio y este lo evita de puro milagro, después el pokémon Destrucción a toda velocidad intenta agredir a su contrincante pero este lo evita con mucha gracia en su forma esquivar. A continuación los dos legendarios empiezan a pegarse con sus patas al mismo tiempo que se quedan suspendidos en el aire, empiezan a caer por estar concentrados en la batalla y terminan impactando contra la nieve de la alta montaña.

Acto seguido Zapdos agrede a su adversario con Poder oculto de tipo lucha, su contrincante recibe algo de daño y este responde con otro Juego sucio pero su contrario sale de la nieve a toda velocidad. El tipo eléctrico-volador siente los estragos del Toxico recorriendo todo su sistema circulatorio y vuelve a caer a la montaña junto con su rival.

Entonces ambos ataques colisionan de forma brutal solo para no ser suficiente para ninguno de los dos; los rivales no resisten la onda de choque de esa colisión y son expulsados en direcciones contrarias, el Zoroark termina en el departamento de electrónica y una televisión de pantalla plana le cae encima mientras que el Feraligatr acaba en la zona de panadería y una montaña de pan golpean su cabeza.

—No pues —se come una dona— malvado mi debilitad ¡que no ves que estoy a dieta!

Edgar no ve a su adversario por ningún lado, siente algo de preocupación pero no le da más rollo al asunto, se levanta del montículo de pan en el que se encuentra y sale de la panadería solo para regresar nuevamente pero esta vez se golpea contra la pared.

—Que golpazo —varios azulejos se quiebran. Sigue sin verlo— vamos Rodolfo no puedes ocultarte para siempre.

—No pretendo hacerlo —el tipo siniestro-fuego se mueve a gran velocidad— ¡toma esto!

El lacayo de Palkia apenas nota la cercanía de su adversario antes de sentir un tremendo golpe en el estómago; ya que este se mueve a velocidades increíble. Luego de un segundo a otro ve como ahora se encuentra contra el suelo

—bien ya estuvo buen —Edgar se enoja.

El tipo agua-dragón intenta con toda su furia golpea a su oponente pero este lo esquiva con mucha facilidad, después lo arroja hacia los exhibidores de pan; el Feraligatr queda atrapado entre toda la madera que hay para mostrar la bollería además de estar s espalda lleno de glaseado.

—No te muevas —sentencia el tipo siniestro-fuego.

—No lo puedo creer —el pokémon fauces por fin logra contemplarlo.

Rodolfo ahora en su forma completa desprende de su cabellera un fuego inmenso, al igual que su aura que desprende una energía inimaginable, sus ojos arden de coraje y de sus garras desprende un humo apenas visible que demuestra que es donde concentra su calor.

A continuación el lacayo de Giratina con mucha voluntad desde sus extremidades superiores genera un fuego que se extiende hasta el suelo con varios metros de longitud: para crear su nuevo ataque.

—Veamos si esto es de tu agrado —es lo que dice el disfrazorro— ¡látigos infernales!

Enseguida el tipo siniestro-fuego utiliza su nuevo ataque para agredir a su adversario que sin poder hacer más utiliza Cascada para salir de esa situación tan precaria y además aguantar ese tremendo golpe que venía hacia este.

—Oye ¿no te han dicho que si juegas con fuego te quemas? —sujeta uno de sus látigos de fuego— ¿acaso crees que me vas a ganar con tus listones de colores? —se burla el lacayo de Palkia.

—Esa es la idea —sentencia Rodolfo con mucha frialdad.

Acto seguido con su otro látigo de fuego golpea brutalmente a su rival que del dolor suelta el otro látigo que es aprovechado por su usuario y con ambos látigos de fuego agrede a su contrincante con tal potencia que todos los exhibidores de madera que están amontonados contra la pared son destruidos además de prender en fuego: Feraligatr empieza quemarse mientras se recupera de ese tremendo golpe.

Norberto intenta golpear a su contrincante con sus Cuchillas de oro al dar tal tremendo salto hacia su oponente pero este lo esquiva con la ayuda de su Velocidad extrema, azotando el suelo lunar con una energía brutal; todas las grietas existentes en todo el satélite natural se agravan y empiezan a ser visibles a simple vista.

—Carajo no logre darle —comenta el pokémon aura con mucha frustración

—Mira Norberto no lograras vencerme, soy el pokemon más poderoso de todos —presumen el tipo dragón-volador— además solo he estado jugando contigo todo este tiempo.

—Pues deberías tomarme más enserio —el protagonista utiliza Copión; agrediendo a su oponente con Velocidad extrema— ¡Yo soy el Lucaro dorado! Es mi deber ganar este concurso —el Mega-Lucario toca con su puño su corazón— ¡lo siento muy en el aura! Hoy a ser el pokémon más poderoso de todos —sentencia con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—Como diga su alteza —Mega-Rayquaza está ahora si pensando en finiquitar el combate— solo porque ya no me interesa alargar más el combate.

Entonces el legendario más poderoso del torneo se decanta por acabar a su rival con varios Pulso dragón. Norberto por su parte no se deja intimidar: cubre sus pies con una potente aura. Enseguida el Mega-Lucario forma completa se lanza a combate con un grito sin igual y sin pensar en nada más que en su objetivo final salta sobre los Pulso dragón que manda de ante mano su oponente; con toda maestría este llega a donde su adversario y cubriendo su puño con esa aura especial conecta un potente golpe en la cabeza de aquel legendario que aparenta ser invencible.

Sin más nada el tipo dragón-volador agrede a su contrincante con Garra dragón al mismo tiempo que este utiliza Garra umbría a toda potencia, realiza Ascenso draco hacia el suelo lunar para devolver a su rival de vuelva al suelo donde pertenece; no debería estar en las alturas con el gran Mega-Rayquaza el pokémon más poderoso de todos. El pokémon aura esquiva los Pulsos dragón de su adversario que no deja de moverse por todas partes y apuntando en todas direcciones; la luna empieza a perder su volumen original debido a sus pequeños pedazos que terminan siendo expulsados haca el espacio ose quedan flotando muy cercas de la luna a las afueras de su campo gravitacional y ninguno de los dos contrincante se dan cuenta por prestar toda su atención en la feroz batalla que están teniendo ambos.

—¡No permitiré que un falso pseudo-legendario me gane¡ —Grita con toda sus fuerza el legendario con sus Garras dragon activadas y dispuesto a atacar.

—¡Y yo no pienso perder! —El Mega-lucario hace lo propio con sus Garras umbrías listas para el combate.

El lacayo de Palkia se levanta nuevamente de entre las cenizas y solo ha resistido las quemaduras por ser tipo agua-dragón. Todo el cuerpo de Feraligatr tienen las marcas de haber sido consumido por el fuego: este está completamente furioso por todo el dolor que siente por todo su cuerpo.

—Pues no te ves tan mal —es lo que dice el disfrazorro.

—Si lo que quieres es guerra —consume su ultimo restaura todo; al instante todo su cuerpo vuelve a normalidad —guerra es lo que tendrás —sentencia el pokémon fauces.

De repente el tipo agua-dragón se cubre en agua para realizar su ataque de tipo agua de categoría física para agredir a su oponente lo más fuerte que puede; ambos adversarios acaban en la zona en donde se elabora la bollería.

A continuación el Zoroark infernal con sus látigos de fuego los amarra en los contenedores para colocar la bollería en los hornos: su oponente es golpeado por el artefacto de metal. Antes de que este reaccionara el tipo siniestro-fuego vuelve a atacar con Onda certera haciendo que colapse los contenedores de metal de la bollería y sin que su adversario pueda escapar le conecta un potente Pulso umbrío.

Edgar no puede hacer otra cosa que sumar otro Danza dragón mientras recibe todo ese daño y ante la más mínima oportunidad la aprovecha para contratacar con Mordisco que su oponente no logra defenderse bien por esta bien concentrado a la ofensiva. Edgar contempla al Lacayo de Giratina golpeándose contra otro de los contenedores para el pan y sin esperar más vuelve a atacar con Mordisco.

El tipo siniestro-fuego como si nada recurre a su súper velocidad para escapar de la agresión de su contrincante que termina mordisqueando metal. En eso activa los hornos que usan para cocinar la bollería mientras que su rival apaga las luces: la habitación no queda tan a oscuras gracias a la luz que desprende el Zoroark infernal por su cabellera en llamas y los hornos empiezan a elevar la temperatura de la habitación ya que este últimos los abre.

—Soy yo ¿o hace calor aquí? —pregunta el lacayo de Palkia quitándose el sudor de la frente.

—Espero que no te sofoques por estar en mi elemento —pronuncia Rodolfo fortaleciendo así su nuevo ataque.

Acto seguida ambos contrarios se dan con todo. El disfrazorro con sus látigos de fuego agrede lastima a su oponente dejándole marcas en las zona en donde lo golpea mientras que Edgar se decanta por usar Cascada contra su enemigo pero el calor abrazante de su alrededor solo hace que su ataque se vea reducido considerablemente. En eso los dos se agarran entre si y se lanzan hacia adentro de los hornos de la bollería que están a todo lo que dan en el penetrante calor que generan.

El tipo agua-dragón sigue intentando lastimar a su enemigo con sus puños pero nomás no lo consigue, este se divierte con sus increíbles reflejos, cada vez que golpe las paredes metálicas del horno sus garras se queman: sale vapor de estas. Feraligatr luego de pasar unos cuantos minutos en ese sofocante calor tiene que cubrir en agua en todo su cuerpo y concentrarse en no atacar con Cascada: solo para apaciguar el tremendo dolor que siente al sentir sus escamas subir su temperatura a grados totalmente insanos para la vida.

—Qué te pasa Edgar ¿no soportas el calor de la batalla? —se ríe el Zoroark infernal.

De vuelva con la batalla RayquazaVsLucario. Ambos contrincante chocan sus poderosas garras, ganando el legendario aunque su oponente no se deja tan fácilmente, Norberto responde con Contrataque y lastima con eso a su legendario adversario que tampoco la tiene nada fácil. Mega-Rayquaza agrede a su rival con un imponente ascenso draco pero el Mega-Lucario dorado forma completa sin temerla o deberá concentra su aura enfrente de él: crea un necesario campo de fuerza para salvarse del potente agresión de su contrincante y con mucha tenacidad activa sus sables de oro para conectar un golpe con ese ataque le proporciona su estado actual.

—¿Por qué sigues sin aceptar tu destino que es perder? —El pokémon cielo comienza a preocuparse bastante— ¡solo eres un bicho molesto para mí!

—Ya te dije —Norberto sigue aumentando su poder áureo— ¡conseguiré todo el poder que sea necesario para derrotarte!

Mega-Lucario dorado forma completa vuelve a atacar a su legendario adversario con su ataque característico pero su oponente con sus Garras dragón lo detiene como si nada y luego lo arroja de igual forma. Norberto recurre a Copión y utiliza su poder del aura para igualar ambos ataques pero ni aun así le puede hacer frente a este oponente que presume ser el más fuerte de todos los participantes del torneo: el protagonista se da cuenta que este poderoso ser no miente en sus especulaciones ya que ahora mismo se está poniéndose a pelear en serio y empieza a razonar que a lo mejor ni con todo su poder podría vencerlo.

Acto seguido el tipo dragón-volador conecta un crítico Pulso dragón que el protagonista tiene que usar sus sables de oro para protegerse y además de usar su poder áureo a toda potencia como escudo para reforzar sus defensas que apenas le pueden hacer frente ante aquel brutal ataque… Norberto es movido varios kilómetros por ese Pulso dragón que lo hace dar una vuelva a todo el satélite natural hasta que por si solo se acaba la energía del ataque: para su suerte no había chocado contra ninguna montaña o cráter. El pokémon aura no se deja intimidar ante nadie y recurre a terminar de acumular todo la energía que dispone para alcanzar su máximo potencial para desafiar a su contrario en este combate.

Los supuestos dos participantes más poderosos de la contienda se enfrenten a sus máximas capacidades actuales, pero claramente la balanza se inclina hacia el que se auto-proclama el más poderoso de todos, Norberto no acepta esto y copiando un Pulso dragón con falta de paciencia falla; es golpeado múltiples veces con la Velocidad extrema de su oponente y luego la cola de este le da un fuerte golpe que lo manda hasta chocar contra una pared de roca lunar: Mega-Rayquaza destruye esa zona con un gran Pulso dragón y más tarde manda a volar a su contrincante a las altura para después regresarlo al suelo al llegar a este con su Veleidad extrema.

Norberto ni tiene tiempo de reaccionar hasta que usar Copean y estar a la misma sintonía que rival, ambos oponente chocan sus Velocidades extremas a todo lo que dan pero el protagonista por más que lo desea claramente no está al nivel de su legendario adversario y cae al suelo rodando hasta llegar al fondo de un barranco. Tiene la respiración agitada y su aura extremadamente estresada por el nivel de la batalla.

Mega-Charizard cae desde el tercer piso de la autopista, se da cuenta que la parte de su columna vertebral que lo conecta a sus alas está completamente rota por lo que ya no puede volar más, además le genera mucho dolor y no puede pensar en otra cosa que en acabar con su sufrimiento.

—¡Ahora si me vas a conocer! —Le grita el pokémon llama.

—Cabeza fría —es lo que dice el Mega-Metagross— las emociones no me van a afectar en la batalla.

A continuación el tipo fuego-dragón utiliza sus Garras dragón al mismo tiempo que su rival usa Puño meteoro y de pura casualidad se aumenta su fuerza de ataque. Ciro está completamente devastado por el dolor que siente y no piensa en nada más que estar a la ultra-ofensiva para terminar de una buena vez con el combate; utiliza todos los ataques de tipo fuego que puede al mismo tiempo que su oponente utiliza Cabezazo zen: pero uno de esos movimientos falla y el pokémon llama lo aprovecha para conectar un crítico Envite ígneo. Hiago ahora yace debilitado en medio del camino: ha ganado Mega-charizard X.

De regreso en la batalla ZapdosVsYveltal. Ambos tipo volador están cayendo en la nieve de una alta montaña de los Himalaya, entre los dos legendarios crean una gran bola de nieve que cae por un acantilado, la bola de nieve es destruida al chocar contra el suelo de roca de en medio de entre las montañas. Ambos rivales se recuperan con Respiro y vuelven a las alturas para seguir luchando como si nada hubiera pasado…. Zapdos siente como el Toxico avanza cada vez más por todo su cuerpo y lo va desgastando a cada minuto sin que pueda hacer nada más ya que no sabe ningún movimiento de curación.

El tipo eléctrico volador solo puede recurrir a la ofensiva con sus tremendos Rayos que su oponente solo tiene que usar Respiro para estar casi como nuevo aunque en una de esas termina Paralizado debido a tanta electricidad que pasa por su cuerpo en esos momentos. Aun así el pokémon eléctrico sabe que no puede hacer mucha más que digamos.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: ¿A quien les gustaria que ganara el torneo?

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos más tarde.


End file.
